Crime Sorcière
by Reier
Summary: Quante persone hai ucciso in questi anni, Erza? Te le ricordi tutte? No. Ma la verità è che non mi importa se la mia anima un giorno brucerà all'inferno, perché c'è una cosa più importante che ho giurato di fare. Perché nessuno sarà veramente libero, veramente sicuro e veramente felice fino a che Tartaros sarà ancora lì fuori ...
1. Contenta di rivedermi?

**Ciao e buon 2015 a tutti! Sono molto contenta che questo nuovo anno sia finalmente iniziato e sono altrettanto contenta di poterlo cominciare pubblicando una nuova storia! Il 2014, che è appena finito, è stato un anno molto pesante per me, ma scrivere questa fiction mi ha aiutato a liberare buona parte dello stress. **

**Non ho mai letto niente del genere e penso che possa rappresentare una novità anche per voi. **

**Siccome io ascolto moltissima musica ci tengo a dire che l'idea di questo racconto mi è venuta proprio ascoltando l'incredibile voce di Lana del Rei e nello specifico "_Born to die_" che mi ha fatto da colonna sonora durante tutto il lavoro. Ma oltre a _Born to die_ mi sono fatta ispirare anche da moltissime altre canzoni; quando una nuova playlist appare sul mio ipod è il segno più chiaro che ho cominciato a scrivere qualcosa di nuovo! E per questo motivo che ho deciso di fare qualcosa di nuovo e che nei vari capitoli della fiction troverete sparse le strofe della mia personale playlist per Crime Sorcière. Potete provare a riascoltarla mentre leggete!**

**Ma adesso non perdiamo altro tempo! Vi aguguro buona lettura!**

**Fairy Tail non mi appartiene e tutti i diritti vanno ad Hirmo Mashima, che con la sua fantasia continua a battermi e a pubblicare un capitolo del manga sempre più stupefacente dell'altro. Nemmeno le canzoni che cito mi appartengono e i diritti vanno a rispettivi autori.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crime Sorcière<strong>

**Quante persone hai ucciso in questi anni, Erza? Lo sai che non fa molta differenza se sia stata tu a brandire la spada o qualcuno al posto tuo? Quante persone hai ucciso? Te le ricordi tutte? La verità è che non mi importa se la mia anima un giorno brucerà all'inferno, perché c'è una cosa più importante che ho giurato di fare. Perché nessuno sarà veramente libero, veramente sicuro e veramente felice finché Tartaros sarà ancora lì fuori ...**

**Contenta di rivedermi?**

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough<br>I don't know why  
>Keep making me laugh,<br>Let's go get high  
>The road is long, we carry on<br>Try to have fun in the meantime_

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
>Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain<br>You like your girls insane  
>Choose your last words,<br>This is the last time  
>Cause you and I<br>We were born to die

_(Born to die - Lana del Rey)_

Quando quella sera Erza fece ritorno a casa si sentiva terribilmente stanca. Anche se l'avventura sull'isola dei demoni si era conclusa per il meglio, lo scontro era stato molto duro e per di più non era stato facile spiegare al master e ad i compagni, rimasti alla gilda, cosa fosse successo. Accidenti! Perché Natsu, Gray e Lucy facevano di tutto per metterla nei guai? Lei di guai ne aveva già abbastanza da gestire, senza bisogno di doversi occupare dei loro ... Ma non c'era niente da fare ... Un sorriso le sfiorò le labbra a quel pensiero ... Non riusciva proprio a tenersi lontana dai casini e dalle cattive compagnie.

Erza si richiuse la porta di casa alle spalle ma si accorse subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. I suoi sensi si misero in allerta ed il suo corpo si irrigidì ma in fondo non c'era nulla di cui aver paura. Era già successo un milione di volte ed Erza non aveva nemmeno bisogno di accendere la luce per capire quale fosse il problema. Le finestra era spalancata e la brezza fredda della sera agitava la tenda.

- Sei qui. -

Alla sua voce seguì subito un movimento fulmineo ed una figura incappucciata emerse dall'ombra, bloccandola per i polsi e spingendola contro la parete. - Jellal ... - Erza non riuscì a pronunciare altro, prima che l'uomo le tappasse la bocca, premendo le labbra contro le sue. Anche se il suo mantello nero ed il cappuccio lo nascondevano quasi per intero, qualche ciocca di capelli blu faceva ancora capolino con aria ribelle. Nonostante l'ombra anche il tatuaggio rosso, che gli decorava metà del viso, era ben visibile: sembrava una complessa runa che gli incorniciava l'occhio destro.

- Jellal ... - Chiamò di nuovo Erza, cercando di guadagnarsi un po' di spazio per respirare. Per un attimo i loro sguardi si incontrarono, i suoi occhi nocciola e quelli dell'inaspettato visitatore, blu e profondissimi, come gli oscuri fondali dell'oceano. Jellal le concesse appena un sorriso prima di tornare in azione, accarezzandole questa volta la pelle del collo con le labbra. Ne seguì lentamente tutto il contorno, fino alla base, e quando raggiunse il punto desiderato morse, forte, strappando ad Erza un gemito.

- Non sei contenta di rivedermi? - Jellal la costrinse ad aprire le gambe, usando un ginocchio come leva e soltanto in quell'istante lasciò andare la presa sui polsi della sua vittima. La sua mano destra cominciò a tracciarne il contorno della spalla, sfregando il pollice nel punto in cui l'aveva morsa. Poi scese più giù, lungo il braccio, esaminando delicatamente tutte le scanalature e le giunture dei guanti d'acciaio che la ragazza indossava. Poi risalì ancora una volta, passandole dietro la schiena per staccarla dalla parete. La mano sinistra di Jellal, invece, strisciò più giù, lungo la coscia e con un leggero strattone la tirò su, facendo in modo che aderisse al suo fianco. La gonna di Erza si ritirò immediatamente, dando finalmente all'uomo la possibilità di accarezzare la sua pelle nuda.

- Togliti l'armatura. - Sussurrò Jellal, sfiorandole l'orecchio con il naso ed Erza ubbidì, stringendogli più forte le gambe attorno ai fianchi mentre lui la sollevava e la metteva a sedere sul tavolo più vicino. Le mani Jellal adesso potevano accarezzarla liberamente e infilarsi sotto la stoffa dei vestiti. Dovunque si posassero lasciavano una scia infuocata.

Uno dopo l'altro i bottoni della camicatta di Erza vennero staccati ed il capo venne sfilato, scartato e buttato in un angolo della stanza.

- È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, non è vero? -

- Un bel po' ma ... -

Jellal non la lasciò finire, le prese il viso tra le mani e tornò a baciarla, questa volta con ancora più passione di prima. Quando Erza si separò da lui, cercando disperatamente un po' d'aria, il ragazzo non le permise di allontanarsi nemmeno di un millimetro. L'attirò ancora più vicino mordendole il labbro inferiore per convincerla ad aprire di più la bocca per lui. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e subito tutto si trasformò in una lotta per la supremazia.

Adesso non c'era davvero più tempo per respirare.

Erza spinse via il cappuccio di Jellal, infilandogli le dita tra i capelli, stringendoli, arricciandoli. Le sue dita poi scivolarono più giù, lungo il collo e poi dietro le spalle, mentre l'altra mano cercava sul davanti l'ultimo bottone rimasto che teva ancora fissato il mantello. Fu proprio mentre scorreva le sue dita sulla stoffa che Erza ad un certo punto incontrò qualcosa di denso e appiccicoso. Una sostanza inconfondibile - Il tuo mantello è sporco di sangue. -

- Non ti preoccupare non è il mio. - Fu proprio Jellal a staccare l'ultimo bottone e a lasciar cadere il capo insanguinato a terra. - E allora? Non mi hai ancora risposto. - Le sussurrò di nuovo il ragazzo all'orecchio.

- Non ti sono mancato neanche un po'? - Il suo respiro era sempre più rovente, la sua voce più rauca.

- Che cosa ci fai in città? -

Erza sentì Jellal sorridere contro la sua spalla - Domani leggerai sui giornali della mia ultima "impresa". - E poi tornò a baciarla. Le sue mani questa volta non esitarono oltre ad infilarsi sotto l'orlo della gonna, sollevando Erza giusto quel po' che gli serviva per sfilarle lo slip.

- Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci. - La ragazza riuscì a stento a guadagnarsi un po' di spazio per mormorare

- Lo sai cosa succederebbe se ci dovessero scoprire? Tu finiresti alla forca e io insieme a te! E tutta la mia gilda verrebbe messa alla gogna! -

- Lo dici ogni volta che ci incontriamo Scarlet, eppure sono anni che andiamo avanti così e non ci hanno mai presi. - Il ragazzo le prese una guancia, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre con l'altra mano armeggiava per sbottonare il pantalone. - E ti prometto, Erza, che nessuno sarà mai preso fino a che non avremo compiuto la nostra missione. E ti prometto anche che quando tutto sarà finito metteremo la testa a posto e che anche io ritornerò a camminare alla luce del sole. -

Era evidente che Jellal non voleva perdere tempo in preliminari.

- Stenditi. -

Ed in fondo nemmeno Erza ne aveva voglia. Alla fine la ragazza appoggiò la schiena sul legno del tavolo ed aprì le gambe senza aggiungere altro.

Contemporaneamente in un posto completamente diverso ed in un'altra camera da letto, la lunga notte del regno di Fiore stava appena per cominciare. Il duca Junelle si era appena chiuso la porta alle spalle, reggendo una candela. Ridacchiava tra sé e sé immaginando le montagne d'oro che avrebbe sognato quella notte, dopo un'ultima, fruttuosa giornata di lavoro. Ma ancor prima che potesse avvicinarsi al letto e spostare la tenda una figura incappucciata emerse dalle ombre con un movimento elegante e felino. Il conte non riuscì nemmeno a gridare. La figura incappucciata mosse una mano ed una corda stregata lo intrappolò bloccandogli braccia e gambe, serrandogli il collo e la bocca. Il duca rimase così, immobile come una statua, con la candela ancora stretta in mano. La luce della luna filtrava leggermente dalle grandi finestre illuminando a stento il viso della strana figura incappucciata che lo aveva appena aggredito. Un sorriso bestiale, canini affilati e baffi da gatto dipinti sulle guance. La mano che sporgeva tesa verso di lui aveva delle eleganti unghie affilate ed una lunga coda ondeggiava sotto il bordo del mantello.

- Io so cosa hai fatto. - Sussurrò la misteriosa figura con voce femminile ed il duca cominciò a tremare ancora più forte di prima, cercando di scuotere la testa, ma invano.

- Tu sei un usuraio che non si fa scrupolo ad usare la sua posizione per rovinare la povera gente di questo villaggio. A causa della tua avidità molte persone sono state costrette sul lastrico oppure al suicidio. -

Il duca stava sudando copiosamente, ma non aveva modo di ribattere.

- Ma ti prometto una cosa. - Disse la sconosciuta sorridendo - Se mi dici dove sono i documenti che ti incriminano farò la brava e mi limiterò a consegnarti alle autorità. Allora? -

Nonostante la corda che gli bloccava la bocca il duca si sforzò di gridare la sua risposta.

- Dietro il quadro? Ho capito, grazie. - L'attimo dopo un rumore di ossa le fece eco ed il corpo senza vita del duca si afflosciò sul pavimento, legato come un salame e con il collo rotto.

- Nyaahahan! Quanto mi piace giocare al gatto col topo! - La misteriosa donna incappucciata scavalcò con grazia il corpo del duca e si diresse nella direzione indicata, rimuovendo un quadro. Dietro c'era una cassaforte ma le bastò usare uno dei suoi lunghi artigli per far scattare la serratura. Dentro c'era un grosso faldone di fogli, lo raccolse e lo sfogliò rapidamente. Non aveva bisogno di luce per leggerne il contenuto grazie ai suoi occhi da gatto. Le riuscì di pronunciare solo una frase - È incredibile quanta gente possa truffare una sola persona. -

Nel frattempo la vita notturna continuava a scorrere caotica a movimentata come sempre nel grande casinò di Hargeon. Un uomo aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso spalancando le porte con un colpo secco. Indossava una lunga pelliccia nera e aveva le dita coperte da anelli d'oro con grosse gemme preziose. Insieme a lui c'era un sospetto gruppo d'uomini vestiti di scuro, ma il buttafuori li lasciò lo stesso entrare senza battere ciglio. Era un omaccione grosso e con le spalle larghe; al posto della mandibola aveva una protesi di ferro ed un turbante che gli copriva parte della faccia e l'occhio destro.

- Cuprier! - Esclamò il tizio coperto di anelli, sedendosi al tavolo da gioco. - Oggi sento che è la mia serata fortunata, voglio puntare alto! - E detto questo rovesciò giù da un sacchetto una grossa manciata di fiches, ma a quelle parole il mazziere sorrise mescolando le carte. - Se sei proprio sicuro che questa sia la tua serata fortunata, perché non puntiamo ancora più alto che delle semplici fiches? Facciamo un gioco in cui sono messe in palio le nostre vite. - Era poco più di un ragazzo, con i capelli biondi e la pelle scura ma il suo sorriso era agghiacciante. Un tatuaggio scuro, simile ad una S stilizzata gli decorava il lato sinistro del mento, ed un unico orecchino gli pendeva giù dall'orecchio di quello stesso lato, sfavillando sotto le luci del casinò.

- Io so cosa hai fatto. - Sussurrò il mazziere e gli occhi dell'uomo che gli stava davanti si allargarono per lo stupore - Hai usato i tuoi poteri per costringere una lunga lista di innocenti a pagare il pizzo, con la minaccia di trasformare loro e le loro famiglie in schifosissimi insetti. Ma qui l'unico verme sei tu. - Il ragazzo ed il buttafuori si scambiarono un cenno impercettibile e nella sala calò improvvisamente il buio. Ci fu un rapido flash e quando la luce si riaccese entrambi erano già spariti nel nulla ma l'estorsore giaceva a terra con una carta da gioco, affilata come un rasoio, conficcata in gola. Attorno a lui stava già cominciando ad allargarsi un lago di sangue mentre tutti i suoi scagnozzi coprivano il pavimento come bambole di pezza esanimi.

Contemporaneamente in un bar di periferia, un gruppo di uomini dall'aria poco raccomandabile stava ridendo a squarciagola mentre uno di loro, in piedi sul tavolo, raccontava della sua ultima bravata e di come aveva rapinato e violentato una ragazza. Nel bel mezzo della confusione anche altre due persone sedevano in disparte al bancone. La prima era un uomo vestito in maniera elegante e impeccabile, con tanto di occhiali scuri, nonostante fosse piena notte. La sua faccia aveva qualcosa di spigoloso, sembrava quasi fatta di cubi. L'uomo seduto accanto a lui invece era un colosso con i baffi e i capelli lunghi; la sua faccia aveva qualcosa di altrettanto strano e sembrava fatta di pietra. Stringeva una Bibbia sotto il braccio.

- Avreste dovuto vedere come mi implorava di smetterla! - Continuava a gridare il tizio sul tavolo - E sapete io cosa ho fatto? -

- Io so cosa hai fatto. - Lo interruppe l'uomo vestito in maniera impeccabile, girandosi verso di lui e puntandogli una mano contro, mentre imitava il gesto di una pistola - E credimi non è cool da dire in pubblico. - L'attimo dopo il tizio cadde a terra con un foro di proiettile dritto in mezzo al petto. Ci fu un istante di silenzio e poi la banda raccolta nel bar scoppiò a gridare, minacciando di gettarsi sui due sconosciuti, ma l'uomo con la Bibbia scosse la testa. - Anche io so cosa avete fatto e so che avete molto peccato. Il Signore dice che rubare è sbagliato. -

Poi sollevò una mano ed in un attimo fu: il terremoto. Un mare di terra e di fango eruttò dal pavimento inghiottendo i criminali e tutto il locale, sgretolandolo pezzo per pezzo. Lo strano incantesimo durò pochi secondi eppure quando il suo effetto si esaurì del malfamato bar di periferia non rimaneva più nulla, solo una pozza di fango da cui si ergevano a stento qualche asse di legno ed un paio di mani. Soltanto i due misteriosi uomini ed il barista con il suo bancone erano rimasti incolumi.

- Che il Signore benedica le vostre amine. - Il tizio con la Bibbia fece il segno della croce con una mano per aria e poi si rivolse al pover'uomo che era rimasto a tremare dietro di lui. - Ci scusi per il disturbo. Questo dovrebbe bastare a ripagare i danni. - E gli tirò un sacchetto, allontanandosi insieme al suo compagno. La stoffa mezza aperta lasciava intravedere al suo interno un mucchio di jewel d'oro, abbastanza per poter compare un bar completamente nuovo.

Nel frattempo in un vicolo buio, una donna stava camminando mentre fumava. Ridacchiava tra sé e sé che il suo lavoro era fin troppo facile, ma d'un tratto un'ombra le bloccò la strada. Si trattava di una ragazzina dai capelli rosa con un mantello nero ed un cappuccio calato sulla testa. - E tu chi cazzo sei? - Le strillò la donna.

- Levati di mezzo! -

- Io so cosa hai fatto. - Disse la ragazzina sollevando un braccio e mostrandole il braccialetto rosa che vi teneva. La donna replicò il gesto a sua volta e si accorse con orrore che anche lei aveva un oggetto simile al polso. Il suo corpo sembrava fosse diventato improvvisamente di pietra, non riusciva più a muoverlo come aveva sempre fatto.

- So che usi i tuoi poteri in modo crudele. - Continuò la piccola figura incappucciata con un tono freddo, quasi meccanico. - E che costringi delle ragazzine come me a prostituirsi per i tuoi sporchi guadagni. - La donna avrebbe voluto gridarle contro e chiederle come faceva a saperlo ma la bocca non si mosse e la sigaretta le cadde dalle labbra. Una lama affilata le aveva appena trapassato il petto, sbocciando come un sinistro fiore di metallo insanguinato. Alle sue spalle a stringere saldamente l'elsa della katana tra le mani era apparsa una seconda donna incappucciata, con gli occhi castami e dei lunghi capelli lisci e scuri che ricadevano ribelli fuori dal mantello. - Non temere, la mia Archnemy laverà via tutte le tue colpe col sangue. Brucia all'inferno. -

Più tardi, quella stessa notte, una delle guardie in ronda al castello del duca Junelle sollevò la torcia per illuminare meglio le mura esterne che stava pattugliando. Erano tappezzate di fogli e sul portone era inciso uno strano simbolo. Sembrava che una bestia selvaggia lo avesse impresso con i suoi artigli. - Che cos'è questo? - Alcuni servi stavano correndo fuori mentre una folla di curiosi cominciava già a raccogliersi intorno a loro. Gridavano che il duca era stato strangolato.

- Guardate quel simbolo! - La voce acuta e terrorizzata di una donna scosse il casinò - Quelle carte a terra non formano una specie di Cs? -

- Sulla C c'è un cappello da strega ... - Sussurrò tra sé e sé l'uomo lasciato tra i resti del bar, esaminando il simbolo impresso sul sacchetto di monete.

- Crime Sorcière ... - Constatarono impotenti i cavalieri runici, osservando il simbolo inciso sulla schiena della vittima abbandonata nel vicolo. La luce dell'alba cominciava appena a rischiarare Fiore.


	2. Prima pagina

**Ed ecco per voi il secondo capitolo di Crime Sorcière! Finalmente ecco qualche informazione in più sulla piccola gilda oscura. I suoi componenti sono un po' in più rispetto a quelli originali, ma dategli una possibilità. Ognuno ha un motivo per essere qui e mentre la storia progredisce capirete perchè. Buona lettura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prima pagina<strong>

_I've seen the world, done it all  
>Had my cake now<br>Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now  
>Hot summer nights, mid July<br>When you and I were forever wild_

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
>Please let me bring my man<em>

_(Young and beautiful - Lana del Rey)_

Quando Erza si svegliò la luce del sole aveva già inondato la camera da letto e la finestra giaceva aperta come la sera prima, ma questa volta non c'era nessuna brezza a far ondeggiare la tenda. La ragazza passò una mano sulla zona del materasso accanto a lei: il letto era ancora caldo eppure la sua compagnia doveva essersene già andata da un bel pezzo. - Jellal, spero che tu sappia che sei davvero un bastardo ad andare e venire in questo modo. - Erza lanciò un sospiro e si rimise a sedere coprendosi con la stoffa del lenzuolo stropicciato. Che cosa le restava da fare adesso? Probabilmente una doccia, colazione, un caffè e fingere che fosse stato tutto un sogno.

Quando Erza uscì di casa, quella mattina su Magnolia splendeva il sole ed il cielo era terso e azzurro come se non fosse accaduto assolutamente niente la notte precedente, eppure lei sapeva che non era così.

Un garzone a lato della strada stava strillando per attirare l'attenzione e vendere il pacco di giornali che stringeva sotto il braccio - CRIME SORCIÈRE COLPISCE ANCORA! Comprate l'ultimo numero del MagicPaper per sapere cosa è successo! -

- Ne prendo uno. - Erza tirò un jewel al ragazzo e quello rispose rapidamente gettandole una copia - Subito Signorina Titania! -

Sotto il cielo azzurro e senza nuvole tutta Fiore in realtà si era appena svegliata in un lago di sangue. L'intera città stava leggendo; Erza aveva come l'impressione che nessuno avesse mai comprato tanti quotidiani. Anche la gilda aveva ricevuto la notizia e tutti erano impegnati a sfogliare le pagine dei notiziari.

- Hey, Erza! Hai sentito cosa è successo? - La voce di Gray fu la prima ad accoglierla ed Erza gli rispose agitando la copia che aveva in mano, senza staccare gli occhi dalla prima pagina.

- Certo che è stata un'escalation abbastanza eclatante. - Commentò invece Cana dal suo posto - Leggere certe cose di primo mattino mi rovina lo stomaco. -

E la risposta corale di Wakaba e Macao non si fece attendere oltre - Ma se ti sei già scolata un barile di birra? -

- Purtroppo quelli di Crime Sorcière fanno sempre così. - Sospirò Mirajane continuando a lucidare il bicchiere che aveva tra le mani - Ogni volta che entrano in azione è sempre qualcosa di eclatante. -

Lucy era seduta anche lei al bancone ma sentiva di essere l'unica a non aver capito di cosa stessero parlando.

- Che cos'è Crime Sorcière? -

- Come fai a non saperlo? - Strillò Levy sbucando improvvisamente dietro di lei. Aveva il suo paio di occhiali magici sul naso, un taccuino ed un pennarello nero stretto tra le dita. - Davvero non ne hai mai sentito parlare? -

La maga celeste scosse la testa e l'amica non esitò oltre a snocciolare tutto quello che sapeva, tracciando col pennarello uno scarabocchio sul suo taccuino: una C e una s intrecciate ed un cappello da strega stilizzato sulla prima lettera. - Crime Sorcière è una gilda oscura, cioè un'organizzazione che è stata dichiarata illegale e pericolosa dal Consiglio di Magia. Purtroppo ci sono molte gilde oscure qui a Fiore. Questo è il loro simbolo. -

- Anche quel tizio di Lullaby faceva parte di una gilda oscura, giusto? - La interruppe Natsu e Levy annuì

- Sì, anche Eisenwald era una gilda oscura, ma ci sono gilde più pericolose lì fuori e Crime Sorcière è una di quelle! Si tratta di una gilda di assassini che prende di mira altre gilde oscure e criminali di ogni tipo! -

- Leggi ad esempio il numero di oggi. - Gray le passò il giornale mettendole la prima pagina sotto il naso.

- Hanno trovato un certo duca strangolato e affissi sulle mura del suo castello tutte le prove delle sue estorsioni. Un boss mafioso e i suoi scagnozzi sono stati giustiziati in pubblico nel bel mezzo di un casinò. Un intero bar di periferia è stato inghiottito dal terreno insieme ad una gang di rapinatori violenti. Una sfruttatrice che costringeva delle ragazze a vendersi è stata invece trovata in un vicolo affettata in due. Ma la cosa più eclatante è successa praticamente ad un passo da Magnolia. Una coppia di cacciatori questa mattina all'alba ha visto un filo di fumo sollevarsi dal bosco. Hanno subito pensato che fosse un principio d'incendio e hanno chiamato soccorsi ma il fumo veniva fuori da una cava. Dentro più di quaranta tra maghi e banditi ammazzati e carbonizzati. Erano i componenti di una piccola gilda oscura: Southern Wolves. -

- Quaranta persone? - Strillò Lucy sentendo chiudersi lo stomaco e Gray strinse le spalle come a dire che nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsi quale mostro avesse fatto una cosa del genere - Tutto nel giro di una sola notte e ovviamente il simbolo di Crime Sorcière era in ognuna di queste scene. -

Levy scosse anche lei la testa - Si comportano come una sorta di giustizieri oscuri. -

- Ma non c'è nulla di giusto in quello che fanno. - Questa volta fu la voce del master in persona a interromperla. Il vecchio se ne stava seduto con aria seria e le braccia incrociate. - A volte, quando qualcuno compie qualcosa di malvagio, proviamo la tentazione di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. Ma quelle che Crime Sorcière consuma con tanta facilità, sono delle vite umane ricche di possibilità e che potrebbero perfino pentirsi e votarsi al bene, ma a cui non viene concessa nessuna seconda possibilità in questo modo. Sono dei criminali ma purtroppo nessuno conosce le loro vere identità e nessuno sa come fermarli. Imparate bene quel simbolo figlioli e state il più lontani possibile quando lo vedete! -

Erza ripiegò il giornale e si lasciò andare su uno degli sgabelli accanto al bancone, sospirando e augurandosi tra sé e sé soltanto una cosa: " Jellal, ragazzi ... Vi prego state al sicuro. "

Contemporaneamente in un luogo protetto ma indefinito del regno di Fiore, sette figure sospette stavano allegramente brindando e ridacchiando tra loro.

Una donna aveva appena fatto ingresso nella stanza. Era una figura elegante e sinuosa con dei lunghissimi capelli corvini. - Allora ragazzi come sono andate le vostre missioni ieri sera? Ho sentito dire che ve la siete spassata. Che peccato che io fossi impegnata con la scartoffie! Odio la burocrazia di questa gilda, lo sapete? -

- Ci siamo divertiti un sacco Ultear! - La chiamò la ragazza gatto - Quel ratto di cui dovevo occuparmi io per un attimo era perfino convinto che l'avrei risparmiato! -

- Sei una sadica, Millianna. - Ribatté sottovoce il ragazzo con la pelle scura ed i capelli biondi e l'altra non esitò nemmeno un secondo a replicare con una linguaccia - Senti chi parla, Sho! -

- Tutti e due dovreste darvi una controllata. Siete poco cool in missione. - Constatò il tipo vestito in maniera impeccabile e con la faccia a blocchi, ma solo per beccarsi una doppia linguaccia - Tu sei quello poco cool Wally! -

- Mio fratello ha ragione. - Aggiunse il mago coi baffi - Il nostro compito è quello di portare giustizia. Abbiate almeno un po' di pietà per quelle povere anime. -

- La pianti con questa storia, Hoteye? - Lo rimbeccò il colosso con la mascella d'acciaio - Le anime non esistono e se io ne avessi una la scambierei volentieri con una birra gelata! -

Quell'ultima esclamazione causò una raffica di risate e l'ilarità generale. Ultear invece lanciò un sospiro e si andò a sedere dietro la piccola figura incappucciata con i capelli rosa, stringendola a sé e domandandole se anche per lei era andato tutto bene - Che te ne pare di lavorare con Kagura, eh Meredy? -

- Preferisco te. -

Per tutta risposta la donna con la katana spalancò la bocca - Si può sapere che ti ho fatto io? -

Ma Ultear strinse la ragazzina ancora più forte - È molto semplice: tu sei una zia cattiva. -

- E allora tu sei la peggiore matrigna che si sia mai vista in giro per la regione! La più degenerata e la più ... -

- La volete smettere di fare casino? Di questo passo vi farete sentire fino ad Era. - L'ultima figura a fare il suo ingresso in stanza fu Jellal col mantello ancora insanguinato e il cappuccio calato sulla tesa. Ma i suoi compagni non fecero caso al suo aspetto e lo accolsero comunque con una raffica di bentornato.

Il ragazzo si sfilò il mantello, facendo scricchiolare le articolazioni e si andò a sedere a tavola, afferrando qualcosa per colazione. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere come fossero andate le missioni della notte precedente: si fidava ciecamente delle abilità dei suoi compagni.

- Sono passato da Scarlet. - Annunciò Jellal come se niente fosse ma la sua dichiarazione fu accolta da una serie di grida di giubilo ancora più forti di prima.

Sho fu il primo a balzare in piedi - Come sta la sorellona? -

- Sana come un pesce. -

E a quelle parole Ultear roteò gli occhi all'indietro come a dire che non voleva sapere fino a che punto Jellal l'avesse visitata. - Mi ha dato un messaggio per te. - Continuò il mago in direzione della donna - Nell'ultima missione in cui è stata coinvolta lei e i suoi compagni si sono trovati a combattere contro un certo Lyon. Lo conosci? - Solo allora Ultear smise di roteare gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio sull'argomento.

- A quanto pare il ragazzo era andato fuori di testa e voleva riportare in vita Deliora, il demone che tua madre aveva sigillato, tutto solo per provare le sue abilità. Per fortuna non ci è riuscito, perché quando il ghiaccio si è sciolto il mostro è crollato a pezzi. Ur aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. -

- Jellal, lo sai che ormai ho superato quella storia di mia madre. - Lo rassicurò Ultear, cogliendo una nota preoccupata nel suo tono di voce - Tutta la sua storia e quella di quel Gray Fullbuster. Tuttavia non riesco a spiegarmi come si faccia ad essere così ritardato da voler riportare in vita un demone di quelle proporzioni. Giuro che se lo avessi saputo prima ci avrei pensato io in persona ad aprire la testa di Lyon con la mia sfera di cristallo! -

- Non temere, da quel che mi ha detto, Erza and company lo hanno preso per bene a calci. Se non era ritardato prima credo che lo sia diventato adesso. -

- Ha detto qualcosa anche per me? - Continuò ad insistere Sho e Jellal si passò una mano tra i capelli, sforzandosi di ricordare - Mi ha chiesto quando accidenti hai intenzione di trovarti una fidanzata. - Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere ma l'altro continuò a passarsi le dita sulle tempie - Mi ha detto anche un sacco di altre cose ... Vediamo ... Wally! Erza è molto dispiaciuta ma non ha trovato il modello di occhiali da sole che volevi. -

L'uomo scosse la testa - Questo è poco cool ... -

- Millianna, mi ha detto di dirti che l'idea degli stivali intonati al colore della coda le piace un sacco. -

E la ragazza gatto lanciò un grido d'esultanza.

- Simon, ti manda un grosso abbraccio. - E l'uomo con la mascella di ferro si strinse da solo con le sue grosse braccia e l'aria sognante. - E ha detto di dare uno schiaffo ad Hoteye da parte sua, perché deve finirla con quella cazzo di Bibbia. - E l'omone non esitò oltre a menare un ceffone dietro la testa del compagno.

- Cosa? Ma io sono in mezzo a un cammino di fede! -

- Erza aveva previsto anche questo. - E Jellal fece nuovamente cenno a Simon di colpire.

- Le hai consegnato il mio messaggio? - Kagura si mise subito in mezzo senza permettergli di divagare oltre.

- Ah, sì. - E Jellal per tutta risposta le puntò un dito contro, sorridendo - Ha detto che preferisce diventare lesbica piuttosto che lavorare in coppia con te e che puoi infilarti la tua adorata katana tu sai dove. -

- Ma si può sapere cosa ho fatto a tutti quanti? -

- A volte diventi una strega quando sei in missione, te ne sei mai accorta? - Jellal scosse la testa e poi si mise a frugare tra le tasche - Meredy. - La ragazzina tese le mani per afferrare un sacchetto al volo - Queste invece le manda per te. - La più piccola della comitiva aprì l'elastico ed un sorriso finalmente le illuminò le labbra

- Sono caramelle alla fragola! -

- Alla torta di fragole. - La corresse Jellal ed Ultear lo incalzò a continuare - A me non manda a dire niente, oltre a quella storia triste di mia madre? -

- Certo! Ha detto che devi smetterla di comportarti come mia suocera e di starmi addosso tutto il giorno. -

La donna aggrottò un sopracciglio - Sei sicuro di aver riportato proprio le parole precise di Erza? -

- Io mi immagino più qualcosa del tipo ... - Meredy si schiarì la voce. A quanto pare le caramelle le avevano sciolto la lingua. - " Ultear, ti prego occupati di Jellal ed evita che si cacci nei guai mentre non ci sono! " - La sua imitazione della voce di Erza era così straordinariamente smile che l'intera comitiva scoppiò ancora a ridere.

- A volte non so nemmeno io come la sorellona faccia a volerlo ancora intorno. - Ridacchiò Sho e Ultear scosse la testa - Sono molti i misteri che circondano Jelly, mio caro amico. Io non capisco ancora nemmeno come facciamo a considerarlo il Master di Crime Sorcière. -

- La vuoi smettere di chiamarmi Jelly, Ultear? -

- Non è colpa mia se il tuo nome è ridicolo. Se ti va prova a trovare qualcosa che suoni bene con il mio. -

E giù ancora una raffica di risate.

Se qualche estraneo fosse capitato per sbaglio in quel covo segreto, nascosto chissà in quale meandro di Fiore, avrebbe sicuramente pensato che quelli fossero dei semplici amici di vecchia data e non avrebbe mai sospettato che si trattasse un gruppo di esperti assassini, ricercati dalla legge. Tutte persone che fino a poche ore prima erano impegnate a cacciare e ad uccidere le loro vittime.

- Piuttosto ... - Cominciò Ultear cambiando il tono del discorso - Cosa ti ha detto di serio Scarlet? -

Jellal finì di buttar giù la sua colazione - Mi ha proposto una serie di piste, ma non possiamo garantire con certezza che portino fino a Tartaros. Temo che ti tocchino altre scartoffie Ultear. -

- Pazienza. - La donna si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino - Il ruolo di un genio è tutto dietro le quinte. Lasciate fare a me! -


	3. Nuova missione

**Ed ecco il terzo capitolo della storia ma anche il primo flashback che spiega i retroscena della vita dei ragazzi di Crime Sorcière. Ce ne saranno molti altri in futuro che racconteranno il modo in cui la gilda è nata, perchè e come mai sono tutti così ossessionati da Tartaros. Ma per ora questo è solo un piccolo assaggio!**

**Nuova missione**

_We don't ever stop,  
>And we're never gonna change<em>

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us  
>We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change<em>

_(Here's to never growing up - Avril Lavigne)_

_- Quando diventerò grande farò il boss della mafia! - Esclamò Wally illustrando i suoi progetti per il futuro, completamente dimentico del fatto di essere un bambino ridotto in schiavitù. - Avrò un sacco di scagnozzi alle mie dipendenze, sarò ricchissimo e mi vestirò solo con gli abiti più alla moda e gli occhiali scuri! -_

_- Io invece farò il capo indiano! - Esclamò il fratello Richard, saltando in piedi a sua volta ed imitando qualche passo di danza attorno ad un fuoco immaginario - Cominciate pure a chiamarmi gran capo Hoteye! Tu Simon invece cosa vuoi fare? -_

_Simon era quello più grosso del gruppo, che cresceva di più in altezza e con le spalle più larghe, ma era anche quello col cuore più tenero. - Io voglio fare il pasticciere. - Ammise alla fine, dopo averci pensato un po' su con le braccia incrociate. La sua affermazione causò una sfilza di mormorii di protesta, specialmente da parte di Wally che non ci vedeva niente di avventuroso nel fare il pasticciere._

_- Che c'è di male a voler imparare a fare le torte e i dolci? - Lo rimbeccò Kagura, l'affezionatissima sorellina di Simon - Se lui vuole fare il pasticciere allora voglio farlo anche io! -_

_- Io invece voglio diventare un mago! - Esclamò Sho con entusiasmo - Una volta uno è venuto al mio villaggio e ci ha fatto vedere tutti i giochi che faceva con le carte! Era fantastico! -_

_- Io diventerò un gatto. - Concluse infine Millianna._

_- Ma non puoi diventare un gatto! - Le gridarono dietro gli amici costringendola a rispondere con una linguaccia - E invece sì! Nya! -_

_Erano chiusi in una grande cella buia e sporca eppure, nonostante la stanchezza e le percosse, quei bambini avevano ancora abbastanza energia per sognare. - Che cosa vuoi fare tu da grande? - Jellal si chinò accanto ad Erza mentre i loro compagni erano troppo intenti a bisticciare per sentirli. La bambina si girò a guardare fuori dalla cella senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, fissando le guardie che passavano pigramente durante il loro giro di ronda. - Io voglio una spada e voglio pure una corazza! Così tutti avranno paura di me e non mi ordineranno più cosa fare! -_

_- Vuoi ... Vuoi diventare un cavaliere? - Ripeté Jellal con aria incredula: non aveva mai sentito nessuna ragazza dire una cosa del genere. - Ma non hai bisogno di una spada! Perché quando diventeremo grandi ti sposerò e ci penserò io a proteggerti! -_

_Erza si sentì avvampare di colpo e la sua faccia divenne rossa come i suoi capelli. Ma Jellal stava ridendo e non era facile capire se fosse serio oppure no. - Quando fuggiremo da questa torre ci sposeremo e vivremo felici per sempre! -_

Felici per sempre ...

- Che cosa siamo diventati invece ... - Erza si passò una mano sulla faccia, sforzandosi di svegliarsi completamente. A quanto pare aveva appena fatto un lungo viaggio nel mondo dei sogni e dei ricordi del suo passato.

Ormai erano trascorsi già parecchi giorni dall'incidente dell'isola dei demoni e tutto era tornato a scorrere in modo tranquillo a Magnolia e alla gilda di Fairy Tail. Forse tranquillo non era il termine esatto, perché alla gilda le cose erano sempre terribilmente caotiche, ma se Erza avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe votato lo stesso per la parola "tranquillo". Nell'ultimo periodo non c'erano stati incidenti e anche lei ne aveva approfittato per concedersi una piccola pausa: non era andata a lavoro ma si era cercata un posticino comodo sul divano. Non aveva mai abbastanza tempo, ma tra una missione e l'altra le piaceva concedersi un po' di relax e leggere un libro. Levy a volte le suggeriva qualche titolo oppure le prestava qualche volume. Quando non aveva voglia di leggere la cosa che amava fare di più era shopping e per lei non faceva differenza acquistare abiti o armi.

- Questo libro che mi ha suggerito Levy ... - Erza avrebbe voluto dare la colpa a lei per il fatto che si fosse addormentata ma forse si trattava solo di stanchezza accumulata. - Santo cielo non pensavo che quella ragazza leggesse cose del genere ... È ... È ... - Fu proprio mentre Erza stava riflettendo sul modo in cui avrebbe definito il romanzo, che qualcuno interruppe la sua concentrazione bussando rumorosamente contro la porta. Accidenti! Quando Jellal fosse passato la prossima volta doveva chiedergli di piazzare all'ingresso delle rune capaci di impedire agli scocciatori di bussare. Magari un incantesimo capace di incenerirli ...

- Erzaaaa! Sei in casaaaa? -

- Se sei venuto per sfidarmi a duello, allora Natsu, torna il prossimo millennio! -

- Erza ci siamo anche noi! -

C'era anche Lucy?

- Dai apri! -

- Apri, Aye! -

E Gray ed Happy. Erza lanciò un lungo sospiro richiudendo il libro. Chissà perché, ma aveva l'impressione che quel giorno non avrebbe più avuto tempo di leggere. - Eccomi! - E quando aprì la porta la comitiva si infilò dentro senza neanche chiedere permesso, andando ad accomodarsi al tavolo del soggiorno.

- Posso sapere perché siete qui? -

- Hai qualcosa da sgranocchiare? -

- Per me delle sardine! -

- Io vorrei un caffè. -

Erza lanciò un sospiro e si diresse verso la credenza tirando un pacco di patatine dritto in testa a Natsu e una scatola di sardine ad Happy. La maga si ritrovò a ridacchiare pensando al fatto che ormai faceva la spesa in base ai gusti dei suoi ospiti. - Il caffè arriva tra un attimo ma nel frattempo potreste almeno dirmi perché siete qui? -

- Che casa adorabile che hai! Hai anche un secondo piano? - Lucy era l'unica ancora in piedi; si stava guardando attorno con aria ammirata. Erza si era dimenticata del fatto che non fosse mai venuta prima a farle visita. - Non è niente di speciale Lucy ... -

- Io la trovo fantastica! Mi piace questo tocco d'azzurro e l'idea dell'angolo cottura nel soggiorno mi piace ancora di più. L'hai davvero comprata tutta da sola? -

- In genere puoi permettertelo quando lavori e non ti porti Natsu dietro a distruggere cose oppure ... - Lo sguardo di Erza si appuntò sui pettorali di Gray - Lui a prendersi denunce per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. -

- EHI! -

- Rimettiti la camicia allora! Non voglio uomini nudi in giro! -

- Anche l'appartamento di Lucy è grazioso ma la padrona di casa è una strega. - Continuò Happy mangiucchiando allegramente le sue sardine.

- Lo sai che Fairy Tail ha un dormitorio femminile, sulla collina? La chiamiamo Fairy Hill. - Le spiegò a quel punto Erza - Qualche volta potrei accompagnarti a fare un giro. Apparte Cana e Mira stanno tutte lì ... - Ma Erza non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase prima che Natsu cominciasse a strillare, rischiando di strozzarsi con tutte le patatine che aveva in bocca - No Lucy non andare! Lì i maschi non sono più ammessi e non potrei dormire da te! -

- Vi conoscete da così poco eppure avete già dormito insieme? - Gridò subito dopo Gray e così forte da farsi sentire fino alla gilda.

- Già! Il letto di Lucy è definitivamente il migliore. Ho provato un sacco di letti ma il suo è il più comodo! -

Per un attimo Gray rimase ancora un istante a bocca aperta, poi la richiuse e agitò una mano - Come non detto. - Lucy invece continuò a fissarlo - Quanti letti avresti provato tu? -

- Se vuoi posso aiutarti a farlo smettere. - Le suggerì Erza - Con me ci ha provato una sola volta ed è stata anche l'ultima. -

- Magari, mi saresti di grande aiuto. - A quel punto Lucy lanciò un lungo sospiro ma poi il suo sguardo cadde su qualcos'altro, qualcosa in bella mostra sul divano. - Oh, conosco questo libro! " Cinquanta sfumature di magia "! Mi hanno consigliato di leggerlo. -

- Non dirmi che te lo ha suggerito Levy? -

- Sì, ha detto che è il massimo! -

Pervertita. Ecco! Finalmente Erza aveva trovato il termine giusto per Levy: una sporca pervertita.

- Vieni Lucy, ne ho preparato uno anche per te. - Ma alla fine la maga lasciò perdere il capitolo libri, passando una tazza di caffè fumante a Gray e appoggiandone un'altra sul tavolo. Il ragazzo, prese subito un lungo sorso sospirando tra sé e sé - Ottimo come sempre. A volte mi dimentico che sotto quella corazza c'è una ragazza normale e che anche tu sai cucinare. - Gray non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase prima che un pugnale, materializzatosi praticamente dal nulla, si andasse a piantare nel legno del tavolo ad un centimetro dalla sua mano.

- Allora, adesso che siete stati tutti serviti, potete dirmi per quale ragione siete venuti fin qui? -

- Erza ma come mai a casa tua c'è quasi sempre questo odore ... - Natsu alzò la testa in alto annusando rumorosamente l'aria - Sembra puzza di ... Di zolfo! - Come l'illuminazione lo colse così fece un pugno direttamente sulla testa.

- Lo sai che è maleducato dire che le persone anziane puzzano? -

- Che? - Natsu non riuscì a borbottare altro tenendosi la testa tra le mani, ma Erza andò a sedersi come se nulla fosse - C'è questa vecchietta così carina, che abita nella casa accanto e che ogni tanto mi porta una porzione di quello che ha cucinato. Prova ad insultarla ancora e non ti faccio più entrare. -

- Aye ... - Il ragazzo chinò la testa come un cane bastonato. Il suo olfatto era dannatamente acuto ma per fortuna non si poteva dire lo stesso del suo intelletto. Come poteva spiegargli che quell'alone di zolfo era l'odore che lasciava la magia di Jellal?

- Allora, vi stavo chiedendo per l'ennesima volta, perché siete venuti qui? -

- Abbiamo trovato una missione! - Esclamarono questa volta Natsu ed Happy in coro mentre il gatto si sfilava il foglio della richiesta dalla sacca che portava sempre dietro la schiena e glielo porgeva - Parla di recuperare un libro. -

Toh, parlando di libri eccone saltare fuori un altro.

- Noi abbiamo pensato a Lucy. - Le spiegò Natsu ma la ragazza scosse la testa - E io ho pensato che fosse meglio dirlo anche a te, prima che questo imbecille mi trascinasse a Shirostune e distruggesse l'intera città. -

- Shirostune ... - Ripeté Erza tra sé e sé, saggiando quel nome sulla punta della lingua. - Sono già stata a Shirostune una volta. -

- Allora ci stai? - Lucy sorrideva così tanto che non poteva dirle di no. - Ci sto. Ma ho solo un'ultima domanda. Tu che ci fai qui? -

Gray fece spallucce - Vi seguo perché non ho niente da fare? -

Oh, maghi di Fairy Tail! Perché Erza pensava che dopotutto non fossero molto diversi dagli amici con cui era cresciuta alla Torre? Sarebbero stati identici se non avessero scelto strade così diverse ...


	4. Ul come Ultear

**Un altro capitolo è qui ! Anche se si tratta di uno dei più brevi ha un flasback molto interessante . Devo ammettere che l'idea di scrivere di Erza e dei suoi amici di Crime Sorcière da bambini mi piace moltissimo e quindi li vedrete tornare spesso sulla scena. Volevo aggiungere inoltre che la storia di Crime Sorcière ripete buona parte del manga originale di Fairy Tail per giungere fino a Tartaros. Ma gli archi hanno un ordine un po' differente e mancano le sezioni di Edolas, i sette anni di vuoto e il grande torneo di magia. Dal nome della città che appare in questo capitolo è facile indovinare cosa succederà. In ogni caso buona lettura!**

**Ul come Ultear**

_Dopo essere scappati dalla schivitù alla Torre del Paradiso, Erza e i suoi amici avevano ottenuto la libertà ma non di certo una vita migliore. Il gruppo di ragazzini si era ritrovato improvvisamente a vagare per le strade di Fiore senza nessuno a giudarli, nessuno ad accoglierli e soprattutto niente da mangiare. Jellal faceva del suo meglio per incoraggiarli ma nemmeno lui aveva la risposta a tutte le domande e a volte le sue idee non erano delle più brillanti, come quel giorno._

_Fuori dal vicolo buio, stretto tra due palazzi, si vedeva la vivace piazza del mercato, colma di banchi, gente, merce in vendita e soprattutto ... cibo._

_- Okay il piano è questo. - Jellal diede un'ultima occhiata dietro l'angolo e poi tornò a girarsi verso i compagni, schiacciando la schiena contro la parete per non farsi vedere da occhi indiscreti e sussurrando per non farsi udire da orecchie estranee - Qualcuno va lì fuori e fa da diversivo mentre gli altri rubano quanta più frutta possono. Che ne pensate? -_

_- Vi scopriranno. - Jellal si irrigidì di colpo e così fecero tutti gli altri. Una ragazzina esile e dai lunghi capelli neri si era appena affacciata dentro il vicolo . Come aveva fatto ad accorgersi di loro?_

_- Vi scopriranno e quando vi prenderanno ... Credetemi non sarà una bella esperienza. - Continuò la sconosciuta - Non importa se sei un bambino o un adulto ma i cavalieri runici non ci vanno leggeri con i ladri. -_

_- Chi ... - Mormorò Jellal tra i denti - Chi diavolo sei tu? -_

_Il suo tono era minaccioso ma la ragazzina fece ugualmente il suo ingresso in mezzo al gruppo, sorridendo con aria amabile. - Io mi chiamo Ultear Milkovich, ma potete chiamarmi anche Ul, Ultear è un nome troppo lungo. Voi invece chi siete? Non vi ho mai visti prima. -_

_- Questa che vedi è la grande banda che comando. - Esordì Wally facendosi subito avanti - Io sono Wally il Cane Matto, quello è mio fratello Richard ma preferisce farsi chiamare Hoteye, questo è Simon e lei è Kagura sua sorella. Lui è Sho, lei Millianna, quello Jellal e la ragazza coi capelli rossi Erza, ma noi la chiamiamo anche Scarlet. -_

_Jellal si picchiò una mano sulla faccia, Erza fece altrettanto e tutti gli altri gli fecero eco gridando il nome del ragazzo con rabbia - Wally! -_

_- Avevamo deciso di rimanere anonimi! - Kagura non esitò a colpirlo con un ceffone dietro la testa._

_- È per questo che vi ho presentati tutti! -_

_- COME? -_

_- Piacere di conoscervi. - Continuò la nuova arrivata come se nulla fosse - Ma adesso torniamo al punto di partenza. Se volete rubare della frutta, lasciate che un'esperta vi mostri come fare. - A quelle parole tutta l'attenzione tornò a concentrarsi su di lei. - Le vedete quelle due casse di mele? Quelle lì rosse in bella vista? - Una sfilza di brontolii di stomaco le diede la conferma che il gruppo le aveva individuate. _

_- State a vedere. - Ultear mosse le mani in direzione dei frutti ed in men che non si dica tutte le mele avvizzirono, riducendosi a poco più di un torsolo secco. I ragazzini questa volta si lasciarono scappare una serie di mormorii di protesta, forse un po' troppo forti visto che dovevano evitare di farsi scoprire._

_- State in silenzio! Fidatevi di me! È quasi fatta: guardate! -_

_Il proprietario del banco di frutta si era appena accorto che le sue splendide mele erano misteriosamente andate a male e aveva sollevato le due casse pronto a gettarle via. Imprecava che doveva essere colpa di qualche stregoneria ma non sapeva quale e voleva far sparire la frutta prima che qualcuno sospettasse che il suo negozio fosse maledetto._

_- Venite con me adesso! Di qua! - Ultear fece cenno ai suoi nuovi compagni di seguirla correndo via lungo il vicolo ma si fermò quasi subito per scrutare dietro l'angolo alla svolta successiva. L'intero gruppo rischiò di capitombolare per terra per frenare in tempo. - Ancora un attimo ... Adesso! - Il commerciante lasciò le due casse di mele avvizzite vicino la spazzatura ma Ultear fece segno ai ragazzini di procedere soltanto quando ormai era andato via da un po'._

_- E adesso che ci facciamo? - Domandò Jellal ancora più perplesso alla vista delle mele rinsecchite, ma Ultear non aveva ancora finito._

_- Prendetele e venite con me! Qui siamo ancora troppo vicini al mercato: potrebbero vederci! -_

_Questa volta Simon e Richard non protestarono, sollevando le due casse e portandole via con sé._

_Ultear si fermò soltanto quando ormai erano in un angolo buio e completamente deserto, dietro un palazzo abbandonato. Gli indicò di poggiare la refurtiva a terra e questa volta quando mosse di nuovo le mani sulle mele, la frutta ritornò al suo stato originale, bella e splendente come non mai._

_- Magia ... - Sussurrarono i ragazzi senza parole, ma Ultear si limitò a prendere uno dei frutti e staccarne un pezzo con un morso - Forza! Sono buone! - Non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo due volte: in un attimo tutti i ragazzini si erano avventati sul cibo._

_- Ma come hai fatto? - Richard aveva la bocca piena._

_- La mia magia si chiama Arc of Time. Vi piace? L'ho inventato io questo nome! - Gli spiegò la ragazzina ridacchiando - I miei poteri possono modificare il tempo delle cose. -_

_A quelle parole Sho balzò subito in piedi dimenticandosi di colpo del cibo - Potresti farmi diventare subito grande? - Ma l'altra scosse la testa - No, non funziona sulle persone, ci ho provato ... Non funziona nemmeno sugli animali e sulle piante. Il tempo delle cose è diverso dal tempo della vita. -_

_- Quindi puoi trasformare la spazzatura in cibo? - Continuò Millianna ma Ultear scosse ancora una volta la testa - Preferisco mangiare cose che non sono ancora diventate spazzatura per davvero ... -_

_- Grazie Ul. - Dopo quella raffica di domande le cosa successiva che la colpì fu il sorriso di Erza - Ci hai davvero salvato la vita! -_

_- Modestamente io sono un genio! - Replicò l'altra senza la minima punta di modestia - Se volete posso insegnarvi un sacco di altri trucchi! -_

_- Ma non so se noi staremo ancora qui a lungo. - Ammise Jellal incrociando le braccia - Tu non hai una casa dove tornare? -_

_- Io sono scappata di casa. - Ultear adesso si era messa a sedere su un muretto agitando le gambe - Cioè non so se essere scappata di casa sia la definizione giusta ... Ma diciamo che in ogni caso nessuno mi sta cercando e che non ho un posto dove andare. - Anche se fino ad un attimo prima era stata tanto sicura di sé, adesso gli occhi di Ultear si erano fatti un po' lucidi._

_- Anche noi stiamo scappando. - Sospirò questa volta Kagura - Ma non per colpa dei nostri genitori. Nessuno di noi li ha più. -_

_- Posso entrare nel vostro gruppo? - Esordì a questo punto Ultear - Se mi lasciate venire con voi allora vi insegnerò un sacco di trucchi! Ho viaggiato per tanto tempo per arrivare dal nord fino a qui e ho imparato a fare un sacco di cose. - I ragazzini si scambiarono appena una fugace occhiata prima di mettersi a gridare in coro - Benvenuta UL! - La ragazzina arrossì e sorrise ma prima di poter dire quanto le faceva piacere ecco che Sho aveva sollevato una mano per attirare l'attenzione - Ultear dato che sai un sacco di cose, sai anche in che città ci troviamo? -_

_- Ma come? Non sapete nemmeno questo?Questa città si chiama Shirostune ... -_

- Shirostune! - Annunciò la voce del capotreno rombando attraverso gli altoparlanti e svegliando Erza di soprassalto. A quanto pare durante il lungo viaggio aveva finito per addormentarsi ancora una volta ed era tornata a sognare del suo passato. Anche i suoi compagni stavano cominciando a svegliarsi soltanto ora. Ma come mai ogni volta che sognava erano sempre i ricordi del suo passato quelli a tornarle alla mente? Perché non riusciva mai a sognare del futuro? Perché era come se per lei il futuro non esistesse affatto?

- Forza che state aspettando? - Natsu aveva passato tutto il viaggio esanime, steso sul pavimento della carrozza, eppure adesso era ritornato alla vita e non vedeva l'ora di correre verso la dolce libertà che lo attendeva fuori dal treno. - La missione ci sta aspettando! -


	5. Come entrare nella villa del Duca

**Uno dei temi ricorrenti che ho sfruttato in questa storia è quello dei "segreti". Oltre ad Erza, tutti a Fairy Tail hanno dei segreti e non tutti sono innocenti come sembrano. Forse quello di Gray è il meno serio ...**

**Come entrare nella villa del duca Everlue**

Shirostune era una città vivace e mentre il gruppo di maghi si faceva strada verso il luogo dell'appuntamento con il loro cliente, la vita movimentata del posto li avvolgeva ad ogni passo. I negozi erano colorati e sfoggiavano tutti la merce in bella vista ed Erza passava guardando le vetrine con una punta di nostalgia.

- Lo sai che non hai bisogno di seguirci per ripagarci dell'aiuto che ti abbiamo dato con Deliora? -

Gray, che veniva subito dietro di lei si passò una mano tra i capelli - Ripagarvi? Ma di che stai parlando? -

Per un attimo Erza si girò a dargli un'occhiata ma poi tornò a guardare i negozi ed il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro - Non è che mi senta in debito o altro, è che ... Come dire, noi di Fairy Tail siamo una famiglia, siamo cresciuti insieme eppure non ho mai avuto il coraggio di raccontare nulla del mio passato ... -

- Ne hai parlato con me ... -

- Sì! È vero ma ... Solo con te Erza. - Gray lanciò un altro sospiro - Forse avrei dovuto parlarne con il master e anche con qualcun altro ... Magari ... Magari se lo avessi fatto prima, avremmo anticipato Lyon ed evitatato che tutti gli abitanti dell'Isola della Luna soffrissero in quel modo ... Forse non vi avrei nemmeno cacciato nei guai ... -

- Non eri obbligato a raccontarci del tuo passato se la cosa ti faceva star male e non sei nemmneno obbligato a prenderti la colpa di tutto. Sul serio Gray. - Erza scosse la testa. Detestava quel lato dell'amico, sempre pronto a prendersi la responsabilità di tutto ciò che accadeva e lo detestava ancora di più di tutti i suoi difetti perché anche Jellal aveva la stessa spiacevole abitudine. Non le piaceva quell'argomento. Anche lei nascondeva molti segreti, ma cosa avrebbe risolto confessandoli al master? Che cosa poteva ottenere, tranne il fatto di mettere Fairy Tail inutilmente nei guai?

- Ma Erza! - Un ragazzaccio colpì il mago che protestava. Stava correndo a più non posso e per poco il melone che stringeva tra le braccia non gli cadde a terra, ma si riprese subito dall'urto e schizzò via. Aveva alle calcagna un uomo furioso che stava gridando di fermarlo ma Erza non esitò nemmeno un istante a metterlo a tacere tirandogli una moneta - Tieni anche il resto. -

- Non ti facevo il tipo da perdonare così facilmente le marachelle di un ragazzo di strada. - Ridacchiò Lucy ed Erza scosse la testa - Non ti preoccupare, se lo facesse qualcuno della gilda non lo perdonerei mai. -

- Era per questo che stavo dicendo ... Lascia stare ... -

- Piuttosto avete pensato come entrare nel palazzo del duca da cui dovete prendere il libro? - Continuò Happy - Io ho sentito dire che ama le cameriere giovani ed avvenenti! Lucy non è granchè ma potreste provarci lo stesso! Aye! - Il gatto lanciò uno strillo quando la maga celeste gli pestò accidentalmente la coda.

- Guardate siamo arrivati! È enorme! - Esclamò questa volta Natsu fermandosi di colpo.

- È la casa del Duca? - Domandò Gray ma solo per sentirsi dire - No! È quella del cliente! -

Il dragon slayer bussò rumorosamente contro il portone per annunciare il loro arrivo - Siamo noi! Veniamo dalla gilda di Fairy Tail! - Ma - Shhhhh! - Una voce soffocata gli fece subito eco da dietro la porta.

- Discrezione! Discrezione! Potete entrare dal retro? -

Ad accoglierli c'erano un uomo coi baffi ed una signora con l'aria affabile. Il nome del cliente era quello di Kaby Melon.

- Melon? Come melone? Hai il nome di un frutto! Auch! - Lucy fu costretta a mettere Natsu a tacere con una gomitata tra le costole sussurrando velenosamente - Sta zitto! L'ultima cosa che ci serve è che ci fai perdere il lavoro! -

- Non avrei mai immaginato che Titania di Fairy Tail accettasse l'offerta! - Continuò ad esclamare l'uomo entusiasta - Se possiamo contare su di lei allora possiamo stare sicuri che la missione andrà a buon fine! -

- Farò di sicuro del mio meglio. -

- Ci sono anche io in squadra. - Dopo aver dato la gomitata a Natsu, Lucy provò a sorridere, cercando di fare la migliore impressione possibile, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un - E tu chi sei? Non ti avevo notata prima. -

- Come? -

- Ci può spiegare un po' meglio in cosa consiste il nostro lavoro? - Continuò Erza come se nulla fosse

- Quale libro dobbiamo riportarle? Ha scritto sul foglio che il duca glielo ha sottratto qualche anno fa. -

- Sì, esatto. Si tratta del duca Everlue, l'uomo più ricco e avido di questa città, molto più ricco e potente di me. Voglio che troviate l'unica copia di Daybrek in suo possesso e che la distruggiate. -

Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio ma Natsu rispose per lei scoppiando a ridere - Distruggere? Ma questa è la mia specialità! Ci metterò un attimo! Potrei anche bruciare tutta la villa per fare più in fretta! -

- Ma ci vuoi davvero far perdere il lavoro? - Lucy lo colpì di nuovo, ma questa volta in modo un po' meno discreto.

- Chissene frega! Avremo lo stesso duecentomila jewel! -

- Ah proposito del pagamento ... - Li interruppe il signor Melon - Non siete stati informati che la ricompensa è salita a due milioni? -

- DUE MILIONI! - Natsu, Happy, Gray e soprattutto Lucy non riuscirono a trattenere uno strillo. Ma mentre il resto del gruppo discuteva con il signor Melon della ricompensa, Erza si ritrovò a fissare distrattamente le decorazioni del grande salone in cui erano stati invitati a sedersi. Mobili dal legno lucido, candelabri dorati, dipinti antichi. Uno solo di quei singoli oggetti veduto all'asta, sarebbe bastato a sfamare un'intera famiglia in difficoltà.

_- A questo mondo ci sono un sacco di lavori che si possono fare con la magia. - Cominciò con lo spiegare Ultear. Muoveva un dito come una maestrina con la sua nuova scolaresca ed il resto del gruppo stava a sentirla seduto per terra. - I maghi si uniscono in gilde e aiutano le persone normali in cambio di denaro. Io per esempio, dato che posso accelerare il tempo delle cose o farlo tornare indietro, ho fatto di tutto: riparato tetti, dipinto cancelli, aggiustato vasi ecc. ecc. -_

_- Ma noi non abbiamo tutti la magia ... - Borbottò Sho - Siamo ancora dei bambini e soltanto Erza e Jellal hanno dei poteri ... -_

_- Ed è per questo che dobbiamo fare in modo di usare quella magia che abbiamo per ottenere il massimo guadagno. Sapete cosa si fa quando uno vuole guadagnare molto e in fretta? -_

_- Si ruba! - Esclamò Wally senza esitazione e tutto il gruppo gli fece eco con una raffica di mormorii di disapprovazione._

_- No! No! No! - Ultear fu costretta a gridare per farli stare di nuovo zitti - Wally ha ragione! Rubare è il modo più veloce per guadagnare e se vogliamo dei soldi per mangiare e riparare i vestiti, allora ci dobbiamo mettere a rubare! -_

_I ragazzini la fissarono per un attimo con la bocca spalancata ma Ultear continuò a snocciolare il suo piano - Qui a Shirostune ci sono un sacco di ricchi, sono loro quelli a cui dobbiamo puntare. Ci faremo prendere a lavorare in una delle loro case e poi, quando meno se lo aspettano ... Un colpo di magia e poteremo via quanta più roba possiamo! Io so già come fare e sono sicura che anche Erza ci può riuscire. Il tuo potere ti permette di scambiare posto alle armi, perché non dovresti riuscirci anche con un braccialetto o un anellino d'oro? Io posso prendere Millianna con me e tu Kagura e poi andremo a bussare a casa di qualche nobile in città. -_

_- Ma sei sicura che possano prendermi? - Erza si passò una mano sull'occhio destro che aveva avuto fino a poche settimane prima e che alla fine la Torre si era portato via con sé. Era ancora coperto con un vecchio pezzo di benda._

_- Non dovrei dire una cosa così, ma ... - Ultear esitò per un attimo ma poi si fece più vicina per sussurrarle _

_- I ricchi amano le persone patetiche. Gli piace aiutarle per sentirsi ancora più potenti. Se non avessi avuto una gamba o un braccio sarebbe stato ancora meglio. Quindi ... - Questa volta si rivolse anche a Kagaura e Millianna - Siate quanto più patetiche potete. Se serve implorate e mettetevi a piangere, buttatevi in ginocchio! Tanto durerà solo un attimo e prima che possano rendersene conto quei riccastri si ritroveranno con la cassaforte vuota! -_

- Erza? Erza sei ancora tra noi? -

La maga ritornò di colpo alla realtà, ma si ritrovò costretta a battere un paio di volte le palpebre per accorgersi che era stata Lucy a chiamarla. - Allora hai qualche idea? Come facciamo a entrare nella casa del duca senza destare sospetti? -

- È semplice. - La ragazza si rivolse subito al signor Melon - Avete un paio di vecchie divise da cameriera? Qualcosa della nostra taglia? -

- COSAAAA? - Lucy strillò ma Happy cominciò subito a strattonare Natsu per la manica - Io stavo scherzando con la storia della cameriera ma lei lo ha preso troppo sul serio! -

- Non abbiamo altra scelta. - Il dragon slayer si abbassò per sussurrargli nell'orecchio - Continuiamo a fingere. Se lo scopre Erza ci ammazza! -

Quando il gruppo lasciò la residenza del signor Melon, lo fece così carico d'entusiasmo che non si preoccupò di guardarsi indietro neanche una volta, ma se lo avessero fatto probabilmente avrebbero notato lo sguardo preoccupato negli occhi del cliente e di sua moglie.

- Caro, sei sicuro che possiamo fidarci di dei ragazzini come loro? Le gilde che abbiamo incaricato in precedenza hanno fallito tutte la missione ... -

- Lo so ma ... Non posso permettere che quel libro continui ad esistere ... -


	6. Daybreak - Break In

**Oggi che ho un po' di tempo libero e un mal di gola pazzesco che mi tiene bloccata dentro (oh quante cose che ho dovuto rimandare!), ho deiso di approfittarne per pubblicare qualcosa in più. Eccovi perciò un altro capitolo!**

**Daybreak - Break In**

Il palazzo del duca Everlue era la cosa più ricca ed incredibile che si fosse mai vista. Ogni singolo millimetro dell'edificio era riccamente decotato, coperto da un bassorilievo, una statua, una lampada, una finestra, un qualcosa ... Mentre percorreva la strada che costeggiava la recinzione che circondava la villa ed il suo giardino, Erza non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa potesse trovarsi all'interno. Se l'esterno era così ricco, allora l'arredamento di una sola di quelle stanze valeva di sicuro abbastanza denaro per sostenere l'intera città per un anno, o probabilmente per ancora più tempo. La vista di quello spettacolo era travolgente. Una persona così ricca e così disperatamente desiderosa di far sfoggio della sua ricchezza, doveva essere di certo una persona corrotta e malata.

Il cancello era anch'esso stravagante e appariscente, fatto dei riccioli di ferro più delicati che avesse mai visto. Sembrava così fragile che un solo tocco avrebbe potuto ridurlo in polvere, ma Erza aveva come l'impressione che quella fosse tutta apparenza. Probabilmente si trattava di un materiale magico, rinforzato in modo da resistere ad ogni tipo d'attacco.

Accanto al cancello c'era un piccolo bottone di metallo, sovrastato dal simbolo del duca, un tramonto (o forse un'alba) sull'oceano, inciso nel cristallo. Quando Lucy pigiò il bottone una specie di gong le fece eco, riecheggiando attraverso il palazzo fino a loro. Alcune persone che passavano lì accanto in strada si girarono con aria allarmata, dopodiché sparirono via il più velocemente possibile lasciando che il suono del gong si dissolvesse nell'aria. Erza intuì subito che il duca Evelue non doveva avere molti visitatori, specialmente qualcuno come loro due. Lei e Lucy avevano ottenuto dal signor Melon un paio di vecchie divise mangiucchiate dalle tarme, ma la maga era sicura che sarebbero state più che sufficienti.

Poco dopo il suono del campanello, Erza vide una delle porte di bronzo della villa aprirsi. Ne uscì una donna o meglio una strana creatura di genere femminile. Era alta e massiccia e ricordava una specie di gorilla con i capelli rosa. Aveva anche lei una divisa da cameriera, ma l'effetto era tutt'altro che piacevole: le andava così stretta da sembrare quasi sul punto di esplodere. Dietro di lei invece, veniva un uomo dall'aspetto viscido. Era basso e corpulento, con un massiccio riporto di capelli biondi spalmato alla testa. Un paio di baffi scuri gli usciva fuori dal naso, arricciandosi all'estremità in maniera diabolica. L'uomo indossava un completo nero, elegante, ma con un unico grande bottone rosso sul davanti che splendeva quasi come una gemma. Un tocco di cattivo gusto, a parere di Erza, così come lo era anche tutto quell'ostentare lusso nelle decorazioni della villa.

La strana coppia impiegò quasi due minuti per raggiungerle, procedendo letamente per la stradina coperta di ciottoli che univa il cancello alla villa. Quando si fermarono lo fecero senza nemmeno accennare ad aprire l'elaborata struttura in ferro.

- Che cosa vi porta qui? - Tuonò la cameriera con un tono decisamente maschile.

- Stiamo cercando lavoro, signora. - Cominciò Lucy cercando di mascherare la sua espressione turbata.

- Come cameriere? -

- Sì, esattamente signora! -

La donna si rivolse brevemente all'uomo che veniva dietro di lei e fu allora che Erza realizzò che doveva trattarsi del famigerato duca. All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse anch'egli parte della servitù, ma a quanto pare si era sbagliata.

- Cosa ne pensa, Master? -

L'uomo si prese un baffo con le dita, lisciandolo e si prese anche qualche istante in più per squadrarle in silenzio. Dall'alto in basso e poi di nuovo nel senso opposto. Erza sentì un brivido di disgusto correrle dietro la schiena mentre gli occhi di quel tizio la mettevano a nudo.

- Siete, brutte. - Concluse alla fine il duca - Andate via, non ho bisogno di mostriciattoli come voi. - E detto questo si girò e si preparò a ritornare sui suoi passi. A quelle parole l'espressione di Lucy si fece incredibile, sembrava quasi sul punto di gridare qualcosa, un misto di rabbia per l'offesa appena ricevuta e di frustrazione per il modo in cui il loro piano era fallito, ma Erza l'anticipò piegandosi in un inchino; i lunghi capelli rossi le ricaddero giù coprendole completamente la faccia.

- La prego Master Everlue non vada via! Abbiamo davvero bisogno di lavorare! Per favore, faremo qualsiasi cosa per lei! -

Lucy si bloccò all'istante, con la bocca spalancata a metà ma anche Evelue si fermò, girandosi pian piano su se stesso - Ho sentito bene? Mi stai supplicando? -

Erza rimase ferma a testa china ma annuì brevemente - Per favore, Master Evelue, abbiamo bisogno di lavorare per le nostre famiglie. Accettiamo qualunque orario, qualunque lavoro. Se non avete bisogno di due cameriere allora cucineremo. Se non vi servono delle cuoche allora cureremo il giardino. Se non vi serve nemmeno quello allora lucideremo i pavimenti. Tutto, ma la prego ci faccia lavorare! -

Ed in quel momento la faccia del duca si aprì in un ghigno divertito. Nella sua espressione c'era qualcosa di disgustoso e perverso. - Va bene allora. Vi concederò di lavorare per me, ma è meglio che siate davvero disposte a qualunque tipo di lavoro, perché altrimenti potrei decidere di licenziarvi in tronco e senza darvi nemmeno un centesimo. Virgo! Apri il cancello a queste due e mostragli cosa devono fare. - Il duca si concesse ancora un sorriso e poi si incamminò nuovamente verso la villa.

E fu così che Erza e Lucy fecero il loro ingresso nella tenuta. La maga non aveva nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per sapere che Natsu, Gray ed Happy avevano appena esultato dal loro nascondiglio.

Mentre la loro nuova guida le accompagnava all'interno, Lucy le si fece più vicino per chiederle sussurrando dove avesse imparato a recitare in quel modo.

- Quando ti tocca fare un sacco di lavori diversi per vivere, impari tante cose. - Le rispose Erza - I ricchi adorano le persone patetiche. Mostrarsi misericordiosi li fa sentire ancora più potenti. - Per un attimo Lucy fece una strana espressione, ma Erza non se ne accorse e continuò a seguire la donna gorilla che doveva indicarle la parte del palazzo in cui lavorare.

L'interno dell'abitazione di Evelue era il riflesso perfetto dell'esterno. Tutto era meravigliosamente decorato, ogni stanza sfarzosa e ricca, a partire dall'ingresso fino al più anonimo dei corridoi; ma allo stesso tempo quel palazzo era desolato e vuoto, come se oltre al Duca e alla sua spaventosa cameriera, quella villa non conoscesse abitanti e non avesse mai visto ospiti.

La donna, che a quanto pare si chiamava Virgo, non le rivolse mai la parola e non mostrò loro neanche un singolo angolo dell'edificio al di fuori del percorso stabilito, non diede loro alcun indizio sulla disposizione degli ambienti, né suggerì dove potesse trovarsi la biblioteca oppure il luogo in cui veniva custodito il libro che stavano cercando. Alla fine si fermò all'ingresso di un gigantesco salone e l'unica cosa che fece fu quella di tendere uno straccio ad Erza.

- Spolvera. - E quando Lucy le domandò cosa avrebbe dovuto fare anche lei, la donna non fece altro che strattonarla via con sé, spiegandole che per lei aveva un altro posto. Disse anche che avrebbe preparato delle stanze per loro e che gliele avrebbe mostrate quella sera stessa. Poi non aggiunse più niente. Prima di essere trascinata via Lucy riuscì a stento a fare un cenno ed un sorriso in direzione della compagna, per rassicurarla che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Erza si ritrovò così da sola, con un immenso salone da festa davanti a lei. Invece di essere armata come sempre di spada adesso aveva con sé solo uno straccio. Erano entrate nella casa del duca piuttosto facilmente ma adesso non avevano la più pallida idea di dove cercare il loro obiettivo.

La maga si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, quando aveva pensato a quella strategia era consapevole del fatto che probabilmente la loro missione avrebbe richiesto qualche giorno d'impegno, ma si sentiva leggermente a disagio in un posto sfarzoso e desolato come quello. Sembrava che tutti gli occhi dei dipinti e delle statue che decoravano la sala fossero puntati su di lei. Sembrava che la stessero scrutando come aveva fatto il duca poco prima.

Pazienza.

Erza si rimboccò le maniche cominciando a spolverare tutte le suppellettili; avrebbe esaminato attentamente ogni angolo a caccia di indizi sul libro prescelto.


	7. I segreti del Duca

**I segreti del Duca**

_Sick with justice __  
><em>_I just wanna avenge you __  
><em>_I'm your angel _

_Been burnt in the hell __  
><em>_By all those pigs out there __  
><em>_It's always been hell __  
><em>_From when I was born__  
><em> 

_Pay back all at once __  
><em>_Suck away the tender part_

_Get down on your knees __  
><em>_Get a good head on your shoulders_

_I'll put out your misery_

_(Red Fraction - Mell)_

_Erza si fermò per un attimo per recuperare fiato. Era tutta la sera che gli invitati alla festa la costringevano a correre da un tavolo all'altro come una trottola impazzita, per servire loro drink ed altre prelibatezze che prima di quel giorno non aveva nemmeno idea che esistessero. Nessuno si era preoccupato di offrirle qualcosa da mangiare o un semplice sorso d'acqua; per la stanchezza cominciava a girarle la testa e la cosa peggiore era che in tutta quella confusione aveva perso di vista Kagura. Ultear e Millianna erano ancora in sala, poteva scorgerle di tanto in tanto, ma la sua migliore amica ... No. Kagura non era da nessuna parte._

_- Hai già preso qualcosa? - A riportarla coi piedi per terra ci pensò proprio Ultear, sgattaiolando inosservata accanto a lei. _

_- Sì, ho tutto in tasca. -_

_- Bene. - Continuò l'altra con un sorriso - Anche io ho preso un sacco di roba. -_

_- Ma non trovo più Kagura. -_

_Il sorriso si spense subito - Che vuol dire che non trovi più Kagura? Dove si è cacciata? Dovevamo rimanere insieme per scappare subito alla fine della festa! -_

_- Ti ho detto che non lo so dov'è! -_

_- Accidenti! - La ragazzina si mise le mani vicino alle tempie, concentrandosi nel tentativo di riconoscere l'aura dell'amica in mezzo alla sala. Oltre a manipolare il tempo degli oggetti, Ultear era l'unica in grado di fare una cosa del genere, così come era l'unica ad avere qualche esperienza di trasformazione, teletrasporto e della manipolazione delle rune. Aveva provato a insegnare i suoi incantesimi anche ai compagni, ma fino a quel momento Jellal era stato l'unico a riuscire ad apprendere qualcosa._

_- Non va bene, non va ... Erza prendi la spada! Millianna! - Ultear chiamò anche l'altra compagna, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che la sua voce per un attimo era riecheggiata per tutta la festa, poi si mise a correre. Erza non aveva bisogno di altri segnali per capire anche lei che la situazione era seria e si lanciò subito dietro all'amica. Non corsero a lungo ma in quegli istanti il cuore probabilmente smise di batterle, rimanendole incastrato in gola. Aveva paura, aveva veramente paura, perché Kagura era una persona davvero importante per lei, perché entrambe erano cresciute nello stesso villaggio insieme a Simon. Tutti e tre erano stati inseparabili fin da piccoli ed Erza aveva sempre pensato all'amica come ad una specie di sorella minore. Quando gli uomini del culto di Zaref, avevano attaccato le loro case e sterminato le loro famiglie, Simon era stato il primo ad essere preso; Erza la seconda. Aveva cercato di mettere Kagura in salvo, nascondendola in un baule ed alla fine non era riuscita a nascondersi a sua volta. Si era sentita morire quando l'avevano sbattuta dietro le sbarre del carro dei cacciatori di schiavi ed aveva scoperto che alla fine anche la sua piccola amica era stata catturata._

_- Di qua! - Gridò Ultear girando dietro uno degli angoli della villa, un angolo buio a ridosso di un piccolo boschetto di camelie. Kagura era lì, stesa sull'erba, con i vestiti stracciati ed il viso sporco di sangue. Erza non ci pensò nemmeno un attimo a correre da lei, prendendola tra le braccia. Per un attimo aveva temuto il peggio, ma per fortuna respirava ancora. Anche Ultear e Millianna le si fecero subito vicino._

_- Kagura! Kagura! Sveglia Kagura! - Per un lungo istante la ragazzina non reagì, poi aprì debolmente gli occhi. - E ... Za sei tu? -_

_- Che ti è successo? Chi è stato a farti male? -_

_Ma questa volta Kagura non le rispose, stringendosi forte a lei ed affondando la faccia contro la sua spalla. Erza non l'aveva mai vista piangere così. - Non lo so! Non lo so! È uscito fuori dalla parete! Era orribile! Quei baffi nel naso ... Mi ... Mi ha ... - Per un attimo non le riuscì di dire niente soffocata dai singhiozzi - Ti prego Erza insegnami a usare la spada! Insegnami la tua magia! Non voglio più ... Non voglio più che uno così mi tocchi! -_

_Erza non sapeva come fare ad insegnare a qualcuno la sua magia, non aveva nemmeno idea di come avesse acquisito quel potere, ma come poteva dire di no alla sua migliore amica?_

_- Puoi contarci Kagura! -_

_Ultear intanto aveva stretto a sé Millianna che stava minacciando di scoppiare a sua volta in lacrime._

_- Dobbiamo andarcene via. - Disse - Adesso e subito! -_

Ormai quasi un'intera giornata era passata. Erza si fermò per riprendere fiato, asciugandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano. Il sole filtrava dalle alte vetrate con un colore arancio, ma la sua luce non riusciva a conferire morbidezza agli interni di quella villa, semmai le dava qualcosa di sinistro. La maga aveva perquisito tutti gli angoli del salone che le era stato assegnato, ma non aveva trovato niente di sospetto. Vasi antichi, candelabri, sculture ma nemmeno l'ombra di un libro. E la cosa peggiore era che non aveva avuto la minima occasione di spostarsi da quella posizione e di raggiungere Lucy. La mostruosa cameriera che era diventata improvvisamente il suo capo, la teneva sotto controllo e di tanto in tanto passava ad affacciarsi all'ingresso del salone. Non le aveva offerto né cibo, né acqua, né una pausa, né una parola, ma Erza non poteva permettersi di protestare per evitare che la sua copertura fosse spazzata via. Stava ancora pregando che la sua amica fosse stata più fortunata quando sentì un rumore improvviso. Un grido strozzato, un tonfo, un ... Che cosa era successo?

Questa volta Erza non ci pensò un attimo a precipitarsi fuori dal salone, correndo in mezzo all'ingresso della villa ma solo per trovare la donna gorilla che giaceva a terra priva di sensi. In mezzo alla fronte aveva un segno rosso e l'impronta delle nocche di un pugno e chissà perché una parte della sua divisa era incrostata di ghiaccio.

- Natsu! Gray! - Sibilò Erza - Si può sapere che accidenti ci fate qui? -

Il primo aveva la sciarpa avvolta attorno alla faccia in un vano tentativo di mascherare la sua identità, l'altro non si era nemmeno preoccupato di mettere la camicia. - È semplice. - Gray puntò una mano verso il compagno - Questo idiota pensava che ci steste mettendo troppo tempo e così ha fuso il vetro di una finestra e si è infilato dentro. Ho provato a fermarlo ma non mi ha dato retta. -

- Questo ti pare provare a fermarlo? Avete quasi ucciso l'altra cameriera! -

- Non potevamo farci scoprire. Avete trovato il libro? - Sussurrò Natsu continuando a tenere la faccia coperta. Happy dietro di lui stava per morire dalle risate, Erza invece stava per morire dalla rabbia. - Appena torniamo a Magnolia giuro che ti ammazzo! - La maga lo afferrò per il bavero - Questa è una missione in incognito! Incognito capito? Non abbiamo ancora trovato il libro perché ci serviva più tempo! -

- Intrusiii ... - Erza smise di gridare quando si accorse che la cameriera gorilla, che ormai credeva passata a miglior vita, aveva cominciato a rialzarsi. - Devo eliminare gli intrusi ... -

Adesso Happy aveva smesso di ridacchiare, per gridare che quello doveva essere un mostro, ma un mostro ormai troppo danneggiato per combattere veramente. La donna riuscì a stento a rimettersi in piedi prima di sparire in una nuvola di fumo. Al suo posto qualcosa di piccolo e brillante, cadde a terra tintinnando. Natsu fu il primo ad avvicinarsi, liberandosi dalla stretta di Erza per raccogliere l'oggetto: un'elegante chiave d'oro.

- Ehi, questa non vi sembra come quelle che usa Lucy? -

Purtroppo i maghi non ebbero molto tempo per riflettere sul fatto che quella fosse o meno una chiave dello zodiaco, perché proprio in quell'istante una voce attrasse la loro attenzione. - A quanto pare il signor Evelue aveva ragione, ci sono degli intrusi. -

- Meglio così, non trovi? Essere pagati senza lavorare è umiliante. -

Lungo la balconata del secondo piano erano appena comparsi due uomini. Uno era molto alto con dei lunghi capelli arruffati, l'altro perfettamente calvo, ma quello che avevano in comune era lo stesso stemma impresso sui loro abiti: il muso di un lupo nero. Erza aveva già visto quel simbolo - Voi siete di Southern Wolves, non è così? -

- Esattamente. - Annunciò quello calvo - Siamo una coppia di mercenari. Ci chiamano i Vanish Brothers, perché le nostre vittime spariscono nel nulla. -

- Non avevo idea del fatto che fosse rimasto qualcuno di voi in giro. - Ammise Erza, ricordandosi il nome della piccola gilda oscura sterminata qualche settimana prima nei boschi fuori Magnolia. Il duca iniziava a sembrarle ancora più sospetto di prima, specie se quelli erano gli uomini che assumeva per difendere la sua villa. Tuttavia la loro apparizione adesso spiegava qualcosa in più: ora capiva perché si era sentita osservata tutto il giorno mentre lavorava alle pulizie del salone.

- Quindi dobbiamo togliere di mezzo anche questi tizi? - Sospirò Natsu infilandosi la chiave in tasca e scoprendosi finalmente la faccia.

- Sembra di sì. - Si ritrovò costretta ad ammettere Erza.

- Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io. - E Gray fece un passo avanti ma solo per venire bloccato dalla mano di Natsu - Ci penso io. -

- Guarda che l'ho detto prima io! -

- Tu sei troppo lento quando si parla di nemici! -

- Il punto debole dei maghi è sempre lo stesso, vero fratellino? - Cominciò col dire l'uomo con i capelli arruffati. Era solo un'impressione o le sue mani si erano appena coperte con una patina di metallo?

- Assolutamente vero. - Confermò quello calvo sfilando dal vestito una lunga catena con una sfera attaccata all'estremità. - Si tratta del corpo. Per addestrarsi nell'uso della magia un mago deve occuparsi della propria energia spirituale e non può dedicarsi al fisico. Noi invece possiamo resistere a ogni colpo e sferrare mosse potenti come non mai. Fareste meglio ad arrendervi finché ... -

- STATE ZITTI! - Ed ancor prima che i due mercenari potessero fare qualcosa una raffica di lance di ghiaccio ed una fiammata li avevano mandati al tappeto. A quanto pare avevano fatto il doppio errore di sottovalutare Natsu e Gray e di intromettersi in una delle loro discussioni.

- Debolucci questi mercenari. - Concluse Happy uscendo dal suo nascondiglio dietro le gambe di Erza e

- Mai visto niente di peggio. - Concluse la maga avvicinandosi ai due uomini semisvenuti.

- Avremmo dovuto capire dal fatto che avete spezzato il sigillo che avevamo messo su quello spirito, che non eravate maghi qualunque. - Bofonchiò il primo dei due fratelli - Gli altri che ci hanno provato ... Quelli invece li abbiamo fatti fuori tutti ... - Aveva estratto dalla camicia un piccolo cristallo e quando lo schiacciò nel palmo della mano una specie di allarme invase la villa, riecheggiando in lungo e in largo come un esercito di campane.

A quel punto Erza decise di lasciar perdere definitivamente la divisa da cameriera, sostituendola magicamente con la sua solita corazza. - Sono venuti altri maghi prima di noi? Stavano cercando anche loro un libro? - Ma il mercenario scosse la testa - Che diavolo ne so! Il nostro compito era solo quello di scacciare gli intrusi! -

Questa volta Erza richiamò anche la spada puntandogliela contro - Sei proprio sicuro di non sapere dove si trova Daybrake? -

- Tutta la nostra gilda è stata sterminata, adesso voi fare fuori anche noi? - Le gridò contro il mercenario calvo - Non è questo quello che vi piace fare a voi gilde legali? Spazzare via il crimine? -

Erza mise a tacere l'avversario puntandogli la spada più vicina alla gola - Credo che tu ti stia sbagliando e ci stia confondendo con quelli della tua stessa specie. Dovresti ringraziare la tua buona stella, perché sei stato davvero fortunato a incontrare noi sotto la luce del sole e non una gilda oscura nel cuore della notte. Natsu, Gray, a quanto pare questi tizi non sanno davvero niente. - Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di ripeterlo ed un ultimo pungo rovente ed uno gelato misero definitivamente a tacere i loro avversari, lasciandoli privi di sensi: avrebbero dormito per un bel po' e non avrebbero interferito più con le loro indagini. Ma con quell'allarme che suonava in modo assordante non avrebbero avuto molto tempo a loro disposizione prima che fosse arrivato qualcuno a controllare. Avevano abbattuto tutta la sorveglianza della villa ma ormai la loro copertura era abbondantemente saltata. - Quello che è fatto è fatto. - Sospirò Erza - Natsu riesci a sentire l'odore di Lucy? Sai dove si trovi? -

Il dragon slayer sollevò la testa per annusare meglio l'aria ma quelle che si mossero furono le sue orecchie. Erza capì subito che aveva percepito qualcosa, qualche suono lontano e distante che lei e Gray non avrebbero mai potuto avvertire. Poi Natsu scoprì i denti e si mise a correre, gridando soltanto una cosa dietro di sé

- Erza prendi la spada! -

Quando Gray spalancò con violenza le porte della biblioteca, i maghi si ritrovarono catapultati in una sala gigantesca tappezzata di volumi fino all'orlo, ma la scena che si apriva davanti ai loro occhi li lasciò interdetti per qualche secondo. Lucy era lì, schiacciata contro una parete mentre stringeva coraggiosamente al petto un volume dalla copertina dorata e dietro di lei c'era il duca. Spuntava fuori dal muro come se la parete fosse fatta di fango e la teneva bloccata con le sue lunghe e viscide braccia. Erza non fu abbastanza svelta per agire, ma soltanto perché Natsu l'anticipò afferrando l'uomo per le spalle, staccandolo dalla parete e sbattendolo in mezzo alla sala come un sacco di patate. L'attimo dopo la maga si era precipitata accanto all'amica che era caduta in ginocchio, ma stringeva ancora il libro. La parte superiore del suo vecchio vestito da cameriera era stata strappata, lasciandole scoperta una spalla e parte del reggiseno che indossava sotto.

- Lucy è questo il libro? -

- Quell'uomo è un mostro! - Gridò per tutta risposta la ragazza guardando in direzione del Duca.

- Ma di che stai parlando? - Le domandò Everlue rimettendosi in piedi come se nulla fosse - Quel libro è solo una mia autobiografia. Ho pagato fior di quattrini perché fosse scritto per me e nonostante tutto fa comunque schifo! Adesso fa la brava e ridammelo subito! -

- Questo libro lo ha scritto ZALON! - Gridò ancora Lucy - Uno degli scrittori più famosi di Fiore! E tu non lo hai pagato, lo hai chiuso nelle segrete di questo palazzo per tre anni perché scrivesse per te, minacciando di uccidere la sua famiglia! -

Il duca esitò per un attimo, sentendo le parole venirgli meno - Che ... Come? -

- È scritto nero su bianco! - Lucy questa volta puntò un dito in mezzo alla sala indicando un paio di occhiali rotti che giacevano sul pavimento. Erza li riconobbe come il paio magico che Levy usava alla gilda. - Zalon ha scritto tutto ma lo ha fatto usando dei caratteri magici in modo che tu non lo vedessi ma che la verità potesse sopravvivergli ... - Le mancava il fiato per lo sforzo di gridare - Zalon è sparito dalle scene quindici anni fa, ma a farlo sparire sei stato tu! -

E quindi quella era la prova regina della crudeltà e della malizia del duca. Everlue fece una smorfia - Poco male, adesso almeno so cosa cercavano tutti quei maghi che provavano ad infilarsi dentro casa mia. -

- Maiale! - Gli gridò ancora dietro Lucy - Volevi fare lo stesso con me non è così? A quante persone lo hai fatto? A quante ragazze lo hai fatto? - A quel punto fu come se una molla fosse scattata dentro di Erza. La maga saettò in avanti con la spada in pungo ma Natsu e Gray fecero lo stesso. I due ragazzi mancarono l'obiettivo e lei riuscì a sfiorarlo giusto di striscio ad un braccio, prima che si dissolvesse come assorbito dal pavimento.

- È scappato. - Concluse Erza rimanendo insieme ai suoi compagni increduli in mezzo alla sala. L'unica cosa rimasta a fargli compagnia era il suono assordante dell'allarme.

- Lucy ... - Quando si girò a chiamare la compagna quella le fece un debole sorriso - Hai ... Hai visto? Missione compiuta. - Ma per fortuna Natsu riuscì ad afferrarla giusto in tempo prima che, rialzandosi, crollasse a terra svenuta per lo shock.

Pochi istanti dopo l'intero palazzo e la sua biblioteca erano stati invasi dai cavalieri runici, richiamati dall'allarme. Erza fu costretta a mostrare loro il marchio di Fairy Tail sul braccio e il foglio della missione per convincerli di non essere venuti lì con cattive intenzioni. Il capo del plotone ascoltò con aria esterrefatta la sfilza di crimini commessi dal duca, ma non ci pensò due volte ad ordinare ai suoi uomini di cominciare a pattugliare i dintorni a caccia dell'uomo. Evidentemente Everlue non aveva mai riscosso grande simpatia presso gli abitanti di Shirostune.

- Tu non vieni? - Chiese infine Erza girandosi verso Natsu, ma il ragazzo passò oltre, portandosi Lucy tra le braccia. - Se lo volete morto. Ma se il vostro obiettivo è quello di catturarlo vivo allora è meglio che io non venga con voi! - Doveva essere furioso per l'idea di quello che era successo. Aveva scelto lui la missione e l'aveva proposta a Lucy, ma solo per esporla a seri pericoli.

Fu Gray a spintonarla verso l'uscita. Erza si ritrovò così fuori dalla villa, pronta a dare inizio alla caccia al duca insieme ai cavalieri runici. Il sole ormai era tramontato e la luce sparita da Shirostune.

- Dividiamoci! - Suggerì la maga - Gray, io vado da questa parte, tu prendi la direzione opposta. Okay? -

- Mi raccomando non fartelo scappare Erza! -

- Nemmeno tu! -

Le dispiaceva per Lucy, ma forse era meglio così: il naso di Natsu era l'ultima cosa che voleva tra i piedi in quel momento. E Gray la seconda.

Col calr della notte adesso sembrava diverso, perfino l'ombra di Erza che si muoveva tra gli alberi. Nel silenzio del bosco che circondava la città non si sentiva niente, non un insetto, nemmeno un piccolo animale, nemmeno il suono del vento. Nel buio non si vedeva niente, nemmeno il fioco bagliore delle stelle filtrare attraverso le foglie. Ma Erza sentiva il respiro affannato della sua preda e vedeva la traccia lasciata dal sangue che gocciolava dalla sua ferita. Sapeva che ormai non aveva più la forza per usare i suoi poteri, sapeva che ormai non aveva più energie per scappare, sapeva che ormai era in trappola.

Quando Erza emerse dal fitto degli alberi, il duca Everlue lanciò un gridolino di terrore e si face ancora più piccolo, appiattendosi con la schiena contro un tronco, ma una figura obesa e ingombrante come la sua non avrebbe mai potuto sparire, per quanto potesse desiderarlo.

- Tu ... Tu sei una di quelli di Fairy Tail, giusto? - Balbettò l'uomo con aria tremante - Co ... Come hai fatto a trovarmi? -

- Conosci il mio amico Jellal? - Cominciò la maga con un sorriso, toccandosi l'occhio destro - No, è ovvio che non lo conosci. Altrimenti sapresti che mi ha prestato parte dei suoi poteri qualche anno fa. Grazie a questo occhio posso vedere un sacco di cose che gli altri non vedono. -

- Je ... - Farfugliò l'uomo ignorando quel nome, ma Erza non aveva voglia di spiegargli troppe cose. C'era uno ed un solo motivo per cui era lì - Non sai quanto avessi voglia di incontrarti faccia a faccia. E lo sai perché avevo tanta voglia di vederti? Vedi, io so cosa hai fatto. - Erza gli puntò contro la spada che portava con sé ed il duca si fece ancora più piccolo, intuendo cosa voleva dire. - Ma io ... Io non volevo fare nulla di male alla tua amica, sono stato frainteso! - Le parole gli si mozzarono in gola quando la punta della spada si fece più vicina sfiorandogli la pelle. - E ... E va bene! Forse ho un po' esagerato con lei, ma giuro che non ho mai torto un capello ad una ragazza in vita mia! -

- Kagura. - Sussurrò Erza - Non conosci nemmeno il suo nome immagino. Non ti ricordi di quella ragazzina di cui hai abusato dodici anni fa e che hai lasciato mezza nuda e mezza morta nel giardino del sindaco di Shirostune? Nell'angolo dietro la villa. Era una sera in cui c'era una festa, tutti i personaggi più importanti della città erano stati invitati. Ti sei scordato anche questo Everlue? -

Gli occhi del duca si allargarono a dismisura per il terrore - E ... Come ... Che ne sai tu? -

- Perché c'ero anch'io allora, tra le tante cameriere alla festa. Se io e le mie amiche non avessimo sospettato qualcosa e fossimo venuti a controllare, probabilmente non le avresti nemmeno risparmiato la vita! -

Dopo l'incidente alla festa Erza e i suoi amici avevano lasciato precipitosamente Shirostune e da allora non vi avevano fatto più ritorno. Kagura non aveva mai voluto raccontargli i dettagli dell'accaduto ma l'orrore di quello che era successo lo avevano capito tutti, anche se erano solo poco più che bambini. Poi la spadaccina aveva deciso di dimenticare tutto e per non rivangare vecchi e brutti ricordi Crime Sorière si era sforzata di dimenticare proprio come lei, senza fare indagini, senza dare la caccia al colpevole. Ma tornare a Shirostune, rivivere i suoi vecchi ricordi e provare lo stesso terrore per Lucy ... Alla fine Erza aveva collegato tutti i pezzi ...

- E va bene avrò pure sbagliato! - Gridò a quel punto Evelue - Ma che cosa intendi fare adesso, eh? Vuoi consegnarmi ai cavalieri runici? -

- Cavalieri runici? - Erza si lasciò scappare una risatina - Chi ha mai nominato i cavalieri? Ti piacerebbe, non è così? Magari te la caveresti senza nemmeno fare un giorno in prigione! I ricchi hanno sempre un sacco di scappatoie! -

- E allora ... - Everlue esitò per un attimo - Tu stai in una gilda, lo sai che se un mago attacca un civile rischia delle pene molto serie, eh lo sai? -

- Dato che mi hai svelato il tuo segreto in cambio te ne confesso uno anche io, maiale ... Di giorno io sto con Fairy Tail ma di notte io sto con Crime Sorcière. - A quel nome il duca provò a gridare ma ancor prima che ci riuscisse la spada di Erza lo colpì alla gola ed il suo ultimo gorgoglio si spense nella notte di Shirostune.

Quando Erza fece ritorno al punto d'incontro coi cavalieri, per dirgli che non aveva trovato traccia del duca, era quasi l'alba e il sole stava cominciando ad emergere dalle montagne sullo sfondo. Gray l'aveva anticipata di qualche minuto e stava raccontando la stessa cosa al comandante in carica. Ascoltando le loro parole l'uomo scosse la testa. Il comportamento adottato dal duca era davvero inconveniente ed il fatto che fosse scappato in quel modo era ancora più spiacevole. Purtroppo se nemmeno dei maghi esperti come quelli di Fairy Tail erano riusciti a bloccarlo o a trovarne traccia era davvero difficile che qualcuno dei suoi uomini potesse fare di meglio. Fu proprio allora però, che uno dei cavalieri si precipitò fuori dal bosco annunciando che la caccia era finita. Il suo viso era il ritratto perfetto del terrore. - Lo abbiamo trovato! Abbiamo trovato il duca! - Gli mancava quasi il respiro per la lunga corsa. - Gli hanno tagliato la testa! Crime Sorcière! Crime Sorcière! -


	8. In arresto

**Ecco un altro capitolo in arrivo! Sta per entrare in scena uno dei personaggi che ho appositamente rivalutato per questa storia e che giocherà un ruolo importante, fate spazio al cavaliere, ex capitanto dell'Unità di Custodia Forzata di Era e adesso giovane consigliere ...  
>Buona lettura!<strong>

**In arresto**

Erza e i suoi compagni rimasero bloccati a Shirostune ancora due giorni a causa della disavventura in cui erano stati coinvolti. A quanto pare il cliente che li aveva contattati non si chiamava esattamente Kaby Melon, ma Kaby Zalon ed era il figlio del famoso scrittore che Lucy aveva nominato. Il suo vero obiettivo era quello di distruggere il libro composto dal padre in onore del viscido Duca, per preservare intatto il ricordo della sua carriera. Non sapeva che il padre in quel volume aveva lasciato un prezioso messaggio per lui, nascosto tra le righe con un'abile magia. Il vero titolo del romanzo non era Daybreake ma suonava di più come qualcosa del tipo "Dear Kaby" ed era un'appassionata dedica d'amore per la famiglia e di denuncia per i crimini di Everlue.

In realtà Kaby Zalon non aveva nemmeno i due milioni promessi come ricompensa e la villa in cui li aveva accolti non era nemmeno sua, ma quella di un generoso benefattore che aveva deciso di aiutarlo nella sua missione.

La chiave che aveva trovato Natsu invece, a quanto pare apparteneva davvero ad uno spirito dello zodiaco: Virgo, ossia quello della vergine. Quando Lucy l'aveva evocato per stringere un contratto con lei, Virgo si era presentata sottoforma di una graziosa cameriera con gli occhi azzurri ed i lineamenti delicati. Non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo, probabilmente perché i mercenari di Southern Wolves avevano manipolato la sua chiave con la forza. Lucy aveva concluso che l'aspetto di Virgo poteva mutare a seconda dei desideri del padrone che la evocava.

Alla fine dei conti quindi, la squadra di maghi non era stata né pagata, né aveva avuto tempo di riposare e visitare la bella città.

- Merda! - Gray si schiantò rumorosamente sul suo posto a sedere a bordo del treno. Per fortuna avevano una cabina tutta loro e nessuno poteva sentirlo imprecare. - Non riesco a crederci! Quei tizi di Crime Sorcière erano proprio vicini a noi eppure non siamo riusciti ad anticiparli! Magari ci stavano proprio seguendo e non ce ne siamo accorti! E quegli idioti dei cavalieri runici! Ci hanno interrogati per due giorni di fila. Cazzo, noi siamo di Fairy Tail, non ce ne andiamo in giro a decapitare la gente, che bisogno avete di metterci sottotorchio? - Mentre il ragazzo si sfogava il treno aveva già cominciato a muoversi e Natsu era passato a miglior vita svenendo sul seggiolino. Per fortuna sarebbe stato zitto tutto il viaggio o non c'era limite a quello che avrebbe detto anche lui.

- Per favore fa silenzio Gray. - Intimò Erza incrociando le braccia e facendo un breve cenno in direzione di Lucy che stava fissando il panorama scorrere fuori dal finestrino, ma la ragazza intuì che era preoccupata per lei e scosse la testa - Sta tranquilla Erza, non mi dà fastidio sentir parlare di Everlue. Dopotutto a me è andata meglio che a tante altre e solo perché c'eravate voi nei paraggi. -

- No, Lucy avrei dovuto fare più attenzione e non rischiare la tua incolumità in quel modo. -

- Ti ho detto che va tutto bene Erza. Ho anche la chiave di Virgo adesso. - Ma il suo sorriso era debole.

- Eppure ... - Gray incrociò le braccia sul petto, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il seggiolino - Vorrei tanto sapere come ha fatto Crime Sorcière a sbucare fuori così all'improvviso ... Quei bastardi meriterebbero una lezione. -

- Devi stargli lontano. - Aggiunse Erza socchiudendo gli occhi e preparandosi a dormire anche lei per il resto del viaggio - Ricordati gli ordini del master. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa succederebbe se incontrassi qualcuno di loro. - E mentre sentiva il treno muoversi in direzione di Magnolia, Erza pensava tra sé e sé che era davvero un bene che Gray non sapesse quanto Crime Sorcière fosse vicina a lui e che proprio in quel momento stessero dividendo la stessa cabina... Se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato non lo avrebbe mai scoperto.

Dopo l'ammonimento di Erza il resto del viaggio passò in silenzio. In realtà nessuno aveva molta voglia di parlare di quello che era successo ma questo non significava che il gruppo potesse permettersi di dimenticare l'accaduto così in fretta. Non appena i maghi fecero ritorno alla gilda, infatti, trovarono tutti i loro compagni agitati e disperatamente preoccupati per loro: volevano sapere cos'era successo a Shirostune. Makarow in particolare era il più turbato di tutti; tuttavia era felice che Lucy fosse stata salvata in tempo, che il cliente fosse stato accontentato e che l'incontro ravvicinato con Crime Sorcière non si fosse trasformato in qualcosa di peggio.

- In ogni caso, visto che ormai la missione è finita, io torno a casa. - Concluse Erza che non aveva alcuna voglia di restare piantata in eterno alla gilda ad ascoltare i commenti e le domande di tutti. - Lucy, vuoi che riaccompagni anche te? -

Purtroppo la maga celeste non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere prima che la porta della sala si aprisse.

- Nessuno si muova. - Ad aver parlato era stato un giovane uomo con gli occhiali e dei lunghi capelli neri, legati dietro la testa. Indossava un inconfondibile divisa con un mantello bianco e dei ricami blu. Dietro di lui venivano ... Quanti cavalieri runici erano quelli?

- Mi chiamo Lahar e sono stato inviato qui direttamente dal Consiglio di Magia con l'ordine ... -

Un consigliere? Che cosa ci faceva alla gilda? La sua apparizione poteva significare solo guai ma prima che Erza potesse capire cosa fare, o ancor prima che il master potesse parlare, l'uomo le puntò un dito contro.

- Dichiaro in arresto Erza Scarlet. -

Arresto?

I cavalieri scattarono in avanti facendosi largo tra i maghi sconcertati e ben presto l'afferrarono, bloccandole le braccia dietro la schiena e chiudendole un paio di pesanti manette anti magia attorno ai polsi.

Erza non riusciva a crederci. Era impossibile! Era per colpa di Everlue? Ma come avevano fatto a capire che era stata lei? Era stata attenta a non lasciare nemmeno una traccia! Niente tranne il marchio Cs!

- Con le accuse di danneggiamento di proprietà ed altre undici incriminazioni, per aver contribuito a distruggere la stazione e ad ostacolare il lavoro delle forze dell'ordine, durante l'incidente terroristico di Eiselwald. - Continuò il giovane consigliere ignorando la gilda che gridava e protestava. - Per favore Erza Scarlet, non opporre resistenza. -

- Ma siete impazziti? - La voce di Natsu vibrò per tutta la sala - Come si fa ad arrestare qualcuno per una cosa del genere? Ma avete visto cosa è successo con Eisenwald? -

Quindi non era perché avevano scoperto l'omicidio che aveva appena compiuto ... E nemmeno perché sospettavano un legame tra lei e Crime Sorcière ... Erza si costrinse a mascherare un sorriso e a mantenere un'espressione seria, degna della situazione in cui si trovava. - Portatemi via. -

- CHE COSA? - Natsu gridò ancora ma la maga non si girò nemmeno a guardare i suoi compagni ed il casino che stava per succedere alla gilda, lasciando che i cavalieri la guidassero fuori. Dopotutto non c'era bisogno di allarmarsi tanto. Erza aveva già sentito più volte di casi come quello: quando qualche gilda si rendeva colpevole di troppi incidenti, il Consiglio di Magia per placare l'opinione pubblica, sceglieva generalmente di fare qualche indagine lampo e qualche processo altrettanto breve a carico di qualche mago ribelle. Generalmente il tutto si concludeva con una multa e qualche ammonizione. Certo che per un attimo l'avevano fatta preoccupare! Non avrebbe mai immaginato che l'avessero scelta proprio come esempio, ma a quanto pare c'era qualcosa in lei che attraeva i tutori dell'ordine.

- Il processo si terrà nella caserma di Magnolia. - Le spiegò il consigliere di nome Lahar, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarla. C'era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che non le piaceva, ma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.


	9. Esempio

**Ed ecco un altro dei capitolo che amo di più: credo che l'intreccio tra i ricordi di Erza e gli avvenimenti presenti sia riuscito a meraviglia. C'è qualche notizia in più sulla Torre del Paradiso ma anche un altro po' di Lahar e soprattutto ... Natsu! Poteva mai mancare in una scena del genere?**

**Per quanto riguarda la canzone degli IA che ho inserito all'inizio è tradotta dal giapponese, vi consiglio vivamente di cercarla, su youtube ci sono alcuni video meravigliosi che sembrano disegnati apposta per fare da colonna sonora alla Torre del Paradiso, li trovo veramente adorabili! Provate con:**

_- [IA] A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night [English Subs] _

**-**_【__IA__】__A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night __六兆年と一夜物語__PV (Englsih subs) _

**Esempio**

_Even though I can't have a single dream  
>No one knows this fairy tale<br>Drawn into the sunset it disappeared_

_In the everyday full of scornful looks_

_and the spitting out violence_

_unnoticed,_

_you stood there._

_Even thought talking wasn't allowed_

_I want to know you name_

_Sorry I didn't have a name_

_Even thought there is no place I belong_

_let's go back together_

_(A tale of six trillion years and one night - IA)_

_Quando Erza venne gettata per la prima volta dentro la sua cella, l'uomo che la teneva la spinse con tanta forza che la bambina si ritrovò in men che non si dica con la faccia a terra a mordere la polvere. Erza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo prima che anche Kagura fossere buttata accanto a lei e che le sbarre dietro di loro si richiudessero con un rimbombo. La sua piccola amica era scoppiata in lacrime e la bambina non ci pensò un attimo ad alzarsi e a serrarla in un abbraccio. La verità era che anche Erza era terrorizzata e a morte. Dopo aver distrutto il loro villaggio, i cacciatori di schiavi che li avevano catturati, li avevano trasportati per giorni su un carro traballante e poi li avevano sbattuti nella stiva di una nave. Quando alla fine avevano toccato terra li avevano trascinati in uno strano cantiere e chiusi di nuovo in gabbia. Ma ora la loro cella era molto più grande e con loro c'era tanta gente._

_Erza sentiva Simon in piedi, imbambolato dietro di loro e gli sguardi di tutti quegli sconosciuti puntati addosso. Uomini, donne e bambini, vestiti di stracci, sporchi e con l'aria stanca. Il pavimento della cella era coperto di paglia e sporcizia ed un odore nauseante colmava l'aria, prendendo alla gola. Se Erza non avesse avuto lo stomaco vuoto da giorni e giorni, era certa che avrebbe vomitato anche l'anima._

_Passò qualche lunghissimo istante di silenzio prima che qualcuno si facesse avanti verso di loro. Si trattava di un vecchio con una lunga barba bianca. Erza si ritirò istintivamente indietro ma l'uomo le sorrise - Non avere paura. So che questo posto può sembrare spaventoso, ma siamo tutti come una grande famiglia. Io mi chiamo Rob. -_

_- Io invece sono Jellal. - Aggiunse un altro ragazzino con i capelli blu facendosi avanti a sua volta - E ci sono anche altri bambini qui: quelli sono Millianna, Sho, Richard e Wally. Voi come vi chiamate? -_

_Il vecchio Rob, Jellal e gli altri erano rinchiusi nella Torre da molto più tempo di Erza. Furono loro a spiegarle come funzionava il posto in cui vivevano, ad insegnarle tutti i trucchi per evitare di far arrabbiare le guardie, per rubare più cibo di quello che le spettava e per lavorare il meno possibile e senza sforzo. _

_Era vero: la prigionia aveva riunito tutti quegli sconosciuti gli uni accanto a gli altri e gli aveva insegnato a comportarsi come una famiglia, perché solo in quel modo potevano sperare di farsi forza e di sopravvivere._

_Ogni giorno alla torre era come un incubo ad occhi aperti e la stanchezza a sera era così tanta che Erza a volte aveva l'impressione che se si fosse addormentata non si sarebbe svegliata più, ma alla fine dei conti non era tutto così nero. Oltre a Kagura e a Simon, anche gli altri bambini erano diventati suoi amici. Millianna la copriva di abbracci e di complimenti, Sho la trattava come una sorella, Richard era dolcissimo e Wally la faceva ridere con gli improbabili racconti delle sue avventure. Jellal tuttavia era quello che spiccava di più in mezzo al gruppo. Era gentile e coraggioso e si occupava di loro come un fratello maggiore. Quando Erza gli aveva confessato di non ricordare il suo secondo nome, Jellal non aveva perso tempo a soprannominarla Scarlet, perché i suoi capelli diceva, gli ricordavano il cielo scarlatto al tramonto. Quel cielo che dalla loro cella non vedevano mai ma da cui a volte cadeva una pioggia fitta, che scorreva fin tra le sbarre e che li gelava con il vento invernale. Quando tutto sembrava disperato ed Erza non riusciva a dormire per gli incubi e il freddo, Jellal la stringeva al petto e lasciava che si addormentasse con lui._

_C'erano anche altri bambini in celle diverse ma Erza non riusciva mai a parlarci e così quel gruppetto era diventato il suo piccolo mondo. Il gruppetto di Erza però includeva qualcun altro in più: si trattava del vecchio che le aveva parlato per primo in cella. _

_Rob le insegnava a sognare, nonostante le sbarre che la tenevano prigioniera. Sulla schiena portava un grande marchio tatuato che ricordava una fata, un simbolo molto prezioso per lui. Rob raccontava spesso ai bambini che da giovane era stato un mago e che aveva preso parte a mille avventure. La gilda di cui aveva fatto parte si chiamava Fairy Tail e la descriveva come un posto da sogno, dove lui ed i suoi vecchi compagni si divertivano e sorridevano tutto il giorno. Rob gli raccontava anche di come erano fatte le stelle, l'oceano e di come era fatto il mondo là fuori, che si stavano dimenticando, e faceva sembrare la vita ancora così bella da impazzire. Quando lo ascoltavano, Erza ed i suoi amici non potevano fare a meno di desiderare di crescere in fretta ed di poter uscire finalmente da quella torre, per viaggiare per il mondo._

_Purtroppo il destino non voleva che i bambini ed il vecchio Rob rimanessero insieme tanto a lungo. _

_Accadde tutto inaspettatamente, un giorno qualunque a lavoro nel cantiere, a spostare mattoni pesantissimi e secchi di cemento. Ad un certo punto una corda si spezzò ed un carico di pietre precipitò di sotto dai piani più alti. Erza stava lavorando proprio accanto al vecchio e questa fu la sua unica salvezza, perché Rob la spinse via prima che la frana li investisse. Così morì lo zio che l'aveva curata con tanto amore e che le aveva fatto credere che ci fosse ancora speranza da qualche parte nel mondo._

Quando Erza riaprì gli occhi l'unica cosa che l'accolse fu una penombra soffusa ed un grande silenzio. La prigione della caserma dei cavalieri runici di Magnolia, non era niente in confronto a quella della Torre del Paradiso dove era stata rinchiusa da piccola. Lì sotto oltre a lei non c'era nessuno e sembrava che da quelle parti non fosse passato un prigioniero da secoli e scoli. Magnolia in fondo era una città tranquilla e le sue prigioni testimoniavano la sua storia: asettiche, pulite e silenziose come una stanza d'attesa.

La maga si appoggiò con la schiena alla fredda parete di pietra, sforzandosi di ignorare il fastidio delle manette ed il torpore delle braccia, ma soprattutto il senso di claustrofobia che le dava lo stare rinchiusa dietro le sbarre. Si sentiva a disagio e in trappola ma la cosa che la faceva sentire peggio di tutte era il trovarsi senza la sua corazza e la sua spada, che le guardie l'avevano obbligata a togliere.

Zio Rob ... Come mai in un posto come quello le sembrava di sentir riecheggiare la sua voce dolce e premurosa?

_Gli uomini e le guardie che controllavano la Torre, che chiamavano del Paradiso, erano tutti esseri orribili e crudeli che non avevano altro obiettivo che quello di completare il tempio e usarlo per riportare in vita Zaref, l'oscuro mago leggendario. Facevano tutti parte di un culto perverso e non si curavano affatto delle loro vittime, né tantomeno dei ragazzini che usavano come schiavi e che dopo la morte di Rob si erano ritrovati inaspettatamente soli e senza una guida._

_- Dobbiamo andarcene da qui! Dobbiamo scappare! - Erza era disperata e si sentiva in colpa per quello che era accaduto a Rob ma Sho era quello più terrorizzato di tutti, continuava a piangere e a gridare che dovevano fuggire per quanto Millianna e gli altri cercassero di consolarlo. Aveva paura di morire anche lui, ma come poteva dargli torto? Anche Erza sentiva che le forze le stavano venendo meno._

_- Io c'è l'ho un'idea di come fare. - Sussurrò alla fine Wally, che non era solo un Cane Matto di nome ma di fatto, perché aveva pensato più volte ad un modo per raggiungere la libertà._

_- C'è un buco. -_

_Tutti i bambini si girarono nella sua direzione, circondandolo con fare cospiratorio._

_- Ho scoperto che lo usano per scaricare l'acqua sporca fuori, ma noi dovremmo passarci perfettamente dentro. -_

_I bambini avevano tutti paura di cosa fosse successo se le guardie li avessero scoperti, ma avevano ancora più paura di quello che sarebbe successo loro se fossero rimasti e così il giorno successivo decisero di provare, approfittando di una pausa durante le ore di lavoro. Inutile dire che prima che potessero infilarsi anche solo a metà del cunicolo un drappello di guardie li aveva già avvistati e bloccati._

_I capi erano due uomini orribili, uno grasso e l'altro magro e allampanato con delle maschere sul viso._

_- Se ci dite di chi è stata l'idea puniremo soltanto lui. Lo porteremo nella stanza delle punizioni come esempio ma lasceremo che tutti voi torniate nella cella a riposare. - Gli disse il primo con voce melliflua ma allo stesso tempo viscida. Ma come potevano mai confessare la verità? Come potevano dare la colpa a Sho, che era il più piccolo di tutti e che sarebbe morto di paura in pochi minuti se le guardie lo avessero preso?_

_- Forza! - Tuonò a quel punto il secondo, per costringerli a parlare - Non abusate della nostra bontà! -_

_- Sono stato io! - Gridò Jellal cercando di attirare tutta l'attenzione su di sé e di offrirsi come vittima sacrificale, ma le guardie non ci cascarono. Si scambiarono un'occhiata di disappunto, poi quello più grasso allungò una mano nel mucchio, sorridendo con perfidia._

_- No, non sei stato tu. La colpevole è questa bambina qui! Farai da esempio a tutti! - Erza non riuscì nemmeno a proferir parola quando l'uomo l'afferrò per un braccio e cominciò a trascinarla via. Il terrore le chiuse la gola in una morsa di ferro. Aveva sentito raccontare che quelli che venivano portati nella stanza delle punizioni non ne uscivano più, oppure che quando riuscivano a sopravvivere alle torture morivano dopo pochi giorni di agonia. Sentiva Jellal gridare la sua colpevolezza ed i suoi amici implorare pietà, ma un colpo di frusta li mise a tacere._

Rumore di passi. Erza girò la testa e si accorse che la porta in fondo al corridoio era appena stata aperta per lasciar passare Lahar ed una coppia di cavalieri. Il ragazzo si fermò davanti alla cella con la solita aria severa, fissandola per qualche istante dritta negli occhi. Più Erza lo vedeva più non le piaceva: quei suoi occhi neri e duri come ossidiana le mettevano i brividi. Le facevano venir voglia di stringere l'elsa della spada per difendersi.

- Siamo pronti per il processo. - Annunciò Lahar ed Erza ubbidì, alzandosi in piedi, ma il giovane consigliere esitò per un attimo ancora, con la chiave infissa nella serratura prima di aprirle. I suoi occhi sempre fissi su di lei. - Lo sai perché sei qui Erza Scarlet, vero? -

- Sì. -

Che domande erano?

- Il Consiglio di Magia vuole usarti come esempio. - Continuò ugualmente il ragazzo - A quanto pare sei una delle maghe più popolari di Fairy Tail e siccome la tua gilda continua a non rispettare le regole, i miei superiori hanno deciso di processarti come ammonimento. Lo sai che la gente lì fuori ti ha soprannominato Titania, come la leggendaria regina delle fate? -

Certo, Erza sapeva anche quello.

- Molti hanno riposto la loro ammirazione e la loro fiducia in te. Devi fare in modo da comportarti come un buon esempio, non sarebbe giusto che tradissi le loro aspettative. -

Che cosa aveva quel tipo? Che voleva con tutti quegli avvertimenti?

- Allora finiamo rapidamente questa storia, così che possa tornare subito a lavoro. - La maga lasciò che i cavalieri la prendessero nuovamente per le spalle e la spingessero via, ma non senza ricambiare per un attimo lo sguardo del suo carceriere con altrettanta durezza.

I cavalieri la condussero questa volta al piano superiore, nella grande sala della caserma che a volte fungeva come tribunale. Ad attenderla però non c'era nessuno, soltanto un grande schermo illuminato su cui si intravedevano le figure dei famosi consiglieri del Consiglio di Magia di Fiore. Proprio come aveva immaginato, nessuno di loro si sarebbe scomodato di persona per venire fin lì per un caso di così scarsa importanza e si erano limitati a metterla in contatto con la corte. Il fatto che Lahar fosse l'unico in città poteva significare solo una cosa: ossia che si trattava di qualcuno entrato a far parte da poco delle grazie del Consiglio e che, nonostante la superbia che ostentava, aveva ancora parecchia gavetta da fare.

- Erza Scarlet, prendi il banco degli imputati. -

Gran Doma.

A parlare era stato lui, il presidente in persona del Consiglio di Magia.

Qualche anno prima si era sparsa la voce che il vecchio fosse in punto di morte ma alla fine si era miracolosamente ripreso ed era tornato a lavoro, tormentando i poveri maghi di Fiore. Sì, perché Gran Doma era considerato senza ombra di dubbio il più severo dei presidenti che il Consiglio avesse mai avuto e di sicuro a Fiore erano ancora molte le gilde che pregavano per una sua rapida dipartita.

- Come il nostro inviato ti avrà già anticipato le accuse contro di te sono molteplici ... -

" Sì, sono terribilmente mortificata. Mi dichiaro colpevole. Mi affido alla vostra clemenza. "

Erza aveva già preparato il discorso da proferire ma non riuscì a pronunciare nemmeno una parola prima che un'esplosione improvvisa devastasse la stanza ed una delle pareti si disintegrasse nel nulla, tempestandola con una pioggia di detriti.

- Sono io la colpevole! Arrestatemi se ci riuscite! -

Cosa ... Erza fu costretta a battere un paio di volte gli occhi per capire se che quello che stava vedendo fosse vero oppure fosse un'allucinazione. Ad aver appena fatto irruzione nel tribunale c'era Natsu, con addosso un'armatura arrugginita, una parrucca rossa palesemente finta ed una ... gonna scozzese?

Se quello era un cosplay era davvero mal riuscito.

- Sono io la maga che cercate! Forza cosa aspettate a prendermi? -

Addio processo rapido!

- Dai, dopotutto non era venuto così male ... -

- Come fai a dire che fosse venuto bene? Nemmeno Laki senza gli occhiali ti avrebbe scambiato per me! -

- Sicura? Laki senza occhiali ci vede particolarmente male ... -

Erza lanciò un sospiro, sforzandosi di non sbattere la testa contro le sbarre della cella. Grazie alla sua performance di qualche ora prima, Natsu aveva finito col mandare il Consiglio su tutte le furie e per punizione entrambi erano stati sbattuti di nuovo in gabbia. Sarebbero rimasti lì dentro fino al giorno dopo e come se non bastasse erano stati condannari a versare un risarcimento astronomico. A quanto pare Natsu era andato di matto ancor prima che qualcuno potesse spiegargli che quel processo era una farsa ed era corso a salvarla, a modo suo ovviamente.

- Sinceramente. - Concluse alla fine Erza - Sono troppo allibita per dire anche solo una parola. -

- Ah, dai! Come facevo a sapere che era tutta una messa in scena? -

- Però ... -

Al suono della sua voce Natsu fece un salto indietro - Ti ho detto che non sapevo come stavano le cose! Ti prego non mi ammazzare quando usciamo da qui! -

- Devo ammettere di aver apprezzato il gesto. - Concluse Erza con un sorriso - Sei stato carino a venire qui. Farò finta che non sia successo niente. -

- Ah ... Sul serio? Ahaha! - Natsu tornò a sedersi con uno schianto, ridendo come un matto per essere appena scampato alla forca - Ma dai, era il minimo Erza! Da quanti anni ci conosciamo? Siamo cresciuti insieme a Fairy Tail! Sarei venuto anche all'inferno a testimoniare la tua innocenza! Lo sanno tutti che sei una brava ragazza ... Un po' spaventosa con quella spada, ma ... Cioè tu sei una compagna Erza! -

Quel ragazzo era davvero incredibile! Un pazzo, ma uno dei pazzi più premurosi che Erza avesse mai incontrato. - Ci conosciamo da un sacco di tempo, eh? Quanti anni avevamo quando ci siamo incontrati? -

- Io dodici. -

La maga si lasciò andare appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'amico - È proprio un mucchio di tempo ... -

Che cosa fosse successo se avesse scoperto la verità?

Alla fine Erza chiuse gli occhi ma non riuscì a mettere a tacere la voce della sua coscienza. Dentro di lei continuava a domandarsi: "Su chi stai scommettendo la vita, Natsu?"


	10. La gilda dietro le quinte

**Erza è sicuramente il personaggio che amo di più tra quelli di Fairy Tail e quello di cui amo di più scrivere ma Ultear non mi dispiace affatto. Ha una personalità spregiuticata e giocherà anche lei il suo ruolo ... eccola un po' qui per voi!**

**La gilda dietro le quinte**

Per un attimo la piccola lacryma di cristallo continuò a sfavillare d'un azzurro intenso, poi la luce svanì per lasciar posto all'immagine di un volto di donna: una donna con dei lunghi capelli corvini.

- Ahaha! Ma guarda un po' se non c'è Scarlet in linea! Non capita spesso di ricevere una tua chiamata! -

Anche Erza sorrise, appoggiandosi con la testa sul tavolo per guardare meglio dentro la piccola sfera. - Ti chiamerei di più ma non mi capita spesso di stare da sola. C'è sempre gente intorno ad origliare e a rompere, per permettermi di usare la lacryma. -

- Ah, ho capito. - Sospirò Ultear - Troppi spasimanti. Del resto si dice che Fairy Tail sia una delle gilde più caotiche là fuori. Attenta a non farlo sapere a Jelly oppure potrebbe scatenarsi l'inferno. -

- Piantala Ul! - Erza protestò ma finì lo stesso per arrossire - Guarda che tra noi due non sono io la mantide religiosa che se ne va in giro a sedurre uomini per poi tagliargli la testa! -

Lo spazio di ripresa della lacryma era piccolo ma Ultear fece ben attenzione ad alzare il dito medio a sufficienza perché fosse inquadrato.

- Piuttosto Ul, Jellal ti ha raccontato di Deliora? -

- Certo ... - Sospirò Ultear percependo la preoccupazione nel tono della compagna - Sta tranquilla, è tutto a posto. Ho superato da tempo quella storia di mia madre e di Fullbuster e di tutto il resto. Sono una donna adulta adesso, ve ne siete accorti? -

- Effettivamente ormai le tue tette sono così grandi che non riesco quasi più a vederti la faccia. -

- Allora dopotutto era vero. Tu hai una cosa lesbo ... -

- Fottiti. -

- Ti piacerebbe. Piuttosto Scarlet, che cosa hai da dirmi TU di quel certo Everlue? -

- Avete letto la notizia sul giornale? -

Ultear scrollò le spalle - Fai tu, era un po' su tutti i numeri. Fairy Tail infiltra la casa del duca a caccia di un libro rubato, la situazione degenera ed il tizio scappa. I cavalieri runici perquisiscono la zona da cima a fondo ma solo per trovarlo il giorno dopo in mezzo agli alberi, con la testa mozzata ed il famigerato simbolo della Cs inciso su un tronco. - La donna si prese qualche secondo per esaminare la reazione di Erza ma poi riprese a parlare - Quando Kagura ha visto la faccia del duca è scoppiata in lacrime. Si è ricordata tutto, o almeno tutto quello che ha potuto. Ti è molto riconoscente. -

Ma Erza chinò ugualmente lo sguardo - Non ho idea di come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima. Eppure per noi avrebbe dovuto essere facile risalire a lui. Quel dannato maiale voleva fare del male anche Lucy e io non ci ho visto più. L'ho lasciato scappare di proposito ma solo per poterlo affrontare da sola. -

Anche Ultear scosse la testa, lanciando un piccolo sospiro - Ti capisco: anche io avrei fatto lo stesso, ma al posto tuo mi sarei divertita un po' più a lungo con lui. -

Un attimo ... Erza si riscosse di colpo: il vero motivo per cui aveva contattato Ultear era un altro ed il discorso stava andando troppo per le lunghe. - Beh, non ti sei divertita con lui, ma ti sei divertita con me! Che storia era quella del processo? Non ti sei infiltrata nel Consiglio perché conti qualcosa, o me lo sto solo immaginando? -

- Ehi, ehi frena! - Ultear alzò istintivamente le mani - Certo che ho un ruolo importante nel Consiglio ma le decisioni lì si prendono a maggioranza! È ovvio che non volevo portarti a processo ma parecchi hanno votato per il tuo nome ... -

- Sei una stronza. Ho pensato che mi avessero scoperto! -

- Te la stavi facendo sotto? -

- Ul, vuoi vedere come vengo lì e ti taglio a fette? -

- Va bene! Va bene! La prossima volta metterò un veto in più ma per ora smettiamola di litigare! In realtà c'era una cosa di cui ti volevo parlare anche io, ascoltami. -

L'immagine della donna si fece un po' più indietro, mentre si appoggiava contro lo schienale della sedia e incrociava le lunghe gambe. Aveva raccolto un fascicolo dalla scrivania - Ho cominciato a controllare le piste che ci hai dato. -

- Niente che porti a Tartaros? -

- Purtroppo no, ma in loro c'è qualcosa di sospetto. Credo di averlo trovato, Erza. -

- Chi? -

- Zero. -

Al suono di quel nome Erza spalancò gli occhi, ma l'espressione di Ultear era dura come acciaio - Si è nascosto per tutti questi anni negli Oracion Seis: ha cabiato identità. E gli indizi che mi hai dato gridano Zero e Oracion Seis da ogni parte. Non riesco a capire con esattezza cosa abbiano intenzione di fare ma sembra che stiano cercando qualcosa. Qualcosa di molto pericoloso, prodotto direttamente da quel diavolo di Zaref in persona. Pare che sia coinvolta anche una piccola gilda legale di nome Cat Shelter. Forse per quanto piccoli sono loro che custodiscono il segreto di cui ha bisogno Oracion Seis. -

A quel punto Erza si appoggiò sui gomiti per ascoltare meglio - Cazzo se lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava! Ma proprio gli Oracion Seis ... -

- Già. - Sospirò Ultear snocciolando tutte le informazioni che sapeva sull'altra gilda oscura, come per ripetere a se stessa di cosa si trattasse. - Una delle punte di diamante della Balam Alliance, l'associazione più potente tra le gilde oscure, che si spartisce tutti gli affari sommersi nel regno di Fiore. Le piccole gilde con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare fino ad oggi erano solo dei moscerini in confronto, sia per livello di potere che per fondi a loro disposizione. -

- La Balam Alliance di cui fa parte anche Tartaros ... - Continuò Erza ed Ultear annuì alle sue parole - Già, il triangolo della morte. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart e poi Tartaros. Tartaros occupa il vertice della triade ma non per questo possiamo sottovalutare le altre punte. Quasi tutte le gilde oscure hanno bisogno del loro appoggio o della loro tolleranza per esistere. Se solo riuscissimo a prendere gli Oracion ... -

- Allora forse potremmo stanare anche Tartaros ... - Concluse Erza - Se colpisci il cespuglio un serpente potrebbe venirne fuori ... -

- Esatto! - Ultear rimise i fogli a posto sulla scrivania - Ma il problema è che gli Oracion Seis sono troppo forti per noi da soli. In realtà temo che la nostra quantità di magia e di esperienza sia allo stesso livello. È troppo pericoloso attaccarli senza supporto, per questo stavo pensando di smuovere anche le gilde legali. Stavo pensando a Blu Pegasus, Lamia Scale e anche Cat Shelter. Ovviamente loro ci servono come esca. -

- Metti Fairy Tail in lista. - Esclamò la maga senza pensarci due volte - Devi fare in modo che ci sia anche io. Voglio darvi una mano. Voglio darti una mano anche con Zero. - Ma la sua reazione non fece altro che causare l'ilarità di Ultear - Non sei preoccupata di coinvolgere i tuoi compagni? -

- Sanno badare a loro stessi. L'importante è che ci sia io a combattere. -

Ed Ultear rise ancora più forte. Le ci volle un po' per calmarsi e ricominciare a respirare normalmente.

- Sono sicura che i tuoi nakama sarebbero stupefatti dal gran numero di sorprese che nascondi. - La donna si appoggiò sulla scrivania con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra ma Erza scosse la testa - Non preoccuparti per Fairy Tail. I miei compagni mi conoscono abbastanza bene. Sanno tutto quello che devono sapere. -

- Sei sicura che conoscano proprio la stessa Erza che conosco io? - Continuò ad insistere la donna - La stessa ragazza che non esita a imprecare e a piantare spade in gola ai criminali? Quella che ha vissuto la strada e che faceva da palo mentre rubavamo da mangiare? Oppure l'Erza che conoscono loro è un'altra? Un cavaliere scintillante con la sua armatura, che ha giurato fede agli ideali di giustizia e libertà? Quante persone hai ucciso in questi anni, Erza? Lo sanno cosa hai fatto? Solo noi di Crime Sorcière conosciamo quello hai fatto veramente. -

La maga in armatura si lasciò sfuggire anche lei un sorriso - Ti ho appena detto che sanno tutto quello che devono sapere di me e non una goccia di più. Sanno che possono fidarsi e che non li abbandonerei mai nel momento del bisogno. E poi prova a capirmi: è leggermente difficile vivere in due famiglie contemporaneamente. -

- Davvero non ti da fastidio mentirgli giorno e notte, mentre loro si fidano ciecamente di te? -

- È per il loro bene. -

Alla fine Ultear si arrese scuotendo la testa - Lo sai che sei fottutamente bipolare, Erza? -

- Del resto ho una doppia personalità che qualcuno chiama Scarlet ... -

Questa volta furono entrambe a ridere.

- Ultear fa bene il tuo lavoro e mettimi in lista, okay? -

- Non sottovalutare le mie abilità. - E detto questo la conversazione via lacryma si chiuse di colpo, spegnendo il piccolo cristallo.


	11. Attacco fantasma

**Nuovo capitolo in arrivo! Ho già cominciato ad accennare che a Fairy Tail non tutti sono perfetti e molti hanno dei segreti. Erza ha i suoi, Gray anche ma lo stesso vale per Locke e Lucy ... Buona lettura!**

**Attacco fantasma**

Pochi giorni dopo aver parlato con Ultear, Erza e Fairy Tail si ritrovarono nuovamente fiondate nel caos e questa volta a causa di Locke. Erza aveva sempre pensato che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di sospetto, fin da quando il mago era entrato a far parte della gilda qualche anno prima. Ogni volta che le era vicino, Erza percepiva una strana aura (grazie alla magia di Jellal che il suo occhio destro condivideva) ma non avrebbe mai immaginato quale potesse essere la verità. Locke si comportava come un perfetto playboy ed ogni settimana appariva in sala accompagnato da una nuova fiamma, ma sembrava avere qualche problema con i maghi celesti, a causa di una vecchia relazione andata a finire male. La vera ragione però era questa. Locke nascondeva un'identità segreta. In passato era stato uno spirito stellare, quello del leone per l'esattezza, ma era stato bandito dal suo mondo per aver causato indirettamente la morte della sua proprietaria, Karen, una maga di Blu Pegasus, nota tanto per la sua bellezza che per la sua crudeltà.

Se Locke fosse rimasto oltre nel mondo degli umani avrebbe ben presto consumato tutte le sue energie e sarebbe svanito nel nulla, fortunatamente però, Lucy aveva scoperto in tempo il suo segreto ed era riuscita a salvarlo dal suo crudele destino, firmando un contratto con lui. Così Locke era diventato una delle sue chiavi dello zodiaco ed uno dei suoi spiriti più fedeli, ma era rimasto un donnaiolo ed ogni volta che appariva in sala continuava a provarci con tutte, Lucy inclusa, dato che adesso non aveva più problemi con le maghe celesti. Erza era contenta che alla fine della storia Locke si fosse salvato, ma quello che era accaduto l'aveva colpita più profondamente di quanto potesse sembrare. Prima Gray, poi lui ... A quanto pare Fairy Tail non era poi tanto una grande famiglia, come sembrava al primo sguardo, e molti dei suoi compagni nascondevano segreti inconfessabili che nemmeno il master conosceva ... Proprio come lei ...

Tuttavia quello che Erza non immaginava, mentre quella mattina si incamminava a lavoro, era quanto quelle piccole menzogne potessero essere pericolose per lei e per i suoi amici ...

La maga era ancora piuttosto lontana dalla gilda quando si accorse che qualcosa non andava: c'era molta più gente in strada di quanta avrebbe dovuto esserci a quell'ora del mattino e tutti stavano parlando fitto tra loro.

- Ehi, tu! - La chiamò ad un certo punto qualcuno in mezzo ad un gruppetto di curiosi - Sbrigati! Sono sicuro che alla gilda hanno bisogno d'aiuto! - Non c'era bisogno di dire altro. Erza non si fermò neanche un istante a chiedere spiegazioni e si lanciò di corsa giù per la strada ma quando girò l'angolo e la gilda le apparve davanti, il suo cuore perse un battito, alla vista delle condizioni in cui si trovava. L'intero edificio era stato terribilmente danneggiato, trafitto e trapassato da una moltitudine di acuminate sbarre ... no! Colonne d'acciaio.

Sembrava un puntaspilli ...

Fairy Tail sembrava un puntaspilli! Ed era un miracolo che fosse ancora in piedi.

- Ci sono dei feriti? State tutti bene? - Erza si fece largo tra i maghi accalcati attorno al cancello, fino a che non riuscì a trovare il master in mezzo alla folla. Il vecchio stava fissando l'edificio in silenzio ma Mirajane, in piedi accanto a lui, aveva un'aria distrutta e le guance rigate di lacrime.

- Sembra di no! - Le confermò Gray facendosi largo a sua volta tra la calca e la barista continuò per lui, ammettendo che per fortuna l'attacco era avvenuto di notte e non c'era nessuno nell'edificio al momento.

- Ieri sera io, Levy, Jet e Droy siamo stati gli ultimi ad uscire, non oso immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se fossimo rimasti oltre a chiacchierare ... -

- Già. È stato tutto molto fortunato. - Aggiunse a sua volta il master, senza staccare gli occhi dalla gilda.

Erza conosceva abbastanza bene lui e Mirajane da poter capire cosa stesse passando per le loro teste in quel momento: anche se non c'erano stati feriti fisici, loro due erano i primi ad essere stati colpiti al cuore. Ma chi poteva essere stato a fare una cosa del genere? Chi era stato il mago a fare una cosa del genere?

- Chi è il colpevole? - Fu la sua seconda domanda, ma la risposta che ottenne la lasciò per un attimo a bocca aperta.

- Phantom Lord ... - Mirajane si morse un labbro prima di continuare - Hanno lasciato il loro simbolo inciso sul retro. -

- Phantom Lord? Cosa? Ma quella è una gilda legale! Che gli passa per la testa? - Ad Erza venne istintivo alzare la voce, ma le sue grida finirono con l'attirare l'attenzione dei maghi accalcati all'esterno e che non avevano ancora capito chi fosse stato il responsabile. - Farsi la guerra tra gilde è proibito dal Consiglio! Non ha senso! - Ma Makarow le rispose, continuando con tono monotono - Evidentemente per loro questo non è l'inizio di una guerra. - Per un attimo Erza si era fatta cogliere dalla rabbia e si era dimenticata che di certo anche lui si stava arrovellando sulla ragione di quell'attacco.

- Allora è una dimostrazione. - Concluse a quel punto Erza: si trattava di un atto intimidatorio messo in scena di proposito per avvertirli di quello che fosse successo se Fairy Tail li avesse ostacolati. Ma ostacolati in cosa? Non è che di recente le due gilde fossero entrate in contatto, né per motivi di lavoro né per altro ...

Che cos'era che Phantom Lord voleva così tanto da ritenere opportuno dissuaderli in quel modo? Volevano qualcosa che Fairy Tail aveva già, forse? Che cosa potevano avere di tanto interessante?

A quel pensiero Erza sentì un brivido improvviso correrle lungo la schiena: aveva un cattivo presentimento.

- Siamo sicuri che stiano tutti bene? Avete contattato ogni mago? -

- Ci stiamo lavorando. - La rassicurò Gray - Alcuni non erano nemmeno in città ieri, è un po' difficile trovarli così rapidamente ... -

- Dentro! Dentro dico! Ci avete guardato dentro? Anche se è successo in piena notte, ci avete guardato? -

Sia il master che Mirajane batterono per un attimo le palpebre, ammutoliti dalla sua reazione. Non c'era bisogno che aggiungessero altro per dirle che avevano dimenticato di farlo. Erza sguainò rapidamente la spada buttandosi contro la porta di ingresso per aprirla con la forza, visto che i crolli l'avevano bloccata. Phantom Lord stava giocando sporco con loro e se conosceva abbastanza bene i metodi di certi maghi ... Non potevano essersi accontentati di così poco come rompere il loro vecchio bar ...

La porta si infranse con uno schianto scagliando pezzi di legno in tutte le direzioni, ma non appena Erza mise piede dentro l'edificio, le forze le vennero meno e la spada le scivolò di mano, lasciandola impietrita sulla soglia. No, non era da lei ... Avrebbe dovuto essere più abituata di così alla vista del sangue ...

- Erza cosa succede lì dentro! - La voce del master la raggiunse ma la ragazza non riuscì lo stesso a rispondere. Proprio davanti a lei, inchiodati al muro della gilda c'erano Jet, Droy e Levy. Inchiodati come erano stati inchiodati quei pali di ferro in tutto l'edificio.

- Sono ancora vivi, giusto? - Erza non riuscì a sussurrare altro. Ma Dovevano essere vivi! Non era possibile che una gilda legale li avesse davvero ...

- Così triste ... È una scena così triste! -

Erza non riuscì a capire nemmeno da che direzione provenisse quella voce prima che la mano del master la colpisse alle spalle e la spingesse via mentre le gridava di fare attenzione. Erza si ritrovò faccia a terra e l'attimo dopo un turbine la sferzò, passandole letteralmente sopra la testa ed andando a schiantarsi contro la parete opposta. La voce del master riecheggiò ancora, ma questa volta con un grido di dolore ed il vecchio si afflosciò ad un passo da lei, schiantandosi sul pavimento.

Che cosa diavolo stava ...?

- Troppo triste per guardare! -

La maga si affrettò rapidamente ad evocare una nuova spada e a rimettersi in guardia, piazzandosi tra il vecchio Makarow e la direzione da cui proveniva quella strana voce. Questa volta riuscì finalmente a vedere l'avversario: era un uomo ma se ne stava sospeso da una trave del soffitto come un pipistrello. Per qualche misteriosa ragione aveva gli occhi bendati. Un momento! Le era già capitato di sentir parlare di un mago bendato come quello!

- Tu sei Aria! Sei uno degli Element Four di Phantom Lord, non è così? -

- Tristemente è vero! - Confermò l'uomo continuando a versare finti fiumi di lacrime tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. Ma la stava prendendo in giro?

Gli altri maghi si erano lanciati dietro ad Erza non appena aveva sfondato la porta, ma non avevano fatto in tempo ad entrare con lei per via dell'attacco improvviso da cui il master l'aveva difesa. Adesso però stavano per riversarsi tutti dentro per soccorrere l'uomo e per darle man forte, tuttavia ...

- State indietro! - Gli gridò Erza sperando di riuscire a dissuaderli: non era sicuro che entrassero anche loro in sala per esporsi a qualche pericolo.

- Che cosa ci fai qui, Aria? È opera tua tutto questo? Rispondimi! -

- L'attacco alla gilda e quei tre inchiodati alla parete non sono stati opera mia. - Singhiozzò Aria - È stato Gajeel - san a farlo. Io ero venuto qui solo per recapitare un messaggio, ma mi avete spaventato entrando così all'improvviso e mi è scappato inavvertitamente un colpo! -

Ora Erza iniziava davvero ad essere irritata - Che razza di messaggio dovevate recapitarci da aver bisogno di sottolinearlo con tutti questi chiodi? -

- Sono spiacente di comunicarle ... - Singhiozzò Aria - Che da questo momento in poi Lucy Herthaphilia è di nostra proprietà. Master Jose ha deciso così e vi manda anche a dire che è meglio che vi dimentichiate di lei, se non volete che Phantom Lord sia costretta ad impegnarsi ancora di più per completare il lavoro che le è stato assegnato. -

Lucy? Erza ci mise un poco a processare il fatto che Aria avesse appena detto il nome di una sua compagna ed il fatto che le avesse appena intimato di starle lontana perché apparteneva a Phantom Lord.

- Che stronzata è mai questa? -

- Questo è il messaggio. -

- Ma questo messaggio non mi arriva in testa! - Al diavolo la cautela! Erza cambiò rapidamente la sua armatura con quella più leggera che aveva a disposizione, lanciandosi contro l'avversario. Se non riusciva ad estorcergli informazioni con le buone allora avrebbe usato le maniere forti!

- Davvero non sapete chi sia in realtà Lucy Herthaphilia? -

- È una di noi! -

Purtroppo però, la sua spada tranciò inutilmente la trave su cui l'attimo prima stava Aria, senza riuscire minimamente a sfiorarlo. Così come era apparso il messaggero si era dissolto nel nulla ...

- Torna qui! Voglio sapere che c'entra Lucy con voi! -

- Natsu! - Le gridò dietro Gray tirando subito in ballo un altro nome - Non aveva detto che dormiva da lei? -

Ed un altro chiodo andò a conficcarsi addosso ad Erza. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che il dragon slayer non era in prima fila quel mattino, a gridare perché qualcuno aveva attaccato la sua gilda?


	12. Le menzogne di Lucy

**Ecco un altro capitolo! Buona lettura!**

**Le menzogne di Lucy**

Subito dopo la fuga di Aria, Erza ed i suoi compagni si precipitarono al capezzale del master e dei loro amici feriti, mandando a chiamare la guaritrice ufficiale della gilda: Porlyusica.

La donna era una vecchia amica di Makarow ed in passato era stata anche lei una maga di Fairy Tail, per poi ritirarsi in disparte. Attualmente viveva nella foresta ai margini di Magnolia, lontano dagli scocciatori, perché, per quanto potesse sembrare incredibile, Porlyusica era un medico ed allo stesso tempo un misantropo, che odiava la presenza degli esseri umani più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Ad Erza quella donna faceva venire i brividi ogni volta che la incrociava, con il suo sguardo severo ed il suo tono di voce tagliente. Quando si feriva in missione la cosa che temeva di più era quella di far visita al suo studio: aveva paura che un medico così esperto come lei, percepisse la magia di Jellal che si portava dietro.

- Stanno bene. - Concluse alla fine la guaritrice dopo aver visitato tutti i suoi pazienti. - La ragazza ed i suoi amici hanno preso un po' di colpi e di conseguenza hanno perso conoscenza, ma con qualche settimana di riposo torneranno come nuovi. Makarow invece è stato un idiota. - Per un attimo lo sguardo di Porlyusica si appuntò su di Erza. - L'incantesimo che l'ha colpito usa degli spostamenti d'aria per privare una persona del suo potere magico e disperderlo ed in questo momento le sue potenzialità sono state completamente annullate. Per giunta, siccome il legame tra energia magica e vitale nei maghi è molto stretto, l'incantesimo di cui è stato vittima l'ha reso estremamente debole e gli occorrerà molto tempo per recuperare. Probabilmente si sveglierà solo tra quarantotto ore. -

Le affermazioni di Porlyusica tuttavia non infusero nella gilda l'entusiasmo sperato; ovviamente i maghi erano contenti che sia il master sia quelli del Team Shadow Gear si sarebbero ripresi in fretta, ma erano turbati per la situazione in atto e si erano raccolti tutti in silenzio nella sala interna, trafitta dalle colonne d'acciaio. Nemmeno Erza riusciva a smettere di pensarci.

Jet, Droy, Levy ... Erano tutti e tre lì a Fairy Tail da prima che lei arrivasse. Uno strano trio per la verità, ma tutti dei bravi ragazzi, nonostante Levy continuasse a consigliarle i libri peggiori sul mercato senza apparente ragione ... Con che coraggio avevano attaccato un ragazza così indifesa?

E il master! Makarow che l'aveva accolta e trattata come una figlia senza fare domande sul suo passato, senza mai chiederle niente in cambio ... Come faceva a non sentirsi in colpa per ciò che gli era successo? In quel momento avrebbe dovuto essere lei al suo posto in infermeria ...

E per finire Lucy. L'amica che per lei aveva sempre un sorriso e che le faceva i complimenti per ogni cosa. Aveva avuto così tanta paura solo qualche settimana prima a Shirostune ed ora ... Doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per proteggerla!

Quei bastardi di Phantom Lord ... Era meglio che iniziassero a nascondersi, perché non avevano idea di quello che Erza poreva sguinzagliargli contro!

La maga era ancora completamente persa nei suoi pensieri, con la mano stretta intorno all'elsa della sua spada quando, inaspettatamente, la porta della gilda, o almeno quello che ne rimaneva, si spalancò lasciando passare Natsu, Lucy ed Happy. Erza e gli altri si ritrovarono a gridare il loro nome. Per fortuna nessuno dei tre sembrava ferito.

- Che accidenti è successo alla gilda? Chi diavolo è stato? - Il dragon slayer fece scendere l'amica dalla schiena senza perdere tempo. Sembrava che il mago avesse corso a per ore ma la cosa non gli impediva lo stesso di gridare.

- Phantom Lord. - Gli spiegò sinteticamente Erza raccontando di come anche Levy, il master e gli altri fossero stati feriti. Mentre parlava, per l'orrore Lucy si coprì la bocca con le mani e Natsu amdò su tutte le furie costringendo Gray a calmarlo con un pugno gelato. - Eravamo molto preoccupati per voi due, soprattutto per te Lucy, dato che il messaggero di Phantom Lord ha dichiarato esplicitamente che il loro obiettivo era quello di rapirti. -

- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Oddio è tutta colpa mia! -

- Lucy? - La ragazza si ritrasse al tocco di Erza.

- Non pensavo fossero arrivati a tanto! Pensavo avessero preso di mira soltanto me! -

- Che vuoi dire? -

- Ieri sera stavo tornando a casa, quando ad un certo punto si è messo improvvisamente a piovere, nonostante il cielo fosse sereno. Uno strano tizio ed una ragazza con l'ombrello sono sbucati fuori da dietro l'angolo e mi hanno stordita ancor prima che potessi fare qualcosa. Mi sono svegliata sta mattina completamente da un'altra parte ... E c'era un uomo con me. Ha detto di chiamarsi Jose e di essere il master di Phantom Lord. -

- Jose in persona? - Erza spalancò la bocca - Ma come hai fatto a scappargli? -

- Si è buttata di sotto. - Spiegò questa volta Natsu - Gli ha tirato un calcio in mezzo alle gambe e si è buttata di sotto. Per fortuna quando ieri sera non l'ho trovata a casa mi sono messo subito sulle sue tracce ed ho seguito la pista fino a Oak Town. -

Erza ripassò mentalmente quel nome. Oak Town? Era una delle cittadine più vicine a Magnolia, dove, come in molte altre sparse lungo la regione, Phantom Lord aveva una base. Quattro ore circa di distanza a piedi.

- Sono arrivato sotto questa Torre ed ecco che Lucy piove giù dal cielo! Che avresti fatto se non fossi stato nei paraggi? Né io né Happy? -

- Sarei morta! Meglio morire che tornare da mio padre! - Per tutta risposta Lucy lo mise a tacere gridando con quanto fiato aveva in gola. La sua reazione improvvisa per un attimo ridusse al silenzio tutta la gilda.

- Non voglio vederlo mai più per il resto della mia vita! Capito? Preferisco morire un centinaio di volte piuttosto che tornare da lui! -

- Lucy ... - Mirajane la chiamò dolcemente cercando di costringerla a calmarsi - Allora è vero che tu sei la figlia degli Herthaphilia? Ho sentito dire che sono una delle famiglie più ricche della regione e che con il loro patrimonio possono perfino rivaleggiare con i sovrani ed i nobili di più alto rango ... -

- Non lo sono più. - La ragazza incrociò le braccia sotto il seno con un gesto istintivo, come per difendersi.

- E non voglio esserlo mai più. Mio padre è un uomo orribile che pensa solo al denaro e al lavoro. Non mi ha mai degnato di un briciolo di attenzione e lo stesso ha fatto con mia madre Layla fino al giorno in cui è morta. Lei è stata l'unica ad occuparsi veramente di me, a trasmettermi la sua magia e ad insegnarmi come essere un mago celeste. Mio padre non mi ha mai dato altro che di sguardi di rimprovero. - Mentre Lucy gridava le lacrime avevano cominciato a scorrerle a fiumi lungo le guance - È stata la sua ossessione per il lavoro la causa che ha fatto veramente ammalare mia madre. I dottori che andavano e venivano alla villa dicevano che purtroppo aveva contratto un male incurabile, ma io in cuor mio ho sempre saputo che se si era ammalata, era soltanto perché Jude Herthaphilia aveva smesso di amarla. Non era nemmeno in casa il giorno in cui è morta, impegnato chissà dove a firmare contratti! Quel bastardo! Sono scappata di casa da più di un anno e si ricorda di me solo ora perché a quanto pare ha trovato qualche ricco offerente a cui darmi in moglie! Ma vi rendete conto? Io non voglio tornare da uno così! Voglio restare qui! Avevi ragione Erza! Avevi ragione quando hai detto a Shirostune che i ricchi sono persone orribili e che gli piace vedere gli altri miserabili solo per sentirsi più potenti di loro! Mio padre è così! Anche lui è fatto così! -

Per un attimo Erza si ritrovò a fissare l'amica a bocca aperta, non soltanto perché la sua rivelazione l'aveva scioccata, ma perché, quando le aveva ripetuto le parole di Ultear, non aveva idea di con chi stava realmente parlando. Non aveva idea che quello che aveva detto potesse ferirla così profondamente.

- Quindi è questa la verità? Accidenti l'immagine di una Lucy ricca non ti si addice proprio. - Come al solito fu Natsu quello a prendere la parola, cogliendo al volo la sua esitazione - Cioè, non sembri affatto una principessa. -

- Non sono una principessa, Natsu. -

- Ah, ma sei una di noi! Se non vuoi tornare a casa allora non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Puoi restare qui al sicuro! Se non ce lo avessi tenuto nascosto, avremmo fatto qualcosa ancora prima per proteggerti! -

- Ma ... Non sei arrabbiato? Non siete arrabbiati anche voi che per colpa mia sia successo tutto questo? -

- Sciocchezze. Qui stiamo a combinare casini tutti quanti ogni giorno che passa. - La rassicurò Gray strappandole un sorriso - Ma dobbiamo decidere cosa fare con Phantom Lord o ci troveremo nei guai, soprattutto se il master non si sveglia in fretta ... -

- Ci serve un sostituto. - Annunciò Mirajane - Qualcuno che prenda momentaneamente le redini della gilda. -

- Ma chi? - Le fece eco più di una voce dalla sala affollata.

- Semplice, il mago con il grado più alto rimasto dopo il master. Ed attualmente l'unica con una qualifica di livello S in gilda è Erza. -

Lei? La maga si scambiò uno sguardo con la compagna che l'aveva appena proposta e l'unica cosa che colse nei suoi occhi fu un grido di preghiera: "Ti prego, fa qualcosa!" C'era stato un tempo in cui Mirajane non le avrebbe mai ceduto il comando, ma quel tempo era ormai morto e sepolto. Come poteva rifiutarsi?

Erza annuì, ma subito dopo i maghi accalcati in stanza tornarono ad agitarsi gridando - Che cosa facciamo, allora? -

Per un attimo l'immagine di Lahar, con il suo sguardo severo, le apparve davanti agli occhi.

Che cosa avrebbe detto Titania in quel momento? Cosa avrebbe detto la regina delle fate, che attirava su di sé gli occhi e l'ammirazione di tantissime persone a Fiore?

Probabilmente Titania avrebbe detto che fare la guerra ad un'altra gilda era sbagliato, perché questo era quello che aveva decretato il Consiglio. Probabilmente avrebbe anche detto che era pericoloso, perché uno scontro tra maghi di quelle proporzioni avrebbe finito col mettere a rischio un gran numero di civili innocenti.

Ma cosa avrebbe detto invece Scarlet? Cosa avrebbe detto il sanguinario ufficiale di Crime Sorcière, che aveva perso da lungo tempo il conto delle vittime che aveva mietuto con la sua spada? Probabilmente avrebbe detto che Fairy Tail e Phnatom Lord erano ormai già in guerra e che nessun mago avversario avrebbe dovuto mettere piede a Magnolia senza essere ammazzato all'istante.

Cosa avrebbe detto però lei, Erza?

Cosa?

In fondo Scarlet e Titania erano tutti nomi che avevano scelto gli altri per lei.

- Da questo momento in poi Fairy Tail e Phantom Lord sono ufficialmente in guerra. - La sua voce riecheggiò con calma nella sala ammutolita - Se qualcuno di voi non è d'accordo, quella è la porta. - Erza puntò un dito in direzione dell'uscita - Siete liberi di andarvene a casa e di dimenticare tutto quello che è successo. Preferisco che andiate a farvi una bella dormita, piuttosto che stiate qui ad intralciare la battaglia. So che questo è sbagliato, so che se lo facciamo il Consiglio verrà a prenderci tutti insieme la prossima volta e so che questo potrebbe causare molti danni collaterali, ma non mi importa. Phantom Lord ha ferito il nostro orgoglio attaccando la gilda, ha fatto del male ai nostri compagni e soprattutto ha minacciato di portarci via Lucy. Nessuno ha il diritto di portarsi via un nostro compagno! Nessuno! E li faremo pentire di quello che hanno fatto! - Ma quando Erza finì di parlare l'intera gilda scoppiò in un grido d'approvazione, senza mostrare alcuna intenzione di lasciare il campo di battaglia. La cosa le strappò un sorriso: almeno era riuscita ad unirli tutti. L'unica domanda che rimaneva era: quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo Jose a tornare a dargli la caccia? In fondo si trovava a poche ore di cammino da loro. E quello era il minore dei problemi. Siccome Erza rappresentava gli occhi e le orecchie di Crime Sorcière tra le gilde legali, durante quegli anni aveva raccolto molte informazioni che riguardavano le singole associazioni ed i loro capi. Jose Porla era sicuramente uno dei più potenti, un mago così terrificante da essere annoverato, come Makarow, tra i dieci migliori di Fiore. Senza il supporto del vecchio, probabilmente contro di lui non avrebbero avuto nessuna speranza ... Eppure dovevano provare.

Il secondo attacco di Phantom Lord cominciò soli pochi minuti dopo e questa volta cominciò in pieno giorno e senza alcuna paura di nascondersi. Cominciò come un terremoto, facendo vibrare tutto l'edificio e tutta la città con esso. Quando Erza si precipitò fuori, accompagnata da tutti quelli che volevano combattere al suo fianco, non era di certo preparata a quello che l'aspettava. Dire che la gilda di Phantom Lord li stava attaccando non era più una semplice metafora, perché quello che gli stava davanti era letteralmente il grande palazzo che ospitava la gilda di Jose. Si era staccato da terra ed avanzava verso di loro su sei enormi zampe, come un insetto da incubo. Proveniva dalla direzione del porto, camminando letteralmente sulle acque.

- Non ve lo aspettavate, Fairy Tail? - La voce di un uomo riecheggiò tutt'attorno a loro, non appena la gilda di Phantom Lord si fu fermata a distanza di sicurezza dai loro attacchi. Indubbiamente si trattava di Jose.

- Siamo venuti per annientarvi. Preparatevi a Juniper. -

E le sue parole non erano pura minaccia: sulla facciata dell'edificio c'era un gigantesco cannone magico, pronto a sparare. Era già carico e stava brillando. Erza che era la più esperta di armi nella gilda, non aveva bisogno di vedere altro per capire che un colpo del genere avrebbe fatto danni inimmaginabili.

- METTETEVI AL RIPARO! -

- Ehi! Che ti prende? -

- Che stai facendo? -

Erza non aveva di certo tempo per spiegarglielo; l'unica cosa che sapeva era che se voleva salvare la gilda doveva fare in fretta.

- L'Herculean Armour? Non dirmi che? -

- Vuole parare il colpo! -

- Spostati Erza! Ti farai ammazzare! -

La voce di Gray fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a sentire prima che il colpo di Juniper le arrivasse addosso. Per qualche istante tutto attorno a lei si fece luminosissimo e bollente.

L'attimo dopo divenne tutto buio.


	13. Sveglia!

**Ed ecco ancora Phantom Lord, ma sta per essere spazzata via ... In questo capitolo ho un po' abusato dei poteri di Erza, è quasi un po' ooc, ma serve alla trama, concedetemi la licenza. Buona lettura!**

**Sveglia!**

_I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<em>

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last  
><em> 

_Right here, right now  
>Stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive<em>  
><em>(Awake and alive - Skillet)<em>

_- Erza! Erza svegliati ti prego! - _

_Quella voce ... Stava sognando?_

_- Erza! Che ti hanno fatto? -_

_La bambina si sforzò di aprire gli occhi ma una fitta alla tempia destra la costrinse a richiuderli subito. Le faceva male tutto, ogni singola fibra del suo corpo._

_- Allora sei vi ... Sveglia? Oh, Erza! -_

_- Jellal? - Erza era così stanca che parlare le riusciva a stento, ma il suono di quel nome era troppo dolce per tenere la bocca chiusa._

_- Fa piano, non ti sforzare troppo e ... Cerca di aprire solo quello sinistro. -_

_Erano passati due giorni da quando l'avevano rinchiusa nella "stanza delle punizioni". L'avevano frustata e l'avevano presa a pugni fino a che non le era venuta meno la voce dal gridare. Era svenuta e più di una volta ed ogni volta che si era svegliata aveva trovato nuove botte ad attenderla. Questa volta però stava riposando dolcemente contro il petto del suo migliore amico. Se non era un sogno quello cosa poteva essere?_

_- Che cosa ci fai qui? -_

_- C'è una rivolta Erza. - Le annunciò il ragazzino con un sorriso pieno di speranza, nonostante fosse più arruffato e più pesto di quanto lo avesse mai visto prima d'allora. - Dopo che ti hanno portato via ci siamo messi a gridare e a chiedere aiuto ed alla fine gli altri schiavi ci hanno ascoltati. Stanno combattendo tutti per riprendersi la libertà! E stiamo combattendo anche noi! Io, Simon, Sho, Millianna, Wally, Richard e Kagura! Tutti Erza! Ci siamo già presi questo piano e quello sotto! Le guardie hanno finalmente paura di noi! -_

_Appoggiata a terra accanto al ragazzino c'era una vecchia spada, completamente imbrattata di sangue._

_Anche se le faceva male in tutto il corpo, una delle prime cose che ad Erza venne da pensare, vedendo la lama, fu: - Che cosa hai fatto, Jellal?-_

_- Non potevo permettere che ti portassero via. Abbiamo giurato che saremmo scappati tutti insieme da questa torre. Nessuno resta indietro. È questo quello che fanno i compagni: non si lasciano mai. -_

_La porta della cella era spalancata ed oltre la soglia si scorgeva una mano abbandonata inerte a terra._

_Erza non riusciva a crederci: non riusciva a credere né al fatto che fosse scoppiata una rivolta, né al fatto che Jellal, quel ragazzino così buono e dolce, si fosse messo ad uccidere pur di salvarla._

_- Per favore Erza, adesso dimmi che ce la fai ancora ad alzarti ed appoggiati a me: dobbiamo andarcene da qui! -_

_Purtroppo la bambina non riuscì nemmeno a processare la frase prima che una coppia di guardie armate si precipitasse dentro la stanza, gridando che avevano trovato il fuggiasco. In men che non si dica uno dei due uomini aveva calciato via la spada ed il secondo gli si era gettato addosso, sicuro della vittoria: quello che non sapeva era che ormai Jellal non aveva più bisogno di armi per combattere. In un attimo un'aura bianca e rovente avvolse il corpo del ragazzino e quando Jellal sferrò un pugno in direzione della guardia la magia liberata dal colpo gli trapassò la corazza e l'addome, scagliandola in un attimo a terra, senza vita._

_- Chi accidenti sei tu?- Gli gridò contro la guardia rimasta ma Jellal le si gettò subito addosso._

_- Dimenticatevi il vostro Zaref! Sono io il diavolo adesso! -_

_Le grida dei soldati purtroppo però avevano già richiamato altri uomini armati e questa volta non solo delle normali spade d'ordinanza, ma anche di staffe magiche. Doveva esserci davvero una grossa rivolta se erano stati costretti a fare ricorso anche a quelle ..._

_- Jellal ... - Erza osservava l'amico combattere a bocca aperta ... Si domandava da dove aveva preso quei poteri. Forse ce li aveva sempre avuti ... Erza sapeva che qualcuno nasceva dotato di magia, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato, nemmeno nel più fantasioso dei suoi sogni, che Jellal potesse risvegliare i suoi poteri per correre a salvarla. Era davvero il diavolo quello! ma un povero diavolo da solo non poteva abbattere tanti avversari ..._

_Voleva combattere anche lei, anche se le gambe e tutte le ossa del suo corpo protestavano mentre si sforzava di rimettersi in piedi. Voleva aiutarlo, perché Jellal aveva ragione: dovevano uscire tutti insieme da quella torre e nessuno doveva rimanere indietro perché ... Loro erano compagni!_

_E fu allora che per la prima volta, senza nemmeno sapere come, anche la magia di Erza venne finalmente alla luce ed un'aura dorata e brillante le avvolse il corpo. Bastò che lo desiderasse e tutte le spade, tutte le staffe e tutte le armi delle guardie, si ribellarono al loro comando. In men che non si dica, gli unici rimasti a scandire il tempo in cella, con i loro respiri affannati, furono lei e Jellal. _

_Uccidere, era davvero così facile che anche un bambino poteva riuscirci?_

_- Voglio combattere anche io ... - Come facesse ancora a reggersi in piedi, nemmeno Erza riusciva a capirlo._

_- Se tu diventi il diavolo allora io voglio diventare un divolo anch'io! -_

- Erza! Erza svegliati ti prego! -

C'era qualcuno che la stava chiamando ma non riusciva bene a capire chi fosse, visto che il rumore attorno a lei era letteralmente infernale. Grida da tutte le parti, armi che cozzavano, esplosioni ...

- Svegliati, DAI! -

Erza si sforzò di fare come le veniva chiesto, anche se le faceva praticamente male tutto il corpo e per lei era perfino un'impresa aprire gli occhi. China al suo capezzale c'era Cana.

- Che cosa è successo? - Per quanto tempo era rimasta priva di conoscenza? Come aveva potuto permettere che succedesse una cosa del genere proprio nel mezzo della battaglia, quando doveva essere lei a guidarla?

- Che te frega, Erza! Per favore dimmi che ce la fai ancora ad alzarti! Appoggiati a me: dobbiamo scappare di qui! - Cana la strattonò per un braccio cercando di costringerla a passarglielo sulla spalla ma quando la tirò a sedere Erza fu accolta da una vista terrificante. In piedi davanti a loro non c'era più il castello di Phantom Lord che li aveva minacciati prima, ma una sorta di gigantesco golem in muratura che con un dito stava lentamente tracciando un sigillo per aria. Erza poteva pur non essere una grande esperta di rune come Jellal o Ultear, ma non aveva bisogno di molto per capire che un incantesimo del genere fosse abbastanza pericoloso da poter distruggere tutta la gilda e parte della città con lei, sterminando tutti quelli sulla sua strada.

- Che cosa sta succedendo? Cazzo che sta succedendo? Cana! -

- E va bene! - Esclamò alla fine la ragazza, capendo che non l'avrebbe convinta a collaborare né ora né mai, per quanto avesse potuto strattonarla. - Mentre eri fuori combattimento, hanno preso Lucy e adesso c'è l'hanno loro. Natsu, Gray, Elfman e Mira sono lì sopra. Dio solo sa come hanno distrutto Juniper e fatto fuori tre degli Element Four, ma adesso non ho la minima idea di come contattarli e l'unica cosa che so e che se quel sigillo parte ci disintegra tutti! - La maga era coperta di ferite ed anche lei doveva aver combattuto a lungo, ma adesso aveva deciso che non valeva la pena continuare.

- Devo fare qualcosa allora. - Erza si sforzò di ignorare il fatto che ogni singola cellula del suo corpo gridasse per il dolore e si costrinse a rimettersi in piedi tra le proteste di Cana. Nonostante il sigillo che il golem stava tracciando, i maghi attorno a loro stavano continuando a duellare con l'esercito di ombre evocato da Jose mentre aveva perso conoscenza. Avevano continuato a lottare per difendere la loro sgangherata gilda e per proteggere anche lei che si era quasi fatta ammazzare invece di rispettare il suo ruolo di comandante e di rimanere lì a guidarli.

- Che te ne importa? Perché devi fare l'eroina della situazione? Non lo riesci a capire che in realtà tutti gli uomini sono dei codardi? L'unica cosa che gli interessa è quella di vivere e lo stesso vale per quelli in questa gilda! La verità è che non gliene frega un cazzo di Lucy e degli altri! Ordina a tutti di ritirarsi o si faranno ammazzare perché li hai abbindolati con quella storia dei compagni! Vuoi averli sulla coscienza? -

- Stai parlando per tutti o solo per te, Cana? - La cartomante si zittì, mordendosi la lingua, ma Erza lanciò comunque un sospiro. Purtroppo l'altra aveva ragione: era troppo pericoloso continuare a combattere in quel modo.

- ASCOLTATEMI TUTTI! - La voce di Erza riecheggiò per il campo di battaglia attirando l'attenzione dei maghi che non si erano ancora accorti del fatto che si fosse rialzata. Per un attimo le sembrò di aver letto nei loro occhi un briciolo di speranza ma quello che aveva da dirgli non era affatto una buona notizia - VI ORDINO IMMEDITAMENTE DI RITIRARVI! TOGLIETEVI DALLA TRAIETTORIA DI JOSE! -

- Cosa? -

- Ritirata? -

- Ma come? -

Una sfilza di proteste le fece prevedibilmente eco ma Erza non aveva intenzione di ascoltarle, anche se gridare le faceva un male da impazzire in mezzo al petto - È UN ORDINE! CI PENSO IO A FINIRE QUI! -

- Ohoho! Ci pensi tu? Ma come pensi di fare? -

L'unica voce che le rispose in mezzo al silenzioso caos della battaglia fu quella di Jose, in piedi proprio sulla testa della sua creatura meccanica. Le sue ombre si erano improvvisamente fermate così come gli altri spettatori.

- Hai sentito bene. - Erza si fece più avanti, fino alla prima linea - Questa cosa è durata troppo! Mettiamo un punto finale alla storia, Jose! - Tuttavia le sue parole non fecero altro che provocare l'ilarità del master di Phantom Lord - Ma è ridicolo! Come speri di riuscire a fermare il mio Abyss Break se nemmeno Makarow è riuscito a fare qualcosa contro di me? -

- Ci riuscirò, contaci. -

Dopo le risate però venne il ghigno di Jose - Tu non dovresti nemmeno essere più su questo mondo. Con che coraggio vieni a dirmi che mi batterai? Sparisci! Non riesco a sopportare l'idea che un mago del tuo livello esista nella gilda di quel Makarow! - L'uomo le scagliò contro un raggio d'energia oscura ma Erza lo deviò evocando una delle sue fedeli spade. Purtroppo però la lama si fuse al contatto costringendola a lasciarla cadere via. - Sei fortunato che il master non sia qui ora, altrimenti non avresti avuto scampo, ma mi ha insegnato bene a combattere e farò il mio dovere. -

- Quel miserabile vecchio! Non nominarlo nemmeno davanti a me! - Le fece eco Jose, sempre più irritato.

- Ah, vi distruggerò tutti e gli mostrerò cos'è la vera disperazione! Come si sentirà quando aprirà gli occhi e troverà la sua piccola gilda completamente distrutta ed i suoi amati ragazzi in viaggio per l'aldilà? Ah, si sentirà così miserabile! Lo ucciderò soltanto quando gli avrò fatto conoscere veramente cosa significa il dolore e la disperazione! Non posso semplicemente ucciderlo! Devo farlo soffrire! Soffrire, soffrire fino alla fine! -

- Sei disgustoso. Persone come te non hanno il diritto di uccidere gli altri! Non si può uccidere nessuno con tanta leggerezza come pretendi di fare tu! Sono vite quelle che prende la spada! Chi uccide deve farlo con la consapevolezza che si sta bruciando l'anima e deve essere disposto a portare il peso di quello che ha fatto per il resto dell'eternità! -

- Non parlarmi come ad un povero peccatore! - Replicò per tutta risposta Jose, ignorando il senso delle parole di Erza - Siete voi i criminali! Phantom Lord è sempre stata la gilda numero uno in questo paese. Qui a Fiore il nostro livello magico era insuperabile, il talento dei nostri membri insuperabile e anche i nostri fondi erano insuperabili! Ma ecco che in pochi anni Fairy Tail arriva alla vetta. Il nome di Titania si sparge per tutta la nazione e così quelli di Salamander, Laxus e Gildarts. Prima che potessi accorgermene Fairy Tail aveva iniziato a rappresentare questo paese meglio di Phantom Lord. Non posso sopportarlo oltre! Una piccola patetica gilda non può superarci in fama e successo! -

- Vuoi farmi credere che la reale causa di questa guerra è una piccola gelosia? -

- Gelosia? Che c'entra! L'obiettivo qui è dimostrare con chiarezza chi sia il più forte! -

- È gelosia quindi! -

- No, il motivo qui è stato qualcosa di più triviale: ad un certo punto ho ricevuto la richiesta di riportare a casa l'erede della famiglia Herthaphilia. Non riuscivo a credere che la figlia di uno degli uomini più ricchi di questo paese fosse davvero entrata a Fairy Tail! Se aveste avuto accesso ai fondi degli Herthaphilia allora ci avreste definitivamente sorpassati! Questo è stato il crimine che ha segnato la vostra condanna! -

Ma le parole di Jose strapparono praticamente una risata ad Erza - È incredibile quanto siano scadenti le informazioni che hai raccolto. Lucy è scappata di casa, come pensi che avrebbe potuto darci accesso ai suoi fondi? In questi mesi è andata a vivere in una casupola dall'altra parte della città e si è ammazzata di lavoro come tutti noi per arrivare a fine mese. Ha combattuto con noi, riso e pianto con noi. Lei è una dei nostri maghi, una nostra compagna e per noi non c'entra niente che sia l'erede degli Hertaphilia oppure la principessa di Fiore! Non te la consegneremo mai! Non mi porterai mai via uno dei miei compagni! Hai capito? -

- E non strillarmi addosso! Pensi davvero che sia disposto a cedere? Oh, no! Ho intenzione di tenerla con me fino a che non avrò messo le mani su tutta la fortuna degli Herthaphilia! Quella ragazza mi serve! È mia! E quando l'avrò ottenuta Phantom Lord ritornerà ad essere la gilda numero uno! -

- È alquanto patetico il fatto che tu ti senta così agitato riguardo quale sia la gilda migliore ... Perché noi siamo i migliori. -

- ZITTA! - Per un attimo sembrò che anche a Jose stesse venendo meno il fiato a furia di gridare ma il peggio per lui stava ancora per venire. Proprio mentre si stava preparando a tirare un nuovo colpo ad Erza una delle pareti della sua gilda e del suo mago meccanico saltò improvvisamente in aria tra fumo e detriti. La prima cosa che ne venne fuori fu letteralmente un proiettile di pelo blu che stringeva saldamente Lucy per la maglia con le sue zampine. La seconda cosa che venne fuori fu invece una specie di bestia, un colosso con le corna ma soprattutto con Mirajane sotto il braccio, un Natsu svenuto in spalla ed un Gray attaccato alla schiena. Erza ci mise qualche secondo per riconoscere il bestione. E bravo Elfman! Erano anni che quella trasformazione non gli riusciva più!

- Come è possibile? Come hanno fatto a battere Gajeel ed Aria? COME? -

- Te l'ho detto Jose: noi siamo i migliori! E adesso preparati anche tu! -

- No! Non puoi fermarci! Già è un miracolo che tu sia viva dopo un colpo di Juniper! Non dirmi che la botta di prima ti ha mandato in poltiglia il cervello? -

- Dicono che noi di Fairy Tail siamo pazzi. - Ridacchiò Erza per tutta risposta. Si sentiva più sicura adesso che erano tutti in salvo e non doveva più preoccuparsi di niente. - Ed io sono una Requip Mage completamente fuori di testa. La mia specialità sta nel controllare armi e tu Jose hai fatto un grosso sbaglio sin dal primo istante in cui ti sei presentato qui con quel "coso". -

- Non puoi prendere il controllo del mio Phantom Mk 2! Sei senza speranza! Ti distruggerò insieme alla tua patetica gilda! -

- Staremo a vedere. - E senza aggiungere altro Erza posizionò le mani esattamente come il grande golem e poi chiuse gli occhi. L'unica cosa che sentì a quel punto fu magia ...

Si dimenticò di colpo del clamore della battaglia, cancellò le voci dei compagni che le gridavano di fare attenzione o di scappare, cancellò perfino le grida meravigliate di tutti quelli che non l'avevano mai vista avvolta da un'aura così dorata e brillante. Si scordò le minacce di Jose ed i secondi che scorrevano velocemente verso l'abisso.

Era come con le guardie alla torre, proprio come con loro ... Bastava che lo desiderasse, che lo desiderasse solo un poco più forte e ...

Quando la mano del Phantom Mk 2 si bloccò di colpo, dalla folla partì un grido meravigliato ma lo stupore durò soli pochi secondi, perché l'attimo dopo il mago meccanico ricominciò a scrivere e a farlo ancora più rapidamente di prima.

- Siamo spacciati! - Strillò qualcuno maledicendo l'idea di aver partecipato a tutta quella storia, ma solo per essere messo a tacere dalle grida inaspettate di Jose - CHE STAI FACENDO MALEDETTA STREGA! Se lo fai questo posto sarà lo stesso distrutto! C'è gente su questo affare! -

Gli occhi della folla si alzarono di nuovo a fissare meravigliati il master di Phantom Lord che gridava e brillava di nero, mentre liberava tutta la sua magia nel disperato tentativo di riprendere il controllo della situazione. Per un istante sembrò che la mano del veicolo si fosse di nuovo fermata poi ... Il mago meccanico ed Erza piazzarono l'ultima runa al suo posto ed Abyss Break partì, soltanto che questa volta lo fece indirizzato contro Jose e tutta la sua stessa gilda.

Dire che ci fu un'esplosione sarebbe stato dire poco. Il terreno sotto i piedi di Phantom Lord si spaccò in due ed un raggio d'energia eruttò dalle profondità del sottosuolo travolgendo tutta la costruzione e riducendola in macerie in pochi secondi. Una pioggia di detriti e mattoni investì anche Erza, sferzandola come una raffica di frecce ed una nuvola di polvere la coprì, inghiottendo nel nulla le grida di terrore degli spettatori e togliendole l'aria. Quando le riuscì di riaprire finalmente gli occhi il Phantom Mk 2 non esisteva più e tutto quello che rimaneva era una montagna informe di detriti ed una nebbia densa ed opprimente, carica di silenzio.

Non le riuscì di fare altro prima che le forze le venissero definitivamente meno. Erza svenne senza nemmeno accorgersi che qualcuno era lì per afferrarla prima che crollasse a terra.


	14. La fata pazza

**Salve a tutti! Oggi aggiungo qualche capitolo alla storia! Avrei voliuto farlo prima ma nell'ultima settimana mi sono ammala e mettermi a scrivere era fuori discussione. Fortunatamente adesso sto meglio e posso mettermi di nuovo a lavoro. Buona lettura!**

**La fata pazza**

- Ecco! Avete visto, si sta svegliando! Che cosa vi avevo detto? Adesso possiamo aggiungerla agli annali della stupidità e della magia medica. Sinceramente bisogna essere pazzi per ridursi in questo stato! -

Chi è che stava gridando?

- Porlyusica, non dovresti essere così dura con i tuoi pazienti. -

- Ah, sì? Sono i miei pazienti e li tratto come voglio io! E poi preferisco che imparino la lezione piuttosto che tornino a farsi vedere nella mia infermeria! -

Erza si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi anche se sentiva la testa che le girava, come se fosse appena scesa da un ottovolante. La prima cosa che l'accolse questa volta fu il sorriso baffuto del master che se ne stava arrampicato su uno sgabello vicino al letto su cui l'avevano messa. Era lui che prima stava parlando con Porlyusica ma non era il solo in stanza. C'era anche Lucy, seduta sul bordo del letto e Natsu e Gray, entrambi bendati e pieni di cerotti, su una coppia di sedie.

- Erzaaaa! Ah, che bello ti sei svegliata! - Lucy gridò e l'abbracciò senza lasciarle nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa fosse successo, ma non appena la strinse una fitta di dolore le trapassò la spalla sinistra ed il braccio destro, costringendola a spingerla via. - Vuoi ammazzarmi, Lucy? -

- Ah! Scusa, mi ero scordata ... -

- Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, lo sai? - Continuò Gray - Siamo stati qui per due giorni aspettando che ti svegliassi. -

- Due giorni ad impedirmi di lavorare! - Replicò subito dopo Porlyusica - Non vi avevo detto che era inutile stare qui? -

Ma quanto gridava quella strega? L'aveva curata per il semplice gusto di torturarla con le sue urla? E poi due giorni ... Era passato un sacco di tempo!

- Che cos'è successo, alla fine con Phantom Lord ed il padre di Lucy? -

- Tutto a posto. - La rassicurò il master - Ho parlato personalmente con lui e gli ho fatto capire che se Lucy vuole stare qui nessuno può impedirle di restare. -

- Ha detto che non era sua intenzione far distruggere la gilda. - Borbottò la ragazza - Ma che è stato un extra di Phantom Lord ... Spero che la prossima come extra qualcuno distrugga lui ... -

Ma Makarow la zittì con un colpetto dietro la schiena - Su, su! È vero che la gilda è ridotta male, ma la ripareremo in un batter d'occhio, in fondo siamo dei maghi noi! -

- E Phantom Lord? -

- E già, a proposito di Phantom Lord avrei quattro parole da dirti. -

Ops, tasto sbagliato!

- Erza. - Cominciò il master con aria seria - Come ti è saltato in mente di prendere il comando senza il mio permesso? E per di più come ti è venuto in testa di dichiarare guerra ad un'altra gilda? Santo cielo, lo sai che ci sono modi più diplomatici di risolvere le cose? Ti meriti una bella punizione per quello che hai fatto! -

Erza chiuse istintivamente gli occhi ma lo schiaffo che si aspettava non la raggiunse nemmeno: tutto ciò che ebbe fu un colpetto sulla testa. - Onestamente prendere una cannonata come quella addosso e mettersi contro Jose non sono state cose particolarmente intelligenti; Porlyusica ha ragione. Ma avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di quel disgraziato quando i cavalieri runici lo hanno ripescato dalle rovine della sua gilda! Continuava a gridare: " Quella strega! Quella strega deve essere in combutta con il diavolo! Non c'è altra spiegazione! " Non ho mai riso tanto come quando l'ho visto uscire da lì sotto! Ben gli sta a mettersi contro i miei ragazzi! -

Alla fine Makarow era sempre lo stesso e con loro aveva un cuore fin troppo buono, gli perdonava troppe cose. - Tuttavia la prossima volta Erza, cerca di non fare cose così avventate. Sono meravigliato che tu abbia superato Jose, ma sono ancora più meravigliato di quello che hai fatto. Sembri la più responsabile ed attenta del gruppo ma in realtà sei la più pazza dei maghi che abbiamo nell'arsenale. Promettimi che starai più attenta! -

- Promesso. - In fondo che male poteva fare dire una bugia di più? Erza non poteva essere certa che, con la doppia vita che doveva gestire, non le sarebbe più toccato fare delle sciocchezze ...

- Anche voi mi dovete promettere che farete più attenzione! - Disse poi il vecchio girandosi in direzione di Natsu e Gray - Siete stati in gamba con gli Element Four ma guardate come vi siete conciati! -

- Dillo anche ad Elfman allora, è lui quello che ad un certo punto si è trasformato in bestia e stava per distruggere tutto e tutti! Io mi sono occupato soltanto di quella con l'ombrello. - Specificò Gray - E se posso essere sincero mi fa leggermente venire i brividi l'idea che adesso stia seduta di là con un'espressione ebete stampata in faccia. -

- Grayyy ... - Lo ammonì Lucy con un sussurro, terrorizzata all'idea che la loro nuova ospite potesse sentirli. - Alla fine come facevamo a dirle di no? Quando l'abbiamo ripescata tra le macerie si è messa ad implorare di tenerla con noi ... -

- Quella pazza ti ha quasi annegata e tu vuoi pure tenerla qui? -

Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio: ma di chi stavano parlando? Uno degli Elemt Four era rimasto alla gilda?

- Guarda che non è lei il problema! - Sbottò Natsu saltando a sua volta in piedi e facendo fumo da tutte le parti - Il problema è quell'altro! Che cosa ti è saltato in mente a prendere anche lui, eh zietto? PROPRIO LUI? -

Sì, quest' "altro", sembrava un problema peggiore.

- Su, su! Gray, Nastu non fate i bambini! Tutti e due stavano semplicemente lavorando per Jose, ma hanno deciso di cambiare vita, soprattutto adesso che Phantom Lord si beccherà una bella lezione per quello che ha fatto. Ho sentito che Gran Doma è andato su tutte le furie! Beh, anche noi abbiamo ricevuto un po' di lettere di ammonimento, ma alla fine sono solo cartacce. Le possono usare per accendermi la pipa! -

- Bravo! Allora vattela ad accendere fuori di qui! - Chiuse Porlyusica, colpendolo inaspettatamente con una scopa e scagliandolo giù dallo sgabello - Avete finito di chiacchierare? Uscite da qui adesso! La paziente è sveglia ma deve ancora riposare e con voi in giro è impossibile! -

- Ehei! -

- Ahi! -

- Ma che medico sei? -

In breve un colpo di scopa dopo l'altro, Lucy, Gray e Natsu erano stati buttati fuori dalla porta come immondizia. - E non tornate senza il mio permesso! - La vecchia restò ancora un attimo ferma sulla soglia ad assicurarsi che tutti fossero andati via, poi si girò a fissare Erza. La guardò per un lungo istante prima di indicarle una specie di campanello poggiato sul comodino - Sei senti qualcosa che non va e devi chiamarmi usa quello. Torno più tardi per cambiare le bende. - E poi uscì, lasciando che la ragazza traesse un lungo sospiro di sollievo: quella vecchia la terrorizzava davvero.

Il resto della giornata trascorse pigramente per Erza. Nessuno a parte la vecchia guaritrice le fece più visita e forse fu meglio così. All'inizio non aveva realizzato quanto avesse bisogno di dormire e di riposare dopo tutto quello che era accaduto e l'energia che aveva consumato combattendo contro Phantom Lord. Ma Erza era contenta per essere riuscita a difendere Lucy ed i suoi compagni di gilda, lo avrebbe rifatto un milione di volte se fosse stato necessario.

Toc! Toc, toc!

All'inizio Erza non si accorse del rumore, poi quando lo notò, ci mise un po' a capire che non era la vecchia gilda sgangherata che scricchiolava, ma qualcosa che batteva contro il vetro della finestra. La ragazza si sforzò di mettersi a sedere e di aguzzare la vista al buio per capire cosa fosse. Un uccello? Anzi, no! Una colomba, che stava battendo col becco sul vetro. Che cosa voleva quell'animale da lei? Un attimo! Erza conosceva qualcuno che era capace di addestrare i piccioni a recapitare messaggi.

- Meredy! - Fu l'unico nome che le venne da sussurrare, mentre si sforzava di alzarsi dal letto e di raggiungere la finestra senza fare rumore. Quando aprì il vetro, la colomba si lasciò prendere senza protestare e le permise tranquillamente di staccare il foglietto che teneva ripiegato vicino alla zampa, fissato sotto un piccolo cerchietto rosa fosforescente. Ma non appena Erza staccò il messaggio, l'uccello si mise a sbattere le ali e volò via, sparendo rapidamente come un puntino bianco nella notte.

La ragazza richiuse la finestra e tornò a sedersi a letto, prima di aprire il foglio che le era stato recapitato. Per fortuna la luce della luna filtrava abbastanza dentro la stanza per permetterle di leggere bene.

" Ciao Scarlet. Come stai?" Quella calligrafia era senza alcun dubbio quella di Ultear: Erza la conosceva bene. " Abbiamo provato a contattarti via lacryma, dopo aver ricevuto la notizia dello scontro tra Phantom Lord e Fairy Tail, ma abbiamo dedotto che non puoi rispondere e che deve esserci sempre qualcuno tra i piedi per poterlo fare. Io e gli altri speriamo che tu stia bene. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per riprenderti, prima di incontrare gli Oracion Seis ci vuole ancora un po' per studiare la situazione e ci vorrà ancora più tempo adesso che tu e la tua gilda avete dato tanto da pensare al Consiglio! Se c'è qualcosa di cui hai bisogno facci un fischio e saremo subito lì".

Ma ad un certo punto la scrittura tonda e fluida di Ultear si interrompeva di colpo tracciando una lunga linea sul foglio _

Sotto scritto a stampatello e a grandi lettere c'era un: " MA CHE TI SALTA IN MENTE SCARLET? LA PROSSIMA VOLTA QUANDO SUCCEDE QUALCOSA DEL GENERE CONTATTAMI IMMEDIATAMENTE! CI PENSO IO A FARGLI PASSARE LA VOGLIA!"

Oh, questo doveva essere Jellal! Ma la sua non era l'unica frase scarabocchiata sul foglio.

"Erza pregherò con tutto il cuore per te!"

Hoteye ... Accidenti Hoteye! Quello suonava come se fosse stata in punto di morte!

"Sei grande sorellona! Ero sicuro che avresti steso Jose!"

Grazie per la fiducia Sho!

"Jose è davvero un tipo crudele! Non aveva pensato che quell'incantesimo poteva ferire qualche gattino innocente?"

E grazie per la considerazione Millianna ...

" Accidenti Erza! Quando hai imparato quel trucco? Pensi davvero di potermi superare con le armi?"

Anche tu Kagura ... Grazie per la considerazione!

" **Cool. Non ho altro da dire**."

" E ricordati sempre che il tuo Simon è qui per te!"

Poi il testo si interrompeva di nuovo con grosso punto esclamativo. Sotto, a chiudere il tutto, una parte scritta piccola, piccola, come solo Meredy scriveva: "Per il resto Ultear voleva darti una notizia in anteprima: domani sui giornali leggerai che Phantom Lord è stata dichiarata illegale e messa al bando. Ma credo che Ultear abbia qualche problema a dirtelo in questo momento ... Lei e gli altri stanno litigando per prendere la penna e non hanno capito che la ho io. Guarisci presto Erza! P.s. questa lettera è magica, si consumerà rapidamente dopo averla letta."

Meredy ... Ragazzi ...

Per un attimo Erza si strinse la lettera al petto, poi tornò a stendersi, chiudendo gli occhi ed infilandola sotto il cuscino, senza nemmeno aspettare che si dissolvesse.


	15. Domatrice di bestie

**Ed entrano in scena ... Gajeel e Lily. Siccome questa storia non prevede l'arco di Edolas e si concentra principalmente su quelli delle gilde oscure ho pensato di inserire Lily anticipatamente e sono molto contenta di averlo fatto! Adoro i gatti e adoro gli exceed. Se potessi rinascere nel mondo di Fairy Tail, vorrei un exceed tutto per me e darei qualsiasi cosa perchè fosse Happy!**

**Domatrice di bestie**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>(Monster - Skillet)_

Anche se le sue ferite avrebbero richiesto più tempo per rimarginarsi, Erza si era già rimessa in piedi solo pochi giorni dopo lo scontro con Phantom Lord e, senza nemmeno sapere come, si era ritrovata a fare da caposquadra nei lavori di ricostruzione. In realtà Erza non sapeva un bel niente di architettura, anche se in passato le era capitato di assistere Ultear e gli altri ragazzi in lavoretti del genere, ma la sua presenza in cantiere aveva qualcosa di magico. Al solo vederla, tutti i maghi si affrettavano a fare il loro dovere e perfino Natsu e Gray filavano dritto, invece di tirarsi addosso i materiali della ricostruzione. Di questo passo il lavoro sarebbe stato ultimato più presto del previsto.

- Tu sei Erza Scarlet, giusto? -

Una voce interruppe improvvisamente i suoi pensieri. Ma chi era che stava parlando? Non aveva mai sentito prima quella voce ...

- Il mio nome è Lily, Panther Lily per l'esattezza. -

Alla fine Erza capì che ad averle rivolto la parola era stato niente di meno che un gatto. Ricordava molto Happy sia per il fatto che camminava su due zampe sia per il fatto che era in grado di parlare, tuttavia allo stesso tempo era molto diverso dal compagno di Natsu. Lily aveva il pelo nero ed il muso bianco, aveva una grossa cicatrice che gli incorniciava l'occhio sinistro ed indossava un paio di pantaloni. Inoltre aveva un'aria fiera e imponente, nonostante le arrivasse a stento al ginocchio. Ah, Millianna sarebbe impazzita se lo avesse visto! Perfino Erza voleva un gatto così!

- Non ci siamo mai presentati prima perché sono entrato a far parte di Fairy Tail solo pochi giorni fa, con il mio amico Gajeel. -

Ecco da dove saltava fuori allora! Erza ci aveva messo un po' ma alla fine aveva notato che il gatto portava a sua volta lo stemma della gilda, di un bel bianco candido, impresso sulla schiena. A quanto pare doveva essere piuttosto comune tra i dragon slayer portare un gatto parlante con sé.

- Il piacere è tutto mio Lily. - La ragazza si chinò per stringergli la zampa ed il gatto ricambiò energicamente. Oh, che stretta per essere così piccolo!

- Sono onorato di fare la tua conoscenza, ma in realtà la ragione per cui sono venuto a parlarti è un'altra. Voglio discutere del mio amico Gajeel. Vedi, credo che si trovi a disagio in questa gilda. Nonostante sia stato il master in persona ad invitarlo, nessuno sembra contento di averlo qui. -

Effettivamente Lily aveva ragione. Nessuno a Fairy Tail era contento di avere il dragon slayer d'acciaio con loro, specialmente Natsu che non riusciva ancora a perdonarlo per quello che aveva fatto.

- Ho pensato. - Continuò il gatto - Che se mostrassi a tutti di poter essere amica di Gajeel, magari gli altri seguirebbero il tuo esempio, siccome tu sei una dei maghi più rispettati della gilda. -

- Apparte l'idea che non mi piace fare da "esempio". - Sottolineò Erza mettendo particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola - Anche io non sono molto d'accordo con l'idea che Gajeel stia in gilda. Soprattutto dopo aver visto come ha ridotto Levy e gli altri. Se non gli ho ancora spaccato la faccia è solo perché il master gli ha permesso di stare e nemmeno io posso infrangere i suoi ordini. -

- Oh, credo che tu l'abbia già fatto, visto il modo in cui è stato ridotto Jose. - La rimbeccò Lily senza dimostrare alcuna intenzione di cedere - Tuttavia non dovresti essere così dura con Gajeel. Quando vi ha attaccati stava seguendo soltanto gli ordini che gli erano stati dati. In fondo è un bravo ragazzo e se si comporta in modo brusco è perché non conosce altro modo di relazionarsi agli altri. Anche Juvia era così fino a qualche giorno fa. - Erza seguì la direzione indicata dalla zampa di Lily ed individuò rapidamente la ragazza che si stava affaccendando per aiutare Laki e le altre maghe della gilda a portare dei secchi. Durante quei giorni l'aveva vista più volte fare capolino nel cantiere, offrendosi di dare una mano. Si accontentava perfino di poter aggiungere un po' d'acqua al cemento.

- I poteri di Juvia sono sorprendenti. - Continuò Lily - Così grandi che la sua abilità di controllare le acque può influenzare perfino il clima. Purtroppo più una magia è grande, più è difficile da gestire. Juvia non riusciva a controllare questo effetto e la pioggia la seguiva dovunque andasse, per questo la gente la evitava e la trattava come una creatura maledetta. Jose era l'unico che le permetteva di avvicinarsi e per questo Juvia faceva tutto quello che le ordinava, ma non so come, mentre combatteva contro Fairy Tail, qualcuno dei tuoi amici è riuscito a spezzare la sua maledizione e la pioggia è finita. Erano anni che Juvia non vedeva il sole. È per questo motivo che ha deciso di entrare a far parte di Fairy Tail, ha pensato che se una gilda come questa era capace di farla sentire come una persona normale, allora questa era la casa giusta per lei. In realtà credo che se Juvia non avesse deciso per prima di trasferirsi qui, Gajeel non avrebbe mai accettato l'invito del master. Juvia è stata l'unica a Phantom Lord a mostrare una certa attenzione nei suoi riguardi, anche se al primo sguardo non sembra, credo che potremmo definirli amici. -

- Non so se il tuo paragone regga. - Ammise Erza continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sui lavori di ricostruzione - Io penso che siano entrambi molto diversi, tant'è vero che Juvia adesso è qui per aiutarci mentre il tuo amico non lo vedo da nessuna parte. -

- Ha paura di farsi vedere. - Sospirò Lily - Prova a capirlo. Gajeel è stato allevato da un drago, fino a otto anni non aveva mai incontrato un altro essere umano e quando si è finalmente ritrovato in mezzo agli uomini, l'unica cosa che hanno fatto è stata quello di trattarlo come una bestia. E quando tutti ti trattano come un mostro, finisci per diventarlo per davvero. Tuttavia io credo che Fairy Tail possa ancora fare qualcosa per lui e renderlo una persona migliore, proprio come ha fatto con Juvia. -

Insomma non c'era alcun verso di convincere Lily a desistere. Alla fine Erza si rassegnò lanciando un sospiro. Si sfilò l'elmetto che le avevano dato e lo piazzò in testa al primo che le passava davanti: il povero Alzak. - Spara a vista a quelli che si fermano invece di lavorare. Andiamo Lily, fammi vedere dove sta il tuo amico, lo convinco io a unirsi al cantiere. -

Erza si incamminò così tra le animate strade di Magnolia, seguendo il gatto nero che le faceva da guida. Lily aveva visto l'ultima volta Gajeel seduto ad un bar; pensava che sarebbe rimasto lì ancora per un po' a bere ma a quanto pare il dragon slayer se n'era già andato da un pezzo. Probabilmente, pensò Erza, aveva intuito che Lily era andato a cercare aiuto e per questo si era dileguato in anticipo.

I due erano ancora impegnati a cercare il mago quando improvvisamente qualcuno andò a sbattere addosso ad Erza praticamente alla velocità di un proiettile.

- Levy? -

La ragazza ci mise qualche istante per riprendersi dalla botta.

- Che cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere ancora in infermeria? -

- E ... Erza? No, non ti preoccupare per me. - Aveva ancora un braccio fasciato e una benda attorno alla fronte - Il problema sono Jet e Droy, per caso li hai visti? -

Erza scosse la testa e Levy serrò i pugni, pestando un piede per terra con aria irritata - Ah, quegli imbecilli! Mi sono distratta un attimo e quando sono tornata in stanza ho scoperto che non c'erano più! Ti prego devi aiutarmi a trovarli, ho paura che facciano qualche sciocchezza! -

Jet e Droy erano spariti dall'infermeria. Gajeel era sparito dal bar. Se c'era una cosa che Erza sapeva ancora fare bene erano i conti e due più uno faceva senza alcun dubbio tre. Quattro probabilmente, a giudicare dal fulmine che aveva appena visto precipitare in mezzo al parco. Quello non era per niente un buon segno.

- Lily andiamo a vedere, svelto! Levy tu torna alla gilda, me ne occupo io! - Ma la ragazza si mise lo stesso a correrle dietro esclamando - Non se ne parla proprio! Non ti lascio da sola! -

Quando Erza arrivò nel punto in cui era precipitato il fulmine, la prima cosa che la colpì fu l'odore di bruciato. La seconda fu la vista della vittima e del colpevole. Gajeel giaceva mezzo stordito a terra tra la polvere, aveva i vestiti parzialmente carbonizzati ed un alone nero tutto attorno. Su di lui incombeva la figura di un uomo alto, con le spalle larghe e i capelli biondi, sul retro del suo mantello c'era impresso il marchio di Fairy Tail. Jet e Droy erano in un angolo, infine, paralizzati per lo shock.

- LAXUS! - Gridò Erza riconoscendo all'istante la figura in piedi in mezzo al parco ed il mago, sentendo chiamare il suo nome, si girò verso di lei con un ghigno - Non immaginavo di incontrare tutta questa gente oggi. - Aveva degli occhi azzurri e gelidi come il ghiaccio ed una cicatrice con motivo simile ad una saetta sul lato sinistro del viso.

- Così avevo indovinato quando ho visto quel lampo! Piantala immediatamente di attaccare Gajeel, adesso lui fa parte della nostra gilda! -

- Chi? Questo teppista che ha demolito mezza Fairy Tail? - L'uomo sottolineò il concetto assestando un calcio al dragon slayer che stentava ancora a riprendersi per il colpo - Ho sentito quello che è successo con Phantom Lord. Hai una bella faccia tosta a difenderlo! -

Laxus non era un mago qualunque, non bisognava sottovalutarlo. Mentre lo fronteggiava Erza sapeva bene che poteva colpire con una rapidità impressionante. Laxus era un Lightning Dragon Slayer, anche se non aveva acquisito i suoi poteri grazie agli insegnamenti di un drago. In un certo senso era molto simile a Nastu ed anche a Gajeel, ma le sue abilità andavano ben oltre quelle degli altri due, anzi, probabilmente andavano ben oltre quelle di parecchi altri maghi di Fiore. Laxus possedeva anche lui un titolo di livello S.

- Tra noi due sei tu quello che ha la faccia tosta di trasgredire gli ordini del master! È stato lui a invitare Gajeel in gilda! -

- Quel vecchio è un buono a nulla ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di ascoltarlo! -

- Quel vecchio è tuo nonno! -

- Io non lo considero più parte della mia famiglia. - Confessò Laxus con una tranquillità disarmante.

- Makarow ha perso la testa. Sta diventando un rimbambito ed un imbecille ed è a causa delle sue stupide scelte che Fairy Tail sta andando a rotoli! Ci vorrebbe qualcuno come me al comando: qualcuno col pugno di ferro! Dovunque io vada in missione, quando la gente scopre di che gilda faccio parte si mette a ridere. Non ho più il coraggio di farmi vedere in giro! -

- Questo non è un problema del master, ma solo tuo. Io, ad esempio, non ho alcun problema a farmi vedere in giro con il marchio di Fairy Tail. -

- E già tu non ne hai! - Esclamò Laxus spalancando le braccia - Perché tu sei la sua preferita! Lo sai che non riesco davvero a spiegarmi perché gli occhi di tutto il mondo sono puntati su Titania? La gente guarda dall'alto in basso Fairy Tail, ma quando sente il tuo nome si illumina di colpo. -

Era davvero un peccato che Laxus fosse così geloso di lei. Non solo Erza non aveva mai avuto alcuna intenzione di prendere il posto di Makarow, ma non aveva neanche alcun modo per farlo, impegnata com'era con il suo ruolo in Crime Sorcière. Accidenti, non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi perché fosse tanto popolare!

- Come si fa ad accogliere a braccia aperte qualcuno di Phantom Lord dopo quello che è successo? - Continuò il mago ad alta voce - Come si fa ad accogliere a braccia aperte tutti quelli che bussano alla porta della gilda? Fairy Tail è diventata un ritrovo di maghi deboli e ridicoli, un branco di ubriaconi e fenomeni da baraccone! Una vera gilda degna di questo nome non ha bisogno di persone deboli che si fanno mettere al tappeto senza nemmeno combattere! Gente come te! - Laxus mosse una mano ma Erza capì troppo tardi che la sua scarica non era diretta contro di lei. Il fulmine avrebbe colpito Levy in pieno se Gajeel non si fosse miracolosamente rialzato e messo in mezzo, prendendo la scossa al posto suo. Per un attimo il dragon slayer vacillò pericolosamente, ma poi recuperò l'equilibrio ripulendosi la faccia dalla fuliggine. - Ohi, ohi, amico. Ero io il tuo obiettivo prima o sbaglio? -

- Nessuno è l'obiettivo di nessuno a Fairy Tail. Smettetela immediatamente di combattere. - Questa volta a riecheggiare per il parco fu una voce femminile, allo stesso tempo melodiosa ma dura. Ci mancava solo lei! A qualche passo di distanza stava Mirajane, con una busta della spesa saldamente stretta al petto come uno scudo. - Sei arrivato con qualche settimana di ritardo, lo sai Laxus? Quando ti avevo contattato per dirti che avevamo bisogno di aiuto con Phantom Lord, intendevo immediatamente. Ora non ci serve più a nulla che te la prendi con Gajeel o con qualcun altro. -

- Lo avevi chiamato tu Mira? - Le strillò dietro Erza. Ma la risata di Laxus la tagliò corto. - Ma guarda un po' da che pulpito viene la predica! Lo sai che sei davvero cambiata, Jane? Una volta nemmeno tu avresti tollerato la presenza di questi vermi! -

- Per fortuna io sono cresciuta ed ho superato quella fase. Dovresti provarci anche tu Laxus. -

- Però una volta ti piaceva venire con me a pestare gli altri. Ti divertivi a stare con il mio team! Non avevi mai niente da dire contro di me quando ti scopavo! -

- ORA BASTA! - Erza non esitò oltre ad evocare una delle sue spade - Stai toccando il fondo Laxus, continua ad offendere la gilda e quelli che ne fanno parte e ti giuro che questa storia non va finire bene. Se proprio lo desideri posso mostrarti in prima persona che fine ha fatto Jose. -

Per un attimo il mago esitò, storcendo il naso, poi scoppiò in una grossa risata - Credi di farmi paura? Jose doveva essere particolarmente debole oppure particolarmente stupido per farsi mettere al tappeto da una come te! -

- Hai intenzione di rimanere ancora a lungo in città, Laxus? - Lo interruppe Mirajane - Ora che abbiamo chiarito che non c'è più bisogno di te? -

- Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare in questo buco di Magnolia. - Le rimbeccò il ragazzo scuotendo una mano e dandole le spalle - Ma quando la prossima volta farò ritorno, lo farò con tutti i miei amici. Dici al vecchio che è meglio che per allora si sia deciso a lasciarmi il titolo di master, oppure ... - Ma Laxus non concluse la frase e si allontanò a grandi passi tra le stradine del parco.

Ci fu ancora qualche istante di silenzio, poi la voce di Levy ruppe la quiete gridando il nome di Gajeel che era appena crollato in ginocchio. Era davvero ridotto male, ma la sua lingua era rimasta tagliente come sempre. - Bella gente che ci sta in questa gilda, credo che vi meritiate un premio per la simpatia. -

- Sono sicuro che si tratta di un caso isolato. - Provò a rassicurarlo Lily, ma il dragoslayer gli rispose con altrettanto sarcasmo - Sei sempre sicuro di un sacco di cose tu. Eri talmente sicuro che fossi finito nei guai, che sei perfino andato a chiamare rinforzi? -

- Stavo cercando Jet e Droy, quando ho incontrato Lily. - Lo zittì Erza, appuntando allo stesso tempo lo sguardo sui due malcapitati - Che cosa stavate facendo di bello tutti e tre insieme? -

- Una chiacchierata. - Borbottò Gajeel con noncuranza ma chissà perché Erza era certa che i due lo avessero chiamato in disparte con ben altri obiettivi. Probabilmente volevano provare a vendicarsi per quello che era successo qualche giorno prima. - Ottimo, fare due chiacchiere è sempre il modo migliore per conoscersi. Forza. - La ragazza gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi - Adesso vi riaccompagno tutti in infermeria. -

In fondo Lily aveva ragione, non poteva permettersi di abbandonarlo alla mercé di tutti. Dopotutto Erza non doveva fare nessuno sforzo particolare per capire il dragon slayer d'acciaio. A dire il vero anche lei poteva essere catalogata sotto l'etichetta di "bestia" come Gajeel. Anche lei sapeva bene che quando l'universo complotta contro di te, l'unica scelta che ti resta è quella di affrontarlo. Lei era la prima, che per fronteggiare l'oscurità, aveva permesso che il buio la inghiottisse.

- Andiamo! -

Gajeel le fissò il palmo per qualche istante, poi alla fine accettò lasciando che lo tirasse in piedi. Levy si fece subito dopo avanti, afferrandolo inaspettatamente per un braccio. - Ti do una mano anche io. -

Jet e Droy lanciarono praticamente uno strillo, Gajeel invece si fece di uno strano colore tra il pallido e il rosso. - È il minimo che posso fare per ringraziarti. -

- Ma di che stai parlando Scricciolo? -

- Il fulmine. -

- Non ti sei ancora ripresa da quel colpo alla testa, vero? -

Grande, grosso e cattivo e così facile da imbarazzare. Forse Gajeel aveva davvero dei lati inaspettati.

Prima di rimettersi a camminare, Erza si girò verso Mirajane che stava ancora fissando il punto in cui Laxus era sparito.

- Ti giuro che l'ho contattato soltanto dopo che Juniper ti aveva colpita. La situazione era così disperata che non sapevo più cosa fare. -

- Lascialo perdere Mira, Laxus è un idiota. - Ed Erza la prese per un braccio tirandosela dietro, senza aggiungere altro.


	16. La grande minaccia

**Ed ecco arrivare all'orizzonte la prima e terribile gilda della Balm Alliance ...**

**La grande minaccia**

Ormai anche la storia del duca Everlue e di Phantom Lord sembravano lontane. I giorni erano passati velocemente, c'erano stati dei momenti difficili ma anche tante occasioni per divertirsi e tante risate. Erza però sapeva che quel momento di pace sarebbe durato poco. Non aveva avuto più notizie da Ultear e non le aveva più parlato, ma questo non significava che la donna avesse smesso di lavorare tra le ombre. Spesso si ritrovava a pensare a lei, a Sho, Wally, Millianna e tutti gli altri e se li immaginava intenti in qualche pericolosa missione, impegnati nella loro personale lotta contro il male. Cosa avrebbe dato per saperli al sicuro! Specialmente Jellal. Per il mondo intero poteva pur essere un criminale, il pericoloso Master di Crime Sorcière, ma per lei rimaneva sempre e comunque il ragazzo premuroso e gentile che si era occupato di lei, quando era arrivata alla Torre ed era così terrorizzata da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare.

Mentre Erza era immersa nei suoi pensieri anche quel giorno era uno splendido giorno di sole su Magnolia. Il cielo era limpido e senza traccia di nubi, ma l'aria era fresca grazie alla brezza che proveniva dal mare. Mentre ripensava ai suoi vecchi compagni Erza si era distratta a guardare fuori dalla finestra. C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva desiderato vedere il cielo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma si era dimenticata che permettersi di fissare le nuvole era un lusso ancor oggi, nella turbolenta gilda di Fairy Tail.

- Erza ecco il tuo tè. - Mirajane le appoggiò la bevanda sul tavolo ma la ragazza non fece neanche in tempo ad afferrare la tazza prima che Gray le atterrasse davanti, sbalzando tutto per aria. Era praticamente nudo fatta eccezione per i boxer. Vedendolo, Erza serrò un pugno con aria assassina - Che cos'è un invito o una provocazione? - Il povero mago si affrettò a scuotere la testa e a correre via - È colpa di Natsu! -

- Non è vero! - Protestò il dragon slayer - Io stavo mirando da un'altra parte! -

- Quando imparerete che questo non è un ring? - Erza non gli lasciò aggiungere altro sguainando la spada e precipitandosi dritta contro di loro.

- Prima dice che non è il posto adatto per combattere. - Sopirò Mirajane - Poi abbatte un paio di pareti usando Natsu e Gray come un ariete ... Lucy che ne dici di prendere un'aranciata? -

- Ti sembra il momento per bere questo? - La ragazza si era nascosta dietro di lei per ripararsi dai tavoli e dalle sedie che stavano volando in sala - Perché in questa gilda deve scoppiare una rissa al giorno? Ma non vi rendete conto che avete qualche problema? -

- "Qualche". - Mirajane mosse una mano con un gesto eloquente e poi tornò a lavorare come se niente fosse, costringendo la povera maga stellare a cercare riparo altrove.

La situazione era degenerata più rapidamente del solito ma Cana era allegra come sempre e gridava agitando il boccale per fare il tifo prima per un compagno poi per un altro. Per fortuna a placare la situazione ci pensò Makarow facendo il suo ingresso in sala. Indossava il suo cappello scuro ed il cappotto da viaggio; era stato via per tre giorni per partecipare ad un meeting con i più importanti master della regione. Ogni volta che il vecchio faceva ritorno a casa aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra ed era ansioso di poter raccontare ai suoi ragazzi tutte le cose esilaranti che aveva visto e che aveva sentito, ma questa volta in lui c'era qualcosa di diverso. La sua espressione era seria e tradiva facilmente un velo di preoccupazione.

- Ragazzi c'è una cosa di cui devo parlarvi. Ragazzi? RAGAZZI! - Visto che la rissa non accennava a placarsi Makarow ingigantì un pugno e lo picchiò sul pavimento fracassando tutto quello che c'era nella sua traiettoria, ma riuscendo ad ottenere in compenso un perfetto silenzio di tomba; tutti i maghi si girarono istantaneamente nella sua direzione.

- Come ben sapete durante gli ultimi giorni ho partecipato ad un meeting con gli altri master della regione. Ci sono incontri di questo tipo tutto l'anno, ma questa volta non vi porto buone notizie. Il Consiglio è estremamente preoccupato. A quanto pare una tra le più pericolose gilde oscure di Fiore si è messa in movimento: gli Oracion Seis. -

A quel nome il respiro di Erza le si mozzò in gola e la ragazza si dimenticò completamente del povero Natsu che stava tenendo sospeso per la collottola.

- Hanno lo scopo di recuperare e di attivare uno dei più terribili incantesimi che Zaref si è lasciato dietro in questo mondo. -

Questa volta, al nome del leggendario mago oscuro, l'intera sala venne attraversata da un brivido.

- Il Consiglio, - continuò Makarow - ha selezionato quattro gilde da inviare in missione sul posto. Una siamo noi, le altre sono Lamia Scale, Blu Pegasus e Cait Shelter. - Le sue parole furono seguite da una serie di mormorii. - Quello che non avrei mai immaginato è che i membri del Consiglio sarebbero andati così a fondo da decidere anche i nomi dei maghi che avrebbero partecipato alla missione, senza permettere a noi master di obiettare qualcosa. - L'uomo esitò ancora per un attimo poi chiamò - Erza. -

- Eccomi. - La ragazza si fece subito avanti; era certa che Ultear l'avrebbe accontentata, permettendole di combattere, ma poi Makarow continuò a parlare - Natsu, Gray, Lucy. -

Cosa? Erza sgranò gli occhi. Perché erano stati chiamati anche loro? Che diavolo aveva combinato Ultear? Perché aveva coinvolto anche altre persone?

- Perché anche io? - Le fece eco Lucy strillando.

- Non importa! Sono sicuro che ce la faremo! - Tuonò Natsu - Non importa quale sia il nostro nemico! Combatteremo fino alla fine! -

- Onestamente non so se il vostro numero sarà sufficiente per fermare i nemici che vi sono toccati in sorte. - Sospirò tuttavia Makarow - Non posso fare altro che augurarvi buona fortuna, figlioli. -

Fino a pochi minuti prima, mentre guardava il cielo, Erza aveva pensato che le cose stessero andando per il meglio, ma non sapeva quello che l'attendeva dietro l'angolo.


	17. Sei contro diciassette?

**Nella lotta di Crime Sorcière contro Tartaros, tutta la Balam Alliance avrà un ruolo importante. Ho dovuto sostituire Hoteye ma in fondo anche il suo sostituto fa parte delgli Oracion Seis. E preparatevi perchè anche Wendy sta entrando in scena ...**

**Sei contro ... diciassette?**

Dall'annuncio di Makarow all'inizio dell'operazione contro gli Oracion Seis trascorsero solo tre giorni, ma furono tutti densi di tensione, specialmente per Erza a cui il master aveva assegnato il compito di vegliare sui propri compagni. La maga sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma quando arrivò al luogo dell'appuntamento previsto per le gilde, per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare che la sua sarebbe stata una missione impossibile. Il punto prescelto per l'incontro, era una delle tante basi di Blu Pegasus sparse per il paese e in questo caso, una molto vicina al punto in cui si supponeva fosse nascosto l'incantesimo di Zaref. Si trattava di un maestoso palazzo bianco, decorato con finestre a forma di cuore. Era inimmaginabile il fatto che una base segreta fosse così appariscente, ma visto lo stile di Blu Pegasus tutto era possibile. Qualsiasi cosa in quella gilda era sopra le righe e i maghi che ne facevano parte erano famosi per il gran numero di modelli e attrici che ospitavano tra le proprie file. Erza aveva incontrato il loro master più di una volta, mentre si trovava in compagnia di Makarow. Si faceva chiamare Bob e nonostante fosse un omone calvo e obeso, si ostinava ad indossare una specie di tutù da ballerina e a fare avances a tutti i ragazzi che gli passavano attorno. Erza non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare quali maghi il Consiglio avesse selezionato in quella gilda e quando spalancò le porte del palazzo, per un attimo sperò che non fosse arrivato ancora nessuno.

Purtroppo si sbagliava.

- Ragazze di Fairy Tail è un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza! Noi siamo la delegazione di Blu Pegasus, ma ci conoscono anche come i Trimens. Il mio nome è Hibiki, Hibiki da mille e una notte. - Erza lanciò un sospiro mentre il primo le afferrava una mano per baciarla. Un fusto con i capelli biondi e gli occhi scintillanti - Sei davvero meravigliosa come dicono, Titania. -

- Io invece mi chiamo Eve, Eve dalla notte divina. - Aggiunse il secondo sfoderando un sorriso da favola, nonostante fosse solo un ragazzino - Lo sai che ti ho sempre ammirata, senpai? -

Il terzo per fortuna invece di puntare su di lei, si face accanto a Lucy - Io sono Ren. Ren che riempie le notti vuote. - Era un ragazzo alto e con la pelle scura. - E non è ... - Ci tenne a precisare il ragazzo - Che mi sono messo vicino a te perché mi piaci o altro. - Strappando a Lucy un unico strillo.

- Scommetto che siete stanche per questo viaggio. - Continuò Hibiky strizzando l'occhio - Perché non vi riposate passando la notte con noi? Potreste anche rimanere per sempre se è questo quello che volete. -

E quel punto Erza aveva già sentito abbastanza per le sue orecchie - Vorremmo soltanto compiere la missione. - La maga si liberò rapidamente dal suo spasimante spingendolo dritto in mezzo ai compagni - Non ci servono né playboy, né fratellini minori né tsundere, per favore. - Ma proprio quando pensava di aver domato il cavallo alato ecco che una quarta voce la costrinse a ricredersi e a girare lo sguardo. Quello che vide per poco non le causò un infarto. Come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima? Da dove era saltato fuori? Oh, Dio! L'universo era proprio arrabbiato con lei!

- Ragazzi, non esagerate con le signorine e soprattutto non esagerate con la mia cara Erza. Ho desiderato per così tanto tempo risentire il tuo profumo, dolcezza! Non preoccuparti il tuo Ichiya è qui per proteggerti! -

Seduto sul divano, c'era un uomo vestito con un elegante completo bianco e una rosa all'occhiello. Era basso e tozzo e con la faccia squadrata.

- Lo conosci? - Lucy le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio ma Erza non la sentì nemmeno, affrettandosi ad evocare una spada - STA LONTANO DA ME! - Se c'era una cosa su tutta Erthland che faceva davvero schifo ad Erza, quella era senza alcun dubbio Ichiya. Ogni volta che lo vedeva non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la sua faccia fosse un incrocio mal riuscito tra quella di Wally e Hoteye, che il colore dei suoi capelli fosse la versione scadente di quello di Sho e che dopo essere stata con Jellal, piuttosto che stare con uno così, si sarebbe ritirata in convento.

- Quindi eri l'amante di Ichiya - san? Ci scusiamo per prima. -

Un'altra spada venne tirata dritta in direzione dei Trimen - Non sono proprio un bel niente! - Ma se nel frattempo Natsu era scoppiato a ridere, Gray invece era passato sul piede di guerra. Blu Pegasus non gli era mai piaciuta, visto che master Bob aveva provato a convincerlo a prendere un tè insieme più di una volta.

- Erza ha ragione, perché non la piantate di flirtare con le nostre ragazze? State cercando di provocarci? -

L'unica reazione che ottenne fu un paio di sguardi confusi, mentre i Trimen discutevano tra loro - Ma Titania non stava con Ichiya? Davvero sta con quello? -

- La mia ammirazione sta svanendo. -

- Io mi preoccuperei per la biondina, avete visto l'altro? Cioè, non è che mi preoccupo io ma ... -

- Ma allora volete darmi proprio sui nervi! - Per fortuna prima che Gray potesse lanciare uno dei suoi attacchi ed ammazzare i maghi di Blu Pegasus, anche un'altra delegazione fece il suo ingresso nella base, spalancando la porta. Per un attimo Erza pensò che il loro arrivo avrebbe riportato l'equilibrio ma quell'istante fu una breve illusione.

- Voi di Fairy Tail siete sempre così rumorosi, oppure oggi è un giorno speciale? -

- Lyon. - Sibilò Gray anticipando i pensieri di tutti. Sulla soglia c'era proprio il mago che avevano affrontato all'Isola della Luna, quello che aveva tentato di riportare in vita Deliora. L'ex amico di Gray, quello che per anni era cresciuto e si era addestrato insieme a lui. Tuttavia, oltre a Lyon c'erano anche Sherry, la stessa ragazza che lo aveva accompagnato sull'isola ed un uomo calvo e imponente. La sua figura aveva qualcosa di solenne e ricordava una specie di sacerdote d'altri tempi. Erza conosceva anche lui: il suo nome era Jura Neksis, ma alcuni lo chiamavano "l'uomo di roccia". Si diceva che Jura fosse abbastanza forte da entrare nella classifica dei dieci maghi migliori della regione, ma una cosa era certa: quello era indiscutibilmente il mago più potente di Lamia Scale. Anche se Erza non avrebbe mai sospettato il fatto che Lyon e Sherry potessero far parte di una gilda, quella era sicuramente la delegazione che stavano aspettando. - Non essere scortese Lyon. - Cominciò il santone - Siamo qui per formare un'alleanza. Per di più tre gilde sono già arrivate e l'unica che manca è quella di Cait Shelter. Avete notizie del suo arrivo? Ho sentito che avrebbero inviato soltanto un mago, il più formidabile che avevano a disposizione. -

Jura era quasi arrivato al centro della stanza, fiancheggiato dai suoi due compagni quando qualcos'altro si infilò precipitosamente dentro, ma solo per inciampare pochi passi più avanti. Erza spalancò gli occhi ed i maghi attorno a lei fecero altrettanto. Sul pavimento adesso c'era una bambina con dei lunghi capelli blu. Doveva avere a stento dodici anni, ma per compensare la sua scarsa esperienza ad accompagnarla c'era una graziosa gattina dal pelo bianco. Proprio come Happy e Panther, camminava sue zampe e sembrava in grado di parlare.

- Auch! Ah, che figura! -

- Non ti preoccupare, nessuno se ne è accorto. Alzati. -

- Hai ragione, Cait Shelter conta su di me. -

Giusto per un secondo Erza pensò che stesse sognando, poi quando la ragazzina si rialzò, mostrando chiaramente il marchio che aveva sul braccio, la maga capì che era sfortunatamente tutto vero.

- Il mio nome è Wendy Marvell. - Annunciò la piccola, sforzandosi di contenere l'imbarazzo - E questa è la mia amica Carla. Cait Shelter ci ha inviate per questa missione; sarà un onore lavorare con voi! In realtà non sono abile in combattimento, ma conosco molta magia bianca, che potrebbe esservi di supporto. -

Cait Shelter era una gilda molto sospetta, secondo le informazioni che Ultear aveva raccolto. Erano gli unici maghi attivi in zona e probabilmente avevano molte informazioni a disposizione sull'incantesimo di Zaref. Era per questo che avevano stabilito di usarli come esca per gli Oracion Seis. Tuttavia una bambina ... Con che coraggio si poteva mettere in pericolo una creatura del genere? Che cosa diavolo era successo al loro piano originale?

- Bene, tutte le gilde ora sono assemblate. - Ricominciò Jura, sforzandosi di ignorare Sherry che riteneva offensivo l'atteggiamento di Cait Shelter che gli aveva inviato soltanto una bambina. Happy sembrava l'unico contento per aver appena incontrato una femmina della sua stessa specie.

- Adesso possiamo iniziare a discutere della strategia. - Aggiunse Jura - Hibiki ho sentito che hai raccolto gli identikit di tutti gli Oracion Seis. -

- Sì. - Confermò il mago facendo apparire una specie di proiezione con sei volti e altrettanti nomi. Un uomo dai capelli rossi, un altro dal naso aquilino, uno armato di falce, una donna con un caschetto di capelli argentei, un ragazzo dall'aria stanca ed un uomo con la pelle scura e dei lunghi capelli bianchi.

- Poco più a nord della nostra posizione, si trova la Wrath Forest. Cento anni fa durante la guerra contro Zaref, vi venne sigillato uno dei suoi incantesimi più pericolosi "Nirvana". Non sappiamo esattamente quale sia la natura di Nirvana, ma se gli Oracion Seis vi hanno messo gli occhi addosso, allora questo significa che è estremamente pericolosa e che non possiamo permettergli di prenderla. Questi sono i nostri avversari. - Aggiunse Hibiki facendo un gesto in direzione delle proiezioni - Anche se di loro conosciamo solo i nomi in codice e poche informazioni. Di qualcuno nemmeno quelle. -

- Sono davvero soltanto in sei? - Strillò Lucy, ma Erza non si scompose, avendo contribuito personalmente a raccogliere parte delle informazioni sulla lavagna magica.

- Cobra che in combattimento usa serpenti velenosi. - Continuò Hibiki - Racer che utilizza una magia capace di accelerare i movimenti. Grim Reaper che pare possegga una magia correlata al vento. Angel, che è l'unica donna ma pare sia capace di leggere i pensieri degli avversari. Sul quinto non abbiamo informazioni ma in compenso sappiamo che il loro leader si fa chiamare Brain. -

- Per quanto riguarda la nostra strategia. - Continuò Ichiya ma solo per essere bruscamente interrotto - UN ATTIMO! NON SPIEGATE NULLA SENZA DI NOI! - Fu proprio allora che la porta del palazzo si aprì ancora una volta, spalancandosi con un tonfo e tutti i maghi si girarono istantaneamente, con un'aria stupita stampata sulla faccia. Pensavano che tutte le delegazioni fossero già arrivate, eppure sulla soglia adesso c'erano due persone in più ed uno strano gatto nero. Una ragazza con un insolito abito dai bordi di pelliccia, un cappello da cosacco, dei lunghi capelli blu e l'aria affannata ed un bestione, muscoloso e con la faccia decorata da piercing. - C'è l'abbiamo fatta giusto in tempo! Juvia era sicura che il tuo naso avrebbe trovato la pista! -

- Mi devi un grosso favore. - Replicò Gajeel senza emozioni.

- Salve a tutti! - Gridò ancora la ragazza, agitando un braccio e consumando l'ultimo fiato che aveva - Fairy Tail ha mandato anche noi per dare una mano! -

Natsu non attese nemmeno un secondo per replicare che non ci credeva affatto ed Erza meno di mezzo secondo per scattare in direzione della porta, afferrare l'ex ragazza di Phantom Lord e spingerla fuori per il collo del cappotto.

- CHE COSA DIAVOLO CI FATE QUI? -

- Juvia l'ha appena detto: siamo venuti ad aiutare. -

- Impossibile! Il Consiglio non ha selezionato i vostri nomi per la missione ed è altrettanto impossibile che il master vi abbia dato il permesso di venire. -

- Infatti è Juvia quella che ci ha chiesto di accompagnarla. - Le spiegò Panther, mentre Gajeel entrava dentro come se nulla fosse, scatenando ancora di più le proteste di Natsu.

- Allora così come lei vi ha chiesto di venire, io vi chiedo di andarvene via! - Continuò a sibilare Erza, cercando di non farsi sentire da quelli dentro. La situazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante per peggiorarla oltre. Blu Pegasus aveva inviato quattro pervertiti. Lamia Scale aveva mandato Jura, ma aveva aggiunto alla collezione anche gli unici due maghi sulla faccia di Earthland che Fairy Tail non avrebbe voluto vedere lì. Cait Shelter aveva inviato una bambina e un gatto. Da parte sua, invece, Erza aveva un Gray sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, una Lucy sull'orlo di una crisi di panico, una Juvia completamente fuori di sé, un Natsu che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse accadendo ed un Happy in calore. Per un attimo la maga si chiese se tutto questo fosse uno scherzo oppure fosse reale. Come poteva mai abbattere gli Oracion Seis con quella coalizione?

- Ma Juvia non può andare via: Juvia ha un problema. -

- Certo che hai un problema e quello sono io! Se non ti sbrighi a tornare alla gilda ti ci rimando a calci! -

- Juvia è innamorata. - Continuò la ragazza come se nulla fosse - Juvia non può più dormire la notte, mangiare, bere e respirare senza di lui! Si sente come il mare in tempesta! Come se avesse un temporale nel cuore! Juvia non può andare via di qui senza aver prima mostrato al suo adorato, quanto sia abile in combattimento! -

- Provo a tradurlo con parole semplici. - Continuò Panther - Da quando quel tuo amico Gray Fullbuster ha liberato Juvia dalla sua maledizione, lei ha perso la testa. In queste settimane le ha provare tutte per farsi notare da lui, ma visto che non ci è ancora riuscita ha deciso di venire qui per fargli vedere quanto è abile in combattimento ed allo stesso tempo aiutarlo contro gli Oracion Seis. - Ma la spiegazione del gatto non fece altro che irritare ancora di più Erza - Juvia lascia perdere questa idiozia! Se vuoi fare colpo su Gray aspettalo alla gilda e fagli uno spogliarello quando torna! -

- Anche Gajeel - kun le ha suggerito la stessa cosa, ma Juvia non può aspettare così tanto. - Erza l'avrebbe stesa con un pugno ed avrebbe ordinato a Panther di portarla via di peso se la sua attenzione non fosse stata improvvisamente colta da Gajeel che dentro la sala era appena scoppiato a ridere - Ma chi ha progettato questa strategia, un imbecille? Volete trovare la base temporanea degli Oracion Seis e abbatterli tutti insieme con un colpo di cannone? Il Phantom Mk di Jose era cento volte più potente di quella barchetta che avete voi di Blu Pegasus e non è riuscito a buttare giù un solo mago, ma voi volete eliminarne ben sei? Ma lo sapete che ognuno di quelli degli Oracion Seis è abbastanza forte da poter distruggere una gilda intera? -

Stava parlando di lei?

- La Christina non è una barchetta mediocre! - Provò a rimbeccarlo Eve ma senza successo - È un bombardiere magico! -

- In più. - Continuò Gajeel - Ci sono altre due cose che non capisco. Come mai sia Blu Pegasus quella a decidere la strategia quando siamo noi di Fairy Tail la maggioranza e come sia possibile che tu abbia creduto anche soltanto per un attimo di ingannarci. Non so come abbiano fatto i tuoi amici a crederti, ma non imbrogli il mio naso! Si sente lontano un miglio che il tuo odore non è umano! - Ed a quel punto Gajeel scattò, lanciando uno dei suoi colpi d'artiglio dritto contro Ichiya. Erza gli gridò di fermarsi ma invano, perché il mago venne colpito in pieno e quasi all'istante la sua figura si scisse in due, rivelando una coppia di strani esserini verdi.

- Sono stupefatta che tu ti sia accorto del trucco! - Ridacchiò a quel punto una voce femminile dall'alto e tutta l'attenzione si spostò improvvisamente sulla balconata del secondo piano, dove si era affacciata una donna con un cappotto molto stravagante, fatto di piume bianche.

Erza rabbrividì, riconoscendone subito il viso: era Angel!

- Ma ormai siete già in trappola. -

- State attente voi due lì fuori! - Gajeel gridò ma quando Erza si girò era già troppo tardi: le riuscì di spingere via Juvia giusto un attimo prima che un gigantesco serpente saettasse verso di lei azzannandole il polso. I suoi denti acuminati trapassarono la corazza senza incontrare resistenza ed il dolore le percorse tutto il corpo come una scarica. Erza provò a reagire evocando una spada per combattere, ma un giramento di testa la bloccò all'istante, la terra le venne praticamente meno sotto i piedi e si ritrovò sull'erba con il respiro mozzo. Le riuscì a stento di scorgere la figura di un uomo con i capelli rossastri e del suo serpente che spalancava la bocca ed eruttava dentro la villa un'autentica nuvola di gas. Quello doveva essere Cobra.

Il suo ultimo pensiero fu per Ultear. Si ritrovò a pregare che avesse ideato come sempre a un piano di riserva. Poi si fece tutto buio.

Proprio in quel momento nove figure incappucciate e vestite di nero avevano raggiunto la Wrath Forest e la stavano osservando dall'alto.

- Sembra che ci abbiamo anticipato. - Sussurrò Jellal ed Ultear confermò i suoi sospetti annuendo gravemente - Gli Oracion Seis dispongono di un'incredibile forza d'intelligence. Hanno già cominciato a rompere i sigilli sparsi per la foresta, ma non li hanno ancora completati. -

- Avrebbero potuto farlo. - Constatò rapidamente Kagura - Ci stavano aspettando per il gran finale? -

- Cool. - Ridacchiò Wally aggiustandosi il cappello - Vogliono uno scontro a viso aperto! -

Ma a quelle parole Meredy si strinse il mantello con una mano - Non credo stessero aspettando noi. Hanno anticipato le gilde legali. -

- Bene. - Sospirò Jellal, puntando un dito dritto in direzione della foresta - Spero che tu abbia un secondo piano, Ultear. - In alto si innalzavano pinnacoli di energia oscura, come fumo denso e nero che fuoriusciva dalla crepe di un vulcano - Perché a causa della vicinanza di Nirvana la terra sta già cominciando a morire. -

- Certo che c'è l'ho. - La donna stava osservando anche lei lo spettacolo con aria seria e i pugni serrati.

- Non potevo permettere che questa operazione andesse a rotoli: sono anni che l'aspetto. Lo sai anche tu che Zero è lì sotto. -

- Allora, Ul? -

La donna si costrinse a recuperare la calma - Mi raccomando Jelly, non farti prendere troppo la mano oppure potresti rompere i sigilli rimasti involontariamente. -

- Mi prendi per scemo? -

E a quel punto Ultear si concesse un breve sorriso prima di ricominciare a sparare ordini - Meredy usa il tuo link per passare a tutti le informazioni di cui hanno bisogno. Andiamo a prenderli, ragazzi! -

L'attimo dopo Crime Sorcière era già sparita tra le ombre della Wrath Forest.


	18. Sky dragon slayer

**In questa storia non è soltanto Erza quella con dei segreti. Gray, Locke, Lucy hanno già mostrato le loro ombre adesso è il turno di ... Wendy.**

**P.s. Ho letto proprio oggi l'ultimo capitolo del manga di Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima mi ha quasi fatto venire un infarto. Spero mi dia delle spiegazioni e immediatamente, con l'edizione della prossima settimana.**

**Sky dragon slayer**

Fu come riemergere dopo aver trattenuto il respiro troppo a lungo sott'acqua. Quando l'aria invase di nuovo i polmoni di Erza la sua prima reazione fu quella tossire, tossire e tossire ancora. Le parve di sentire qualche frammento di voci familiari e di grida d'esultanza, ma quando riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi l'unica persona che vide accanto fu la piccola Wendy. Teneva le mani tese verso di lei ed i suoi polpastrelli emanavano un'energia bianca e fresca, come una brezza d'estate.

- Prendi dei respiri profondi. - Le suggerì la ragazzina - E non provare ancora ad alzarti. Sei stata fortunata che io fossi qui: il morso di quel serpente era molto velenoso. -

- Co ... - Avrebbe voluto chiederle come aveva fatto a rimuovere il veleno, ma l'unica cosa che le uscì di bocca fu un verso rauco. Vedendo i suoi sforzi Wendy si appoggiò brevemente un dito sulla bocca per indicarle di stare in silenzio. In compenso Carla intuì cosa voleva sapere e si fece più vicina per spiegarle la risposta - Wendy non solo conosce la magia bianca ma è anche una dragon slayer del cielo. Prima di arrivare a Cait Shelter ha vissuto per anni con una draghessa che le ha insegnato tutte le sue tecniche. Se ti dice che sei stata fortunata è vero! Sei stata molto fortunata! Perché forse un guaritore normale non sarebbe riuscito a rimuovere quel veleno. E anche lui! Lo abbiamo trovato svenuto al piano di sopra! Ma che mago incompetente! -

- Carla! - Wendy provò a zittirla ma inutilmente, perché la gatta puntò lo stesso una zampa dove giaceva il corpo di Ichiya completamente stordito. All'inizio Erza non si era accorta della sua presenza, ma la sua vista stava iniziando a schiarirsi.

- Sono stati tutti fortunati! - Precisò ancora la gatta - Perché quando quel viscido rettile ha inondato la villa con il suo gas, sarebbero morti tutti soffocati se Wendy non lo avesse soffiato via con uno dei suoi turbini! -

- Ma anche Gajeel - san mi ha aiutato, sfondando una parete perché passasse più aria! -

- Dovresti smetterla di essere così modesta, lo sai Wendy? -

- Dove sono gli altri? - Questa volta quando Erza provò a parlare le riuscì finalmente di formulare una frase intera.

- Sono corsi dietro gli Oracion Seis! Che pazzi scatenati! - Continuò a spiegarle Carla - Qui siamo rimasti solo noi, più Hibiki. - La sua zampa si mosse un poco più in là di Ichiya, rivelando il mago che stava monitorando la situazione su un monitor magico, proiettato dalla sua mente. Era rimasto indietro perché la sua magia, Archive, gli dava la possibilità di raccogliere e diffondere rapidamente informazioni per il supporto della squadra.

- E poi ci sono anche ... -

- Carla non ora, c'è una cosa devo dire a Erza - san! -

- Ah! Erza ti sei finalmente ripresa! - Lucy apparve subito dopo nel suo campo visivo, stringendo un strano ciuffo d'erba verde tra le mani ma Wendy glielo strappò e dopo un breve esame lo gettò via - Non è quello di cui ti avevo parlato Lucy - san. Mi serve quell'altro. - La bambina puntò un dito a caso sul margine della foresta e Lucy fece subito come le era stato detto saettando via. Juvia comparve l'istante dopo con un bizzarro mazzo di foglie viola ma Wendy fece esattamente come aveva fatto prima, scartando rapidamente il materiale ed indicando un punto diverso della foresta. Erza sorrise, intuendo al volo che si era trattato solo di un diversivo. Piccola ... C'erano molte parole con cui avrebbe potuto descrivere Wendy in quel momento, ma nessuna di loro sarebbe stata educata. Che cosa doveva dirle di tanto importante da non permettere agli altri di avvicinarsi?

- Sono dalla vostra parte. -

Erza si sentiva ancora annebbiata per via del veleno che le era stato iniettato e non era completamente sicura di aver capito bene. Che cosa voleva dire? Era ovvio che fosse dalla loro parte, da che parte doveva stare la piccolina?

- Jellal. - Sussurrò Wendy continuando ad armeggiare con le mani su di lei, ma al suono di quel nome Erza recuperò definitivamente conoscenza, spalancando gli occhi. Che cosa aveva appena detto? Come faceva a conoscere ...

- Siamo amici. - Continuò Wendy tenendo la voce bassa e facendo attenzione che nessuno la sentisse oltre alla sua paziente. Ma restava ancora una domanda: come aveva fatto a capire che il mago fosse nei paraggi e che tra lui ed Erza ci fosse un legame?

- Ho sentito l'odore della sua magia. - Aggiunse ancora la bambina sfiorandole l'occhio destro. - L'ho capito appena ti ho vista, ma ho pensato non fosse saggio esclamarlo davanti a tutti. In verità quando ho sentito l'odore di Jellal sono rimasta così stupita che per poco non sono inciampata e mi sono rotta l'osso del collo. -

Era vero che il naso dei dragon slayer poteva percepire cose impossibili per quelli degli altri umani, Erza lo aveva visto spesso con Natsu, ma non aveva idea che qualcuno potesse arrivare a tanto. Inoltre c'era qualcosa di strano in quello che la ragazzina le aveva appena raccontato: se era amica di Jellal, come mai Erza non lo aveva mai sentito parlare di lei?

- È anche lui nella foresta. - Continuò Wendy abbassandosi per sussurrarle all'orecchio - Prima il vento mi ha portato le sue tracce. Credo ci siano anche altre persone però. -

Quindi gli Oracion Seis potevano pure averli anticipati, ma Crime Sorcière era già sul posto.

- Stanno cercando anche loro la magia di Zaref? -

Erza contemplò per un attimo l'idea di risponderle o meno, ma visto che non accennava a parlare Wendy si limitò a scuotere la testa - Non importa, comincerò a dirlo a te. Io conosco dove si trova Nirvana. -

- Sul serio? -

- Tutti a Cait Shelter lo sanno. Nirvana non è in un punto preciso: è così grande che occupa tutto lo spazio sotto la foresta. Senza rompere ognuno dei singoli sigilli che la trattiene non si può attivare e ce ne sono molti sparsi tra gli alberi. -

- Perché non lo hai detto anche agli altri prima che corressero via? -

- Te l'ho detto in cambio di un favore: voglio che mi porti da lui. Voglio rivedere Jellal. -

L'attimo dopo Juvia e Lucy erano di nuovo accanto a loro, armate di chissà quale erbaccia. Wendy provò a farle cenno che avevano sbagliato per l'ennesima volta, ma prima che potesse riuscirci, Erza si tirò in piedi ignorando le sue proteste e quelle degli altri maghi. Nonostante Wendy le aveva detto di voler vedere Jellal, non le passò per la mente nemmeno per una volta l'idea di accompagnarla davvero. E così, ancor prima che qualcuno potesse fermarla, Erza evocò una delle sue armature magiche più leggere e si lanciò di corsa tra gli alberi. Non sapeva se aveva ancora del veleno in corpo e non le importava. L'unica cosa di cui era consapevole adesso, era che Crime Sorcière e gli Oracion Seis stavano per collidere tra loro e per coinvolgere le altre gilde nel loro scontro.

Quando gli Oracion Seis li avevano attaccati alla villa, evidentemente lo avevano fatto perché avevano scoperto il loro piano dopo aver copiato l'immagine di Ichiya. Avrebbero potuto attivare Nirvana, ma avevano atteso appositamente il loro arrivo. Probabilmente volevano eliminarli come monito per il Consiglio a non sfidarli. Tuttavia Erza dubitava del fatto che fossero anche a conoscenza dell'imboscata di Crime Sorcière. Se avessero saputo del loro arrivo sarebbero stati molto più cauti.

Quando finalmente fu abbastanza lontana dalla villa, Erza evocò la sua piccola lacryma nel disperato tentativo di contattare Ultear e di ottenere notizie da lei. Non appena la compagna le rispose, Erza non poté fare a meno di strillarle un insulto - IL TUO PIANO FA SCHIFO UL! Gli Oracion Seis ci sono arrivati addosso ancora prima che me ne potessi rendere conto e per poco non ci ho rimesso le penne! Adesso Fairy Tail e tutte le altre gilde si sono sparpagliate per la foresta e se gli Oracion dovessero prenderli ... -

- Li eliminerebbero? Lo sai che questo non è un problema che mi compete Erza? - Le rispose Ultear. Stava correndo anche lei nella stessa foresta - Se vi hanno presi non è colpa mia ma dello schifoso piano di Blu Pegasus! Non posso includere tutte le varianti di stupidità di questo mondo nei miei calcoli! -

- E allora cosa facciamo adesso? Il piano non era quello di indebolire gli Oracion con l'offensiva delle gilde legali e poi farli sparire per sempre? -

- Sì era il piano A. Ora siamo in pieno piano "F!" -

- Cioè? -

- Fotti Erza non ho un piano per tutto! -

- UL! -

- Gli Oracion Seis stanno rompendo i sigilli sparsi per la foresta. - Le confermò la maga come se niente fosse - Se vedi dell'energia oscura che si solleva dal terreno, probabilmente qualcuno di loro è nei paraggi. Ma di sicuro questo lo hanno capito anche gli altri maghi. Ho già messo qualcuno dei nostri sulle tracce di tutti i tuoi amici. Se gli Oracion li trovano, noi li troviamo per primi e facciamo secchi i cattivi. -

- Ma così ... -

- Ci vedranno? Anche se non era nei piani? - Ultear si sfece sfuggire una risatina sarcastica - Parecchie cose non erano nei piani e purtroppo prima o poi qualcuno doveva vedere la nostra faccia. Abbiamo deciso anni fa che il nostro unico obiettivo sarebbero state le gilde oscure e i criminali. Anche se a volte sarebbe stato più facile ignorare i danni collaterali, non possiamo cominciare adesso ad aggiungere delle vittime innocenti alla nostra lista. -

Per un attimo Erza rallentò il passo cercando di scorgere meglio l'espressione dell'amica attraverso la lacryma, ma l'unica cosa che colse fu il guizzo del mantello nero che sventolava.

- Jellal sta venendo da te Scarlet. Non distruggete troppe cose insieme. - Poi la comunicazione si interruppe e la lacryma si spense di nuovo, costringendo Erza a farla sparire.

Ultear poteva sembrare la più fredda e calcolatrice del gruppo, ma non aveva un cuore di ghiaccio. Aveva ragione quando le aveva ricordato il fatto che Crime Sorcière non faceva mai vittime innocenti, ma questo significava allo stesso tempo che tutta la gilda si sarebbe esposta pericolosamente davanti agli altri maghi. Avrebbe dovuto fare anche lei estrema attenzione a non far trapelare all'esterno il legame che aveva con loro, ma non era quella l'unica cosa che la preoccupava: Zero. Non sapeva come Ultear avesse organizzato la caccia, ma sapeva bene quanto odiava quell'uomo.

Erza prese un ultimo respiro profondo, per recuperare la concentrazione e poi si lanciò di nuovo in corsa tra gli alberi: in lontananza poteva già scorgere una prima colonna di energia oscura che saliva verso il cielo.

Anche Ultear prese un ultimo respiro profondo per recuperare la calma prima di lanciarsi dritta contro il nemico più vicino. Meredy, che stava correndo accanto a lei, capì subito cosa doveva fare e attivò i suoi poteri. Era sempre così quando andavano a caccia insieme - Link! -

Racer si inchiodò sul posto senza riuscire nemmeno a sferrare il colpo che aveva preparato. Riuscì a stento a scorgere il braccialetto che gli era appena comparso attorno al polso prima che ...

- Flash Forward! -

Qualcosa lo investì alla velocità della luce, liberando così tanta energia magica all'impatto da causare praticamente un'esplosione. Un intero pezzo della foresta venne raso al suolo in pochi secondi. Terra, erba e sassi vennero praticamente schizzate da tutte le parti, causando un polverone diabolico. Il contraccolpo dell'esplosione fu così forte che il mantello di Ultear finì per staccarsi e volare via in mezzo agli alberi ma a quel punto alla donna non importava più di essere completamente scoperta. Se il piano che aveva elaborato, fosse proceduto come aveva progettato, a quell'ora lei e i suoi compagni sarebbero stati già addosso al master degli Oracion Seis, ma era stata costretta ad accantonare in fretta il progetto. Aveva scelto quel nuovo avversario appositamente perché sapeva di essere l'unica abbastanza veloce per competere contro di lui e si era buttata in mezzo allo scontro anche se sapeva che ad attenderla avrebbe trovato proprio gli spettatori che desiderava di meno.

Ultear dovette fare del suo meglio per mantenere la concentrazione e non cedere alla tentazione di girarsi e guardare in direzione di Gray, Lyon e Sherry che la guardavano a bocca aperta. Il mago di Fairy Tail in particolare sembrava il più stupito di tutti, impietrito com'era sul posto. Racer l'aveva quasi colpito ma l'attimo dopo tutto ciò che c'era davanti a lui erano soltanto detriti e macerie. Sul bordo della foresta erano apparse una donna con dei lunghi capelli neri ed una ragazzina con un mantello. Gli occorse qualche secondo per capire, che quello impresso sulla schiena scoperta della nuova arrivata era un simbolo terribilmente familiare: una C ed una S con un cappello stilizzato da strega.

- Sembra che tu sia davvero veloce come dicono. - Ridacchiò Ultear scorgendo la sagoma di Racer emergere incolume dalla polvere. Purtroppo, per evitare di essere colpita a sua volta, Meredy aveva dovuto interrompere il contatto con il link qualche secondo prima che Ultear colpisse e quei secondi dovevano essere stati più che sufficienti a permettergli di evadere il suo attacco.

- Crime Sorcière! - Esclamò il mago spalancando le braccia - Non mi aspettavo che vi uniste anche voi alla festa! Ma non vi preoccupate! Farò in modo che spariate così velocemente come siete arrivati! -


	19. A folle velocità

**Un altro capitolo in arrivo. Questa volta voglio precisare due cose. La prima: amo le scene d'azione e quindi durante l'arco di tutta la storia ne vederete davvero un bel po'. La seconda: non rattristatevi troppo per il destino degli Oracion Seis. Qui Crime Sorcière non va per le leggere. E buona lettura!**

**A folle velocità**

_I can't live in a fairy tale of lies_

_I won't give in 'cause I'm proud of all my scars  
>And I can see I've been wasting too much time<em>  
><em><br>I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster_

_(Faster - Within Temptation)_

- Crime Sorcière ... - Scandì anche la voce scandalizzata di Sherry prima che Racer ripartisse all'attacco, sfrecciando come un missile contro la nuova arrivata. A sbarrargli la strada ci pensò Gray con un muro di ghiaccio: non poteva permettere che se la prendesse contro una donna e una bambina, anche se si trattava di parte di una gilda oscura. Per tutta risposta Ultear colse al volo l'occasione per sferrare un nuovo attacco con la sua sfera di cristallo, frantumando tutta la barriera di Gray nel processo. Racer schivò ancora una volta la sua mossa e a farsi avanti fu Lyon, scagliando contro l'avversario uno stormo di aquile di ghiaccio. Ma anche la sua mossa mancò clamorosamente il bersaglio, scatenando l'ira di Ultear - Fatevi da parte! Non potete competere con lui! -

- Se volete affrontarmi tutti insieme non è un problema. Sono benissimo in grado di uccidervi! E poi raggiungerò anche gli altri! È un peccato che Cobra non vi abbia eliminati al primo colpo: avreste sofferto sicuramente di meno. - Ed il mago degli Oracion Seis fece seguire alle sue minacce una raffica di colpi sbalzando Gray e Lyon a terra.

- Levatevi ho detto! Flash Forward! - Racer non riuscì a finirli soltanto perché Ultear tornò rapidamente all'attacco, tempestandolo con una serie di colpi della sua sfera. Peccato che ognuno dei suoi attacchi, anche se per poco, mancava il bersaglio.

- Che cosa divertente! Vuoi sfidarmi in una gara di velocità? - Ridacchiò il mago oscuro ma solo per essere ricambiato da un sorriso della stessa foggia - Tieniti pronto Racer! Io non bado a regole! Meredy bloccalo! -

La ragazzina eseguì rapidamente l'ordine ma fu costretta ad interrompere di scatto il contatto per non essere investita a sua volta da una pioggia di incantesimi.

- Ice Make Ape! -

- Ice Make Hammer! -

L'istante dopo Gray e Lyon erano tornati ancora all'attacco, rubando loro la scena. Ultear si morse un labbro per la rabbia: di questo passo con quella confusione, Racer avrebbe finito davvero per eliminarli tutti e nel peggiore dei casi sarebbe scappato indenne.

- Ul ... Ul ... ULTEAR! - Meredy fu costretta a mettersi a gridare per attirare la sua attenzione - Se ci concentriamo possiamo prenderlo: siamo quattro contro uno. Credo di aver capito il suo punto debole. -

Ultear riuscì a stento a chinarsi accanto alla figlia adottiva per sentire cosa aveva da dire, prima che fosse costretta a gettarsi di lato e ad usare la sua sfera per difendersi da Racer. Per fortuna Gray riuscì a farlo indietreggiare con un altro dei suoi martelli di ghiaccio. Il loro avversario adesso stringeva un coltello tra le dita; vista la sua incredibile velocità gli bastava anche un'arma semplice come quella per fare a pezzi i suoi nemici. - Non riuscirete mai a colpirmi, nemmeno se ci provate per il resto delle vostre misere vite. Nessuno può competere con la mia velocità! - Ma nonostante l'avvertimento Lyon era già pronto a passare di nuovo all'attacco. Il mago si fermò a metà del colpo soltanto perché una strana forza gli impedì di farlo. Ad un certo punto un braccialetto colorato gli era comparso sul polso - Corri! - Gli ordinò Meredy ed il mago non riuscì a far altro che ubbidire, ritrovandosi a gridare contro la sua stessa volontà a Racer di seguirlo se aveva il coraggio di farlo. Sherry, che era rimasta in disparte fino a quel momento, terrorizzata dalla forza del loro avversario, decise che era finalmente giunto il momento di difendere il compagno scatenando una delle sue creazioni magiche ed animando uno degli alberi della foresta. Ma la sua bambola di legno non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di colpire prima che Racer la scagliasse a terra per farsi largo.

- Ma sei impazzito? - Gray gridò il nome Lyon nel disperato tentativo di farlo ragionare, ma Ultear lo mise a tacere strattonandolo per una spalla - Sei in grado di colpire un avversario da lontano? -

Nel frattempo Lyon stava ancora correndo disperatamente per la sua vita, ma era questione di secondi prima che Racer lo prendesse. Per fortuna la voce di Meredy gli riecheggiò nella mente, avvertendolo su cosa fare.

" Usa la tua magia in modo che non ti tocchi. " E Lyon intuì al volo cosa intendeva dire, coprendosi il corpo con un'armatura di ghiaccio dalle punte acuminate. Racer come previsto si fermò a metà del suo assalto, improvvisamente in posizione di svantaggio. " Ora continua a correre! Portalo più lontano che puoi: abbiamo un piano! " Lyon non riuscì a sentire altro prima che il link si interrompesse ed il braccialetto sul suo polso svanisse. Non aveva bene idea di cosa avesse in mente la ragazzina che gli aveva parlato, ma non aveva altre alternative che provare e ricominciò a correre, provocando il suo avversario - Che c'è? Hai paura di toccarmi adesso? - Lyon corse per un buon pezzo, prima che Racer spezzasse tutte le sue speranze, frantumando il suo scudo di ghiaccio con il semplice uso del suo coltellino. L'impatto lo scagliò a terra e soltanto per un colpo di fortuna, Lyon non si ritrovò dall'altra parte di un dirupo. Ma visto come stavano le cose, morire in un modo o nell'altro non faceva più alcuna differenza. Per un attimo Lyon pensò di essere davvero stato sconfitto, ma il suo pensiero durò solo per un attimo, poi una freccia di ghiaccio ed una sfera di cristallo colpirono Racer in pieno dietro la schiena. Per qualche istante ci fu solo polvere e detriti che volavano da tutte le parti, poi quando l'aria si schiarì Lyon capì con piacere che la loro strategia, qualunque essa fosse, aveva funzionato e che il mago degli Oracion Seis ormai era fuori combattimento, mezzo svenuto a terra. Sherry, Gray, Ultear e Meredy lo raggiunsero subito dopo. La ragazzina aveva il mantello coperto di brina; Lyon non poteva nemmeno immaginare che in quei brevi istanti di contatto avesse condiviso lo stesso gelo che aveva provato lui.

- L'ho capito subito quando ti ho colpito per la prima volta col mio Link. Io posso capire molte cose sulle altre persone. - Cominciò Meredy, lasciando subito dopo la parola ad Ultear - La tua magia non ti rende più veloce. Ha soltanto il potere di ridurre la capacità dei tuoi avversari di percepire il tempo e questo li rallenta. Per di più la tua magia ha un raggio d'azione limitato. È davvero una sfortuna che ti sia capitata un'avversaria che come me conosce Arc of Time. Adesso. - Ultear tese una mano in direzione del mago raggomitolato a terra, minacciandolo con la sua sfera di cristallo - Ho alcune domande da farti. Se mi rispondi come si deve potrei anche decidere di lasciarti andare. -

- Ma che stai dicendo ... - Racer non sembrava nemmeno più in grado di rimettersi in piedi, ma non per questo era disposto a cedere - Gli Oracion Seis non possono essere sconfitti! Sono come sei demoni! Sei pilastri che non possono cadere! Non vi lascerò vincere! - Fu soltanto allora che il mago si rimise di scatto in piedi, sfilando dalla giacca un candelotto di lacryma esplosiva e si gettò senza pensarci due volte contro la sua avversaria. Ultear avrebbe potuto spazzarlo via facilmente, dato che adesso i poteri di Racer erano praticamente azzerati, ma non riuscì lo stesso a colpirlo. L'unica cosa che sentì fu la voce del mago che gridava - La mia preghiera ... Volevo essere più veloce di tutti! - Poi un mostruoso serpente di ghiaccio saettò fuori dal nulla, afferrandolo tra le fauci e gettandosi oltre il dirupo. Ci fu un'esplosione ed una voluta di fumo nero oscurò l'aria per un lungo istante, coprendo così col suo manto l'orribile fine del primo degli Oracion Seis. Ultear riuscì a stento a scorgere uno strano bagliore azzurrognolo tra i fumi dell'esplosione, poi si girarò con aria indignata, puntando due occhi di fuoco sul mago che l'aveva appena privata della possibilità di indagare su Tartaros e il resto della Balam Alliance, una delle ragioni più importanti per cui era lì. A colpire era stato Lyon sul quale adesso c'erano appuntati anche gli sguardi scioccati di Gray e Sherry.

- Ma sei pazzo? - Il ragazzo gli fu subito addosso strattonandolo per un braccio - Lo hai ammazzato! Che cosa raccontiamo adesso a quelli del Consiglio? -

- Si è ammazzato da solo. - Concluse Lyon liberandosi dalla presa e girandosi in direzione di Ultear - E poi con Crime Sorcière in giro possiamo sempre dare la colpa a loro. -

- LYON! - Ma Gray venne messo a tacere da uno spintone. Il suo rivale adesso aveva occhi solo per Ultear

- Qual è il tuo nome per esteso? -

- Perché ti interessa tanto saperlo? Non ti conviene immischiarti con la mia gilda più del necessario. -

- RISPONDIMI SUBITO! HO SENTITO COME TI HA CHIAMATO LA BAMBINA PRIMA! ULTEAR NON È COSI'? Io conosco quel nome! -

- Ti sbagli. -

- Mi sbaglio? Quante Ultear ci possono essere a questo mondo? È Ultear Milkovich, giusto? -

Al suono di quel cognome Gray sgranò gli occhi, ma l'interessata continuò a fingere di non saperne nulla. Aveva sperato fino all'ultimo di non essere riconosciuta anche se quelli erano gli apprendisti di sua madre.

- Tu sei la figlia di Ur! -

- Non conosco nessuna Ur, temo che tu ti stia sbagliando di grosso. -

- Impossibile! - Tagliò corto Lyon con un gesto stizzito - Io conosco la storia: la figlia di Ur era nata con un potere fortissimo, che interagiva con il tempo delle cose attorno a lei. Ma siccome quella magia con cui era nata era troppo forte, non faceva altro che stare male e soffrire di febbri terribili. Pur di salvarla Ur la affidò ad un gruppo di ricercatori del Consiglio. Purtroppo neanche le loro abilità furono sufficienti. Ur pensava che fossi morta! E tu invece eri con Crime Sorcière? -

- Lyon ... sei sicuro di quello che dici? - Ma Gray venne zittito ancora.

- Ur non sapeva che quelli a cui aveva chiesto aiuto erano degli impostori! Io ho visto la disperazione di quella donna quando ha scoperto la verità! Ha sofferto tantissimo per quello che è accaduto ma è rimasta una persona giusta! È morta da eroe per fermare il demone che quegli stessi impostori avevano risvegliato e tu la ripaghi così? Macchiando il suo onore? Diventando un'assassina? - E a quel punto Ultear non ci vide più e non riuscì a trattenersi oltre, nonostante la mano di Meredy che cercava di trattenerla per un lembo del vestito - Hai un bel coraggio a parlarmi così dopo aver tentato di riportare in vita Deliora! -

E anche se Lyon si aspettava una sua confessione quel grido lo ammutolì per lo stupore.

- Io so quello che hai fatto Lyon e meriteresti di essere anche tu sulla lista di Crime Sorcière ma per fortuna ci ha pensato il tuo amico Gray a farti tornare alla ragione prima che fossi io, aprendoti la testa in due con questa stessa sfera. Conosco anche da sola la storia di mia madre e non ho bisogno che due sciocchi come voi me la ricordino, possibile che dobbiate costringermi tutti quanti a pensare a lei? - Quando Ultear smise di gridare aveva quasi il fiato corto. Per anni aveva pensato che sua madre l'avesse abbandonata, ma quando aveva finalmente avuto accesso alle carte dell'archivio del Consiglio e aveva letto la vera storia ... Era allora che si era fatto difficile resistere alla disperazione. Si era domandata molto a lungo che cosa fosse successo se le cose fossero andate diversamente. Aveva dovuto lavorare molto per superare il dolore.

- Quindi tu sei davvero ... - Gray non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima che la maga lo interrompesse con un gesto irritato - A quanto pare qui conosciamo tutti quanti qualcosa sugli altri. Ma è meglio che lo teniate per voi se non volete che il Consiglio, piuttosto che per ringraziarvi per la morte di Racer, vi sbatta davvero in cella per complicità con una gilda oscura. Abbiamo condiviso solo un frangente di una missione insieme, ma questo è quanto: non ci rivedremo mai più. - Tuttavia, prima che Ultear potesse dirigersi di nuovo verso la foresta e sparire per sempre, portandosi Meredy dietro, una voce molto familiare le riecheggiò per la testa, stabilendo un contatto telepatico. - **Non dovete assolutamente uccidere gli Oracion! Prendeteli vivi**! - Era Jellal che stava parlando.


	20. Riavvolgere il tempo

**In caso vi stesse domandando qual è il conto in sospeso tra Zero e Ultear, c'è un flashback per spiegarlo. Buona lettura!**

**Riavvolgere il tempo**

_Kinda lose your sense of time  
>'Cause the days don't matter no more<br>All the feelings that you hide  
>Gonna tear you up inside<br>You hope she knows you tried_

_Follows you around all day  
>And you wake up soaking wet<br>'Cause between this world and eternity  
>There is a face you hope to see<em>

_You know where you've sent her  
>You sure know where you are<br>You're trying to ease off  
>But you know you won't get far<br>And now she's up there  
>Sings like an angel<br>But you can't hear those words  
>And now she's up there<br>Sings like an angel  
>Unforgivable sinner<em>

_(Unfogivable sinner - Lene Marlin)_

_Ormai era trascorsa qualche settimana dopo i terribili eventi di Shirostune ed adesso la notte era scesa di nuovo, profondamente sul Regno di Fiore. Erza ed il suo gruppo di amici aveva trovato rifugio in un vecchio edificio abbandonato lungo la costa. In passato i pescatori dovevano averlo usato per riporre le reti e l'intero posto era ancora impregnato dell'odore del sale e del pesce. Il soffitto era decrepito e bucato, il pavimento fatto di terra battuta ma era pur sempre meglio della cella in cui erano abituati a stare nella Torre del Paradiso._

_Erza stava dormendo come sempre stretta accanto a Jellal; il ragazzo le teneva un braccio attorno alla vita. Non importava quanto la giornata fosse stata difficile o quali terribili avventure avesse dovuto affrontare, averlo così vicino la calmava sempre. Ma quella notte Erza non riusciva lo stesso a dormire bene. Forse era colpa del suono delle onde che si infrangevano sulla battigia e che le ricordavano il mare che si increspava sugli scogli giù dalla Torre. Forse era colpa delle stelle luminose che occhieggivano attraverso le travi marce del soffitto. Forse del pavimento duro e freddo. Forse di tutte queste cose insieme._

_Alla fine, Erza si rassegnò aprendo l'unico occhio che le rimaneva. Aveva tolto la benda che aveva tenuto per settimane, ma il suo occhio destro ormai era chiuso da una grossa cicatrice. Non riusciva nemmeno ad aprirlo e non lo sentiva nemmeno più._

_La ragazzina si guardò un po' intorno nella stanza. Hoteye dormiva pacificamente abbracciato ad un vecchio pezzo di legno, Wally accanto a lui con le mani incrociate sul petto, stava rigido e steso come un morto nella tomba. Kagura era poco più in là, con la testa appoggiata sul petto del fratello. Simon russava. Millianna invece era raggomitolata in un angolo proprio come avrebbe fatto un gattino e Sho stava steso per terra con le braccia e le gambe spalcante come una stella. Ma Ultear non c'era._

_Erza si alzò con uno scatto, per controllare meglio la stanza ed il suo movimento improvviso finì per svegliare anche Jellal; quando il ragazzo le chiese cosa stava succedendo la sua voce era ancora roca e impastata._

_- Ul non c'è. - Sussurrò piano Erza per non svegliare e non allarmare anche gli altri, ma mantenere la voce bassa quando era necessario gestire un Jellal mezzo addormentato, forse era impossibile._

_- Non è quella vicino ad Hoteye? -_

_- Hai ancora due occhi e ci vedi peggio di me? - Il sibilo di Erza riportò definitivamente il ragazzo alla realtà e, dopo essersi sfregato un po' il viso, anche Jellal si mise a sedere. - Forse è uscita: la porta è socchiusa. -_

_Era vero ed Erza non esitò un solo istante a precipitarsi fuori, saltellando tra i compagni per non pestarli e senza nemmeno curarsi se Jellal le stesse venendo dietro oppure no. Lei e Ultear si conoscevano da poco tempo, ma la ragazzina venuta dal nord aveva conquistato già tutta la sua simpatia. Aveva più autostima di Wally e Kagura messi insieme, sapeva tenere testa a Jellal meglio di lei, era intelligente, senza modestia e aveva qualcosa di magnetico quando sorrideva. In realtà Erza pensava che fosse impossibile non amare Ultear ed ormai la considerava a pieno titolo parte dei suoi amici. Si preoccupava per lei, esattamente come faceva per tutti gli altri e per questa ragione, non appena ne scorse la figura in riva al mare, non fece altro che correrle incontro._

_- Ul, che ci fai qui? -_

_Quando la ragazza si girò, Erza notò subito che aveva gli occhi lucidi ma Ultear si affrettò a sfregarli per nascondere il fatto che stesse piangendo. Erza avrebbe voluto chiederle che cosa c'era che non andava ma venne zittita da uno splash assordante e una raffica di spruzzi. Mentre cercava di rincorrerla, Jellal aveva finito per colpire un sasso con un piede ed era precipitato indecorosamente in acqua. Davanti a quella scena lei ed Ultear scoppiarono immediatamente a ridere e così forte che soltanto per un puro caso non finirono per svegliare tutti i loro compagni. Jellal per tutta risposta si mise a sedere, senza nemmeno spostarsi dall'acqua, incrociando le braccia e girando la testa con aria imbronciata. - Ah - ah! Ridete pure! E io che mi ero preoccupato per voi! -_

_- Sei adorabile Jelly! - Anche se fino ad un attimo prima Ultear stava piangendo adesso l'unica cosa che le rigava le guance erano lacrime dovute al troppo ridere. Erza stava ridendo così forte che ci mise qualche istante per calmarsi e riprendere a respirare normalmente, ma era ancora preoccupata per l'amica e non esitò oltre a chiederle perché non era con gli altri dentro a dormire._

_- Hai avuto un incubo? - Azzardò la ragazza, ma Ultear scosse la testa - In realtà stavo pensando. -_

_- Pensavi alla tua famiglia? - Continuò ad azzardare Erza perché quando si erano incontrate la prima volta l'altra ragazza le aveva detto di essere scappata di casa. Ultear non confermò né smentì la cosa, limitandosi a dare un calcio alla sabbia bagnata - Nha, tanto te l'ho detto: nessuno mi sta cercando. -_

_- È questo il problema? Vorresti che qualcuno venisse? - Questa volta fu Jellal a parlare._

_- Nemmeno. Tanto se venisse sarebbe di sicuro qualcuno che non voglio vedere. -_

_Jellal lanciò anche lui un sospiro, senza sapere bene come continuare. Per fortuna fu Ultear ad interrompere il silenzio, avvertendo improvvisamente il bisogno di parlare._

_- Lo sapete? Io sono cresciuta in un laboratorio. -_

_La sua dichiarazione catturò subito l'attenzione tanto di Erza, quando di Jellal._

_- Ma in un certo senso ero una prigioniera proprio come la Torre per voi. Con me non c'erano i miei genitori, ma solo dei maghi. - Ultear non aveva mai raccontato la sua storia a nessuno per paura che qualcuna delle informazioni così rivelate, potesse portare di nuovo quegli uomini sulle sue tracce. Ma Erza, Jellal e gli altri ragazzi che aveva incontrato, le avevano raccontato la loro storia e sentiva di poter ricambiare in un certo senso il favore. - Studiavano i miei poteri e mi hanno insegnato come usarli. Mi hanno insegnato anche altre magie ma non erano uomini buoni, per loro ero solo un'espirmento. E il loro capo era il peggiore di tutti! Si faceva chiamare Zero e ogni volta che mi vedeva non faceva altro che ripetermi che ero fortunata ad essere stata accolta da lui, perché mia madre mi aveva abbandonata e buttata via non appena aveva scoperto della mia magia. Diceva che mia madre era un'esperta nelle arti del ghiaccio e che si era infuriata quando aveva scoperto che non avevo ereditato i suoi poteri. Mi diceva anche che se fossi diventata abbastanza brava mi avrebbe preso a lavorare con lui e che non avrei dovuto più sentirmi sola. Diceva che potevo chiamarlo padre, ma io non volevo stare con lui. Non gli ho mai creduto! - Ultear sottolineò il concetto tirando un altro calcio alla sabbia - E così un giorno, quando lui non era in giro, sono scappata mettendo a ferro e fuoco tutto il laboratorio. Avevo solo il nome che mi aveva dato Zero ... - Confessò - Ma mi misi lo stesso a cercare mia madre e chiedi di qua, chiedi di là ... Alla fine l'ho trovata. - Ultear si fermò per un attimo, come per riprendere fiato; tutto l'atteggiamento spavaldo che l'accompagnava ogni giorno era sparito. - Ma quando sono arrivata lì ho capito che in realtà Zero aveva ragione. Mi sono nascosta dietro agli alberi e ho visto che ormai mia madre aveva già preso due apprendisti con cui sostituirmi e che stava insegnando loro come manipolare il ghiaccio. Avrei vuluto prenderla a schiaffi, ma ero così arrabbiata che alla fine sono corsa via senza dire una parola. Non verrà mai a cercarmi ... - Concluse Ultear - L'unico che potrebbe venire è Zero e non voglio vederlo neanche da lontano! -_

_Ascoltando la sua storia di abbandono e di dolore, Erza non potè resistere alla tentazione di stringerla forte in un abbraccio. Ultear la lasciò fare, ricambiando la stretta e premendole la faccia contro la spalla._

_- Non preoccuparti, Ul. - La rassicurò anche Jellal, ancora seduto nel bel mezzo della battigia - Adesso non sei più sola perché fai parte del nostro gruppo e ti prometto che se Zero dovesse azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi a te lo spazzerei via con un colpo solo! - Mentre lo diceva e sollevava un pugno con aria bellicosa, Jellal era ancora un ragazzino inzuppato d'acqua di mare che non avrebbe fatto paura a nessuno, ma Ultear si sentì lo stesso rassicurata dalle sue parole. Non sapeva che con gli anni sarebbe diventato il suo master e il suo migliore amico e non poteva ancora immaginare quanto Erza e gli altri sarebbero diventati importanti per lei: la famiglia che aveva sempre desiderato._

_Quella prima volta sulla spiaggia fu solo un piccolo assaggio di quello che Ultear avrebbe dovuto affrontare crescendo e conoscendo meglio il suo passato. _

_Ormai erano trascorsi anni da quella sera e già molti mesi da quando Erza aveva deciso diinfiltrarsi a Fairy Tail. Era lì che la ragazza aveva conosciuto Gray e ascoltato la sua storia, scoprendo inaspettatamente quanti punti di contatto avesse con quella della sua vecchia amica Ultear. Avrebbe potuto contattarla grazie alla piccola lacryma che le aveva regalato, ma vista la delicatezza dell'argomento le aveva chiesto di incontrarsi da vicino. Aveva preso la prima missione che le era capitata a tiro e con quella scusa si era allontanata dalla gilda. Le due si erano incontrate in un anonimo pezzo di foresta non troppo lontano dalla città e, come la volta precedente, Jellal le aveva seguite._

_Erza le raccontò quello che aveva scoperto grazie a Gray: in realtà la madre di Ultear non l'aveva mai abbandonata. Sin da quanto aveva pochi mesi di vita, la bambina aveva manifestato un potere magico così alto e incontrollabile da intossicarla. Ultear era stata vittima di febbri terribili e la madre aveva provato disperatamente a chiedere aiuto ad un centro di ricerca direttamente affiliato al Consiglio che si trovava non molto lontano dal villaggio in cui vivevano. Si trattava dello stesso laboratorio e degli stessi maghi che l'avevano tenuta prigioniera per anni. Così come avevano ingannato Ultear, avevano ingannato anche la madre, facendole credere che la piccola fosse morta per poterla usare per le loro ricerche. Quando la Ultear era scappata, aveva raggiunto la madre ed aveva scoperto che aveva due nuovi apprendisti, la donna in realtà pensava di averla già persa per sempre. Ma la parte peggiore della storia era un'altra. Poche settimane dopo la fuga di Ultear, sua madre aveva perso la vita, sacrificandosi per fermare un terribile demone che stava devastando le terre del Nord: Deliora, lo stesso mostro che aveva distrutto la famiglia di Gray e che forse era stato lo stesso centro di ricerca a riportare in vita con i suoi esperimenti._

_Quelle notizie colpirono Ultear con la stessa forza di una pugnalata al cuore. Erano semplicemente troppo per lei, così tanto che la prima reazione della ragazza fu quella di non crederci, poi di gridare che era tutto falso e infine scoppiare in lacrime e scagliarsi contro la sua stessa amica. Erza venne colta così alla sprovvista da non riuscire ad evitare il suo spintone e Jellal così tanto di sorpresa da non riuscire nemmeno a bloccare l'altra prima che usasse uno dei suoi incantesimi di teletrasporto e sparisse nel nulla, nonostante i suoi poteri lo rendessero molto più veloce di lei. Erza si ritrovò quindi seduta in mezzo all'erba, ammutolita per lo stupore e per il dolore che provava in mezzo al petto: un misto per lo spintone che aveva ricevuto e per la stretta al cuore che le aveva provocato vedere l'amica in quello stato. _

_Jellal la lasciò subito dopo, rassicurandola che si sarebbe occupato lui in persona di cercare Ultear e di riportarla alla ragione, ma Erza passò comunque i giorni successivi aspettando invano notizie da lui e da Crime Sorcière. Spesso stringeva inutilmente e in silenzio la lacryma che le era stata regalata, sperando di essere contattata dall'amica. Sapeva che scoprire la verità doveva essere stato molto doloroso per lei, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che rinchiudersi nella rabbia e nel dolore non era la scelta giusta. Se solo Ultear avesse potuto parlare con Gray, se solo avesse potuto vincere i suoi pregiudizi ed incontrarlo ... Forse entrambi avrebbero trovato un po' di sollievo sostenendosi l'uno con l'altra. Ma Erza sapeva anche che questo pensiero era pura utopia e che sventuratamente non c'era alcun modo per realizzarlo._

_Quando le due amiche si incontrarono finalmente per una seconda volta, ormai era passata più di una settimana dal loro scontro. Era sera ed Erza aveva appena fatto ritorno nella sua stanza al dormitorio di Fairy Tail. Pensava da tempo di fittare o compare un appartamento tutto per lei, ma non aveva ancora raggiunto la somma desiderata._

_Erzai era già richiusa la porta alle spalle, quando accese la luce e scoprì di non essere sola._

_- ULTEAR! -_

_Era un bene che le altre stanze fossero ancora vuote e che nessuno potesse sentirla gridare. La ragazza se ne stava rannicchiata sul letto con le ginocchia strette al petto ed un pezzo di carta raggrinzito tra le mani. Stava singhiozzando e quando Erza le corse accanto non esitò un solo istante a stringerla forte._

_- Avevi ragione! - Fu la prima cosa che le disse Ultear - Avevi ragione tu! Scusa se non ti ho creduta subito! Ho letto le sue carte: c'era scritto tutto! Tutta la mia storia! Il Consiglio aveva raccolto un sacco di file su mia madre e Deliora! Ma non solo quelli ... - Per un attimo Ultear si morse le labbra, attanagliata dalla rabbia. - Ci crederesti mai? Zero lavorava per loro! Quel laboratorio era davvero affiliato al Consiglio! È tutta colpa loro se ci hanno divise! Colpa loro se quel mostro è tornato in vita! Oh, ma io un giorno lo troverò quell'uomo! Troverò Zero e lo strangolerò con le mie stesse mani! -_

_Erza provò a sussurrarle qualcosa per calmarla ma le lacrime di Ultear non sembravano fermarsi più: erano come un fiume in piena. - Ho sbagliato tutto! Ho sbagliato tutto nella mia vita! Se solo le fossi corsa incontro invece di credere alle sciocchezze che mi aveva detto Zero! Se l'avessi abbracciata e le avessi detto che le volevo bene! Se solo potessi riavvolgere il tempo, Erza! Se solo potessi ... I miei poteri possono controllare il tempo delle cose ma non possono niente contro quello del mondo! Se solo potessi farlo ... -_

_- Se un potere del genere esistesse davvero credo che ognuno di noi lo vorrebbe per sé. -_

_Prima ancora che Erza potesse trovare le parole giuste per rispondere, qualcun altro lo fece al posto suo e quando la ragazza alzò la testa per capire di chi si trattasse, scoprì che la finestra della camera era stata spalancata per lasciar passare due figure incappucciate. La più piccola si lanciò subito in mezzo a loro abbracciandole con tutta la forza che aveva: era Meredy. L'altra invece era quella di Jellal ed era lui che aveva parlato; entrambi dovevano aver seguito le tracce di Ultear fin lì._

_- Ma noi abbiamo altre specie di poteri. - Le spiegò il ragazzo accovacciandosi anche lui accanto a loro _

_- Abbiamo il potere della nostra amicizia e anche se non possiamo più tornare indietro nel tempo, possiamo fare qualcosa in più per affrontare il futuro insieme. Non devi preoccuparti Ultear, te l'ho già promesso e non me ne sono dimenticato: se dovessimo anche solo incrociare Zero lo eliminerò per te. -_

_- Ed anche io ti aiuterò. - Aggiunse Erza accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli - È vero che non siamo stati insieme alla Torre, ma è come se fossimo stati ugualmente nella stessa cella, perché sappiamo tutti cosa significa essere prigionieri. Ci siamo giurati amicizia ed abbiamo giurato di combattere insieme contro il male. Tu ci hai promesso di aiutarci a cercare Tartaros, che amici saremmo se non ti promettessimo anche noi di starti vicino nelle tue battaglie? -_

_Meredy sorrise senza dire una parola in più, ma fu soprattutto grazie a quel sorriso che Ultear alzò la testa._

_- Andiamo adesso. - Jellal le tese una mano sorridendo - Hai sentito Scarlet e dovresti sentire anche gli altri! Non hai idea di quanto ti abbiamo cercato in questi giorni! Se non ci sbrighiamo a raggiungerli, sono sicuro che si precipiteranno qui strillando così tanto che tutta Magnolia finirà per scoprirci. - Jellal non aveva finito neanche di parlare che le massicce figure di Hoteye e Simon finirono per incastrarsi entrambe nello spazio angusto della finestra mentre strillavano il nome della compagna. Fu soltanto per miracolo e grazie ad uno strattone che Sho riuscì a tirarli via, facendo posto anche per lui e per Wally._

_- Finalmente eccoti Ul! -_

_- Che cosa cool rivederti! -_

_Ma in pochi secondi un colpo di spada li aveva già fatti entrambi da parte per far posto ad una Kagura così furiosa da sembrare il ritratto stesso del demonio - Ti insegno io a sparire così senza avvisare nessuno! E senza avvisare me prima di ogni altro! - Millianna riuscì a metterle una zampa sulla bocca giusto in tempo, sussurrando - Ragazzi, credo che qualcuno stia arrivando davvero adesso. -_

_Il gruppo si scambiò qualche occhiata perplessa, senza sapere cosa fare, prima che Ultear decidesse finalmente di alzarsi, liberandosi dall'abbraccio di Erza e prendendo Meredy per mano. _

_- Grazie per esservi preoccupati per me, ma stavo facendo solo qualche indagine segreta: ecco perché non ho potuto contattarvi. - Il suo sguardo poi si spostò tutto su Jellal ed Erza - Promesso allora? -_

_- Promesso. -_

_A quel punto Ultear non perse più tempo, fece un cenno di saluto ad Erza e si infilò una mano nella scollatura per estrarre un piccolo foglio di carta. Non appena lo gettò a terra il teletrasporto si attivò svuotando la stanza e trascinando via anche tutti quelli ammassati fuori alla finestra. _

_Anche se era rimasta di nuovo improvvisamente da sola, Erza si ritrovò a sorridere._

_Quando si scambiavano quelle promesse, nessuno di loro sapeva ancora fossero quanto legati i loro destini e che presto o tardi le loro preghiere sarebbero state esaudite._


	21. Stelle cadenti

**Ecco il secondo combattimento con gli Oracion Seis!  
>P.s. Lo sapete che gli Oracion Seis compaiono anche in un altro manga di Hiro Mashima? Rave Master, quello realizzato prima di Fairy Tail. Tuttavia i suoi componenti erano diversi e oserei dire anche meglio.<br>P.s.s. Considerando il fatto che anche l'antenato/ cugino brutto di Jellal compare in Rave Master (Sieg Hart) ed è in combutta con gli Oracion Seis, gli ultimi capitoli di Fairy Tail per me hanno qualcosa di nostalgico!**

**Stelle cadenti**

L'istante prima Lucy stava frugando in mezzo all'erba a caccia di piante medicinali per Erza e l'attimo dopo la maga in armatura era già in piedi ed era corsa via in mezzo alla foresta, lasciandola con un palmo di naso. Certamente era una cosa buona che si fosse ripresa così in fretta, ma Lucy ebbe un sussulto quando anche Wendy si alzò di scatto precipitandosi di corsa tra gli alberi con la sola compagnia di Carla.

- È pericoloso! Non allontanatevi! - Hibiki gridò cercando di convincerle a tornare indietro ma senza successo.

- Ci pensa Juvia! -

E Lucy non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare prima che un fascio d'erba le venisse sbattuto in faccia e che l'altra maga schizzasse in mezzo alla foresta come un geyser d'acqua impazzito. In men che non si dica lei, Hibiki ed un Ichiya ancora svenuto, erano gli unici rimasti accanto alla villa.

- Non azzardarti a muoverti anche tu! - Le intimò il mago di Blu Pegasus. Lucy non riusciva a capire cosa stesse seguendo sul suo schermo magico ma doveva essere qualcosa di particolarmente importante. Non sapeva che con i suoi poteri stava monitorando i movimenti dei compagni nella foresta ed era pronto a trasferire loro informazioni e consigli in ogni istante.

- Stiamo combattendo contro gli Oracion Seis e quindi tutto può succedere. - E quasi come se le parole di Hibiki fossero state profetiche, proprio in quello stesso istante una copia identica a lui si precipitò fuori dalla villa, incespicando penosamente. Era coperto di ferite ed aveva un'aria terrorizzata mentre gridava - Via di lì Lucy! -

La ragazza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, prima che il nuovo arrivato l'afferrasse per una mano cercando di strattonarla.

- Lucy quello è un falso! - Anche il primo Hibiki gridò ma invano. Quel semplice momento di distrazione fu abbastanza per fargli perdere il controllo dello schermo e anche la concentrazione. Il mago non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno era emerso dagli alberi alle sue spalle. L'unica cosa che sentì fu un dolore lancinante alla schiena, prima di ritrovarsi letteralmente in ginocchio, con un lungo pugnale piantato tra le scapole. Lucy riconobbe subito la nuova arrivata ma non riuscì a reagire prima di ritrovarsi bloccata nella morsa del falso Hibiki, con un braccio serrato attorno al collo ed una mano torta dietro la schiena. Quella che era appena comparsa sulla scena, era la stessa donna di poco prima: Angel, la maga degli Oracion Seis.

- Ahaha! Quanto sono sciocche le gilde legali! - Ridacchiò la donna facendosi avanti. - Sono così abituate a combattere secondo le regole, che non si aspettano colpi bassi! E pensare che io non mi sono mossa di qui un solo istante! Ho dovuto semplicemente aspettare l'occasione più propizia per colpire! -

Lucy provava un certo disgusto per quella donna dal tono arrogante e altezzoso che stava avanzando verso di lei a grandi passi, ma sapeva che si trattava di un avversario pericoloso e non poteva farsi confondere dalla rabbia. Quando il primo clone li aveva attaccati all'inizio della missione, Gajeel aveva detto che non era umano. Ma se non era umano di cosa si trattava?

- Prendile le chiavi e poi eliminala. -

Non appena sentì quel comando Lucy reagì d'istinto, cercando di liberarsi dal falso Hibiki e di difendere i suoi spiriti, ma ancora prima che potesse provare a divincolarsi qualcosa colpì il suo nemico in piena fronte, costringendolo a mollare la presa. Lucy avrebbe giurato che si fosse trattato di un proiettile ma non si preoccupò di accertarsi di cosa fosse accaduto, incespicando via per raggiungere il vero mago di Blu Pegasus, che ormai aveva quasi perso i sensi a causa della vistosa emorraggia. Lucy estrasse rapidamente una delle sue chiavi dal mazzo. A seguito del colpo il clone di poco prima era tornato alla sua forma originaria, quella di una coppia di strani esserini verdi. Angel invece era stata costretta a fare un salto indietro per evitare una carta da gioco tagliente come un rasoio, che si era conficcata a terra ad un passo da lei. Ai margini della foresta si erano appena materializzati due misteriosi personaggi: uno con la pelle scura ma i capelli chiari, l'altro con una faccia spigolosa ma vestito in maniera impeccabile, quasi un boss di altri tempi. Lucy non sapeva che quelli erano Sho e Wally, arrivati lì per darle manforte, ma sussultò per lo spavento quando si accorse che impressi sul mantello di uno e sulla cravatta dell'altro c'erano i marchi di Crime Sorcière che le aveva fatto vedere Levy.

- So cosa hai fatto Angel e questo non ti qualifica come una brava ragazza. - Cominciò Wally puntandole una mano contro, come se fosse stata una pistola. La sua reazione scatenò un piccolo attacco di risa a Sho - Oh, non essere così severo! Pensavo che ti piacesse un certo tipo di ragazze! -

- Mi piace portarle ad una serata galante e passeggiarci sotto le stelle, non doverci combattere contro. - Anche Wally si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso - Arrenditi bellezza, non costringerci a diventare cattivi. -

La reazione di Angeli li sorprese tutti: la maga scoppiò a ridere a squarciagola - Dei tizi come voi non possono sconfiggermi! Gemi e Mini trasformatevi nella ragazza! -

- Ferma dove sei! -

- Caelum! - Ma quando Wally sparò non riuscì a colpire il bersaglio perché Angel lo anticipò sfilando a sua volta una chiave d'argento. Al suo richiamo uno strano oggetto metallico, si frappose fra lei e gli avversari come uno scudo, deviando i proiettili. Le pallottole magiche di Wally rimbalzarono da tutte le parti.

Ge - mi - ni e una chiave d'argento ... Lucy ci mise un po' a processare che quello in cui si trovava non era un incubo ma la realtà e che anche la sua avversaria era una maga celeste. Poi le venne d'istinto evocare finalmente il nome di Locke e l'ex mago di Fairy Tail apparve immediatamente al suo fianco. Nel frattempo, mentre Sho e Wally continuavano a tirare carte e proiettili contro Angel, sperando di colpirla, Gemini aveva già assunto l'aspetto di Lucy.

- Locke non farti ingannare! È un clone! -

- Ma che stai dicendo? - Replicò lo spirito dei gemelli come se niente fosse - Non lo vedi chi è quella vera? - E sotto gli occhi scioccati di Lucy, sollevò anche lui una chiave d'oro identica a quella del leone. - Forza, adesso torna da me. - Quando Locke mosse il primo passo in avanti, Lucy pensò con orrore che il suo avversario potesse davvero controllare i suoi spiriti, ma per fortuna dovette ricredersi, quando Locke, arrivato abbastanza vicino per colpire, sferrò un pugno in pieno viso allo spirito, costringendolo a riprendere di nuovo la sua identità - Sei davvero un imbecille se pensi di ingannarmi! Nessuno conosce la mia Lucy meglio di me! -

- Locke ... - La ragazza sentì solo allora Hibiki che, steso accanto a lei, sussurrava il nome dello spirito. Pensava che lo conoscesse, perché lo aveva già visto a Fairy Tail e che fosse confuso perché non sapeva che in realtà si trattava uno spirito, ma quello che il mago aggiunse subito dopo la lasciò letteralmente senza parole. - Lui era con Karen, perché lo hai tu adesso? -

Karen era la maga che aveva posseduto in precedenza la chiave di Locke e che aveva perso la vita in un incidente a causa dell'ostinazione dello spirito del leone, che si era rifiutato di rispondere ai suoi ordini e l'aveva abbandonata, impedendole di evocare altri spiriti per difendersi. Era lei la causa per cui era stato bandito dal mondo delle stelle.

- Locke è un mio amico ed è diventato anche un mago di Fairy Tail. - Provò a spiegare sinteticamente Lucy. Intanto, dopo una breve schermaglia, Locke aveva avuto ragione di Gemini, costringendo Angel ad aprire un nuovo portale. La maga non sembrava affatto turbata e continuava a tenere testa a tutti gli avversari - Ti ho detto che non hai speranze contro di me! Apriti porta dell'ariete: Aries! -

Questa volta Locke fece un passo indietro. Al richiamo di Angel era apparso un nuovo spirito, dalle sembianze di una delicata ragazza con paio di corna ricurve ed un vestito fatto di soffice lana.

- A ... A ... ARIES! - Strillò questa volta Hibiki, facendo trasalire di nuovo Lucy - Karen non si separava mai da lei! Sei stata tu, maledetta! - Lucy non si aspettava una reazione simile e non riuscì a fermare il mago prima che si alzasse di scatto e scagliasse uno dei suoi incantesimi in direzione di Angel. L'unica reazione che ottenne fu quella di vedere il suo attacco bloccato da un muro di lana. Lo spirito di Aries continuava a scusarsi e a scusarsi per quello che aveva fatto, ma non poteva evitare di eseguire gli ordini della sua padrona.

- Ancora ti alzi in piedi? Sparisci dalla mia vista! - Ed a quel punto Angel ordinò a Caelum di colpire: lo spirito si trasformò in una nuova specie di dispositivo e scagliò un raggio d'energia dritto in direzione di Lucy e Hibiki.

- Sho metti i feriti al sicuro! - Ordinò Wally senza nemmeno pensare. Sho aveva l'abilità di intrappolare ciò che desiderava nelle sue carte ed in quel modo non solo poteva spostare facilmente oggetti e nasconderli, ma poteva anche proteggere gli altri. Tuttavia le carte che Sho aveva tirato nella loro direzione si andarono ad infrangere insieme al raggio di Caelum contro la barriera magica di Hibiki.

- Vi sto cercando di fare un favore! State fermi! -

- SEI STATA TU! - Continuò a strillare il mago di Blu Pegasus come impazzito. - Le hai preso anche le altre chiavi, vero? Scorpio per esempio! -

- Ci tieni a vederlo? - Ribatté Angel, confermando i suoi sospetti. Questa volta nella sua voce c'era finalmente una punta di rabbia e di panico. - Se preferisci che sia lui ad eliminarti basta chiedere! - E così come aveva appena detto, la maga sostituì lo spirito dell'ariete con quello dello scorpione, un essere a metà tra un uomo e una macchina, che ricordava molto il famoso insetto. - Scorpio! Caelum attaccate! -

- Locke! - Lucy non riuscì ad urlare altro, implorando il suo amico di fare qualcosa. Hibiki, non esitò oltre a lanciare un nuovo colpo ed anche Sho e Wally si affrettarono a sparare. Il risultato di tutti quegli incantesimi che collidevano tra loro fu un'unica grande esplosione, che per qualche istante minacciò di scagliare tutti i contendenti tra gli alberi. Per un po' ci fu solo polvere e detriti che volavano per aria, poi quando la nuvola cominciò a dissolversi, il risultato si fece evidente. Né il colpo di Scorpio, né quello di Locke, né quello di Hibiki, né i proiettili di Wally, né le carte di Sho erano andati a segno, ma Caelum sì. Lo strano spirito era stato sbalzato via dall'esplosione e si era andato a conficcare con uno dei suoi bordi acuminati come una lama, tra la spalla ed il petto della sua stessa proprietaria. Un tragico, imprevedibile incidente aveva appena segnato la fine della carriera criminale di Angel. Nemmeno lei riusciva a crederci, a giudicare dall'espressione stupefatta stampata sulla sua faccia. Le sue ultime parole furono qualcosa di simile a: "La mia preghiera ... Volevo diventare un angelo ..." Poi Caelum e Scorpio svanirono e la maga si accasciò a terra senza opporre altra resistenza. Per un breve istante il suo corpo si illuminò, poi la luce la lasciò come se fosse stata una stella che si spegneva.

- È finita. - Nemmeno Hibiki riuscì a dire altro prima di crollare a sua volta. Locke si limitò a scuotere la testa. Lucy invece non riuscì a pronunciare nemmeno una parola e per istinto si prese la faccia tra le mani. Quella era la prima volta assisteva ad una scena tanto cruenta in vita sua.

- Un estremo peccato. - Commentò perfino Wally sfilandosi il cappello in segno di rispetto - Non siamo nemmeno riusciti a scambiare una parola sull'argomento che ci interessava. Riposa in pace, Angel. - Poi si affrettò a fare cenno a Sho di seguirlo - Andiamo dagli altri. - Il secondo mago aveva lo sguardo fisso su Lucy. Annuì, ma prima di andarsene si avvicinò a lei, inginocchiandosi giusto a qualche passo per mostrarle una delle carte del suo mazzo: era completamente bianca. Il gesto, riscosse improvvisamente Lucy costringendola a fare un salto indietro. Ma accanto a lei c'era ancora Locke, pronto a colpire chiunque avesse rappresentato una minaccia.

- Prendila. - Le suggerì Sho - Puoi usarla per metterci il tuo compagno, così nel frattempo non continuerà a perdere sangue. - Ma Lucy non accennò minimamente a prendere l'oggetto, continuando a fissarlo con un'espressione di puro terrore.

- Non darle quella carta: non la prenderà. Lascia che siano i compagni ad aiutarsi tra loro. - Wally sottolineò quell'ultimo concetto assestando un calcio al povero Ichiya che era rimasto svenuto fino ad allora nonostante il trambusto. Il mago ruzzolò un po' più in là spalancando finalmente gli occhi, ma non ebbe molto tempo per capire cos'era successo prima che Sho e Wally gli passassero accanto, sparendo tra gli alberi. Gli toccò battere per un paio di volte le palpebre, prima di orientarsi e di scorgere la figura del compagno steso tra l'erba. A quel punto Ichiya non esitò oltre a precipitarsi accanto a lui e a Lucy, frugandosi istericamente tra le tasche - Dov'è? Dov'è? Eccolo! Annusa, svelto! - Il mago non perse altro tempo a stappare una piccola boccetta e a metterla sotto il naso d'Hibiki, strappando il pugnale che aveva ancora conficcato tra le scapole. L'effetto fu letteralmente miracoloso e non solo la perdita di sangue si fermò all'istante, ma la ferita stessa si rimarginò come se nulla fosse. Il suo sguardo poi si spostò sulla sagoma di Angel, ma il mago scosse la testa, intuendo subito che nemmeno più i suoi profumi magici potevano funzionare. - Non so cosa sia successo. - Ammise Ichiya - Ma pare mi sia perso un bel po' di roba. Quella donna era pericolosa: appena l'ho vista ho capito che sarei stato sconfitto ma ho usato giusto in tempo i miei profumi, se non l'avessi fatto a questo punto ci sarei stato io al posto suo. E poi chi erano quei due tizi? -

- Karen ... - Sussurrò Hibiki senza rispondere alla sua domanda - È stata l'unica donna che abbia mai amato, benché mi abbia sempre trattato come spazzatura. Le ho provate tutte per dimenticarla, ma è strano: non ci sono ancora riuscito. - Ichiya lo fissò senza capire, ma le sue parole attrassero di nuovo lo sguardo lucido di Lucy - Ti prego prendi tu le sue chiavi ... Fa qualcosa per quei poveri spiriti ... Karen era bella e crudele, ma Angel non era di meno ... - Poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò pacificamente, ormai troppo esausto per fare altro.


	22. Incubi a mezzanotte

**Midnight è invece quello che amo di più tra gli Oracion Seis. Se fossi stata una degli Oracion avrei scelto anche io la stessa preghiera: "Volevo solo dormire un po' in più."**

**Incubi a mezzanotte**

_What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now_

_Throw on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gonnna play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<em>

_Your minds is in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<em>

_(Disturbia - Rihanna)_

Erza stava ancora correndo in direzione del fascio d'energia oscura, che aveva scorto innalzarsi in lontananza sulle cime degli alberi, quando ad un certo punto notò che in mezzo all'erba c'era qualcosa o meglio qualcuno. La maga rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi accanto alle figure di Ren ed Eve di Blu Pegasus. I due ragazzi avevano perso conoscenza ed erano completamente coperti di ferite: sembrava quasi fossero incappati tra gli artigli di un mostro, ma per fortuna respiravano ancora. Avevano sicuramente bisogno di soccorso, ma se si fosse fermata ad aiutarli avrebbe mancato la sua preda. In più non c'era molto che potesse fare per loro: non conosceva nessuna tecnica di magia bianca. Erza si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo e a riprendere la caccia, evocando una spada e camminando questa volta più lentamente e con più attenzione. I due maghi svenuti erano il segno che qualcuno degli Oracion Seis si trovava nelle vicinanze, proprio come aveva sospettato fin dall'inizio.

Pian piano l'energia oscura attorno a lei si fece più forte e così densa da togliere il respiro. Il luogo da cui si stava liberando era una piccola radura, in mezzo alla quale una serie di rovine diroccate emergeva dal terreno. L'energia si innalzava verso l'alto come fumo, ma a quanto pare il sigillo che la bloccava non era stato ancora completamente rotto. Accanto al fascio oscuro c'era infatti un ragazzo dall'aria sinistra con le mani tese davanti a sé ed intento a lavorare sull'opera. Aveva delle labbra sottili e scure e la pelle incredibilmente pallida. I suoi capelli invece erano per metà neri e per l'altra di un colore argento e artificiale.

Erza si schiacciò con la schiena contro un albero per osservare meglio la scena, ma prima ancora che potesse decidere cosa fare la voce di quel ragazzo la fece sussultare per la sorpresa.

- Ti sento. So che sei in mezzo agli alberi, non ti nascondere da me Erza Scarlet. -

A quelle parole la maga non riuscì più a trattenere un sorriso e si fece avanti, lasciandosi la copertura degli alberi alle spalle. Questo rendeva le presentazioni più semplici.

- Capelli rossi, aria fiera. - Continuò il ragazzo tenendo le mani sempre tese verso il fascio d'energia. - Come una fata che danza tra le fiamme. Ti ho vista molte volte nei miei sogni. -

- Voi degli Oracion Seis siete proprio ben informati. - Ammise Erza per nulla turbata da quella dichiarazione maniacale - Ma anche io conosco qualcosa di te. Tu sei il figlio di Brain, il master della tua gilda. -

- Tutti noi siamo figli di Brain, anche se nessuno lo è per davvero. - Continuò il ragazzo - Lui è quello che ci ha raccolti e ci ha salvati dall'inferno quando ci sembrava che non ci fosse più alcuna speranza. È per questo che non posso deluderlo. - Soltanto allora il ragazzo si decise a girarsi verso di lei, muovendo una mano nella sua direzione - Sparisci. Prima finisco questo lavoro, prima posso tornare a dormire. - Erza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse facendo prima che la spada che stringeva tra le mani si avvitasse su sé stessa, torcendosi come una vite. La maga staccò rapidamente le mani, lasciando cadere l'arma a terra ma l'attimo dopo una sferza d'energia la investì torcendo tutto quello che c'era attorno a lei: dall'aria, agli alberi, al terreno. Erza venne sbalzata parecchi metri indietro e ben presto si ritrovò letteralmente schiacciata dalla pressione della magia, a terra e col respiro mozzato. La sua stessa armatura si stava ribellando contro di lei, stringendola come una pressa e togliendole l'aria. Per fortuna prima che fosse troppo tardi un raggio trapassò la foresta accanto a lei, costringendo il suo avversario ad abbassare la mano per evitarlo. Un paio di stivali scuri ed un lungo mantello nero le passarono accanto e senza nemmeno bisogno di alzare la testa, Erza capì che erano arrivati rinforzi.

- Chiudi l'occhio sinistro. -

La maga si concesse ancora un istante per riprendere aria, prima di fare come le aveva suggerito Jellal, ma non appena chiuse l'occhio capì perché era così importante che lo facesse. La sua spada giaceva ad un passo di distanza ancora intatta in mezzo all'erba. Nemmeno lei si era mossa e tutta la foresta attorno era praticamente identica a prima.

- Che potere ammirabile che ha questo ragazzo. - Continuò Jellal, dandole il tempo di recuperare la spada e di rimettersi in guardia. - Crea illusioni. È un vero peccato che su di me e Scarlet non funzionino. Tu devi essere davvero il più sfortunato degli Oracion Seis. Nessuna delle nostre prede è mai riuscita a scappare, ma tu non puoi nemmeno affrontarci! -

Il loro avversario però non sembrava affatto turbato; si limitò a sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre, studiando il simbolo appuntato sul mantello di Jellal, prima di sussurrare - Crime Sorcière ... Uno stregone oscuro e una fata insieme? -

- È qui che ti sbagli. - Gli fece notare ancora Erza - Anche io sono una strega. Io e Jellal siamo sempre stati insieme. -

- Erza e Jellal ... Jellal ed Erza ... - Il ragazzo soppesò per un po' i loro nomi sulla punta della lingua prima di illuminarsi - Ma certo! È vero! Ho visto anche questo nei miei sogni! -

- Questo tizio è davvero un povero pazzo. - Jellal sollevò di nuovo una mano preparandosi a colpire ancora, ma venne fermato di colpo da una risata agghiacciante - Vi ho visti alla Torre del Paradiso! -

- Cosa? -

- È vero! Eravate sempre insieme fin dall'inizio! - Continuò il mago - Ma come Jellal, hai perso la memoria? Non ti ricordi di me? Midnight! Come fai a non ricordarti di me quando sei tu quello che mi ha dato questo nome? -

Questa volta il mago spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore ma al suono di quel nome anche Erza fece altrettanto. Quando era arrivata alla Torre aveva notato da subito che c'erano altri bambini nelle celle del suo stesso piano, ma non era mai riuscita ad entrare in contatto con nessuno di loro. Jellal era stato più caparbio di lei, ma si era arreso a sua volta dopo un certo numero di tentativi. Tra tutti c'era una ragazzino, così debole e denutrito che approfittava di ogni momento di sosta per dormire e recuperare le forze. Jellal lo aveva soprannominato Midnight per cercare di attirarne l'attenzione, ma non era valso a nulla. Ad un certo punto il ragazzino era sparito e loro lo avevano dato per morto. Non era una cosa inusuale tra i prigionieri della Torre, ma a quanto pare Midnight era ancora vivo e vegeto davanti a loro.

- Midnight ... - Ripeté Jellal, ridotto improvvisamente senza parole.

- Tutti noi degli Oracion Seis veniamo dalla Torre del Paradiso! - Continuò Midnight infliggendo un'altra stoccata con le sue rivelazioni - Se avessimo saputo prima che anche Crime Sorcière veniva da lì! Magari Brain avrebbe potuto allearsi con voi! -

- Noi non ci alleiamo con nessuno! - Erza impugnò più saldamente la spada, scuotendo il compagno con la sua voce. In realtà, nemmeno lei riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito - Specialmente con qualcuno che vuole prendersi Nirvana! Jellal coprimi le spalle! - Ed a quel punto la maga non aggiunse altro gettandosi contro l'avversario con la spada in pungo. Questa volta Midnight non poteva più ingannarla con le sue illusioni, ma quando Erza tirò un fendente contro di lui la spada deviò ugualmente la sua traiettoria, spostandosi bruscamente verso destra.

- Scarlet non attaccarlo da sola! -

- Volete Nirvana tutto per voi? -

Per un attimo la voce di Jellal e quella di Midnight si sovrapposero, ma Erza mantenne ugualmente la concentrazione, evocando una seconda spada e tornando a colpire. Per la seconda volta le sue armi cambiarono traiettoria. Il suo avversario non era soltanto capace di illusioni quindi: doveva avere un altro potere.

- Non posso permettervi di prendere Nirvana. Mio padre potrebbe arrabbiarsi se fallisco questa missione. - Ma questa volta prima che Midnight potesse tendere di nuovo una delle sue mani e colpirla con qualcuna delle sue strane tecniche, fu Jellal quello a mettersi in mezzo. Una sferza d'energia magica lo investì in pieno, scagliandolo parecchi metri più indietro, questa volta disintegrando per davvero la foresta e tutto quello che la componeva. Anche Erza venne parzialmente travolta dall'attacco e costretta ad indietreggiare, ma si accorse subito che, nonostante avesse preso il colpo in pieno, Jellal era ancora in piedi. Si era coperto a stento con le braccia ed adesso aveva un ghigno diabolico stampato in faccia. Erza conosceva bene quell'espressione: era quella che segnava davvero l'inizio dell'operazione. Nessun avversario era sopravvissuto mai abbastanza, dopo aver irritato Jellal fino a quel punto.

- E quindi la tua magia non è solo una questione di illusioni. - Ridacchiò il master di Crime Sorcière - Tu hai l'abilità di distorcere lo spazio! Ecco perché modificando la luce puoi creare delle immagini! Oh, Midnight vediamo cosa può fare la tua magia contro il potere di uno come me! -

L'istante dopo l'intera radura venne invasa dalla luce e da un'energia bianca e rovente; l'aria stessa sibilò per l'improvviso innalzamento della temperatura. Erza fu costretta a coprirsi nonostante l'attacco non fosse diretto contro di lei ed in quel frangente di un bianco accecante, la maga percepì chiaramente come uno scoppio alle sue spalle. Il sigillo di Nirvana che si trovava in quel punto si spezzò all'istante e l'energia che conteneva saettò verso l'alto come un flash oscuro prima di sparire nel nulla. Oh, stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro ad aiutare gli Oracion Seis ... Ultear non aveva spiegato a Jellal di fare attenzione?

L'attimo dopo fu Midnight quello ad essere scagliato in mezzo agli alberi ma, grazie alla sua abilità di distorcere lo spazio, il mago riuscì letteralmente a disintegrare ogni ostacolo attorno a lui, atterrando senza subire alcun danno. Quando Jellal provò ad attaccare di nuovo il suo colpo venne deviato facilmente, distruggendo un altro pezzo di foresta. Erza non poteva stare oltre lì ferma a guardare. Il loro avversario si meritava davvero il titolo di Oracion Seis, ma lei e Jellal erano in maggioranza e se avessero unito le loro forze lo avrebbero eliminato rapidamente.

- Danzate spade! -

Midnight non si fece cogliere impreparato, deviando rapidamente tutta la sua pioggia di lame. Erza non esitò lo stesso a gettarsi contro di lui con altre due spade in pugno. - Non hai ancora capito che attaccarmi da sola o in gruppo non ti porterà alla vittoria? -

- E tu non hai capito che il tuo destino è già segnato? L'unica speranza che hai per convincermi a risparmiati è dirmi dove si trova Tartaros! - Ognuno dei suoi colpi di spada cambiava traiettoria come se scivolasse su un muro invisibile e Midnight indietreggiava a passo di danza.

- Tartaros? Non l'ho mai vista nemmeno nei miei sogni più fantasiosi. -

- Come fate ad essere nella stessa Balam Alliance e a non sapere nemmeno chi sono? -

- È Brain quello che si occupa di queste cose. Se vuoi informazioni chiedi a lui. - E fu allora che Midnight puntò un dito contro di lei e tutta l'aria attorno ad Erza si contorse, generando inaspettatamente un violentissimo vortice. Jellal riuscì a bloccare l'attacco di Midnight ma la maga venne ugualmente colpita e sbalzata indietro; l'unica cosa che le riuscì di fare fu quella di tirare una delle sue due spade addosso al nemico per la frustrazione. Ma Midnight la schivò come se nulla fosse, piegando la testa di lato. Come accidenti potevano fare al colpirlo? Un momento ... Perché aveva schivato la spada? La sua magia ... La sua magia aveva un punto debole!

Erza si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi senza farsi notare, mentre Jellal teneva sottotorchio per lei l'avversario ed in mezzo alla foresta devastata detriti schizzavano da tutte le parti. Se aveva intuito bene come stavano le cose allora poteva battere Midnight, se aveva sbagliato i suoi calcoli ... Oh, allora non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

- Scarlet ha detto bene un attimo fa, Midnight, se non vuoi fare una brutta fine dacci le informazioni che stiamo cercando su Tartaros. - Continuò ad intimare Jellal, cogliendo il movimento della sua compagna con la coda dell'occhio e facendo del suo meglio per distrarre l'avversario.

- Quante volte ve lo devo dire? Nessuno di noi sa nulla di Tartaros! E se anche sapessi qualcosa ... Di certo non lo direi a voi! Spiral Pain! - Un altro vortice scosse la radura, mirando dritto contro Jellal ma si interruppe quasi di colpo.

- Avevamo provato ad avvertirti. -

Un colpo secco alle spalle, il più sleale di tutti. Non era di certo una mossa degna di un cavaliere, ma in realtà Erza non aveva mai veramente sognato di diventarne uno.

- La tua magia ha un punto debole: puoi distorcere lo spazio, ma solo un punto alla volta. -

Midnight riuscì a stento ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla lama affilata della spada che gli sporgeva dal petto, prima che Erza la sfilasse di nuovo con uno scatto. Il mago fece un passo avanti, barcollando per il contraccolpo. - La mia preghiera ... Volevo solo dormire un po' in più. - Ma non riuscì a dire altro prima di crollare al suolo senza vita.

Improvvisamente e a dirotto, aveva cominciato a piovere sul luogo dello scontro, ma non le importava niente di quello strano fenomeno. - Allora riposa per sempre in pace, Midnight. Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a salvarti prima, ma avevamo provato ad avvertirti anche alla Torre. - Erza mosse la spada con un colpo secco, per liberarla dal sangue. Lei e Jellal riuscirono a scambiarsi giusto uno sguardo prima che il corpo di Midnight iniziasse a brillare. Fu un breve istante ma poi la luce lo abbandonò, dissolvendosi nell'aria come il suo ultimo respiro. Che cosa era appena successo?

- Un sigillo ... - Sussurrò Jellal, colto leggermente alla sprovvista. Ed un sigillo così potente che per attivarsi richiedeva il prezzo di una vita non prometteva nulla di buono. Anche Erza lo capì, strillandogli subito di ordinare a tutti di fare attenzione.

- Ascoltatemi! - Il mago si portò rapidamente due dita alla tempia, sfruttando tutte le abilità telepatiche di cui disponeva per contattare il resto di Crime Sorcière. - **Non dovete assolutamente uccidere gli Oracion! Prendeteli vivi!** -

Al suono della sua voce Sho e Wally furono i primi a rispondere. " Mi dispiace ma il nostro obiettivo ha già raggiunto gli angeli. " Commentò Wally; lui e il compagno si erano allontanati solo qualche metro dal luogo dello scontro. "E subito dopo uno strano sigillo si è liberato dal suo corpo." Aggiunse Sho, costringendo Jellal a serrare un pugno.

" Lo stesso vale per Racer. " Confermò Ultear " Appena ha capito che era stato battuto si è tolto la vita per la vergogna. "

" Brain ce lo abbiamo vivo." Confermò invece la voce di Simon strappando a Jellal un gesto d'esultanza.

" Ma abbiamo qualche problemino con Jura."

Chi mancava all'appello?

- Kagura! Millianna! Mi sentite voi due? - Strillò Jellal, cercando disperatamente di ottenere risposta, ma senza successo. Non riusciva a raggiungerle.

- Lascia perdere Kagura! - Gli gridò Erza - Non può sentirti! Quando combatte stacca i contatti col mondo! Io vado a cercare Millianna prima che sia troppo tardi! Non è da lei rimanere in silenzio! Tu vai dagli altri! -

- Hoteye, Simon resistete! Sto venendo da voi! - E Jellal non aggiunse altro prima di staccare la comunicazione e di seguire il suggerimento di Erza, correndo via con lei sotto la pioggia.


	23. La donna della pioggia

**Entra in scena il sostituto di Hoteye negli Oracion Seis ed entra in scena anche Juvia che è uno dei personaggi di Fairy Tail che amo di più, mi piacerebbe avere la stessa magia! Ma se proprio potessi scegliere credo che la Storm Magic sarebbe quella giusta per me! Mi piacerebbe anche il potere di sdoppiarmi oppure del teletrasporto. Qual'è invece la magia che preferireste voi ?**

**La donna della pioggia**

Wendy si precipitò subito dietro ad Erza, offesa all'idea che avesse preso le sue informazioni senza degnarsi nemmeno per un istante di contraccambiarla. Ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedere a Carla di mettere le ali e di aiutarla che finì per perderla di vista. L'attimo dopo sentì la voce di Juvia che le ordinava di fermarsi. Wendy ebbe poco meno di un secondo per provare a distinguere la scia lasciata da Erza nell'aria e per indicare alla sua amica la direzione in cui svoltare. Ben presto però, la dragon slayer finì per perdere anche l'ultima pista che aveva. Adesso l'aria era così contaminata dall'energia oscura di Nirvana, che non sentiva nemmeno più l'odore di Jellal e delle persone che aveva percepito prima.

- Wendy. - Cominciò Carla depositandola a terra. Nella loro caccia avevano appena raggiunto la riva di un grande lago - Lo sai che farei qualunque cosa per te, ma non sarebbe meglio tornare indietro? Il nostro compito era quello di fare da supporto alle gilde, perché adesso vuoi incontrare a tutti i costi quest'uomo? E poi di chi diavolo si tratta? -

- Ma io devo vederlo! - Gridò Wendy, continuando a fiutare l'aria con ostinazione - Forse Jellal si è dimenticato di me, ma io non ho mai smesso di pensare a lui nemmeno per un singolo giorno. Spero solo che non gli sia successo niente di male ... -

Carla fece appena in tempo a lanciare un sospiro esasperato prima che un flash bianco ed accecante illuminasse la foresta in lontananza ed un getto d'energia nera e oscura saettasse verso l'alto, dissolvendosi tra le nuvole. Wendy colse all'istante l'odore che quella magia portava con sé: un misto di fuoco e zolfo. Lei conosceva perfettamente quell'essenza! Era l'odore che produceva la magia di Jellal ma era allo stesso tempo anche l'odore che lasciavano nell'aria le meteore che d'estate sibilavano sulla valle del suo villaggio. Una notte di qualche anno prima, una stella cadente si era schiantata a tra le alture sopra Cait Shelter e Wendy aveva chiesto a Carla di portarla sul posto a curiosare. Aveva trovato un enorme cratere ma al suo interno soltanto un piccolo sasso fumante. L'odore della meteora le era rimasto impresso, così come non era più riuscita a dimenticare la scena. Si era chiesta a lungo come avesse fatto un sasso così piccolo a provocare un danno di quelle proporzioni. Ma era in quello stesso periodo che aveva finalmente associato le cose ed aveva realizzato quale fosse la vera natura del potere del suo amico: qualcosa di terrificante e devastante allo stesso tempo.

- Che cosa è stato? - Si domandò Carla guardando in lontananza ma quando Wendy ricominciò a correre, qualcosa saettò rapidamente fuori dagli alberi, serrandola saldamente tra le braccia: si trattava di Juvia.

- Non hai sentito cosa ti ha detto il mago di Blu Pegasus? È pericoloso qui fuori! Dobbiamo tornare indietro! Subito! - Wendy non si aspettava di essere fermata e la sua prima reazione fu quella di scalciare e urlare. Carla invece sfoderò gli artigli, pronta a darle manforte. Per un attimo Juvia fu tentata di bloccarle entrambe in una bolla d'acqua e di riportarle indietro soltanto quando fossero state prive di sensi, ma non fece in tempo.

Un turbine abbastanza forte da scuotere tutta la foresta le investì in pieno increspando il lago. Il cappello cosacco che Juvia indossava ogni giorno le volò via dalla testa, lasciando scoperti i suoi lunghi capelli blu e mossi.

- La tempesta sta arrivando! - Sospeso sulla superficie del lago c'era un uomo dall'aria spiritata. Aveva la testa e la schiena coperte con un mantello nero, ma il suo corpo tatuato e scheletrico era quasi tutto in mostra. Era armato di una grande falce ed anche se Juvia non aveva fatto in tempo ad ascoltare che si trattava di Grim Reaper, non occorreva molto per capire che fosse uno degli Oracion Seis. - Cobra ha mancato l'obiettivo. Io non manco mai! - Ridacchiò il tizio, continuando con le sue minacce - Uccidere è la mia specialità! - E poi calò la falce. Wendy non riuscì nemmeno a capire cosa stesse succedendo prima di essere ributtata indietro e di ritrovarsi a terra, praticamente addosso a Carla. Poi l'unica cosa che la investì fu una pioggia di spruzzi. Juvia si era messa tra lei ed il loro avversario, parando il colpo grazie all'acqua del lago. Per tutta risposta Grim Reaper si lasciò sfuggire una risata maniacale - Ero venuto qui per distruggere un sigillo! Ma questo è più divertente! -

- Tocca la piccola amica di Juvia e te ne pentirai. - Wendy non aveva mai visto un'espressione così furiosa, stampata sulla faccia di una donna, eppure le donne di Cait Shelter avevano tutte un qualcosa di primitivo e selvaggio. - Hai fatto un grosso errore Oracion Seis a provocare Juvia. Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi finito tra le grinfie di Zaref piuttosto che le sue! - L'istante successivo la pioggia si abbatté sulla foresta con furia inaudita. Grim Reaper poteva controllare con la sua magia il vento a la tempesta, ma Juvia aveva il controllo su tutta l'acqua del lago. Ben presto l'intera zona si trasformò nel fronte di un uragano, con venti fortissimi, turbini e onde che andavano a sbattere da ogni parte. Anche Wendy, grazie alle sue abilità di sky dragon slayer poteva controllare il vento, ma quel potere sembrava molto oltre le sue possibilità: non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. Non aveva mai visto nemmeno qualcuno così abile nel manipolare l'acqua!

- Andate subito via di qui! -

Carla non aveva di certo bisogno di sentirselo dire da Juvia. La gatta evocò rapidamente il suo paio d'ali magiche ed afferrò Wendy per le spalle cercando di trascinarla via, nonostante i venti avversi. Purtroppo Grim Reaper scorse immediatamente la sua mossa. - Non mi scapperete! Emera Beam! -

Carla non riuscì a cambiare traiettoria per evitare l'attacco, Wendy non fece in tempo nemmeno ad azzardare un incantesimo per deviarlo, ma per fortuna Juvia era ancora lì a coprirle le spalle. Acqua schizzò dappertutto e parte del turbine scagliato dal mago degli Oracion Seis, raggiunse ugualmente Wendy e Carla, mandandole a sbattere tra gli alberi. La ragazzina fu costretta a mordersi la lingua per non gridare per il dolore, ma le sue ferite potevano aspettare. Siccome anche lei era un'esperta di magia del vento, sapeva che un attacco di quelle proporzioni le avrebbe fatte a pezzi se le avesse colpite in pieno, ma qualcuno aveva assorbito l'onda d'urto al posto loro. Quando Wendy si girò, la voce le venne meno per l'orrore: la barriera d'acqua, che Juvia aveva innalzato per difenderle, era stata completamente disintegrata e con essa era stato spazzato via anche il braccio destro della maga.

- AAHAAH! - La risata di Grim Reaper fu l'unica cosa che riecheggiò sotto la pioggia - Col prossimo colpo mi prenderò anche il resto! -

- Ne dubito. - Juvia chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante ed un fiotto d'acqua sgorgò subito dopo dalla manica strappata del vestito, ricostruendo l'arto d'accapo. - Juvia è fatta d'acqua. Puoi farla a pezzi quante volte desideri, ma non riuscirai comunque a batterla! - Quando la maga riaprì gli occhi ormai tutto il suo corpo stava rilasciando una sottile coltre di vapore - Smettila di farla arrabbiare! - Il suo attacco successivo travolse Grim Reaper come un'onda bollente, facendo sfrigolare tutto quello con cui entrava in contatto.

- Che cos'è questa donna? - Annaspò Carla, togliendo le parole di bocca Wendy. - È un demonio! -

- Nya! I demoni sono molto peggio. -

La ragazzina e la sua compagna si girarono di scatto. Accovacciata dietro di loro, mezza nascosta da un tronco d'albero c'era una figura incappucciata con un lungo mantello nero. Una lunga coda da gatto ondeggiava dietro di lei. Non si erano accorte del suo arrivo, ma Wendy percepì immediatamente che addosso aveva un odore molto familiare ...

- Sei un'amica di Jellal? -

Millianna sgranò per un attimo gli occhi, colta alla sprovvista, ma poi sorrise cambiando completamente il soggetto del discorso - Sono venuta qui per catturare quell'uomo. Vuoi aiutarmi? -

Wendy si concesse ancora un istante per studiare il sorriso enigmatico di Millianna, prima di annuire, nonostante Carla che le gridava di non ascoltarla. Se quella ragazza aveva addosso l'odore di Jelall, allora voleva dire che poteva fidarsi, anche se Wendy non riusciva a capire perché nessuno volesse darle informazioni sul suo vecchio amico.

- So usare magia di supporto e conosco anch'io le tecniche del vento, anche se quel tizio sembra molto più forte di me. Che cosa devo fare? -

- Vediamo ... - Millianna fece schioccare la lingua mentre rifletteva sul problema e seguiva lo scontro tra Juvia e Grim Reaper. - Usa la tua magia di potenziamento su di me. Puoi darmi un po' di vento per aumentare la gittata dei miei attacchi? - In mano adesso le si era materializzata una strana corda.

- Non lo fare Wendy! Non conosci nemmeno questa donna! - Ma gli appelli di Carla caddero nel vuoto, Wendy voleva contribuire anche lei allo scontro ed aiutare la maga che la stava proteggendo. - Solo un colpo però. -

- Me lo farò bastare. -

Non appena Wendy tese le mani un leggero alone azzurro le avvolse e l'energia si trasferì rapidamente a Millianna. La ragazza sorrise ancora di più, sentendo quel nuovo flusso di potere scorrere nel suo corpo. Le dispiaceva un po' per aver usato una ragazzina così ingenua per i suoi scopi, ma la missione veniva prima di tutto.

Quando Millianna saltò fuori dalla copertura degli alberi e Grim Reaper e Juvia si accorsero della sua presenza, ormai era già troppo tardi. Le corde magiche che la maga usava per combattere serrarono quello degli Oracion Seis in una stretta micidiale, costringendolo a mollare la presa sulla sua fidata falce.

- Adesso usa l'acqua per stordirlo! -

Nonostante Juvia non avesse mai visto Milliana decise anche lei di fidarsi e di seguire il suo consiglio, intrappolando rapidamente l'avversario in una bolla d'acqua. Bloccato in quel modo Grim Reaper sembrava inerme, non poteva usare le mani per evocare nessun incantesimo, eppure non era così. Al suo richiamo le nuvole di tempesta sospese sopra il lago si riversarono su di loro, con la forza di un tornado, rilasciando scariche elettriche dappertutto. L'effetto fu devastante e per un attimo sembrò che il colpo avesse distrutto ogni cosa. Anche il sigillo che Grim Reaper stava cercando nelle profondità del lago si ruppe e l'energia oscura liberata si dissolse sparendo in alto.

Alla fine il mago degli Oracion Seis fu l'unico a rimanere in piedi, o meglio ridotto in ginocchio. L'acqua che lo avvolgeva aveva fatto da conduttore elettrico ed i fulmini prodotti dal suo attacco avevano finito per colpire anche lui. - Gli Oracion Seis ... Ahaah ... Gli Oracion non perdono mai ... - Stava farneticando.

Juvia era stata spazzata via dal colpo e aveva perso conoscenza, la pioggia causata dai suoi poteri, si era improvvisamente fermata. Anche Wendy e Carla erano state sbalzate via ed ora giacevano svenute una accanto all'altra. Perfino Millianna era stata colpita, ma non abbastanza da essere ridotta al tappeto.

- Gli Orac! - Fu allora che le corde che Grim Reaper aveva ancora addosso si strinsero, mozzandogli il fiato.

- Non perdono mai? - Lo canzonò Millianna, nonostante anche per lei fosse molto difficile reggersi in piedi.

- Se non vuoi essere spazzato via, dimmi subito tutto quello che sai sulla Balam Alliance. - Ma il mago scosse la testa, dondolandosi quel poco che poteva avanti e indietro - La mia preghiera ... Volevo che il vento mi portasse via. - Millianna non sapeva se quel tizio fosse sano di mente o meno, non sapeva nemmeno se le fosse riuscito di estorcergli altro prima che potesse tornare ad attaccarla. Nel dubbio chiuse il pugno e lasciò che le corde che lo intrappolavano lo stritolassero, spezzandogli l'osso del collo. Una strana energia abbandonò subito dopo il corpo di Grim Reaper, ma Millianna non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi cosa fosse perché ormai anche le sue energie avevano raggiunto il limite. Svenne, senza riuscire a sentire la voce di Jellal che cercava disperatamente di contattarla telepaticamente.


	24. Il drago e la spada

**Se dovessi fare una top ten dei personaggi che amo di più di Fairy Tail, cinque ragazze e cinque ragazzi, l'elenco sarebbe di sicuro questo:  
>1) Erza 2) Ultear 3) Juvia 4) Cana 5) Mirajane<br>1) Jellal 2) Natsu 3) Gray 4) Gajeel 5) Laxus.  
>Ovviamente anche gli altri ragazzi e ragazze di Crime Sorcière hanno un posto speciale. Sono curiosa di conoscere anche le vostre top ten!<strong>

**Il drago e la spada**

- Accidenti! Dov'è? Dov'è? Sento il suo odore qui vicino! VIENI FUORI MALEDETTO! - Natsu si fermò giusto per un attimo per guardarsi tutt'attorno con rabbia, ma quell'attimo fu sufficiente per beccarsi uno schiaffo dietro la testa. A colpirlo era stato Gajeel.

- Se si trova qui vicino ... - Gli fece notare il compagno - Credi davvero che si farà vedere perché tu gli stai gridando di farlo? -

Subito dopo l'attacco alla villa, Natsu si era precipitato fuori cercando di bloccare il loro aggressore. Si era portato Happy come sempre saldamente aggrappato alla spalla, ma non si era reso conto che anche l'altro dragon slayer l'aveva seguito. Adesso si erano allontanati molto dalla base di Blu Pegasus ed avevano raggiunto uno dei sentieri di montagna che costeggiava la foresta. Da quel punto lì in alto potevano vedere l'intera zona sotto di loro.

- Chi ti ha detto di venirmi dietro, Gajeel? -

- Pensi anche tu che sia nei dintorni? - Lily continuò come se Natsu non avesse nemmeno parlato. Il gatto nero stava stringendo una piccola spada delle sue stesse dimensioni, quella che spesso portava a spasso con sé alla gilda.

- Sicuramente è qui vicino, ma questo non significa che voglia farsi vedere. - Anche Gajeel diede uno sguardo intorno cercando di individuare la preda e di ignorare la voce del compagno di gilda che lo assillava. Ma Gajeel riuscì giusto a lanciare uno sguardo approssimativo prima che un improvviso scroscio di pioggia si abbattesse su di loro. Happy frignò che fino ad un attimo prima c'era il sole, ma il dragon slayer d'acciaio lo mise a tacere con uno dei suoi ghigni - Quella ragazza sta andando di nuovo di matto. -

- Di chi stai parlando? - L'unica risposta che Natsu ottenne fu una scrollata di spalle - Onestamente sono stupito che il tuo amico sia riuscito a batterla. Deve averla imbrogliata con qualche trucco. Riesci ad immaginare una magia così forte da influenzare perfino il cielo? -

Benché la pioggia stessa portasse l'odore di Juvia, Natsu non riuscì a capire che si trattava di lei perché qualcosa saettò improvvisamente fuori dalle rocce colpendo sia lui che Gajeel con una coda più forte di una frusta d'acciaio. I due dragon slayer vennero sbalzati oltre il bordo del sentiero, ma per fortuna in quel momento con loro c'erano sia Happy che Panther ed entrambi i gatti magici misero rapidamente le ali, afferrandoli ed impedendogli di precipitare nel vuoto.

L'attimo dopo un turbine viola e tagliente li travolse in pieno, minacciando di schiantarli tra gli alberi della foresta, coprendoli di tagli e lividi.

- Mi stavate cercando? - Sospeso sulla schiena di un gigantesco serpente alato dalle scaglie viola, adesso c'era Cobra in persona, lo stesso mago degli Oracion Seis che li aveva attaccati alla villa. - Avevo sentito che mi stavate seguendo e vi stavo aspettando! Sarete uno spuntino perfetto per la mia Cubellios! - A quell'invito il terrificante serpente alato scattò in avanti, minacciando di inghiottire Natsu ed Happy in un sol boccone. I due riuscirono a schivarlo soltanto all'ultimo istante ma quando provarono a contrattaccare, vennero nuovamente respinti da un colpo di coda. La stessa sorte toccò a Gajeel: Cobra parò il suo pugno come se niente fosse, serrandolo tra gli artigli. Le sue mani si erano improvvisamente trasformate in delle terribili zampe da rettile. - I vostri attacchi non funzionano su di me. SENTO i vostri movimenti, non avete capito? -

- Tu ... Sei anche tu un dragon slayer? - Gajeel non riuscì a dire altro prima che Cobra gli vomitasse addosso una nuvola di gas tossico e corrosivo. Panther riuscì a portarlo fuori gittata giusto in tempo ma tossendo vistosamente insieme a lui. Natsu cercò di approfittare di quell'occasione lanciandosi all'attacco dall'alto, ma anche il suo pugno venne afferrato al volo ed il mago venne scagliato via, annaspando a sua volta in una nuvola di veleno.

- Sento i battiti del vostro cuore e posso intuire perfino che direzione prenderete! Non riuscirete mai a colpirmi! E adesso che avete preso la vostra dose di veleno arrendetevi e morite! -

Né Natsu né Gajeel conoscevano la natura del veleno di Cobra, ma non avevano bisogno di farsi spiegare le sue proprietà per capire che doveva essere estremamente tossico. Entrambi sentivano già la testa che girava e sia Happy che Panther facevano fatica a muovere le ali.

- E no. - Continuò Cobra - Se vi state chiedendo quale drago mi abbia insegnato a combattere, nessun drago mi ha insegnato a farlo. I draghi sono estinti! Ho acquistato questi poteri perché Brain ha impiantato una lacryma nel mio corpo! -

Gajeel, digrignò i denti, stupito del fatto che la magia di Cobra arrivasse fino a quel punto, ma almeno questo spiegava perché quel farabutto conosceva delle tecniche simili alle loro. Natsu invece si concesse lo stesso un sorrisino diabolico - Non è saggio svelare i propri trucchi, nemmeno quando si pensa di avere la vittoria in pugno. - Anche se lui ed Happy avevano respirato abbastanza veleno per esaudire i desideri di Cobra, nessuno dei due esitò a tornare all'attacco.

- Non penserai davvero di battermi con un semplice ruggito? - Purtroppo però Cobra aveva intuito male le intenzioni dei suoi avversari. Si aspettava una fiammata ma quello che lo colpì fu un urlo disumano. La voce di Natsu riecheggiò sotto la pioggia come un rombo di tuono, costringendolo a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani: il suo udito era così sensibile da non poter resistere ad una forza simile.

Quella era l'occasione giusta per contrattaccare!

I colpi di Natsu ed Happy andarono a segno un paio di volte prima che Cobra riuscisse a difendersi e a schiantarli sulla roccia del sentiero, ma ormai anche Gajeel aveva capito il trucco. Il dragon slayer d'acciaio piovve sull'avversario afferrandolo saldamente tra le braccia e trascinandolo a sua volta a terra. Panther invece, colse l'occasione per trasformarsi ed allungare anche la spada. Il suo colpo andò a segno con precisione sull'ala del grande serpente, tranciandola di netto e l'animale andò a schiantarsi in mezzo alla montagna, agitandosi come un matto. Anche il gatto nero non riuscì a resistere oltre e si schiantò a sua volta, precipitando accanto a Natsu e ad Happy.

- CUBELLIOS! - Cobra non esitò un solo istante a liberarsi dai detriti a scagliarsi come una furia contro i suoi avversari. Ormai il veleno li aveva quasi paralizzati e nessuno di loro riusciva quasi più a muoversi. Cobra avrebbe avuto gioco facile nel colpirli ma per fortuna quell'attacco letale non li raggiunse mai ... Una macchia scura sfrecciò lungo il sentiero sotto la pioggia e gli artigli di Cobra vennero improvvisamente bloccati da una katana. Ad intervenire era stata una ragazza, con dei lunghi capelli scuri tenuti indietro da un singolo nastro bianco. Indossava un mantello nero su cui troneggiava il simbolo della C e della S con il cappello da strega. Cobra la fissò per un istante con gli occhi spalancati, prima di fare un salto indietro per recuperare un margine di distanza.

- Crime Sorcière ... - Cominciò il mago - Che lieta sorpresa ... -

- So cosa hai fatto. - Annunciò invece la ragazza senza staccargli neanche un secondo gli occhi di dosso. - E posso garantirti che ti sei guadagnato un biglietto per l'inferno. -

Il semplice nome di Crime Sorcière fu abbastanza perché Natsu si rialzasse di scatto e si lanciasse sul nuovo obiettivo, nonostante gli effetti del veleno che lo rallentavano.

- Non interferire. - Ma il ragazzo non vide nemmeno il colpo che arrivava. L'elsa della katana di Kagura lo prese allo stomaco mozzandogli il fiato e ributtandolo indietro. A quel punto Natsu non poté far altro che raggomitolarsi su se stesso, osservando la nuova arrivata che si gettava contro Cobra con una precisione letale. Anche Gajeel, giaceva a terra qualche passo più in là, nelle sue stesse condizioni.

- L'unica speranza che hai di salvarti è quella di dirmi tutto ciò che sai sul resto della Balam Alliace. -

- È molto presuntuoso minacciarmi così! Che diavolo vuoi che ne sappia della Balam Alliance? - Cobra sottolineò il concetto sferrando un affondo con le sue zampe da rettile, ma Kagura lo bloccò di nuovo con estrema facilità.

- I colpi di un dragon slayer velenoso dissolvono tutto quello che toccano! -

- Archnemy è una katana magica. Non la fonderai per così poco. -

Ma Cobra non intendeva demordere e passò rapidamente alla sua arma segreta, scagliando un nuovo getto di gas velenoso. Né Natsu né Gajeel erano stati in grado di parare il colpo, ma entrambi furono costretti a sgranare gli occhi quando Kagura liberò la katana dalla presa di Cobra e la roteò su se stessa, disperdendo l'intera nuvola di veleno. L'attimo dopo l'arma andò a segno ferendo il mago degli Oracion Seis ad un braccio e poi ad una gamba, costringendolo a rifarsi indietro. Kagura si muoveva con una rapidità ed una precisione impressionante, sembrava quasi danzasse con la sua arma.

- Che cos'ha questa ragazza di strano? - Strillò alla fine Cobra, ansimando per lo sforzo del combattimento ed il dolore delle ferite. - Perché non riesco a sentire cosa pensa? - Lui non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo, ma Natsu ormai era convinto di essersi fatto un'idea. Fino a qualche anno prima lui, Gray ed Erza avevano passato giornate interminabili ad allenarsi insieme ma per quanto si impegnassero non c'era nulla da fare e la ragazza li riempiva sempre di botte. Un giorno, esasperato per l'ennesima sconfitta, Natsu le aveva chiesto come facesse ad essere così forte e dove avesse imparato ad usare la spada come un mercenario che aveva passato già metà della sua vita sui campi di battaglia. La risposta di Erza lo aveva irritato ancora di più, perché la ragazza era scoppiata a ridere e gli aveva confessato che nessuno le aveva insegnato ad usare la spada. Le bastava prendere un'arma in mano perché le dicesse lei stessa cosa fare, a tal punto che quando si batteva non riusciva a sentire null'altro; per lei combattere era naturale come respirare. Ed ecco quindi dove aveva già visto quel potere! Quello era lo stesso potere di Erza ed era questa la ragione per cui Cobra non aveva speranze di farla franca. Non poteva sentire i pensieri della sua avversaria, perché lei semplicemente non stava pensando!

- Hisss! - Fu proprio quando ormai Cobra sembrava spacciato, che il suo gigantesco serpente tornò all'attacco con un sibilo, cercando disperatamente di difendere il padrone. Kagura anticipò di molto i suoi movimenti e mosse la katana con estrema rapidità, ributtandolo indietro con un grosso squarcio sull'addome. Cobra saettò a sua volta in difesa dell'animale ma Kagura lo respinse aggiungendo una nuova ferita alla sua collezione. La reazione del mago degli Oracion Seis le fece affiorare un sorriso sadico sulle labbra - Sembra che questo serpente ti sia molto caro ... - Mentre lo diceva Kagura puntò la katana in direzione dell'animale che si dibatteva inutilmente.

- Ferma! Lasciala stare! -

- Solo se cambi idea e mi dici cosa sai sulla Balam Alliance ... -

- Ma io ... - Cobra si rialzò barcollando. Adesso tutta l'arroganza di prima era svanita - Io non so davvero niente! Solo Brain ha contatti con le altre gilde! -

- Allora se è così ... - Kagura non esitò più e si mosse come un fulmine, abbandonando il suo primo obiettivo e conficcando la sua katana dritta in petto a Cobra. Nessuno si aspettava una reazione tanto improvvisa, nemmeno il mago degli Oracion Seis.

- Qualche ultima parola? -

- La mia preghiera ... La voce della mia amica ... volevo sentirla almeno una volta ... - Cobra non riuscì a pronunciare altro prima che Kagura sfilasse la katana e lasciasse che il suo corpo precipitasse nella scarpata oltre il sentiero. La bestia che aveva ferito ormai a morte, intuì subito cosa era accaduto e si lanciò a sua volta nel vuoto dietro il padrone. Il loro atterraggio venne accompagnato da un tonfo sordo e da un lieve bagliore azzurro che sparì rapidamente, saettando in alto tra le nubi.

Ad un certo punto durante lo scontro la pioggia si era fermata e ora sul sentiero di montagna rimanevano solo una Kagura zuppa fino al midollo, un Gajeel ed un Panther ammutoliti, un Happy inorridito e un Natsu furioso.

- L'hai ucciso! - Il dragon slayer di fuoco provò inutilmente a fare forza sulle braccia per rialzarsi ed afferrare la spadaccina, ma ricadde sul posto. - Maledetta streg! -

- Vuoi essere il prossimo? - Kagura lo costrinse a zittirsi puntandogli alla gola la katana ancora sporca del sangue di Cobra - Non ti rendi conto che non puoi combattere? Il veleno si è già propagato per tutto il tuo corpo. - A quel punto però Kagura lanciò un sospiro e si infilò una mano sotto il mantello per poi tirare un sacchetto a Natsu - Se hai proprio voglia di continuare a combattere mangia una di quelle pillole e rialzati. -

Ma il ragazzo continuò a fissarla con rabbia senza accennare minimamente ad accettare la sua offerta.

- Non ti fidi? - Kagura si beffò di lui con un sorriso, prima di ripulire la katana con un movimento secco e di infilarla nuovamente nel fodero - Non hai capito che avrei potuto eliminarti già da un po' di tempo? Se non l'ho fatto è solo perché avevo altri ordini, mi hai dato anche troppo fastidio in questa missione. -

- Voi siete dei paladini della giustizia non è così? Ve la prendete solo con i cattivi. - La canzonò Gajeel, anche se era ridotto a sua volta in pessime condizioni.

- Sei fortunato che sia stata la mia migliore amica a chiedere di trattenermi con la spada, perché tutti mi conoscono come la più spietata di Crime Sorcière. -

" **KAGURA! **" L'attimo dopo la voce di Ultear le trapassò la testa con la forza di un tuono, costringendola a portarsi una mano alla tempia. Dopo l'annuncio di Jellal, la maga aveva continuato disperatamente a cercare di contattarla ma era riuscita lo stesso troppo tardi nel suo obiettivo.

- Che c'è? Ho risparmiato questi imbecilli! -

" **Sei la solita stronza! **"

E prima ancora che Kagura potesse anche soltanto immaginare perché la sua amica era così arrabbiata, un alone oscuro e terribile avvolse la foresta sotto di lei. L'istante successivo un'esplosione scosse tutta la valle spazzando qualsiasi cosa sulla sua strada. La spadaccina fu costretta a sfoderare precipitosamente la sua katana per difendersi da una nuvola di detriti. Natsu, Gajeel ed i loro compagni felini si ritrovarono invece sbalzati contro la dura roccia della montagna. Per un lunghissimo ed opprimente istante, la polvere li circondò da ogni lato, saturando l'aria, ma quando i detriti cominciarono a depositarsi la scena sotto di loro tornò a mozzargli il fiato. Adesso non c'era più neanche un albero, nemmeno più un filo d'erba, nemmeno una singola cosa che portasse un ricordo di vita. L'intera terra era stata spogliata, rivelando quello che nascondeva sotto il manto della vegetazione: un'immensa città perduta. Vecchie rovine bianche e scheletriche, coperte di fessure e crepe. Kagura ebbe giusto qualche istante per rimirare lo spettacolo prima che tutto cominciasse a tremare e l'intera città si staccasse da terra, sorretta da una moltitudine di strane zampe di pietra. Un incrocio a metà tra una macchina diabolica ed un insetto infernale.

" Questo è il vero Nirvana. " Le annunciò telepaticamente Ultear " Ci vediamo sopra. "

A Kagura non restò altro che annuire. Il dispositivo diabolico si era già messo in moto e stava cominciando a camminare sgretolando tutto quello che c'era sulla sua strada. Le sue zampe erano enormi, gigantesche, così grandi che quando una di loro sfiorò la montagna Kagura non esitò oltre a spiccare un salto e a sfruttarla come una rampa per risalire fino in città. Durante i suoi allenamenti in compagnia degli altri maghi di Crime Sorcière, aveva appreso anche un po' di magia gravitazionale e per lei non era affatto un problema muoversi su superfici inclinate.

- Che cos'è quello? - Borbottò Natsu a bocca aperta.

- Cazzo ne so. - Gajeel approfittò di quell'istante per infilargli in gola una delle pillole che gli erano state date e costringerlo ad ingoiare. Nonostante l'esplosione era riuscito ad afferrare il sacchetto che gli era stato donato e a prendere già l'antidoto. All'inizio non era sicuro che quella roba fosse davvero affidabile, ma in mancanza di alternative aveva deciso di rischiare.

- Hei! - Natsu gridò ma non riuscì ad impedire che Panther eseguisse lo stesso trattamento su Happy.

- Qualunque cosa sia non sembra buona! - Gli fece notare Gajeel rimettendosi in piedi. L'intero marchingegno li stava già superando, passando su di loro e sulla montagna come se fosse stata un semplice sasso. - Saliamo sopra e andiamo a controllare di persona! - Subito dopo Happy e Panther avevano già rimesso le ali.


	25. Sei preghiere per il Nirvana

**Nonostante Jura non sia uno dei miei preferiti, mi piace lo stesso come personaggio e mi piace molto di più con il novo look del Grande Torneo di Magia. Prima, onestamente, era un po' ridicolo. Intanto anche l'ultimo degli Oracion Seis sta per cadere ... Buona lettura!**

**Sei preghiere per il Nirvana**

Mentre gli Oracion Seis e Crime Sorcière si scontravano l'una con l'altra, coinvolgendo nel mezzo tutte le gilde legali, Brain, il master dei primi, stava vagando per la Wraith Forest a caccia di sigilli da rompere. Aveva fiducia che i suoi figliocci avrebbero portato a termine il compito che gli era stato assegnato perché, come gli aveva insegnato, gli Oracion Seis erano come sei demoni, sei pilastri che non potevano essere abbattuti.

Brain aveva appena sollevato il suo bastone magico, uno strano affare con un teschio come pomello, per distruggere il sigillo che aveva individuato, quando una voce imperiosa lo interruppe.

- Sembra che abbia finalmente trovato qualcuno degli obiettivi. - La sua attenzione si spostò di colpo tra gli alberi alla sua destra: Jura stava uscendo allo scoperto con aria soddisfatta.

- Sei il primo uomo che si dimostra davvero contento di avermi incontrato. - Ridacchiò Brain ma a quelle parole Jura incrociò le braccia sul petto, squadrandolo con severità - Certo, perché ora che ti ho trovato ti fermerò e ti impedirò di ottenere Nirvana! -

- Tu? Impedirmi di prendere Nirvana! Ma lei già mi appartiene! -

- E perché ci tieni tanto a prenderla? -

La risata di Brain riecheggiò quasi per tutta la foresta, come se la risposta fosse troppo ovvia per non vederla. - Nirvana è una magia capace di trasformare la luce in ombra e viceversa. Non vedo l'ora di usarla sulle gilde legali e scoprire cosa accadrà a questo paese. Sarà l'inferno! Che spettacolo! -

- Non mi hai sentito? - La voce di Jura questa volta si alzò di tono, mentre il mago si metteva in posizione di combattimento - Ti ho chiesto qual è il vero motivo per cui vuoi Nirvana! Non prendermi in giro! Chiunque capirebbe che c'è dell'altro sotto, se in ballo è un incantesimo di Zaref! -

- Ma Nirvana non è stata creata da Zaref. - Per un attimo la dichiarazione di Brain lasciò il mago di Lamia Scale senza parole. - Ma dopotutto non ho alcun obbligo di spiegare i miei obiettivi ad un essere insignificante come te. - Riprese Brain - Diventerò il giudice di luce ed ombra! Inchinati di fronte al mio potere! - Per fortuna Jura non si lasciò cogliere impreparato, parando l'incantesimo dell'avversario con un solido muro di roccia. I suoi poteri gli davano la capacità di manipolare la pietra, ma non quella di sopportare pazientemente le sciocchezze di un folle come Brain. - Che uomo problematico. - Sospirò il mago di Lamia Scale, riferendosi al suo avversario - Non riesce nemmeno a parlare in modo chiaro. - E l'attimo dopo Brain si ritrovò letteralmente sbalzato via, colpito da un pugno di pietra, saettato improvvisamente fuori dal terreno come se fosse stata una cosa viva.

- Andiamo, fino a che non mi avrai detto la vera ragione per cui vuoi Nirvana non ti lascerò nemmeno il tempo di respirare. - Jura mosse una mano per invitare il suo avversario a rialzarsi e ad attaccarlo e Brain non se lo fece ripetere, sollevando il suo bastone verso l'alto e scagliando un incantesimo, carico d'energia oscura.

Per qualche minuto in mezzo alla foresta non ci furono altro che fasci d'energia e pilastri di roccia che saettavano in ogni direzione. I due maghi erano così presi dallo scontro da non riuscire ad immaginare nemmeno che in quel modo avrebbero finito per segnalare la loro posizione ad ospiti indesiderati. L'unica cosa che gli interessava era quella di prevalere l'uno sull'altro, ma Brain, nonostante fosse il master degli Oracion Seis, non poteva competere con Jura. Alla fine il mago oscuro si ritrovò a terra, malconcio e senza fiato, dopo essere stato colpito da un'ultima, potentissima gragnola di sassi.

- Io ... battuto? - Ansimò Brain, mentre il suo avversario incombeva su di lui. - Non può essere ... I sei demoni non possono essere battuti, se tutte e sei le preghiere si dissolvono, quella persona ... -

- Quella persona? - Lo incalzò Jura, prima di essere improvvisamente distratto da uno strano flusso d'energia. Il mago piantò la mano destra a terra solidificando il terreno giusto un attimo prima che Hoteye potesse liquefarlo abbastanza da assorbire Brain. Poi mosse la sinistra nella direzione opposta, facendo saettare in alto una sfilza di punte di roccia. La sua rapida reazione finì per disperdere anche le ombre che Simon aveva appena evocato per trascinare via la preda.

- Chi siete voi? - Sibilò a quel punto Jura, costringendo i due maghi di Crime Sorcière a farsi avanti.

- Due messaggeri del Signore. - Gli rispose Hoteye, sorridendo con aria amabile - Che sono venuti a prendere un povero peccatore. -

- Diciamo così. - Gli fece eco Simon, senza tanta voglia di dare spiegazioni, ma Jura non avrebbe mai creduto ad una sciocchezza del genere, vedendo i simboli sui loro mantelli. - Crime Sorcière ... - Sussurrò il mago - Incredibile come questo posto pulluli di gilde oscure. -

- Noi non siamo malvagi. - Provò a spiegargli invano Hoteye - Siamo dei buoni samaritani venuti ad aiutare chi ne ha bisogno. -

- Come se vi credessi! Ditemi la verità! - E Jura mosse di nuovo una mano evocando un altro incantesimo. Il suo pilastro di roccia si scontrò però con la mano di Hoteye, sbriciolandosi come sabbia.

- Non perdere tempo a parlargli! - Gli gridò Simon, passando subito all'azione - Tienilo occupato per me! -

Ma il ragazzone fu costretto a fare un salto indietro per evitare un masso, ancor prima che potesse sfiorare Brain per afferrarlo. E così, tutto si trasformò in men che non si dica in un putiferio di pietre, sabbia e ombre.

- Fatti indietro. Il tuo potere è quello di solidificare la roccia, il mio di ammorbidirla: potremmo andare avanti all'infinito senza concludere mai questo scontro. Lasciaci compiere la nostra missione. Gli Oracion Seis finiscono oggi. - Scandì Hoteye senza paura - Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di aiutarli ma in questo momento quell'uomo ci serve. -

Parlare però era inutile mentre Jura continuava a sferrare ancora i suoi attacchi. Ad un certo punto aveva cominciato a piovere ma i maghi erano così intenti a combattere che nessuno si accorse dello sguardo stupefatto di Brain che, disteso per terra, fissava il cielo.

Quando Simon, provò per l'ennesima volta a catturarlo un pugno di roccia lo mandò a sbattere tra gli alberi. Per poco la forza dell'impatto non lo stordì e fu più per caso che per altro, che Simon si accorse di una voce familiare che gridava nelle profondità della sua testa. Si trattava di Jellal, il suo miglior amico: quello che ormai considerava come un fratello.

" **Non dovete assolutamente uccidere gli Oracion! Prendeteli vivi!**"

Per un attimo il suo ordine lo lasciò senza parole, poi anche Simon si portò un dito alla tempia, rassicurandolo " Brain ce lo abbiamo vivo, ma abbiamo qualche problemino con Jura." E Jellal non gli lasciò aggiungere altro gridando di fare il possibile per resistere e che sarebbe arrivato al più presto da loro. Simon ebbe la sensazione di percepire la voce di Erza di sottofondo che gridava il nome di Millianna ma poi il collegamento si interruppe così come era iniziato.

- Facile a dirsi. - Sospirò il mago, rimettendosi precipitosamente in piedi per schivare l'ennesimo pugno di roccia. Quella missione ormai era seriamente compromessa: mai Crime Sorcière si era cacciata in casini simili. - Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che ci saremmo trovati con una gilda legale a difendere il master degli Oracion Seis? -

Quando l'ultima goccia di pioggia toccò terra, per un attimo nessuno dei maghi ci fece caso o almeno, nessuno tranne Brain che per tutto il tempo era rimasto immobile a fissare il cielo.

- Ormai è troppo tardi. -

Il suo primo sussurro passò inosservato.

- Gli Oracion Seis sono caduti. Non ha senso resistere oltre. -

Fu Jura l'unico che si accorse che il mago si era messo a paralare, girandosi di scatto nella sua direzione. Ma Brain ormai aveva già sollevato in alto il suo bastone. Quando lo schiantò a terra il teschio e la sfera di cristallo che stringeva tra i denti si ruppero all'istante liberando una strana luce azzurra - La mia preghiera: volevo diventare il più potente di tutti. -

Jura, Hoteye e Simon non fecero nemmeno in tempo a capire che cosa stava succedendo prima che tutta la foresta si mettesse a tremare. Uno dopo l'altro i sigilli che cospargevano la zona, col compito di trattenere Nirvana, saltarono in aria liberando l'energia che contenevano. Per qualche istante un alone oscuro e terribile avvolse l'intera foresta come una cappa, poi esplose spazzando via qualunque cosa fosse sulla sua strada. Se i tre maghi non vennero colpiti in pieno fu soltanto grazie ad uno scudo bianco e lucente, ma il bagliore dell'esplosione li costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e nessuno di loro capì cosa fosse accaduto finché non riuscirono ad aprili.

- Jellal! - Simon esclamò il nome del compagno che li aveva protetti e che adesso stava tra loro ed un uomo totalmente diverso dal Brain che avevano sconfitto prima. Un uomo con degli occhi completamente rossi e terrificanti, quasi dei pozzi di magma. I suoi capelli bianchi e ribelli sventolavano all'aria mossi dalla sua stessa aura.

- Finalmente ci incontriamo. - Jellal non riuscì a trattenere una risatina nonostante buona parte della missione fosse fallita e Nirvana ormai fosse già stato liberato. - Master degli Oracion Seis. Tu non sei più Brain, ma credo di conoscere lo stesso il tuo nome in codice: Zero, non è così? - Ma il suo avversario non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta, muovendo una mano e scagliandogli addosso un getto d'energia oscura.

L'intera città sotto i loro piedi si stava già muovendo.

Mentre Erza correva in mezzo alla foresta alla ricerca di Millianna, non sapeva quanto Simon e Hoteye fossero in difficoltà contro Jura e Brain. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che doveva trovare al più presto la sua amica ed aiutarla prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Jellal le aveva indicato la direzione in cui aveva percepito l'ultima volta l'aura della ragazza, ma più Erza si avvicinava più la foresta le sembrava insolitamente immobile e silenziosa. Quando la maga abbandonò finalmente la copertura degli alberi e si ritrovò sulle rive del lago, la prima cosa che l'accolse fu la devastazione lasciata dallo scontro con Grim Reaper. Tronchi divelti, detriti e fango disseminavano il terreno ed in mezzo a tutto quel caos, in mezzo all'acqua, c'era il corpo riverso del mago degli Oracion Seis. Giaceva con la faccia rivolta verso il basso ed era evidente che per lui non c'era più niente da fare, ma Millianna che era a qualche passo di distanza, stesa sulla schiena, stava ancora respirando. Erza si precipitò subito accanto a lei, scuotendola con una mano fino a che non riaprì gli occhi.

- Eru - chan ... - Sussurrò la ragazza appena la vide - È stato un po' difficile, ma come vedi ho compiuto la missione. -

Vedendo il suo sorriso, per un attimo Erza non ebbe il coraggio di dirle che aveva fatto un errore ad uccidere il suo avversario, ma poi si costrinse a spiegarle brevemente come stavano le cose.

- Ce la fai a rialzarti e a metterti al sicuro? - Nel frattempo lo sguardo di Erza era finalmente caduto sulle figure di Juvia e Carla prive di sensi, stese accanto agli alberi dalla parte opposta in cui si trovavano loro.

- Dov'è Wendy? - Era piuttosto strano vedere la gatta senza l'altra.

- Chi? La bambina? - Millianna si era tirata a stento in piedi - Prima era qui. -

- Vai ho detto! - Le sibilò Erza cercando di convincerla ad allontanarsi più in fretta - A loro ci penso io! - Ed a quel punto si precipitò accanto alla compagna di gilda, senza nemmeno curarsi di controllare che Millianna avesse fatto davvero quello che le aveva chiesto. Dopo qualche scossone fortunatamente anche Juvia aprì gli occhi, tirandosi a sedere con aria stordita. Erza lanciò un sospiro di sollievo ma non perse nemmeno un secondo per chiederle cosa fosse successo, fingendo di non aver ancora ascoltato la storia da Millianna. La maga d'acqua si strofinò ancora una volta la faccia prima di cominciare - Quando sei corsa via dalla villa, Wendy - chan ha cercato di raggiungerti. Juvia ha provato a fermarla e a riportarla al sicuro, ma quando l'ha raggiunta uno degli Oracion Seis ci ha attaccate. Una strana ragazza è comparsa dal nulla per aiutarci ma poi ... - Juvia si fermò non appena si accorse che adesso il corpo del suo avversario giaceva riverso nel lago. Erza provò inutilmente a prenderle la testa tra le mani e a girala per impedirle di vedere la scena, ma Juvia si liberò dalla stretta riprendendo come se niente fosse - Beh a quanto pare il suo aiuto è davvero servito a qualcosa. -

Quella dichiarazione così fredda lasciò Erza per qualche istante letteralmente senza parole. Quante volte Juvia aveva già visto la morte per essere così indifferente? Perfino lei, quando aveva visto per la prima volta qualcuno che veniva ucciso davanti ai suoi occhi, durante l'attacco al suo villaggio, aveva pianto per giorni ed aveva avuto gli incubi per settimane, ripensando allo spettacolo.

- Dov'è Wendy? - La voce di Carla riscosse entrambe. Anche la gatta si era svegliata e rimessa sulle zampe nonostante avesse il pelo sporco e arruffato; il suo bel vestito tutto rovinato. - Dov'è? Era qui vicino a me prima che svenissi! Dov'è andata? L'hanno portata via? -

- Portata via? - Ripeté Juvia guardandosi anche lei attorno.

- No ... - Aggiunse Carla dopo qualche istante, realizzando finalmente la verità - Deve essersi ripresa prima di tutti noi usando i suoi poteri e ... Deve essere corsa a cercare quell'uomo! - Gridò la gatta fissando Erza dritta in viso. Si riferiva sicuramente a Jellal ma la maga non riusciva ancora a capire perché Wendy fosse così interessata a vederlo.

- Dobbiamo fermarla! - Continuò a gridare Carla afferrandole disperatamente un braccio - È in pericolo! -

- Pericolo? - Ripeté Erza, convinta che nonostante tutto il suo compagno non avrebbe mai fatto del male alla bambina. Carla però non si riferiva a lui - Ho avuto una visione, prima. -

- Sei una veggente? - Juvia le si chinò accanto per scrutarla meglio.

- No, ma a volte vedo delle cose. - Tagliò corto la gatta - Qualcuno ha intenzione di farle del male perché conosce troppe informazioni su Nirvana. Non so chi sia, ma sembrava un uomo terrificante! Oh! Io non volevo nemmeno che partisse ma lei ha insistito così tanto! Per una volta voleva rendersi utile per la gilda! E poi quando siamo arrivate qui ... Se avessi saputo quello che sarebbe successo! -

Erza non aveva mai sentito parlare di un gatto con le visioni ma non aveva bisogno di altri avvertimenti, sapendo quali pericoli si aggiravano per la foresta. Si rialzò di scatto, maledicendo tutti gli imprevisti che continuavano a capitarle durante quella missione ma fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedersi in che direzione andare a cercare Wendy. L'intera foresta sotto i suoi piedi cominciò a tremare. Uno dopo l'altro tutti i sigilli che la cospargevano saltarono in aria liberando l'energia che contenevano. Se Erza, Carla e Juvia non furono trascinate via dall'esplosione successiva, fu soltanto grazie alla protezione offerta da uno scudo d'acqua.

Quando la polvere si disperse, lasciandole di nuovo la possibilità di vedere e di respirare le due maghe e la gatta si ritrovarono ugualmente ad annaspare senza parole. Tutta la foresta era stata praticamente sradicata e tutto ciò che rimaneva attorno a loro era uno spettacolo bianco e sconcertante.


	26. Il cavaliere, la morte e il diavolo

**Il cavaliere, la morte e il diavolo (Erza, Zero e Jellal) è in realtà il titolo di un'incisione di Dürer, molto suggestiva, che mi è capitato di vedere proprio mentre scrivevo questo capitolo. È un'opera incredibile, magari riuscissi a disegnare così! Sono brava con le parole ma la matita non è mai stata il mio forte. Lo stesso vale per la musica, la amo e ne ascolto a palate ma non so tenere il ritmo nemmeno battendo le dita sul tavolo.**

**Il cavaliere, la morte e il diavolo**

Quando Wendy riaprì gli occhi ciò che l'accolse fu uno spettacolo desolante. Juvia e Carla erano stese accanto a lei ma sulle rive del lago c'erano le figure del mago degli Oracion Seis che le aveva attaccate e della strana ragazza gatto che le aveva aiutate. Non le occorse molto per capire che per l'uomo non c'era più niente da fare e la ragazzina si costrinse a girare la testa con la forza. Quelli erano inconvenienti che potevano accadere quando si affrontava una gilda oscura, o almeno così pensava Wendy. Avrebbe fatto meglio a concentrare i suoi poteri sulle sue compagne, ma non appena allungò le mani verso Carla qualcosa la distrasse improvvisamente.

- Jellal ... - Wendy saltò in piedi annusando l'aria. La scia che aveva colto era indubbiamente quella del suo vecchio amico ma si stava muovendo velocemente e se non l'avesse intercettata in tempo l'avrebbe persa di nuovo. Wendy lanciò un ultimo sguardo alle compagne, implorandole silenziosamente di perdonarla, poi si gettò tra gli alberi, correndo quanto più velocemente le riusciva di fare.

Potevano pure essere trascorsi anni da quando lei e Jellal si erano visti l'ultima volta, ma Wendy non era riuscita a dimenticarlo perché era soltanto grazie a lui che si era salvata quando il drago che l'aveva allevata l'aveva improvvisamente abbandonata. Fin da quando aveva memoria, infatti, la ragazzina aveva vissuto nella foresta in compagnia di uno splendido drago femmina dalle grandi scaglie bianche: Grandine. Era stata lei ad insegnarle la sua magia, le tecniche di guarigione e l'uso delle erbe. Wendy non conosceva altro mondo se non quello che c'era intorno alla draghessa, Grandine era la sua casa e lei viveva e dormiva sotto le sue grandi e soffici ali. Ma uno sfortunato giorno, sette anni prima, Wendy si era svegliata improvvisamente da sola, senza più alcuna traccia della madre che l'aveva allevata. Si era sentita terrorizzata, abbandonata, triste. Per alcuni giorni era rimasta ferma nello stesso punto, attendendo invano il suo ritorno, poi quando la fame l'aveva finalmente costretta a spostarsi, Wendy si era avventurata fuori dalla foresta. Non conosceva niente del mondo in cui vivevano gli umani. Avrebbe potuto incontrare qualsiasi cosa quel giorno sul sentiero, una coppia di briganti o un gruppo di lupi, ma per fortuna era inciampata praticamente addosso ad un ragazzo con i capelli blu ed uno strano tatuaggio sul viso.

La piccola dragon slayer stava ancora correndo quando la foresta si mise a tremare ed i sigilli che trattenevano Nirvana si sciolsero, liberando precipitosamente tutta l'energia che contenevano. L'esplosione successiva la travolse in pieno e se Wendy riuscì ad evitare il peggio fu soltanto grazie ai suoi poteri, che le permisero di attutire l'urto.

La ragazzina si ritrovò a tossire e ad annaspare in mezzo alla polvere, distesa per terra. Ebbe solo pochi secondi per capire che la foresta attorno a lei era stata rasa al suolo, prima di scorgere in lontananza un bagliore accecante: bianco e nero che collidevano. L'odore delle meteore la raggiunse di nuovo e Wendy non esitò oltre a rimettersi in piedi e a precipitarsi in quella direzione, correndo tra i tronchi morti e le rovine che erano improvvisamente emerse dal verde. Era quasi arrivata a destinazione, quando un raggio oscuro andò a schiantarsi a pochi metri da lei, sbalzandola di nuovo a terra.

Forse correre in quel modo incontro al pericolo non era stata la mossa migliore, ma Wendy se ne rese conto quando ormai era già troppo tardi.

Jura gridò il suo nome costringendola a girarsi e quando la ragazzina lo fece le parole le vennero letteralmente meno per lo stupore. Jellal era lì. Avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque quei capelli e quel tatuaggio, anche se quello che le stava davanti adesso non era più un ragazzo, ma un giovane uomo con un mantello strappato. Per un attimo i loro sguardi si incrociarono, poi qualcosa l'afferrò mozzandole il fiato e strattonandola improvvisamente indietro: si trattava di un fascio d'energia oscura, denso e viscido come un serpente.

- Guarda cosa abbiamo qui! - Ridacchiò Zero sollevandola un po' più in alto per guardarla meglio - Questo simbolo non è quello di Cat Shelter? -

Zero rimirò la ragazzina per qualche istante, provocandole una serie di brividi lungo la schiena ma ancor prima che potesse deciderne cosa farne un getto d'acqua lo investì in pieno. Wendy trattenne il respiro ma nemmeno una goccia riuscì a sfiorarle il viso e quando riaprì gli occhi capì che Zero aveva deviato tutto l'incantesimo semplicemente con il potere di una mano.

- Lascia stare la ragazzina! - Erza fu la seconda a passare all'offensiva con la spada sguainata, ma Zero non fece alcuno sforzo per difendersi nemmeno questa volta. Afferrò la lama con la mano sbattendo via la maga e così forte da lasciarla stordita a terra ad un passo da Jellal.

- Le donne non dovrebbero combattere. - Nemmeno Juvia, che aveva lanciato il primo attacco, fu abbastanza veloce da reagire in tempo: Zero colpì anche lei scagliandola via e lasciando soltanto Carla impietrita al suo posto.

Vedere Erza colpita in quel modo, strappò una smorfia tanto a Jellal quanto a Hoteye e Simon, ma i tre maghi si costrinsero a mantenere la calma: c'era pur sempre Jura che li guardava e poi non potevano rischiare azioni avventate se c'era Wendy in pericolo.

- Mettila giù. - Intimò Jellal ma solo per convincere Zero a serrarla più vicino con un braccio attorno al collo. La stretta era così forte che Wendy sentiva quasi mancarle il fiato.

A quel punto non restava altro che prendere l'iniziativa ma Jellal venne anticipato ancora una volta da una specie di missile fiammeggiante: si trattava di Natsu. Peccato che il dragon slayer venne rispedito rapidamente indietro, insieme al successivo attacco di Gajeel. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale e Blu Pegasus avevano finalmente raggiunto il centro dell'esplosione che aveva liberato Nirvana. Anche se lo scoppio dei siglilli li aveva travolti e anche se lo scontro con gli Oracion Seis li aveva quasi decimati, erano ancora pronti a fare il loro dovere. Poco importava se come Hibiki, dovessero aggrapparsi a qualcuno per stare in piedi. Tuttavia le gilde legali non erano le uniche arrivate sul posto.

- Vi siete fatti seguire. - Sibilò Jellal ai maghi di Crime Sorcière che si stavano raccogliendo attorno a lui, ma Ultear lo zittì con una risatina - Non ci hanno seguiti. Stavate facendo così tanto casino che hanno capiti da soli dove venire. -

A quel punto Jura non attese altro per afferrare Carla, Juvia ed Erza e precipitarsi dal lato in cui si erano raccolti i loro compagni. Il movimento improvviso riscosse la maga in armatura, così come la stretta di Lucy.

- Che cosa ti hanno fatto, Erza? -

- Se vuoi prendertela con qualcuno per il modo in cui è ridotta la tua amica, prenditela con quel signore là. Io sono un gentiluomo, non tocco le donne. - La zittì Jellal, tenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso su Zero - Te lo ripeto l'ultima volta: metti giù la bambina o mi arrabbio sul serio. Non mi piacciono quelli che usano i più deboli come scudo. -

- Stanne fuori! - Fu l'immediata risposta di Natsu - Siamo noi i compagni di Wendy e ci occuperemo noi di salvarla! - Era già pronto a tornare all'attacco, quando un colpo di proiettile gli sfiorò i piedi, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro.

- Ci sono solo due strade che un uomo può percorrere. - Gli spiegò Wally risistemandosi la falda del cappello. - Vivere in maniera cool oppure arrendersi e morire e se non vuoi morire farai meglio a stare TU fuori da questa storia. Il nostro capo tende ad arrabbiarsi quando le cose non vanno come previsto. -

- Sai, adesso che ti guardo meglio credo di aver finalmente capito chi sei. - Riprese Zero con un ghigno, ma il suo sguardo non era per Wally o per gli altri maghi raccolti intorno a lui: era tutto per Jellal. - Ecco perché avevi abbastanza potere per resistere ai miei colpi. Tu sei il master di Crime Sorcière. -

La sua rivelazione strappò una serie di esclamazioni di stupore tra le gilde legali.

- Così come tu hai sentito parlare di Zero. - Continuò il mago oscuro - Io ho sentito parlare di te: tu sei quello che chiamano il Diavolo. Il Diavolo dai Capelli Blu. Si dice che dovunque tu passi non rimangano altro che fiamme e devastazione! Ti porti lo zolfo dell'inferno addosso! -

- Zero non è un nome in codice migliore visto che dove passi tu viene azzerata qualsiasi cosa. - Ribattè prontamente l'altro.

- Sei un mostro, lo sei sempre stato. - Continò Ultear, facendo un passo avanti e brandendo la sua sfera con rabbia - In passato hai lavorato per il Consiglio, vista la tua abilità nell'elaborare informazioni e manipolare sigilli. Ma poi i Consiglieri sono stati costretti a cacciarti a causa della tua sete di potere. È stato poco dopo il tuo allontanamento che Fiore ha iniziato a sentir parlare di Brain e degli Oracion Seis. Non ci credo, hai usato i tuoi compagni per sigillare via il tuo potere e la tua personalità durante tutti questi anni pur non destare sospetti! Scommetto che è stato anche grazie ai tuoi legami con il Consiglio che hai scoperto di Nirvana. -

Fu solo a quel punto che lo sguardo di Zero si spostò sulla maga. L'uomo la scrutò per qualche lungo istante, prima di sfoderare un sorriso diabolico - Ultear. - Il modo in cui sussurrò il suo nome le provocò un brivido lungo la schiena - Ma guarda un po' chi si rivede! Eri finita a Crime Sorcière! Piccola ingrata! Io mi occupo di te e tu distruggi il mio laboratorio? Ma lo sai che cosa sono stato costretto a fare pur di sostituirti? Ho dovuto setacciare tutta la Torre del Paradiso per trovare dei ragazzini che fossero adatti al compito! E non ti dico con che gentaglia ho dovuto collaborare! Ah! Che ingrati pure loro! Gurada che fine hanno fatto gli Oracion Seis! -

Al suono del nome della Torre, anche gli altri maghi di Crime Sorcière si scambiarono uno sguardo senza capire bene cosa volesse dire. Tutti, perlomeno, tranne Jellal ed Erza che avevano già sentito parte della storia da Midnight.

- E sei venuta qui per rimettermi i bastoni tra le ruote! Non è così? Ma io non vi permetterò di strapparmi Nirvana! -

- Non ce ne facciamo niente di un incantesimo di Zaref. - Jellal tagliò corto il mago che strillava, spingendo Ultear indietro con una mano, prima che lo attaccasse distruggendo tutto e tutti sul suo cammino. - Non ho mai avuto particolare simpatia nei suoi riguardi. - Avrebbe aggiunto che era proprio Zero quello che gli interessava ma il mago ricominciò a gridare, alternando un misto di risatine e minacce - Zaref! Zaref ancora! Non lo avete capito non fu lui a costruire Nirvana? A dir la verità Nirvana fu costruita proprio per combatterlo dal poplo che viveva in questa valle: i Nirvit. E furono sempre loro a sigillarla! Ecco perché la prima cosa che farò dopo avervi spazzati via, sarà quella di distruggere i loro discendenti: i maghi di Cat Shelter. - Il suo sguardo folle passò su Wendy - Grazie al potere di Nirvana tramuterò i loro cuori in un pozzo d'oscurità e lascerò che si eliminino a vicenda. Non avrò nemmeno bisogno di muovere un dito! -

- Disgustoso ... - Jellal ormai aveva ascoltato troppe schicchezze per i suoi gusti.

- Ahaha! Smettila di comportarti come un santarellino Jellal Fernandes! Che cosa può esserci di buono in un uomo che chiamano il Diavolo? Forse hai ucciso perfino più persone di me! -

- Non lo sai che il diavolo prima di diventare tale era un angelo? Ed il più potente di tutti. Preparati ad essere investito dal giudizio divino, Zero. Qualcuno chiama la mia magia Hevenly Magic. -

Né Zero né nessun altro era pronto allo scatto successivo di Jellal, tanto che il mago riuscì facilmente a strappare Wendy dalla stretta del nemico e a scagliarlo via con un semplice colpo del palmo della mano.

Lucy e Sherry gridarono il nome della ragazzina, ma solo per ritrovarsela letteralmente scagliata tra le braccia.

Zero intanto si era rialzato, nonostante il colpo subito ed era passato al contrattacco scaglianto una raffica di incantesimi con la stessa forza e velocità di una mitragliatrice, ma niente o quasi riusciva a sfiorare Jellal.

- Que ... Jellal ... il master di ... -

Erza era ancora stordita per il colpo ricevuto e stava faticando a riprendersi, ma sentì lo stesso la voce di Juvia che farfugliava. Aveva un'aria sconvolta, così terrorizzata che l'immagine la riportò di scatto alla realtà.

- Lo conosci? - Erza si affrettò a stringerla e a sussurrarle la domanda all'orecchio, prima che qualcun altro la sentisse. Per fortuna i maghi attorno a loro stavano seguendo lo scontro tra i due master oscuri con troppa attenzione per accorgersi di loro. Quando Juvia annuì, Erza reagì rapidamente stringendola ancora più forte ed intimandole di non dire niente per non cacciarsi nei guai.

Prima Wendy e adesso anche la maga d'acqua. Erza non aveva mai immaginato che la sua gilda fosse così popolare.


	27. Il Diavolo dai Capelli Blu

**Devo confessare che l'idea di soprannominare Jellal il Diavolo dai Capelli Blu e un piccolo tributo a Rave Master, dove Lucia, il cattivo più cattivo di tutti i cattivi, viene ricordato continuamente come il Diavolo dai Capelli Biondi. Buona lettura!**

**Il Diavolo dai Capelli Blu**

Mentre Jellal e Zero combattevano tra di loro Fairy Tail e le altre gilde si ritrovarono il passo bloccato da Crime Sorcière.

- Levatevi di mezzo! - Ruggì Natsu sempre più irritato, nonostante il colpo di poco prima ed i movimenti di Nirvana stessero cominciando a fare effetto. Le sue minacce però non fecero altro che provocare la risatina sarcastica di Millianna - Nyhahaah! Dubito che riuscirete a farci spostare e direi che non vi conviene nemmeno. Nessuno di voi sarebbe capace di battere Zero. Vi stiamo facendo un favore: l'unico che può riuscirci è soltanto Jellal. -

- E noi non vogliamo favori da gente come voi! - Sbottò questa volta Gray, costringendo Erza ad afferrarlo per il bordo dei pantaloni nel disperato tentativo di calmarlo. Nel frattempo la maga stava tenendo ancora un braccio stretto attorno a Juvia.

- Dovete stare attenti a questi tizi, percepisco il loro potere. - Provò suggerire Erza per scoraggiare ogni conflitto. - Ognuno di loro potrebbe facilmente essere catalogato come uno dei nostri maghi di livello S. - Avrebbbe dato qualsiasi cosa in quel momento per poter correre ad aiutare Jellal ma per il momento la sua priorità era quella di evitare che Crime Sorcière e le altre gilde si scontrassero in un sanguinoso duello. Anche Wendy stava osservando lo spettacolo ammutolita, con un misto di terrore e preoccupazione. Nonostante ci fossero dei nemici a sbarrarle la strada, Jellal era il suo unico pensiero. Si domandava se l'avesse riconosciuta e cosa fare per aiutarlo. C'erano anche molte altre domande che le vorticavano nella testa, ad esempio come mai Jellal fosse diventato il master di una gilda oscura, ma in realtà quelle per lei erano questioni di seconda importanza. A riportarla coi piedi per terra fu soltanto un sussurro alla sua destra.

- Puoi aiutarmi? - Era la voce di Natsu.

- Fareste meglio a fidarvi di quello che ha detto la vostra amica. - Stava suggerendo intanto Simon riprendendo le parole di Erza - Non dovete sottovalutarci e non dovete sottovalutare nemmeno Zero: lui è troppo forte per voi. -

- Nemmeno noi siamo da sottovalutare! - Continuò a protestare Gray costringendo Erza a dargli un altro strattone per farlo stare zitto. Era così impegnata a tenere a bada il ragazzo e Juvia che aveva finito per dimenticarsi di Natsu, peccato però che un momento di distrazione fosse più che sufficiente per perdere il controllo sul dragon slayer. Proprio mentre non prestava attenzione il ragazzo aveva convinto Wendy ad usare su di lui un incantesimo capace di guarirlo dalla nausea che il movimento di Nirvana gli stava provocando. L'unica cosa che Erza vide fu il dragon slayer che scattava in avanti sfrecciando in direzione dello scontro. Anche Ultear lo vide. Fino a quel momento era rimasta anche lei con lo sguardo fisso sullo scontro, pronta ad intervenire per aiutare Jellal. Avrebbe voluto affrontare personalmente Zero, per fargliela pagare per tutto quello che le aveva fatto in passato, ma qualcuno doveva pur gestire il resto dell'operazione e quella distrazione le era già costata qualche secondo di svantaggio.

- Fermatelo! - Ordinò Ultear e Kagura estrasse immediatamente la sua katana ma a quel punto Erza si mosse praticamente senza pensare, bloccando il colpo prima che raggiungesse il compagno alle gambe e permettendogli così di continuare la sua corsa. Kagura non si aspettava d'essere fermata proprio dalla sua migliore amica ed esitò un istante di troppo, abbastanza per permettere ad Erza di liberare la spada e rispedirla un passo indietro. Anche Simon passò rapidamente all'attacco sguinzagliando le sue ombre, ma la maga riuscì di nuovo a difendersi tagliandole con un colpo secco ancor prima che le sfiorassero i piedi e continuando a correre dietro a Natsu. Se qualcuno lo avrebbe fermato, quel qualcuno sarebbe stato lei e non avrebbe permesso a nessun di fargli del male, nemmeno a quelli di Crime Sorcière.

- Fermateli ho detto! - Gridò ancora Ultear sempre più irritata, ma prima che Hoteye o qualcun altro potesse procedere, Jura le scagliò addosso letteralmente un muro di roccia , costringendola a polverizzarlo con la sua abilità di accelerare il tempo.

- Non toccate i nostri compagni! - Le intimò il mago ma solo per sentirsi rispondere con un misto d'ira e di preoccupazione - Pensi che sia meglio che finiscano in mezzo a tutto quel casino? - E in fondo Ultear aveva ragione: il cuore di Nirvana si era trasformato letteralmente in un inferno mentre Zero e Jellal combattevano tra loro scagliando incantesimi in ogni direzione.

- Devo ammettere che hanno ragione quelli che ti chiamano il Diavolo. - Ridacchiò Zero fermando per qualche istante la sua offensiva - Bisogna davvero essere bravi per resistere tutto questo tempo senza farsi ammazzare dai miei incantesimi. -

- Mentre io devo ammettere che mi aspettavo qualcosa in più dal famigerato master degli Oracion Seis. - Così come Zero non era ancora stato scalfito dagli attacchi avversari, anche Jellal era ancora in piedi.

- Mi domando come abbiano fatto a prenderti nella Balam Alliance. Forse, se ti decidessi a dirmi quello che sai sui tuoi alleati, potrei rendere la tua morte meno lenta e dolorosa. -

- Come se tu avessi qualche speranza di vincere! Genesis Zero! - Fu un istante. Zero raccolse quanta più energia oscura poteva sulla punta delle dita, per poi scagliarla direttamente contro Jellal. Al suo comando un'orda di ombre e di fantasmi saettò fuori dalle rovine che li circondavano, afferrando e bloccando il ragazzo, tenendolo stretto per le spalle, le braccia, il collo, le gambe.

- Quando dicevo che sarei diventato il giudice di luce ed ombra non scherzavo. - Ridacchiò il mago con aria sinistra - Questi fantasmi assorbiranno prima la tua anima e poi disintegreranno il tuo corpo, rendendo la tua esistenza un mero ricordo! -

Jellal era circondato da tutte le parti ed il numero di ombre era così schiacciante che Zero era convinto di avere già la vittoria in pugno.

- Ma prima che tu scompaia voglio esaudire il tuo ultimo desiderio, dato che in ogni caso morirai qui come un miserabile. - Il mago si fece pericolosamente più vicino, facendosi largo nel mare di ombre - Non so che affare tu e i tuoi amici abbiate con Tartaros ma potete pure scordarvi di batterli: quelli sono dei mostri. Nemmeno io ho mai avuto l'onore di incontrarli dal vivo e non so dove trovarli; se sono nella Balam Alliance è solo perché Grimoire Heart mi ha invitato ad unirmi a loro. Ma una cosa è certa: Tartaros è invincibile. Se anche non dovessi riuscire a distruggere tutti i tuoi amici, Tartaros li disintegrerà in un batter d'occhio. -

- Se è questo tutto quello che sai, allora è inutile rimanere qui a perdere tempo. - Jellal era completamente bloccato dalle ombre e Zero colse il suo come un invito, ma ancor prima che potesse sferrare il suo ultimo colpo si ritrovò con un braccio letteralmente conficcato in mezzo allo sterno. Aveva fatto l'errore di abbassare troppo la guardia e di avvicinarsi troppo al suo nemico, senza calcolare che Jellal poteva muoversi con la stessa forza e la velocità di una meteora.

- Tra non molto anche i tuoi amici di Tartaros ti faranno visita all'inferno. - Jellal gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo pieno di disprezzo, poi ritirò il braccio ed il corpo di Zero si abbattè al suolo. Le ombre attorno a loro si dissolsero definitivamente.

Fu soltanto allora che Erza e Natsu riuscirono a raggiungerlo. Vedendo il master degli Oracion Seis a terra, Erza lanciò un sospiro di sollievo ma il suo compagno non esitò un solo istante a lanciarsi addosso a Jellal come una furia, senza lasciarle nemmeno il tempo di processare cosa stesse accadendo. Il mago reagì rapidamente, sollevando la stessa mano insanguinata con cui aveva ucciso Zero. Il dragon slayer stava davvero iniziando ad irritarlo e gli avrebbe sferrato un colpo sufficiente a stordirlo per il resto della missione, se Erza non si fosse improvvisamente messa in mezzo, attutendo l'urto col suo stesso corpo. L'aura di Jellal li scagliò entrambi indietro ed il mago fece una smorfia, senza capire perché l'altra fosse intervenuta di nuovo in quel modo. Capiva la sua esigenza di recitare la parte della fata buona, ma era certo che non fosse necessario arrivare a tanto.

- Se ti prendo! -

- Fermati Natsu! - Erza trattenne il compagno per un braccio giusto in tempo, prima che si rialzasse e si lanciasse di nuovo all'attacco. Aveva visto anche lei la smorfia di Jellal, ma non poteva farci niente: recitare la parte non era l'unica cosa che le interessava, se qualcuno dei suoi amici doveva essere tramortito.

Nel frattempo, colpo dopo colpo, anche le gilde legali ed il resto di Crime Sorcière li avevano raggiunti. Ultear e gli altri non persero tempo a fare quadrato attorno al loro master, bloccando ancora il passo a Jura e ai suoi compagni. Wendy, Carla e Juvia furono le uniche a rimanere qualche passo più indietro degli altri.

- Abbiamo un problema più serio! - Strillò Erza con l'obiettivo di farsi sentire più che dalle gilde legali, da Jellal in persona - Nirvana si sta ancora muovendo! -

Natsu si fermò di colpo, scosso dalla realizzazione ed anche Jellal puntò rapidamente lo sguardo sul panorama che scorreva all'orizzonte per confermare la cosa.

- È vero master. - Aggiunse Ultear, sottolineando con quell'appellativo la serietà del momento. - A quanto pare non è bastato uccidere Zero, che ha attivato l'incantesimo per fermarlo. Dobbiamo bloccare Nirvana in un altro modo. -

- È semplice. - Jellal accese senza esitare uno dei suoi pugni, raccogliendo quanta più energia poteva nel palmo. - Distruggo tutto. -

- Non puoi farlo. - Obiettò ancora Ultear - Se Nirvana venisse distrutto in modo così violento, l'energia oscura qui accumulata potrebbe fuoriuscire e contaminare buona parte della regione. Perfino noi potremmo essere colpiti. -

- E allora cosa dobbiamo fare? - La successiva reazione di Jellal fu quella di gridare. Si sentiva sempre più irritato a causa di tutti i problemi che quella missione gli stava dando.

- Io ho un'idea. - Fu la voce di Kagura a rispondergli. - Sei una requip mage anche tu? - La maga puntò la katana contro Erza e la ragazza faticò non poco a nascondere un sorriso. Era una domanda troppo ovvia.

- Sì. - Sentiva che i suoi compagni di Fairy Tail non erano particolarmente d'accordo che stesse parlando con una di Crime Sorcière ma nessuno di loro poteva sapere che Kagura per lei era come una sorella e che avevano condiviso praticamente ogni cosa durante le loro vite.

- E come te la cavi con le armi? - Continuò la strega.

- In giro si dice che sia la migliore. -

- Ahaha! Sciocco, perché sono io la migliore! - Kagura si lasciò sfuggire ugualmente una risatina, nonostante la serietà del momento - Tuttavia se sei brava come dici, allora aiutami a fermare questo coso. Da sola non potrei mai riuscirci, ma se uniamo le nostre forze dovremmo essere in grado di prendere il controllo di Nirvana. Se liberiamo l'energia oscura indirizzandola verso il cielo tutto il suo potenziale dovrebbe disperdersi senza ricadere su delle vittime innocenti. Ma questa è solo una supposizione. -

Già, non era sicuro che la cosa avrebbe funzionato. Erza aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo sul problema. Non era nemmeno certo che in due sarebbero riuscite a prendere il controllo di quell'affare: Nirvana era ben altro rispetto al Phantom Mk di Jose.

- Non darle ascolto! - Provò ad obiettare Jura - Non possiamo fidarci di gente come questa. Deve esserci un altro modo per fermare Nirvana. -

- Hai ragione a dire che non è sicuro fidarsi di noi, ma vedi ... - Replicò Sho senza esitare - È una scommessa. È come estrarre una carta da un mazzo: può essere rossa o nera ma nessuno può saperlo in anticipo. Fatto sta che se la tua amica vince la scommessa Cat Shelter e Fiore si salvano, mentre se non scommette può solo perdere. -

Jura avrebbe di certo replicato qualcosa se Erza non lo avesse messo a tacere - Accetto. - La sua reazione lasciò i compagni letteralmente senza parole. - Ma ad una condizione. - Aggiunse rapidamente la maga - Fate scendere tutti i miei compagni da questo affare e li mettete al sicuro, senza toccarne nemmeno uno. Intesi? - Era seria, nonostante quelli con cui stesse negoziando fossero gli amici di una vita.

- D'accordo. Ul, ragazzi. - Jellal non esitò nemmeno un istante ad acconsentire, pur di liberarsi di quei fastidiosi seccatori e Ultear eseguì rapidamente il comando. Ancor prima che Natsu e gli altri potessero reagire, un cerchio magico apparve direttamente sotto i loro piedi trasportandoli via insieme ai maghi di Crime Sorcière.

Le gilde si ritrovarono così, in men che non si dica, su uno dei sentieri delle stesse montagne che costeggiavano la Wraith Forest e su cui Natsu, Gajeel e Cobra si erano affrontati. Nirvana si era spostata molto oltre il punto in cui si trovavano, ma la sua figura era così imponente che non potevano non vederla. Nessuno dei maghi gradì il fatto di essere stato trascinato via e Gray fu il primo a ribellarsi, ma solo per trovarsi con i piedi letteralmente inchiodati per terra grazie alla rapida mossa di Simon che aveva preso il controllo della sua ombra. Quando anche Natsu provò a contrattaccare tutte le gilde si ritrovarono praticamente intrappolate fino al collo nel fango, grazie ad un incantesimo di Hoteye. - Non avete mai sentito che il Signore premierà chi ha fede e aspetta in silenzio? -

La sua battuta però non fece altro che scatenare una raffica di proteste.

- Non vi preoccupate, il nostro capo è un gentiluomo, non farà del male a nessuno. - Ma anche la rassicurazione di Sho cadde nel vuoto. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale e Blu Pegasus erano troppo agitate per rendersi conto del fatto che anche i maghi di Crime Sorcière stessero fissando con aria preoccupata e speranzosa, Nirvana che continuava la sua avanzata lungo la valle.


	28. Oltre il Nirvana

**Proprio come me lo avete permesso con l'arco di Phantom Lord, permettemi ancora un'eccezione per i Requip Mage. Pian piano, ma ci vuole ancora più potere e un po' più di impegno per combattere contro Tartaros!**

**Oltre il Nirvana**

- Si piò sapere perché ti sei messa in mezzo prima? - Kagura rimise a posto la katana con un sospiro ed Erza non esitò a ribattere che non aveva alcuna intenzione di vedere qualcuno gambizzato per niente.

- Mica volevo staccargli le gambe! Intendevo solo metterlo fuori gioco per un po'! -

- Kagura tu non controlli bene la potenza dei colpi quando si tratta di attaccare un altro. -

- Signore! - Jellal fu costretto a richiamare entrambe perché smettessero - Non dovevate fare un'altra cosa, voi due? -

- D'accordo. - Kagura lanciò un'ultima occhiata ad Erza, come a dire che avrebbero regolato i conti dopo, prima di convincersi a chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio sui movimenti di Nirvana; un'aura dello stesso colore argenteo della sua katana cominciò ad avvolgerle lentamente il corpo. Anche Erza fece altrettanto, liberando la sua aura dorata. Jellal le fissò per un lungo istante in silenzio senza riuscire a capire cosa stessero facendo. Poteva pur essere in grado di evocare una pioggia di meteore, ma per lui l'uso delle armi restava un grande mistero, l'unica cosa con cui sapeva combattere erano i suoi pugni.

- Hai capito come funziona? - Ad interrompere il silenzio per prima fu Kagura, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi. - È piuttosto complesso. - Le fece eco Erza - L'intero meccanismo risucchia l'energia che lo alimenta attraverso le zampe: sono allo stesso tempo dei propulsori ed un sistema di ricarica. -

- L'energia oscura che ha accumulato invece è concentata nel mezzo. - Continuò per lei Kagura - Ci sono almeno sei lacryme grosse come una casa che si occupano di quel settore. Se io fermo le zampe, tu puoi occuparti di loro? -

A quella domanda Erza si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso - Sei lacryme? Ma questo è un gico da ragazzi! - In realtà la maga non era sicura di poter riuscire nell'impresa ma quando sentì l'energia dell'amica scorrerle letteralmente sotto i piedi ed i movimenti di Nirvana, rallentare non le restò altro che provare. L'aveva già fatto una volta e poteva riuscirci ancora, anche se questa volta avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi almeno sei volte di più.

Le grida di protesta delle gilde legali si spensero di colpo quando i maghi si accorsero che Nirvana si era improvvisamente fermato. Sembrava che l'intero meccanismo si stesse sforzando di continuare la sua corsa, ma c'era un certo alone argenteo e brillante che lo teneva saldamente inchiodato con i piedi per terra. Nessuno di loro ebbe il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo prima che un'energia dal colore diverso cominciasse a dipingere le rovine bianche ed ossee che coprivano la superficie di Nirvana. Fairy Tail non poteva non riconoscere quell'aura dopo aver visto il modo in cui aveva fermato la corsa di Phantom Lord. Perfino Crime Sorcière non poteva confondere quel potere con quello di nessun altro.

- Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi ... - Fu l'unica cosa che Jura riuscì a dire mentre le rovine che coprivano Nirvana si scomponevano e si assemblavano rapidamente al centro della città, ammassandosi le une sulle altre come la bocca di un gigantesco cannone.

- Oh e invece devi crederci. - Sho sorrise, contento di aver puntato sull'accoppiata giusta, poi tutta l'energia accumulata nel cuore di Nirvana da secoli e secoli saettò verso l'alto sottoforma di un immenso raggio oscuro. Il tutto si disperse nel buio della notte tra le stelle scintillanti, anzi ancor più su delle stelle che occhieggiavano placidamente sulla valle. I maghi attesero per un lungo istante le conseguenze dell'attacco, ma non accadde più niente ed entrambe le aure si spensero lasciando Nirvana ferma e inanimata al suo posto. La battaglia contro gli Oracion Seis era durata tutto il giorno, ma forse adesso poteva dirsi conclusa.

Erza riaprì gli occhi soltanto quando l'intera operazione era terminata, ritrovandosi letteralmente tra le braccia di Jellal. A causa di tutta l'energia che aveva consumato, aveva finito per perdere l'equilibrio e sarebbe caduta se l'altro non l'avesse afferrata in tempo.

- Grazie, eh. - La voce di Kagura la riscosse definitivamente: l'amica non era stata altrettanto fortunata e si era ritrovata seduta per terra - Mi vendicherò nel sonno Jellal, quando meno te lo aspetti. -

- Ma non lo capisci che se gli uomini hanno paura di toccarti è proprio perché ti comporti così? - La povera Kagura era distrutta quanto lei, ma Erza non riuscì lo stesso a resistere alla tentazione di scherzare, mentre Jellal aiutava anche lei a rimettersi in piedi sulle sue stesse gambe.

- Credo che a questo punto la missione si possa ritenere conclusa. Finalmente. - Sospirò il mago a sua volta

- Ora non mi resta che distruggere questo coso. È un vero peccato che gli Oracion Seis non sapessero niente di Tartaros, erano gli ultimi arrivati. -

Erza si aspettava già una conclusione di quel tipo, ma sentirselo dire le provocò lo stesso una stretta al cuore: avevano fatto un altro buco nell'acqua e per di più a costo di molti incidenti. - Già e non riesco nemmeno a credere alla storia che venissero tutti dalla Torre ... -

- Ma siete sicuri di questa cosa? - Nonostante l'amica le avesse appena confermato quello che aveva detto Zero, Kagura era ancora molto perplessa - Io non ho mai visto nessuno dei quei tizi in vita mia e anche se non abbiamo trovato le informazioni che volevamo, sono contenta di averli spediti all'inferno. Specie quel Zero. Adesso anche Ultear potrà trovare un po' di pace. -

In verità anche Erza era contenta di aver liberato il mondo da Zero, un po' meno per il resto della missione e per quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta scesa da lì. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con il Consiglio, le altre gilde e Wendy? Già, Wendy!

- Aspetta! Prima di chiudere la missione c'è un'altra cosa che devo chiederti. - Jellal era già a metà nell'evocare il suo incantesimo quando la voce di Erza lo fermò.

- Tu conosci Wendy? Quella bambina che era con noi? -

Alla sua domanda il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi - Wendy? Wendy chi? -

- Wendy Marvell! - Lo incalzò Erza - La sola e unica che ci ha mandato Cait Shelter! -

- Impossibile! Come fa quella ad essere ... -

- Allora è vero, tu la conosci! - Continuò a pressare Erza indicandosi l'occhio destro - E a quanto pare, anche se tu non ti ricordi bene di lei, quella ragazzina ha subito fiutato la tua magia addosso a me ed ha passato tutto il tempo di questa missione a rincorrerti. Che cosa devo dirle quando scendo di qui? -

- No, non è che non la ricordo ... È che ... cosa ci fa con Cait Shelter? - Jellal esitò un attimo passandosi una mano tra i capelli - Erza, se quella è Wendy Marvell promettermi che ti occuperai di lei, almeno fino al nostro prossimo incontro. Cercherò di essere al più presto a Magnolia. -

- Tenerla con me? - Erza lanciò quasi uno strillo a quella proposta - Come accidenti devo fare? Sì può sapere perché tu e quella ragazzina vi conoscete? -

- Ci siamo incontrati sette anni fa. -

- E in tutto questo tempo perché non mi hai mai parlato di una cosa del genere? -

- Ah ... Scarlet ... -

- Forza! -

Jellal si rassegnò con un sospiro, intuendo che la sua compagna non sarebbe mai andata via se non le avesse prima spiegato le ragioni di quella che considerava una mancanza di fiducia. - Ero sulle piste di una delle nostre prime gilde oscure quando è sbucata sul sentiero fuori dalla foresta, piccola e ridotta come uno straccio. Appena l'ho vista ho pensato a com'era Meredy quando l'abbiamo trovata. Volevo riaccompagnarla dalla sua famiglia, ma Wendy continuava a ripetere di essere stata allevata da un drago. Non aveva mai visto un essere umano e credeva perfino che io fossi un rettile. Così decisi su due piedi di prenderla e di portarla da te a Fairy Tail, perché fosse al sicuro. -

- Co ... COSA? -

- Sì, ma dopo qualche settimana. - Riprese Jellal - La gilda oscura che stavo cercando ha trovato me e sono stato costretto a lasciare Wendy nella prima casa che ho trovato. Da lì è arrivata a Cait Shelter ma non so come! Non so nemmeno come si ricordi di me! -

- Perché non mi hai mai raccontato niente? -

- Perché quando sono venuto a trovarti la volta dopo a Magnolia ... - Jellal esitò ancora un istante prima di continuare - Una delle tue piccole amiche di Fairy Tail era appena passata a miglior vita ed eri così distrutta ... Ti avevo vista piangere in quel modo solo quando era morto lo zio Rob. Ho preferito non dirti nulla per evitare di risvegliare brutti ricordi. -

A quella rivelazione Erza si fermò per un attimo anche lei senza parole, ricordava l'episodio ma non aveva mai immaginato di essergli apparsa così distrutta. Non quando aveva fatto di tutto per non lasciarsi trasportare.

- E Juvia? -

- Ti ha parlato di me? -

- Jellal, ho perso il conto delle persone che mi hanno chiesto di te nelle ultime ventiquattro ore! - Gridò Erza, tornando all'attacco ma solo per sentirsi rispondere più seccamente - Tieni d'occhio anche lei. -

- Che cosa c'entri con ... -

- Scarlet non c'è tempo! Non lo hai capito che ho già lanciato Semas? Questo posto sarà disintegrato tra poco! -

E fu solo in quel momento, sentendo il nome dell'incantesimo più potente a disposizione di Jellal, che Erza tornò improvvisamente alla realtà ricondandosi di essere piantata in mezzo a Nirvana - Hai lanciato cosa? -

- Non c'è tempo! - Tornò a ripeterle Jellal afferrandola per una mano - Kagura potresti prestarmi un po' della tua magia gravitazionale per uscire di qui? -

- Dopo avermi fatto fare la figura della scema? -

- Senza discutere per favore! -

Le gilde legali erano ancora ferme, bloccate ed in silenzio ad attendere insieme a Crime Sorcière che cosa sarebbe successo a Nirvana quando improvvisamente il cielo sulla valle cominciò a rischiararsi. Per un attimo tutti temettero che l'energia liberata dall'antico dispositivo stesse per ricadere sulla terra ma la voce di Millianna gli tolse ogni dubbio - Semas. Jellal ha proprio deciso di esagerare. -

- Vi raccomanderei vivamente di usare degli occhiali da sole. - Aggiunse Wally - Ma siccome ne siete sprovvisti è meglio che chiudiate gli occhi. -

La luce che avevano visto non era nient'altro che il bagliore prodotto da un gigantesco meteorite. L'impatto tra Nirvana ed il corpo celeste fu così forte da disintegrare l'intera città scagliando frammenti in ogni direzione, come una raffica di piccole stelle cadenti. Il rumore fu così assordante da stordire, la luce così accecante da abbagliare, ma nonostante gli avvertimenti di Wally, tutta Fairy Tail non solo non chiuse gli occhi ma non smise nemmeno per un istante di gridare il nome della loro compagna che era rimasta a bordo del macchingegno.

Occorse qualche minuto prima che la polvere cominciasse a depositarsi, lasciando intravedere l'immenso cratere lasciato dall'impatto.

- Che cosa avete fatto! -

Wally fu costretto a scansarsi per evitare la fiammata di Natsu, ma il colpo gli bruciò lo stesso la falda del cappello.

- Giuro che non vi perdonerò! Non vi perdonerò mai! Io! -

Il dragon slayer stava già per scavarsi una via fuori dalla trappola di fango di Hoteye quando Meredy decise che era finalmente arrivato il momento di intervenire, bloccandolo con il suo Link - Quanto siete rumorosi. Lo spettacolo è finito: a dormire! - E poi tutto si fece buio.

Quando Erza cominciò a riprendere conoscenza, ormai la luce dell'alba stava iniziando ad inondare la valle e a splendere su tutto il regno di Fiore. Si sentiva stordita e confusa e le occorse qualche minuto per rimettersi a sedere e riuscire a capire dove si trovasse. Non ricordava nemmeno come fosse arrivata fin lì. Stava correndo via con Jellal e Kagura giù da Nirvana quando ... Giusto! Non erano riusciti ad allontanarsi abbastanza in fretta ed Semas li aveva colpiti di striscio. Era stato allora che aveva perso conoscenza.

Erza accompagnò quei ricordi con un'imprecazione. Non sapeva se essere più arrabbiata per essere stata lei la causa del ritardo, che gli era quasi costato la vita, o per il fatto di essere stata abbandonata come un rifiuto da Jellal e da tutta la sua squadra. Il mago inoltre l'aveva lasciata con un racconto a metà: le aveva spiegato di Wendy ma in compenso Juvia era rimasta un mistero.

Erza lanciò un sospiro, immaginando tutte le spiegazioni che le sarebbe toccato dare nelle prossime ore. Prima di sparire nel nulla, infatti, i suoi amici di Crime Sorcière avevano fatto in modo di riportarla accanto ai suoi compagni di gilda e agli altri maghi che giacevano ancora tutt'attorno a lei sul sentiero, profondamente addormentati.

Dal punto in cui si trovava Erza poteva vedere tutto lo spettacolo di devastazione che Semas si era lasciato dietro: di Nirvana non rimaneva più niente, nemmeno un ciottolo e l'unica cosa rimasta a segnare il punto dell'impatto era un immenso cratere fumante. Grazie al suo incantesimo probabilmente Jellal aveva appena dato origine al fondo di un nuovo lago, ma questo lo avrebbero deciso soltanto il tempo e la natura.

- Sveglia ... Svegliati forza. - Erza si costrinse a staccare lo sguardo dal panorama sottostante per tornare a concentrarsi sui suoi compagni e scuotere Natsu, che era quello più vicino. Il dragon slayer ci mise un poco prima di aprire gli occhi ma non appena la vide non esitò neanche un istante a stringerla forte strillando il suo nome a più non posso. Le sue grida di gioia riscossero rapidamente tutti gli altri maghi e ben presto anche Lucy le fu addosso, coprendola di lacrime ed abbracciandola come se avesse avuto paura di non vederla mai più.

- Wow ... - Commentò invece Gray con un sorriso - Nirvana è stato completamente distrutto, ma a quanto pare nemmeno questo è bastato con te! Come hai fatto a venierne fuori tutta intera? -

- In realtà non lo so. - Rispose Erza a metà tra verità e menzogna - Mi sono semplicemente svegliata qui insieme a voi. A quanto pare tutta Crime Sorcière è già sparita. -

- Che potere incredibile. - Ichiya invece aveva spostato lo sguardo sul panorama sotto di lui - Sento il profumo della distruzione salire fin qui ... -

- Già, poter controllare i cieli in quel modo ... - Constatò Jura incrociando le braccia sul petto - Bisogna ammettere che nonostante tutto siamo stati molto fortunati. Zero era terrificante, ma quel ragazzo, il master di Crime Sorcière, è un autentico mostro. Non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe diventare con qualche anno di allenamento in più ed un altro po' d'esperienza. Spero che il Consiglio decida presto cosa fare con quella gentaglia. -

Erza avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa, spiegare al mago che Jellal non era un mostro e che quelli di Crime Sorcière non erano gentaglia, ma Jura l'anticipò girandosi verso di lei con un sorriso - Tuttavia sono ancora più stupito per quello che hai fatto tu. Le voci su Titania non sono poi così infondate; dopo aver battuto Jose e fermato Nirvana potresti tentare di prendere un posto tra i dieci maghi sacri. - Erza ammutolì, non sapendo se sentirsi lusingata o imbarazzata per aver ricevuto un simile complimento. Per fortuna a trarla fuor di dubbio ci pensò la voce di Gajeel - Lo sentite anche voi? - Tutti i maghi si girarono verso di lui senza capire di cosa stesse parlando. - Est. - Ma quando il dragon slayer indicò l'orizzonte apparve evidente che c'era qualcosa: una fitta schiera di puntini neri che si muoveva nella loro direzione.

- Sono navi volanti del Consiglio. - Confermò Hibiky attivando i suoi poteri giusto quel tanto che bastava per raccogliere i dati necessari - Siamo salvi. -


	29. Una gilda per una promessa

**Il segreto di Wendy ormai è stato svelato, poche righe ancora per conoscerlo tutto. Buona lettura!**

**Una gilda per una promessa**

_Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<em>

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending_

_(My happy ending - Avril Lavigne)_

L'apparizione di Nirvana ed il suo crollo non potevano passare inosservati e ben preso richiamarono sul posto i cavalieri runici e gli uomini del Consiglio. Per fortuna questa volta Erza non fu costretta a subire né la predica né lo sguardo severo di Lahar, ma raccontare ai nuovi arrivati quello che era appena successo non le costò meno fatica. La cosa che le fece più male fu quella di dover contribuire personalmente agli identikit dei suoi amici di Crime Sorcière, benché non potesse fare diversamente. Doveva mantenere la sua copertura anche se questo significava demolire parte della loro. Sapeva che i suoi compagni erano in gamba e sperava che se la sarebbero cavata anche così.

Erza ebbe anche molta paura che Wendy o Juvia potessero fare qualche passo falso e dare qualche informazione che potesse mettere il Consiglio sulle sue tracce o su quelle del resto di Crime Sorcière, ma non accadde niente del genere. L'interrogatorio passò anche se dopo interminabili ore ed il Consiglio li lasciò liberi di raggiungere il villaggio più vicino per recuperare le energie. Non a caso si trattava di quello di Cait Shelter che Brain aveva tentato di distruggere.

Wendy gli fece volentieri da guida lungo il sentiero e quando le gilde arrivarono a destinazione si ritrovarono davanti ad uno spettacolo incredibile. L'intero villaggio era costituito da alte capanne fatte di pelli e legno e tutto aveva un'aria antica e tribale. L'intera comunità faceva parte della gilda di Cait Shelter, ma la maggior parte delle persone viveva grazie alla caccia, la tessitura e l'agricoltura.

Gli eredi dei Nirvit li stavano aspettando nella piazza centrale e li accolsero con un sorriso, ringraziandoli per quello che avevano fatto, ma quando Wendy provò a chiedere spiegazioni a qualcuno dei suoi compagni gli uomini e le donne della tribù si fecero subito da parte per lasciar passare un vecchio. Aveva una lunga barba bianca e la testa decorata da un copricapo ricco di penne rosse e viola.

- Master Rorbaul! - Esclamò Wendy non appena lo vide, ma il vecchio la mise a tacere poggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla testa. Doveva fare prima gli onori di casa ai nuovi arrivati. - Fairy Tail, Blu Pegasus, Lamia Scale, congratulazioni per aver battuto gli Oracion Seis e fermato Nirvana. Vi siamo immensamente grati. -

L'affermazione del vecchio master riempì immediatamente i maghi d'orgoglio, specialmente Ichiya ed i suoi seguaci, che avendo visto tante belle donne tutte insieme, non potevano più resistere all'idea di fare un party.

- Ma siamo anche immensamente dispiaciuti per avervi nascosto la verità sulla tribù dei Nirvit ed avervi causato tanti guai. - Continuò Rorbaul facendo un passo indietro per guardare meglio Wendy e Carla.

- E soprattutto per aver ingannato voi due. -

- No, non importa ... - Lo rassicurò la bambina - Avevate i vostri buoni motivi, forse era pericoloso per me sapere ogni cosa ... -

Ma Rorbaul scosse la testa - Cara Wendy, mi rendo conto che quello che stai per sentire potrebbe offenderti o farti arrabbiare, ma temo sia giunto il momento di conoscere tutta la verità. -

- Cioè? -

Il vecchio lanciò un sospiro prima di riprendere a parlare - Le informazioni che avevano gli Oracion Seis non erano esatte. Noi non siamo i discendenti della tribù dei Nirvit, noi siamo i Nirvit. Il vero colpevole della costruzione di Nirvana, cento anni fa, sono stato io. -

Per un attimo quella scioccante rivelazione ammutolì tutti i presenti. Perfino Erza si ritrovò con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore mente Wendy incespicava con le parole - Da ... Davvero? -

- Sì. - Continuò il master, guardandola bonariamente. Era come se di colpo si fosse dimenticato delle altre gilde che assistevano al loro dialogo. - Cento anni fa, nel tentativo di fermare le terribili guerre che scuotevano questo paese a causa di Zaref, fui io a creare la magia di Nirvana. Quella città divenne la nostra casa e la nostra nazione: un simbolo di pace per molti anni, ma ogni grande potere ha i suoi lati oscuri. - Rorbaul scosse la testa - Per ogni oscurità che aveva trasformato in luce, Nirvana aveva accumulato su di sé sempre e sempre più lati oscuri e noi non lo capimmo se non quando fu troppo tardi. L'oscurità che Nirvana aveva scacciato dai suoi obiettivi si era venuta a stabilire in mezzo ai Nirvit. Fu l'inferno: combattemmo tra di noi quasi fino all'estinzione. Io fui l'unico a sopravvivere ... No, suppongo che ormai nemmeno questo sia vero ... Anche il mio corpo si è dissolto qualche tempo fa, di me non rimane altro che poco più di uno spirito. In modo da pagare per i peccati che ho commesso e per trovare qualcuno con abbastanza potere per distruggere Nirvana, cosa che non potevo più fare, ho vegliato sulla Wrath Forest per cento anni. Adesso il mio compito è finalmente finito. - Rorbaul concluse il suo discorso con un sorriso, ma non appena la sua voce si spense i vari membri della tribù attorno a lui cominciarono a sparire, dissolvendosi uno ad uno. La scena strappò un grido di stupore ai maghi presenti ma Wendy reagì più rapidamente di tutti, gettandosi in mezzo ai suoi compagni e cercando disperatamente di afferrarli - Magna! Pepel! Che sta succedendo? Perché state? -

A fermarla fu il braccio di Rorbaul - Mi dispiace di averti ingannato Wendy, tutti i componenti di questa gilda non erano altro che un'illusione creata da me. - La piccola sollevò uno sguardo disperato sul suo vecchio master, ma quello continuò a spiegarle la storia con un sorriso - In modo da poter vegliare su Nirvana avevo deciso di vivere da solo in questo villaggio abbandonato, ma sette anni fa un giovane uomo ti portò qui da me. Era così disperato! Non poteva tenerti con lui perché se lo avesse fatto tutto ciò che ti attendeva sarebbe stato un destino oscuro e pericoloso. Ho avuto come l'impressione che avesse ragione ed anche se avevo giurato di condurre una vita solitaria, accettai di prenderti con me. Come potevo dirgli di no? Quel ragazzo ti aveva promesso che ti avrebbe portato in una gilda ed io ho creato una gilda per te e per mantenere la sua promessa. -

A quelle parole Wendy sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore ma non riuscì a replicare in tempo. Fu Erza quella a prendere la parola - Perché hai deciso di accontentarlo se hai percepito che in lui c'era davvero qualcosa che non andava? -

Lo sguardo di Rorbaul si appuntò rapidamente su di lei, studiandola per qualche istante prima di riprendere a parlare. Per un attimo Erza ebbe l'impressione che lo spirito le avesse visto direttamente dentro.

- Ascolta bene quello che sto per dirti, ragazza. Ascoltatelo tutti. - Ricominciò lo spirito - Vedendo quel giovane mi è sembrato di rivedere me. Ho avuto l'impressione che si trattasse di qualcuno disposto a prendere disperatamente su di sé tutte le colpe, tutti i peccati e tutte le ombre di questo mondo pur di salvare coloro che amava. Ma una sola persona non può reggere il peso del mondo. Né una, né nove, né quindici. Nemmeno una gilda intera. È una questione d'equilibrio, dove c'è luce c'è anche altrettanta ombra. Il male non potrà mai scomparire dal mondo, dobbiamo solo imparare farne il meno possibile. -

Era ... Era davvero tutto finto?

- Wendy, Carla. - Le richiamò Rorbaul, costringendole ad alzare la testa - Non siate tristi: non avete più bisogno di compagni immaginari. - E fu allora che il suo dito si appuntò sui maghi alle loro spalle - Avete trovato dei veri compagni con cui stare. Il vostro futuro vi aspetta: sta cominciando adesso. - E così il vecchio spirito fece un ultimo sorriso, un sorriso pieno di gioia e liberazione, prima di svanire definitivamente nel nulla. La voce di Wendy fu l'unica cosa a fargli eco, strillando inutilmente il suo nome. Alla fine la ragazzina crollò in ginocchio, fiumi di lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance, ma ancora una volta, prima che qualcuno potesse decidere cosa fare e cosa dirle, fu Erza quella a reagire, serrandola stretta tra le braccia.

- È sempre triste lasciare quelli che amiamo, ma il tuo master aveva ragione: non sei più sola, tu vieni a Magnolia con me. - La ragazzina si girò a guardare Erza con una punta di incredulità, ma la maga la strinse più forte, sussurrandole all'orecchio in modo che nessuno potesse sentirla - Jellal mi ha raccontato di te. Parleremo di lui più tardi. - Ed a quelle parole gli occhi di Wendy si illuminarono. Aveva appena perso tutto il suo mondo, ma aveva già trovato una nuova casa. Anche Erza le sorrise, sentendo le voci dei suoi compagni che esultavano per essersi accaparrati la piccola dragon slayer prima delle altre gilde, ma sorrise tra sè e sè anche per essere appena riuscita a compiere parte della missione che Jellel le aveva affidato. Quando Erza si alzò, teneva ancora Wendy saldamente stretta per mano. Attorno ai maghi ormai non rimaneva più niente, né spiriti, né illusioni, perfino il villaggio adesso mostrava il suo vero aspetto: nient'altro che rovine. Se stavano cercando un posto in cui riposare, non era di certo quello.

- A quanto pare non ha più senso rimanere qui. Voi di Blu Pegasus non avevate un bombardiere magico o qualcosa di simile nei paraggi? Potreste darci un passaggio fino a Magnolia? -

- Ma certo mia adorata! - Fu l'immediata risposta di Ichiya.

- Gli Oracion Seis hanno distrutto Christina. - Ma Hibiky lo ammutolì quasi subito. - Ho controllato con il mio database magico e a quanto pare l'avevano già distrutta ancor prima di attaccarci alla villa. -

Come non detto! Erza lanciò un sospiro - Allora non ci resta che camminare: abbiamo ancora alcune ore di luce. Se ci mettiamo in cammino adesso possiamo raggiungere la città più vicina e prendere un treno. Vogliamo fare la strada insieme? -

Anche se l'idea di camminare ancora non era il massimo, sia Blu Pegasus che Lamia Scale accettarono la sua proposta, avviandosi lentamente lungo la strada. - Comincia ad andare anche tu. - Erza diede un colpetto a Wendy per rassicurarla e metterla in moto. Aveva notato che qualcuno era rimasto indietro, ancora fermo in mezzo alla piazza: si trattava di Juvia e Gajeel.

- Spiriti. - Il dragon slayer scosse la testa vedendola avvicinarsi - Che potere incredibile per creare un illusione del genere. -

- E aggiungi Nirvana alla lista. - Gli fece notare Erza - Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me Gajeel. -

E a quelle parole il mago aggrottò un sopracciglio.

- Mi posso fidare solo del tuo naso. - Continuò Erza ma solo per essere anticipata di netto.

- Vuoi che faccia un giro in zona per controllare se è davvero tutto a posto? -

- Sì. -

- Allora ci vediamo alla gilda tra qualche giorno. - Gajeel non esitò oltre a girarsi e a tornare indietro, con Panther alle calcagna.

- Non farti vedere dai cavalieri runici. -

Ma il mago alzò una mano per rassicurarla. Si girò solo per un breve istante per chiederle se voleva che cercasse anche tracce di Crime Sorcière.

- Il master ci ha raccomandati di stargli lontani. Se vogliono trovarli che ci pensino quelli del Consiglio. - E Gajeel non aggiunse altro prima di allontanarsi definitivamente. Erza aspettò ancora qualche istante che fosse andato via, prima di cogliere Juvia di sorpresa e strattonarla via per un braccio.

- Ho visto la faccia che hai fatto quando hai visto il master di Crime Sorcière. - Le sussurrò Erza all'orecchio - So che non hai rivelato niente ai cavalieri runici, ma non appena saremo arrivate a Magnolia farai quattro chiacchiere con me. Fino ad allora sta in silenzio. - E alla maga d'acqua non restò altro che annuire.


	30. Egoista

**Ci sono posizioni che è davvero difficile mantenere. Io per esempio non potrei mai resistere in una posizione come quella di Erza in questa storia. Non mi piace mentire e non lo faccio mai. Però ho un certo talento, quando mi serve una bugia la faccio sempre franca!**

**Egoista**

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<br>Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
>Oh, but God I wanna let it go<br>_

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
>Anything is better than to be alone<br>And in the end I guess I had to fall  
>(Lithium - Evanescence)<em>

Il resto del viaggio verso Magnolia trascorse tra momenti di silenzio e di accesa discussione. Gray raccontò loro del suo incontro con Ultear e di come la cosa lo avesse lasciato particolarmente confuso. Natsu invece, non fece altro che maledire Crime Sorcière ed il suo master per avergli rovinato il lavoro. A quanto pare Wendy conosceva un incantesimo per alleviare il suo mal di veicolo, ma di sicuro dopo aver sentito tutte le imprecazioni di cui era capace non lo avrebbe mai più usato su di lui al ritorno da una missione fallimentare. La piccola dragon slayer si limitò a qualche chiacchiera senza importanza, aspettando ansiosamente il momento di vedere la sua nuova casa e di poter parlare in disparte con Erza di Jellal. Happy ci provò tutto il tempo con Carla, come se non avesse mai visto una gatta femmina in tutta la sua vita, ma solo per beccarsi un bel graffio sul muso. Juvia restò in silenzio con i pugni chiusi, premuti sulle ginocchia, limitandosi a lanciare di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo verso Erza e qualcuno fuori dal finestrino, pregando che il viaggio finisse il più presto possibile. Lucy parlò anche lei molto poco: era la più turbata di tutti, avendo visto morire per la prima volta qualcuno davanti ai suoi occhi, anche se si trattava di una persona orribile e imperdonabile come Angel. Ma c'era un'altra ragione per cui la maga celeste si sentiva confusa: era certa che quelli di Crime Sorcière fossero venuti ad aiutarli dopo l'imboscata degli Oracion Seis. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Sho che le porgeva una delle sue carte per usarla come arma di difesa, dato che ormai aveva esaurito tutto il suo potere magico. Lei era l'unica abbastanza perspicace per essere andata vicino alla verità, ma Natsu la fece ricredere quasi subito, continuando con il suo misto di imprecazioni e minacce.

Erza infine passò il resto del viaggio in treno a rimuginare su quanto era accaduto e sulla storia degli Oracion Seis, che come lei venivano dalla Torre del Paradiso. Era vero che durante quegli anni le erano accadute molte cose, ma come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi di quelle persone? Come avevano fatto anche Jellal e gli altri? Più ci ripensava, più i ricordi tornavano a lei ...

_Sin dai suoi primi giorni di prigionia alla Torre, Erza rimase colpita dal gran numero di schiavi imprigionati nelle celle sul suo stesso piano. L'idea che ce ne fossero molti di più rinchiusi negli altri livelli della Torre la faceva rabbrividire. _

_C'era gente d'ogni tipo ma specialmente vecchi, donne e ragazzini. A volte Erza li guardava e si domandava da dove venissero, cosa facevano e come vivevano prima di arrivare lì. Si chiedeva se erano stati catturati come lei e se avevano perso qualcuno di caro. _

_Tra tutti gli ospiti della Torre del Paradiso, quello che l'aveva colpita di più era un uomo nella cella di fronte, magro, scheletrico e con gli occhi infossati. Passava tutto il suo tempo libero a camminare avanti e indietro lungo le sbarre, a volte perfino di notte, come un animale in gabbia. Ad Erza faceva paura ed allo stesso tempo molta pena. Aveva provato a parlargli una volta e a tendergli un pezzetto di pane ma lui l'aveva ignorata. La piccola Erza lo guardava e si chiedeva perché si comportasse così._

_- Che cos'ha quel signore? -_

_- È matto. - Le rispose alla fine Sho muovendosi un dito intorno alla tempia - Non parla mai con nessuno, arrenditi. -_

_- Ma Jellal gli ha dato lo stesso un soprannome: Grim Reaper. - Le sussurrò Richard all'orecchio - Perché è spaventoso come il cupo mietitore! -_

_L'uomo, stava camminando avanti e indietro come sempre, quando un giorno si fermò di colpo. Si attaccò con le mani alle sbarre e gli occhi sgranati. Erza lo stava fissando e per un attimo ebbe come l'impressione che i loro sguardi si fossero finalmente incrociati e che l'uomo l'avesse vista per la prima volta. Disse una sola cosa - La tempesta sta arrivando. - Poi si mise a gridare d'esultanza e a sbattere la testa contro le sbarre come un matto. Le guardie sopraggiunsero quasi subito e visto che non riuscivano a farlo smettere, lo colpirono con una delle loro lunghe lance dietro la testa e lo trascinarono via come un peso morto. Quella fu l'ultima volta che Erza ed i ragazzi della Torre videro Grim Reaper, ma proprio come lui aveva preannunciato, quella notte la tempesta arrivò per davvero sibilando contro la struttura e agitando il mare, mentre il vento e la pioggia si infilavano tra le fessure ed i lampi illuminavano tutto._

Erza si passò una mano sulla faccia nel sonno, ricordando come quella notte non fosse riuscita a staccarsi da Jellal nemmeno per un istante ...

_- Hai dato un soprannome a tutti? -_

_Jellal annuì con aria fiera - Ci sono un sacco di ragazzini come noi nelle altre celle, volevo provare a parlare con loro, ma nessuno mi ha mai risposto. Non conoscevo il loro nome così me ne sono inventato uno per tutti. -_

_- Come hai fatto con me. - Sorrise Erza costringendolo a grattarsi la testa imbarazzato - Con te è stato un po' diverso ... Eri tu che non ricordavi il tuo cognome ... -_

_- È sempre stato troppo lungo per impararlo. - Confessò Kagura ed il fratello l'appoggiò annuendo con forza. Volevano giustificarsi anche loro per non ricordare il secondo nome della loro amica. - Era qualcosa del tipo ... - E Kagura fece uno strano verso a metà tra un ululato di un lupo ed una frana strappando un sorriso anche agli altri ragazzini._

_- Come li hai chiamati? - Chiese Erza e Jellal si infilò con una mano tra le sbarre cercando di indicare la cella in fondo al corridoio. - C'è quella ragazzina che colleziona le penne dei gabbiani che cadono tra le sbarre. La vedi? Quella coi capelli chiari! -_

_Erza si sporse anche lei, sbirciando nella direzione indicata._

_- Angel. - Annunciò Jellal per poi spostare il dito in direzione di un altro bambino nella medesima cella. Aveva raccolto uno strano serpentello viola e lo teneva sempre con sé, proteggendolo da tutti gli altri compagni. Sembrava che oltre al suo piccolo amico non potesse vedere nessuno. - Cobra. - Lo battezzò Jellal, prima di staccarsi dalle sbarre per andare dall'altro capo della cella e puntare verso quella nella direzione opposta._

_- Racer. - _

_Era il bambino che Erza vedeva correre sempre per primo a prendere la sua razione alle sbarre._

_- E poi c'è Midnight: è quello che dorme sempre. Ogni volta che lo chiamo si gira dall'altra parte. - Sospirò Jellal con una punta di delusione, ma Erza si soffermò un po' in più con lo sguardo sul ragazzino sdraiato accanto alle sbarre. Allungò anche lei una mano per provare a salutarlo, sussurrando - Ciao, Midnight! - Ma come previsto l'interessato si girò di spalle, ignorandola per continuare a dormire. Fu allora che una guardia di ronda passò per il corridoio, battendo il manico della sua lancia a terra e costringendola a ritirare precipitosamente la mano dentro le sbarre._

_- Shhh ... - Sibilò la guardia prima di continuare il suo giro. Non c'era alcun dubbio che con quelle persone orribili di ronda lungo tutto il corridoio, i prigionieri avessero paura di parlare da una cella all'altra. Erza poteva vederne altre tre oltre alla sua, ma quei prigionieri per lei erano tutti completi sconosciuti. _

_Pian piano Midnight, Angel, Cobra e Racer scomparvero a loro volta dalla Torre. Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che Brain aveva notato in loro delle potenzialità e che li aveva portati via con sé. Tutti pensarono semplicemente che fossero morti e finirono per scordarsi di loro, Erza inclusa._

La maga si ritrovò a fissare il paesaggio che scorreva oltre il finestrino, illuminato dalla luce della luna con le lacrime agli occhi. Il diritto di piangere come una persona normale era un'altra delle cose che la Torre del Paradiso si era presa da lei, perché nonostante la magia di Jellal che le aveva restituito la vista a destra, le lacrime sgorgavano soltanto dall'occhio vero, quello sinistro.

Nel buio del vagone si erano tutti addormentati, Juvia stretta a Wendy, Carla in braccio alla ragazzina ed Happy su un cuscino. Gray stava a bocca aperta accanto a lei, Lucy con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Natsu e le dita strette attorno al suo mazzo di chiavi. No, forse non si erano tutti addormentati. Il dragon slayer era sveglio e la stava fissando. A quanto pare nonostante l'incantesimo di Wendy lo avesse guarito dalla nausea, non era riuscito comunque a regalargli il sonno.

- Hai avuto un incubo? -

Erza si asciugò le lacrime via con una mano - Sono una persona orribile Natsu ... -

- Ti senti in colpa per quello che è successo in missione? Se è per questo nemmeno noi siamo stati migliori. -

- No ... È che ... Perché diavolo ti fidi tanto di me? Oh, accidenti, perché si fidano tutti così tanto di me? - Sibilò Erza senza nemmeno sapere cosa stesse dicendo - Perché credete così tanto in me? Non riuscite a vedere che sono un completo disastro? -

- Ci fidiamo di te perché vediamo il modo in cui ti impegni. -

- Una persona che si impegna non è necessariamente una brava persona! -

- Ci fidiamo perché vediamo il modo in cui ti impegni per la gilda. -

- Io non mi impegno per la gilda! - Sbottò Erza - Sono una persona egoista, in tutti questi anni ho pensato soltanto a diventare più forte. Volevo essere più forte di tutti perché solo così avrei potuto ottenere finalmente la mia libertà e difendermi da chiunque avesse provato a portarmela via! - Non sapeva cosa si aspettasse sibilando in quel modo ma Natsu la stupì lanciando un sospiro - Come se qualcuno potesse credere che sei una persona egoista dopo il casino che hai fatto per difendere Lucy. Mettiamola così Erza: anche se non ti fidi abbastanza di te stessa, noi siamo tuoi amici ed è nostro compito aiutarti a credere in te e se non la smetti di dubitare, allora saremo costretti a credere ancora più forte per convincerti. Non prendertela troppo per come è andata. - Era strano sentirselo dire da qualcuno così furioso fino a poche ore prima - Se un giorno o l'altro dovessi davvero imboccare la strada sbagliata, verremo a prenderti con la forza e ti riporteremo indietro. - Natsu sorrideva per incoraggiarla, senza sapere che Erza era già sulla strada sbagliata praticamente da sempre. Disarmata da tanta fiducia, la maga non riuscì a fare altro che passarsi di nuovo una mano sulla faccia per spazzare via le ultime lacrime e mentire ancora, per l'ennesima volta - Grazie. -


	31. Bloodhound

**Lahar in questa fiction gioca il ruolo dell'instancabile difensore della giustizia. Il suo personaggio mi piace e onestamente non sono tanto d'accordo con il ruolo che Mashima gli ha riservato. Ma pazienza! Lui è quello che comanda, se non avesse inventato Fairy Tail io non sarei qui a scrivere fanfiction. P.s. In questo capitolo anche Ultear è a lavoro, tramando tra le file del Consiglio.**

**Bloodhound**

Su Era, la grande capitale magica di Fiore, quel giorno c'era un cielo denso e plumbeo e la pioggia si abbatteva su tutta la città con un ritmo fluido, ma monotono.

In un certo senso, il regno di Fiore aveva due capitali. La prima era la grande e maestosa Crocus, dove risiedeva il re e che si diceva fosse così bella e variopinta, da sembrare un gigantesco fiore se vista dall'alto. La seconda era Era, dove risiedeva il Consiglio di Magia, l'organo amministrativo che si occupava di regolare l'attività di tutti i maghi e le gilde della regione. Il Consiglio era composto da dieci membri, più un presidente, cinque maghi e cinque esperti senza poteri, per mantenere gli interessi dei due gruppi quanto più equilibrati possibile.

La sede del Consiglio era una città sempre attiva e traboccante di vita a causa delle sue biblioteche e scuole di magia. Anche sotto quella pioggia battente maghi, apprendisti e cavalieri runici, continuavano a correre da un angolo all'altro delle strade. Ma c'era qualcun altro che quel giorno non riusciva a stare fermo e continuava a camminare avanti e indietro lungo uno dei corridoi del grande palazzo del Consiglio. La vetrata che si ergeva accanto a lui, lo illuminava con la sua luce fioca mentre la pioggia non accennava a fermarsi e ad infrangersi contro il vetro.

- Smettila Lahar, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa. -

- Nessuno ti ha chiesto di venirmi a guardare, Doranbolt. -

Mentre il giovane consigliere continuava a comportarsi come un'animale in gabbia, un altro giovane uomo, con indosso gli abiti del Consiglio, si era andato a mettere dalla parte opposta della vetrata, appoggiandosi con la schiena ad una delle tante colonne che sostenevano il corridoio. Aveva i capelli neri e corti e gli occhi scuri con una cicatrice sul viso.

- Sono venuto a cercarti soltanto perché sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. - Cominciò Doranbolt.

- Se non ti va di parlarne, mi trovo subito qualcos'altro da fare. Qui ad Era le scartoffie non mancano mai e nemmeno i convegni e tutta questa roba che odio. -

- Hai ragione, questo Consiglio ci opprime con dei lavori inutili, ma quando si tratta di cose serie sembra non volersene mai occupare come si deve. - Lahar si fermò, girandosi in direzione del compagno. - Ho letto il rapporto di quello che è accaduto nella missione Nirvana. - Annunciò gravemente - Le gilde che avevamo inviato non sono riuscite a catturare nemmeno un mago degli Oracion Seis. Per giunta Crime Sorcière è improvvisamente apparsa sulla scena e si è presa gioco di noi, sterminando tutti i maghi oscuri che c'erano in campo. Tutta la missione è stata un fallimento, un buco nell'acqua. - Ma Doranbolt si limitò a scuotere la testa - Immagino il tuo disappunto, ma alla fine Nirvana è stato distrutto e grazie agli interrogatori adesso abbiamo gli identikit di alcuni di quei criminali. Non capisco perché tu sia qui da sta mattina a rimuginarci sopra. -

- Crime Sorcière. - Sibilò il consigliere riprendendo a camminare - Non riesco a capire quali siano le sue intenzioni. Fino ad ora abbiamo supposto che volessero sterminare tutti i rivali per ottenere il controllo assoluto degli affari oscuri nella regione. Ma se avessero davvero desiderato il potere allora avrebbero dovuto prendere Nirvana, non distruggerlo! -

- Io l'ho sempre detto che non era questo che cercavano. - Doranbolt scosse di nuovo la testa - Nelle loro azioni c'è sempre stato qualcosa di troppo eclatante per essere un regolamento di conti. Sembra che si comportino come un gruppo di giustizieri oscuri e che il loro vero obiettivo, in realtà, sia quello di sradicare il male da Fiore. Forse il Consiglio dovrebbe prendere un po' più sul serio questo problema e cominciare a usare a sua volta il pugno di ferro. -

- Anche io sono d'accordo sul fatto che il Consiglio sia troppo morbido coi criminali. Non mi è mai piaciuta la sua politica di evitare di dare la caccia alle gilde oscure, per evitare allo stesso tempo di causare qualche sanguinosa guerra magica. Ma sarebbe uno sbaglio imperdonabile pensare che quelli come Crime Sorcière possano essere la risposta! - Per un attimo Lahar alzò la voce, senza curarsi nemmeno che qualcuno oltre a Doranbolt potesse sentirlo. - Loro sono il prodotto perverso delle disattenzioni del Consiglio: se non ci si occupa di combattere il male attraverso la giustizia ecco insorgere altri tipi di "giustizieri". -

- Sì, questo è naturale. - Acconsentì l'altro consigliere - Quando tutti si possono fare giustizia da soli, allora significa che non c'è vera giustizia. Piuttosto, non ti pare sospetto che Fairy Tail sia stata coinvolta in un paio di episodi con Crime Sorcière? Che cosa ti è parso della gilda? Le alte sfere non ti hanno mandato lì qualche settimana fa? -

- Sì è vero, per un'azione dimostrativa contro una delle sue esponenti più famose. - Confermò Lahar - Devo ammettere che, anche se nei Cavalieri Runici non sono ammesse donne, una con uno sguardo così fiero potrebbe essere un buon capitano. -

- Allora ti è piaciuta! Fairy Tail ti ha fatto un impressione positiva! - Ridacchiò Doranbolt ma solo per irritare ancora di più l'altro consigliere - Niente affatto! Anche se si parla bene di Makarow, Fairy Tail è un ritrovo di sbandati che continua a causare problemi a questo paese. Gran Doma avrebbe già dovuto smantellarla da tempo, tuttavia non c'è abbastanza per supporre un suo coinvolgimento; anche altre gilde in passato hanno sfiorato Crime Sorcière. Quei maghi sono troppo astuti per farsi coinvolgere nelle vicende di una gilda tanto caotica da attirare l'attenzione su di loro. -

- Sai come si dice: il diavolo è così furbo che si nasconde dove meno te lo aspetti. - E quell'ultimo mezzo sorriso di Doranbolt attirò definitivamente l'attenzione di Lahar - Anche se nemmeno io ho prove per quello che sto dicendo. - Ecco perché Lahar amava tanto discutere con Doranbolt e lo considerava il suo miglior amico. Erano così diversi tra loro che sembrava quasi che Doranbolt potesse vedere tutto quello che gli sfuggiva. Entrambi facevano parte del Consiglio, questo era vero, ma vi erano arrivati passando per strade completamente opposte. Lahar era nato in una famiglia nobile e per anni aveva servito come capitano dei cavalieri runici di stanza ad Era. Alla fine era stato ammesso tra i componenti senza magia del Consiglio, perché nonostante non avesse poteri, aveva studiato molto la magia ed era sempre stato in grado di guidare la sua squadra anche contro i maghi più ribelli. Sul campo Lahar era così efficiente da essersi guadagnato il soprannome di Bloodhound: quando dava la caccia ad una preda non la mollava mai fino a che non veniva arrestata. Doranbolt invece era diverso, anche se era nato a sua volta in una buona famiglia. Lui era un ottimo mago ed aveva un intuito eccezionale. A volte, Lahar si domandava come fosse arrivato fin lì, visto quanto era insofferente alle convenzioni ed ai protocolli. No, in realtà Lahar si domandava molto spesso come avessero fatto entrambi ad essere eletti tra le file del Consiglio, quando non condividevano un bel nulla della sua politica.

- Oltretutto ... - Continuò Doranbolt, facendosi più vicino e sussurrando a bassa voce - Anche se ci fosse un legame tra Crime Sorcière e Fairy Tail o qualcuna delle altre gilde legali, ho paura che questo sia solo un problema secondario. -

Lahar non gli rispose, ma gli appuntò addosso uno sguardo ancora più severo ed indagatore di quello precedente.

- Pensaci un attimo. - Gli sussurrò l'amico - Se avessero avuto un contatto soltanto con le gilde non avrebbero potuto scoprire tante informazioni. Le gilde erano in possesso dei dati sugli Oracion Seis e del piano concordato col Cosiglio ma non potevano sapere di Zero, visto che i vecchi avevano deciso di mantenere quell'informazione top secret. È vero che ogni gilda oscura ha i suoi informatori ma io mi domando lo stesso da dove sia trapelata quella notizia. -

- Credi che ci sia una talpa? CHE ACCIDENTI STAI D! - Cominciò Lahar ma l'altro si portò un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo. Una cosa del genere era assurda, impensabile, pura follia! Il giovane capitano si sentiva così indignato per quello che aveva appena sentito, che fu costretto a mordersi la lingua per non gridare e ribattere con una raffica di proteste. Gli uomini del Consiglio potevano pure essere vecchi assetati di potere e con scarsa volontà di agire, ma erano uomini altamente selezionati e che non avrebbero mai compromesso la loro carriera in un modo tanto vile.

- Ti ho proposto solo di pensarci un attimo. Sono tutte supposizioni, in fondo. - Continuò Doranbolt nonostante quella non fosse una conversazione degna d'essere tenuta in un corridoio, visto il modo in cui tutto il palazzo pullulava di occhi e orecchie. - Non è strano che Crime Sorcière sia sempre un passo avanti a noi? Ogni volta che il Consiglio sembra sul punto di smantellare un obiettivo, ecco che quelli della Cs arrivano per primi e fanno piazza pulita. Se guardi nei file, Lahar, gli ultimi quattro anni sono stati uno scatafascio. Abbiamo ricostruito i traffici di circa ottanta gilde oscure: oltre cinquanta le ha fatte sparire Crime Sorcière. È una sproporzione troppo grande. -

- Perché non hai esposto i tuoi dubbi al Presidente? -

- Parlo con te perché sei l'unico di cui mi fido. - Doranbolt zittì ancora una volta l'amico con un sibilo - E Gran Doma è quello con cui vorrei parlare di meno, dato che la serie di sconfitte del Consiglio è cominciata proprio quattro anni fa quando è miracolosamente tornato dalla tomba. -

Lahar si fermò, ricordando l'episodio. Non era ancora entrato nel Consiglio ma se ne era fatto un gran parlare ad Era, fin tra le fila dei cavalieri. Gran Doma si era gravemente ammalato ed era stato costretto a lasciare vuoto il seggio di presidente per alcuni mesi. Visto che ormai l'uomo era molto anziano, tutti avevano pensato che fosse giunta la sua ora, ma invece il mago si era inaspettatamente ripreso, tornando a governare il Consiglio con il solito pugno di ferro. Eccezion fatta per il gran numero di fallimenti che aveva collezionato nella politica delle gilde oscure.

- Tu sei troppo abituato alla mentalità del cavaliere, amico mio, e questo ti rende un tantino servile. - Aggiunse Doranbolt - Ti difi troppo dei tuoi capi e saresti pronto a sacrificare la vita per loro. Ma io sono cresciuto con i maghi e sono abituato a manipolare gli altri. Anche se non posso leggere direttamente nelle loro teste ho visto come funziona il cervello degli uomini e quante trame si nascondono sotto la superficie. Non sarei stupito se fosse proprio Gran Doma la talpa, quello che in cambio di una nuova vita, si è venduto l'anima al Diavolo di Crime Sorcière. -

Quindi, secondo Doranbolt, non era un uomo qualsiasi quello che minacciava la sicurezza di Fiore, ma il Presidente in persona del Consiglio. Davvero oltraggioso come pensiero, davvero, ma più Lahar ci rimuginava più la cosa iniziava a turbarlo. Così come la pioggia batteva con forza contro i vetri del corridoio, così i suoi pensieri sbattevano vorticosamente contro le pareti della sua testa.

- Hai ragione, Doranbolt. Forse mi comporto ancora come il vecchio capitano di un plotone senza rendermi conto dell'ambiente in cui ci troviamo. - Ammise alla fine il giovane - Mi illudo che gli uomini che dovrebbero guidarmi siano arrivati al loro seggio grazie alle loro abilità e al loro impegno e non a causa di sporche macchinazioni. Ma non condivido ciò che hai detto suoi cavalieri; quelli che si vendono cecamente ai loro padroni si chiamano servi e io non sono il sevo di nessuno: l'unica cosa a cui ho giurato fedeltà è la giustizia e non ho paura di affrontare i nemici di questo paese. - E detto questo Lahar non esitò oltre a lanciarsi a lunghi passi per il corridoio, il mantello che gli sventolava dietro e Doranbolt che gli gridava di fermarsi.

- Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Dove vai, imbecille? -

- Vado a parlarne con chi di dovere. - Fu l'unica cosa che Lahar si degnò di rispondere.

- Sei pazzo? Non hai capito che cosa ti ho detto? - Ma ormai era troppo tardi: quando Doranbolt lo raggiunse l'amico aveva già spalancato la porta dello studio riservato al Presidente, nonostante i due cavalieri runici posti di guardia. Doranbolt si ritrovò letteralmente anche lui sulla soglia, costretto ad imitare Lahar che si inchinava.

- Che cosa volete voi due? - Ad accoglierli fu una voce roca e severa. Suduto dietro la scrivania, con una grande vetrata alle spalle, c'era un vecchio con dei lunghi capelli grigi ed una barba grigia ancora più lunga. La sua figura emanava un'aura di severità così come faceva tutto l'arredamento della stanza e quella sfera di cristallo sempre in bella mostra accanto a lui, da cui sembrava controllasse tutto il destino di Fiore. Ogni volta che si entrava nel suo studio, non si poteva fare a meno di rimanere impressionati dal gran numero di scartoffie a cui stava lavorando: perfino in quel momento Gran Doma stingeva un plico tra le dita.

- Allora? Vi ho chiesto cosa volete! -

- Mi dispiace per averla disturbata, signore. - Cominciò Lahar infilandosi una mano sotto il mantello - Ma c'era una cosa di cui volevo parlarle. - Il suo movimento fu così inaspettato e fulmineo che nessuno riuscì a fermarlo, né le guardie, né Doranbolt, né Gran Doma in persona. Lahar si sfilò dalle vesti una pergamena gettandola ai piedi della scrivania. Su di essa era impresso un sigillo molto semplice, ma che il cavaliere aveva utilizzato innumerevoli volte durante le sue missioni e la caccia ai criminali; ne portava sempre uno con sè per ogni evenienza.

Le guardie gridarono, ma furono subito zittite da un fascio di luce abbagliante, così come tutti i presenti nella stanza. Solo Lahar non arretrò, protetto com'era dagli occhiali magici che usava ogni giorno, ma la sua espressione si fece subito il ritratto dello stupore.

Quando la luce si dissolse, apparve evidente che dietro la scrivania non c'era più il vecchio di prima, ma una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli corvini: si trattava di Ultear. Anche lei aveva un'espressione stupita come quella di Lahar, perché non si aspettava d'essere scoperta in modo così banale, non dopo tanti anni e dopo aver messo tanta cura in quella missione. La rabbia venne subito dopo lo stupore.

- Lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa di strano in Gran Doma. - Sibilò Lahar sfilando la spada che teneva sempre fissata al fianco, nonostante non fosse più un capitano.

- Già, hai proprio ragione. - Replicò Ultear, uscendo pian piano dal riparo della scrivania. La sua mano scorse fino alla sfera, raccogliendola nel palmo. - C'erano molte cose che non andavano in Gran Doma, ancor prima che prendessi il suo posto. Era un uomo corrotto e perverso: entrare nelle sue grazie è stato facile e da lì ad impersonarlo è stato un passo. -

- Era? - La incalzò Lahar strillando - Che cosa gli hai fatto? - Ma l'unica risposta che ottenne fu una risatina beffarda - Questo è di poca importanza, tanto dubito che ne sia rimasto qualcosa. -

- Sul mantello c'è la Cs. - Sussurrò Doranbolt per invitarlo a fare attenzione ma Lahar era troppo preso dalla sua nuova avversaria. Le guardie intanto fissavano la scena impietrite, senza capire cosa stesse succedendo né cosa fare.

- Arrenditi! - Le intimò il giovane consigliere ma solo per ricevere un'altra risata di scherno.

- Arrendersi? Crime Sorcière non si arrende. Non possiamo arrenderci quando siamo gli unici capaci di salvare questo mondo, specie se gli uomini del Consiglio sono tutti come Gran Doma. Se non mi credi, ho conservato i documenti originali nella cassaforte. - Ultear mosse un'ultima volta la mano per indicare l'angolo della stanza dove troneggiava il ritratto del presidente, poi scagliò la sua sfera in avanti. L'effetto fu come al solito quello di un'autentica esplosione: Lahar e Doranbolt vennero sbalzati a terra insime ad un mucchio di detriti, fogli e libri. In un attimo l'intera parete e la porta che ospitava erano state disintegrate, così come la vetrata e tutto il resto. Ed in quell'attimo Ultear era già sparita.

Doranbolt capì subito che non l'avrebbero più presa, nonostante le guardie si fossero già lanciate lungo il corridoio a chiedere soccorsi. Doveva essersi teletrasportata via con qualche sigillo già pronto, come quello che era stato utilizzato contro di lei. Lahar invece si precipitò alla finestra, controllando ogni via di fuga e ignorando la pioggia che entrava a dirotto, inzuppandolo.

- Ordina ai cavalieri di preparare un plotone! -

- Ma non la troverai più qui intorno, Lahar! -

- Non possiamo dirlo senza setacciare la città! -

A Lahar non restò che gettarsi con rabbia tra i resti della cassaforte distrutta. C'erano fogli sparsi dappertutto ma gli bastò poco per trovare delle pergamene con la firma di Gran Doma. Sopra una lista di nomi con accanto dei ... prezzi.

Lahar aveva rischiato senza nemmeno sapere se la sua intuizione fosse giusta. Aveva rischiato anche se sapeva che per un atto del genere il Consiglio avrebbe poteva espellerlo. Non avrebbe sprecato quell'occasione, non avrebbe gettato al vento quello che aveva imparato, non avrebbe abbassato mai più la guardia.

Nel frattempo tutto il palazzo del Consiglio era in subbuglio e Doranbolt gridava il suo nome ma Lahar ci mise praticamente un'eternità per riuscire a sentirlo. - Questo Consiglio deve cambiare ... - All'inizio Doranbolt non capì cosa stava dicendo, ma l'urlo successivo lo fece trasalire - COME FACCIAMO a combattere il male se ce lo abbiamo già dentro? Non mi lascerò scappare mai più Crime SoRCIÈRe! -


	32. Sani e salvi

**Giusto per ripetere a Fairy Tail sono molti quelli con un segreto: Erza, Gray, Locke, Lucy, Wendy e anche Juvia. La lista si allarga a testimonianza del fatto che nessuno è perfetto. In questo capitolo poi si va verso l'ooc, Juvia non solo è uno dei personaggi che amo di più a cui ho fatto qualche modifica in più, ma permettetemi qualche libertà potetica! In questo capitolo c'è anche un altro cammeo da Rave Master, è da veri intenditori ma per chi non lo nota lo spiego a fondo pagina. Buona lettura!**

**Sani e salvi**

_Misused, Mistakes  
>Too long, Too late<br>Who was I to make you wait?  
>Just one chance<br>Just one breath  
>Just in case theres just one left<br>'Cause you know,_

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

_(Far away - Nickleback)_

Dopo la missione contro gli Oracion Seis, quando Erza fece ritorno a Magnolia aveva ancora il braccio fasciato là dove l'aveva colpita Cobra ed una serie di bende sparse lungo tutto il corpo a marcare i punti in cui era stata ferita. Ma quella volta Erza non stava riportando a casa solo una serie di cicatrici, bensì anche la piccola Wendy, che stringeva tra le braccia la sua fedele amica Carla ed una Juvia completamente fuori di sé. Alla sola idea, si sentiva ancora più stanca, ma c'era qualcosa che doveva appurare privatamente con loro. Wendy per esempio le aveva detto di conoscere Jellal ed il compagno le aveva confermato la storia, ma non sapeva ancora tutti i dettagli. La reazione di Juvia poi, quando aveva scorto Jellal, era stata così esagerata da non poter passare inosservata. Erza le aveva impedito di parlare, per paura che rivelasse qualcosa di compromettente davanti ai cavalieri runici o ai loro compagni e la maga d'acqua le aveva ubbidito pazientemente per due giorni, troppi, visto che ora stava per scoppiare.

- Juvia può parlare adesso? - Erza fu costretta a buttarla dentro e a chiudersi precipitosamente la porta alle spalle per evitare che le sue grida si sentissero fino in strada. - Ti ho detto di non gridare! Che cos'è che non capisci? -

- Ma come fa Juvia a stare zitta! - Replicò l'altra sbracciandosi come una pazza - È lui! Si tratta di lui! Juvia ha pensato per tredici anni che fosse morto! Morto, capito? E invece è vivo! Quello era sicuramente Jellal! Juvia non ha nessun dubbio! -

Questo sì che era un pezzo di informazione nuovo! Fino a quel momento Erza aveva sospettato che l'attacco di panico di Juvia fosse stato scatenato dal fatto che in passato aveva intravisto Jellal durante una delle sue missioni. Magari l'idea di rivederlo la terrorizzava perché aveva eliminato qualcuno a lei caro. Eppure, doveva essersi sbagliata: dato il modo in cui ne parlava, nessuna di quelle doveva essere l'opzione giusta.

- Stai parlando di quell'uomo ... -

- Con i capelli blu! - Aggiunse ancora Juvia gridando e prendendosi una ciocca - Quello con i capelli così! Quello è Jellal! Quello è il fratello di Juvia! Stessi capelli! Stessi capelli, lo vedi? -

A quelle parole Erza rimase per un attimo con la bocca spalancata ma anche Wendy fece altrettanto.

- Juvia non capisce cosa ci facesse lì. - Continuò la maga agitandosi e andando avanti e indietro per la stanza - Non lo sa perché era con quella gente. Juvia non sa niente di questo! E Juvia lo sa che se si mette a gridare che conosce qualcuno di una gilda oscura i cavalieri portano via anche lei. È ovvio che lo sa! Ma se non l'avessi fermata Juvia avrebbe fatto di sicuro qualcosa di pazzo! Per tredici anni le dicono che suo fratello è morto e invece è ancora vivo! Sano e salvo! -

- Perché non ti calmi un attimo Juvia - san? E non ci provi a spiegare la storia più lentamente? - Le suggerì Wendy prendendo il controllo della situazione ed invitando la maga a sedersi, tirandola per una mano. Anche Erza le fece un cenno, sforzandosi di ritornare lucida. Juvia la sorella di Jellal? Sinceramente non sapeva se crederci o meno, poteva pure essere tutto un fraintendimento o una strana coincidenza. Jellal tuttavia, non le aveva mai raccontato di quante persone fosse composta la sua famiglia: l'unica cosa che le aveva detto era che non gli era rimasto più nessuno. Erza non aveva insistito oltre e non aveva indagato più a fondo, proprio perché sapeva quanto facessero male quei ricordi. Nemmeno lei riusciva a ripensare ai suoi genitori ed alla distruzione di Rosmary a cuor leggero.

- Calmarsi ... - Juvia si costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo.

- Spiegaci tutto dall'inizio. - Suggerì a quel punto Erza e l'altra annuì cominciando mettere insieme i ricordi del suo passato. Quando iniziò a parlare, Erza ebbe l'impressione che dovesse avere una grande fiducia in loro per raccontare davvero qualcosa del genere. Qualcosa che probabilmente avrebbe potuto costarle un sacco di guai, se la sua parentela con Jellal si fosse dimostrata autentica. Tuttavia era difficile dire se quella fosse una ragazza troppo disposta a dare fiducia agli estranei, o se quella fosse una ragazza troppo disperata per tenersi tutto dentro.

- Juvia è nata in un paese con il nome di Mildian, la chiamavano il Fiore del Tempo, ma forse non l'avete mai sentita nominare perché è stata distrutta più di tredici anni fa. Jellal e Juvia erano molto uniti, nonostante avessero due padri diversi e sognavano di diventare dei maghi da grandi, perché anche i loro genitori lo erano. Però un giorno sono arrivate delle persone cattive e hanno distrutto tutto. Juvia si è svegliata solo quando i cavalieri runici l'hanno trovata. Le hanno detto che tutta la sua famiglia era stata uccisa ... Così Juvia è finita in un istituto. In realtà Juvia ci è stata solo per qualche anno, perché quando ha scoperto di avere dei poteri è scappata subito via. È stato allora che ha incontrato Jose ed è entrata a Phantom Lord. Oh, per tredici anni Juvia ha pensato che fosse morto e invece ... Oh, ma ora Juvia è così felice! - Sembrava terribilmente sincera, eppure tutto quello che aveva detto non era ancora sufficiente per essere sicuri che fosse vero.

- Tu non credi a Juvia? - Intuì infatti la ragazza, con un semplice sguardo in direzione di Erza - Eppure io sono sicura che è lui ... Forse Jellal non l'ha nemmeno riconosciuta ma ... Lui non è cambiato per niente ... Soltanto una cosa era diversa in lui, ora che Juvia ci pensa. - La ragazza esitò per un attimo passandosi una mano sull'occhio destro - Quella runa, deve essere una cosa nuova, perché Jellal non l'aveva quando era piccolo. - E questo era qualcosa che soltanto qualcuno che avesse conosciuto Jellal fin da quando era bambino avrebbe potuto dire con certezza. In un mondo magico come quello di Fiore, un bambino poteva nascere con qualsiasi tipo di marchio, perfino un paio di corna o delle orecchie da lupo e non era facile distinguere un tatuaggio o una runa da ciò che non lo era.

- Non è vero, ti credo Juvia. - L'espressione di Erza si ammorbidì in un sorriso ed a quelle parole la maga rialzò la testa illuminandosi di gioia, ma poi la sua espressione tornò a farsi triste - Sì ma chissà dov'è andato Jellal adesso ... Forse Juvia non riuscirà mai più a vederlo ... Quando lo ha intravisto è si è sentita così scioccata e confusa che non è riuscita nemmeno a farsi notare. Juvia ha perso la sua unica occasione ... -

- Non è detto. - Disse a quel punto Wendy. Sembrava avesse intenzione di consolarla ma le sue non erano semplici parole di circostanza. La ragazzina sorrise e senza aggiungere altro si precipitò ad aprire la porta della camera da letto in cima alle scale. L'istante dopo una figura incappucciata ed avvolta in un mantello nero, fece un passo avanti.

Juvia spalancò gli occhi e scattò subito in piedi ma anche Erza si ritrovò colta di sorpresa. Nonostante fosse abituata a percepire la presenza di Jellal, si era fatta prendere così tanto dalla sua piccola indagine, da non accorgersi nemmeno del fatto che fosse lì. Per fortuna Wendy aveva dalla sua parte l'udito raffinatissimo e l'olfatto di un dragon slayer.

- Non pensavo mi avessi scoperto così facilmente. - Jellal diede alla piccola una breve carezza sulla testa e poi si sfilò il cappuccio, fermandosi ad un passo da Juvia. - E per quanto riguarda te ... -

- Jellal! - Juvia non gli lasciò aggiungere altro gettandogli le braccia al collo e serrandolo con tutta la forza che aveva e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Lui la lasciò fare passandole una mano sulla schiena, come per assicurarsi che non fosse un miraggio. Proprio come Juvia, Jellal aveva pensato per anni ed anni di averla persa, dopo essere stato trascinato via dai mercanti di schiavi. - Mi sei mancata tantissimo. Quando sei sbucata fuori, mentre combattevamo contro Zero, per un attimo mi si è fermato il cuore. Scusami se non ho detto niente in quel momento, non volevo cacciarti nei guai. E scusami anche se non mi sono fatto vedere subito, in verità avevo paura non mi avessi riconosciuto. -

Guardarli così era una scena troppo dolce per essere vera, eppure qualche volta, anche nel mondo tenebroso in cui vivevano, poteva succedere un miracolo.

- Sono così contenta per voi! - Esclamò alla fine Wendy, interrompendo quel silenzio magico

- Contentissima! -

- E anche io! - Ridacchiò Erza - Scusa Juvia, per averti tenuto sulle spine, ma avevo bisogno di accertare le cose. -

- Ah e Juvia è così feliceeee! Uh ... Un attimo! Voi tre vi conoscete? Tutti e tre? - La maga non si staccò nemmeno per un istante dal fratello appena ritrovato, ma roteò la testa prima da una parte e poi dall'altra come una civetta.

- Già, ci conosciamo tutti. - Le confessò Jellal - Ma tu hai visto con chi sto, giusto? Nessuno può andarsene in giro dicendo liberamente di essere mio amico. -

- Quindi sei davvero con Crime Sorcière? -

- Sì. Ti da fastidio l'idea che tuo fratello sia un criminale? -

Per un attimo Juvia lo fissò in silenzio poi si aprì in un sorriso spingendolo sulla poltrona ed atterrandogli praticamente in braccio - CHISSENEFREGA! Adesso che Juvia ti ha ritrovato viene anche all'inferno con te! Che cosa credi che Juvia sia una brava persona? Anche lei ha fatto un mucchio di cose cattive con Phantom Lord. Sarà un difetto di famiglia! -

- Ma, ma io sono serio Juvia ... Lo sai che noi di Crime Sorcer diamo la caccia alle gilde oscure, giusto? Anche se ti ho appena ritrovata e sono felice di stare con te, questo non significa che voglia metterti in pericolo! Se pensi che sia un problema, allora io esco da quella porta e sparisco per sempre: sarà come se fossi davvero morto. -

La risposta di Juvia fu semplice: un ceffone capace di stordire anche un pugile - Che diavolo ti salta in mente? Juvia non ti lascia andare nemmeno se ti metti a raccontare che hai venduto l'anima a Zaref! Crime Sorcière potrà pure dare la caccia ai criminali, ma anche Juvia a volte è stata molto vicina ad uccidere qualcuno in passato. Se non lo ha fatto è solo perché Jose non glielo aveva ordinato esplicitamente. -

- Quindi ... Per te ... - Balbettò Jellal ma solo per essere consolato da un sorriso, mentre Juvia gli rimetteva a posto i capelli che gli aveva scompigliato per la foga - Juvia è sicura che hai un buon motivo per fare quello che stai facendo. Devi solo spiegarlo con calma e lei lo capirà. -

- In realtà non possiamo spiegarlo così alla leggera. - Le confessò Erza prendendo posto a sua volta sulla poltrona - Diciamo solo che abbiamo una missione da compiere e fino a che non l'avremo ultimata, non potremo fermarci. -

- Anche tu sei in Crime Sorcière, quindi. - Quella di Juvia era più una constatazione che una domanda.

- Sì, io e Jellal ci conosciamo da molto tempo. -

- Siete una coppia così carinaaaaaa! - La vocina di Wendy li fece arrossire entrambi, per un attimo si erano scordati di lei. Lo stupore fu così tanto che nessuno dei due si accorse di Carla che aggiungeva sottovoce

- Una splendida coppia di criminali. -

Anche Juvia si illuminò a quella dichiarazione, stringendo più forte il fratello con un braccio e arrivando quasi a strozzarlo - Oh, che meravigliosa cosa è l'amore! Juvia vi capisce perché anche lei è innamorata! Oh, Gray - sama! -

- Sama - chi? - Fu l'unica cosa che Jellal riuscì a farfugliare stretto com'era. Forse durante tutta la missione contro gli Oracion Seis aveva sbagliato obiettivo: non doveva colpire Natsu ma il suo amico!

I minuti successivi trascorsero tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, Jellal e Juvia avevano molto tempo da recuperare, ma anche Wendy non era da meno. Aveva aspettato quel giorno da sette anni e per sette lunghi anni si era allenata per diventare più forte e ripagare il suo amico quando lo avrebbe incontrato di nuovo. Ai suoi occhi non importava affatto che Jellal fosse il master di Crime Sorcière perché per lei era sempre quello che le aveva salvato la vita dopo la sparizione di Grandine.

Sarebbero rimasti così a parlare per ore se ad un certo punto Erza non avesse avvertito una scarica d'energia passarle attraverso la mano: il segnale che Ultear la stava chiamando sulla sua piccola lacryma. La evocò nel palmo e rispose come se nulla fosse, nonostante gli sguardi perplessi di Juvia e di Wendy. - Ciao Scarlet! Vedo che stai bene nonostante tutte le botte che tu hai preso. - Erza notò subito il fatto che Ultear la stava contattando da qualche parte tra i boschi, dato che se ne stava appoggiata con la schiena contro un albero. Era strano vederla senza la sua solita scrivania.

- Io non sono una che si lascia abbattere facilmente, lo sai. -

- È bello sentirtelo dire, ma adesso puoi passarmi un attimo Jellal? -

La maga fece come le era stato chiesto e tese la lacryma all'altro. - Ul che cosa ... -

- Era davvero tua sorella quella ragazza? - Jellal non si aspettava di essere contattato per chiacchiere di quel tipo ma sorrise a guardare il modo in cui Ultear sbirciava attraverso l'angolo di ripresa per guardare meglio Juvia - Sì, era lei. Ci siamo persi di vista per molto tempo ma almeno adesso sappiamo entrambi di essere sani e salvi. -

- Molto bene. - Anche la donna sorrise a quel punto - Piacere di conoscerti Juvia, il mio nome è Ultear. -

- Sei anche tu un'amica di Jellal? -

- Sono la sua migliore amica. - Sottolineò Ultear - Ma sono felice d'averti conosciuta perché d'ora in poi sarà più facile sopportare Jellal, con una persona in più a dividersi il compito, ovviamente. - Anche Juvia sorrise, ma ancor prima che Jellal potesse ribattere Ultear lo interruppe di nuovo, girando lo sguardo nella direzione opposta - E la tua piccola amica? -

- Anche Wendy sta bene. È diventata una guaritrice in gamba in questi anni. - Wendy accennò ad un saluto agitando la mano ed Ultear ricambiò anche lei, prima di girarsi finalmente in direzione del suo compagno.

- Sono contenta che la tua giornata sia andata bene Jellal, anche perché io ho appena lasciato Era con un segugio alle calcagna e tutta la sua squadra di cavalieri. - A quella dichiarazione il master di Crime Sorcière spalancò gli occhi - Che vuoi dire? Ti hanno scoperta? -

- Esattamente. - Continuò la donna senza scomporsi - Dopo il fallimento dell'operazione sugli Oracion Seis, hanno cominciato a sospettare che ci fosse una talpa nel Consiglio e che qualcuno avesse passato a Crime Sorcière le informazioni che desiderava, tuttavia, se mi hanno presa è stato solo un colpo di fortuna. Erza, avevi ragione a dire che quel Lahar non ti piaceva, spero che quel bastardo d'un cane cada e si rompa l'osso del collo, mentre cerca di fiutare la mia pista. - Ed a quel nome Erza serrò istintivamente un pugno - Te lo avevo detto che andava tolto di mezzo! -

- Non potevamo farlo senza destare sospetti e a maggior ragione non possiamo farlo adesso. - La fulminò Ultear - Grazie a tutte le informazioni che i tuoi amici gli hanno fornito, ora lui e quelli del Consiglio conoscono i nostri identikit, i nostri nomi e i nostri poteri. Grazie a Fullbuster e a Vastia conoscono anche qualcosa in più su di me e tutta la storia della mia famiglia. Ascoltatemi bene tutti e due adesso. - Ultear puntò un dito contro di loro attraverso la lacryma - Jellal tu lasci immediatamente Magnolia e torni alla Casa Base. Mi dispiace interrompere i tuoi incontri di famiglia, ma abbiamo molte cose da discutere da vicino e tu Scarlet devi promettermi che terrai la guardia alta. Non possiamo permetterci assolutamente che qualcun altro scopra il tuo segreto, specialmente adesso che sei l'unica a non essere stata schedata. Se qualcuno viene a sapere di Crime Sorcière, chiunque esso sia, tu lo fai sparire, ci siamo intese? - Erza annuì, anche se con una punta di riluttanza. Fare come aveva detto Ultear significava che avrebbe dovuto uccidere di nuovo. Significava soprattutto, che se qualcuno l'avesse scoperta, perfino qualcuno dei suoi più cari amici di Fairy Tail, avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo e poi nasconderne le prove. Poteva davvero fare una cosa del genere, senza pietà? Valeva la pena per il bene della sua missione contro Tartaros?

- E ora voi due Wendy e Juvia. - Ultear le chiamò all'appello facendole quasi trasalire - Pensate di poter mantenere il nostro segreto? Ne dipendono la vita di Jellal, di Erza e anche la mia. Se non ve la sentite, sono certa di poter fare qualcosa per cancellare la vostra memoria. In verità se l'operazione Oracion Seis non fosse andata a rotoli e non ci fosse stata tutta questa serie di inconvenienti, l'avrei già fatto prima. -

- Juvia non vuole dimenticare proprio un bel niente! - Ribatté quasi all'istante la ragazza - Proprio ora che ha trovato Jellal! -

- E noi abbiamo la bocca cucita. - Aggiunse Wendy, tenendo Carla stretta tra le braccia e imitando il gesto di chiudersi una cerniera sulle labbra.

- Proprio come immaginavo. - Disse alla fine Ultear con un sorriso - E adesso scusatemi, ma devo avvisare anche gli altri. - E la conversazione via lacryma si interruppe di colpo.

Il giorno dopo tutta Fiore venne scossa dalla notizia che Gran Doma, il presidente del Consiglio di Magia, era improvvisamente passato a miglior vita. Tutte le gilde della regione, Fairy Tail inclusa, abbassarono le bandiere a mezz'asta in segno di lutto. Nessuno seppe mai oltre a Lahar e pochi eletti, che in realtà il vecchio era già morto quattro anni prima e che per quattro anni qualcuno di Crime Sorcière ne aveva impersonato la figura.

**Mildian è la città da cui proviene Sieg Hart, il cugino brutto di Jellal, una città completamente popolata da maghi, dediti al compito di mantenere inalterato il corso del tempo.**


	33. Frederick e Yanedrica

**Ecco un altro aggiornamento! Questa volta si tratta di un capitolo leggero, fatto appositamente per sdrammatizzare un po' e ridere. Vi consiglio anche di ascoltare "Taking over me" se non l'avete mai fatto, ogni volta il testo mi fa sempre ripensare un po' alla storia di Erza e Jellal.**

**Frederick e Yanedrica**

_But who can decide what they dream?  
>And dream I do... <em>

_Have you forgotten all I know  
>And all we had?<br>You saw me mourning my love for you  
>And touched my hand<br>I knew you loved me then _

_I believe in you  
>I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
>You're taking over me<em>

_(Taking over me - Evanescence)_

Dopo la missione contro gli Oracion Seis, Erza acconsentì ad ospitare Wendy e Juvia. Wendy era ancora troppo piccola per poter vivere da sola e per permettersi di pagare un affitto ed Erza aveva deciso di mantenere fino in fondo la promessa che aveva fatto a Jellal e di occuparsi di lei. Wendy, poi non era di alcun fastidio, era una ragazzina deliziosa, dolce ed educata. Le cose che faceva più spesso erano sorridere ed arrossire ed Erza si meravigliava del fatto che una creatura così graziosa fosse stata allevata da un drago, soprattutto dopo aver visto come erano venuti su Natsu e Gajeel. Purtroppo l'arrivo di Wendy aveva segnato anche l'arrivo di Carla. Una volta Millianna le aveva detto che esistono solo due specie di gatti: quelli così coccolosi, simpatici e ruffiani che basta vederli per volerli portare a casa e poi quelli così antipatici, irritanti e malefici che nonostante tutto ti viene lo stesso voglia di portarli via. Se Happy apparteneva al primo gruppo, Carla apparteneva sicuramente al secondo. Non faceva altro che passare le sue giornate rimproverando le abitanti della casa per qualcosa che avevano fatto e per di più una delle poltrone in soggiorno era diventata di sua proprietà e chi si avvicinava lo faceva a suo rischio e pericolo.

Juvia invece le aveva chiesto di ospitarla per darle la possibilità di incontrare più spesso suo fratello. Erza le aveva detto di sì, ma aveva capito ben presto che convivere con lei non era facile come sembrava. Juvia era completamente pazza, esuberante come solo le onde del mare potevano essere e non c'era argine capace di contenerla. Il suo umore era capace di cambiare cento volte al giorno, come le correnti tempestose dell'oceano e starle dietro significava essere trascinati in un continuo saliscendi di mulinelli. Quando ci pensava, Erza doveva ammettere che era davvero singolare come tutta la pazzia fosse finita in uno solo dei componenti della famiglia, visto quanto Jellal fosse invece calmo e silenzioso. In più, se Erza avesse dovuto descrivere Juvia con un'altra parola, avrebbe detto che si trattava di una persona plateale. Quando la maga era felice infatti, dovevano saperlo tutti: non faceva altro che canticchiare, sorridere e sprizzare cuoricini ovunque andasse. Quando poi Juvia era triste, lo veniva a sapere tutta Magnolia, perché cominciava immediatamente a piovere, in barba a tutte le previsioni meteo e le stagioni. E quando per finire Juvia era innamorata, doveva saperlo tutta Fiore. Il fatto che avesse perso la testa per Gray, era così evidente che non c'era nessuno a Fairy Tail che non se ne fosse accorto se non il diretto interessato, che non vedeva o fingeva deliberatamente di essere cieco. Erza sapeva che il suo amico aveva qualche problema di timidezza nel relazionarsi alle donne, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato fino a quel punto, visto quanti ragazzi là fuori attendevano con ansia l'occasione che una come Juvia gli si buttasse ai piedi.

Quel giorno Erza era proprio seduta al bancone della gilda, pensando a cosa dire all'amico per farlo ragionare, mentre gustava una delle fette della torta alle fragole che Mirajane aveva gentilmente preparato per lei. Le sue torte erano decisamente le migliori di tutta Magnolia! Come facevano ad essere così deliziose? Ah, si sarebbe venduta l'anima per scoprire quella ricetta! Se solo ...

A riportarla alla realtà ci pensò un colpo sul bancone ed Erza si affrettò ad infilare rapidamente l'ultimo pezzo in bocca, prima che accadesse qualcosa al suo piatto. A quanto pare era partita dall'idea di riflettere sul problema Gray, ma si era persa per strada. Adesso accanto a lei c'era Gajeel ed era lui che aveva sbattuto un foglio sul bancone con aria indignata.

- Cinquemila jewel! Cinquemila ti rendi conto? -

Mirajane che stava lì accanto per lucidare alcuni boccali gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, prima che il dragon slayer riprendesse a ruggire - E quel maledetto del padrone di casa alza pure la rata! Come faccio a pagare questo affitto? Eh? Ed è tutta colpa tua! - Il suo dito puntò dritto contro Erza - Perché hai accettato di fare spazio a Juvia? Io dividevo l'affitto con lei! Ma invece no! Juvia se ne doveva andare di casa, così da "_potergli stare più vicina e poterlo vedere più spesso_"! Mannaccia a te e al tuo amico Jack Frost! - Gajeel sottolineò la fine della frase con un gesto sarcastico. Aveva frainteso tutta la storia e non sapeva che Juvia lo aveva piantato in asso perché voleva vedere più spesso Jellal e non Gray, ma su questo era normale avere dei dubbi.

- Qui la colpa è solo tua, che ti riduci all'ultimo giorno per pagare. - Gli fece notare Panther, saltando sul bancone - Perché non chiedi consiglio a Levy? L'ho vista prima che guardava la bacheca delle missioni. - Era ovvio che il suggerimento di Panther fosse quello di cercarsi un lavoro e farsi pagare in fretta, ma Gajeel capì esattamente l'opposto - Ehi Scricciolo! Fai i bagagli e vieni a vivere da me! -

Il libro che Levy stava leggendo le cadde rumorosamente sul pavimento. Jet e Droy, che erano seduti a tavolo con lei, finirono per sputare fuori tutto quello che stavano bevendo. La ragazza aveva un vocabolario molto ricco, ma l'unica cosa che le riuscì di replicare in quell'istante fu un verso a metà tra il - CHEEE? - E il - COSAAA? -

- Perché fai quella faccia? - Continuò Gajeel come se niente fosse - Sei perfetta! Quella che occupa meno spazio e che mangia di meno! Andiamo, stai tutto il giorno con questi due che ti cambia a stare la notte con me? - E per sottolineare di più il concetto decise di andarsi a sedere accanto a lei, illustrandole il progetto. Mirajane non riuscì più a trattenere una risatina, ma Panther si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, ammettendo che i dragon slayer dovevano avere qualche serio problema nel comprendere gli altri. Erza era perfettamente d'accordo ma non riuscì a dire un bel niente perché l'attimo dopo fu Juvia quella a farla sobbalzare, facendole quasi cadere di mano il tè che Mirajane le aveva appena porto. Anche lei stringeva un foglio con aria trionfante, ma era quello di una missione. - Juvia ha trovato il lavoro perfetto! Con questo riuscirà finalmente a conquistare il cuore di Gray - sama! -

- Di che si tratta, Juvia? -

- Leggi! - La maga d'acqua per poco non glielo schiacciò sotto il naso, per poi riprendere con aria sognante

- Al teatro di Magnolia cercano attori per uno spettacolo. Oh, è un'opera così romantica! Se solo! Custodisci questo foglio a costo della vita, Juvia va a cercare Gray - sama! - E l'attimo dopo era già volata fuori dalla gilda. Erza si lasciò sfuggire un risolino mentre leggeva meglio quello che c'era scritto sul volantino. Anche lei conosceva quell'opera...

_- Che cosa stai leggendo di bello? - Millianna si sporse oltre la spalla di Hoteye, cercando di sbirciare cosa ci fosse scritto sul suo nuovo libro. - Oh, si tratta di una storia d'amore meravigliosa! È stata scritta dal famoso poeta William Shakesmagic! - Le spiegò il ragazzo stringendo il volume al petto - Il principe Frederick del Regno dell'Ovest e la principessa Yanedrica del Regno dell'Est si incontrano ad una festa in maschera e si innamorano, ma non possono sposarsi perché le loro famiglie sono rivali ed in guerra l'una con l'altra. In realtà il loro matrimonio potrebbe porre fine alle ostilità, ma il perfido mago Julius non vuole permetterlo e per questo rapisce la principessa ed evoca un drago per combattere contro il principe! -_

_La storia sembrava così bella che alla fine anche Millianna era rimasta colpita dal suo fascino - E come va a finire? - Alla sua domanda però Hoteye scosse la testa - Sventuratamente principe e principessa muoiono, ma il loro sacrificio pone fine alla guerra ed il loro amore viene ricordato per sempre. -_

_- NOOOOO! NON È GIUSTO! -_

_- Hoteye piantala di far strillare Millianna! - La voce di Ultear, riecheggiò subito dopo rischiando di spaccare i timpani a tutti - Non lo vedi che ho bisogno di concentrazione? - Nell'ultima città che avevano visitato, la ragazzina aveva rubato una sfera di cristallo ed adesso stava cercando di capire come farla funzionare - Con questa cosa dovrebbe essere possibile comunicare a distanza ma devo ancora scoprire come ... -_

_- Ma Ul non stiamo facendo niente di male! Che cosa hai contro la poesia? -_

_- C'è l'ho con te, Hoteye! Ogni settimana ci assilli con una passione diversa: prima volevi fare l'indiano, poi l'economista, poi volevi studiare ballo, poi le rune e oggi la poesia! -_

_- Ma Ul ... - Continuò a protestare il ragazzo - Non è meglio una persona con tante passioni invece di una che non ne ha affatto? Senti come sono dolci questi versi, il principe Frederick sta per dichiarare il suo amore sotto il balcone della principessa. - Hoteye si schiarì per un attimo la gola e poi riprese a parlare, recitando quello che c'era sul foglio con una voce spropositata e da tenore - Quale luce irrompe dalla finestra lassù? È l'est e Yanedrica è il sole! Sorgi, dolce sole e uccidi la luna invidiosa, che è già pallida e stanca per il dolore, perché tu sua ancella, sei molto più bella di quanto lo sia la luna. Non essere la sua ancella perché lei è invidiosa! Il suo abito chiaro non è altro che malato e verde per l'invidia e nessuno se non un matto lo indosserebbe: toglila. È la mia donna, oh il mio amore. Oh, se lei sapesse che è il mio amore! - Quando Hoteye finì ormai tutta l'attenzione era rivolta su di lui, anche se qualcuno dei ragazzi era certo di non sentirci più da un orecchio._

_- Questo non è modo di recitare! - Aggiunse subito dopo Sho strappandogli il libro e la scena - Una volta ho visto uno spettacolo con degli attori veri e loro recitano diversamente. - Anche Sho si schiarì la voce per poi lanciarsi nella sua acrobazia poetica gesticolando come un povero matto buttato per caso su un palcoscenico - Guarda come appoggia le sue guance sulle sue mani! Oh, se fossi un guanto su quella mano, così potrei toccare le sue guance! -_

_Tre secondi dopo ad aver preso il libro era Wally assolutamente convinto che il modo di recitare degli amici mancasse di spirito - Uhmm ... Lei parla. Oh, parla di nuovo angelo cool! Poiché tu, lassù sul mio capo, rendi questa notte così cool che solo un alato messaggero del cielo potrebbe farlo! - Hoteye cercò invano di zittirlo, strillandogli che non poteva cambiare le parole del testo. - Gli sguardi stupiti dei mortali che si rigettano all'indietro, mostrando il bianco degli occhi, per contemplarlo mentr'egli misura a gran passi le pigre nubi e veleggia sul seno dell'aria... Adesso ci vorrebbe una femmina per fare la parte di Yanedrica. Kagura vuoi provare tu? -_

_La ragazza si era assopita sotto un albero con Erza appoggiata accanto, ma in breve si ritrovò lo stesso il libro tra le mani - Oh Frederick, Frederick! Perché sei Frederick? Rinnega tuo padre e rifiuta il tuo stesso nome. Ovvero, se proprio non lo vuoi fare, giurami soltanto che mi ami, ed io smetterò di essere una Capuleti. E poi blha, blah, blabbarlblà ..._ _È solamente il tuo nome ad essermi ostile: tu saresti sempre lo stesso anche se non fossi un Montecchi. Che cosa vuol dire la parola Montecchi? Non è una mano, o un braccio o un viso, ne un'altra parte che appartiene ad un essere umano. Oh, sii qualche altro nome! Quello che noi chiamiamo col nome di rosa, anche chiamato con un nome diverso, conserverebbe ugualmente il suo dolce profumo. Oh, andiamo non posso leggere questa roba! Chi è che parla così? Si sono mai viste due persone affacciate al balcone che si dicono tutte queste scemenze? Se le loro famiglie erano davvero in guerra mentre facevano tutte queste chiacchiere di sicuro qualche guardia li avrebbe visti e catturati! -_

_- Ma Kagura questa è finzione! - Alla fine fu Jellal quello a prenderle il libro - Lo sanno tutti che nella realtà queste cose non succedono, ma quando gli attori sono bravi riescono a far credere tutto al pubblico. È come un sogno, alla fine potresti scambiarlo per vero, ascolta! - Il ragazzo non esitò oltre girando la pagina per continuare dove l'amica aveva interrotto. - Allo stesso modo Frederick, se portasse un'altro nome, avrebbe sempre quella rara perfezione che possiede anche senza quel nome. Rinuncia quindi al tuo nome, Frederick, ed in cambio di quello, che tuttavia non è una parte di te, accogli tutta me stessa. -_

_Erza si stava ancora stropicciando gli occhi. Quando si svegliava faceva ancora un po' fatica a mettere a fuoco la vista, perché probabilmente il suo corpo non si era ancora abituato all'idea di avere di nuovo l'occhio destro, grazie alla magia che Jellal le aveva infuso. Tuttavia quella strana performance teatrale era troppo divertente per interromperla ed anche lei voleva partecipare. La ragazza tirò un po' in più il libro verso di lei - Ti prendo in parola. D'ora in avanti non sarò più Frederick. -_

_- Chi sei tu, così nascosto dalla notte, che inciampi nei miei pensieri più nascosti? -_

_- Non so dirti chi sono, adoperando un nome. Perché il mio nome, o diletta santa, è odioso a me stesso, perché è nemico a te. E nondimeno strapperei il foglio dove lo trovassi scritto. -_

_Per un attimo Erza e Jellal si scambiarono un sorriso divertito, poi il ragazzo saltò qualche riga ridacchiando, giusto per vedere fino a che punto l'altra lo stava seguendo - Come sei giunto fino a qui? -_

_- Ho scavalcato le mura sulle ali dell'amore. - Continuò Erza - Poiché non esiste ostacolo fatto di pietra che possa arrestare il passo dell'amore, e tutto ciò che amore può fare, trova subito il coraggio di tentarlo: per questi motivi i tuoi familiari non possono fermarmi.-_

_- Se ti vedranno ti uccideranno! -_

_- Ho il mantello della notte per nascondermi ai loro occhi. Se tu mi ami non mi importa che essi mi scoprano. Meglio perdere la vita per mezzo del loro odio, che sopravvivere senza poter godere del tuo amore. -_

_- STOOOP! - Gridò alla fine Ultear impedendo che quella recita sgangherata continuasse per le prossime ore - Tutto sbagliato, tutto sbagliato! Se vi aspettavate di convincermi con questa storia avete fallito! Jellal tu devi fare la parte di Frederick non di Yanedrica! E tu Erza da quando sei diventata un maschio? Santo cielo possibile che vi debba insegnare tutto io! Simon vieni qui! Tu che hai la voce più profonda fai la parte di Julius! Hoteye tu puoi fare il drago ma non gridare il quel modo mentre leggi! Millianna tu potresti fare la cameriera, che dici? Ah, Wally ci serve anche l'amico di Frederick! Forza mettetevi tutti in posizione! -_

A riscuotere Erza dai suoi ricordi fu ancora una volta una vibrazione sul legno del bancone. Qualcuno ci aveva appena sbattuto la testa e così forte che una testa normale si sarebbe rotta. Quel qualcuno era Lucy che continuava a lamentarsi, con una canzoncina già sentita, che il suo affitto era troppo alto, la sua padrona di casa una strega peggio di Acquarius e che non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a pagarlo tutto. Chissà per quanto avrebbe continuato se Gray non l'avesse interrotta. Era stupefacente che fosse arrivato fin lì senza farsi prendere da Juvia. - Lucy ci hai ucciso con questa storia dell'affitto! Perché invece di continuare a lamentarti di quanto è caro non vai a vivere da Natsu? Tanto state comunque insieme ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro! -

Il dragon slayer, che intanto era arrivato a sua volta, non batté ciglio limitandosi a dire che per lui non c'erano problemi ma che se voleva venire doveva portarsi il letto perché lui aveva solo un'amaca disponibile. Alla sola idea Lucy avvampò strillando come una matta - Ma hai sentito che dicono? Erza! Fa qualcosa e aiutami! -

- I! - Ma la maga non riuscì a pronunciare nemmeno la prima parola della frase a cui aveva pensato prima che Lucy le strappasse il foglio di mano - È perfetta! Un lavoro semplice e che non ha nemmeno bisogno di magia per essere fatto! Erza sei un genio! - E la ragazza si precipitò fuori senza riflettere oltre, ineseguita dai compagni. Erza rimase indietro a sussurrare tra sé e sé - In realtà ho una missione qui che Juvia voleva proporre a Gray e a tutti voi. Grazie per la considerazione. - E chi glielo diceva adesso a Juvia?

- ERZA! - Lucy si sporse solo un ultimo istante dalla porta - Muoviti! Non hai proposto tu questa cosa? -

A quanto pare il teatro di Magnolia aveva toccato il fondo, dopo anni di prestigio. A causa delle cattive recensioni di un critico tutti gli attori avevano sciolto il contratto ed il proprietario stava disperatamente cercando qualcuno per mettere su uno spettacolo. Era perfino disposto a non accettare professionisti, ma non sapeva a cosa andava in contro quando aveva postato la richiesta in bacheca a Fairy Tail ...

Ad un certo punto della storia qualcosa andò storto sul palco, Lucy (alias la principessa Yanedrica) che si era scocciata del drago (alias Natsu) che la tormentava, finì per tramortirlo da sola. Gray (alias il terribile mago oscuro Julius) provò a recuperare l'irrecuperabile sbarazzandosi da solo della principessa, ma solo per essere messo in fuga a sua volta. Presa dalla rabbia Erza (alias il principe Frederick) decise di mandarla finalmente all'altro mondo con un pungo in faccia, ma quando si rese conto che ormai la trama era andata completamente dalla parte sbagliata era già troppo tardi ed il soffitto del teatro era stato letteralmente tagliato in due da uno dei suoi fendenti. In breve l'intero edificio venne completamente distrutto, ma per qualche strana ragione il pubblico ritenne la tragedia un enorme successo e lo stesso critico che aveva azzerato la reputazione del teatro finì per bollarlo come uno spettacolo d'avanguardia. E così, senza nemmeno sapere come, Erza riuscì a procurare a Juvia due settimane di repliche ininterrotte sul palco con il suo amato Gray - sama. Oh, Hoteye aveva ragione quando diceva che il teatro era una cosa meravigliosa!

**Un'altra curiosità il nome di Julius è un altro riferimento da Rave Master e si tratta davvero di un mago cattivo. Adoro il modo in cui Mashima si diverte a inserire cammeo dovunque e anche io mi diverto a farlo!**


	34. END

**Questo capitolo è molto importante. Tutta la storia di Crime Sorcière è segnata dalla sua ossessione per Tartaros e dalla necessità di distruggerlo ad ogni costo. Adesso scoprirete perchè! C'è solo un'ultima precisazione da fare per tutti quelli che hanno letto gli ultimi capitoli del manga e ora conoscono la vera identità di E.N.D., dato che quando ho cominciato a scrivere questa storia non avevo la più pallida idea che le cose sarebbero finite così (mannaccia a quel diavolo diabolico di Mashima!), E.N.D. non è esattamente ciò che vi aspettate.**

**E.N.D.**

_I'm being haunted by a whisper  
>A chill comes over me<br>I've been trapped inside this moment_

_It's like the morning never comes  
>I feel the burden of confusion<br>Always searching, on the run_

_Now I'm not a hero, no  
>But the weight of the world's is on my soul<br>These imagines burn my eyes  
>They're burning me up inside<em>

_Free me before I slip away  
>Heal me, wake me from this day<br>Can somebody help me?_

_(Somebody help me - Full Blown Rose)_

_Perché gli schiavi riuscissero a prendere il controllo della Torre del Paradiso occorsero tre giorni; tre sanguinosi e lunghissimi giorni di combattimento. Erza, Jellal ed i loro amici li trascorsero tutti in prima linea nonostante fossero solo dei ragazzini, perché erano consapevoli che quel briciolo di magia che avevano poteva fare la differenza. Alla fine furono proprio loro i primi a riuscire a sgattaiolare tra le difese nemiche e a raggiungere la stanza in cui si era rifugiato il sommo sacerdote. Quando Jellal sfondò la porta i ragazzi lo trovarono rannicchiato dietro la sua scrivania. Quanto avevano odiato quell'uomo ogni volta che ne avevano sentito la voce arrogante riecheggiare per la Torre via lacryma! Li incitava a lavorare per il grande progetto di resuscitare il sommo Zaref come se fosse stato un grande onore! Ma adesso che l'uomo responsabile di tutte le loro sofferenze era lì davanti a loro i ragazzini furono costretti ad ammettere che non era affatto come se lo erano immaginato. Era soltanto un vecchio scheletrico, con una lunga barba, i capelli bianchi e delle occhiaie profonde e livide. Addosso aveva ricchi abiti decorati d'oro ed un vistoso copricapo, ma alla fine dei conti era solo un relitto che li fissava tremando, con le mani strette attorno al suo scettro. Si era nascosto in quella stanza colma di carte e con le pareti decorate di teschi di bestie selvatiche per chissà quanti anni per guidare il culto, ma tutto quel tempo lo aveva logorato e corroso come un pezzo di ferro lasciato in balia delle onde._

_- State lontani da me! - Strillò il vecchio appena li vide entrare, brandendo più forte la sua unica arma. - O l'ira funesta di Zaref si abbatterà su di voi! -_

_- E tu saresti quello che ci ha tenuti in schiavitù tanto a lungo? - Fu l'unica cosa che Jellal riuscì a dire _

_- Non sei nemmeno un mago, eppure eri tu quello che controllava le nostre vite? Non ci credo ... -_

_- Guardie! Guardie! - Ma nessuno fece in tempo a rispondere ai suoi richiami. La voce del sommo sacerdote si spense in un ultimo urlo quando il ragazzo lo colpì, lasciandolo esanime sul pavimento. Il gruppo attese qualche istante in silenzio per accertarsi che fosse davvero morto e poi scoppiò in un grido d'esultanza; anche Jellal ed Erza tornarono finalmente a sorridere dopo tutti quei giorni. _

_- Finalmente adesso siamo liberi! - Esclamò il ragazzo - La guerra è finita! Siamo liberi! -_

" _**La libertà non esiste**__."_

_Lo stesso istante in cui Jellal decise finalmente di alzare un braccio in segno di vittoria, una voce cupa e terrificante riecheggiò tutt'attorno a loro._

" _**È solo un'illusione.**__"_

_Ed un vortice d'energia oscura così gelida e densa da togliere il respiro colmò immediatamente la stanza, facendoli rabbrividire. Quasi come aveva predetto il sacerdote, qualcosa apparve dal buio: un'ombra informe ma con un grande ghigno e due grandi occhi. Sotto il peso di quello sguardo e di quell'energia oscura, Erza si ritrovò praticamente paralizzata ma Jellal si affrettò a spingerla dietro di lui, mettendosi tra il nuovo avversario ed il suo gruppo di amici._

" _**Anche la felicità e la giustizia sono illusioni.**__" Continuò l'ombra "__**Gli uomini vivono in un mondo di illusioni. Sono creature incredibili. Muoiono per le cose più stupide e si esaltano per le cose più inutili. Mi diverto sempre a guardarli, così come mi sono divertito a vedere la nascita e il crollo di questa torre.**__"_

_- Chi sei? - Jellal fu l'unico ad avere la forza di gridargli qualcosa._

" _**Il mio nome non è fatto per essere pronunciato da creature come voi, ma gli umani mi conoscono come E.N.D. perché dove passo io non rimane più nulla. Lord Zaref era mio padre ed il mio padrone: fu lui in persona a crearmi ed io sono il suo demone più perfetto.**__"_

_Un demone di Zaref? Ovviamente Erza aveva già sentito raccontare del grande mago oscuro e dei suoi demoni ma ... Fino a quel momento aveva pensato fossero solo una leggenda ..._

_- E cosa vuoi da noi? - Continuò Jellal strappando all'ombra una risata cupa._

" _**Che coraggio e che insolenza per una creatura così piccola! Tu che osi parlarmi in questo modo, ti chiami Jellal, non vero?**__" L'ombra allungò verso di lui un dito ossuto " __**Ti ho osservato a lungo e mi piaci. A dir la verità mi piacciono anche i tuoi amici. Guardarvi in questi mesi è stata un'inesauribile fonte di divertimento e proprio perché mi piacete non vi disintegrerò all'istante. Voglio proporvi una sfida.**__" L'ombra esitò, gustandosi la loro espressione scioccata " __**Io non ho bisogno di questa Torre per riportare in vita lord Zaref. Non ho nemmeno suggerito io a quest'uomo ossessionato una simile strategia. No, ma mi sono divertito a guardare. Se riuscirete a trovarmi e a sconfiggermi prima che riporti io stesso in vita lord Zaref, allora avrete come premio la vostra tanto agognata libertà. Se invece non riuscirete a trovarmi in tempo, allora sarò io a trovarvi e vi giuro che non ci sarà angolo di questo piccolo mondo dove possiate nascondervi. AHAAHAAHAHA! Vi do un indizio, ragazzi: così come sono il demone più perfetto che lord Zaref abbia mai creato, io sono anche il master della gilda oscura di Tartaros, la grande biblioteca dove sono conservati i capolavori del mio padrone. Datemi la caccia se ci riuscite! Fatemi vedere fino a che punto siete determinati!**__"E così come era apparsa l'ombra sparì e la sua energia oscura lasciò libera la stanza, perché l'aria e la luce facessero ritorno, ma né Erza, né Jellal, né nessun altro riuscì a pronunciare una parola. Nessuno di loro era sicuro di cosa fosse appena accaduto, ma una cosa era certa: quell'incontro li aveva terrorizzati._

_Mentre i ragazzi erano ancora paralizzati per lo spavento, i capi più adulti della rivolta fecero irruzione nella stanza, videro il corpo del sommo sacerdote e lo trascinarono fuori come un trofeo, esultando per la fine della battaglia. Nessuno si curò di loro. Nessuno del resto poteva sapere quello che aveva detto E.N.D. Tutti erano convinti di aver finalmente raggiunto la libertà._

Erza si rialzò di scatto con un grido. Le occorse qualche secondo per realizzare che quello era stato soltanto un incubo, tornato a tormentarla dalle profondità del suo passato. Non era più nella Torre del Paradiso ma nel letto della sua stanza e la luce delle stelle che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava tutto con un tocco argentato. Erza si prese la faccia tra le mani, cercando di ripulirsi la fronte dal sudore e di recuperare la calma ma proprio quando si stava sforzando di ricominciare a respirare normalmente, qualcosa le toccò delicatamente una spalla - Hai avuto un incubo? - Era la vocina di Wendy. Erza si scoprì la faccia ricordandosi di colpo che la bambina era stesa proprio accanto a lei. Anche gli occhi di Carla sfavillavano nel buio, fissandola con aria indagatrice. Per un attimo non solo si era dimenticata di non essere più alla Torre, ma si era dimenticata anche di non vivere più da sola.

- Sì, ma ora è tutto a posto. - Mentì Erza. Non voleva parlare dei suoi ricordi e non voleva turbare la sua piccola compagna ma ormai la sua voce aveva già svegliato gli altri abitanti della casa. Juvia spalancò violentemente la porta della stanza e si precipitò dentro facendo già fumo da tutte le parti - Dov'è l'intruso? Chi ci sta attaccando? - La maga d'acqua dormiva al piano di sotto sul divano ma sentendola gridare chissà cosa doveva aver pensato. Aveva tutti i capelli arruffati per il sonno come le onde dell'oceano ed era pronta a lanciare un mulinello al primo segnale di pericolo.

- Juvia è tutto a posto! Scusami se ho urlato è stato solo ... un brutto sogno. -

- Solo un ... Ahhh! - A quel punto Juvia abbassò subito la guardia, si riavviò i capelli e lanciò un grosso sbadiglio - A volte anche Juvia fa dei brutti sogni: Lyon ad esempio. Okay, adesso fate spazio lì sopra! -

- Cosa? - Erza non riuscì nemmeno a capire cosa intendeva prima che Juvia si fosse buttata anche lei sul letto, serrandola in un abbraccio.

- Scendi! - Le gridò Carla a cui era stata pestata la coda - Siamo in troppe qui sopra! - Ma solo per sentirsi ribattere che un gatto era l'ultimo a poter parlare. Se c'era qualcosa che non andava, allora Juvia aveva il compito di occuparsi di Erza al posto del fratello.

- Sul serio, Juvia! Sto bene! -

Wendy stava ridacchiando sotto le coperte ma aveva approfittato della confusione per stringerle anche lei un braccio, con la scusa che Jellal le aveva chiesto di fare la stessa cosa.

- Sto bene! Lasciatemi! Mi fate il solletico! -

Ma in fondo chi voleva prendere in giro? Erza Scarlet, Erza la Titania, era sempre stata terrorizzata. La persona più spaventata e fragile di Fiore. Per anni ed anni si era nascosta dietro strati d'acciaio, corazze e spade, ma non era cambiato nulla e la paura che sentiva era ancora la stessa di quand'era bambina. Come poteva combattere contro una cosa del genere? E.N.D. era davvero oltre ogni immaginazione ... E per quanto i suoi amici di Fairy Tail potessero continuare a garantirle che avevano fiducia in lei e che erano disposti ad aiutarla, Erza non voleva coinvolgerli. Stare accanto a lei significava finire direttamente tra gli oartigli di E.N.D. Lei e i suoi compagni di Crime Sorcière non avevano mai chiesto aiuto a nessuno perché sapevano che nessuno avrebbe creduto alla loro storia ma anche perché erano consapevoli che se lo avessero fatto avrebbero coinvolto altri innocenti nella scia distruttiva di Tartaros. Avevano deciso che avrebbero dato da soli la caccia ai demoni fin dal principio ed erano sempre stati fedeli a quel proposito. Chi era lei per tradirlo?

Mentre Wendy e Juvia la trascinavano di nuovo a forza sotto le coperte, le sembrava quasi di sentire la voce dei suoi amici quando avevano preso quella decisione.

_- Avere un obiettivo comune ci rende una buona banda ma credo che la nostra banda abbia bisogno di un nome. - Esordì Wally per una volta tanto con aria seria e le braccia incrociate. Da quando si era procurato quel paio di occhiali scuri, sembrava essere diventato molto più riflessivo, tanto che il soprannome di Cane Matto iniziava a stargli male._

_- Un nome ... - Ripeté Jellal attirando l'attenzione di tutti gli altri - Anche secondo me sarebbe una bella idea darci un nome. Tu che hai pensato Wally? -_

_- Ovviamente Wally's Gang. -_

_La sua proposta fu seguita da una serie di risolini e qualche colpo di tosse imbarazzato._

_- Altre idee? - Continuò Jellal._

_- Cait Sith! -_

_- Demon Card! -_

_- Nove piccoli indiani! -_

_Millianna aveva in mente qualcosa legato ai gatti, Sho alle carte, Hoteye un qualcosa dal suono tribale e Simon era entrato in crisi appena gli era stato chiesto di pensare, ma Kagura era convinta di aver trovato l'idea giusta - Io penso che ci starebbe bene Crime Sorcière. - Quando il gruppo si girò verso di lei la ragazza continuò a spiegare con un sorriso che potevano considerarsi dei maghi criminali, siccome tutti avevano imparato ad usare la magia ma la utilizzavano al di fuori degli schemi per procurarsi da vivere. In men che non si dica la sua proposta scatenò una serie di esclamazioni d'approvazione, soltanto Wally continuò a tenere le braccia incrociate. - E va bene per Crime Sorcière allora, ma Wally's Gang sarebbe stato meglio. Rendeva di più l'idea di chi fosse il boss. -_

_- Ma tu non sei il nostro capo. - Gli fece notare Sho senza pietà - Jellal è il capo, è sempre lui quello che si occupa di tutto. E la sorellona Erza e Ultear sono anche loro il capo, subito dopo Jellal. -_

_- Il Boss non è il capo. - Wally si risistemò gli occhiali girandosi da un'altra parte - Il Boss comanda dall'ombra. - Jellal invece si passò una mano tra i capelli sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato per essere stato investito del ruolo di leader. Era vero che aveva sempre fatto il possibile per guidare gli amici nella difficile vita della strada che portavano avanti, ma non aveva mai pensato a se stesso in quei termini. Anche Ultear ed Erza si scambiarono un'occhiata, ma loro sembravano piuttosto soddisfatte del titolo di luogotenente._

_- Una banda però non è una vera banda senza un simbolo. - Aggiunse Hoteye - Qualcosa che solo i componenti condividono. Ci vuole un simbolo che quando gli altri lo vedano possano gridare: "Guarda! È Crime Sorcière!" -_

_- Che ne dici di una C e una S intrecciate? - _

_- Che ne pensi di un teschio con un cappello da strega? -_

_Non appena ebbero finito di parlare Erza ed Ultear si girarono una verso l'altra, fulminandosi a vicenda con lo sguardo._

_- La mia idea è migliore! -_

_- No! La mia è molto meglio! -_

_- Ma che dici? -_

_- Che stai dicendo tu? -_

_E Jellal, intuendo che ben presto le due sarebbero finite per prendersi a schiaffi, decise di rimediare su due piedi esclamando il più velocemente possibile - Faremo un CS e metteremo un cappello da strega sulla C. - Non era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato ma la sua voce le zittì entrambe. - Siete d'accordo? -_

_E così nacque Crime Sorcière, in una fredda giornata d'inverno attorno ad un fuoco in mezzo ai boschi. Il più grande del gruppo aveva quattordici anni, la più piccola undici e mezzo. Nessuno poteva sapere in quel momento che in meno di un decennio tutta Fiore avrebbe tremato al suono di quel nome ed alla vista di quel vessillo._

**Cait Sith viene da Sword Art Online, terza novel "Fairy Dance", Demon Card è la gilda dei cattivi in Rave Master e Nove piccoli indiani ... è la brutta copia di un titolo di Agatha Christie. Dovrebbe essere "Dieci Piccoli Indiani" ma in questa flashback Crime Sorcière ha ancora nove componenti su dieci. Oltretutto adesso è chiaro perchè il simbolo di Crime Sorcière qui è differente!**


	35. La natura della magia

**Un altro capitolo di passaggio ma è più importante di quello che sembra perchè spiegandoci la vera natura della magia ci da un suggerimento su come battere Tartaros alla fine della storia. Ah! Vi ho mai detto quanto mi sta simpatico Makarow? Lo adotterei volentieri come nonnino!**

**La natura della magia**

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
>Why she felt that way<br>She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her  
>I just watched her make<br>The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>(Nobody's home - Avril Lavigne)<em>

_- Adesso ascoltami Meredy. La magia è una cosa semplice, molto più di quello che sembra. - Cominciò Ultear con la sua voce armoniosa. Lei, la bambina e tutti gli altri componenti della loro piccola gilda erano raccolti in cerchio su di un prato. Gambe incrociate e occhi chiusi in meditazione._

_- L'unica cosa che devi fare per trovarla è guardare dentro di te. Scegli la magia che ti piacerebbe avere e desiderala con tutta la forza che puoi. Non avere paura: come noi, tutti possono diventare dei maghi. Millianna ad esempio voleva diventare un gatto ed ha imparato come trasformarsi, così come ha imparato a usare le corde magiche. Sho voleva fare il prestigiatore e ha imparato a usare le carte. Hoteye cercava un potere molto versatile e ha imparato ad ammorbidire le cose: manipola il fango e la sabbia, ma ha imparato anche a vedere attraverso i muri. Wally voleva fare il pistolero e ora tutto il suo corpo è un'arma e può scomporsi in milioni di proiettili. Erza voleva diventare un cavaliere e lo è diventato. Kagura ha imparato la magia del Requip da lei e Simon come controllare le ombre. Anche Jellal voleva diventare più forte e così ha trovato la sua Heavenly Magic e non solo può controllare le meteore, ma può assumerne anche i poteri. Io invece ci sono nata con questa magia, ma sono un caso a parte. -_

_Meredy fece come le era stato detto, chiudendo gli occhi più forte e sforzandosi allo stesso tempo di fare questa strana cosa che Ultear aveva detto: "guardare dentro di sé"._

_- Ehi, Ul sei sicura che tutti possono diventare dei maghi? - La voce di Hoteye ruppe il silenzio, costringendo la ragazza ad aprire improvvisamente gli occhi._

_- Se lo sei diventato tu sicuramente tutti! - Gli sibilò lei contro prima di ritornare a chiudere gli occhi con uno scatto._

_- La magia trae la sua energia dalla forza vitale di ogni essere vivente. - Provò a chiarificare Jellal - Ce lo ha detto anche zio Rob, ricordi? È per questo che tutti possono diventare dei maghi. In realtà anche gli animali, le piante e le cose possono accumulare col tempo abbastanza energia da diventare magici. -_

_- E così è basta. - Kagura provò a sua volta a chiudere la conversazione ma invano. Dopo meno di un minuto di silenzio il suono di Simon che russava la costrinse a sferrare una gomitata al fratello._

_- CHE C'È? - Il ragazzo balzò in piedi ma solo per essere costretto a rimettersi giù dallo sguardo truce di Ultear e Wally che scuoteva la testa mormorando - Poco cool. - _

_Erza fu costretta a mordersi la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere ed attirare a sua volta la rabbia di Ultear._

_Un altro paio di minuti trascorsero tranquillamente in silenzio, poi la voce di Sho strappò tutti dalla meditazione - Smettila di farmi il solletico con quella coda! -_

_- Io non ti ho toccato! - Replicò Millianna sfoderando gli artigli._

_- Mi hai quasi infilato la coda nel naso e non te ne sei accorta? -_

_- Tu ti immagini le cose! -_

_- STATE ZITTI! - L'attimo dopo Ultear aveva mosso una mano accelerando il tempo e disintegrando il terreno sotto i piedi dei due seccatori. Entrambi i ragazzi si ritrovarono per terra ma Sho non esitò a reagire lanciando una carta. Il suo tiro mancò completamente il bersaglio e la fiammata evocata dal tarocco finì col colpire Kagura, annerendole tutto il viso. - Questa me la paghi! - Due secondi dopo la sua katana stava riducendo a brandelli tutto quello che le capitava a tiro. Perfino Simon non esitò oltre a svegliarsi e a buttarsi nello scontro, offeso che la sorella fosse stata colpita._

_- Ul ha ragione! Dovreste smetterla di combattere! - Ma Erza venne zittita di colpo quando Jellal le venne letteralmente tirato addosso. La ragazza si ritrovò praticamente distesa sull'erba con l'amico sopra di lei. I due si fissarono per un lungo istante prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a recuperare l'uso della parola._

_- Sono d'accordo. Finiamo subito questa cosa. - E raccolto un alone di magia attorno a un pugno si gettò anche lui nello scontro, gridando - Simon questa non la passi liscia! -_

_Nel frattempo Wally si era messo a sparare con tutte e due le mani come un pistolero matto. Hoteye invece stava aggiungendo benzina sul fuoco intrappolando i piedi dei compagni nel fango ..._

_- E basta! - Alla fine anche Erza si ritrovò a gridare, spada in pugno ma ancor prima che potesse decidere cosa fare Millianna la colpì alle spalle aggrappandosi alla sua schiena - Combatti se ne hai il coraggio Eru - chan! -_

_Per fortuna i ragazzi si trovavano in un prato in aperta campagna ben lontani dalla città e non c'era nessuno a vedere il parapiglia che stavano combinando. Ed era meglio così: se qualcuno avesse visto tutti quegli incantesimi volare liberamente per aria probabilmente avrebbe finito per chiamare i cavalieri runici, pensando che una gilda oscura stesse andando di matto. Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che la causa di tanto caos fosse semplicemente un gruppo di dieci ragazzini._

_- Ho trovato! -_

_La voce di Meredy interruppe lo scontro con la stessa forza di un fermo immagine. Nonostante la confusione era rimasta fino a quel momento nel suo angolino con gli occhi chiusi e fermamente concentrata sulla sua ricerca. - La mia magia è Link. - Quando la bambina alzò il braccio destro tutti i suoi compagni si ritrovarono ad imitarla senza nemmeno sapere perché. Sui loro polsi era comparso uno strano braccialetto rosa fosforescente. _

_- La mia magia ci terrà uniti! - Annunciò Meredy con uno di quei rari sorrisi che di tanto in tanto le illuminavano il viso. - Adesso basta combattere! - E al suo ordine l'intera comitiva non poté far altro che unirsi in un abbraccio. Erza si ritrovò pressata tra l'ascella di Simon ed Ultear che rideva come una matta. _

_- Brava Meredy! Questa magia è incredibile! Scommetto che si possono fare un sacco di cose divertenti! Perché non proviamo a far ballare una samba a Jelly? - Meredy prese l'idea in considerazione per un lungo istante, poi - Ditemi quali sono i passi e ci proviamo. -_

_- TRADITORI! - Jellal non riuscì a strillare altro, dopo qualche secondo stava già facendo le piroette._

Erza fu costretta a soffocare un sorriso mentre quei ricordi le tornavano alla mente. Non poteva distrarsi e doveva mantenere la concentrazione.

Sotto la luce della luna e con l'unica compagnia delle stelle che occhieggiavano su di lei, Erza era la sola rimasta nel grande cortile della gilda di Fairy Tail. Si stava allenando, scambiando una spada con l'altra ed esercitando i suoi affondi. Nell'ultimo periodo era diventato sempre più difficile trovare tempo da dedicare ai suoi allenamenti specialmente da quando Juvia e Wendy si erano trasferite da lei. Per fortuna quella sera nessuna di loro le avrebbe dato fastidio, dato che entrambe erano passate da Lucy per un pigiama party o qualcosa del genere. Era per questo motivo che Erza non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione ed era sgattaiolata nella gilda deserta per dedicarsi alla spada. Dopo quello che era successo con gli Oracion Seis e le terribili sfide che l'attendevano ancora, non poteva permettersi di trascurare i suoi esercizi. Per quanto la magia potesse aiutarla nell'utilizzo delle armi, doveva pur sempre allenare anche il suo corpo per non farsi cogliere impreparata. E per di più era molto meglio allenarsi all'aria aperta che passare la notte tormentata da incubi e dalla voce di E.N.D.

- E io che pensavo di poter dormire in santa pace sulle scartoffie del Consiglio. -

La maga era così concentrata sui suoi allenamenti che non si accorse che qualcuno si era avvicinato fino a che non ne sentì la voce assonnata.

- Master! - Fu l'unica cosa che le riuscì di gridare mentre il vecchio avanzava stropicciandosi gli occhi.

- Questa sera mi ero trattenuto un po' in più in ufficio. - Cominciò a spiegare Makarow - Ma non avrei mai immaginato di essere svegliato da un rumore di spade. Pensavo che mi avrebbe svegliato Mirajane domani con un bel caffè! -

- Mi dispiace di averla svegliata. - Erza chinò leggermente la testa per scusarsi, ma quando la rialzò venne accolta da un sorriso. - Non hai alcun motivo per scusarti. - Le disse Makarow - Dovrebbero sentirsi in colpa quei tizi del Consiglio per avermi tempestato con tanti moduli noiosi! - Per un attimo il vecchio agitò un pugno in aria, poi si costrinse a calmarsi con un sospiro - Si può sapere che ci fai qui? Una volta non ti allenavi vicino il fiume? -

Anche Erza lanciò un sospiro - Prima che Gray scoprisse il posto ed iniziasse ad annoiarmi ogni giorno. Mi ero spostata ai margini della foresta, ma poi Natsu ha deciso di andare a vivere proprio lì. -

- La spiaggia? - Provò a suggerire Makarow ma solo per sentirsi replicare - Jet e Droy. -

- La palestra? -

- Elfman. -

- E quel campetto in periferi ... -

- Niente da fare: è territorio di Gajeel adesso. -

A quel punto Makarow scoppiò a ridere strappando ad Erza un altro sospiro: lei non lo trovava così divertente. - E per di più adesso che Wendy e Juvia vivono da me non ho nemmeno spazio per esercitarmi a casa. Ho come l'impressione che sia passata una vita dall'ultima volta che ho fatto un po' di allenamento. - La maga si rigirò un'ultima volta la spada che stringeva tra le dita prima di farla sparire.

- Capisco, allora ti do il permesso di allenarti qui, ma fatti dare una copia delle chiavi da Mirajane invece scavalcare. - Makarow ridacchiò per poi andarsi a sedere su una delle panchine di pietra che contornavano il cortile e di fare cenno ad Erza di seguirlo. La maga fece come le era stato detto senza capire che cosa voleva dirle in quel modo, ma Makarow non la tenne sulle spine, ricominciando subito a parlare - Dato che siamo qui perché non ne approfittiamo un attimo, figliola mia? C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti. -

Sentendo quelle parole Erza si fermò ad un passo dalla panchina, in allerta.

- Che cosa c'è che ti turba ultimamente? - Continuò il master - Mi sei sembrata un po' fuori fase fin dal ritorno dalla missione contro gli Oracion Seis. -

Un po' fuori fase? Erza avrebbe potuto gridare un milione di ragioni per cui era così "fuori fase". Aveva ucciso dei compagni di prigionia senza nemmeno riconoscerli. Il Consiglio aveva scoperto tutta l'identità di Crime Sorcière. Ultear per poco non era stata presa. E soprattutto non avevano scoperto una singola informazione su Tartaros! Ma la realtà era che non poteva gridare niente del genere.

- Non è vero, master, non c'è niente che non va. -

- Eppure in te deve esserci qualcosa di strano se anche Natsu è venuto a parlarmene. -

L'indomani mattina la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata tagliare la lingua al ragazzo.

- Sono a posto. Davvero. - Erza si sforzò di suonare il più convincente possibile ma Makarow non le credette lo stesso - È qual è la ragione per cui senti il bisogno di allenarti anche in piena notte? -

- Ho molte cose e persone che devo proteggere. Non posso permettermi di farmi cogliere impreparata. Ecco tutto. - Quando Erza finì di parlare si rese conto lei stessa che aveva appena detto qualcosa di molto diverso da quello che aveva sibilato a Natsu in treno.

- E la magia e la spada sono le tue uniche armi, giusto? - Continuò ad interrogarla il vecchio master - Dimmi un po' Erza, da cosa si origina la magia? -

La ragazza esitò qualche istante, colta alla sprovvista da quella domanda, prima di rispondere - La magia si origina dalla forza vitale delle creature. - Scandì Erza ripetendo le parole che Rob, Jellal e Ultear le aveno detto anni prima. - Alcuni nascono con un talento naturale che li predispone a diventare dei maghi, ma siccome la magia e l'energia vitale sono legate a doppio filo è anche vero il contrario: grazie ad un corretto allenamento chiunque potrebbe diventare un mago. -

- Bene. - Annuì Makarow - Ma cosa rende alcune magie più potenti di altre? -

- Desiderarlo. Basta volerlo perché la magia si spinga oltre i suoi limiti. - Era così che Erza aveva sempre fatto ed era solo grazie a tutta la sua determinazione e disperazione che aveva salvato Jellal quando era una bambina, ma anche Lucy e tutta Fairy Tail solo qualche mese prima.

- Anche questo è esatto. - Confermò il master - Ma dimmi adesso: qual è il potere più forte di ogni magia? -

Quell'ultima domanda spiazzò Erza ancor più delle precedenti, lasciandola senza parole. La ragazza si ritrovò ad annaspare per qualche secondo, sentiva che se non avesse risposto a quella domanda avrebbe perso tutti i punti che aveva accumulato prima, ma la risposta non le venne comunque alle labbra.

- L'amore. - Le spiegò il master con un sorriso - Ed è il potere più importante di tutti perché unendoci gli uni agli altri ci rende più forti di quanto lo saremmo mai da soli. -

A quella rivelazione Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio, senza riuscire a capire se il vecchio si stesse prendendo gioco di lei oppure no.

- Anche l'odio accresce di molto il potere della magia, così come l'ira o la paura ma ognuna di queste cose ha i suoi limiti. - Continuò Makarow - L'amore è sicuramente l'arma più potente, ricordatelo Erza. E ricordati anche il fatto che non sei da sola e che non devi avere paura. Ci sono io, c'è la gilda e ci sono tutti i tuoi amici che sono pronti ad aiutarti qualunque cosa ti serva. Sin da quando sei arrivata qui mi sono sentito in dovere di continuare l'opera di Rob, che era un mio così caro amico, e non ti lascerò qualunque cosa accada. - Negli occhi del vecchio adesso c'era un certo alone d'amore e di determinazione ma purtroppo Erza fu costretta ad accettare la cosa con un sorriso, senza poter nemmeno dopo quelle promesse, rivelare la verità. Improvvisamente la voglia di allenarsi con la spada era andata via e l'unica cosa che le rimaneva era quella di lasciare in fretta la gilda e di nascondersi tra le ombre, l'unico posto dove una strega come lei poteva stare.


	36. Sette anni di vuoto

**Siccome qui non c'è l'arco di Edolas nè quello dei sette anni di vuoto dopo Tenrou, ho deciso di combinare un po' entrambe le cose e dargli un nuovo senso. Questo è un capitolo preparatorio e preparatevi! Perchè la prossima volta che aggiornerò Crime Sorcière sarà tutto dedicato al Festival del Raccolto e alla Tribù del Dio del Tuono.**

**Sette anni di vuoto**

_It's so loud inside my head  
>With words that I should have said<br>And as I drown in my regrets  
>I can't take back the words I never said <em>

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
>But if you'd held on a little longer<br>You'd have had more reasons to be proud_

_(Words - Skylar Grey)  
><em>

- CHE COSAAAAA? CHE COSA VUOL DIRE CHE NON SONO UN GATTO? - Ormai le settimane si erano susseguite dopo la missione contro gli Oracion Seis ed Erza stava gironzolando tranquillamente per la gilda quel mattino, quando uno dei miagolii di Happy attirò di colpo la sua attenzione. Era seduto su un tavolo insieme a Panther e Carla. A quanto pare anche i gatti avevano i loro segreti a Fairy Tail.

- Lily, davvero non gli hai mai detto niente? - Ricominciò Carla ed il secondo scosse la testa - Pensavo che lo sapesse già. - Ma Happy ricominciò a strillare che fino a quel giorno non ne aveva saputo niente.

- È evidente che non siamo dei semplici gatti! - Lo sgridò Carla, cercando di farlo zittire - Come hai fatto a non porti mai la domanda? Noi siamo una razza differente, siamo Exceed! Quelli come noi non sono originari di Fiore, veniamo da un paese diverso: la nostra patria è l'isola volante di Extalia. -

- Ex ... che? Ex ... dove? -

- Sai cosa penso. - Continuò Panther ignorando la confusione del proprio compagno - Happy deve far parte anche lui di quelle uova che si sono perse qualche anno fa. La regina aveva organizzato un progetto di avvicinamento agli umani e come segno di un buon legame tra i due popoli aveva inviato delle uova in dono ai regnanti di alcuni paesi, ma alcune di loro vennero smarrite durante il trasporto. Ho sentito che a Extalia l'incidente ha fatto molto scalpore. -

- Sì, senza alcun dubbio. Come hanno perso il mio uovo, devono aver perso anche quello di Happy. -

- Volete dire. - Esclamò a quel punto "l'exceed" mettendo le zampe avanti - Che il mio uovo era destinato ad essere consegnato a una corte reale? Potevo diventare un principe e mangiare salmone tutti i giorni invece di sardine? Natsuuuuuu! - Ed a quel punto Happy mise le ali, frignando e schizzando via come un proiettile di pelo - Io preferisco stare con te anche se hai solo le sardine! Non voglio diventare un principe! -

- Come è possibile che un exceed maschio sia così piagnucolone? -

- Dovrei proporgli di allenarsi un po' con la spada. -

Carla e Panther rimasero per un attimo fermi a fissare Happy mentre schizzava via fino a che Erza non li interruppe appoggiandosi al loro stesso tavolo. - Davvero esiste un'isola volante popolata soltanto da creature come voi? - Carla non perse un secondo per ribatterle contro che era maleducazione origliare, ma Panther annuì per rispondere alla sua domanda - Tuttavia dato che Extalia fluttua costantemente attorno al globo, non è così facile da trovare come sembra. Da quando mi hanno bandito non sono più riuscito ad avere notizie della sua posizione. -

Oh, era anche un fuorilegge! Erza amava sempre di più quel gatto! O meglio exceed ... Adorava il modo in cui riusciva a trasformarsi e a diventare grosso e muscoloso. Adorava perfino il modo in cui usava la spada e a volte entrambi passavano ore ad allenarsi insieme.

- Su Extalia sanno tutti volare come voi? Sono capaci di trasformarsi e prevedere il futuro? -

- Per quanto riguarda Aera, sì sono tutti capaci di volare, ma io e Carla siamo delle eccezioni, quelli con un secondo potere sono molto scarsi. - Ma a Erza non importava più di tanto - Quando la vostra regina decide di fare un nuovo scambio culturale, posso avere anche io un uovo? -

Ma se lo avesse avuto solo lei, Millianna si sarebbe sicuramente offesa ...

- Anzi due. -

Forse anche Meredy ne avrebbe gradito uno.

- Posso averne un cargo? -

- NO! - La zittì seccamente Carla - Sei l'ultima al mondo capace di prendersi cura di un uovo! -

- Ma dai! Se Natsu è riuscito a far schiudere Happy, perché non dovrei riuscirci io? Mi ricordo come se fosse ieri quando entrò dalla porta della gilda, portando questo enorme uovo sottobraccio. Pensava appartenesse ad un drago e quando il master gli spiegò che per farlo schiudere occorreva scaldarlo, per poco non ci sparò una fiammata sopra. -

- Sono così felice che a trovarmi sia stata una bambina responsabile come Wendy! - Carla sospirò nostalgicamente, ma Erza socchiuse gli occhi continuando a ricordare la scena - Per fortuna Lisanna sapeva un po' meglio di Natsu come funzionavano queste cose. Fu lei ad aiutarlo a far schiudere l'uovo, usando la sua magia per trasformarsi in un uccello e covarlo come una buona chioccia. Ci fu per un attimo un po' di panico, quando Mira per sbaglio gettò via l'uovo pensando che fosse una cianfrusaglia senza valore, ma poi tutto si risolse per il meglio e quando l'uovo di Happy si schiuse la sua apparizione interruppe di colpo la rissa che era scoppiata in gilda. Decidemmo di chiamarlo Happy proprio perché il suo arrivo aveva portato una ventata di gioia. Dopotutto non è un piagnucolone, è un tipo divertente. - Alla fine di quel racconto Carla batté per un attimo le palpebre in silenzio, prima di chiedere - Chi è Lisanna? -

- Un angelo. - Fu l'unica risposta che Erza le diede, alzandosi dal suo posto. Juvia e Wendy erano appena arrivate e si erano fermate sulla soglia, cercandola con lo sguardo in mezzo ai maghi della gilda. - Vogliamo andare ora? -

Il resto della giornata trascorse rapidamente, fino a che il tramonto non calò su Magnolia, tingendo ogni cosa con un tono aranciato. Faceva ancora molto caldo, nonostante l'estate fosse agli sgoccioli, ma la brezza fresca che proveniva dal mare procurava un certo sollievo. Faceva sussurrare le foglie degli alberi e faceva ondeggiare lentamente i capelli di Erza mentre camminava.

La ragazza si sentiva esausta dopo aver trascorso ore e ore a rincorrere Wendy e Juvia per la città, ma per fortuna alla fine era riuscita a sbarazzarsi di entrambe, costringendole ad avviarsi alla gilda da sole. L'idea di dover passare lì la serata, le faceva venire mal di testa: non c'era limite a cosa potesse accadere a Fairy Tail dopo un paio di birre. Forse era meglio godersi quel momento di solitudine e di tranquillità camminando il più lentamente possibile.

Per strada c'erano ancora molte persone, alcune di ritorno dalla spiaggia, altre che avevano deciso di uscire soltanto a quell'ora per godersi la frescura. Qualcuno le faceva un cenno, riconoscendola come una dei maghi di Fairy Tail.

L'intera città era di buon umore, nonostante l'approssimarsi dell'autunno, perché con la fine della stagione si avvicinava come ogni anno anche il grande Carnevale di Magnolia: la parata di Fantasia. In passato la festa era nata per celebrare il raccolto del grano, ma al giorno d'oggi nessuno si curava più veramente delle sue origini. Fantasia era solo un'occasione per divertirsi e la gente attendeva con ansia il grande spettacolo che ogni anno i maghi mettevano in piedi, sfilando per le vie della città. Né Juvia, né Wendy avevano mai partecipato e per questo erano così piene d'energia e di entusiasmo ed avevano passato tutto il giorno a girare per la città a caccia di un'idea o di un costume per l'occasione. Ma né Juvia, né Wendy sapevano che quella di Fantasia, per Fairy Tail non era semplicemente un momento festoso, ma anche la ricorrenza di un evento molto spiacevole.

Erza si fermò, girando lo sguardo dall'altra parte del canale che stava costeggiando, dove svettava in alto tra gli edifici la magnifica costruzione della cattedrale di Cardia, il luogo più sacro di tutta Magnolia. Mentre camminava distrattamente aveva finito per arrivare proprio nel posto a cui stava pensando.

La maga lanciò un sospiro e cambiò improvvisamente direzione, attraversando il ponte più vicino.

La cattedrale di Cardia svettava verso l'alto con i suoi marmi candidi e bianchi come avorio, le sue guglie e i suoi pinnacoli, ma la luce del tramonto tingeva anche lei d'arancio mentre le sue belle vetrate ed il rosone all'ingresso, riflettevano il sole in modo abbagliante. Accanto alla chiesa, invece, sorgeva il cimitero monumentale della città, con le sue belle tombe, altrettanto imponenti e decorate da statue ed angeli in lacrime.

Il cancello era ancora aperto ma a quell'ora non c'era nessuno nei paraggi e nessuno notò Erza entrare.

I viali del cimitero di Cardia erano silenziosi e perfettamente puliti, ma l'erba verde a lato del selciato cresceva alta, contornando le croci e le tombe.

Quando Erza trovò il posto che stava cercando, si fermò e si mise a sedere sul prato. Davanti a lei c'era una semplice tomba bianca con il marchio di Fairy Tail inciso sul marmo e sulla croce la foto di una ragazzina sorridente con un caschetto di capelli argentei, gli occhi azzurri ed un sorriso incantevole. Il nome riportato era quello di Lisanna Strauss X771-X782.

Già, la piccola Lisanna, la sorella minore di Mirajane ed Elfman.

Mentre tutta Magnolia si preparava alla festa, la gilda ed i due Strauss rimasti, si preparavano a rivivere il lutto di sette anni prima. Nonostante fosse passato tutto quel tempo, nessuno era ancora riuscito a scordare la tragedia, nemmeno Erza. Come poteva dimenticare il sorriso di Lisanna e la sua energia? Se la ricordava come se fosse stato ieri, mentre correva per la gilda e si esercitava con i suoi poteri ed il suo Animal Soul, trasformandosi prima in una colomba e poi in un gattino. Quando lei e Mirajane erano ancora rivali, Lisanna interveniva puntualmente ogni volta, cercando di dividerle durante le loro baruffe. Ma quello che forse aveva sofferto di più dopo la perdita di Lisanna, oltre ai suoi fratelli, era stato sicuramente Natsu. Quei due erano migliori amici, letteralmente inseparabili. Era piuttosto sorprendente il fatto che, anni dopo, Nastu fosse riuscito superare il trauma e a legarsi ad un'altra ragazza come Lucy.

Erza non riusciva nemmeno a dimenticare il giorno in cui la notizia della morte di Lisanna era arrivata alla gilda: quando Elfman e Mirajane avevano fatto ritorno dalla loro missione in lacrime. Erano stati attaccati da un mostro, di cui il ragazzo aveva provato ad assorbire i poteri, ma Lisanna era rimasta coinvolta nello scontro ed era precipitata in un burrone. Le squadre di soccorso non erano riuscite a trovarne nemmeno il corpo. Erano state delle settimane terribili. A causa dello shock Mirajane non era stata più in grado di utilizzare i suoi poteri ed Elfman si era ritrovato in una condizione simile, incapace di trasformare il suo corpo in quello di un mostro come faceva prima, eccezion fatta per il braccio destro. Mirajane aveva abbandonato la sua carriera di mago di livello S e si era dedicata al bar della gilda, ma il cambiamento più radicale in lei era stato quello caratteriale. Prima tutti la conoscevano come il "Demone", la temevano ed avevano paura di provocarla, mentre adesso Mirajane aveva un sorriso per tutti e si curava di Fairy Tail come una madre. Quando quel mattino aveva detto a Carla e Panther che Mirajane aveva accidentalmente buttato via l'uovo di Happy, non era stata sincera. In realtà la maga lo aveva fatto sparire per il semplice gusto di prendersela con Natsu e con la sorella. Fino a qualche anno prima Mirajane era stata un'autentica stronza. Tuttavia qualcosa era cambiato e qualcosa stava tornando alla normalità, se così si poteva dire. Elfman era riuscito finalmente a superare il trauma e a recuperare il pieno controllo dei suoi poteri durante lo scontro con Phantom Lord e forse un giorno anche la sorella avrebbe fatto altrettanto.

- Ciao, Lis. - L'unica cosa che le rispose fu il canto ritmico delle cicale tra i cipressi. - È da parecchio che non passavo da te. Perdonami, ho sempre così tante cose da fare. Con una doppia vita come la mia, bisognerebbe avere anche un clone per dividersi gli impegni. - Per fortuna non c'era nessuno in giro a sentire il suo sfogo. - Per il resto le cose alla gilda procedono più o meno come al solito: sono tutti così caotici! Ah, al gruppo si sono aggiunti anche degli altri maghi negli ultimi mesi come Gajeel, Panther, Lucy, Wendy e Juvia. Sono sicura che ti piacerebbero, ma penso che tua sorella ti abbia già raccontato tutto di loro, Mira viene qui ogni mattina. - Erza si passò una mano tra i capelli, un po' imbarazzata all'idea che stesse parlando al vuoto. - Chissà se puoi sentirmi Lis. Spero che esista davvero un posto da cui puoi guardare la gilda e sentirci ogni volta che veniamo qui a farti visita. Spero che esista davvero un Dio che possa occuparsi di te, perché se esiste allora sono sicura che tu stia già facendo l'angelo accanto a lui. L'unica cosa di cui ho paura Lis, è che se un posto del genere esiste davvero, forse non riusciremo ad incontrarci mai più. Quando verrà il mio momento, credo che per me sia già pronto un alloggio dalla parte opposta della barricata. -

Ma in fondo, che senso aveva rimanere lì a parlare di quelle cose? Erza era abbastanza sicura che non ci fosse un Dio da nessuna parte, se questo Dio permetteva che nel mondo accadessero cose come quelle che aveva visto e che persone come lei camminassero liberamente su Earthland. Alla fine, Erza si alzò passando un'ultima volta la mano sulla croce per accarezzarla, prima di andarsene. - Ciao, Lis. Se puoi prega per me e prega che la mia missione si concluda al più presto possibile. Prega che riesca a trovare Tartaros. -

Il sole ormai era sprofondato già da qualche minuto nelle profondità del mare ed il cielo stava assumendo una tonalità blu e più scura. Anche l'aria si era fatta più fredda ed era tempo di andare, di avviarsi di nuovo in direzione della gilda, a bere e sorridere come se non ci fosse né un passato su cui piangere, né un futuro di cui preoccuparsi.

Il grande giorno di Fantasia sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco, ma non avrebbe trovato Magnolia impreparata ad attenderlo. A breve lungo le strade sarebbero apparse decorazioni di fiori e nelle piazze mercatini colorati.


	37. Battaglia tra fate

**Oggi ho buone notizie per tutti quelli che seguono questa storia: ho ufficialmente finito di scrivere Crime Sorcière! Mi manca soltanto un piccolo capitolo bonus che voglio aggiungere dopo l'epilogo. Quindi ora l'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno è un po' di tempo per rileggere, correggere e pubblicare! Intanto godetevi il primo capitolo dell'arco del festival del raccolto. Mi piace molto e ho cercato di sfruttarlo per spiegare un po' meglio qual'è la relazione tra Erza e la gilda di Fairy Tail in questa storia. Mi sono divertita così tanto a scriverlo che a dire la verità lo avevo completato ancora prima di finire quello sugli Oracion Seis. Buona lettura!**

**Battaglia tra fate**

Come ... Come era finita lì?

- Siete pronti per la prossima concorrente? - La voce di Max riecheggiò grazie al microfono per tutta la sala della gilda. Sotto il palco c'era raccolta così tanta gente (maghi e curiosi) che era quasi impossibile respirare.

- Quella che tutti conoscono come la donna più forte di Fairy Tail, la bellissima, terrificante Erza, questa volta sfilerà per voi senza armatura! -

Oh, alla fine di quella storia per punizione Max si sarebbe ritrovato una spada infilata su per il culo.

Oh, alla fine di quella storia quanta gente avrebbe ammazzato!

Tra le varie attrattive, proposte dalla gilda di Fairy Tail per la festa di quell'anno, era stato incluso un concorso di bellezza tra maghe. Quando Lucy l'aveva scoperto si era messa ad esultare: col premio in denaro avrebbe sistemato un paio di rate arretrate dell'affitto. Quando Juvia l'aveva scoperto aveva esultato ancora di più: avrebbe sfruttato l'occasione per vincere il cuore di Gray. Quando Erza l'aveva scoperto si era sentita mancare. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di partecipare ad uno spettacolo del genere, eppure le sue compagne l'avevano costretta lo stesso a farlo. Che gara sarebbe stata se fosse mancata proprio lei? Non poteva mancare assolutamente! Partecipavano tutte, proprio tutte! Perfino Wendy e Carla!

Così alla fine Mirajane le aveva forzato addosso un elegante vestito blu. Qualcuna si era occupata dei suoi capelli, qualcuna del trucco e qualcun'altra delle scarpe. Tutto grazie alla gentile collaborazione di Bisca, che le aveva tenuto puntato un fucile addosso per tutto il tempo.

- Ammirate che schianto! -

Non appena Erza mise piede sul palco, l'accolse una sfilza di applausi e di ululati. Erano proprio fortunati che non ci fosse Jellal a sentirli. E poi cosa c'era di così eccezionale nel vederla sfilare? Non l'avevano mai vista con un vestito? Un attimo ... Forse non l'avevano davvero mai vista senza armatura ...

Max la stava giusto invitando a fare un passo in più in avanti, per farsi ammirare meglio, quando qualcuno si fece largo in prima fila tra il pubblico gridando per attirare l'attenzione.

L'attimo dopo Erza si ritrovò distesa sul pavimento, con il retro della testa che le faceva male da impazzire. Seduto praticamente a cavalcioni su di lei c'era un Natsu con gli occhi lucidi. - Ah, Erza! Lo sapevo che eri indistruttibile! E io che avevo paura di averti rotta! - Il ragazzo l'afferrò stretta per darle un abbraccio, affondando praticamente con la faccia nella sua scollatura. La mano di Erza si mosse istintivamente ed un pugno lo colpì sul naso sbalzandolo via - Si può sapere che ti prende? - La maga si tirò rapidamente in piedi ma rimase bloccata sul posto. La tenda che divideva il palco dalle quinte non c'era più e dietro di lei, allineate come tante statue di pietra, stavano tutte le sue compagne. Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, tutte ... Per di più la sala si era improvvisamente svuotata ed a Fairy Tail erano rimaste soltanto lei, il master, Natsu e Gajeel con i loro amici felini.

Le occorse qualche istante per mettere insieme i pezzi e ricordare meglio di quello che era appena successo. A farsi largo tra il pubblico era stata una donna con dei lunghi capelli castani raccolti in alto, gli occhiali ed un vestito così appariscente e pieno di pailette da poter abbagliare quelli che le stavano più vicino. Aveva esclamato qualcosa del tipo - Questo concorso finisce qui. Sono io la vincitrice. -

- Evergreen. - Il nome della maga le uscì dalla bocca come un sibilo. Anche se l'aveva vista poche volte in quegli anni e le aveva parlato ancora di meno, Erza non poteva sbagliarsi: perché Evergreen era una dei pochi eletti a far parte della banda di amici di Laxus, quelli che si facevano chiamare la Tribù del Dio del Tuono. Evergreen era molto famosa perché aveva il potere di tramutare in pietra chiunque la guardasse negli occhi ed era per questo che portava gli occhiali come precauzione.

- Si può sapere cosa è successo? -

- È tutto merito di Laxus. Vuole scoprire chi sia il più forte a Fairy Tail - Le spiegò Makarow incrociando le braccia con aria seria - Ci ha lanciato una sfida e per costringerci a partecipare e ha convinto Evergreen a tramutarvi in pietra. Ci ha detto che se fossimo riusciti a batterlo entro quattro ore, allora avrebbe fatto in modo che Evergreen sciogliesse l'incantesimo, viceversa vi avrebbe ridotte in polvere. Quando Natsu ti ha colpita per sbaglio e ti ha buttata a terra ho davvero temuto il peggio, ma per fortuna la crosta di pietra che ti copriva si è rotta e dissolta senza causare danni. -

Erza si passò istintivamente una mano sull'occhio destro. A quanto pare l'effetto dell'attacco di Evergreen era stato dimezzato a causa della magia che Jellal vi aveva infuso. Tuttavia anche se lei era stata fortunata la stessa cosa non valeva per le altre. Erza riuscì ad assestare un secondo pugno a Natsu, giusto un attimo prima che ripetesse l'esperimento con Lucy.

- Laxus ed Evergreen sono i nostri unici avversari oppure ci sono anche gli altri amici della Tribù? -

- Ci sono anche Bickslow e Freed. - Aggiunse Makarow con un sospiro ed Erza serrò un pugno: questa non ci voleva proprio: anche loro erano dei maghi di gran calibro. Mentre Evergreen aveva il potere di trasformare chi la guardava negli occhi in pietra, Bickslow era in grado di controllare col semplice sguardo le sue vittime. Si comportava come un burattinaio pazzo, raccogliendo tutte le anime vaganti che gli capitavano a tiro e sigillandole nelle bambole animate che usava per combattere. Freed infine, non solo era dotato di una straordinaria abilità nel manipolare le rune magiche, creando qualsiasi tipo d'effetto, ma era anche molto abile nel combattimento con la spada.

- Gli altri ragazzi. - Continuò a spiegarle il master - Si sono precipitati già tutti a dargli la caccia, purtroppo però Freed ha disposto una serie di trappole per tutta Magnolia con le sue rune. - Il vecchio puntò un dito contro l'uscita dove alcune rune magiche si muovevano lentamente, come a formare un muro. Accanto alla parete, scritto con un verde brillante c'era: "Nessuna statua o persona con più di ottant'anni può lasciare la gilda". Subito sotto invece: "Concorrenti rimasti sette."

Sette? Intendeva forse lei, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus e quelli della Tribù? Solo sette? Quanto tempo era rimasta pietrificata sul palco?

- E per di più noi non riusciamo a uscire! - Le fece notare Gajeel - Le regole dicono una cosa, eppure a quanto pare i dragon slayer non sono ammessi! -

Che casino! Di questo passo la parata di Fantasia e tutta la festa rischiava di andare a monte. Erza spostò lo sguardo in direzione delle compagne pietrificate, soffermandosi specialmente su Lucy, Juvia e Wendy. Erano così contente di poter partecipare allo spettacolo eppure il loro sogno stava per trasformarsi in un incubo.

Ma che cosa saltava in mente a Laxus di attaccare la gilda proprio in un momento come quello? Fu allora che le tornò in mente ciò che aveva detto il mago l'ultima volta che l'aveva incontrato.

- Non ti ha chiesto mica di dargli il posto di master? -

Makarow batté per un attimo le palpebre - Come fai a saperlo? -

Laxus non aveva semplicemente intenzione di stabilire chi fosse il più forte dei maghi alla gilda. Voleva usurpare il posto di suo nonno e non si sarebbe arreso fino a che non ci sarebbe riuscito!

- Perché l'ultima volta che l'ho visto in città ha minacciato che se non gli avessi lasciato il titolo sarebbe tornato a darci una lezione con i suoi amici! -

- Che cosa? Perché non me lo hai detto prima Erza? -

- Perché non pensavo che Laxus fosse stupido fino a questo punto! Non si fermerà fino a che non ti avrà costretto a cedere! -

- Ma io non voglio che Laxus diventi il nuovo master! Col cavolo che voglio farmi comandare da lui!- Le gridò a quel punto Natsu - Che cosa facciamo adesso? -

- Semplice. - Erza si sfilò i tacchi senza esitare oltre, evocando una delle sue armature e lasciandosi dietro il vestito stracciato - Esco di qui, trovo Evergreen e le cavo gli occhi. - L'attimo dopo era già saltata giù dal palco ed era uscita dalla gilda, lasciandosi dietro la barriera magica di Freed.


	38. Titania

**Fossi in te Evergreen comincerei a correre e correre e correre e non mi fermerei nemmeno se per puro caso dovessi sbucare nella dimensione di Edolas.**

**Titania**

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<em>

_(Dark Horse - Katy Perry)  
><em>

_Era notte fonda quando Erza arrivò per la prima volta alla gilda di Fairy Tail. L'edificio era chiuso e spento, e non filtrava nessuna luce dalle finestre, ma la ragazzina rimase comunque molto colpita dal suo aspetto. Si trattava di un colosso di pietra a tre piani che ricordava vagamente l'incrocio tra un castello, una pagoda ed il palazzo di un nobile stravagante. Chissà per quale ragione in cima alla gilda c'era anche una campana e per finire un grande stendardo arancione con il simbolo dorato della fata che sventolava in alto; lo stesso simbolo che zio Rob aveva tatuato dietro la schiena. Sembrava davvero qualcosa saltato fuori da una favola o dai sogni di uno scrittore, con le sue belle tegole rosse e le tante lampade che lo adornavano. Anche se c'era solo la luce della luna e delle stelle ad illuminarla, Erza pensò che Fairy Tail fosse bellissima e che sotto il sole i suoi colori sarebbero stati di certo ancora più belli. Perfino in piena notte la struttura emanava una sorta di energia positiva e di calore ed Erza non osava nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe stata di giorno, piena di gente e di maghi. Non c'era alcun dubbio: quello era proprio il posto da sogno di cui lo zio Rob le aveva parlato tante volte, quello dove lui ed i suoi vecchi amici trascorrevano le giornate ridendo spensierati._

_- Sicura ancora di volerlo fare? - A riportarla alla realtà ci pensò la voce un po' incerta di Kagura._

_Con lei c'erano ancora Jellal e tutti i suoi vecchi amici ma non sarebbero rimasti lì ancora a lungo._

_- È l'unica opportunità che abbiamo. -_

_Avevano giurato che avrebbero dato insieme la caccia a Tartaros e che avrebbero finalmente sconfitto E.N.D. per prendersi la loro libertà, ma non avevano alcuna possibilità di riuscirci se si fossero limitati a vagare senza meta per le città di Fiore. Era per questo che Erza e Ultear avevano deciso di fare qualcosa in più. Erza sarebbe entrata a far parte di Fairy Tail per raccogliere informazioni sulle gilde oscure attive nella regione, Ultear invece si sarebbe dedicata alla ricerca di un modo per infiltrarsi nel Consiglio di Magia del paese. Erza aveva pensato di utilizzare la storia delle Torre del Paradiso e di Rob per commuovere il master e convincerlo a farla entrare in gilda anche se era soltanto una ragazzina._

_- Ma non devi farlo per forza! Io non voglio che vai via! -_

_Erza fu costretta a serrare l'amica in un abbraccio per farla zittire. Kagura le si aggrappò forte ai vestiti premendole la faccia contro la spalla per trattenere i singhiozzi. Prima che potesse rendersene conto anche Simon l'aveva stretta, serrando entrambe con le sue grandi braccia - Ci mancherai Erza. Siamo sempre stati insieme fin da quando siamo nati, prima a Rosmary e poi alla Torre. Le cose senza di te non saranno le stesse ma ti conosco bene e ho fiducia in te, so che te la caverai anche senza di noi. - Il ragazzo prese la sorella per le spalle per convincerla finalmente a staccarsi dall'abbraccio ma l'attimo dopo fu Millianna quella ad afferrarla. - Abbi cura di te, sorellona! -_

_Anche Sho annuì, si stava sforzando di trattenere le lacrime e di comportarsi come un ragazzo grande ma la sua espressione diceva tutt'altro. Wally invece aveva perso tutto il suo solito self control ed era ritornato quello dei tempi della Torre, singhiozzando come un matto. Hoteye invece non la finiva più di farle raccomandazioni. La piccola Meredy fu costretta a farsi largo tra la calca per raggiungerla e darle anche lei un abbraccio._

_- È vero che da questo momento in poi ci vedremo meno spesso, ma questo addio non è per sempre. - Concluse alla fine Ultear tendendole una mano - Ho un regalo per te. - Adagiata sul suo palmo c'era una piccola sfera di cristallo, non più grande di una pallina da tennis. - Questo è un pezzo della mia lacryma, puoi usarla per contattarci quando vuoi. Prendila e usala per farci sapere come vanno le cose qui; contattaci appena ti sarai ambientata. Ah e poi c'è un'ultima cosa che volevo dirti: dove pensi di andare vestita così? -_

_Erza chinò lo sguardo rimirandosi gli abiti - Che hanno di strano i miei vestiti? -_

_- Cosa ti ho insegnato sul far pietà agli altri? Se ti presenti in quel modo nessuno crederà alla storia che sei una schiava scappata. Millianna tira fuori gli artigli. -_

_- Cosa? - Erza non riuscì nemmeno ad opporsi, prima che le amiche le fossero addosso, strappando e imbrattando di polvere i suoi vestiti. Per un attimo tutto quel solletico le fece dimenticare la tristezza e la costrinse a scoppiare a ridere, così forte che le lacrime cominciarono a scenderle lungo le guance. _

_Pochi minuti dopo la strategia di Ultear era completata ed Erza sembrava davvero uguale a come quando era scappata dalla Torre, lacera e con i capelli arruffati. Se il suo obiettivo, oltre a quello di farla sembrare miserabile, era anche quello di metterla di buon umore, Ultear c'era di sicuro riuscita._

_- E mi raccomando non scordare le lacrime! A fiumi! - Si raccomandò alla fine l'altra ragazza._

_- Ci rivedremo presto, Scarlet. - Jellal fu l'ultimo a salutarla dandole bacio sulla guancia ed Erza arrossì come un peperone tra le risatine dei loro amici. _

_Non c'era un'anima viva a quell'ora in giro per Magnolia, così nessuno poté assistere al loro addio. Quando Makarow arrivò il mattino dopo per aprire i cancelli, trovò Erza rannicchiata accanto all'ingresso, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rigate di lacrime. - Tu sei il master? Per favore fammi entrare! I miei amici mi hanno abbandonata ma zio Rob mi ha detto che qui c'è posto per tutti! - Erza non avrebbe mai dimenticato la faccia che fece Makarow al suono di quel nome, ma non avrebbe mai scordato nemmeno il sorriso che le fece subito dopo, accarezzandole la testa - Sì, ti ha detto il vero: qui a Fairy Tail abbiamo spazio per tutti! Io sono Makarow, ma tu come ti chiami, piccolina? -_

Era vero che Erza ancor prima di appartenere a Fairy Tail apparteneva ad un'altra famiglia, quella di Crime Sorcière, ma era altrettanto vero che si era affezionata a quella gilda. Voleva bene a tutti i suoi compagni e al master che l'aveva accolta a braccia aperte ed era proprio quella la ragione per cui non poteva tollerare chi come Laxus, infangava il nome di Fairy Tail e minacciava quelli che ne facevano parte. Era vero che non aveva il diritto per ergersi a guardiana della gilda, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva negare quello che le diceva il suo cuore. A volte Erza si domandava cosa sarebbe successo se i suoi amici avessero scoperto la verità e l'idea le faceva così paura che ogni volta si sforzava di cancellare il pensiero. Le piaceva illudersi che se fosse stata attenta non avrebbero scoperto mai nulla.

- Erza - chan! - La maga non aveva tempo per chiacchierare ma la voce di uno dei pescatori lungo il fiume la costrinse lo stesso a fermarsi. L'uomo stava rammendando le reti in compagnia della moglie ed entrambi avevano un'espressione preoccupata stampata sul viso. - Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? I tuoi amici della gilda stanno combattendo in giro per la città! Una di loro è passata poco prima di qui con un pistolero alle calcagna! -

- Mi dispiace per il disagio che stiamo causando, ma ci stiamo preparando alla parata di questa sera. -

- Sono dei preparativi molto strani ... -

- Sì sono mortificata, ma ci faremo perdonare con lo spettacolo. Mi raccomando non mancate! - Erza stava proprio per rimettersi a correre a caccia di Evergreen, quando realizzò che forse aveva qualche speranza di trovarla più velocemente. - Avete detto di aver visto una delle mie amiche. Per caso era una maga con gli occhiali? Aveva addosso un vestito piuttosto appariscente? -

Quando il pescatore annuì, capì di aver intercettato la pista giusta. - DA CHE PARTE È ANDATA? -

- Ve ... verso la spiaggia ... -

- Bingo! -

L'attimo dopo Erza stava già correndo sulle tracce della sua preda: non le avrebbe di certo permesso di scappare tuttavia, quando la ragazza sboccò alla foce del fiume, l'unica cosa che trovò ad attenderla sulla spiaggia fu la figura esanime di Alzak. Il povero cowboy giaceva pietrificato sulla sabbia ma con la sua pistola magica ancora saldamente stretta in pugno. Povero Alzak ... Contro quanti compagni aveva combattuto pur di arrivare lì? Erza sapeva perché aveva lottato tanto disperatamente: il mago in passato le aveva confessato di essere innamorato di Bisca ma di non avere il coraggio per dichiararsi. Non sapeva che Bisca le aveva confessato la stessa identica cosa qualche giorno dopo. Erza avrebbe sempre voluto dargli un consiglio, spiegargli come comportarsi, dirgli che l'amore era più semplice di quello che gli sembrava, ma non aveva alcun diritto nemmeno per fare questo. Quelli di Fairy Tail conoscevano soltanto il suo lato stoico e la sua dedizione al lavoro. Così come nessuno l'aveva mai vista senza armatura, nessuno l'aveva mai vista in compagnia di un uomo e nessuno sapeva dell'esistenza di Jellal. Povero Alzak! Ma Erza non avrebbe deluso le sue aspettative. Evergreen era vicina, ne era certa anche se non poteva vederla. E non appena l'avrebbe sconfitta, il suo incantesimo sarebbe stato sciolto.

Ma dove si era cacciata? Voleva forse tenderle un'imboscata?

La spiaggia attorno a lei era completamente deserta, non c'era nessuno quel giorno nonostante il clima di festa, perché la maggior parte delle attrazioni era in centro. L'unica cosa che le faceva compagnia era il dolce rumore delle onde e della sabbia sotto gli stivali.

Il master le aveva detto che Freed aveva piazzato trappole in tutta Magnolia ma Erza non si accorse di essere capitata in uno dei suoi tranelli, fino a che non vi mise piede dentro. All'improvviso un cerchio di rune si accese tutt'attorno a lei, coprendo una vasta area, innalzandosi verso l'alto come una barriera lucida, simile al vetro. Impresse sulla parete c'erano soltanto due cose scritte:

Regola numero 1- Nessuno può lasciare la barriera se prima uno dei concorrenti non viene sconfitto.

Regola numero 2 - Nessuno può usare armi.

- Cazzo! - Erza si affrettò ad evocare una delle sue spade ma la sua magia non si attivò nemmeno. Quel bastardo l'aveva incastrata! Per fortuna che il cerchio di rune non diceva niente delle armature oppure si sarebbe trovata completamente nuda.

- Ahahaah! Ci sei cascata in pieno! - Quella voce acuta e odiosa. Erza chiuse rapidamente l'occhio sinistro, girandosi nella direzione da cui proveniva ed ecco Evergreen, seduta comodamente sulla chiglia di una barchetta capovolta sulla sabbia.

- Si può sapere come accidenti hai fatto a liberarti dal mio incantesimo? Anzi no, non voglio saperlo. Così è più divertente ... - La maga si abbassò leggermente gli occhiali, ma non accadde nulla ed Erza rimase ferma al suo posto a fissarla, dritta negli occhi - Ho un trucco. -

- Quel trucco? - Ed Evergreen si ritirò su gli occhiali, ridendo a squarciagola - Come pensi di battermi con un solo occhio? -

- Oh, Evergreen sapessi quanta gente ho battuto usando solo quest'occhio! -

- E senza spada? - Purtroppo le abilità di Evergreen non si limitavano semplicemente a quelle di pietrificare gli avversari. Qualcuno l'aveva definita una mitragliatrice vivente.

- Fairy Bomb: Gremlin! - Non appena la maga mosse una mano qualcosa colpì Erza a tutta velocità, esplodendo al contatto. - Non ti ho mai sopportata, lo sai? Ti fai chiamare Titania, ma io sono l'unica che si merita il titolo di regina della fate! - Evergreen rise a squarciagola ma quando il fumo si dissolse e la sabbia tornò a depositarsi a terra, fu costretta a notare con un certo disappunto che Erza era ancora al suo posto. Aveva sostituito la sua armatura con una più resistente e si era coperta il viso con le braccia. La corazza si era ammaccata e deformata in più punti ma aveva resistito ugualmente. - Mi chiedevi come intendo cavarmela senza spada ... Corpo a corpo Evergreen! Fatti sotto se non hai paura di romperti le unghie! - E senza perdere altro tempo questa volta Erza scambiò la corazza con una di quelle più leggere che aveva, aumentando allo stesso tempo la sua velocità.

Per un istante Evergreen esitò, turbata dinnanzi a tanta determinazione ma poi mosse di nuovo le braccia.

- Ah sì? Fammi vedere come schivi la mia mitragliatrice ad aculei! Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun! -

Erza poteva scansarsi, oppure cambiare di nuovo armatura, fermarsi e parare il colpo, ma non voleva perdere un'occasione come quella. Buona parte degli aculei andò a conficcarsi dritta nel metallo e nelle porzioni più scoperte del suo corpo, ma in compenso la maga riuscì lo stesso ad afferrare la sua preda per una spalla.

- Pensi davvero che due aghi possano farmi paura? Andiamo Evergreen! Jose mi ha colpita in pieno con un cannone! - L'attimo dopo un pugno colpì Evergreen sul naso accompagnato da un rumore di vetro rotto ed un calcio la prese allo stomaco, buttandola sulla sabbia.

- Che mi hai fatto!? - Lo strillò arrivò subito dopo, mentre Evergreen si copriva la faccia con una mano. Quando alzò gli occhi quello che rimaneva degli occhiali le cadde sulla sabbia. Tra le dita le scorreva del sangue. - Sei davvero un mostro! Non ti meriti il titolo che hai! - E giù un'altra raffica di proiettili esplosivi, così tanti che per qualche istante sulla spiaggia non si vide più niente se non sabbia che schizzava da tutte le parti. Evergreen non si aspettava che ad un certo punto qualcosa l'afferrasse per i capelli e la schiantasse con a terra. Le esplosioni si interruppero di colpo, mentre Erza le torceva un braccio dietro la schiena e faceva ben attenzione a tenerle la faccia premuta nella sabbia. In condizioni normali Evergreen sarebbe scappata facilmente, avrebbe messo le ali e se la sarebbe filata a tutta velocità, ma a quanto pare la maga aveva fatto un errore di calcolo intrappolando anche se stessa nella barriera di Freed.

- Mettiamo una cosa in chiaro Evergreen. - Le sussurrò lentamente Erza all'orecchio - Non ho mai desiderato diventare la regina delle fate, non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea di chi e perché mi abbia affibbiato il nomignolo di Titania. Ma se hai davvero intenzione di diventare tu la prossima, allora è meglio che cominci ad allenarti seriamente invece di pensare a vestirti come una drag queen. - Quando Erza le permise finalmente di alzare la testa tirandola di nuovo per i capelli Evergreen inspirò profondamente, cercando allo stesso tempo di liberarsi la bocca dalla sabbia.

- Lasciami subito! Lasciami! Non lo sai che i miei occhi hanno un altro potere? Io posso controllare anche a distanza le mie vittime! Se non ti arrendi immediatamente riduco tutte le statue in polvere! -

- Fallo Evergreen. - Ed a quel punto Erza la costrinse a girarsi afferrandola per il bavero del suo stravagante vestito, un sorriso sadico stampato sulle labbra. - Fallo ed io ti mostro un lato di Erza che nessuno ha mai visto prima ed è sopravvissuto abbastanza per raccontarlo. Non ho bisogno di spade per ammazzarti come vedi. -

Fu a quel punto che Evergreen deglutì a fatica, tutta la sua arroganza dissolta nel nulla.

- E per la cronaca preferisco farmi chiamare Scarlet. - L'attimo dopo un ultimo pugno ferrato stordì completamente Evergreen ed Erza mollò la presa, lasciandola precipitare a terra completamente svenuta. Come il corpo della maga toccò la sabbia la barriera attorno a lei si dissolse, riducendosi in mille frammenti, come un vetro rotto.

Ora le rimanevano solo tre avversari e per quelli nessuno le avrebbe più impedito di usare la spada.


	39. L'avvento di Satana

L'avvento di Satana

_I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide_

_(Demons - Imagine dragons)_

Nell'istante esatto in cui il corpo di Evergreen toccò terra, così come la barriera in cui aveva provato ad imprigionare Erza, anche la sua maledizione si dissolse completamente. In meno di un istante tutte le maghe di Fairy Tail, che erano state pietrificate, ritornarono alla normalità e tutte si ritrovarono a fissarsi completamente ignare di cosa fosse accaduto. Ma allla vista ci ciò che era appena successo Makarow spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa; era certo che l'entrata di Erza in campo avrebbe fatto miracoli, ma non aveva idea del fatto che ci avrebbe messo così poco. Happy e Natsu invece si fiondarono subito con le braccia al collo di Lucy, felici come non mai che la loro partner si fosse salvata.

- Ma si può sapere che succede? - La voce furiosa di Juvia riecheggiò subito dopo per tutta gilda e mezza città di Magnolia. - Dove è finito Gray - sama? Io stavo sfilando per lui! - Tutta la sala era vuota ma la cosa sembrava non interessarle affatto.

Il master si ritrovò così costretto a spiegare una seconda volta cos'era accaduto e che cosa aveva fatto Laxus. Era così preso dal discorso che non si accorse nemmeno dell'espressione di Mirajane quando fece il nome del nipote. Forse non avrebbe potuto nemmeno farlo, visto il modo in cui Cana strillava attirando tutta l'attenzione - Ma che grandissimo bastardo! Può baciarmi il culo quello stronzo ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di permettergli di diventare il capo! E credo che lo stesso valga per le altre! Entriamo anche noi nel torneo! -

- Ma è pericoloso! - Le fece notare Levy cercando in ogni modo di calmarla - Freed ha messo trappole in tutta la città! Non hai sentito che il master, Natsu e Gajeel sono addirittura bloccati qui dentro? -

- E che cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo, dolcezza? -

- Se ... se sono davvero rune lasciate fare a me! Sono sicura di poter trovare un modo per rompere l'incantesimo! - A quelle parole Natsu lanciò un grido d'esultanza, pregustando già il suo combattimento con Laxus, ma era così entusiasta per la notizia che quando Mirajane si mosse non riuscì nemmeno a fermarla, nonostante fosse il più vicino a lei. Approfittando della confusione la ragazza si lanciò in un attimo giù dal palco e poi fuori dalla gilda. Lucy fu l'unica a correrle dietro urlandole di fermarsi, ma quando arrivò al cancello fu costretta ad ammettere a malincuore di averne già perso le tracce.

C'era stato un tempo, qualche anno prima, in cui Mirajane aveva frequentato Laxus e la sua tribù di amici, molto più di quanto avesse frequentato chiunque altro nella gilda: erano stati i suoi migliori amici ed il centro del suo mondo. Quando ci ripensava Mirajane non avrebbe saputo nemmeno dire come era successo, perché prima di entrare in contatto con loro, gli unici pilastri della sua esistenza erano stati Elfman e Lisanna, i suoi fratelli.

Tutti e tre provenivano da un piccolo villaggio dell'ovest, dove la vita scorreva tranquilla e la città era soltanto l'eco di storie lontane. I loro genitori erano morti quando erano ancora molto piccoli, prima il padre e poi la madre e Mirajane, essendo la maggiore, si era ritrovata col compito di occuparsi dei più piccoli. Lavorava nella fattoria di famiglia e faceva tutto quello che poteva per procurarsi da vivere ma per quanto si impegnasse non sembrava mai abbastanza e nemmeno la magia le era d'aiuto. Sì, perché Mirajane aveva la magia sin da quando era nata. I suoi poteri erano un po' strani e le consentivano di assumere forme diverse, sia quelle di animali che di persone, ma per sua grande sfortuna non potevano produrre denaro.

La vita era dura e le giornate stancanti, ma gli Strauss riuscivano comunque a cavarsela, fino a quando un terribile giorno un mostro terrificante irruppe al villaggio. Era un demone, scappato chissà a quale mago o venuto appositamente lì per tormentarli da chissà quale androne infernale. Pur di difendere la sua famiglia, Mirajane si ritrovò costretta a dover affrontare il mostro sul sagrato della chiesa. Alla fine le riuscì di sconfiggerlo, ma a caro prezzo: parte del suo corpo finì per trasformarsi in quella del mostro.

La gente del villaggio pensò a quel punto che fosse stata impossessata e decise di bandire sia lei che i suoi fratelli, perché fino a quando fossero rimasti lì, la sfortuna avrebbe continuato a perseguitarli. In realtà Mirajane non era stata posseduta, ma all'epoca né lei né nessun altro poteva saperlo. Si trattava soltanto di un effetto collaterale della sua magia, Take Over, che le consentiva di assorbire i poteri delle sue vittime. In realtà era il demone quello ad essere stato posseduto da lei. Quella cretura era piuttosto mediocre per essersi fatta battere tanto facilmente da una ragazzina inesperta, ma grazie agli abitanti del villaggio aveva in un ultimo ottenuto la sua vittoria. Per fortuna che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere.

Col tempo Mirajane scoprì che quel potere che aveva assorbito aveva qualcosa di incredibile: poteva crescere a dismisura e tutto semplicemente se lo desiderava. Pur non potendo più usare la terra della sua famiglia per mantenere i suoi fratelli, c'era ancora qualcosa che poteva fare: lavorare come maga e procurarsi così il denaro per vivere. Era in questo modo che Mirajane Strauss ed i suoi fratelli erano arrivati a Fairy Tail e che Makarow li aveva accolti, spiegandole finalmente come controllare i suoi poteri. Fu anche così che Mirajane Strauss incontrò per la prima volta Laxus Dreyar, perse la testa e si scordò improvvisamente perché aveva fatto tanta fatica per arrivare fin lì e per sopravvivere durante tutti quegli anni.

Per evitare che si sentisse l'unica strana in famiglia, ad un certo punto anche Elfman e Lisanna impararono ad usare il Take Over, ma quando Mirajane lo scoprì si accorse che la cosa non le interessava affatto. Ormai per lei non erano altro che un peso, qualcosa per cui non aveva tempo. Tutte le sue giornate le passava in compagnia di Laxus e dei suoi amici, ridendosela degli altri e dei maghi mediocri che popolavano la gilda. Quando non era con loro a ridere era a sempre in giro, pronta ad attaccar briga ed in particolar modo con Erza. Era gelosa del fatto che ci fosse un'altra ragazzina a Fairy Tail capace di rivaleggiare con lei. Non poteva sopportare nemmeno l'idea della sua esistenza. Che cosa avrebbe mai fatto se ad un certo punto Laxus avesse preferito lei al posto suo? Per questo Mirajane non perdeva occasione per provocarla e metterla in imbarazzo e quando Erza si rifiutava di prenderla sul serio, la ragazzina si infuriava ancora di più e se ne andava puntualmente a cercare qualcun altro con cui litigare.

Un giorno poi era accaduto l'irreparabile. Elfman e Lisanna avevano preso una missione in bacheca ed erano andati da soli a lavoro, certi del fatto che Mirajane non li avrebbe mai accompagnati. Quando la ragazza aveva scoperto che erano andati in missione senza di lei, si era infuriata e si era affrettata a raggiungerli per sgridarlilitigare. Se solo fosse arrivata un po' prima! Se solo si fosse curata un po' più di loro, forse non sarebbe accaduto niente del genere ... Mirajane era riuscita a scorgere la figura di Lisanna soltanto per un istante, prima che la "bestia" la scagliasse giù da un burrone. Per di più sarebbe stata ammazzata anche lei, se Elfman non fosse miracolosamente riuscito ad assorbire i poteri del loro avversario.

Con la morte di Lisanna il mondo le era come crollato addosso e Mirajane si era ritrovata improvvisamente senza una sorella e per lo shock senza nemmeno più un goccio di magia. Il demone dentro di lei era sparito e l'unica cosa che le era rimasta era a stento la possibilità di cambiare forma per qualche minuto. Ma perdendo la sua magia Mirajane aveva perso anche l'amore della sua vita: Laxus l'aveva piantata proprio quando aveva più bisogno d'aiuto perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare in squadra con qualcuno così debole. Tutta la tribù allo stesso modo le aveva girato le spalle e Mirajane aveva finalmente realizzato i suoi sbagli. Aveva capito di aver perso di vista le cose importati come la sua famiglia e di essersi fatta trascinare da un branco di idioti. Per il dolore aveva smesso di mangiare, aveva smesso di uscire e si era chiusa dentro se stessa. Passava le giornate con le serrande abbassate e le coperte tirate sulla testa, quando ad un certo punto qualcosa fece improvvisamente irruzione nella sua stanza come un tornato rosso scarlatto. Mirajane ci mise qualche secondo a capire che la sua porta era stata abbattuta e che tutta quella luce che vedeva stava entrando in stanza perché Erza aveva aperto con la forza la finestra. Elfman invece era fermo sulla soglia e stava tremando come una foglia, terrorizzato all'idea di cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. E cosa sarebbe successo se Mirajane avesse avuto ancora i suoi poteri! Era così furiosa che non c'erano parole per descrivere come si sentiva, ma Erza la zittì rapidamente tirandole un vestito in faccia e mettendosi a gridare a sua volta. - Tira il culo giù dal letto Mirajane! Credi che cambierà qualcosa se ti lasci morire chiusa in questa stanza con il cuscino sulla testa? Credi davvero che Lisanna avrebbe voluto vederti così? Hai un debito con lei, lo sai? Ed è quello di vivere il doppio di vita per poter recuperare anche quella che lei non è riuscita ad avere. Smettila di piangerti addosso! Qui fuori c'è ancora Elfman che ti aspetta e ci siamo tutti noi della gilda! Non ce ne frega un cazzo se non hai più poteri magici! Tu sei ancora una di noi e ti prometto che Fairy Tail troverà lo stesso un posto per te! -

Non riusciva a crederci ... La ragazza che aveva tormentato e che aveva odiato più di tutte, era l'unica che alla fine era venuta a cercarla e a tenderle una mano per aiutarla. Mirajane non aveva avuto il coraggio di rifiutare i suoi consigli. Quando proprio tutto sembrava perduto, la ragazza aveva così ricominciato una nuova vita, come barista di Fairy Tail. Frequentando anche gli altri con cui non aveva mai scambiato una parola, si era finalmente accorta che non si trattava di maghi mediocri ma di persone simpatiche e di buon cuore. Fairy Tail era diventata la sua nuova famiglia e la cosa più importante della sua vita. Era sempre la prima ad arrivare al mattino per aprire le porte della gilda ed era l'ultima ad uscire la sera per chiuderla. Teneva ordine tra le missioni in bacheca, regolava la contabilità, spazzava e lavava per terra. Cucinava per tutti e distribuiva informazioni e consigli. Ormai quando non c'era Makarow in giro, la gente si rivolgeva a lei come punto di riferimento, perché era senza alcun dubbio la più presente di tutti.

C'era stato un tempo, qualche anno prima, in cui Mirajane aveva frequentato Laxus e la sua tribù di amici, molto più di quanto avesse frequentato chiunque altro nella gilda e anche se quel tempo era finito, la barista era certa di conoscere ancora bene le abitudini dei suoi vecchi compagni. Se si stavano nascondendo in città allora sapeva di sicuro dove trovarli. Sapeva anche di essere in pericolo senza magia ma non aveva tempo per curarsi della sua incolumità: doveva trovarli il prima possibile per costringerli a ragionare e ad abbandonare il loro folle proposito di prendere il controllo di Fairy Tail. Non poteva assolutamente permettergli di distruggere la sua casa.

- FREED! - Non appena Mirajane spalancò le porte della biblioteca individuò subito il suo obiettivo. Si trattava di un giovane mago dai lunghi capelli verdi. Indossava una divisa militare altrettanto raffinata, ricordo d'altri tempi e di una nobiltà ormai scomparsa. Fissato al fianco teneva un fioretto affilato e tra le mani un libro di poesia che stava tranquillamente leggendo. Chissà perché era l'unico ospite della biblioteca quel giorno, ma Mirajane non dovette domandarsi a lungo come mai. Pochi passi dopo l'ingresso, un cerchio di rune le si accese sotto i piedi ed una misteriosa barriera vitrea, sbarrò la porta. La ragazza non si curò nemmeno di girarsi a guardare cosa c'era scritto sopra.

- Ero certa che ti avrei trovato qui. - Esordì Mirajane - Leggere è sempre stata una delle tue passioni. Potevi diventare un buon amico di Levy e Lucy se soltanto ti fossi mai degnato di rivolgerle la parola. -

Vedendola entrare Freed rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, come se le parole gli fossero venute improvvisamente meno, poi richiuse il libro e lo appoggiò delicatamente sul tavolo, alzandosi dalla sedia.

- Sapevo che Evergreen era stata battuta, ma tra tutte le persone che immaginavo sarebbero entrate da quella porta, tu di sicuro eri l'ultima sulla lista. Che cosa ci fai qui, Mirajane? - La sua freddezza non fece altro che irritare di più la ragazza - E me lo chiedi pure? Sono venuta ad ordinarti di fermare immediatamente questa follia! Disattiva le barriere e piantala di mettere in pericolo le vite dei tuoi compagni. E fa anche qualcosa per Laxus! Sei il suo migliore amico, no? Convincilo a smettere di combattere! Se si ferma in tempo probabilmente il master si limiterà ad una punizione lieve. Questo scontro è assurdo! -

- Assurdo? - Sottolineò Freed come se non avesse mai sentito quella parola nemmeno su un dizionario - Io sono perfettamente d'accordo con Laxus. Questa gilda ha bisogno di una svolta radicale: Fairy Tail sta andando a rotoli e tutto per colpa del vecchio che non ha più il polso per guidarla come si deve. Se ci fosse Laxus al comando le cose sarebbero certamente migliori. -

- Fairy Tail sta benissimo così come è! -

- Ma se la gente ride ogni volta che ne sente il nome? Nessuno riesce più a prendere sul serio Fairy Tail. Dove si è mai vista una gilda di maghi che al primo piano ospita la sala di una taverna? Ci sono persone che passano le loro giornate lì a bere, fumare e giocare d'azzardo senza nemmeno prendere un lavoro. Questo è ASSURDO, Mirajane! E tu sei parte del problema! È a causa tua se quella ridicola taverna è stata aperta! Una persona come te, senza nemmeno più un briciolo di magia non dovrebbe nemmeno essere ammessa in una gilda! Dovresti sparire nel nulla! -

- Ma ti sembra questo il modo di parlare ad una vecchia amica? -

- Amica? Mirajane io e te non siamo mai stati amici. Se ci vedevamo così spesso era solo perché tu stavi con Laxus ed io ero in squadra con lui. Come ti ho già detto ... - A quel punto Freed estrasse il lungo fioretto che usava sia come arma che come bacchetta per scrivere le sue rune magiche e lo puntò contro di lei - Una persona come te dovrebbe solo sparire. - Mirajane non chiuse gli occhi, né si spostò ma si irrigidì pronta ad assorbire il colpo. Per fortuna prima che Freed potesse scoccarlo qualcosa fece irruzione dalla porta attraversando la barriera con un ruggito disumano - Non puntare quella cosa addosso a mia sorella! - Mirajane non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi: Elfman era lì ed era venuto a salvarla anche se era completamente coperto di ferite e mantenere la sua trasformazione doveva costargli molte energie. Non si aspettava di vederlo arrivare perché aveva letto i risultati del "torneo" alla gilda e lo aveva dato per sconfitto. Non sapeva che quando l'incantesimo di Evergreen era stato spezzato ed Elfman era stato liberato dalla pietra si era rimesso subito in piedi per cercare Freed. Quando Mirajane frequentava ancora Laxus, suo fratello aveva imparato molto delle abitudini di quelli della tribù, spiando i suoi movimenti. Era per questo che era riuscito a trovare per primo Evergreen e che sperava di trovare per primo anche Freed.

- Mettiti al riparo. - Mirajane non riuscì ad opporsi mentre la zampa di Elfman la spostava delicatamente dietro di lui. Poteva spaccare un muro con un colpo di quelle zampe, eppure il suo tocco era così gentile ...

- Freed lo sai che sei davvero un pietoso bastardo a prendertela con Mira in questo modo? Sono quelli come te che non dovrebbero stare a Fairy Tail, siete voi, tu e i tuoi compagni che rovinare lo spirito e la reputazione della gilda! -

- Noi? Io almeno non ho perso come un miserabile contro nessuno! Sono i deboli come voi quelli che devono sparire dalla gilda! E tu non dovresti nemmeno essere qui! Sei già stato eliminato e stai infrangendo le regole del gioco! DarkÉcriture: Pain! - Ed a quel punto Freed non esitò più, muovendo il suo fioretto come un fulmine. Elfman non riuscì nemmeno a scansarsi ed una scarica elettrica gli attraversò il corpo, stordendolo all'istante. La sua trasformazione si dissolse ed il mago crollò a terra mezzo carbonizzato e con il segno di una stringa di rune ancora impressa sul petto. Mirajane gridò istintivamente il suo nome ma Freed non si curò di lui nemmeno un istante di più, puntando dritto verso di lei. Il suo occhio sinistro adesso brillava di un viola cupo, come ogni volta che scatenava i suoi poteri più terribili. - Ora è il tuo turno Mir...! -

- Lasciala stare ho detto! -

Ma ancora una volta, prima che Freed potesse colpire, Elfman lo bloccò afferrandolo per un piede. Sfortunatamente però, non aveva più alcuna energia per affrontarlo. - Ti ho detto che il tuo turno è finito! Non sei più ammesso ai combattimenti! - Il mago si liberò dalla stretta agitando un piede e nonostante il suo avversario fosse inerme a terra tornò a puntargli il fioretto contro - DarkÉcriture ...! -

Mirajane non riuscì nemmeno a sentire il nome completo dell'incantesimo e non riuscì nemmeno a vedere la figura del fratello che veniva sbalzata contro la parete opposta e si andava a schiantare tra le mensole della biblioteca. Per un attimo fu come se davanti a lei lo scenario fosse improvvisamente cambiato. Si trovava di nuovo sul ciglio di quel maledetto burrone ed era di nuovo inerme come allora per i colpi ricevuti. Il suo avversario era di nuovo la bestia e quella che stava precipitando verso la morte Lisanna. Fu un lunghissimo istante in cui non pensò nulla, main cui sentì tutto il dolore e la rabbia degli ultimi sette anni concentrarsi dentro di lei come una scarica.

Poi il demone di Mirajane si risvegliò, emergendo dalle profondità in cui era stato sigillato.

- BASTA! -

Freed non riuscì nemmeno a capire cosa stava succedendo prima che una raffica d'energia lo investisse, sbalzandolo a terra in mezzo ad un turbine di libri e detriti. Tutta la grande biblioteca di Magnolia tremò, come se fosse stata investita da un terremoto e la grande vetrata che le faceva da soffitto franò inesorabilmente al suolo in una pioggia di vetri rotti. Quando finalmente Freed riuscì a recuperare il controllo e ad alzare la testa, la voce gli si fermò in gola per lo spavento. - Non ... Non è ... Possibile ... -

L'intera sala adesso era satura d'energia, un'energia oscura e così densa che la si poteva vedere fluttuare a mezz'aria. Polvere e pagine staccate di libri ondeggiavano anch'esse sospese dalla densità di quel potere. Ed in mezzo a tutto questo non c'era più la dolce barista che serviva ogni giorno i maghi di Fairy Tail con un sorriso. Non c'era più la dolce Mirajane che cucinava e cantava nel tempo libero. Al posto delle sue graziose mani ormai c'erano soltanto zampe con gli artigli. Al posto della pelle sulle sue braccia, c'erano dure scaglie nere. Dietro la sua schiena due grandi ali di membrana che saggiavano l'aria mentre si aprivano e per finire una robusta coda che ondeggiava lentamente, presagendo il momento in cui sarebbe balzata sulla preda.

- Il Demone ... -

Se c'era un modo per descriverla era di certo sublime, nel senso meraviglioso e terrificante del termine. Davanti a Freed adesso c'era un mostro, un'autentica forza della natura pronta ad abbattersi su di lui come un uragano.

- Freed ... - Sussurrò armoniosamente Mirajane, ma la sua voce finì soltanto per procurargli un brivido di terrore - Non lo sai che quelli cattivi come te vanno all'inferno? E non lo sai cosa c'è ad attenderli lì? -

- DarkÉcrit ...! - Questa volta il mago non riuscì nemmeno a completare l'incantesimo prima che la zampa di Mirajane gli strappasse il fioretto e lo mandasse ad infilzarsi dalla parte completamente opposta della stanza. - Hai fatto un grosso errore a non arrenderti quando te l'ho chiesto gentilmente! - L'attimo dopo il mago era stato colpito allo stomaco e scagliato contro la parete. Disarmato com'era, non c'era granché che potesse fare ma Mirajane non voleva accontentarsi di così poco e tornò lanciarsi su lui senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di rimettersi in piedi. Oh, quanto le era mancata quella sensazione! La sensazione di possedere un potere tanto immenso da poter schiacciare qualunque cosa sul suo percorso!

C'era una cosa su cui lei e Freed non erano mai andati d'accordo. Al mago piaceva l'ordine e l'eleganza; anche quando combatteva manteneva sempre la sua divisa perfettamente pulita e muoveva il suo fioretto come se danzasse. Non poteva tollerare che qualcuno rovinasse il suo spettacolo di magia oppure che qualcuno infrangesse le regole, quando lui le aveva già scelte. Mirajane in combattimento era esattamente l'opposto. Lei colpiva e basta, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa sulla sua strada. Non si curava di apparire mostruosa e terrificante, anzi la paura che percepiva negli occhi dei suoi avversari accendeva ancora di più il suo desiderio di infierire. Per lei non c'erano regole che potessero applicarsi al campo di battaglia, perché la sua forza demoniaca sfuggiva a ogni legge della logica umana. Ma la cosa peggiore era che quando si trasformava, a volte, Mirajane Strauss sfuggiva anche a se stessa e non aveva più nessun controllo.

Quando alla fine il Demone smise di colpire l'intera sala era così devastata che sarebbe occorso un immenso sforzo per immaginare il suo antico splendore. E Freed non solo non era più in grado di combattere ma non era quasi più in grado di respirare, visto il modo in cui ansimava.

A quel punto Mirajane avrebbe potuto sferrargli immediatamente il colpo di grazia ma per un attimo il Demone si fermò lo stesso a contemplarne la figura distesa e inerme ai suoi piedi. - Questa battaglia è così insensata, non trovi Freed? -

Il mago non aveva di certo più nemmeno un goccio di energia magica per combattere, eppure si rifiutava di abbassare lo sguardo, come un fiero condottiero. Era stato sempre così.

- Che cosa ti prende adesso? Hai pietà per gli sconfitti? -

- La pietà non esiste nemmeno nel vocabolario di un demone. Volevo solo dirti che per me eri un amico, tu Evergreen e Bickslow per me eravate tutti amici, anche se sapevo di non contare nulla per voi. - Poi la zampa del Demone Mirajane calò un'ultima volta, con precisione, lasciando Freed esanime sul pavimento della biblioteca. Il mostro si girò in direzione di Elfman che adesso giaceva anche lui privo di sensi, dopo i colpi ricevuti. - Povero fratello mio, mi dispiace tanto per quello che hai sofferto. Avere una sorella come me non deve essere stato facile. Dicevano bene quelli al villaggio che avevano paura di me, ma ti prometto che d'ora in poi le cose andranno meglio. Rimetterò tutto a posto, giusto in tempo per Fantasia. - Poi il Demone spiegò le ali e sfrecciò in alto, attraverso i resti del soffitto della biblioteca.


	40. Il burattinaio pazzo

**Onestamente anche io penso che Bickslow andrebbe ricoverato e che la sua magia è una delle cose più inquietanti che abbia mai visto.**

**Il burattinaio pazzo**

_I risk everything if it's for you  
>I whisper into the night<br>Telling me it's not my time and don't give up _

_Just tell me why baby  
>They might call me crazy<br>For saying I'd fight until there is no more _

_Look how far we've made it  
>The pain I can't escape it<br>At this rate I still cannot end it, huh  
>Even if I nearly die so many times, even if I nearly decay, there is still no ending in my sight<br>So where do I begin?  
>(The beginning - One ok rock)<em>

_Erza intendeva utilizzare Fairy Tail soltanto per i propri scopi, lavorare per mantenersi, prendere qualche missione e soprattutto sfruttare la sua copertura per cercare le tracce di Tartaros. Non voleva stringere rapporti con nessuno per evitare d'essere scoperta, ma non aveva idea che le cose sarebbero state molto più complicate di quanto pensava._

_Per quanto si sforzasse di stare per i fatti suoi c'erano due persone che non la lasciavano mai in pace. La prima era Mirajane Strauss che non perdeva occasione per imbarazzarla e cercare di litigare. La seconda invece era un certo Gray Fullbuster che non lasciava passare giorno senza trovare qualcosa da ridire. Erza cercava di fare del suo meglio per ignorarli, ma se Mirajane ad un certo punto si annoiava e andava via, lo stesso non si poteva dire per Gray. Per scoraggiarlo ci voleva sempre qualcosa in più come quella volta in cui l'aveva costretta a fare un teatrino in mezzo alla gilda. Il ragazzino le si era avvicinato e si era messo chiederle che cosa ci faceva ancora lì in un angolo. Erza si era sforzata di far finta di nulla e di continuare a bere la sua aranciata in tranquillità, ma Gray aveva ripreso subito dopo - Perché stai sempre in un angolo e non prendi mai una missione? Che c'è? Nessuno ti vuole nel suo team? -_

_Alla fine l'aranciata era arrivata agli sgoccioli e così anche la sua pazienza._

_- E poi si può sapere che fai con quell'armatura addosso? È ridicola su una ragazza! __Ques__Questa è una gilda di maghi non un buco per cavalieri! Nessuno se ne va in giro con l'armatura! -_

_- Con che coraggio mi vieni a parlare di come vestirmi se sei in mutande! Per caso questa è una gilda di pervertiti? -_

_Gray rimase per un attimo come pietrificato, abbassò lo sguardo per controllare se era vero e poi scappò via gridando a squarciagola - Dove sono i miei vestiti? Che fine hanno fatto i miei vestiti? Accidenti qualcuno li ha visti? -_

_C'erano giorni in cui Erza avrebbe volentieri afferrato una spada e staccato la testa a quegli idioti, ma siccome non aveva ancora abbastanza denaro per permettersi un appartamento alla fine era sempre costretta a tornare al dormitorio sulla collina, dove venivano ospitati lei e gli altri ragazzini. A quanto pare lei non era la sola orfana che aveva trovato posto a Fairy Tail e per sua sfortuna la stanza che le era stata assegnata era spaventosamente vicina a quelle di Mirajane e di Gray._

_A volte, pur di stare da sola Erza si ritirava in periferia ad allenarsi con la spada lungo il fiume che attraversava la città. Aveva trovato un prato tutto per sé, dove non passava mai nessuno e le piaceva ritirarsi lì per ore a tirare di scherma._

_La ragazzina non aveva detto niente né a Jellal né agli altri, non gli aveva confessato né che si sentiva sola né che gli mancavano da impazzire, perché sapeva di dover essere forte per il loro bene e per quello della loro missione. Doveva essere forte perché sapeva che anche loro lì fuori si stavano impegnando al massimo. Tuttavia a volte nemmeno stare da sola con le sue spade riusciva a distrarla abbastanza ed al solo pensiero di quanto le mancavano i suoi amici qualche lacrima ribelle faceva capolino come la notte in cui si erano salutati. Era proprio un giorno come quelli quando ad un certo punto,Erza si sentì chiamare ed una voce riecheggiò per il prato. - Ah! Ecco dove ti nascondevi! Ma a me non la fai, eh! Io lo so perché stai sempre per i fatti tuoi e non ti alleni con gli altri! Pensi di essere troppo in gamba per stare con noi, non è così? - Proprio alle sue spalle era spuntato Gray. Aveva un dito puntato dritto contro di lei e la sua figura si stagliava contro il tramonto come l'ombra di un vendicatore. Erza venne colta così alla sprovvista che finì per girarsi senza nemmeno riuscire in tempo ad asciugarsi gli occhi._

_- Ma .. ma tu ... -_

_Quando Erza si riscosse e si affrettò finalmente a sfregarsi la faccia, ormai era troppo tardi e Gray l'aveva già vista._

_- Ma tu stai piangendo. Ti senti bene? Ti fa male qualcosa? - Il ragazzo le si fece subito più vicino ma lei fece un passo indietro, incespicando - Sto ... Sto benissimo! - Perché mai stava balbettando tutto d'un tratto?_

_- No che non stai bene. Piangevi perché nessuno è voluto venire in missione con te? -_

_- Ancora con questa storia! Non è vero! Sono tutti carini con me alla gilda, sono io che non voglio stare con nessuno! Preferisco stare da sola, va bene? - Ma per quanto Erza potesse gridare Gray non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere. - Se stai così bene da sola allora perché stavi piangendo? Ah! - Alla fine il ragazzino lanciò un sospiro passandosi una mano tra i capelli - Certo che sei proprio un tipo ostinato. Le ho provate davvero tutte per convincerti a stare insieme agli altri, ma sembra che non ti arrivi mai il messaggio. Che devo fare per convincerti? Ho sentito dal master che sei arrivata a Fairy Tail perché i tuoi amici ti hanno abbandonata, perché non ci metti una pietra sopra e te ne fai dei nuovi? Andiamo Erza lo so come ci si sente! Anche io quando sono arrivato alla gilda avevo appena perso la mia insegnante ed il mio migliore amico, ma qui sono tutti simpatici e ci si diverte! Mirajane forse non è tanto simpatica ma lasciala perdere. -_

_Era così che Gray Fullbuster era diventato il suo primo amico a Fairy Tail._

_Natsu Dragneel era arrivato soltanto qualche settimana dopo e chissà per quale motivo si era messo in testa che se Gray era suo amico allora doveva esserlo anche lui. Per di più Natsu, per qualche strana ragione, l'aveva anche eletta a modello ed aveva decretato che fosse lei l'avversaria che doveva superare a tutti i costi._

Sventuratamente mentre combatteva contro Evergreen, Erza si era fatta prendere troppo la mano ed aveva finito per stordirla ancor prima di estorcerle le informazioni che le servivano per rintracciare gli avversari rimasti. Aspettare che si fosse ripresa avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo, per questo aveva preferito rimettersi subito a caccia.

C'era proprio qualcosa di strano in lei quel giorno! Non le capitava mai di perdere il controllo così facilmente, lei che in ogni lavoro che faceva si sforzava sempre di mantenere la testa lucida. Doveva essere il fatto che il futuro di Fairy Tail e dei suoi amici era in pericolo a metterle così tanta ansia di fare in fretta.

Erza stava ancora correndo per Magnolia, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore per le ferite causate dagli aghi di Evergreen, quando ad un certo punto si accorse che la strada davanti a lei era ghiacciata, nonostante la temperatura rovente. La maga si inchiodò di colpo girando lo sguardo tutt'attorno. C'erano spruzzi di ghiaccio anche sui muri delle case e su un paio d'alberi. C'era solo qualcuno in grado di fare una cosa del genere ed il suo cuore perse un colpo quando Erza ne scorse la figura accasciata in un vicolo.

- GRAY! -

Sapeva che era stato battuto perché conosceva già i risultati esposti sulla barriera di Freed alla gilda, ma non si aspettava di trovarlo in quelle condizioni, privo di conoscenza e coperto di ferite. Erza si precipitò subito al suo capezzale scuotendolo leggermente - Gray! Gray ci sei ancora? Rispondimi dai, dimmi chi è stato! -

Doveva essere sicuramente opera di qualcuno della tribù.

- Andiamo amico! Apri gli occhi! -

Fu allora che il ragazzo si sforzò finalmente di sollevare le palpebre. La guardò per qualche istante con aria confusa ma poi le fece un sorriso - Quindi qualcuno ha battuto Evergreen alla fine? -

Ed il sorriso di Gray fece sorridere anche lei - Prova un'altra alternativa: Natsu ha fracassato la mia statua ed io ho fracassato Evergreen. -

- Ahah! Allora si poteva fare anche in questo modo? Quel bastardo fiammeggiante ... -

- Mancano ancora gli altri della tribù da battere, tu sai dove posso trovarli? -

- Bicksolw è qui. - Le riuscì a stento a sussurrare il ragazzo - È qui nei dintorni, ma sta attenta. -

E di nuovo, come poteva mai fare una promessa che non era sicura di poter mantenere?

- Te lo prometto Gray, tu resta qui e cerca di recuperare le forze. Appena posso cerco di mandarti qualcuno per aiutarti. -

- Non preoccuparti per me. - Gray si liberò dal suo sostegno anche se a fatica, per appoggiarsi con la schiena contro la parete dietro di lui - Pensa a trovarli e a spaccargli il culo. Mostragli cosa sa fare la donna più forte della gilda. - E a quelle parole Erza non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, si limitò ad un cenno e salutò l'amico con un ultimo colpetto sulla spalla prima di tornare in strada. Era incredibile quanta fiducia ispirasse in Gray, quando nemmeno lei sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto per riportare la vittoria. Sapeva, è vero, che Bickslow era vicino ma non sapeva lo stesso dove. Tutto il quartiere attorno a lei era deserto e sembrava la copia speculare della spiaggia dove aveva affrontato Evergreen. Probabilmente era sempre merito delle barriere di Freed, ma questo non poteva dirlo con certezza. Doveva tenere alta la guardia se non voleva di nuovo farsi sorprendere e cadere in qualche trappola.

Fu proprio perché stava facendo tanta attenzione che ad un certo punto Erza colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio e si fermò improvvisamente, tuttavia accanto a lei c'era soltanto la grande vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli. Bambole e pupazzi inanimati la fissavano inespressivi dalle loro mensole. Che quello che avesse visto fosse stato solo un riflesso sul vetro? Eppure le era parso davvero che qualcosa si fosse mosso, anche se il negozio era chiuso ... Il suo istinto aveva ragione.

Ci fu un flash ed Erza riuscì a scansarsi giusto un attimo prima che un raggio d'energia spaccasse la vetrina, minacciando di colpirla in pieno. L'incantesimo la mancò ma andò lo stesso ad abbattersi in strada, demolendo l'intero chiosco di un bar e sbalzando in aria i suoi tavolini.

- Ahahahaha! Ti piacciono le mie bambine? - Quella risata sadica e disturbata. A quanto pare Erza aveva appena trovato un altro degli amici di Laxus: Bickslow. Il mago adesso era in piedi sul tetto del negozio, con indosso un incrocio tra la divisa di un cavaliere e la tuta di un assassino. Aveva un elmo calato sulla faccia ma la lingua ben esposta in una smorfia, per mostrare il marchio della gilda che vi teneva tatuato sopra. Attorno a lui infine fluttuavano cinque inquietanti bambole di legno, molto simili ai pezzi di un totem.

Erza aveva sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in Bickslow e che Laxus non avrebbe mai preso in squadra un pazzo di quel calibro se non avesse avuto abbastanza potere. Il posto ideale per Bickslow non era Fairy Tail ma la cella di un manicomio.

- Io penso che le mie bambine siano le più belleeee di Fiore! Prendetela bellezze! - Bickslow scoppiò ancora una volta a ridere e le sue bambole eseguirono immediatamente il comando assumendo una formazione a cerchio e scagliando un nuovo raggio. Erza riuscì a deviare il colpo giusto in tempo evocando un paio di spade - Piantala subito Bickslow! Pensi davvero che il master vi perdonerà se continuate a causare danni? -

- Io non ho bisogno del suo perdono! Quando questo gioco sarà finito Laxus sarà il nuovo capo! - E giù un'altra serie di raggi magici. Se voleva vincere, allora Erza doveva occuparsi di loro prima di dedicarsi al loro padrone. Le bastò un istante e per quanto pericolose, una spada dopo l'altra tutte le bambole vennero trafitte e ridotte in pezzi. L'urlo di Bickslow per poco non le perforò i timpani - Le mie bambineeeee! Prima venite congelate e poi fatte a pezzi! Come farò senza di voi? - Per fortuna Erza si accorse giusto in tempo di un nuovo scintillio dentro il negozio e riuscì a scansare ancora una volta il colpo. Quello di Bickslow era stato tutto un bluff, dato che ora davanti a lei c'erano altre cinque bambole questa volta in tutto e per tutto simili a delle marionette. - Stavo scherzando! Ahaahhah! - La canzonò il mago - Puoi distruggere le mie bambole quanto vuoi ma non puoi fare niente per fermare le anime che uso per controllarle! Io posso animare qualsiasi oggetto ed in questo momento mi trovo proprio sospeso su un negozio di giocattoli! Questa è una miniera d'oro! - Purtroppo se le cose stavano così Bickslow era davvero in vantaggio. Ah, quanto avrebbe voluto in quel momento evocare anche lei una meteora e schiacciare quell'idiota insieme ai suoi giocattoli! Erza non aveva gli stessi poteri distruttivi di Jellal, che poteva demolire un palazzo in un istante, ma questo non significava che fosse completamente impossibile per lei.

- Okay, Bickslow vediamo chi ha più munizioni. - Il mago non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di preparare un contrattacco prima che una pioggia di spade, lance, alabarde ed armi di ogni altra specie si materializzasse dal nulla e si abbattesse su di lui e sul suo "tesoro" come una pioggia impazzita. Quando l'attacco di Erza si fermò ormai del negozio non rimaneva quasi più nulla, il tetto era crollato e c'erano armi conficcate dappertutto come su un puntaspilli.

- Ti stai dimenticando che io sono un Requip Mage e che fino a che ci saranno delle spade a Magnolia io potrò continuare a combattere? Vieni fuori, lo so che quella mossa non è stata sufficiente ad eliminarti! - E proprio come Erza aveva previsto Bickslow saettò in piedi liberandosi dalle macerie, gridando e strappandosi l'elmo per la rabbia. Sulla faccia aveva tatuata la figura stilizzata di un essere umano che gli incorniciava gli occhi - Se è guerra che vuoi allora è quella che avrai! Preparati a diventare una delle bambole nella mia collezione! -

Per un attimo Erza sentì la presa sulla spada venirle meno, ma soltanto per un attimo, perché poi la maga si affrettò a chiudere l'occhio sinistro e l'effetto dell'incantesimo di Bickslow svanì rapidamente.

- Non funziona su di me, arrenditi. - Sibilò Erza quanto più minacciosamente le riusciva, ma il suo avversario non la prese ugualmente sul serio, nonostante il suo attacco fosse appena fallito.

- Quindi avevi un occhio artificiale? Adesso capisco come hai battuto Ever! - Bickslow si abbandonò all'ennesima risata maniacale - Sei piena di sorprese Erza ma non puoi vincere contro di me! - Tuttavia, ancor prima che Bickslow potesse mostrale ciò aveva in mente, qualcosa lo travolse inaspettatamente piombando giù dal cielo. L'onda d'urto fece tremare l'intera piazza e costrinse Erza a coprirsi la faccia per evitare d'essere accecata dai detriti. Quando la maga riuscì finalmente a recuperare la vista, per un attimo la voce le si mozzò in gola per la sorpresa: ad aver inchiodato il suo avversario a terra era stata una creatura demoniaca dalle grandi ali nere e la pelle chiara.

- Un negozio di giocattoli ... - Sibilò il Demone - Sei sempre in giro a bighellonare ma quando crescerai un po', Bickslow? -

L'espressione stampata adesso sulla faccia del mago non era più quella sarcastica di prima, ma un ritratto di puro terrore. Sembrava che avesse appena visto qualcuno risorto dal mondo dei morti.

- Ho già eliminato Freed ma purtroppo ha perso conoscenza ancor prima che potesse rivelarmi dove si trova Laxus. Tu lo sai, non è così? Se fai il bravo bambino e me lo dici potrei anche decidere di risparmiarti ... -

- Mi ... Mirajane non può risponderti, togli la mano dalla bocca ... -

Fu così che il Demone si girò finalmente verso di lei, come se l'avesse vista solo allora per la prima volta. Per un attimo ci fu solo silenzio ed Erza pensò che l'amica ormai fosse così fuori controllo da non riuscire nemmeno a sentirla, ma poi Mirajane ubbidì, spostando la zampa e permettendo a Bickslow di prendere una boccata d'aria.

- A Cardia! È alla cattedrale! -

- Grazie. - E subito dopo aver udito la confessione Mirajane affondò di nuovo la zampa, facendo esattamente il contrario di quanto aveva detto e tramortendo anche Bickslow. Poi spalancò le ali e spiccò il volo in direzione del suo nuovo obiettivo. Erza fu costretta a lanciarsi di corsa dietro di lei. In una situazione come quella, improvvisamente, non sapeva più se augurarsi di trovare Laxus.


	41. Il Demone e il drago

**Non è mai una buona idea far infuriare una ragazza specie se è la tua ex e sotto sotto si tratta di un demone. Spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia perchè è l'ultimo che posto oggi. La prossima volta che ci rivedremo sarà con Grimoire Heart!**

**P.s. Per chiunque abbia letto l'ultimo capitolo di Fairy Tail, il numero 418. Se fossi stata in Lucy anche io avrei sorriso ma probabilmente la mia prima reazione sarebbe stata qualcosa del tipo - Porta del cancro apriti! Cancer! Non so se nell'ultimo anno il ragazzo abbia imparato la magia di Vidalus Taka, ma fagli un taglio di capelli decente! ORA! -**

**Il Demone e il drago**

_I believed in you  
>Well, I was wrong<br>I believed you'd make me better  
>I was wrong<br>I believed you'd shine your light and save my soul  
>Like Lucifer or God<br>I believed in you  
>Well, I was wrong<em>

_(I belived in you - Shunk Anansie )_

Nel silenzio della cattedrale di Cardia, Laxus sedeva sui gradini che portavano all'altare. Le rune di Freed, che sulla barriera all'ingresso contavano il numero dei partecipanti in gara, prima erano quasi arrivate a zero, poi si erano improvvisamente riprese, segno che Evergreen era stata battuta. Poi erano scese di un altro numero e l'intera barriera si era spaccata per poi dissolversi nel nulla, segno che anche Freed era stato sconfitto. Tra non molto tempo, di sicuro qualcuno sarebbe arrivato anche da lui. Laxus era certo che Bickslow non poteva reggere il confronto con tutti gli avversari rimasti, una volta che quelli alla gilda fossero stati liberati, ma questo non gli importava più di tanto. Che venissero pure da lui! Ci avrebbe pensato da solo ad eliminare quelli che erano rimasti e così alla fine il suo regno su Fairy Tail sarebbe iniziato. Non gli importava nemmeno il fatto, che per creare quel regno, sarebbe stato costretto a distruggere tutto ciò che lo componeva: la Fairy Tail in cui era cresciuto non era quella che desiderava. Suo padre era stato l'unico a dargli qualche speranza, impiantando in lui la lacryma che gli aveva permesso di diventare un dragon slayer ed accrescere a dismisura i suoi poteri, ma poi Makarow lo aveva buttato fuori dalla gilda. Lo aveva cacciato come se non fosse stato nemmeno parte della loro famiglia, perché aveva messo in pericolo i suoi compagni e la vita dello stesso Laxus con quell'esperimento. Ivan era così sparito da un giorno all'altro e il ragazzo si era ritrovato senza più un padre ed un nonno che invece voleva perdere ad ogni costo.

Da bambino, Laxus aveva amato la gilda, aveva amato Magnolia ed anche quella stupida parata di Fantasia che si teneva ogni fine estate, ma poi crescendo era cambiato. Aveva capito che Fairy Tail non era la migliore gilda di Fiore e che la gente la guardava dall'alto in basso. Si era ritrovato costretto ad ammettere anche qualcosa di più umiliante: se qualcuno gli aveva dato credito fino a quel momento era stato soltanto per il fatto che si trattava del nipote di Makarow. Alla fine Laxus era giunto all'esasperazione: voleva essere riconosciuto per quello che valeva davvero e dare di nuovo smalto alla gilda, riportarla finalmente in vetta. Poco importava che per farlo avrebbe dovuto eliminare suo nonno.

- LAXUUSS! -

- Vieni fuori bastardo! -

Natsu e Gajeel furono i primi a fare irruzione nella cattedrale gridando a squarciagola e Laxus sorrise alla vista dei due dragon slayer che erano venuti a cercarlo. Era prevedibile che sarebbero stati loro a tagliare il traguardo: con il loro olfatto dovevano aver colto già da molto lontano la scia dell'odore della sua magia.

- Avete davvero così tanta voglia di combattere contro di me? -

- Certo. - Gajeel fece scricchiolare le nocche - L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti mi hai colto di sorpresa, ma questa volta non sarai così fortunato e mi prenderò la mia rivincita. Fatti indietro Dragneel. -

- Fatti indietro tu Gajeel. - Il ragazzo stava già emanando un'aura incandescente - Ho sempre desiderato combattere contro di lui per scoprire chi di noi fosse il più forte. -

Ma né Natsu né Gajeel riuscirono ad aggiungere altro, prima che qualcuno li spingesse, facendosi largo per passare avanti. - Mirajane! - Gridò il primo, l'altro invece non riuscì nemmeno a formulare una parola per lo stupore. - Fatevi indietro, tutti e due: lui è soltanto mio. -

Natsu aggrottò un sopracciglio ma Laxus lo zittì scoppiando a ridere. La sua risata riecheggiò per la navata come un rombo di tuono - AHAHAHAH! Guarda chi si rivede! Che cosa ci fai qui, Jane? Sei venuta a implorarmi di prenderti di nuovo come la mia ragazza e di risparmiarti dallo sterminio di Fairy Tail? -

Quando la barista non arrossì e non accennò a coprirsi le orecchie per quello che aveva appena sentito, entrambi Natsu e Gajeel capirono immediatamente che in lei c'era qualcosa che non andava.

- Devo ammetterlo, una volta ho fatto un sogno Laxus. Entravo dalla porta di questa stessa cattedrale e tu eri lì ad aspettarmi ai piedi dell'altare. Eri nella bara dove ti avevo appena infilato. -

Anche Laxus a quel punto aggrottò un sopracciglio, intuendo che c'era qualcosa di strano.

- Non ho alcun interesse a tornare con te. - Continuò Mirajane - Almeno dopo quello che mi hai fatto. Avevo appena perso mia sorella ed i miei poteri e l'unica cosa che sei stato capace di dirmi era che non volevi in squadra qualcuno senza magia! Secondo te, potrei mai tornare con una persona del genere? Uno che mi ha abbandonato quando ne avevo più bisogno? Io sono venuta qui per ordinarti di arrenderti subito! A Fairy Tail abbiamo in sacco di cose in programma oggi e tu ci stai rovinando la festa! -

- Festa? Sapete solo pensare a brindare voi! - Ribatté a quel punto il mago, spalancando le braccia con esasperazione - Mai un lavoro serio! Non c'è mai nulla di serio a Fairy Tail! Questo posto non è alla mia altezza! Io creerò una nuova gilda e farò in modo che diventi degna di questo nome! Se volete farne parte siete ancora in tempo, prostratevi ed inchinatevi al vostro nuovo master! - Laxus fece un ghigno in direzione di Natsu e Gajeel, ma Mirajane non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di ribattere - Se pensi che Fairy Tail non sia alla tua altezza allora non preoccuparti, Laxus! Ci penserò io a liberarti da questa miseria e a sbatterti fuori dalla gilda a calci! -

Fu in quello stesso istante che Erza irruppe nella cattedrale gridando nonostante l'affanno - Mirajne fermati immediatamente anche tu! Mi senti? -

- Se speri che io stia buona perché questo è un luogo sacro ti sbagli di grosso, non dimenticarti che io sono un demone! -

A zittire Erza ci pensò una sferza d'energia magica così densa e potente da riempirle la bocca. Il rosone sulla sua testa andò in frantumi quello stesso istante, seguito da tutte le vetrate della cattedrale. Lei stessa si ritrovò praticamente con la schiena schiacciata contro la parete, Gajeel e Natsu sbattuti a terra accanto a lei. - Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? - Gridò il dragon slayer d'acciaio. Laxus era stato scagliato in mezzo all'organo e l'attimo dopo energia elettrica era corsa dappertutto lungo le colonne ed i marmi.

- Il Demone! - Esclamò Natsu cogliendo a stento tra la polvere un guizzo di scaglie azzurre. Quando anche Erza le vide la voce le venne quasi meno - Halphas ... MIRAJANE! IL MASTER NON TI AVEVA PROIBITO DI USARE QUELLA FORMA? - Ma la maga adesso non poteva davvero più sentirla. Le dispiaceva davvero, le dispiaceva un sacco ma ormai con Mirajane in quello stato non ci poteva fare più niente: la bella cattedrale di Cardia sarebbe stata distrutta e se fosse stata sfortunata ... anche tutta la città con lei. - USCITE FUORI! - Gridò l'attimo dopo Erza, afferrando i due compagni e cercando di trascinarli via, ma senza successo. Nastu si liberò quasi subito dalla presa - Ma che stai dicendo? Dobbiamo aiutare Mira a battere Laxus! -

- Qui quelli che devono essere aiutati siamo noi! È troppo pericoloso! Uscite! -

- Ma che dici Erza! Mira potrebbe aver bisogno d'aiuto. Non l'hai battuta anche tu una volta in combattimento? -

- Ma quale duello hai visto Nastu? Se ho battuto Mira è stato solo perché l'ho colpita prima che si trasformasse! Questo è un DEMONE! È qualcosa di completamente fuori dalla portata umana! -

- Che hai paura dei demoni adesso? Coraggio! - E detto questo il dragon slayer le sfuggì puntando dritto nello scontro.

E.N.D. fu l'unica cosa che venne in mente ad Erza in quell'istante.

- E tu hai mai visto un demone, Natsu? - L'attimo dopo, nonostante avesse predicato l'opposto anche lei si era lanciata in campo. Le riuscì di deviare un pezzo di colonna con un colpo di spada giusto, un attimo prima che il marmo colpisse Nastu alla testa. Anche Gajeel apparve per un istante in mezzo alla ressa, usando le sue braccia di metallo per attirare una scossa di Laxus ed evitare che le saettasse contro. Le fece un ghigno, come a sottolineare che le aveva appena ripagato un favore, poi un'altra sferza di energia oscura colpì Erza ed i due dragon slayer ed il gruppo venne definitivamente sbalzato fuori dalla cattedrale, giù per i gradini d'ingresso. Natsu si rimise subito in piedi pronto a tornare dentro e a combattere, ma una voce lo fermò, facendolo girare. Anche Erza si voltò e scoprì che fuori alla cattedrale di Cardia era appena arrivato ciò che rimaneva della Tribù del Dio del Tuono. Una Evergreen sfatta e con il naso incrostato di sangue, un Bickslow con la testa mezza rotta e l'aria scioccata ed un Freed che per reggersi in piedi doveva appoggiarsi ad entrambi i compagni.

- All'inizio quando mi hai detto che il Demone era tornato non ci credevo ... - Sussurrò Evergreen incredula mentre alte saette si sollevavano in alto trapassando il tetto della cattedrale - Oddio! Freed non pensi che dobbiamo fare qualcosa per Laxus? -

- Pregare. -

Poi come nel gran finale di uno spettacolo pirotecnico, fulmini, saette e violentissime scosse eruppero fuori dalla cattedrale, dai fori sul tetto, dalle finestre e dalla porta costringendo Erza, Natsu e Gajeel a scansarsi precipitosamente. Ma così come era cominciato lo spettacolo finì. Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio. Per un attimo nulla si mosse né dentro né attorno alla cattedrale, poi quello che rimaneva della parete frontale esplose e Laxus atterrò fuori in mezzo al selciato. Erza spalancò gli occhi: non l'aveva mai visto ridotto in quel modo! Il mago era coperto di ferite ed era così malridotto da non riuscire nemmeno a rialzarsi.

- Hai perso Laxus. - Annunciò la voce di Mirajane mentre la maga si faceva largo tra la polvere e i detriti dell'ultimo crollo che aveva causato. Anche lei non era in condizioni migliori: la sua trasformazione era sparita e per reggersi in piedi doveva sostenersi contro la parete. I suoi lunghi e candidi capelli erano tutti in disordine e sporchi. Le sue mani sempre curate erano rovinate e macchiate di sangue. Il grazioso vestito nero, con cui aveva deciso di partecipare alla competizione, era a brandelli ed il segno di un grosso livido si stava già formando sulla sua guancia destra. - Affronta la realtà: tu e i tuoi amici avete perso. -

- Ma che stai dicendo! - Anche se il risultato era così evidente che nessuno poteva negarlo, Laxus non era ancora disposto a cedere. Il dragon slayer si tirò in piedi, barcollando - Io non perdo mai! Non posso perdere contro dei maghi così deboli come quelli che stanno alla gilda. Fairy Tail ha bisogno di me! Ha bisogno di qualcuno come me che la ricostruisca d'accapo prima che sia troppo tardi! -

- Mirajane ha ragione: hai perso nipote mio. - Questa volta la voce che riecheggiò sul sagrato fu quella di Makarow. Il vecchio master era finalmente riuscito ad uscire dalla gilda ed era apparso poco più in là fiancheggiato da Levy. - E la cosa peggiore è che per segnare la tua sconfitta sono bastate soltanto due ragazze: meno della metà dei maghi nel tuo team. -

- Non siamo ancora stati battuti! Non lo vedi che io e gli altri siamo ancora qui, Vecchio? -

- Sei tu che non vedi le cose Laxus! - Lo zittì Makarow alzando la voce - Così come non sei mai riuscito a vedere il valore della nostra gilda! Fairy Tail è una grande famiglia ed è per questo che possiamo permetterci di perdonare molte cose: una bugia, una debolezza ed anche un litigio. Ma tu sei andato troppo oltre. Non solo hai rinnegato il nome della tua famiglia ma hai minacciato di farle del male, non posso fare finta di niente! Secondo la legge in vigore a Fairy Tail ti do di tempo fino a tre per sparire dalla mia vista. - L'aura del master si accese subito dopo avvolgendolo di luce. Nonostante la sua figura fosse così piccola, per un attimo l'energia liberata investì i presenti come una raffica. - UNO. -

- Ahaha! Vuoi combattere, quindi? - Laxus lo accolse spalancando le braccia - Non aspettavo altro! -

- DUE. -

- Forz! - Ma Freed gli impedì di aggiungere altro buttandosi addosso a lui e tappandogli la bocca. - CI ARRENDIAMO! Laxus intende dire che ci arrendiamo! -

- Che cazzo dici Freed? - Per un attimo il mago sembrò liberarsi dalla stretta ma l'amico si affrettò a infilargli di nuovo la testa sotto il braccio - Ci arrendiamo master e andiamo subito via. -

A quel punto Makarow annuì e la sua aura si spense, ma Laxus si liberò dalla presa e gli diede le spalle senza aggiungere altro, allontanandosi a grandi passi. Erza colse con la coda dell'occhio l'immagine di Evergreen che scuoteva la testa con rassegnazione e di Bickslow che lanciava un sospiro, prima che entrambi si avviassero nella stessa direzione. Freed invece rimase ancora per qualche istante fermo al suo posto con lo sguardo fisso verso di loro. Si portò una mano al petto e si inchinò con fare cavalleresco - È stato un piacere fino a che siamo stati insieme Fairy Tail, ma mi dispiace: le nostre strade si dividono qui. I miei amici hanno bisogno di me. - E detto questo Freed rialzò la testa e si affrettò a raggiungere la sua squadra senza guardarsi più indietro.

- Leale fino in fondo. - Sospirò Makarow con un misto di pena e di ammirazione per il mago. L'attimo dopo si sentì un tonfo e quando Erza si girò scoprì che Mirajane era crollata in ginocchio tra la polvere con le mani a coprirsi la faccia. Nel silenzio delle macerie di Cardia rimanevano solo i suoi singhiozzi.

Quando alla fine del combattimento Erza ed i suoi compagni tornarono alla gilda scoprirono che gran parte dei maghi li aveva preceduti, trascinandosi di nuovo alla base nonostante le ferite per gli scontri in cui erano stati coinvolti; Gray, Alzak ed Elfman inclusi. Il gigante serrò la sorella forte in un abbraccio, cercando di consolarla per quello che poteva, Gray invece non si lasciò sfuggire Erza senza darle prima un cinque. Adesso che il pericolo Laxus era scampato, qualcuno stava già cominciando a domandarsi cosa fare con la tradizionale parata, ma Erza non fece in tempo a suggerire la sua opinione prima che qualcuno la chiamasse. - Dovresti posare così. -

Erza ci mise un poco a capire che a parlare era stato veramente Redeus. Era così difficile che dicesse qualcosa, che la ragazza non aveva ancora imparato a riconoscere la sua voce; il mago - artista se ne stava sempre in un angolo della gilda con il suo quaderno e le sue matite e disegnava piuttosto che parlare.

- Mi avevano chiesto di ritrarre le partecipanti al concorso. - Aggiunse Redeus puntandole un dito contro, vista la sua evidente confusione. - Ma un vestito non ti si addice. -

Erza si guardò, ancora con una punta di sconcerto: dopo lo scontro con Laxus aveva i capelli spettinati, l'armatura scheggiata e la fronte rigata di sangue. - Davvero pensi che stia meglio così? -

Redeus annuì ed a quel punto l'unica cosa che le riuscì di fare fu scoppiare a ridere. Forse l'artista aveva ragione, quella era la sua vera anima: arruffata e insanguinata, non quella di un'elegante fata vestita di blu.

Quella sera la parata di Fantasia si tenne ugualmente, anche se lo spettacolo che i maghi di Fairy Tail misero in piedi era così improvvisato che per descriverlo sarebbe stato necessario inventare una nuova parola. Per fortuna alle persone normali, bastava guardare un po' di magia per essere felici ed anche il trucco più banale ai loro occhi sembrava qualcosa di incredibile. Gli spettatori si accontentavano di poco, gli bastava ballare al ritmo di Vijtar, mettere alla prova le abilità di Wako con la telepatia e comprare le orrende sculture di legno di Laki. Durante la parata ci si poteva accontentare anche che Natsu facesse il giocoliere col fuoco, benché nel processo incendiasse puntualmente qualcosa. Bastava che Gray facesse un po' di neve per fare spettacolo e bastava che Lucy evocasse un paio di spiriti. Non era mai accorsa tanta gente ad ammirare la stessa fontana prima che Juvia la mettesse in moto e tanta gente non si era mai interessata ai gatti prima che Happy si mettesse a volare. In fondo bastava anche ad Erza un po' di magia per distrarsi e dimenticarsi di tutto il resto: le bastava stare con le sue spade e spiegare ai ragazzini raccolti in piazza come parare un colpo, oppure sferrare un fendente.

Alla fine dei conti nessuno aveva prestato più di tanto attenzione ai combattimenti tra maghi di quella mattina anche se il sindaco li aveva già mandati a chiamare per i danni di Cardia. Avevano pensato tutti che fosse parte dello spettacolo, perché durante Fantasia, tutta Magnolia era in festa e tutti erano felici. Nessuno si era accorto dell'amor perduto di Mirajane, nessuno si era accorto che il vecchio Makarow aveva appena perso un nipote, nessuno si era accorto che la gilda aveva appena perso quattro delle sue punte di diamante.

Nel mezzo della festa nessuno si accorse nemmeno di Laxus, che incappucciato si aggirava tra la folla, guardando lo spettacolo per un'ultima volta, come aveva fatto con ansia quando era bambino e credeva che non ci fosse nessuno più forte di suo nonno e nessuna gilda migliore della sua.

_Sul prato verde poco fuori città, il sole brillava a picco. Ma l'erba color smeraldo ed i fiori gialli sembrava che non ci fossero nemmeno, perché l'unica cosa che attirava veramente l'attenzione, erano le due ragazzine chi si stavano allenando a combattere l'una contro l'altra, con due finte spade di legno. La prima con dei lunghi capelli rossi e l'altra con dei lunghi capelli scuri. Sorridevano completamente dimentiche di tutto il resto._

_- Non è fantastica la nostra magia? - Esclamò ad un certo punto Erza, tirandosi indietro per riprendere fiato - Ci basta prendere una spada in mano perché ci parli. Praticamente ci dice lei come usarla, non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno che ci insegni niente! -_

_- La gente lo chiamerebbe spaventoso questo potere. - Ridacchiò invece Kagura - Le ragazze normali non dovrebbero usare le spade. Però io sono più tranquilla quando ne ho una e sono contenta che tu mi abbia insegnato a farlo. -_

_- Piantala! Ul, Jellal, ragazzi! Voi non pensate che la magia sia una cosa bella? -_

_- Shhh, Scarlet. - Le fece eco il ragazzo - Stiamo studiano un modo per rimetterti quell'occhio a posto. - Il resto del gruppo stava seduto all'ombra di un paio di alberelli, circondato da una pila di libri che avevano trafugato in biblioteca. In verità a parte Jellal e Ultear nessuno ci capiva niente in quei volumi, ma tutti volevano dare una mano. Erza era lusingata che avessero preso così a cuore la sua situazione, ma aveva paura che non ci fosse nessuna soluzione per lei e non voleva che i suoi amici si deprimessero in quel modo._

_- Ma vi siete scordati cosa diceva zio Rob?-_

_- Cosa? -_

_- Ma come, ve lo siete scordati, davvero? Zio Rob diceva che al mondo non c'è niente di più bello della magia. Diceva che nella sua città ogni fine estate, per celebrare il raccolto, i maghi della sua gilda davano uno spettacolo e la gente accorreva da tutta la regione per guardarlo. Stavo pensando che potremmo fare anche noi uno spettacolo nella prossima città per rimediare qualche spicciolo! -_

_Ultear però scosse la testa - Erza, è vero che la magia può fare cose incredibili, ma che spettacolo potremmo mai fare noi? Io ho una sfera di cristallo ma non so leggere il futuro, Jellal può evocare una meteora ed abbattere un palazzo ma nessuno si divertirebbe a vedere una casa distrutta. Non tutti sono tagliati per rendere felici gli altri e la nostra magia rende felici solo noi. -_


	42. Neve

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo della settimana! Ho scritto questo capiolo durante un noioso pomeriggio di pioggia ma credo che sia venuto lo stesso abbastanza divertente. Voglio lasciarvi anticipandovi una cosa: dopo l'inverno ci rimane la primavera ma poi ad un certo punto le stagioni cominceranno a scorrere più velocemente e tra un capitolo e l'altro ci sarà sempre almeno un salto di un paio d'anni. Tra non molto Natsu ed Erza cominceranno a crescere, godeteveli fino a che sono piccoli. Buona lettura!**

**Inizio inverno**

Dopo l'episodio del rajang il resto dell'autunno trascorse senza incidenti. Natsu non perdeva occasione per ricordare a tutti del suo duello con il mostro. Ogni volta che ne parlava la sua fantasia aggiungeva qualcosa di nuovo ed il rajang diventava sempre più grande e terribile ma allo stesso tempo la sua vittoria diventava ancora più eroica. Erza lo lasciava fare ridacchiando quando esagerava troppo e nel frattempo si impegnava giorno dopo giorno nei suoi allenamenti per non farsi trovare impreparata la prossima volta che un mostro li avrebbe attaccati. Anche Igneel ridacchiava dell'entusiasmo del figlio perché grazie al rajang aveva trovato un ottimo modo per convincerlo ad ubbidire.

- Ma come? Hai battuto il rajang eppure hai paura di mangiare le tue verdure? -

- Ma dai! Hai sconfitto il rajang e non riesci a stare nemmeno mezz'ora in meditazione? -

Una volta capito il trucco, manipolare il piccolo dragon slayer diventava facile come bere un bicchier d'acqua.

- È ora di andare a letto! Non lo sai che se non dormi abbastanza non avrai le energie per battere il prossimo rajang? -

E così i giorni e le settimane passavano, l'aria si faceva più fredda e la nebbia volteggiava più a lungo al mattino sulle chiome degli alberi, prima che il sole riuscisse a dissolverla. Tutto prendeva sempre di più un'aria invernale.

Per chi vive in città la vita scorre veloce, a volte gli unici segni del tempo che passa sono rappresentati dalle pagine del calendario che girano oppure da quelle dell'agenda che si riempiono di appuntamenti. Ma nel cuore della foresta Erza e Natsu non avevano né calendari, né agende. Per loro l'unico segno dello scorrere del tempo era rappresentato dall'alternarsi delle stagioni e dal suo effetto sulle piante e sugli animali. Quell'anno il passaggio tra autunno e inverno avvenne così rapidamente che nemmeno gli alberi se lo aspettavano. La sera prima Erza se ne stava a guardare la forma delle nuvole mentre si stagliavano gonfie, con un color a metà tra il piombo e il blu, sullo sfondo arancione del sole al tramonto. Il giorno dopo il suo primo inverno nella Foresta dell'Est era già arrivato ed anche se le nuvole erano sparite, a terra rimaneva un manto candido e spesso.

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Erza aveva visto la neve! Ogni inverno il suo villaggio si copriva di bianco ma la schiavitù l'aveva portata lontano da lì, su un'isola in mezzo al mare dove non c'era nient'altro che vento.

Che nostalgia!

Davanti a quello spettacolo Erza non riuscì a trattenere l'entusiasmo e si precipitò fuori dalla caverna senza nemmeno pensare. Bastò un po' di ghiaccio, un piede in fallo e la bambina piombò in mezzo alla neve più profonda. Era passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che Erza e la neve si erano incontrate! Per un attimo la piccola si era scordata di quante insidie potesse nascondere!

- Che freddo! - Erza schizzò in piedi, tremando e stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo ma il respiro caldo di Grandeeney la investì con un soffio, spazzando via tutta la neve che le era rimasta tra i capelli. La dragonessa aveva messo il muso fuori dalla caverna e la stava fissando con una punta di rimprovero. Erza arrossì all'istante.

- Avvertimi sempre prima di uscire con questo tempo così posso mettere su di te un po' di magia per proteggerti dal freddo. Sei abbastanza calda adesso? -

Erza scollò le braccia dal corpo annuendo vigorosamente. Grandeeney aveva ragione: non sentiva più freddo.

- Vuoi fare un giro per la foresta innevata? -

- Posso andare da Natsu e Igneel? Posso? -

La dragonessa lanciò un altro sospiro prima di fare un cenno d'assenso - Ma sta attenta a dove metti i piedi. - Non aveva nemmeno finito di parlare che Erza era già schizzata via, cercando di farsi largo in mezzo alla neve alta. Grandeeney la seguì con lo sguardo, uscendo a sua volta dalla caverna per sgranchire le grandi ali. L'incantesimo che aveva usato non solo era l'ideale per proteggere Erza dal freddo ma anche per tenere lontani i predatori: nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato, sentendo su di lei l'odore della dragonessa. Poteva stare tranquilla, ma Grandeeney non era comunque il tipo da abbassare la guardia.

La foresta dell'Est quel giorno era così coperta di neve che sembrava quasi impossibile orientarsi ma Erza aveva imparato a memoria la strada che portava dalla caverna alla radura e la fece tutta di corsa, cercando di evitare i punti in cui il terreno si era gelato. Quando alla fine arrivò a destinazione la bambina si fermò accanto agli alberi fissando senza fiato lo spettacolo che le stava davanti: nella radura non c'era un singolo fiocco di neve. Igneel stava sonnecchiando come al solito al centro del prato con l'ala destra leggermente piegata di lato per coprire Natsu. Anche il bambino stava dormendo profondamente, russando come un ghiro. Non si erano accorti di nulla e per loro l'inverno non era ancora arrivato perché il calore emanato dal corpo del drago rosso aveva già sciolto tutto, lasciando l'erba umida e inzuppata come dopo una pioggerella autunnale. Era come se Igneel si portasse eternamente dietro l'ombra dell'estate.

Doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare.

Erza raccolse quanta più neve poteva dagli angoli in cui era rimasta. La compresse in una grossa palla, si lanciò di corsa sotto l'ala di Igneel e poi la scagliò con tutta la forza che aveva dritta in faccia all'amico che russava - SVEGLIA! -

Natsu sobbalzò, lanciando uno strillo disumano ed anche Igneel si svegliò di colpo, ruggendo come se un mostro fosse appena piombato in mezzo alla radura. Il drago saltò in piedi sulle zampe, guardandosi tutt'attorno in cerca di pericoli, ma poi si accorse di Erza che correva via ridendo e di suo figlio che la inseguiva con la faccia e la testa completamente coperte di neve. Igneel si lasciò cadere di nuovo a terra esalando una nuvola di vapore fuori dalle narici - Chi lo ha mai detto che per un uomo è impossibile uccidere un drago? Un giorno o l'altro questi due mi faranno fuori senza nemmeno usare la magia! - Ma Natsu ed Erza non potevano sentirlo: i due erano già spariti in mezzo agli alberi rincorrendosi e ridendo come matti.

- Ti sembra questo il modo di darmi il buon giorno? -

- Era tardi! - Erza evitò Natsu che la inseguiva svoltando di colpo dietro un pino e mandandolo a sbattere contro il tronco. - Perché stavi ancora dormendo? Non ti svegli sempre prestissimo? -

Natsu staccò la faccia dalla corteccia e allungò una mano cercando di afferrare l'altra per i capelli ma Erza lo evitò ancora una volta tirandosi indietro e ricominciando a correre.

- Igneel dice che d'inverno i dragon slayer devono dormire di più! -

- Mica andare in letargo! -

- Guarda che se non la smetti mi arrabbio! -

- Fammi vedere! Sky Dragon's Claw! -

Natsu non riuscì a spostarsi in tempo, ma per fortuna l'incantesimo non era diretto contro di lui. Il turbine di Erza colpì l'abete dietro di lui, scuotendolo da cima a fondo e la neve accumulata sui rami precipitò sulla testa di Natsu seppellendolo completamente. La scena era così comica che la bambina non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere così forte da piegarsi in due, ma quell'attimo di distrazione segnò la sua sconfitta.

- Quando hai imparato quel trucco? - Natsu schizzò fuori dalla neve come un fulmine e la bloccò a terra, sedendosi sulla sua schiena. - La prossima volta devo ricordarmi che conosci anche questa mossa. -

- Ehi! Lasciami! - Erza provò a divincolarsi ma l'amico era troppo pesante per spostarlo. L'altro bambino se la rideva dei suoi sforzi - Ti libero solo se ammetti prima che Natsu Dragneel è il più forte in assoluto! -

- Mai! - Ma quando Erza provò a scagliare il suo ruggito l'unica cosa che venne fuori fu una raffica così debole da scompigliare a stento i capelli di Natsu. Il bambino scoppiò anche lui a ridere e così forte che finì per rotolare giù da solo, andando a sbattere contro un altro albero. Al colpo, dai rami, venne giù praticamente un'altra valanga, seppellendolo di nuovo. - Ah! Odio questa roba! - Natsu si liberò agitando le braccia - Odio il ghiaccio e la neve! -

- Perché? -

- Perché Igneel dice che il ghiaccio è nemico del fuoco. È il suo opposto! - Le spiegò Natsu come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo - Per questo il ghiaccio è mio nemico! -

- L'opposto del fuoco non è l'acqua? -

- Il ghiaccio! Ma l'inverno alla fine dei conti non è così male, si possono fare un sacco di cose divertenti. - Natsu si alzò in piedi cercando un punto in cui la neve era più profonda e quando lo trovò si buttò con la schiena a terra, muovendo le braccia su e giù per appiattire il manto bianco. - Guarda! - Quando si alzò la sagoma era perfettamente chiara.

- Che bello! Sembra un angelo! -

- È un drago! -

Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio.

- Ha le ali non vedi? Che cos'è poi un angelo? -

- Lascia stare ... - Erza lanciò un sospiro ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire che Natsu l'aveva già afferrata, tirandola come al solito per una mano - Andiamo! Ti voglio far vedere un'altra cosa! -

- Dove mi porti? -

- Al lago! Sbrigati! -

- Al lago? -

Natsu andava così di fretta da non avere nemmeno tempo per risponderle. Un paio di volte sembrò che fosse sul punto di scivolare trascinando Erza con sé.

- Che cosa c'è di tanto speciale al lago da vedere oggi? -

Alla fine quando arrivarono a destinazione, Natsu lasciò andare di colpo la presa ed Erza perse definitivamente l'equilibrio. Sarebbe piombata in acqua se il freddo non avesse congelato la superficie.

- I pesci adesso sono tutti surgelati! - Annunciò Natsu ma Erza ci mise un po' a capire cosa intendeva. Le sponde del lago si erano trasformate in un'unica massiccia, cornice di ghiaccio e numerosi pesci erano rimasti intrappolati nella lastra. Sembrava quasi che l'inverno li avesse colti di sorpresa, immobilizzandoli proprio nella posizione in cui si trovavano mentre stavano nuotando. Erza non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, anche se la neve era una cosa che già conosceva. Nel villaggio dove era nata non c'erano laghi ma solo un torrente che si riempiva in primavera e in autunno e svuotava completamente d'estate.

- Wow ... -

- Forte, eh? È buono per fare colazione! -

Quando Erza si girò scoprì che Natsu, con un colpo d'artigli, aveva già cavato un grosso pesce fuori dal ghiaccio e che lo stava arrostendo con le sue fiamme. Pochi secondi sul fuoco ed il bambino si infilò la colazione in bocca, completa di lische e squame.

- Che schifo ... -

- Non ti piace ... Mnf ... Pesce? -

Igneel apparve l'attimo dopo, atterrando vicino al lago e sollevando un autentico turbine di neve con il battito delle sue ali - Ah, ecco dove vi eravate cacciati! Che cosa fanno di bello questi due cuccioli per divertirsi? Mnf! - Natsu non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di scansarsi, tirandogli una palla di neve dritta in gola. Adesso che aveva fatto il pieno d'energia non gli rimaneva altro da fare che consumarla.

- Alleniamoci! Facciamo quella cosa che facciamo tutti gli inverni! -

- Oh, oh ... - Ripeté Igneel con un risolino diabolico - Siete davvero sicuri di poter vincere una Dragon Snow War? -

- Dragon ... Snow? - Erza non ne aveva mai sentito parlare.

- È un'altra cosa che si può fare solo d'inverno! - Le spiegò Natsu - È facile! Devi tirare addosso all'avversario quante più palle di neve puoi. Devi farlo arrendere! Dacci dentro! - Il bambino non aspettò nemmeno il segnale d'avvio tirando una gragnola di palle di neve addosso a Igneel: era un bersaglio così grande che era praticamente impossibile mancarlo.

- Forza! -

Non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo!

Anche Erza si unì ai lanci ed il vecchio drago si buttò a terra fingendo di agonizzare ad ogni colpo che riceveva, anche se la maggior parte delle palle di neve si scioglieva non appena toccava le sue scaglie.

- Ah! Questi crudeli dragon slayer! -

Se Igneel avesse deciso di combattere sul serio gli sarebbe bastato un colpo delle sue enormi zampe e della sua lunga coda per causare un'autentica valanga. Ma che motivo c'era di rovinare il gioco? Il drago si limitava a rotolare di qua e di là, sbattendo giusto un po' le ali per respingere qualcuno dei colpi diretti contro di lui.

- Incredibile. - Ad interrompere lo scontro e a spingere tutti i concorrenti a girarsi verso l'alto, fu la voce di Grandeeney. La dragonessa li aveva raggiunti per controllare cosa fosse accaduto alla sua discepola ed adesso li stava fissando con aria perplessa. Il suo sguardo diceva tutto. Dall'alto Igneel doveva esserle apparso come un passero zoppo che si dimenava inutilmente per spiccare il volo. Se le sue scaglie non fossero state già di un bel rubino brillante, il grosso rettile sarebbe arrossito dalla punta del muso fino a quella della coda.

- Non sei stata anche tu una volta un piccolo drago? - Igneel fece una specie di sorriso, cercando di giustificarsi ma Grandeeney non lo ricambiò, atterrando accanto ad Erza e lasciandosi dietro, come sempre, una scia di penne bianche - Per fortuna sono uscita dall'uovo ... Si può sapere cosa state facendo? -

- Una Dragon Snow War! - Le rispose Natsu con tutto l'entusiasmo che aveva.

- Devi tirare all'avversario quanta più neve puoi! - Le spiegò Erza, ripetendo le regole - Perde il primo che si arrende! -

- Sembra interessante ... - E questa volta dalla bocca di Grandeeney uscì finalmente qualcosa che somigliava ad un risolino - È la sfida perfetta per un drago del cielo. -

Igneel riuscì a stento a coprire Natsu con un'ala prima che una raffica gelida, sollevasse praticamente da terra tutta la neve che c'era e li sotterrasse vivi. Per fortuna il ghiaccio non era un problema per il drago di fuoco. Igneel lanciò una fiammata ed in un attimo tutta la neve si sciolse, liberandolo dalla sua trappola.

- Natsu, questa è una dichiarazione di guerra! Facciamo vedere a queste due chi è il migliore! -

- Contaci. - E Grandeeney lanciò un altro ruggito ricoprendo di nuovo il campo con la neve. Anche lei, se avesse usato a pieno i suoi poteri, non avrebbe fatto altro che causare devastazione, ma Natsu ed Erza non lo sapevano ed accettarono volentieri la sfida. I due bambini ricominciarono a tirarsi palle di neve, ridendo a più non posso mentre i loro draghi fingevano di combattere una battaglia all'ultimo sangue.


	43. Chi ha paura del futuro?

**Siete pronti? Comincia l'arco delle selezioni di livello S, Gildarts arriva in scena e soprattutto anche Cana passa alla ribalta. Cana è uno dei personaggi che amo di più a Fairy Tail, mi piacerebbe passare una sera insieme a lei in giro per locali, a bere e ridere. Le ho regalato un posticino particolare in questa versione della storia, lo leggerete presto.**

**Chi ha paura del futuro?**

Quando quella mattina Erza aprì la porta di casa ed uscì in strada, la prima cosa che l'accolse fu la vista di un insolito manto bianco: Magnolia era coperta di neve. Durante la notte la temperatura doveva essersi abbassata abbastanza da consentire quel bizzarro fenomeno ed ancora adesso l'aria era piuttosto pungente ed il cielo coperto. Non capitava spesso di vedere Magnolia imbiancata, perché la città sorgeva vicino al mare e la temperatura era mite tutto l'anno, ma lo spettacolo era comunque mozzafiato.

Mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle, Erza si ritrovò a pensare che quel giorno Gray doveva essersi alzato di buon umore. Natsu probabilmente un po' meno, perché il solo sentir nominare l'invero gli dava sui nervi. Erza invece non sapeva che cosa pensare a riguardo: non poteva dire né di amare, né di odiare la neve. Pensava che fosse bellissima, ma allo stesso tempo quella vista le riportava alla mente brutti ricordi.

Gli abitanti di Magnolia però adoravano la neve. Mentre si incamminava verso la gilda, Erza non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla vista dei ragazzini che correvano di qua e di là in strada, tirandosi palle di neve. Ad un certo punto un bambino provò perfino a colpirla, nascosto dietro un lampione, ma Erza vanificò l'attacco sollevando semplicemente un lembo del suo mantello. Il bambino la fissò per un lungo istante con i suoi grandi occhi spalancati ed il naso che gli gocciolava per il freddo, poi si precipitò via sussurrando in modo concitato ai suoi amici - È davvero una maga! È davvero una maga! -

La temperatura era così rigida quel giorno, che Erza aveva deciso di indossare qualcosa in più sulla corazza, ma anche se quel mantello nero era uguale a quello di Crime Sorcière, la gente in città la trattava ancora come una di Fairy Tail, la gilda dove si stava dirigendo proprio in quel momento. Il master le aveva chiesto di farsi trovare di buon ora a lavoro perché quel giorno avrebbe fatto un annuncio importante, ma quando Erza aprì la porta della gilda si accorse di essere stata ampiamente battuta sul tempo. L'unica parola per descrivere quello che stava succedendo dentro la sala era: DELIRIO e con tutte le lettere maiuscole.

La maga fu costretta a farsi sotto, sotto la parete pur di passare e di evitare di essere schiacciata dalla calca. Quando le riuscì di raggiungere il banco del bar, era già così stanca che si accasciò pesantemente su uno degli sgabelli. La voce di Mirajane a quel punto l'accolse squillante come sempre, ma questa volta con una certa punta di ironia - Oh, Erza, hai visto che bella giornata oggi? La neve, l'atmosfera invernale, gli imbecilli qui dentro ... -

- Il master ha già fatto il suo annuncio, vero? -

- Oh, certo che l'ha fatto! Ha detto che tra una settimana si terranno gli esami per selezionare i nuovi livelli S e l'attimo dopo tutti si sono improvvisamente ricordati di volere la promozione e si sono lanciati sulla bacheca delle missioni, anche quelli che non hanno mai lavorato tutto l'anno ... -

Proprio come aveva detto Mirajane, infatti, davanti alla bacheca c'era un'autentica rissa. Gente che afferrava fogli, gente che afferrava i fogli dell'altra gente e gente che afferrava la gente per spingerla via. Nell'arco di cinque minuti un paio di maghi erano già volati con la testa nel muro ed un altro paio fuori dalla finestra. Qualcuno aveva appena alzato una mano agitando uno strano affare tremolante. Nella ressa Erza non riusciva a vedere bene, ma aveva l'impressione di aver già visto quella cosa da qualche parte.

- Guardate cos'ho trovato! Probabilmente qualcuno l'ha perso ed è disposto a dare una ricompensa a chi glielo porta! -

- PLUE! - La voce di Lucy riecheggiò subito dopo per tutta la sala - Quello è mio! Lasciatelo stare! -

- Ma non si rendono conto che è troppo tardi per fare bella impressione? - Erza si passò una mano tra i capelli. - Non riesco a credere che tocchi proprio a noi fare da esaminatrici! -

- E non hai ancora sentito la parte migliore! - Mirajane l'attirò a sé per un braccio, sussurrandole il resto all'orecchio - Ho sbirciato tra le carte del master e so già in anteprima quali saranno i candidati. Erza credimi se ti dico che dopo aver letto i loro nomi mi è quasi venuto un colpo. - La maga si staccò per un attimo per fissarla intensamente negli occhi, poi si rimise a sussurrare elencando tutto d'un fiato i nomi dei sette candidati - Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana e Mest. -

- COME SI ASPETTA CHE POSSIAMO SOPRAVVIVERE AD UNA COSA DEL GENERE? - Per fortuna la gilda era troppo caotica in quel momento per accorgersi dello strillo di Erza.

- Ha mandato a chiamare Gildarts per darci una mano. -

- ANCHE LUI!? Vuole proprio ucciderci? -

La barista annuì gravemente - Non abbiamo scampo. Ci toccano sette candidati completamente pazzi e in più un collega che sta peggio di loro. Ah, ho menzionato il fatto che ogni candidato può portarsi per la prova un compagno? -

A quel punto Erza non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, i prossimi giorni per lei sarebbero stati peggio di un soggiorno al purgatorio.

- Voglio anche capire il fatto che ad esaminare i canditati siano quelli già con la qualifica di livello S, ma chiamare Gildarts mi è sembrato il colpo di grazia. Quel tipo è un disastro! Somma l'idiozia di Natsu, le perversioni di Locke, il mancato umorismo di Macao, shakera tutto per bene, aggiungi una cinquantina d'anni, più un paio di botte al cervello e BAM! Ecco Gildarts Clive servito per voi! - Al commento caustico di Mirajane fece subito eco un rumore di vetro rotto.

- E CHE CAZZO! NON SI PUO' NEMMENO PIU' BERE IN PACE IN QUESTO POSTO? - A gridare e ad aver appena lanciato una bottiglia in direzione della bacheca era stata: Cana.

- Chi se ne fotte delle vostre missioni, delle selezioni e di tutto il resto! Chiudetevi quel cesso di bocca! - Erza non aveva mai visto Cana più ubriaca e più arrabbiata di così. La ragazza aveva le guance e gli occhi rossi, i capelli sfatti ed era mezza nuda nonostante la temperatura polare. In più in mano stringeva una seconda bottiglia, pronta ad usarla come arma. - Mi avete rotto i coglioni! Tutti! Io me ne vado! Ed andatevene affanculo anche voi! - E proprio come aveva detto, l'attimo dopo Cana si fiondò fuori dalla porta, nonostante avesse un passo palesemente incerto. Il silenzio, invece, durò ancora per qualche istante, poi la ressa ricominciò come prima, come se l'esplosione di Cana non ci fosse nemmeno stata.

- Perché c'è anche lei in lista? - Si domandò Erza, ma per fortuna Mirajane aveva una risposta per ogni cosa.

- Ha chiesto lei di farsi mettere in lista, non te lo ricordi? C'era anche quando abbiamo fatto la prima selezione. E le volte successive ... -

Oh, quella era una cosa che Erza non poteva di certo dimenticare! Quando era arrivata a Fairy Tail, tra lei e Mirajane si era immediatamente scatenata una sorta di faida. In realtà era Mirajane quella gelosa di lei e che non poteva sopportare l'idea che la nuova arrivata fosse capace di metterla in ombra. Quando c'erano state le selezioni entrambe avevano avuto finalmente l'occasione di confrontarsi e di regolare i conti. Il risultato era stato chiaro: Erza uno - Mirajanne una testa rotta. Quelle erano soddisfazioni che non si dimenticavano!

- So a cosa stai pensando. - Le sussurrò il Demone sfoderando un sorriso diabolico - Mi è toccato aspettare l'anno dopo per prendere anche io la qualifica. Ma non credere che sia finita, un giorno o l'altro potresti trovare del veleno nella tua amata torta. -

- Grazie Mira, apprezzo sempre tutto il tuo amore. Però in realtà stavo pensando un'altra cosa. Capisco come mai Natsu, Gray ed Elfman siano stati messi in lista: hanno talento. Anche Juvia e Gajeel, quando erano a Phantom Lord avevano già una qualifica pari al livello S, ma Cana? Ha partecipato un mucchio di volte e tutte la volte si è ritirata in anticipo. Che abilità avrebbe mai lei, per passare l'esame? -

Mirajane si limitò a scuotere la testa, riprendendo a lucidare i suoi bicchieri come aveva fatto prima che Erza arrivasse - E che cosa credi che ne sappia? Cana sta qui tutto il giorno a bere, si ubriaca e la sera va via. La mattina è di nuovo qui a bere. Si siede e parla di sciocchezze tutto il tempo, dice barzellette e qualche volta si vanta di quelli che si è portata a letto, ma non so cosa faccia quando esce da quella porta. Sono la sua barista, mica il suo confessore! Non so nemmeno dove abiti! Forse avrà qualche talento nascosto, che ti devo dire? - Giusto, a volte Erza si lasciava prendere troppo dall'atmosfera cordiale che c'era alla gilda e si immaginava che a Fairy Tail fossero davvero tutti compagni, ma non poteva pretendere che ognuno fosse amico intimo dell'altro.

- Ah e un'altra cosa Mira. Chi è Mest? -

Per un attimo la barista esitò, poi si girò verso di lei con un'espressione di disappunto sul viso - Come chi è Mest? È quello lì in fondo che beve. Lo so che è un tipo piuttosto silenzioso, ma non è da te dimenticarti perfino della sua esistenza. - Erza si girò, seguendo l'indicazione della sua compagna ed individuò rapidamente il mago in questione: era l'unico che se ne stava seduto al tavolo suo senza agitarsi. Un ragazzo con i capelli e gli occhi scuri e l'aria anonima, se non fosse stato per una cicatrice sul viso.

- Mira, giuro che non mi ricordo di lui. -

- Erza, sicura di non aver preso freddo? Magari hai la febbre! Mest è sempre stato qui, certo c'è sempre stato poco, perché era sempre via in missione, ma è sempre stato a Fairy Tail. -

- Sarà come dici tu. - Strano ma vero, ma più si sforzava, più Erza non riusciva a ricordare niente; per di più poi, c'era qualcosa di strano in lui: poteva percepirlo chiaramente grazie alla magia di Jellal, ma non riusciva a decifrare cosa fosse. Poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, come con Locke, ma alla fine dei conti quella era una gilda di maghi e la stranezza era la norma.

- Guarda che a furia di fissarlo lo hai fatto girare, ci sta salutando. - Le sibilò Mirajane, muovendo a stento il lato della bocca ed agitando una mano per rispondere al ragazzo che aveva appena alzato il suo boccale con un sorriso. Erza si limitò a girarsi di spalle, ma non riuscì a riprendere la conversazione, prima che l'aria venisse improvvisamente riempita da un rintocco di campane. Un rumore assordante e allarmante.

- Cazzo. - Fu l'unica cosa che le riuscì di dire - Eccolo che arriva. -

C'erano solo due ragioni al mondo per cui tutte le campane della città di Magnolia si mettevano a suonare a distesa in quel modo: una era l'arrivo di una catastrofe imminente, l'altra era il ritorno di Gildarts e la cosa peggiore era che tra i due avvenimenti la differenza non era poi così tanta. Gildarts infatti, non solo era il mago che deteneva da più tempo il titolo di livello S nella gilda, ma era anche quello che deteneva il maggior record di reclami a suo carico. In realtà non era nelle sue intenzioni seminare caos ovunque andasse, ma era così distratto che ogni volta che entrava in città finiva per combinare qualche disastro grazie ai suoi immensi poteri. Alla fine, dopo gli incidenti degli anni passati, il sindaco aveva deciso di suonare l'allarme ogni volta che il mago faceva ritorno e di invitare tutti i suoi cittadini a rifugiarsi in casa. Sinceramente Erza non sapeva se sentirsi più imbarazzata per l'idea che un mago di Fairy Tail venisse trattato come una minaccia pubblica o per il fatto che lo fosse per davvero.

- Salve! Per caso c'è ancora Porlyusica intorno? -

E proprio come era stato annunciato dalle campane, ecco che qualche minuto dopo un uomo fece la sua comparsa all'ingresso della gilda. Capelli rossi e barba, spalle larghe, mantello nero e soprattutto un Natsu completamente stordito sotto un braccio e un Gray mezzo morto sotto l'altro.

- Ecco ... - Cominciò Gildarts - Uno è saltato fuori all'improvviso per salutarmi, gli ho dato il cinque ma ... Credo di averlo fatto incidentalmente saltare in aria. L'altro invece non mi sono nemmeno accorto che ci fosse. -

- Due canditati sono già fuori combattimento. - Sospirò Mirajane - Li eliminiamo dalla lista? -

Ma Erza non fece nemmeno in tempo a risponderle prima che ...

- Oh, Mira! Che piacere rivederti! Erza anche tu! Quanto siete cresciute! - In meno di un secondo Gildarts aveva abbandonato le sue vittime sul pavimento per precipitarsi da loro. - Fatevi abbracciare! - Ma la spada di Erza lo fermò a metà strada - Non mi toccare. -

- Ma, ma come? Neanche tu Mira? Un bacino? -

- Potresti essere mio padre Gildarts, te ne rendi conto? -

- E mica ho detto un bacio alla francese! Ah, ma perché siete così crudeli ragazze? Oh, e tu biondina? Come ti chiami? Non ti ho mai visto prima, sei nuova? Vuoi che ti faccia fare un giro per la gilda? -

Per fortuna a salvare Lucy dall'imbarazzo ci pensò Makarow in persona, affacciandosi dal secondo piano.

- Finalmente Gildarts! Eri l'unico che mancava! Come sono andate le tue ultime missioni? -

- Alla grande! Ho abbattuto un paio di villaggi, una montagna ... -

Il vecchio spalancò gli occhi ma il mago si affrettò a cambiare discorso, cercando di mascherare quello che aveva appena detto con un colpo di tosse - Mostri, banditi, beneficenza, le solite cose insomma! -

- Bene, spero almeno che ti sia ricordato di pagare i danni. - Lo fulminò Makarow, facendo un saltello sulla ringhiera della balconata da cui ogni volta dava gli annunci più importanti. - In ogni caso ragazzi, vi prego tutti di ascoltarmi adesso che anche Gildarts è arrivato. Ho una cosa importante da dirvi. -

Erza aggrottò un sopracciglio.

- Vorrei essere stato il primo a darvi questa notizia, ma da quel che vedo qualcuno mi ha già anticipato. -

Come? Quando Erza si girò scoprì improvvisamente che Mirajane era svanita in cucina. Quella spiona!

- Come già sapete ho deciso di tenere tra una settimana le selezioni per valutare a chi assegnare il titolo di livello S. Adesso che alcuni dei nostri migliori maghi non sono più qui ad aiutarci abbiamo bisogno più che mai di nuovi qualificati. - E si riferiva a Laxus ed al suo team. - Tuttavia quello che non sapete è che ho già scelto i nomi dei sette canditati per la prova. So che non lo sapete, nonostante qualcuno abbia rovistato nel mio ufficio, perché altrimenti non stareste cercando così disperatamente di mettervi in mostra. - Makarow lanciò un sospiro e la rissa vicino alla bacheca delle missioni si interruppe bruscamente.

- Natsu Dragneel. -

Il dragon slayer si rianimò di colpo balzando in piedi e sparando una fiammata d'esultanza.

- Gray Fullbuster. -

E l'Ice Make Mage fece altrettanto tirando la camicia in aria come segno di gioia.

- Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockster, Gajeel Redfox. -

Il primo lanciò un grido di sfida strillando che avrebbe vinto lui, visto che era il più uomo di tutti. La seconda invece lanciò un grido di stupore ed il terzo si limitò ad un ghigno.

- Mest Gryder. - E nonostante Erza non si ricordasse di lui, il suo nome venne accolto con una serie di grida d'incoraggiamento.

- E per finire Cana Alberona. - Ma all'ultima nomination seguì solo il silenzio.

- Ho mandato a chiamare appositamente Gildarts, perché lui Erza e Mirajane vi faranno da esaminatori. - Continuò Makarow - Ma non sentitevi troppo in svantaggio, perché a ognuno di voi sarà data la possibilità di portare un partner in gara a patto che sia un membro di Fairy Tail. - A quel punto il vecchio si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, o meglio un ghigno. - Vi ho osservati attentamente durante l'ultimo anno, ma per quanto talento abbiate dimostrato non è ancora abbastanza per diventare un mago di livello S. Durante l'esame verrà messo alla prova tutto quello che siete: la vostra magia, la vostra mente ed il vostro coraggio, ma anche il modo in cui vi rapportate ai vostri compagni. Chi lo sa, magari quest'esame potrebbe insegnare qualcosa anche a quelli che lo hanno già passato, dato che per quest'anno ho deciso di aggiungere qualcosa in più alla prova ... Il luogo che farà da sfondo alle selezioni sarà la magica isola di Tenru. Sicuramente molti di voi già conoscono la storia di questa isola e sanno perché è così importante per noi di Fairy Tail, ma per quelli che non ne sono ancora a conoscenza farò un piccolo riepilogo. Secondo la leggenda l'isola di Tenru era abitata dalle fate e per questo fu scelta come il luogo di sepoltura della fondatrice della nostra gilda, Mavis Vermillion. Già solo questo e l'idea che lo spirito di Mavis guardi le vostre selezioni, potrebbe essere abbastanza, ma c'è dell'altro. Il Primo, ci ha lasciato in eredità un prezioso incantesimo che è sigillato proprio presso la sua lapide. Chiunque riuscirà a superare la prova avrà anche diritto a riscuotere quell'incantesimo. Fossi in voi, comincerei a preparami già adesso. -

E se quando Erza era entrata in gilda, ciò che l'aveva accolta era stato il DELIRIO, quando il master terminò il suo annuncio ciò che si scatenò in sala fu il PANDEMONIO.


	44. Chi ha paura del passato?

**Anche Cana ha i suoi segreti. Uno lo conoscono tutti i fan di Fairy Tail, ma gli altri due? Mi sono divertita molto a leggere questo capitolo e mi piace moltissimo. Divertitevi anche voi, buona lettura!**

**Chi ha paura del passato?**

_Should have let you fall and lose it all  
>So maybe you can remember yourself<br>Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
>And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late <em>

_You never call me when you're sober  
>You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over<br>How could I have burned paradise?  
>(Call me when you are sorber - Evanescence)<em>

Quando Erza lasciò la gilda quel pomeriggio il cielo su Magnolia si era fatto ancora più grigio e scuro e qualche sparuto fiocco di neve aveva ricominciato a cadere, costringendola a tirare su il cappuccio. Anche la temperatura si era fatta più bassa ed in strada il numero di passati era drasticamente diminuito; di sicuro avevano preferito rifugiarsi in casa al caldo. In realtà anche lei non desiderava di meglio: l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era appallottolarsi sotto il piumone. Dopo il suo annuncio, Makarow aveva preso in disparte lei, Mirajane e Gildarts per spiegargli i dettagli della prova ed il solo pensiero di quello che l'aspettava le faceva girare la testa. Tuttavia Erza ignorava il fatto che la cosa peggiore di tutte la stesse aspettando proprio fuori l'uscio di casa.

- Cana ... Che diavolo ci fai qui? -

La ragazza era seduta proprio sui gradini d'ingresso mezza nuda come prima, ma ancora più stordita di quando era uscita barcollando dalla gilda. Era cosparsa di neve ed aveva le labbra viola per il freddo. Chissà cosa le sarebbe successo se fosse rimasta un po' in più lì fuori in quello stato!

- Oh, ciao, Erza! Che ci fai tu qui? -

- Abito. -

Per un attimo la cartomante si fermò a grattarsi la testa, poi concluse che la cosa doveva essere plausibile e si rimise a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse - Hai visto che tempo oggi? Tutta questa neve? Ah, ma io ho il mio trucco: nonostante sia tempo da Fullbuster, questo mi tiene sempre calda! - In mano stringeva trionfante ancora la bottiglia di prima, soltanto che adesso era vuota.

- Posa quella roba Cana e vieni dentro. -

- Dove? -

Erza non perse altro tempo a spiegarle cosa intendeva ed aprì la porta, costringendo l'altra maga ad alzarsi in piedi e a seguirla, mentre la sosteneva per un braccio. La mise a sedere sulla sedia più vicina, puntando immediatamente verso il bagno. - Ti preparo subito la vasca e poi ti presto qualcosa di mio e di asciutto. -

- Ma iooo il bagnooo l'ho fatto ieriiiii ... -

La voce di Cana la raggiunse come una specie di canzoncina e quando Erza si sporse di nuovo dalla porta scoprì che la maga si era trasferita sul suo divano, sdraiandosi a pancia sotto, incurante del fatto che glielo avrebbe sporcato tutto di fango e neve.

Oh, al diavolo! Se Cana non era in grado di mettersi da sola nella vasca non le avrebbe di certo fatto lei il bagno.

- Almeno non mi vomitare sul divano. -

- Starò attenta a farlo a terra. -

A quel punto Erza fece rapidamente un'incursione al piano di sopra per prendere una coperta dall'armadio, ma quando tornò in soggiorno e la tirò in testa a Cana, l'altra non ebbe alcuna reazione. - Mettitela addosso e visto che non vuoi fare il bagno almeno ti preparo un caffè. Se siamo fortunate riesci a riprenderti abbastanza per vomitare tutto quello che hai bevuto in bagno, ti fai una bella dormita e domani sparisci fuori di qui. -

- Caffè corretto mi raccomando! - Per quanto fosse ubriaca, qualcosa Cana lo capiva ancora, peccato per lei che a casa di Erza non ci fosse alcol.

- Nemmeno una goccia nascosta da qualche parte? Tutti hanno qualcosa nascosto ... Gli scheletri nell'armadio, le chiavi sotto il tappeto all'ingresso ... -

Erza lanciò un sospiro. Dove diavolo era Wendy quando serviva? Di sicuro quella ragazzina conosceva qualche incantesimo per disintossicare le persone dall'alcol.

- E daiii Erzaaa ... - La chiamò ancora la voce di Cana dal divano. - Vieni qui e raccontami i tuoi segreti, come una cara vecchia amica. Se vuoi possiamo fare uno scambio: io ti dico un mio segreto e tu mi dici uno tuo. Anzi più di uno! Io te ne posso dire almeno tre! -

Quando Erza finì di versare il caffè nella tazza e si girò per portarlo a Cana, la trovò inaspettatamente seduta sul divano con la coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle. La cartomante accettò perfino la bevanda senza fare storie, ma non appena ne prese un sorso le venne da storcere il naso.

- Onestamente Cana, i tuoi segreti non mi interessano. -

- Ho sentito le campane prima, è tornato, vero? -

- Chi Gildarts? Sì, è tornato per fare da esaminatore nelle prossime selezioni di livello S. Eri già uscita quando il master lo ha detto, ma ha messo anche te in lista. -

- Primo segreto: Gildarts Clive in realtà è mio padre. -

Erza stava per sedersi a sua volta sulla poltrona di fronte a Cana, ma non appena sentì la sua rivelazione si bloccò a metà.

- So che stai pensando che sono talmente ubriaca da non rendermi conto di cosa dico ma è vero, lo giuro. Me lo ha confessato mia madre prima di morire anche se in realtà lui non sa niente, non ha la minima idea di avere una figlia e non sa nemmeno chi io sia. -

Se Cana aveva deciso di venire fin lì per impressionarla con qualche storia shock, allora Erza doveva confessare che ci stava riuscendo. - Perché non gli hai mai detto niente? -

- Perché Gildarts non ha il tempo di pensare alla famiglia. Mi ha sempre ignorata ed evitata, con che coraggio potrei andare da lui, buttargli le braccia al collo e chiamarlo "papà"? - Cana prese un altro sorso di caffè imprecando sottovoce che faceva davvero schifo prima di continuare - La prima volta che mi sono fatta mettere in lista per le selezioni pensavo che se avessi ottenuto il titolo di livello S finalmente Gildarts si sarebbe accorto di me e avrei potuto confessargli la verità. Ma adesso è acqua passata, ci ho rinunciato da anni. In verità questa storia di essere ricandidata ogni volta per me è solo un fastidio. - E quindi questo spiegava perché Cana era iscritta alle selezioni nonostante non avesse nessun talento per vincerle. Erza non sapeva che cosa dirle in una situazione come quella, non poteva forzarla a riallacciare i rapporti con il padre.

- Secondo segreto: potevo vincere il titolo di livello S ancora prima di te mia cara, se non l'ho fatto è solo perché non volevo mostrare a tutti i miei veri poteri. -

Come? Questa volta Erza per un attimo pensò di aver sentito davvero male, ma Cana l'anticipò aprendo la borsetta che teneva sempre a tracolla e sfilando il suo mazzo di tarocchi. - Avete sempre visto Cana Alberona ubriaca e spensierata, tirare a stento qualche carta magica e prevedere l'amore o la fortuna, ma la sua vera abilità è ben altra. Io sono in grado di scoprire qualsiasi cosa con i miei tarocchi. Posso prevedere il futuro con una precisione del novanta per cento e leggere il passato con una del cento per cento. -

- Cana ma che stai dicendo adesso? Forza non ... -

- E sono capace di usarli anche per combattere. - La cartomante la zittì in men che non si dica sollevando uno dei suoi tarocchi - Hai mai visto da vicino questa figura? È la Forza. - Bastò che Cana sollevasse la carta perché l'aura che diffondeva cambiasse completamente ed un alone rosso le avvolgesse il corpo. Se Erza non fosse stata certa che quella che le stava davanti era davvero la solita maga che vedeva alla gilda, avrebbe pensato che tutto quel potere magico appartenesse a qualcun altro.

- Ho ereditato questi poteri da mia madre. - Continuò Cana rimettendo la carta a posto nel mazzo. - Anche lei poteva prevedere il futuro e siccome aveva previsto che avrebbe avuto vita breve, aveva preferito non confessare a Gildarts di essere rimasta incinta e ritirarsi in un altro villaggio. Non voleva farlo soffrire perché lo amava troppo, ma alla fine credo che sia stata lei quella a soffrire di più. E lo sai? Prima di lasciarmi mi diede un consiglio, proprio perché non voleva che soffrissi come lei. Mia madre mi consigliò di tenere i miei poteri segreti e di non mostrarli agli altri, perché con un potere come il mio c'era il rischio che attirassi troppe attenzioni e che attirassi soprattutto quelle di chi voleva approfittarsene. Erza, si possono fare un sacco di soldi se riesci a prevedere il futuro con esattezza. -

- Immagino che sia così. -

- Come "immagino"? - Replicò Canza alzando la voce - È così! Non ti è mai parso sospetto come facessi a vivere e ad avere tutti quei soldi per bere senza prendere nemmeno una missione dalla bacheca? -

A quella domanda Erza si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino: dato che quello sembrava il pomeriggio dei segreti poteva permettersi di confessare qualcosa anche lei. - In realtà nessuno alla gilda sapeva molto della tua vita privata e per questo tutti pensavano che avessi un uomo che ti manteneva. Forse anche più d'uno. -

- Pensavate che fossi una puttana? - Erza non le rispose ma si limitò a fare un cenno più che eloquente con la testa.

- Grazie, bella opinione che avete di me, ma vi sbagliate di grosso: sono gli uomini che fanno le puttane per venire con me. -

- Guarda il lato positivo: sei riuscita ad ingannarci davvero bene con questa storia dei tuoi poteri. Nessuno, nemmeno io, sospettava della loro esistenza. -

- Già, sono proprio quello che sono. Sono poteri fantastici per fare soldi ma ... - Cana rimise il mazzo in borsa e si appoggiò con la schiena al divano - A volte penso che siano una maledizione, mi fanno paura. Lo sai che non ho mai usato i miei poteri per predire il mio stesso futuro? Mai fatto, nemmeno una volta! Ho troppa paura per farlo, in fondo sono una codarda. Ho paura che se dovessi leggere le carte e scoprire qualcosa di terribile non avrei il coraggio per affrontarlo. Ma ho deciso di cambiare, voglio iniziare una nuova vita. Dall'anno prossimo sarò una Cana migliore! Voglio smettere di straziarmi per la storia di mio padre, voglio smettere di avere paura di usare i miei poteri, voglio smettere anche di nascondermi e di bere per dimenticarmi di tutto. Voglio smettere di avere paura del mio passato e anche del futuro! - Ancora una volta Erza annuì senza saper bene cosa dire a riguardo: era comprensibile che Cana avesse paura del futuro, specie se poteva prevederlo con tanta perfezione come aveva detto. Ma c'era qualcosa che non le quadrava nel discorso. Non riusciva a capire come mai le stesse dicendo tante cose, tutte insieme. - Perché sei venuta proprio oggi fuori dalla mia porta Cana? -

- Di che stai parlando? Io non sapevo nemmeno che abitassi qui ... -

- Intendo che ... -

- Terzo segreto: questo è il più scottante. - La cartomante non le lasciò nemmeno finire la frase, prima di riprendere la parola - Mia madre, colei da cui ho ereditato questi poteri, faceva parte di Grimore Heart. - Ed al nome della gilda oscura Erza spalancò gli occhi. Grimoire Heart era una delle associazioni più potenti e terrificanti lì fuori, così potente che per quanto Crime Sorcière avesse provato a scovarla non c'era ancora riuscita.

- In realtà mia madre, Cornelia, aveva già lasciato Grimoire Heart prima di incontrare Gildarts. Non voleva più averci niente a che fare, ma loro non avevano alcuna intenzione di lasciarla scappare via. Non potevano perdere un potere prezioso come il suo. Per questo sono stati proprio loro a ucciderla. Io mi sono salvata solo perché mia madre, dopo aver previsto il loro arrivo, mi ha messo sul primo treno per Magnolia dicendo che era tempo che andassi a conoscere mio padre. Ho scoperto che era stata uccisa sui giornali, solo quando ormai ero già qui. - Cana si prese qualche istante per scrutare la sua reazione e guardandola meglio negli occhi Erza capì che non era così ubriaca come le aveva fatto credere all'inizio. Quella di prima era stata tutta scena, Cana sapeva bene su quali gradini si era andata a sedere e la stava aspettando.

- Ogni volta che arriva questo periodo dell'anno per me è un tormento, vorrei ubriacarmi fino a svenire e risvegliarmi a primavera, ma non sono mai capace di farlo. Non posso smettere di pensare a quello che è successo, a mia madre e a quel bastardo di mio padre. Ho deciso che per diventare una donna nuova devo fare i conti con tutti questi segreti una volta e per sempre. -

- Cana si può sapere perché sei venuta a dirmi tutte queste cose? Io ... -

- Quante persone hai ucciso in questi anni, Erza? Lo sai che non fa molta differenza se sia stata tu a brandire la spada o qualcuno al posto tuo? -

La maga spalancò gli occhi, incredula per quello che aveva appena sentito dire - Ma di che accidenti stai parlando? Can! -

- Voglio che uccidi qualcuno anche per me, so che puoi farlo. - Buttò lì a quel punto la cartomante - Voglio vendicarmi di Grimore Heart, voglio fare i conti col mio passato e smetterla di vivere con la paura che se qualcuno di loro mi scopre mi viene a cercare. Io ti fornisco tutte le informazioni che vuoi su di loro e tu in cambio li elimini per me. -

La capacità di leggere il futuro ed il passato ... Soltanto allora la verità colpì Erza in pieno con la forza di un pugno. - HAI SPIATO NEL MIO PASSATO CON LE TUE CARTE? Mi hai spiata? Rispondi! -

Cana fu costretta a divincolarsi con la forza da Erza che l'aveva appena tirata in piedi per il bavero - Giuro che non l'ho fatto a posta! Stavo spiando un po' tutti nella gilda! Volevo sapere se c'era qualcuno che poteva aiutarmi quando mi sono imbattuta casualmente in te ... Oddio, è stata proprio una sorpresa! -

Questa non ci voleva proprio, non ci voleva assolutamente. Erza poteva permettersi tutto tranne di essere scoperta, proprio ora che Ultear era stata buttata fuori dal Consiglio e che lei rimaneva l'unica in grado di fare le indagini che servivano a Crime Sorcière. Ma se proprio doveva finire così allora era un bene che fosse stata Cana e non un altro; nei suoi riguardi non nutriva nessuna specie di affetto.

Erza evocò rapidamente una delle sue spade e gliela puntò alla gola - A chi lo hai detto? -

- Mi fai davvero così stupida? Quando due amiche si scambiano un segreto, non bisogna svelarlo a terzi. E poi sono venuta qui per proporti un affare, se volevo farmi ammazzare andavo a cercare Grimoire Heart da sola. - Nonostante la lama che Erza le teneva puntata a qualche centimetro dalla giugulare, Cana si concesse un sorriso - Forza, non fare la difficile! Sono già tre anni che conosco la verità, eppure non ho svelato la tua seconda identità a nessuno. Ti ho tenuto sott'occhio bella, lo so quanto ti interessa Grimore Heart, a te e ai tuoi amici. Il mio aiuto potrebbe risparmiarti un sacco di lavoro. -

Fidarsi o non fidarsi? Questo era un bel dilemma. Era vero che con i poteri di Cana al loro servizio, Crime Sorcière avrebbe fatto passi da gigante nelle sue ricerche, magari avrebbe avuto anche qualche chance per rintracciare Tartaros.

- Cos'altro sai di me? -

- Everlue, gli Oracion Seis ... - Continuò Cana dando, dal tono di voce, l'idea che poteva continuare molto a lungo.

- Va bene, basta così. Affare fatto. - Non poteva di certo continuare a negare di essere stata scoperta, ma anche se la sua copertura era saltata, poteva ancora sfruttare l'occasione a suo vantaggio.

Erza fece sparire la spada ed al suo posto, nel palmo della mano comparve la piccola lacryma con cui contattava ogni volta Ultear. - Dato che sai a cosa vai in contro non mi soffermerò a lungo sulle condizioni Cana, ma voglio solo dirti una cosa. Lo sai cosa fa Crime Sorcière ai suoi nemici, vero? Se ci tradisci, giuro che ti taglio la testa ancor prima che tu possa toccare una carta. -

- Di nuovo? Ti ho già spiegato che sono totalmente dalla vostra parte. E poi sai una cosa? Mi piace un casino questo tuo lato volgare e crudele Erza, era proprio quello con cui volevo lavorare. -

- E a me tu non piaci invece Cana Alberona, quindi se vuoi lavorare davvero con me, fa quello che ti dico. -


	45. Chi ha paura del presente?

**Il presente è una matassa di fili intrecciati, soltanto alcuni vanno verso la giusta direzione, verso un futuro luminoso, ma è difficilissimo trovarli. C'è qualcosa di diverso in questa Grimoire Heart, dato che Meredy e Ultear non ne fanno parte, ma non bisogna sottovalutare lo stesso la gilda oscura. Anzi, forse è meglio fare ancora più attenzione ...**

**Chi ha paura del presente?**

Dire che la reazione di Ultear fu omicida, quando Erza accese il collegamento ed in linea con lei apparve un'altra persona, sarebbe dir poco. Per un attimo la maga pensò che l'amica l'avrebbe fatta sparire dalla faccia di Erthland con la sola forza del suo sguardo. Ma non appena Ultear capì la portata del business che le si prospettava davanti, il suo atteggiamento cambiò in un istante. Seppellì rapidamente l'ascia di guerra, accavallò le lunghe gambe per mettersi più comoda ed ascoltare meglio ed esclamò qualcosa del tipo - Va bene allora, parliamo di affari. Cara la mia Cana ho la sensazione che diventeremo buone amiche. -

Per quanto disposta a rischiare però, Ultear non era stupida e prima di accordare piena fiducia alle previsioni di Cana le chiese di metterle alla prova in un paio di occasioni. La conclusione fu che la sua abilità di prevedere il futuro e di svelare i misteri del passato era davvero così sorprendente come le aveva promesso. C'erano occasioni in cui sembrava quasi, che piuttosto di prevedere il futuro, fossero le carte di Cana a scriverlo, tanta era la precisione, ma la cartomante si era rifiutata di avallare una simile ipotesi. Continuava a ripetere che la sua capacità era semplicemente quella di identificare, tra le varie possibilità, quella più probabile. Nonostante il suo talento, Cana si ostinava a dire che non esisteva destino e che tutt'al più era possibile fare un calcolo delle probabilità. Il presente da lei descritto assomigliava ad un gomitolo di fili intrecciati che conducevano in tutte le direzioni, quando si era abbastanza bravi da trovare quelli che andavano verso il futuro il gioco era fatto. Purtroppo però in quel momento il loro presente assomigliava ad intreccio inspiegabile di possibilità ed era difficile dire quale fosse la giusta alternativa. Sapevano quali erano i fili in gioco, ma poco di come si sarebbero mossi.

Anna, Azuma, BluNote, Ivan, Kain, Rusty Rose, Zancrow, Zoldeo e Hades.

Così come aveva i nomi dei sette candidati al titolo di livello S, adesso Erza aveva anche i nomi degli Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio e del loro master, i pericolosi generali di Grimore Heart. A quanto pare non erano mai riusciti a trovare prima d'allora, informazioni su di loro e sulla loro base, perché Grimoire Heart non aveva una sede fissa. La gilda si muoveva continuamente di regione in regione, grazie ad un grossa nave voltante. Questo le permetteva non solo di passare inosservata, ma anche di colpire e sparire con la stessa velocità di un fulmine.

Oltre ai nomi dei suoi nuovi nemici, Erza adesso poteva contare anche sulla lista di quelli che i maghi di Fairy Tail avrebbero portato a Tenru come loro compagni. Natsu aveva scelto Happy senza pensarci due volte. Gray aveva chiesto a Locke di accompagnarlo, perché nonostante fosse uno spirito stellare portava ancora il marchio della gilda e per di più era in grado di sostenersi nella loro dimensione senza particolari sforzi. Elfman aveva deciso di gareggiare da solo, perché un vero "uomo", secondo la sua opinione, non ha bisogno di nessuno. Gajeel invece aveva inaspettatamente deciso di portarsi Levy, perché come aveva scoperto Cana usando le sue carte, la ragazzina era l'unica che con la sua magia poteva produrre metallo a sufficienza per sfamarlo e permettergli di recuperare le forze. In realtà Gajeel voleva approfittare dell'occasione anche per spiarle sotto la gonna, ma quando Cana aveva scoperto anche questo era scoppiata a ridere, aveva perso la concentrazione e non era più riuscita a leggere niente.

La cartomante invece aveva deciso di prendere Lucy in squadra. Era certa che se le avesse raccontato qualche sciocchezza sul suo rapporto col padre, sarebbe stata in grado di portarla dalla sua parte, ma c'era anche un altro motivo per cui l'aveva scelta. Lucy era abbastanza ingenua da bersi tutto quello che le avrebbe detto ed al momento opportuno sarebbe stato facile scaricarla in mezzo alle prove, per evitare che scoprisse il loro vero obiettivo: vincere Fairy Glitter.

Con i suoi tarocchi Cana era riuscita a sbirciare un po' tra i poteri di tutti i generali di Grimore Heart, ma soltanto per concludere che per battere il loro master, Hades, avevano bisogno di qualcosa in più rispetto alle solite armi. I poteri di Hades erano praticamente sconfinati ed attingevano alle più oscure profondità della magia nera; l'unico modo per batterlo era quello di ricorrere ad un incantesimo leggendario come quello lasciatogli in eredità da Mavis. Quindi, prima di affrontare Grimore Heart, Erza e Crime Sorcière erano stati costretti a modificare i loro piani. Dovevano assolutamente fare in modo che fosse Cana a vincere le selezioni e a recuperare per loro l'incantesimo di Mavis. Sarebbe stato tutto troppo sospetto, se a farlo fosse stata Erza o qualcun altro, e qual'era il modo migliore di assicurarsi la vittoria, se non barando?

- Si vince facile, quando c'è Cana Alberona in squadra! - L'aveva rassicurata la cartomante sfogliando i suoi tarocchi, ma la verità era che, oltre alle informazioni di cui disponeva, durante la prova Erza poteva contare su altre due infiltrate: Juvia e Wendy.

Le due avevano fatto ritorno a casa soltanto in serata, ma avevano trovato Erza e Cana già impegnate a discutere del piano per eliminare Grimore Heart.

Juvia, com'era prevedibile, era andata fuori di testa all'annuncio della sua nomina. All'inizio aveva pensato che se fosse riuscita ad ottenere il titolo di livello S, Gray si sarebbe finalmente accorto di lei, poi aveva concluso l'opposto, ossia che se fosse stata lei a vincere e non il suo amato Gray - sama, il ragazzo probabilmente si sarebbe sentito a disagio vicino a lei. Juvia aveva così concluso di partecipare anche lei da sola, ma per perdere il più rapidamente possibile.

- Ecco. - Le aveva detto Cana - Meglio così, ci risparmi un sacco di lavoro. -

Wendy infine aveva ricevuto la proposta più strana di tutte. Mest le aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo in gara, perché aveva sentito parlare delle sue abilità come guaritrice e le piccola aveva accettato lusingata da tutti i suoi complimenti. Quando però Erza le aveva chiesto una mano, le carte si erano rapidamente ribaltate in tavola e Wendy le aveva assicurato che Mest sarebbe stato messo fuori combattimento ancor prima di rendersene conto. Per lei sarebbe stato praticamente uno scherzo metterlo a dormire per tutta la durata della prova, grazie alle sue conoscenze delle erbe e dei veleni.

Carla era l'unica che si era opposta al progetto, preoccupata come sempre per la sua amica. Non le piaceva né l'idea che un uomo tanto più grande di lei, come Mest, le chiedesse di stare in squadra con lui, né l'idea che Erza la coinvolgesse nelle sue oscure missioni.

- Un'ultima cosa Cana. - Domandò infine la maga in armatura, quando quasi tutto era deciso - Pensi che Mest possa essere un problema per noi se Wendy non riesce a stenderlo? -

- Chi? Quello? Mest non vale niente! Tutto quello che sa fare è qualche giochetto col teletrasporto. È veloce ma non è forte, l'ho già controllato un paio di volte con le carte e non è migliorato per niente nell'ultimo anno. - E così alla fine era proprio vero, Erza era l'unica a non ricordarsi di lui e anche se Cana le aveva garantito che non era affatto pericoloso, la ragazza non riusciva lo stesso a togliersi l'idea di testa che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

Il resto della settimana trascorse rapidamente, tra i preparativi per le selezioni e quelli per lo sterminio di Grimore Heart. Benché il tempo fosse scarso alla fine Ultear era riuscita a preparare un buon piano d'azione ed Erza e gli altri si erano messi a lavoro seguendo le sue indicazioni.

Alla fine Erza, Mirajane e Gildarts furono i primi a sbarcare sull'isola di Tenrou, per prendere posizione nelle zone loro assegnate.

Tenrou era davvero un'isola magica come aveva detto Makarow, a prescindere dal fatto che le fate l'avessero abitata in passato oppure non lo avessero mai fatto. Si trattava una piccola perla immersa tra le acque coralline a sud di Hargeon, la grande città portuale. Il mare attorno a Tenrou era azzurro e cristallino, le sue spiagge sabbiose e dorate tra una cala di roccia e l'altra. L'entroterra invece era fitto per la vegetazione, soprattutto grandi arbusti. Ma ciò che colpiva di più era il gigantesco e maestoso albero che sorgeva al centro dell'isola. Una creatura millenaria, così alta e così imponente che i suoi rami formavano quasi una specie di seconda isola sospesa su Tenrou. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma mentre camminava alla sua ombra Erza sentiva che quell'albero aveva un certo influsso benefico sull'ambiente e che l'energia che emanava si diffondeva tutt'attorno rendendo le altre piante ancora più rigogliose. Era un peccato pensare che lo scontro tra concorrenti probabilmente avrebbe finito per danneggiare quel luogo. L'esame per l'abilitazione infatti, sarebbe stato molto duro e diviso in ben due fasi: una per testare le capacità dei candidati nell'affrontare situazioni inaspettate, l'altra per verificare le loro abilità personali.

La nave su cui si trovavano i maghi di Fairy Tail, infatti, si sarebbe fermata a largo dell'isola. Da lì i concorrenti avrebbero raggiunto la spiaggia più grande e bella di Tenrou da cui si diramavano sette sentieri diversi. A seconda della loro scelta, avrebbero trovato o una strada libera o degli esaminatori o i loro stessi compagni ad ostacolarli.

Quelli che avrebbero superato la prima fase, avrebbero avuto infine sei ore a disposizione per cercare la tomba di Mavis e recuperare la magia custodita dalla lapide: Fairy Glitter. Sfortunatamente nessuno conosceva la posizione esatta della tomba, nemmeno gli esaminatori, dato che il vecchio Makarow aveva preferito tenere il dettaglio tutto per sè. Era un vero peccato, perché conoscere in anticipo la posizione del mausoleo avrebbe reso tutto più facile per Erza e per i suoi compagni. Poco male, Crime Sorcière aveva comunque molti assi nella manica.

Quando raggiunse finalmente il sentiero che le era stato assegnato, Erza decise di approfittarne evocando la sua piccola lacryma, mancava ancora qualche minuto all'arrivo dei concorrenti ed era meglio accertarsi che fosse tutto in ordine. Questa volta quando il cristallo si accese, ad accoglierla fu il viso di Jellal.

- Siete già sull'isola? -

- Certo Scarlet, siamo arrivati qui ancora prima di te. - Jellal mosse un poco l'inquadratura mostrandole i grandi rami che c'erano tutt'attorno a lui ed i loro compagni che vi erano seduti sopra. - In questo momento ci troviamo proprio sopra la tua testa. In realtà dal punto in cui siamo riesco perfino a vederti. -

Erza alzò istintivamente la testa verso il grande albero, ma a differenza di Jellal non vide niente.

- Sono così facile da individuare? -

- I tuoi capelli sono inconfondibili. Sembri un fiore in mezzo al verde, una meravigliosa rosa rossa. -

- Piantala Jellal o un giorno si stancherà delle tue smancerie. - Gli fece eco la voce di Simon da qualche parte.

- Si vede proprio che non ne capisci di donne. - Lo canzonò invece Wally - Con una donna bisogna essere teneri e ricordarle ogni istante che la ami. -

- Invece di chiacchierare di scemenze ditele le cose serie! - Alla fine Ultear riuscì a strappare la sua sfera a Jellal e a recuperarne il possesso - Erza abbiamo altra gente sull'isola. -

- Altra gente? Come sarebbe a dire? - Nessuno poteva sbarcare a Tenru senza permessi specifici, visto che era di proprietà della gilda.

- Si tratta del simpatico nipotino di Makarow e dei sui leccapiedi. - Le spiegò Ultear - Li abbiamo osservati un po' e a quanto pare si sono ritirati qui sull'isola già da qualche tempo, per meditare ed allenarsi. Appena si sono accorti del vostro arrivo si sono affrettati a nascondersi in una cala dall'altra parte dell'isola. Se siamo fortunati non ci daranno fastidio. -

E così anche Laxus, Freed, Evergreen e Bickslow erano lì, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? A quanto pare avevano fatto un errore dando per scontato che l'isola fosse vuota.

- In più posso garantirti che anche gli altri concorrenti stanno arrivando. - Continuò Ultear - La loro nave si è già fermata a largo dell'isola, ma credo che Juvia sarà la prima a sbarcare. Speriamo di aver puntato sul cavallo giusto. -

- Non ti preoccupare, un cavallo dopato come quello non può perdere. - Ed a quella affermazione Erza si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno - Piuttosto voi smettetela di fare i gabbiani, appollaiati sulla cima di quell'albero, e scendete a terra per fare la vostra parte. -

Purtroppo Erza non sapeva che nella matassa di fili in cui si trova invischiata, c'era qualcos'altro che era sfuggito alle previsioni di Cana, al suo controllo ed a quello dei suoi amici. Né lei né Crime Sorcière potevano sapere che proprio in quel momento una grossa nave volante, nera come la notte, stava per calare sull'isola su cui si trovavano come un predatore affamato. Seduta sul ponte spiccava una singola figura vestita di bianco. Sorrideva da sotto il cappuccio mostrando i canini affilati.

- Non vedo l'ora di rivederti ... Natsu. -


	46. Il più fortunato

**Dal prossimo capitolo l'azione si fa ancora più densa, qui stiamo solo cominciando. Buona lettura!**

**Il più fortunato**

Quando Erza chiuse il suo contatto via lacyma era ancora ignara delle minacce che incombevano sull'isola di Tenrou e sullo svolgimento degli esami. I suoi pensieri erano di tutt'altro genere: continuava ad esempio a pensare a Cana, su cui aveva puntato tanto durante quell'operazione. Prima dell'inizio degli esami e prima di scoprire il suo passato, Erza non aveva mai pensato alla cartomante come ad una persona affidabile ma alla fine era stata costretta a ricredersi. Cana era terribilmente determinata a prendersi la sua vendetta su Grimoire Heart ed i suoi poteri erano davvero sorprendenti. Mentre lavoravano spalla a spalla per organizzare quell'operazione, Erza le aveva anche chiesto di raccogliere con le sue carte qualche informazione in più su Tartaros, purtroppo però il loro tentativo si era risolto in un buco nell'acqua. La cartomante aveva provato ad interrogare più volte i tarocchi ma alla fine era stata costretta a concludere che non solo E.N.D. ma tutti i componenti di Tartaros dovevano essere dei demoni e che questa era l'unica ragione per cui i suoi poteri non funzionavano su di loro. La magia di Cana poteva essere applicata facilmente a uomini, animali, oggetti e a tutte quelle cose per cui vale la logica umana, ma qualcosa di così singolare ed imprevedibile come un demone, specie uno creato da Zaref, era ben oltre la sua portata e quella di qualunque tipo di calcolo delle probabilità.

L'idea che Tartaros fosse completamente costituita da demoni non era una buona notizia, Erza tuttavia aveva ancora un pizzico di fiducia: sperava di poter cavare qualche informazione da Grimoire Heart e di usare quei dati a suo vantaggio per cogliere Tartaros alla sprovvista. Gli Oracion Seis erano gli ultimi arrivati e non conoscevano niente sul vertice della triade, ma Grimoire Heart era lì da molto più tempo di loro ed aveva sicuramente un legame più forte con l'altra gilda oscura.

Certo, fermare prima Grimoire Heart e poi Tataros non sarebbe stata una missione facile, specie dopo aver vissuto il disastro di Nirvana, ma Erza era convinta che se si fossero impossessati di Fairy Glitter, come da programma, le cose sarebbero andate molto meglio. Era questa la ragione per cui la maga non poteva far a meno di aspettare la sua concorrente con una punta d'ansia, sognando già la rivincita contro la Balam Alliance. Erza infatti, conosceva già in anticipo il nome della persona che sarebbe sbucata di lì a poco sul sentiero e questo perché, grazie al piano che lei e Crime Sorcière avevano elaborato, tutto era già calcolato fin nel minimo dettaglio. Avevano combinato le informazioni di cui Erza disponeva come esaminatrice, le abilità di Cana per sondare i risultati più probabili e per finire la magia di Hoteye per dare una mano al futuro a seguire il percorso tracciato. Il mago, infatti si era nascosto sulla spiaggia, pronto a usare la sua abilità con il fango per modificare le vie d'accesso ai sentieri e guidare tutti i concorrenti a destinazione. Ecco perché Erza sapeva già che ad arrivare fino a lei sarebbe stata Juvia, una delle loro favorite.

Natsu, invece avrebbe inboccato il sentierio che conduceva da Gildarts e, vista la sua malsana voglia di affrontare ogni avversario più forte di lui a testa bassa, si sarebbe fatto eliminare di sicuro in pochi round.

Gray e Locke invece avrebbero trovato sulla loro strada Mirajane e non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che quei due perveriti avrebbero provocato abbastanza il Demone per farsi eliminare.

Cana e Lucy, Mest e Wendy avrebbero invece preso gli unici due sentieri a disposizione liberi da insidie, per giungere illesi alla seconda prova. Soltanto allora Wendy si sarebbe sbarazzata di Mest, anestetizzandolo con un sonnifero e Cana di Lucy con una carta soporifera. Non era necessario che la cartomante si liberasse a tutti i costi della sua compagna di squadra, ma senza Lucy nei paraggi sarebbe stato più facile per Crime Sorcière trovare la tomba di Mavis.

Elfman, Gajeel e Levy erano gli ultimi rimasti in lista e secondo quanto stabilito si sarebbero incontrati tutti e tre sullo stesso sentiero e sarebbero stati costretti a combattere. Sarebbe stato sicuramente un duello interessante: Elfman deciso a vincere a tutti i costi per dimostrare di essere il "più uomo della gilda" e Gajeel deciso a vincere a tutti i costi il titolo in palio. Ma in realtà il risultato di questo duello era piuttosto indifferente: se Elfman si fosse qualificato allora un colpo ben assestato lo avrebbe messo a dormire per il resto della prova. Se invece fosse stato Gajeel il vincitore, allora Juvia sarebbe tornata in scena, occupandosi di bloccargli la strada durante tutta la seconda prova. La maga d'acqua e il dragon slayer infatti, erano stati nella stessa gilda ancor prima di arrivare a Fairy Tail e Juvia conosceva perfettamente tutti i punti deboli del compagno: per quanto Gajeel potesse essere temibile, l'altra avrebbe sicuramente saputo come tenergli testa.

Mentre ripensava agli schemi del piano e ripassava tutti i passaggi, Erza si sentiva un po' in colpa per aver truccato la competizione, specie per Natsu e Gray che tenevano così tanto alla promozione. L'avevano sempre invidiata per essere riuscita a prendere il titolo di livello S prima di loro e le avevano espresso più volte quel desiderio, ma Erza si illudeva che tutto quello che stava facendo fosse per uno scopo più alto. Un mondo libero da Grimoire Heart e da Tartaros sarebbe stato sicuramente un mondo migliore e poi Natsu e Gray potevano tentare la sorte dopo un altro anno di allenamento. E prendere Tartaros era ancora più importante da questo punto di vista, perché ogni anno che passava poteva essere l'ultimo con la minaccia di un ritorno di Zaref.

Infine c'era un'ultima ragione per cui Erza si sentiva in colpa. Cana le aveva spiegato che alcuni membri di Grimoire Heart si trovavano alla gilda fin dai tempi in cui c'era sua madre ma che qualcun altro, come Ivan, si era aggiunto negli ultimi anni. Non appena le aveva rivelato la vera identità del mago, Erza si era sentita mancare l'aria per lo stupore e si era sentita improvvisamente indecisa su come comportarsi. Per fortuna a trarla fuor d'imbarazzo ci aveva pensato Ultear, con la sua solita fermezza. Il destino per quelli di Grimoire Heart sarebbe stato uno ed indifferentemente uno soltanto: la morte. Ma chissà cosa avrebbe pensato il vecchio Makarow dopo una rivelazione del genere?

A strappare Erza dai suoi pensieri ci pensò un rumore precipitoso di passi. La maga si alzò con uno scatto dal tronco su cui si era seduta domandandosi cosa stesse accadendo ma a darle una risposta ci pensò Juvia, incespicando fuori dalla vegetazione.

- Si può sapere che ti è successo? -

La maga d'acqua aveva la faccia rossa come un peperone, stava facendo vapore da tutte le parti, aveva perso il suo solito cappello durante la corsa e si stava sventolando freneticamente con una mano. - Gray ... Gray - sama ... - Erza roteò gli occhi al suono di quel nome, era ovvio! Cosa poteva mai turbarla tanto?

- NUDO! - Aggiunse Juvia dopo qualche altro borbottio incompresibile - Sulla nave faceva troppo caldo e ... A un certo punto si è tolto il costume! Che meraviglia ! Erza dobbiamo fare più spesso questi esami! -

Erza nel frattempo non riusciva davvero a capire cosa ci fosse di così eccezionale nel vedere Gray nudo, anche a lei era capitato un sacco di volte, così come a tutti i maghi della gilda. Certo, aveva il suo fisico ma ... Non appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero Erza scosse violentemente la testa, ringraziando il cielo per il fatto che Jellal non avesse ancora imparato a leggere nelle menti degli altri.

- Basta perdere tempo, Juvia! - Le ordinò la maga evocando l'Armatura dell'Imperatrice dell'Acqua - Tirami qualcosa addosso e facciamo finta di combattere un po', in modo che possa farti passare al secondo turno. Muoviti! -

Quando alla fine Erza raggiunse il punto d'incontro con gli altri compagni di gilda, doveva spintonare Juvia per farla camminare. Forse aveva esagerato un po' con il loro finto duello, ma non voleva ammetterlo: in fondo le erano occorsi parecchi colpi per liberare l'amica dall'ossessivo pensiero di Gray.

- Ed ecco le ultime due arrivate ... - Annunciò Makarow guardandole con una punta d'apprensione - Come è andata? -

- Bene, ovviamente. - Annunciò Erza come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo - Juvia è stata promossa. - Ma allo spintone successivo la povera maga inciampò, accasciandosi in mezzo all'erba.

- Mi fa piacere ... - Di fronte a quella scena il vecchio master si sforzò di fare un sorriso - Almeno qualcuno è passato ai test degli esaminatori! -

- Che vuol dire? - Continuò Erza fingendo completa ignoranza e guardardansi intorno nella radura in cui avevano appuntamento. Natsu stava in un angolo con la faccia depressa ed un grosso bernoccolo sulla testa, i vestiti tutti stracciati a causa di qualche esplosione. Happy stava tentando invano di consolarlo con qualche colpetto di zampa. Gray e Locke invece sembrava fossero incappati tra le zampe di una tigre: erano coperti di graffi e avevano un occhio nero a testa ... Come previsto.

- Io non l'ho fatto a posta! - Cominciò Gildarts alzando le mani in segno di difesa - Sul serio, non era mia intenzione scomporre il ragazzo! - "Scomporre?" Che razza di incantesimo aveva utilizzato? - Ma lui voleva combattere seriamente a tutti i costi! Mi ci è voluto l'aiuto di Makarow per rimetterlo insieme! -

- Giuro che anche io non volevo andarci così pesante ... - Continuò Mirajane riavviandosi i capelli con una punta d'imbarazzo - Ma ... -

- Io gli avevo detto che un attacco a sorpresa non era una buona idea! - Sbottò Gray puntando un dito contro Locke - Soprattutto se quando salti fuori dai cespugli afferri una ragazza per le tette! -

- Ehei! - Gridò lo spirito per tutta risposta, saltando sulle difensive - Non l'ho fatto apposta! Non c'era ombra di malizia nei miei gesti! -

- Nessuno ti crede Locke! - La voce di Gray venne troncata di netto da quella di Elfman che si era appena alzato dal suo posto - CHE HAI FATTO A MIA SORELLA? RIPETILO SE SEI UOMO! - Niente e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato se Mirajane in persona non lo avesse afferrato per un braccio. Poteva pure essere tutto coperto di lividi ma il bestione aveva ancora voglia di combattere. La scena era a dir poco esilarante ma Erza si sforzò di contenere le risate scuotendo un dito in direzione degli altri esaminatori e ribadendo il concetto che il loro compito era quello di giudicare le abilità dei concorrenti, non distruggerli o "scomporli" a pezzi.

- Noi invece siamo state proprio fortunate! - Gridò con gioia Cana passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Lucy - Abbiamo trovato un sentiero libero! -

- E anche noi! - Aggiunse Wendy con la sua vocina allegra. Mest, seduto accanto a lei stava fissando con estremo interesse l'erba e i fiori di campo attorno a lui e sembrava non si fosse nemmeno accorto che la prima prova era finita.

- Noi invece ci siamo fatti strada combattendo! - Concluse Levy con un sorriso: a quanto pare erano stati lei e Gajeel ad ottenere la meglio, ma la ragazzina era praticamente illesa ed era evidente che il dragon slayer aveva fatto tutto da solo. Chissà se aveva avuto la sua occasione per spiarle sotto la gonna?

I pensieri divertiti di Erza vennero interrotti bruscamente dalle proteste di Natsu, che aveva scelto proprio quel momento per rianimarsi - Vecchio! - Stava gridando per attirare l'attenzione del master - Questa cosa non è giusta! Perfino gli esaminatori hanno detto che hanno esagerato! Perché non possiamo partecipare anche noi alla seconda prova? -

- Bhè, vedi ... - Cominciò il master e "Neanche per sogno!" sibilò mentalmente Erza ma solo per essere interrotta ancora dalla voce del vecchio - Forse hai ragione. -

COSA?

- Mi hai dato una buona idea Natsu: per questa volta faremo un'eccezione e cambieremo le regole per la seconda prova! -

Non poteva essere ...

- Faremo partecipare tutti, anche i ragazzi che non hanno passato la prima! - Annunciò Makarow pieno d'entusiasmo e d'allegria - Siccome la fortuna non è l'unica cosa che conta, voglio vedere ancora meglio le vostre abilità in campo! Chi trova per primo la tomba di Mavis e recupera Fairy Glitter vince, ma badate bene: se due coppie raggiungono contemporaneamente la tomba il titolo verrà assegnato solo a quella che ha passato la prima fase! -

- E se sono tutte persone che non l'hanno passata? - Si informò invece Lucy.

- Allora faremo un bel duello per decidere il vincitore! - Aggiunse il vecchio con ancor più entusiasmo di prima.

- ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! - Alla voce di Erza tutti si girarono improvvisamente verso di lei con aria stupita, specialmente Makarow - Come mai sei così contraria quando sei stata proprio tu la prima a dire che gli altri esaminatori erano stati eccessivi? -

"Perché così farete fallire il mio piano!"

- Perché le regole non sono mai state cambiate durante un esame! - Provò ad obiettare debolmente la maga, schiacciata dagli sguardi indagatori di tutti i compagni.

- C'è sempre una prima volta! Non essere così rigida! - La rassicurò a quel punto Makarow, agitando una mano - E poi i ragazzi sono tutti d'accordo! FORZA! - Gridò alla fine il vecchio per incitare tutti - Avete sei ore di tempo, cosa state aspettando? La prova comincia adesso! - Non c'era bisogno di dire altro: i concorrenti si lanciarono tutti nella foresta gridando per la gioia, Natsu in testa. Erza rimase invece impietrita al suo posto, mentre li fissava correre via; non credeva che sarebbe mai arrivato un giorno come quello ma adesso poteva dire con certezza di odiare la generosità di Makarow.

- E allora? - Fu proprio la voce del vecchio a scuoterla ancora una volta - Perché non andate anche voi esaminatori a controllare come procede la sfida? Non vorrei che nella foga di arrivare per primi i ragazzi causino troppi danni o si facciano troppo male combattendo gli uni con gli altri. - Gildarts e Mirajane annuirono prontamente ed Erza non perse altro tempo a gettarsi tra gli alberi, correndo il più lontano possibile dalla radura: doveva contattare al più presto Crime Sorcière per trovare una soluzione a quel disastro. Perché ogni volta che si trattava di fortuna, le cose le andavano sempre nel peggior modo possibile?

- Ah, è stato davvero un gioco da ragazzi imbrogliare tutti quei maghi. - Nel frattempo dalla sua postazione sulla spiaggia Hoteye stava ancora ridacchiando all'idea di come aveva modificato le vie d'accesso ai vari sentieri per condizionare i risultati della prova. Nessuno si era accorto di lui, nemmeno Juvia e Wendy, che nonostante tutto erano dalla loro parte. - Tuttavia ... - Continuò a sussurrare il mago - Non sono completamente certo che imbrogliare in questo modo sia una cosa giusta. - A quel pensiero Hoteye venne colpito come da un lampo e si affrettò a sfilare la sua fedele Bibbia da sotto il braccio, sfogliando freneticamente tra le pagine per assicurarsi che la frode non fosse inserita in qualche divieto delle tavole della legge. Ma per quanto i suoi dubbi potessero essere importanti, alla fine il mago si costrinse a chiudere il volume. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria, ma non avrebbe saputo dire bene cosa. L'energia che la terra dell'isola di Tenrou emanava era calda e luminosa, ma qualcosa di freddo e oscuro sembrava essere in avvicinamento. Hoteye aveva allenato a lungo i suoi sensi e i suoi occhi per casi come quello, come una buona sentinella indiana, ma per quanto si sforzasse di scrutare l'orizzonte non vedeva niente di nuovo. Fu allora che il mago sentì una strana voce riecheggiargli nella testa, una voce ferma e temibile.

"So che mi stai guardando, ma io vedo meglio di te."

Hoteye non riuscì nemmeno a processare quello che aveva appena sentito, prima che un cerchio magico si materializzasse sotto i suoi piedi liberando una scarica d'energia oscura. L'incantesimo lo tramortì all'istante ed il gigante buono di Crime Sorciére si afflosciò sulla sabbia senza fare un suono.

In quello stesso istante anche Jellal percepì che c'era qualcosa che non andava e si inchiodò improvvisamente sul posto. Lui ed i suoi compagni stavano perlustrando come da programma l'isola per cercare tracce della tomba di Mavis ed assicurarsi che Cana vincesse la selezione.

- C'è qualcosa che non va? - Jellal venne riscosso soltanto dal tocco di Millianna.

- Hoteye ... - Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì di dire - La sua aura è sparita di colpo. - Non tutti i suoi compagni erano in grado di percepire quel cambiamento ma anche Ultear se n'era accorta ed aveva un'espressione preoccupata.

- Credi che ... - La maga non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase prima che la sua sfera di cristallo si illuminasse rivelando la figura di Erza.

- Il piano è andato a rotoli! -

- A rotoli? Che intendi Scarlet? -

- Makarow ha dato il permesso anche a quelli che sono stati eliminati di partecipare alla seconda prova, adesso si sono tutti sparpagliati per l'isola insieme agli esaminatori! -

Come se non avessero già avuto abbastanza brutte notizie da fronteggiare! Ultear fece una smorfia ma ancor prima che potesse rispondere all'amica il contatto venne disattivato bruscamente, più o meno come era sparita bruscamente l'aura di Hoteye. Jellal a quel punto fu il più rapido a reagire ordinando ai compagni di dividersi in coppie e di scoprire cosa stava succedendo.

- Millianna, Wally venite cone me andiamo a cercare Hoteye! Voi invece trovate Scarlet, presto! - Avrebbe voluto corrore lui per primo da Erza, ma in un momento del genere Hoteye era quello che aveva sicuramente più bisogno di soccorsi. Improvvisamente tutta l'isola di Tenrou era stata avvolta da un velo d'energia oscura così densa da impedire perfino a lui di controllare la posizione dei compagni. Jellal non poteva fare altro che pregare. Né lui, né i il resto di Crime Sorcerer poteva sapere che il collegamento con Erza si era rotto a causa di un attacco. La maga stava correndo verso di loro quando ad un certo punto un ramo assassino era saettato fuori dagli alberi puntandole contro come una lancia dalla punta affilata. Erza aveva evitato il colpo saltando bruscamente indietro, ma lacryma che stringeva in mano era stata colpita e ridotta in frantumi. Era solo allora che la ragazza si era accorta che c'era qualcuno oltre a lei in mezzo al verde. Un uomo dalla pelle scura era appena emerso dal tronco dello stesso albero che l'aveva attaccata; impresso sulla spalla della sua divisa c'era un marchio inconfondibile: un cuore coperto di spine.

- Grimoire Heart! - Sibilò Erza evocando rapidamente una spada. Qualunque cosa stesse accadendo non prometteva niente di buono


	47. Doranbolt

**Mi sono divertita moltissimo anche a scrivere questo capitolo che è l'ultimo che aggiorno oggi. Probabilmente qualcuno di voi noterà un cammeo direttamente da One Piece. Non ci posso fare niente! Ma non appena mi sono immaginata la flotta del consiglio che circondava l'Isola di Tenrou mi è tornata in mente la povera isola di Ohara, la casa di Nico Robin, distrutta da un terribile attacco navale. Ci avete mai fatto caso che Ohara e Tenrou hanno entrambe un grosso albero al centro? Forse sono io ma a volte mi capita di trovare un sacco di somiglianze tra Fairy Tail e One Piece di cui sono una fan di vecchia di data. A essere sinceri ho inserito un riferimento a One Piece anche nel personaggio di Hoteye. Quando mi sono chiesta come doveva essere il nuovo Hoteye in questa storia, ho subito pensato che non aveva più senso fargli stringere un libro contabile e descriverlo come ossessionato dal denaro. Wally era lì, accanto a lui, che senso aveva cercare così disperatamente di acquistare denaro e potere per vendicare la sua scomparsa? In quel preciso istante ho pensato he Hoteye assomigliava in modo inquietante a Bartholomeow Kuma e di sostituire il libro contabile con una Bibbia. Buona lettura!**

**Doranbolt**

Mentre camminava accanto a Mest nel fitto della foresta, Wendy era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che il piano originale elaborato da Jellal, Erza e dai loro amici, era completamente fallito. Ma anche se Wendy non aveva il potere di ribaltare i risultati del torneo c'era ancora qualcosa che poteva fare, procedendo secondo quanto era già stato stabilito: fermare il suo compagno di squadra. Mest non sembrava un tipo pericoloso, anzi, Wendy aveva l'impressione che fosse un ragazzo gentile e anche un po' goffo, ma soprattutto un animo semplice e spontaneo visto il modo in cui ogni dettaglio dell'isola lo riempiva di meraviglia. Tuttavia Mest non era un pericolo da sottovalutare, vista la sua abilità nel teletrasporto che in una fase come quella poteva risultare un vantaggio determinante nel trovare per primi la tomba di Mavis. Se Wendy voleva evitare il peggio doveva agire in fretta.

- Mest - san! - La ragazzina lo chiamò con un sorriso dolcissimo, sfilandosi una bottiglietta dalla borsetta che portava al fianco - Ho qualcosa per te! -

- Per me? Sul serio? Cos'è? Cos'è? - Mest non esitò ad accettarla scuotendola per vedere meglio il contenuto e stappandola per inspirarne il delizioso profumo di fiori.

- L'ho preparata proprio per questa fase del torneo. - Gli spiegò Wendy sorridendo sempre di più - È una pozione che migliora temporaneamente le caratteristiche fisiche di chi la usa. -

O meglio un potente sonnifero.

- Grazieeee! Ah, lo sapevo che scegliendo te come compagna di squadra avrei fatto benissimo! Ne prendo subito un sorso! - Quando Mest avvicinò la pozione alle labbra Wendy si concesse per un attimo un piccolo gesto d'esultanza ma la sua gioia durò ben poco perché fu proprio allora che una palla di pelo bianca ed una nera piovvero giù dal celo afferrandola per le spalle e trascinandola via. Il vento prodotto dalle loro ali e lo stupore provocato dalla loro apparizione fece sobbalzare Mest così forte da fargli perdere la presa sulla boccetta e l'intera pozione andò persa in un sol colpo, rovesciandosi a terra.

- Carla! Lily! - Strillò Wendy al colmo della rabbia - Che cosa accidenti ci fate qui! Non siete ammessi all'esame! -

- Sta lontana da quell'uomo! - La voce della sua amica tuttavia la zittì in men che non si dica - È un impostore! -

- Ma cosa ... - Mest non riuscì nemmeno a completare la sua obiezione, prima che Panther cambiasse forma e gli sferrasse un pugno. La sua zampa lo mancò intenzionalmente solo di pochi centimetri, crepando all'impatto il macigno che si trovava giusto un passo dietro di lui.

- Non mentire ancora. - Sibilò il grosso exceed - Devi aver usato qualche incantesimo capace di modificare i ricordi delle persone per infiltrarti nella gilda ma per fortuna non tutti ci sono cascati. -

- Erza non ti ha mai creduto! - Aggiunse Carla, puntandogli una zampa contro - Ma anche se lei alla fine si è fatta convincere dai suoi compagni, io non mi sono fatta ingannare! Ho seguito la sua intuizione e mentre il master era via ho controllato l'archivio della gilda! Nessun Mest è mai stato ammesso a Fairy Tail! -

A quelle parole Wendy si sentì attraversare da un brivido, mentre un sospetto sempre più forte prendeva piede dentro di lei: forse Carla aveva ragione. Quando era arrivata alla gilda non c'era nessun Mest. Nessun Mest le si era mai presentato, nessun Mest era apparso fino alla settimana prima della prova.

- Chi sei veramente? - Continuò a sibilare Panther, scoprendo le zanne. Né l'exceed, né nessun altro si aspettava una reazione così fulminea quando Mest finalmente si mosse, colpendolo allo stomaco e schizzandolo parecchi metri indietro. Il colpo fu così forte che Panther si ritrovò col fiato mozzato e la sua trasformazione si disattivò in men che non si dica, lasciandolo indifeso a terra.

Carla gridò, provando a trascinare via Wendy ma si ritrovò rapidamente la strada bloccata dal mago. Si era mosso così velocemente perché doveva aver usato la sua abilità con il teletrasporto, ma la cosa più sorprendente era un'altra. Durante quei pochi secondi in cui era sparito e riapparso, Mest aveva cambiato completamente abbigliamento ed adesso invece del pantalone scuro e dalla sua camicia a righe, indossava l'inconfondibile divisa bianca e blu del Consiglio di Magia.

- Sembra proprio che mi abbiate scoperto. - Cominciò il mago - E pensare che nessuno aveva mai svelato la mia identità durante una missione in incognito. -

- Il Consiglio? - Balbettò Panther ancora più confuso, mentre ormai sia Carla che Wendy erano rimaste senza parole.

- Il mio vero nome è Doranbolt e come vedete sono un membro del Consiglio. - Gli rivelò alla fine il mago.

- Non sono qui con cattive intenzioni, quindi non c'è alcun motivo per cui scappare. - Le sue parole tuttavia non fornirono alcuna specie di rassicurazione a Carla, che dopo un piccolo momento di sbandamento, tornò ad arruffare il pelo - Se non sei qui con cattive intenzioni perché hai colpito Lily e hai infiltrato la gilda? -

- Sono qui per indagare cosa si nasconde veramente a Fary Tail, dato che il Consiglio sospetta che ci sia un legame tra la vostra gilda e alcune associazioni oscure. - Questa volta la dichiarazione di Doranbolt trapassò tanto Wendy quanto Carla come una scossa. - E visto che adesso avete scoperto la mia identità. - Continuò il giovane consigliere - Sono costretto a chiedervi di collaborare e di mantenere il silenzio su quello che avete appena sentito. Sarà pur vero che sono l'unico entrato nella gilda, ma non sono venuto qui da solo: c'è un'intera flotta di brigantini che pattuglia le acque qui intorno all'isola con a bordo la migliore squadra d'arresto dei cavalieri runici. Spero che non vogliate costringermi ad incriminarvi per favoreggiamento e che non vogliate nemmeno costringermi a prendere misure estreme. -

In realtà Carla non era mai stata d'accordo sul fatto che Wendy si facesse coinvolgere negli affari oscuri di Crime Sorcière, ma questo non significava che in caso di pericolo l'avrebbe tradita. Wendy era la sua migliore amica e Carla l'avrebbe appoggiata nonostante tutto in ogni scelta. Le minacce di Doranbolt potevano soltanto farla innervosire ancora di più - MA QUESTO È SQUALLIDO! Con che coraggio minacci una bambina? -

- Io non sto minacciando nessuno. - Le fece notare Doranbolt con un sorrisino sarcastico - Forse se vi sentite minacciate è soltanto perché avete qualcosa da nascondere ... -

Ma per quanto potesse essere elevata l'ostilità di Carla, niente al mondo avrebbe potuto superare quella che provava Wendy in quel momento. Non solo era stata ingannata, ma l'uomo che le stava davanti costituiva un'autentica minaccia sia per lei che per i suoi amici. Il fatto che avesse la divisa del Cosiglio non lo giustificava affatto e lei non avrebbe mai acconsentito a fare qualcosa che poteva mettere in pericolo Jellal ed Erza. Nonostante la stretta di Carla che la teneva per una spalla, Wendy non esitò oltre a liberarsi e a soffiare uno dei suoi turbini in direzione del consigliere. Doranbolt venne colto alla sprovvista, ma grazie alle sue abilità riuscì a spostarsi lo stesso in tempo per evitare il colpo ed il ruggito di Wendy andò ad infrangersi inutilmente tra gli alberi, schizzando foglie e rami in ogni direzione. Quando il mago riuscì ad avvistarla di nuovo in mezzo alla polvere la trovò con i denti scoperti. Improvvisamente per Wendy, Doranbolt era appena passato dalla lista "ti addormento per il resto della prova" a quella "ti addormento per il resto dell'eternità!"

- Non chiedermi di stare zitta dopo aver offesto la mia gilda in questo modo! - Ruggì la piccola dragon slayer - A Fairy Tail non ci sono maghi oscuri e venendo qui non hai fatto altro che compromettere gli esami! - Ad essere sinceri, Doranbolt non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Aveva scelto Wendy come partner appositamente perché la considerava la più piccola e la più indifesa del gruppo e credeva di poterla manipolare facilmente. Osservando il suo sguardo, anche la ragazzina ebbe gioco facile ad intuire la verità.

- Potrò pure essere piccola ma non devi sottovalutare un dragon slayer qualunque siano le sue dimensioni! -

A quel punto a Doranbolt non restò altro che rimettersi in piedi, spolverandosi la divisa. Forse era vero: aveva sottovalutato la sua avversaria, visto che si trattava pur sempre della figlia di un drago.

- Osi metterti contro il Consiglio? -

- E tu osi chiedermi di tradire la mia famiglia? -

Visto che non riusciva ad avere ragione della piccola dragon slayer con le buone, non aveva altra alternativa. Quando Doranbolt scattò lo fece così velocemente che Panther non riuscì ad evitare che lo afferrasse per la coda e né Carla e né Wendy furono abbastanza rapide per schivarlo. Per un attimo si fece tutto sfocato e quando la ragazzina e gli exceed riuscirono a recuperare la vista, si ritrovarono letteralmente sbattuti sulle ruvide assi di legno del ponte di una nave. Adesso erano improvvisamente in pieno oceano, tutto si muoveva al ritmo delle onde e attorno a loro, tra pennoni e vele c'era una fitta schiera di cavalieri runici armati di tutto punto. La nave su cui si trovavano era imponente, ma dalla loro posizione Wendy riusciva lo stesso a scorgere la polena, una struttura dorata altrettanto impressionante con la bizzarra forma di una faccia umana, con un ghigno terribile e la bocca spalancata.

- DORANBOLT! - Strillò una voce imperiosa, ordinando alla folla da farsi da parte per lasciar passare un altro giovane consigliere con gli occhiali e i capelli raccolti - Si può sapere chi sono questi tre? -

- Lahar ... - Cominciò l'altro, accennando ad un saluto - Hanno scoperto la mia identità e, siccome tu sei più bravo di me coi bambini e con gli animali, pensavo di lasciarteli in custodia fino a che la missione non fosse finita. -

- Onestamente ... - Soltanto allora Lahar si decise ad abbassare lo sguardo sul trio, che lo fissava con aria confusa dal ponte - Non riesco davvero a capire quale sia la tua opinione dei cavalieri. -

Fu proprio in quello stesso istante che qualcosa in una delle tasche del consigliere si illuminò di un colore rosso vivo e Lahar non esitò oltre a tirare fuori un cristallo. Si trattava di una piccola lacryma usata per le comunicazioni tra nave e nave.

- Abbiamo avvistato una base volante sfrecciare verso Tenrou! - Gridò una voce non appena il consigliere l'ebbe attivata. La notizia provocò una serie di mormorii preoccupati lungo il ponte, ma Lahar si sforzò di mantenere la calma. - Non siamo perfettamente sicuri ... - Continuò la voce della sentinella - Ma sembrava avessero il marchio di Grimoire Heart sulla chiglia! -

- Grimoire Heart, eh? - Ridacchiò Doranbolt nonostante tutto - Non esattamente la gilda che ci aspettavamo ... - Ma solo per essere messo a tacere dalla voce imperiosa di Lahar - Vi hanno visti? -

- No signore, altrimenti credo che ci avrebbero già affondati. -

Ma l'opzione che Grimoire Heart li avesse ignorati di proposito non era da sottovalutare.

- IL PIANO È CAMBIATO! - Cominciò a gridare a quel punto il consigliere, mantenendo attiva la comunicazione via lacryma e rivolgendosi allo stesso tempo a tutta la ciurma - Comunicate le informazioni a tutta la flotta! Non ci limiteremo più a pattugliare la zona! Avanti tutta in direzione dell'Isola di Tenrou! Prepararsi per la manovra di accerchiamento del Buster Call! Iniziate con il caricamento dei cannoni Face! -

A quel nome Panther non riuscì più a stere fermo, trasformandosi una seconda volta - FACE? MA SIETE IMPAZZITI? Sono un'arma troppo devastante! - La sua reazione improvvisa causò per un attimo un momento di sbandamento nell'equipaggio di cavalieri, ma prima che l'exceed potesse farsi largo fino a Lahar un folto gruppo di uomini lo immobilizzò sul ponte. Neanche Carla riuscì a fare una singola mossa prima di essere afferrata per la coda e ficcata dentro una rete. Wendy fu quella che durò più a lungo, disposta a tutto pur di fermare un attacco così pericoloso sull'isola e sulla gilda. A differenza di Panther non conosceva la vera natura di Face, ma non aveva bisogno di troppo intuito per capire che il famigerato cannone doveva essere nascosto sulla prua. A suon di graffi, la ragazzina riuscì a farsi abbastanza spazio per scagliare un devastante ruggito contro la polena. Ci fu un'esplosione e schegge di metallo e legno volarono da tutte le parti, ma niente di abbastanza serio per affondare la fregata ammiraglia del Consiglio. Per di più i cavalieri le furono rapidamente addosso, bloccando anche lei a terra e chiudendole la mani in un paio di manette anti - magia dietro la schiena.

Difronte a quella scena e all'incredibile incompetenza dei suoi uomini, che si erano appena fatti distruggere un cannone, Lahar fece una smorfia girandosi dritto in direzione di Doranbolt che in cambiò non esitò ad offrirgli un sorriso. - Forse avevo dimenticato di menzionarti il fatto che sono tutti di Fairy Tail e quindi dei maghi. -

- Non accetto altre interferenze! - Tuonò alla fine Lahar alzando la voce per farsi sentire meglio - Smettela immediatamente di ribellarvi! Noi del Consiglio non siamo degli assassini e Face non è un cannone dello stesso tipo di Juniper. - Gli spiegò, sperando di essere il più chiaro possibile - Non distrugge tutto quello che incontra ma dissolve soltanto l'energia magica con cui entra in contatto. Se anche i vostri compagni dovessero essere colpiti, l'unica conseguenza sarebbe quella di essere temporaneamente incapacitati nell'uso dei loro poteri. -

- Ma per un mago energia vitale e magica sono la stessa cosa! - Provò ancora ad opporsi Panther, che ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Gajeel, ignaro di tutto e bloccato su Tenrou. - Per loro sarebbe lo stesso come essere colpiti da una bomba! -

- Vi ho detto basta così. - Chiuse definitivamente Lahar - Qui stiamo lavorando per il bene della nazione e se Grimoire Heart è davvero in zona non possiamo farcela sfuggire. Doranbolt! - Questa volta anche il compagno trasalì al suono della sua voce - Torna immediatamente sull'isola e verifica cosa sta succedendo. Se attaccassimo di punto in bianco e coinvolgessimo una gilda legale senza un buon motivo, l'opinione pubblica potrebbe causarci qualche problema. - Se quella voleva essere una concessione, Wendy e gli exceed la percepirono piuttosto come una presa in giro. - Ma se le cose si fanno serie non abbiamo altra scelta. - Continuò Lahar - Riferiscimi ogni minima irregolarità e se Fairy Tail fraternizza con qualche gilda oscura ... Aspetto solo il tuo segnale per sparare. - Doranbolt a quel punto non esitò ad annuire e a fare come gli era stato detto, sparendo nel nulla. Wendy, Carla e Panther rimasero così, immobilizzati sul ponte della fregata e senza alcuna speranza di avvisare i loro compagni, mentre tutt'attorno a loro la nave fremeva d'attività e Lahar fissava l'orizzonte. Il vento gli scuoteva il mantello ed il mastino del consiglio non era mai stato più determinato che in quel momento ad impedire ai suoi nemici di scappare.


	48. Erza contro Azuma

**Lo scontro con Grimoire Heart entra nel vivo. Ci sono Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio da sconfiggere. Sarà una lunga battaglia.**

**Erza contro Azuma**

- Chi sei? - Sibilò Erza mentre l'uomo che le stava davanti continuava tranquillamente il processo di separazione dal tronco da cui era emerso. Fece qualche passo e alla fine andò a piazzarsi in mezzo al sentiero, bloccandole la strada.

- Il mio nome è Azuma e sono uno degli Otto Fratelli del Puragatorio di Grimoire Heart. - Le spiegò tranquillamente il nuovo arrivato, incrociando le braccia davanti sul petto; nel suo sguardo non c'era la minima ombra d'agitazione, era come se fosse stato certo fin dall'inizio del risultato del loro scontro.

- E tu devi essere Erza Scarlet, presumo. - Continuò il mago - Era da lungo tempo che aspettavo l'occasione di combattere contro qualcuno del tuo calibro. - Ma Erza non aveva alcuna voglia di combattere in quel momento, né contro di lui né contro nessun altro. - Che cosa ci fai su quest'isola? Sei venuto da solo o con te c'è anche il resto di Grimoire Heart? -

- Non credo che sia compito mio spiegarti i piani del mio master. - Continuò Azuma senza battere ciglio

- Ma diciamo che non sono l'unico ad essere venuto qui. -

Grimoire Heart a Tenrou? Come era possibile? Perché? Questa non ci voleva proprio ed anche se Erza non aveva alcuna voglia di combattere era evidente che non avrebbe raggiunto mai i suoi compagni se non si fosse sbarazzata prima di quell'ostacolo. La maga a quel punto non esitò oltre a lanciarsi a testa bassa contro il suo nuovo avversario, Azuma però evitò il suo fendente con una velocità impressionante. L'attimo dopo una pioggia di rami si abbattè su di lei. Erza riuscì a deviarne soltanto una parte con la spada, prima che l'incantesimo di Azuma riuscisse finalmente a bloccarla per i polsi e per le caviglie. Se la magia di quell'uomo gli permetteva davvero di controllare le piante e gli alberi, allora Erza era in seria difficoltà: l'intera Tenrou era coperta da una fitta vegetazione e su di loro incombeva un albero immenso: un colpo di quei rami avrebbe stordito perfino un gigante.

- Lo sai? - Cominciò Azuma puntandole una mano contro - Ognuno dei fratelli a Grimoire Heart ha un nomignolo personale, uno per ognuno dei peccati capitali, ma fino a poco fa avevamo un problema. Due persone volevano il titolo di Ira e nessuna quello di Invidia. In ogni caso io sono Accidia. - Erza avrebbe voluto gridargli che non gliene fregava niente, ma quando Azuma mosse la mano la maga si sentì letteralmente attraversare da una scossa e per un attimo fu come se una colonna di fuoco l'avesse avvolta. Ma l'incantesimo di Azuma non bruciava, anzi era freddo e denso come la terra umida dell'Isola di Tenrou, era una scarica della stessa energia dell'isola.

- È strano che tu abbia incontrato proprio me sul campo di battaglia, Titania. Credevo che fossi un tipo più detito all'azione che alla pigrizia ma forse questo è un segno del destino. -

Quando Azuma mosse di nuovo la mano Erza si ritrovò letteralmente a terra, stordita dal colpo. Quanta forza ... Non le era mai capitato di sentirsi così in difficoltà come in quel momento ma non poteva ancora arrendersi. Anche se la sua prima spada e la sua prima armatura erano state danneggiate, Erza non esitò ad evocarne un altro paio e a scattare di nuovo in piedi, sferrando un fendente all'avversario. Questa volta Azuma venne colpito e fu costretto a farsi precipitosamente indietro con il segno di un taglio sanguinante sul petto ma un ghigno divertito sulle labbra. - E già, tu sei una persona fatta per l'azione ma forse adesso capisco meglio come stanno le cose! Scommetto che la tua pigrizia sta nel non avere il coraggio di fare la cosa giusta! Arrendersi per esempio! -

- Non mi arrenderò mai! - Fu l'unica cosa che Erza gli ruggì contro - Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare un passo indietro se questo significa permetterti di avvicinarti ai miei compagni! - Fairy Tail o Crime Sorcière era indifferente.

- Mi dispiace ma la mia magia, la grande Tree Arc è troppo potente per te. - Questa volta quando Azuma si mosse lo fece per piantare una mano a terra e l'effetto fu immediato e devastante. L'intera isola di Tenrou cominciò a tremare e così forte che la stessa Erza si ritrovò per un attimo senza equilibrio. Le occorse qualche istante per capire che l'origine di quel terremoto non era altro che il grande albero al centro dell'isola. La creatura millenaria che li vegliava con il suo fitto ombrello di rami si stava lentamente staccando dal terreno, tirando fuori le sue immense radici dalla roccia.

- FERMATI! -

Ma Azuma non l'ascoltò continuando imperterrito con il suo incantesimo devastante - Quest'albero mi è solo di intralcio, col suo potere benefico bilancia le vite sull'isola e protegge chi cammina alla sua ombra. -

Erza capì di colpo qual'era la ragione per cui Makarow aveva insistito tanto a tenere gli esami su quell'isola ma orma era troppo tardi. Il gigante di legno e foglie crollò su di un fianco, scuotendo Tenrou con un'ultima violentissima scossa. I suoi grandi rami raggiunsero finanche il mare, sollevando una serie d'onde imponenti e in un attimo l'intera atmosfera su Tenrou cambiò. L'energia positiva che l'isola aveva emanato fino a quel momento si spense, proprio come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore. Erza digrignò i denti per la rabbia. Perfino lei, che non era particolarmente brava quando si trattava di decifrare i flussi d'enegia, poteva avvertire la differenza.

- Master Hades, che conosce bene quest'isola, mi aveva ordinato di farlo da subito, ma come al solito sono stato troppo pigro. - Confessò Azuma sollevando la mano che teneva poggiata a terra. Improvvisamente una pioggia fitta e gelida cominciò ad abbattersi senza pietà su Tenrou - Da adesso in poi però le cose cambieranno e le persone inizieranno a morire sul serio ... Sei pronta ad essere la prima? -

- COME HAI OSATO FARE UNA COSA DEL GENERE ALLA NOSTRA ISOLA? - Erza era offesa, terribilmente offesa e furiosa per quello che era appena stato fatto al santuario della sua gilda, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva agitata per il pericolo che correvano i suoi compagni. Se quell'albero era davvero il loro unico scudo, adesso che non disponevano più del suo potere, Grimoire Heart era una minaccia troppo grande. Doveva fare in fretta se voleva avvertirli del pericolo.

Quando Erza scattò all'attacco lo fece evocando quante più spade poteva, ma Azuma l'anticipò ancora una volta. Parò l'offensiva con uno scudo di legno e contrattaccò con una sfilza di radici acuminate. Nonostante quella serie di colpi, capaci di togliere il fiato, Erza riuscì a farsi largo a sufficienza per sferrare un fendente alle gambe dell'avversario poi venne bloccata di nuovo da un groviglio di rami e radici.

- Tower Burst! -

Questa volta quando Azuma lanciò il suo incantesimo, non fu come quella precedente. Fu dieci, anzi cento, mille volte peggio e la scarica d'energia così prodotta attraversò Erza con così tanta forza da mozzarle il fiato. Mai in vita sua era stata colpita da una cosa del genere, mai. Il dolore era così forte che avrebbe perso di certo conoscenza se un pensiero non l'avesse attraversata proprio in quel momento: quello dei suoi compagni. Come avrebbe fatto a proteggerli da E.N.D. e da Tartaros se Grimoire Heart era già troppo per lei? Oh, in fondo in cuor suo lo sapeva di non avere speranza contro i demoni, ma almeno contro un pugno di maghi oscuri, poteva farcela.

Quando il vapore dell'esplosione si dissolse ed i rami che la imprigionavano si ritrassero, Azuma aveva un'espressione divertita stampata sul muso ed era certo che l'avrebbe vista crollare esanime a terra, ma Erza non lo accontentò. Vacillò soltanto per un attimo e poi si lanciò dinuovo all'attacco, stringendo la spada quanto più forte poteva. Soltanto allora Azuma capì che aveva abbassato troppo la guardia e si affrettò a rimediare evocando una nuova lancia di legno. Erza vide il colpo arrivare, ma ormai non poteva più perdere tempo a scansarsi: se avesse mancato quell'occasione di colpire Azuma non ne avrebbe avuto più nessun altra.

Fu così che entrambi gli attacchi andarono a segno. La spada di Erza andò a piantarsi dritta in petto al mago avversario e la lancia di Azuma le si infilò senza pietà in un fianco, pochi millimetri sotto le costole. Erza fu costretta a serrare i denti per il dolore, ma Azuma spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse andata così: l'aveva colpita ... L'aveva colpita in pieno ... Il suo incantesimo aveva trapassato l'armatura ed era andato perfettamente a segno ... Com'era possibile? Perché, invece di cadere morta, gli aveva sferrato quell' ultimo affondo?

Azuma rimase impietrito ancora per qualche istante, fissando Erza con degli occhi grandi e spalancati, poi la radice con cui l'aveva trafitta si dissolse come se fosse stata semplicemente frutto di un'illusione. La sparizione del pezzo di legno le causò una nuova fitta, come se le avessero appena strappato una freccia dalla carne, ma Erza si sforzò di mantenere la presa sulla spada e lo sguardo fisso dentro quello di Azuma. Quando alla fine anche lei ritrasse l'arma con uno scatto, il movimento le strappò un grido di dolore e la maga si ritrovò costretta a premersi una mano sul fianco nel disperato tentativo di fermare il sangue che scorreva ed il fastidio che la ferita le procurava. Azuma invece cadde senza opporre altra resistenza, accasciandosi a terra con le braccia spalancate come una croce.

- Da ... Davvero incredibile ... - Annaspò il mago mentre un rivolo di sangue cominciava a rigargli il lato della bocca - Aspettavo da così tanto tempo un avversario del genere ... Forse adesso potrò riposare in pace con la terra, lontano dai miei peccati. Cornelia sapeva qual'era la cosa giusta da fare e anche io l'ho sempre saputo ma non ho mai fatto niente: la mia accidia mi è costata la vita. -

Erza si sentiva girare la testa a causa di tutta l'energia che aveva consumato durante il combattimento e del sangue che aveva perso e non era sicura di aver capito bene tutto quello che l'uomo le aveva appena detto. Le occorse qualche secondo di più, per rendersi conto che il corpo di Azuma stava cominciando di nuovo a trasformarsi, ma questa volta era qualcosa di completamente diverso dalle precedenti: una serie di germogli si stava rapidamente allungando dalla sua figura, mentre la sua pelle cominciava sempre di più ad assumere le tonalità del legno e la sua carne a fondersi col terreno sottostante.

- È un effetto collaterale della magia proibita che usavo. Ne ho superato troppe volte i limiti. - Le spiegò Azuma, intuendo la sua confusione.

- Succede sempre così. - Sussurrò anche Erza - Ogni magia ha il suo prezzo e siccome ogni magia richiede l'energia vitale dei propri utilizzatori per funzionare, le più potenti a volte possono costare la vita e l'anima di chi le usa.

- Stai attenta ad Hades. - Continuò inaspettatamente Azuma, dopo una lunga pausa - Il suo vero nome è Purehito ed una volta è stato anche lui parte della tua gilda. - A quella rivelazione Erza spalancò gli occhi.

- È stato il secondo master di Fairy Tail ma oggi è tornato per distruggervi. Ha scoperto che la figlia di Cornelia si nasconde nella vostra gilda e che lo stava spiando. Vuole riprendersela o fare terra bruciata. -

Erza avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più ed ottenere qualche altra spiegazione ma quando mosse la bocca ormai era già troppo tardi: di Azuma non rimaneva più nulla se non un tronco contorto, coperto da qualche sparuto ramo verde.

Ancora una volta la sua missione e quella dei suoi compagni era stata un fallimento. Avevano cercato di cogliere Grimoire Heart di sorpresa ma invece erano stati loro quelli ad essere presi alle spalle. Non avevano immaginato che i poteri di Hades potessero essere tanto grandi da intuire le loro mosse. E non solo! Se quello che Azuma aveva detto era vero, allora Hades non solo aveva fatto parte di Fairy Tail ma era stato anche il suo master. L'erede stesso di Mavis. Com'era possibile che un uomo fosse ancora vivo dopo più di cento anni? Erza non lo sapeva, l'unica cosa di cui era certa era che non poteva permettere a nessuno di attaccare i suoi compagni e distruggere la sua gilda. Per una volta tanto Crime Sorcière ed i suoi progetti avrebbero dovuto aspettare ... Anche se ogni singola fibra del suo corpo protestava per il dolore e la debolezza, doveva rimettersi a camminare ... Se proprio non poteva aiutare Fairy Tail combattendo ... almeno doveva avvertire tutti del pericolo ...


	49. Tre donne sotto la pioggia

**Il duello continua. Buona lettura!**

**Tre donne sotto la pioggia**

Subito dopo aver ascoltato l'annuncio di Makarow, Juvia era corsa via dietro agli altri concorrenti ma li aveva persi rapidamente di vista. La maga d'acqua realizzò che quella probabilmente non era stata la scelta più saggia, soltanto quando si fermò in mezzo alla foresta a corto di fiato. Forse, prima di schizzare via come una scheggia impazziata, avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Erza cosa fare, ma l'annuncio del master l'aveva colta di sorpresa e Juvia non era riuscita a pensare ad altro. Il loro meticoloso piano era stato completamente sabotato, che cosa poteva mai fare a quel punto? Che cosa poteva fare?

La ragazza si passò una mano tra i capelli in piena confusione. Non voleva che il loro progetto fallisse e per un solo e unico motivo: Jellal. Durante i mesi appena trascorsi Juvia gli aveva parlato molte volte grazie all'aiuto di Erza. Era più felice che mai di aver ritrovato il fratello ma durante i loro incontri aveva compreso una cosa importante: non lo avrebbe mai avuto, davvero indietro se Jellal non fosse riuscito a completare prima la missione che lo legava a Tartaros. Lui ed Erza le avevano raccontato molte cose sugli anni che avevano preceduto il loro incontro ma non le avevano mai spiegato davvero la ragione per cui erano tanto ossessionati dall'altra gilda oscura. Juvia sapeva in cuor suo che non volevano dirle la verità per proteggerla, ma non poteva lo stesso sopportare l'idea di essere tenuta in disparte: anche lei voleva fare qualcosa per aiutarli ed era quella la ragione per cui aveva accettato così volentieri di recuperare Fairy Glitter. In fondo, prima Tataros fosse sparita dalla faccia di Fiore, prima avrebbe potuto riabbracciare quello che rimaneva della sua famiglia. Quando erano solo dei bambini, Jellal era sempre stato quello più maturo e quello che si occupava di lei. Senza di lui Juvia si era sentita perduta ed adesso che lo aveva ritrovato non poteva permettere che si separassero di nuovo. Doveva impegnarsi per trovare Fairy Glitter: anche se non fosse stata Cana a prenderlo, era sempre meglio che se ne fosse impossessata lei e non un altro.

Juvia prese un ultimo respiro profondo, forte della sua nuova determinazione, ma prima che potesse rimettersi a cercare la tomba di Mavis un rumore di passi la inchiodò sul posto. Qualcuno stava venendo verso di lei e ben presto apparve evidente che si trattava di un uomo dalla lunga chioma bionda e ribelle, con gli occhi rossi e l'aria folle. Sul pettorale destro aveva tatuato un simbolo inconfondibile: quando Juvia lo vide non esitò oltre a mettersi in guardia. - Grimoire Heart ... - Sibilò la maga d'acqua e - Zancrow, per l'esattezza! - La corresse il nuovo arrivato - Uno degli Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio e messaggero dell'Ira divina! Master Hades mi ha inviato qui appositamente per distruggere chiunque avessi incontrato sulla mia strada; speravo in qualcosa di meglio di una donna ma tanto il nostro incontro sarà finito ancor prima che tu te ne possa rendere conto! Ahahaaha! -

Grimoire Heart era venuta fini lì per attaccarli? Come avevano fatto ad anticiparli?

- Sparisci! - Ma Zancrow non aggiunse altro scagliandole addosso uno dei suoi incantesimi.

Fuoco.

Juvia non pensò ad altro affrettandosi a reagire con un muro d'acqua. Se il suo avversario usava delle fiamme allora lei era sicuramente quella con la carta vincente, ma quello che Juvia non sapeva era la vera natura di quelle fiamme nere. L'incantesimo di Zancrow oltrepassò la sua barriera come se niente fosse, facendo evaporare l'acqua al contatto e la investì con la forza di un tornado rovente. Juvia venne scagliata a terra, con i vestiti mezzi bruciati e la pelle coperta di scottature. Una cosa del genere non le era mai capitata nemmeno nel peggiore dei suoi incubi. Non solo i suoi poteri non sembravano in grado di spegnere quelle fiamme, ma nemmeno il suo corpo d'acqua sembrava in grado di proteggerla. Che cosa diavolo era quella magia?

- Non capisci davvero cosa c'è che non va, maghetta d'acqua? - Le ringhiò questa volta Zancrow - La mia non è semplice magia del fuoco, io uso una magia proibita dimenticata da tempo, GOD SLAYER MAGIC! Le mie fiamme possono abbattere anche un dio! Ma non mi importa se tu mi capisci! Ahahah! Che espressione fantastica! Voglio vedere ancora più del tuo dolore! - Il mago di Grimoire Heart sollevò un braccio, pronto a colpire ancora una volta ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a scagliare il suo incantesimo prima che qualcosa colpisse anche lui alle spalle e a tutta velocità. Juvia era ancora così stordita e confusa che le occorse qualche secondo di più per capire che quel mantello scuro e quella lunga chioma nera non erano nient altro che Ultear, la donna che aveva visto via lacryma il giorno in cui aveva incontrato Jellal e durante la missione contro gli Oracion Seis. Meredy era come sempre in piedi accanto a lei.

- Tutto bene, Juvia? -

La ragazza approfittò della copertura offerta da Ultear per annuire e tirarsi nuovamente in piedi. Meredy invece approfittò di quel breve istante per avvertirle della pericolosità del loro avversario - Zancrow è il numero tre della lista. -

- Ohoho, così abbiamo beccato subito un pesce grosso. - La risata di Ultear venne subito interrotta dal grido rabbioso del mago che si era già rimesso in piedi, ma la donna non perse tempo a scagliargli addosso una nuova raffica di colpi con la sua sfera di cristallo. Una gragnola come quella sarebbe bastata a stordire qualunque altro essere umano, ma purtroppo Zancrow non era un uomo qualunque. Il mago neutralizzò la raffica di sfere con una fiammata e reagì scagliando un altro attacco rovente dritto contro Ultear. Troppo facile, le sarebbe bastato accelerare giusto un po' il tempo delle cose per ridurre il tutto ad una mera nuvola di fumo, ma quando Ultear lanciò il suo Flash Forward fu costretta a ricredersi anche lei. Se la maga si salvò fu soltanto grazie alla rapidità di Meredy, che non esitò un solo istante a strattonarla via dalla traiettoria dell'attacco di Zancrow. Le sue fiamme andarono inutilmente ad infrangersi contro un albero, riducendolo in pochi secondi ad un fiammifero bruciacchiato.

- Crime Sorcière. - Bofonchiò soltanto allora il mago - Che gilda assurda per usare anche dei bambini. Vi distruggerò in men che non si dica! - Quando Zancrow mosse di nuovo la mano questa volta lo fece per colpire Meredy. Per fortuna Ultear e Juvia erano lì, pronte a ricambiare il favore e la spinsero via contrattaccando con i loro incantesimi. Ma era tutto inutile con Zancrow: con le sue fiamme oscure poteva carbonizzare facilmente qualunque tipo di magia.

- Giuro che vi distruggerò tutte! - Il mago era già pronto a tornare all'attacco, quando l'isola di Tenrou cominciò a tremare e così forte che per qualche istante divenne perfino impossibile stare in piedi. Juvia, Meredy ed Ultear si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa, ma quando capirono finalmente qual'era l'origine di quel terremoto ormai era già troppo tardi: il grande albero che sovrastava l'isola stava cadendo. Si piegò prima su di un lato, strappando le sue lunghissime radici dal terreno ed alzandole verso il cielo, poi si schiantò giù, con un'ultima potentissima scossa. Il suo tronco era così grande e spesso che quando toccò terra, per un attimo sembrò che volesse spezzare l'isola in due. I suoi rami erano così lunghi e così folti che quando si abbatterono sulla costa finirono per tuffarsi in mezzo al mare, sollevando onde altissime.

- Questa deve essere opera di Azuma! Finalmente quel bastardo si è deciso ad agire! - Al fragore del terremoto seguì subito il grido d'esultanza di Zancrow. Juvia, Meredy ed Ultear intuirono subito perché Grimoire Heart aveva colpito il grande albero. Ora che era miseramente crollato, l'aria a Tenrou era cambiata. L'energia benefica che l'isola emanava si era improvvisamente spenta.

- Che cosa avete fatto? -

Zancrow piegò la testa di lato, come se non avesse nemmeno capito cosa gli stava sibilando Juvia, ma non ebbe nemmeno un istante di tempo per chiederle spiegazioni, prima che un getto d'acqua lo sbalzasse via. Non era passato che qualche secondo dal crollo del grande albero che la pioggia iniziò rovesciarsi su Tenrou con una ferocia inaudita mentre Juvia si lanciava all'attacco. Era così furiosa per il fatto che qualcuno avesse devastato l'isola, da non riuscir più nemmeno a riflettere su quello che stava facendo.

- Non attaccarlo in quel modo! - Le parole di Ultear erano come tirate al vento. Le venne da pensare che quando Juvia si arrabbiava diventava pazza esattamente come Jellal. Purtroppo però era impossibile ottenere la vittoria in quel modo. Zancrow era davvero troppo pericoloso.

- Meredy, allontanati subito da qui. - Ma la ragazzina non indietreggiò di un sol passo, confusa da quell'ordine improvviso - Ul ... -

- Niente Ul! Sbrigati! - Ed a quel punto anche la maga di Crime Sorcière non esitò oltre a lanciarsi all'attacco. Aveva capito che le possibilità di vittoria erano scarse non voleva che Meredy rimanesse oltre lì e fosse coinvolta nello scontro. Fin da quando l'aveva raccolta tra le rovine del villaggio devastato dai banditi, Ultear le aveva voluto bene come ad una figlia e non avrebbe permesso a niente al mondo di farle del male. La portava in missione con sè, soltanto perché le due avevano un patto segreto. Quando Meredy le aveva chiesto di poter lavorare con Crime Sorcière, Ultear le aveva fatto promettere una cosa: "Se la missione si si rivela troppo pericolosa, tu scappi." Ma mentre Ultear, Juvia e Zancrow combattevano sotto la pioggia, Meredy non accennò neanche per un secondo a fare un passo indietro; osservava lo spettacolo con orrore. Per quanto le due maghe si sforzassero il loro avversario era molto più potente di loro ed una fiammata dopo l'altra i suoi attacchi le minacciavano sempre più da vicino. Nemmeno la forza dirompente della pioggia riusciva ad indebolire i suoi incantesimi e prima o poi avrebbe avuto la meglio. Meredy sapeva che Ultear le aveva ordinato di andare via perché era troppo pericoloso rimanere lì, ma non poteva scappare lo stesso. Non aveva mai disubbidito alla madre adottiva prima di allora, ma questo era davvero un caso speciale. Non era la paura ad impedirle di muoversi, nonostante non avesse alcuna speranza di vincere da sola, Meredy non voleva abbandonare né Ultear né Juvia al loro destino.

Ci doveva pur essere un punto debole in Zancrow, qualcosa che perfino una ragazzina come lei poteva sfruttare ... Sì, in fondo Meredy era brava ad intuire come erano fatti gli altri: un sistema c'era.

- Adesso mi avete davvero stancato! Flame God's Bellow! -

Questa volta né Juvia, né Ultear riuscirono ad evitare l'incantesimo ed entrambe vennero sbalzate a terra dalla violenza dell'esplosione, senza fiato e senza più energia per combattere. Solo a quel punto Zancrow si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno maligno e puntò il suo sguardo folle dritto contro Meredy. Ormai erano gli unici due rimasti in piedi ed era sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno.

- SCAPPA! - Le gridò disperatamente Ultear, intuendo quello che voleva fare Zancrow ma Meredy non l'ascoltò nemmeno questa volta, rimanendo inchiodata esattamente dov'era.

- Abbiamo ancora un'ultima chance. - Annunciò la ragazzina mettendosi in posizione di combattimento - Se non riusciamo a battere il numero tre dell'organizzazione, allora come faranno gli altri a vincere? -

- Scappa ti ho detto! - Continuò a gridare Ultear ma solo perché la sua voce venisse coperta dalla risata sadica di Zancrow - Che spirito acceso! Vediamo fino a che punto puoi competere con le mie fiamme! -

- Io mi occupo di tenerlo fermo! Link! -

Zancrow mosse una mano, pronto a lanciare un incantesimo ma si accorse troppo tardi che il braccio non rispondeva più ai suoi ordini: sul suo polso si era appena materializzato un braccialetto ed era grazie a quello che Meredy lo teneva fermo. Il mago abbassò lo sguardo meravigliato sullo strano oggetto - Pensi davvero di fermarmi con una sciocchezza del genere? -

- Il mio Link non è una sciocchezza. - Aggiunse Meredy con sicurezza, sfilandosi un pugnale dal mantello. La sua voce era così fredda da non sembrare nemmeno lontanamente quella di una ragazzina della sua età.

- Grazie a questa magia i nostri corpi sono collegati. Fa un passo falso e ... - Meredy non esitò un solo istante a puntarsi l'arma contro il collo - Vieni via con me. -

Juvia spalancò gli occhi, inorridita da quella dichiarazione e provò a gridarle qualcosa per convincerla a fermarsi ed Ultear gridò ancora più forte, ma entrambe vennero coperte ancora una volta dalla risata maniacale di Zancrow - È tutto un bluff! E se anche fosse vero non faresti mai in tempo! - Ed a quel punto il mago non esitò oltre ad accendere la sua aura, coprendosi di una voluta di fiamme nere. Se i loro sensi erano davvero collegati, allora Zancrow era convinto di aver trovato la carta vincente e non aveva idea del fatto di essere appena caduto in trappola. Come le fiamme coprirono il suo corpo, il fuoco avvolse istantaneamente anche Meredy. Ma come le fiamme avvolsero la ragazza, Zancrow si ritrovò improvvisamente costretto a subire lo stesso destino ed una scarica di dolore lo attraversò dalla testa ai piedi.

- Che hai fatto? - Nonostante fosse il padrone del fuoco divino, Zancrow non conosceva quella sensazione, non l'aveva mai provata in vita sua e non sapeva che bruciare fosse così doloroso. - Lasciami subito! - Il mago tentò a quel punto di spegnere inutilmente la sua aura, ma era troppo tardi ed ormai non era più in grado di farlo da solo. Adesso che Meredy aveva preso il controllo non intendeva mollare la presa e teneva ancora alto il polso e il pugnale per impedirgli di muoversi. - Colpitelo! -

Juvia fu la prima a capire che se non avessero attaccato come le era stato ordinato, la ragazzina si sarebbe fatta bruciare viva piuttosto che arrendersi e si affrettò a condensare tutto il potere che le rimaveva in una mano - Water Slice! -

Bastò quel singolo movimento per riscuotere anche Ultear dal suo stupore e convincerla ad agire in fretta.

- Paralel Worlds! -

Questa volta non fu una, ma dieci, cento, mille sfere di cristallo a colpire contemporaneamente Zancrow. Meredy staccò il contatto giusto qualche secondo prima che gli attacchi di Juvia ed Ultear arrivassero a destinazione. Le fiamme che l'avvolgevano si spensero e la presa sul pugnale le venne meno; ormai aveva consumato così tanta energia che non le restò altro da fare che crollare a terra, in mezzo al fango. Anche Zancrow cadde, tra una nuvola di vapore sfrigolante, ma quando si abbattè al suolo lo fece con una vistosa ferita alla testa, un lato della faccia ormai deformato e gli occhi vuoti.

Juvia impiegò ancora qualche istante per processare l'idea che avevano vinto, poi lanciò un sospiro, accasciandosi anche lei in mezzo al pantano.

- MEREDY! - Ultear invece non perse altro tempo per incespicare fino alla figura della ragazzina e sollevarla da terra per stringerla forte in un abbraccio. Era ferita e con la pelle scottata ma era ancora viva e cosciente e questa era la cosa più importante. Al solo pensiero di quanta paura aveva provato per lei, Ultear non riuscì oltre a trattanere le lacrime - Perché non sei scappata? Dovevi scappare via! Me lo avevi promesso! Mi avevi promesso che se la missione si fosse fatta troppo pericolosa ti saresti messa al sicuro! Promettimi che non lo farai mai più! Promettimelo o non ti porterò mai più con me! - Meredy era stanca, dolorante, ma rispose lo stesso all'abbraccio della madre adottiva con tutta la forza che le rimaneva - Ma io non potevo abbandonarti. - Fu la sua unica risposta.

La pioggia fitta e densa che le aveva accompagnate fino a quel momento adesso stava cominciando a fermarsi, dando sollievo con le sue ultime gocce a tutte le loro ferite.

Nel frattempo, mentre il combattimento con Zancrow si svolgeva, Jellal correva in direzione della spiaggia, ignorando completamente i pericoli che sua sorella stava affrontando. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare ad Erza ed al modo brusco in cui il collegamento con lei si era interrotto. Che cosa avrebbe dato per poter correre al suo fianco! Ma non poteva far altro che pregare che la donna che amava trovasse il modo di difendersi da sola. Era una persona forte e coraggiosa e doveva avere fiducia in lei. Il suo ruolo di master gli imponeva di soccorrere i compagni feriti senza fare preferenze ed il fatto che Hoteye fosse sparito nel nulla non era una cosa rassicurante.

- Sento il suo odore! Di qua! - Non c'era bisogno che Millianna dicesse altro per convincere Jellal e Wally ad accelerare il passo ed in men che non si dica i tre maghi sbucarono sulla spiaggia di Tenrou. Hoteye era lì, steso in mezzo alla sabbia e coperto di scottature, attorno a lui un alone nero di bruciato.

- Fratello mio! - Wally si precipitò subito al suo capezzale, girandolo sulla schiena e scuotendolo delicatamente. Anche Millianna si affrettò a fare altrettanto, ma Jellal non riuscì a muovere un singolo muscolo.

- Grimoire Heart. -

Quello che i suoi compagni non avevano visto nella foga di soccorrere Hoteye era una gigantesta base volante, ancorata nella stessa cala della spiaggia. Il giovane master non perse tempo: raccolse quanta più energia poteva nel palmo della mano e la scagliò contro lo strano veicolo. L'affare saltò immediatamente in aria, schizzando detriti da tutte le parti e sfrigolando sotto le onde e tra la pioggia. Ma all'attacco di Jellal non seguì niente e non ne venne fuori nessuno, segno che la base era vuota e che la famigerata gilda oscura doveva già essere sbarcata sull'isola senza curarsi nemmeno di lasciare qualcuno a custodirla. O dovevano essere troppo stupidi per preoccuparsi di proteggere la loro unica via di fuga o troppo arroganti per preoccuparsi di lasciare una sentinella. Per fortuna quelli di Grimoire Heart erano stati anche abbastanza altezzosi per passare avanti senza curarsi di finire Hoteye.

- Jellal ... - Quando la voce confusa e stanca dell'amico lo chiamò, il ragazzo non esitò oltre ad accovacciarsi accanto a lui. Anche Wally e Millianna adesso avevano un'espressione sconvolta.

- Hai visto chi ci ha anticipati? - Sussurrò Hoteye - Credo che il loro master ci abbia visti ... -

Visti? Che voleva dire? Si era accorto che lo stavano spiando e aveva deciso di contrattaccare in quel modo? Jellal serrò un pugno al solo pensiero. Senza Fairy Glitter non erano ancora preparati per battere Hades, non lo erano affatto. In quelle condizoni non avevano né il tempo per trovare l'incantesimo né la benché minima speranza di domarlo senza far parte della gilda di Mavis. Se quel mostro di Hades era davvero lì su Tenrou allora Jellal doveva essere il primo ad intercettarlo. Era l'unico abbastanza forte per ostacolare il master di Grimoire Heart e se fosse riuscito a batterlo ... allora forse anche gli altri si sarebbero salvati.

- Hoteye so che ti rimane poca magia. - Sussurrò Jellal facendosi più vicino - Ma devi farmi un favore: indicami dove si trova Hades. Quel farabutto deve aver lanciato un incantesimo sull'isola per impedire a chiunque di riconoscere le aure che lo circondano e coglierci meglio alla sprovvista. Io non riesco a sentirlo, ma tu hai un potere diverso, forse ce la puoi fare. - Hoteye annuì e si sforzò di rimettersi a sedere con l'aiuto del fratello, per guardarsi tutt'attorno. I suoi Heavenly Eyes scandagliarono per un po' l'isola fino a che non gli riuscì di indicare il punto - È nella radura dove c'era il master di Fairy Tail, ma ci sono anche altre persone. - Hoteye non riuscì a vedere più nulla, prima di essere costretto a disattivare i suoi poteri.

Fu in quello stesso istante che l'isola cominciò a tremare e che l'albero che la sovrastava si abbattè inesorabilmente al suolo. Jellal ed i suoi compagni assistettero alla scena dalla spiaggia e quando i rami del colosso si infransero in acqua, il giovane master fu costretto a usare ancora i suoi poteri per deviare le onde dirette contro di loro. L'unica cosa che li raggiunse fu una raffica di spruzzi e poi pioggia a dirotto. Non si erano nemmeno accorti che negli ultimi minuti le nuvole avevano iniziato ad addensarsi sull'isola, ma quando Jellal venne colpito dalla pioggia non ci mise molto a realizzare che stava succedendo qualcosa a Juvia. Non poteva permettersi di perdere altro tempo.

- Spostatevi da qui e mettetevi al sicuro! Non voglio che Grimoire Heart torni a cercare la sua nave e vi trovi ad aspettarli! - Ordinò Jellal - Non affrontate nessun nemico se non è strettamente necessario! Io ... vado a prendere Hades. - E non aggiunse altro prima di correre via.


	50. Chi controlla le anime

**Questo è l'ultimo capitolo che pubblico per oggi dato che non ho avuto molto tempo per dedicarmi alle correzioni. La Tribù del Dio del Tuono torna in azione, buona lettura!**

**Chi controlla le anime**

- Dove stai correndo, stupido di un Gajeel?! -

Il dragon slayer si fermò soltanto allora, ricordandosi improvvisamente di Levy che gli arrancava dietro. La ragazza era stata costretta a fermarsi qualche metro più indietro, piegata in due per lo sforzo.

- Dove corro? Verso la vittoria! E poi a chi hai dato dello stupido? - Ringhiò il mago ma solo per sentirsi ribattere - E come pensi di raggiungere la vittoria correndo in quel modo? -

Per un attimo i due ragazzi si ritrovarono a fissarsi dritto negli occhi, entrambi senza alcuna intenzione di cedere. Levy non riusciva proprio a sopportare le persone arroganti come Gajeel e Gajeel non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che qualcuno gli mancasse di rispetto come faceva continuamente Levy. Ma allo stesso tempo Levy credeva ci fosse qualcosa d'affascinante in quel dragon slayer così testardo e Gajeel non poteva negare di essere attratto dalle donne con un carattere forte. Il loro primo incontro non era stato di certo il migliore, ma da quel giorno in poi i due avevano stretto uno strano rapporto d'amicizia.

- Ti sei dimenticata del mio finissimo olfatto? - Continuò ad insistere il dragon slayer - Mi basta davvero poco per trovare la tomba di Mavis! -

- Perché tu sai che odore ha la tomba? - Questa volta Gajeel fece letteralmente un passo indietro sotto la stoccata di Levy - Che odore deve avere? È uguale a quello di tutte le tombe! Hai mai fatto un giro in un cimitero? -

- È in mezzo alla foresta da quasi cento anni, Gajeel! Ormai avrà l'odore di tutto il resto di Tenrou! Ti serve un piano se vuoi raggiungere la vittoria! Fermati a riflettere! - Levy si sforzò di rimettersi dritta in piedi, prendendo un ultimo respiro profondo per recuperare aria - Io sono sicura che ci sia un trucco più semplice per trovare la tomba della fondatrice di Fairy Tail. Ti ricordi che quando siamo arrivati qui siamo stati costretti a scegliere tra sette sentieri? Di sicuro uno di quelli conduce alla meta, non ci sono altre strade sull'isola! -

- Quale? -

Felice di aver appena ottenuto l'attenzione che meritava, Levy si fece qualche passo più avanti, appuntando l'indice sul petto del compagno di squadra - Io credo che il master ci abbia dato un indizio quando ci ha detto che abbiamo un limite di tempo di sei ore. Prova anche a contare le lettere che compongono le frase "tomba di Mavis": dodici lettere, il doppio di sei. Potrebbe sembrare forzato ma a questo punto io comincerei la ricerca proprio dal sesto sentiero ... -

In men che non si dica Levy si ritrovò sollevata di peso e stretta, come un pacco da consegnare, sotto il braccio del dragon slayer che correva via. Ora Gajeel era davvero certo di amare quello scricciolo che gli puntava il dito contro.

- CHE FAI? -

- Beh, non mi sembravi in grado di correre ed in questa fase la velocità è quello che conta! - Chissà dove l'avrebbe trascinata, correndo in quel modo, se ad un certo punto l'isola non avesse improvvisamente cominciato a tremare. Gajeel reagì più in fretta che poteva ma l'albero di Tenrou che cadeva era troppo grande per essere evitato, specie per quelli che come loro erano sulla sua traiettoria. Con un ultimo sforzo, il dragon slayer riuscì a spingere via Levy, giusto qualche istante prima d'essere travolto dalla massa di rami. La ragazza invece si ritrovò praticamente per terra, tossendo per via della polvere e del terreno sollevati dal crollo.

- Gajeel! Stai bene? - Le faceva male tutto il corpo ma in un momento come quello a Levy non poteva importare di meno. La ragazza si trascinò senza nemmeno pensare fino alla figura del dragon slayer svenuto, cercando invano, con tutta la forza che aveva di spostare i rami che lo bloccavano. Era così preoccupata per il proprio compagno di squadra che non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno era apparso dietro di lei. Un uomo con la pelle pallidissima ma i capelli neri e ricci, grande e robusto, con una stazza simile a quella di un lottatore di sumo. Il nuovo arrivato aveva già alzato un piede, pronto a schiacciarla sotto la gigantesca suola dei suoi sandali.

- Ti prego dimmi che stai bene! Rispondi! -

Gajeel ci mise un po' per riaprire a fatica gli occhi, scosso dai richiami disperati di Levy.

- Scri ... -

Le avrebbe gridato "Scricciolo stai attenta!" ma un vortice di ali e scaglie nere l'anticipò, mandando il loro aggressore a schiantarsi in mezzo ai resti dell'albero. Soltanto allora Levy si accorse che qualcuno aveva provato a colpirla e fece qualche passo indietro, inorridita. Per fortuna Mirajane era arrivata giusto in tempo. L'esaminatrice si era addentrata anche lei nella foresta, non appena il master aveva dato avvio alla seconda prova, ma era un puro e semplice caso il fatto che si fosse trovata lì giusto in tempo per intervenire.

- Chi sei? - Sibilò il Demone, tenendo lo sguardo incollato sull'avversario che si stava già rialzando. Mirajane lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro il tronco dell'albero con così tanta forza da spaccare una buona porzione del legno, eppure l'uomo non sembrava averne risentito. Non solo doveva essere un mago dotato di enormi poteri, come suggeriva la sua aura, ma anche un combattente molto esperto negli scontri corpo a corpo.

- Allora? -

- IlmionomeèKain!UnodegliOttoFratellidelPurgatoriodiGrimoireHeart!IlmiosoprannomeèGola! - Farfugliò il mago tutto insieme.

- Che diavolo hai detto? - Mirajane aggrottò un sopracciglio e lei ed il suo avversario rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo istante, prima che l'uomo si decidesse a ripetere il tutto scandendolo meglio - Il mio nome è Kain! Uno dei Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio di Grimoire Heart! Il mio soprannome è Gola! E non guardarmi così! Mi rendi nervoso! -

Grimoire Heart?

Questa volta Mirajane si mise in posizione di difesa. Anche se non riusciva a vedere da nessuna parte il marchio che qualificava Kain come parte di una gilda oscura, il solo sospetto che quello che avesse detto fosse vero, era abbastanza per alzare la guardia. Levy fece anche lei qualche passo indietro e Gajeel si affrettò a svincolarsi dai rami che lo tenevano inchiodato a terra.

- Che cosa vuole Grimoire Heart qui a Tenrou? -

- Non ho alcun bisogno di dirtelo donna, tanto morirai prima di rendertene conto! - Kain si infilò una mano sotto il mantello, estraendo una bizzarra bambola di pezza. Aveva cuciti un paio di occhietti neri, un ghigno malefico ed una runa sulla fronte. - Ti mostrerò il potere della mia magia: Ushi no koku mairi! -

- Ushi no koku ... - Ripetè Levy cercando di ricordare dove avesse già letto il nome di quella formula.

- Hai fatto proprio bene a colpirmi prima! - Stava continuando Kain - Perché così sono riuscito a prendere uno dei tuoi capelli. -

Quando? Mirajane non ricordava affatto di essere stata toccata.

- Ushi no koku mairi ha bisogno di un capello della sua vittima per funzionare. Basta fare così, se lo metto sulla mia bambola, Mr. Cursey ... -

Fu soltanto allora che una lampadina si accese nella testa di Levy - È una maledizione, Mira sta attenta! - Ma era già troppo tardi. Quando Kain mosse la bambola anche Mirajane si mosse, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. La sua zampa mancò Levy soltanto di qualche centimetro e soltanto grazie al pronto intervento di Gajeel.

- Che cosa ... - Il corpo di Mirajane tornò ancora una volta all'attacco senza lasciarle nemmeno il tempo di completare la frase. Questa volta Gajeel fu meno svelto a parare e venne sbalzato indietro con un grosso graffio sanguinante sulla guancia. - Si può sapere che ti prende? -

- Non lo so! - Era la prima volta in vita sua che Mirajane si trovava in una situazione del genere: non aveva mai affrontato un avversario come Kain e non solo non riusciva più controllare il suo corpo ma nemmeno a disattivare la sua Satan Soul. - Non ci posso fare niente! - Mirajane gridò disperatamente cercando di convincere i compagni a scappare e a mettersi al sicuro ma né Gajeel né Levy avevano alcuna intenzione di lasciarla indietro in balia di Grimoire Heart.

- Colpisci quel bestione mentre io la tengo ferma! - Il dragon slayer non le lasciò aggiungere altro, afferrandola e bloccandola con le braccia dietro la schiena e Levy annuì pronta a fare del suo meglio. Aveva già estratto il suo stilo magico ed era già sul punto di scagliare una fiammata contro l'avversario, quando Kain la fermò dondolando la bambola davanti a sè - Guarda che se mi colpisci anche la tua amica fa la stessa fine ... -

- Svelta! - Gridò Gajeel, ma quel momento d'esitazione fu più che sufficiente per permettere al mago di Grimoire Heart di contrattaccare, sfruttando tutta la forza di cui disponeva la Satan Soul di Mirajane. Gajeel venne sbalzato via e Levy sarebbe stata il prossimo obiettivo se qualcun altro non si fosse precipitato in mezzo al campo, bloccando il Demone per i polsi. Si trattava di una strana creatura, che ricordava soltanto a metà un essere umano. Aveva la pelle grigia ed un ghigno feroce, un paio di lunghe corna e dei capelli verdi altrettanto lunghi. Sulla schiena sfoggiava un paio d'ali viola che sembravano completamente fatte d'energia magica. Né Levy, né Gajeel avevano mai visto una creatura del genere, ma Mirajane avrebbe riconosciuto dappertutto quella persona, nonostante la maschera demoniaca che indossava. C'era anche lei, quando qualche anno fa, quell'incantesimo era stato sviluppato per la prima volta.

- Freed ... - Il mostro le fece un mezzo sorriso ed ancor prima che Kain potesse capire che stava succedendo una risata maniacale riecheggiò per tutto il campo di battaglia - Alla carica bambine! -

Il mago di Grimoire Heart non riuscì nemmeno a scansarsi prima che un gruppetto di cinque bambole di legno lo colpisse alla testa come la scarica di mitragliatrice.

- Ti piacciono le mie piccole? - Era praticamente impossibile non riconoscere l'uomo intervenuto sulla scena, con quel sorriso folle e la lingua in bella mostra. Non bisognava essere il Demone per identificarlo.

- Bickslow? - Chiamò Mirajane per tutti - Che cosa ci fate qui? -

- Piacere di rivederti Jane! - Il mago agitò allegramente una mano in risposta - Ti aiutiamo, non si vede? -

- Cosa ci fate a Tenrou intendo! -

Nonostante il colpo, Kain non aveva ancora mollato la presa sulla sua bambola magica ed adesso era più furioso che mai - VE LA FARO' PAGARE! - Quando mosse di nuovo la bambola, Mirajane non perse tempo a liberarsi dalla presa di Freed e a scagliarsi contro Bickslow: il mago riuscì a stento a scansarsi, saltando di lato.

- Non avevi detto che solo un demone poteva battere un demone? -

- Dark Ècriture Darkness non può mai essere la stessa cosa di un Take Over! -

- Allora che parli a fare Freed? -

Per un attimo era sembrato che l'intervento dei due maghi avrebbe cambiato le sorti dello scontro, ma in men che non si dica la situazione si era capovolta nuovamente ed adesso erano Freed e Bickslow quelli costretti ad indietreggiare sotto i colpi di Mirajane.

- Perché non cerchi di fare qualcosa anche tu? -

- Okay, ci penso io ma in cambio mi devi un favore! -

- Muoviti e basta! - Alla fine Freed saltò di lato, lasciando abbastanza spazio a Bickslow per agire.

- Ti ricordi quella cosa divertente che facevamo insieme Jane? -

- Di che stai parlando? -

- Ah, giusto! Non l'abbiamo mai fatta! - Bickslow non perse altro tempo a gettare via l'elmo e Mirajane si bloccò di colpo non appena ne incrociò lo sguardo. - E adesso ... - Il mago rise muovendo le mani come un burattinaio sui fili - Vediamo chi controlla meglio le anime delle sue vittime! -

- LASCIAMI! - Ormai Mirajane non aveva più voce in capitolo: il suo corpo si girò da solo scagliandosi senza pietà contro Kain. Il mago venne colpito in pieno allo stomaco e con così tanta forza che la presa sulla bambola gli venne meno. L'oggetto venne sbalzato in aria e sarebbe finito chissà dove se Levy non l'avesse prontamente afferrato al volo.

- Giuro che non ci capisco più niente ... - Gajeel stava osservando la scena, seduto accanto a lei con gli occhi spalancati. Adesso che era Bickslow ad avere il controllo del Demone, Kain non sembrava più pericoloso come prima. Non aveva alcuna speranza contro una forza soprannaturale come Mirajane e dopo un paio di colpi ben assestati, il mago di Grimoire Heart si schiantò a terra, svenuto.

- È ... È finita? - Annaspò Mirajane, cercando di riprendere fiato - Si può sapere come ti è venuto in mente di usarmi come una marionetta? Hai perso definitivamente la testa? - La ragazza agitò le braccia e gridò per un bel po' prima di accorgersi di essersi finalmente mossa secondo la sua volontà. Bickslow l'accolse con un gran sorriso, nonostante gli insulti - Scusami Jane, ma avevo sempre sognato di farlo! Sicura di non voler diventare una delle mie bambine? -

- Stare tutto questo tempo sotto il sole di Tenrou ti ha definitivamente fuso il cervello. - Sospirò anche Freed, recuperando le sue sembianza normali.

- Da quanto siete qui? -

Bickslow si grattò la testa cercando di ricordare la data giusta, ma Freed non aveva bisogno di riflettere per rispondere a Mirajane - Dopo lo scontro con voi della gilda siamo rimasti soltanto un altro giorno in più a Magnolia, per assistere alla parata insieme a Laxus. È stato allora che ci siamo messi in cammino per Tenrou. Volevamo rimanere ancora un po' qui per allenarci e riflettere, ma poi siete arrivati voi e ci siamo nascosti dall'altra parte di Tenrou per non essere scoperti. In realtà, ci siamo accorti del vostro arrivo e di quello di questi intrusi soltanto perché ho messo per precauzione qualche runa d'allarme in giro per l'isola. - Confessò Freeed - Non appena Laxus ha capito la gravità del pericolo ci ha ordinati di dividerci e di aiutarvi a fermare Grimoire Heart. Io e Bickslow siamo venuti in questa direzione, Evergreen è andata nella direzione opposta e Laxus invece è andato dritto da suo nonno. -

Mirajane non riusciva a crederci. Non riusciva proprio a credere all'idea che Laxus e la sua squadra fossero sull'isola ancor prima del loro arrivo. C'era una parte di lei che era felice di sapere che stessero bene e che la gilda potesse contare sul loro aiuto, ma c'era anche un'altra parte del suo cuore che non era altrettanto felice per quello che Freed le aveva appena detto.

- Se siete qui soltanto perché ve lo ha ordinato il vostro leader ... - Cominciò il Demone - Allora potete anche andarvene. Non voglio l'aiuto di gente che è stata costretta a combattere per Fairy Tail. -

- Costre ... Ah ... - E Freed lanciò un sospiro, riavviandosi i capelli - Jane, capisco che tu sia ancora arrabbiata con noi, ma fidati per questa volta. È vero che Laxus ci ha ordinato dove andare e cosa fare, ma nessuno ci ha costretti a combattere per Fairy Tail: è una cosa che vogliamo fare davvero. In questi mesi qui a Tenrou abbiamo riflettuto a lungo su quello che è successo ed abbiamo capito di aver sbagliato. Volevamo cambiare Fairy Tail - Le spiegò il giovane mago - Ma il metodo che abbiamo scelto era quello sbagliato. Piuttosto che demolire la gilda avremmo dovuto impegnarci di più per fare d'esempio e stimolare tutti a migliorare e a comportarsi più seriamente. Piuttosto che aiutare la nostra gilda dei sogni a nascere per poco non le abbiamo tolto ogni speranza di vita. -

- Eh, già. - Sospirò anche Bickslow tenendosi le mani dietro la testa - Siamo stati degli imbecilli. Grandi e grossi imbecilli. Evergreen dice anche di essere stata una stronza, ma non dirle che te l'ho raccontato! -

- Ti va di combattere un'ultima volta con la Tribù, Jane? Proprio come ai vecchi tempi? - Questa volta Freed le tese una mano con un sorriso - E anche voi ovviamente, Levy, Gajeel! Vi va di combattere tutti insieme un'ultima volta per il bene di Fairy Tail? -

Non c'era neanche bisogno di chiedere! Davanti ad una richiesta come quella nemmeno il cuore di demone di Mirajane poteva resistere - Sì! - La maga non perse altro tempo a stringere la mano di Freed e ad afferrare anche quella di Bickslow - Non sai quanto abbia desiderato questo momento! -

- Hai detto di aver piazzato rune di sorveglianza lungo tutta l'isola. - La voce di Gajeel ruppe quel momento magico - Per caso sai quanti sono gli intrusi? -

- Ho contato diciotto persone. - Fu la risposta di Freed - Ma non credo che siano tutti di Grimoire Heart. Ho paura che ci siano ben due gilde oscure qui sull'isola. -

- Due gilde oscure? - Ripetè Levy allarmata - Speriamo che anche gli altri stiano bene, specialmente Wendy! Chissà se Mest riuscirà a difenderla! -

- Wendy chi? - Le fece eco Bickslow e - Mest chi? - Aggiunse Freed.

- Wendy si è unita a noi mentre eravate via. - Provò a spiegargli Mirajane - Ma Mest invece c'è già prima. -

- Mest ... - Ripetè Freed - Jane, io credo che non ci sia mai stato un Mest a Fairy Tail ... Prima di Fantasia, per la selezione di Laxus, ho controllato personalmente tutti i file dei maghi in gilda e non mi ricordo di nessun Mest. -

- Non è vero! Guarda che ... - Guarda cosa? Le parole le vennero meno proprio mentre era sul punto di ribattere. Da quanto tempo Mest era a Fairy Tail? C'era già quando lei e i suoi fratelli erano arrivati alla gilda? C'era da un anno? Due? Di più? Improvvisamente nemmeno lei era più certa che ci fosse mai stato un Mest.

- Presto! - L'attimo dopo Mirajane si era già messa in moto, correndo verso gli alberi ed indicando a tutti di seguirla - Cerchiamo Wendy, potrebbe essere in pericolo! -

Levy si affrettò ad incespicarle dietro, ma ancor prima che potesse fare un passo qualcuno l'afferrò per una spalla, strappandole la bambola che stava ancora stringendo gelosamente al petto e spingendola via.

- QUESTA VOLTA TI DISTRUGGO! - Mentre nessuno guardava Kain si era inaspettatamente rimesso in piedi. Mirajane fece giusto in tempo a girarsi prima che il fioretto di Freed affondasse con precisione dritto in petto al mago di Grimoire Heart. Se gli avesse lasciato anche soltanto un altro secondo di tempo, Kain avrebbe spezzato in due la bambola e così la sua malcapitata vittima.

- Non toccare i miei compagni. -

Kain rimase a fissare ancora per un attimo Freed, poi perse la presa sulla bambola e quando il mago sfilò il fioretto crollò sulla schiena con un tonfo e gli occhi spalancati. Questa volta fu Bickslow a raccogliere la bambola maledetta e a disattivarla, staccando finalmente il capello che vi era stato applicato.

- Grazie ... - La voce di Mirajane fu l'unica cosa che ruppe il silenzio.

- Dovere. -

- Andiamo, ora? - A rimettere in moto la macchina ci pensò Gajeel, aiutando Levy a rialzarsi. La ragazza era la più scioccata di tutti, ma non aveva niente da dire contro Freed. In un momento come quello non c'erano molte soluzioni da poter applicare.

- Non dovevamo aiutare anche gli altri? - Continuò ad incalzare il dragon slayer e questa volta tutti i maghi ricominciarono a correre.


	51. Il più uomo

**Eccomi qui per l'aggiornamento settimanale! Il combattimento con Grimoire Heart continua mentre i personaggi di Fairy Tail e Crime Sorcière si mischiano nel duello. Il titolo già dice tutto: in questo capitolo il protagonista è Elfman.**

**Il più uomo**

Dopo aver sentito l'annuncio del master, Elfman aveva ripreso coraggio e si era catapultato anche lui in mezzo alla foresta alla ricerca della tomba di Mavis. Quella era l'occasione della sua vita: avrebbe finalmente dimostrato a tutti chi era il più uomo della gilda, ma c'era anche un altro motivo per cui il mago voleva assolutamente conquistare il titolo di livello S. Fin da quando erano dei bambini, Mirajane era stata quella più forte della famiglia, quella che si era occupata di lui e di Lisanna. Adesso Elfman voleva pareggiare i conti e dimostrare di essere anche lui in grado di competere allo stesso livello. Non gli era riuscito quando la gilda era stata attaccata da Laxus, ma ora poteva finalmente rimediare.

Il ragazzone era ancora impegnato in questo tipo di riflessioni quando l'albero di Tenrou crollò e dopo pochi secondi una violenta pioggia si abbattè sull'isola.

- Che cosa sta succedendo? - Elfman non fece in tempo a chiedersi altro prima che un tremendo ruggito lo mettesse in allarme. Il mago riuscì a scansarsi giusto in tempo, evitando il colpo di un'enorme zampa. Quando si girò scoprì che ad attaccarlo era stata una creatura mostruosa con delle lunghe corna ed una spessa corazza. Il suo corpo sotto la pioggia rilasciava scintille e nel punto in cui i suoi artigli si erano abbattuti adesso non c'era nient'altro che un cratere fumante.

- Ohoh! Non ci posso credere! La mia bestiolina ha mancato il colpo! - Ed accanto al mostro c'era un uomo. Sembrava molto giovane ed elegante ma aveva i capelli grigi ed un paio d'occhiali.

- Chi diavolo sei? -

- Il mio nome è RustyRose di Grimoire Heart! - Dichiarò l'uomo spalancando le braccia per presentarsi come un attore da teatro - Sono il solo e unico grande re della malavita di Fiore! Ma qualcuno dei miei compagni mi ha soprannominato anche Lussuria. Dicono che sono troppo raffinato e amo le cose particolari. - Elfman rabbrividì quando RustyRose gli schioccò un occhiolino; non voleva nemmeno scoprire a cosa si riferisse ma se quello era davvero un mago di Grimoire Heart allora le cose erano serie. Non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse la gilda oscura sull'isola, ma era certo che dovevano esserci loro dietro il crollo dell'albero. Magari in quel preciso istante Mirajane ed i suoi compagni erano in pericolo! E se voleva aiutarli doveva costringere il suo avversario a farsi da parte con la forza! Voleva combattere usando un mostro? Elfman gli avrebbe dato tutte le bestie che voleva.

Senza aggiungere nemmeno un'altra parola il mago attivò il suo Take Over e si lanciò contro il mostro che aveva evocato l'avversario ma non riuscì nemmeno a scalfirne la corazza.

- No, no! Non toccare la mia bestiolina in modo così indelicato! - RustyRose gridò ed il mostro reagì, colpendo Elfman con una zampata in mezzo al petto. Scintille schizzarono da tutte le parti ed il mago venne scagliato via in mezzo al fango. La bestia era già pronta ad assestargli il colpo di grazia, quando inaspettatamente si fermò con gli artigli a mezz'aria. - Che succede? - Strillò il proprietario. A fermare la sua creatura era stata una pozza d'ombra densa come pece. - Allora? - L'attimo dopo la creatura sparì, lasciando al suo posto soltanto una carta da gioco che si andò a poggiare a terra, ondeggiando lentamente sotto la pioggia.

- Non è una mossa saggia evocare cose contro di me. - Questa volta sulla scena, con grande sorpresa di Elfman, erano appena comparsi altri due maghi, uno con la pelle scura, l'altro con la mascella di ferro: Sho e Simon. Quando Jellel gli aveva ordinato di intervenire i due non avevano perso tempo, ma non erano riusciti a trovare le tracce di nessuno dei maghi di Grimoire Heart fino a che RustyRose non era entrato in azione.

- Tu ... Tu ... - Il mago oscuro appuntò un dito addosso a Sho, tremando e balbettando per la rabbia - Come hai osato rovinare la mia crezione? Te la farò pagare! -

- È Crime Sorcière quella che la fa pagare agli altri! -

Elfman ebbe un sussulto sentendo il nome della seconda gilda oscura, ma Sho e Simon non lo degnarono nemmeno di uno sguardo, lanciandosi all'attacco. Grazie alle loro indagini, avevano scoperto in anticipo che il potere di RustyRose consisteva in una forma di evocazione e questo significava che la forza fisica era il suo punto debole. Se Simon l'avesse bloccato con le sue ombre, allora a Sho sarebbe bastato poco per eliminarlo: un sol colpo di una delle sue carte affilate. Peccato che la magia del loro avversario andasse ben oltre la semplice capacità di evocare mostri. Non appena Simon bloccò il mago e Sho provò a passare all'attacco, tutto ciò che RustyRose ebbe da fare fu muovere un braccio. L'arto si trasformò istantaneamente in quello di un demone, tranciando di netto le ombre e scagliando via Sho con un vistoso taglio sulla spalla. Il mago di Grimoire Heart avrebbe colpito anche Elfman se una raffica di proiettili magici non l'avesse improvvisamente costretto a farsi da parte.

- Leprechaun! -

Elfman non aveva bisogno di sentire altro - EVER! -

- Non chiamarmi così! - Strillò Evergreen, preparandosi a tirare un altro colpo all'avversario. - Aveva ragione Freed! - Borbottò tra sé e sé - Si può sapere quanta gente c'è su quest'isola? Chi sono queste persone? -

- Freed? - Continuò Elfman - Che vuol dire? Cosa ci fate a Tenrou? - Ma un - Zitto idiota! - Fu l'unica risposta che ottenne - Quali sono i nemici e quali no? -

- Sono due gilde oscure diverse! E poi chi hai chiamato idiota? -

- Che carini ... Sembrate quasi una vecchia coppia di sposi ... - RustyRose uscì dalla polvere causata dall'esplosione, ridacchiando.

- Non farti strane idee! - Protestò invano la maga, indecisa su cosa fare. Per un attimo perfino l'idea di prendere Elfman e scappare le parve plausibile. Circondati in quel modo non avevano speranze!

- Noi non siamo vostri nemici. - La rassicurò Sho, rimettendosi in piedi nonostante il colpo ricevuto - Noi di Crime Sorcière non attacchiamo mai gli innocenti. Siamo qui per Grimoire Heart. Contro di lui potremmo perfino considerarci alleati. -

Evergreen aggrottò un sopracciglio con aria perplessa, ma Elfman intuì subito cosa voleva dire. Aveva ascoltato la storia della precedente missione in cui la sua gilda aveva incontrato Crime Sorcière ed in particolare aveva ascoltato la storia di Lucy. Non lo stupiva il fatto che Sho fosse di nuovo lì ad offrire una mano.

- Ci state? È come fare una scommessa. -

Elfman era già pronto a gridare che un vero uomo non scende a patti con dei maghi oscuri, ma Evergreen lo anticipò. Aveva una mente più pratica e sapeva riconoscere un buon affare.

- Se volete un'alleanza, allora l'unica cosa che dovete fare è togliergli gli occhiali e lasciare fare a me. - Ridacchiò la maga, risistemandosi un po' la montatura. Non poteva trasformarlo in pietra senza rimuovere prima quel piccolo ostacolo.

- Perfetto! - Sho non aveva idea di quale tecnica segreta Evergreen avesse in mente, ma proprio come ogni buon giocatore non poteva sottrarsi ad una scommessa dopo averla proposta. Questa volta il ragazzo non perse tempo a lanciare una carta contro l'avversario e ad accecarlo con la luce prodotta dalla sua esplosione. Nemmeno Simon si tirò indietro, bloccando RustyRose alle spalle. A quel punto Elfman non aveva altra scelta e si affrettò a lanciarsi in avanti per sfilargli gli occhiali ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a raggiungerlo.

- Che squallido trucco! -

Qualcosa lo colpì in pieno petto scagliandolo di nuovo al punto di partenza, qualcos'altro attaccò Simon al fianco, costringendolo a mollare la presa e qualcos'altro ancora investì Sho ed Evergreen, gettandoli in mezzo alla polvere.

- Che razza di magia è quella? - Strillò la ragazza non appena riaprì gli occhi e si accorse che adesso, attorno a RustyRose stava danzando un'esercito di ombre. Essenze nere e spettrali. Sembravano una processione di anime vomitate fuori dalla bocca dell'inferno.

- Non ha senso spiegarlo a della spazzatura come voi, ma per ravvivare il copione potrei pure fare un'eccezione. - Ridacchiò il mago, aggiustando i vestiti che Simon gli aveva messo in disordine - I miei incantesimi sono giunti fin dentro l'abisso delle più osure profondità della magia. Questa è Arc of Embodiment e mi permette di creare qualsiasi cosa io immagini. Peccato però che come ogni magia oscura ci siano degli effetti collaterali. - Il suo sorriso di RustyRose si trasformò in un ghigno disgustato - Che tragico destino il mio! Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il momento in cui riusciremo a svegliare Zaref! -

Al suono di quel nome Evergreen ed Elfman spalancarono gli occhi, ma per Sho e Simon il sangue si gelò improvvisamente nelle vene. Quel nome era uno dei loro incubi più frequenti: lo avevano sentito troppe volte, troppe, fin da quando erano bambini.

- Za ... Zaref? - Ripetè Sho, farfugliando.

- Sì! Il solo e unico Zaref! - Esclamò RustyRose proiettando con una mano le immagini che aveva raccolto in qualche antico libro di magia nera, vecchie miniature che mostravano la figura senza volto di Zaref mentre comandava il suo esercito di demoni. - L'obiettivo di Grimoire Heart è quello di risvegliare Zaref e di ottenere da lui il potere di controllare la magia più potente di tutte. Creeremo un nuovo mondo! Un mondo in cui ci sarà spazio solo per i migliori, solo per quelli come noi che conoscono l'abisso della magia. Sarà un mondo in cui tutto sarà possibile, in cui saremo eternamente felici e nessuna tragedia potrà abbattersi su di noi! -

- Come fa un mondo con l'ombra di Zaref ad essere un mondo felice? - Lo rimbeccò Sho. RustyRose spense la sua proiezione, irritato - Ovviamente voi non potete capire la grandezza di questo progetto! Ma questo non importa. Oggi Grimoire Heart è venuta qui, su quest'isola, per prendersi la chiave di cui a bisogno, quella che la condurrà finalmente a ricongiungersi con Zaref. -

- La chiave? - Ripetè Evergreen senza capire, ma Sho la mise ancora una volta a tacere strillando con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola che Zaref era l'incarnazione del male e che non avrebbe permesso né a lui, né a nessun altro di riportarlo in vita. Non poteva rimanere in silenzio difronte a quei discorsi. Alla Torre era stato costretto ad ascoltare i discorsi del culto oscuro, ma adesso Sho, non era più un bambino indifeso.

- Esattamente. - Anche Simon sottolineò il concetto rialzandosi ed anche Elfman lo imitò, serrando i pugni con rabbia - Smettila di dire sciocchezze! - Il gigante di Fairy Tail puntò un dito contro RustyRose - Un mondo del genere sarebbe un mondo assurdo! Il mondo in cui viviamo è bello proprio perché ci sono maghi e persone qualunque! -

- L'ho detto che spazzatura come voi non può capire! Esseri umani senza magia, sono come candele che non possono accendersi! Sono inutili! -

- Ma un vero uomo è disposto ad accettare anche quelli diversi da lui e a prestargli il suo potere se ne hanno bisogno! - Questa volta fu Elfman il primo ad attaccare, gettandosi contro il suo avversario senza nemmeno curarsi della barriera di spettri che lo difendeva. RustyRose ordinò anche alle sue ombre di attaccare ma gli spettri non gli diedero ascolto, rivoltandosi improvvisamente contro di lui. Aveva fatto un errore. Non aveva messo in conto che Simon era molto più bravo di lui nel manipolare l'oscurità.

- Ti mostro io com'è fatto un vero uomo! - Il pugno di Elfman colpì RustyRose dritto allo stomaco, scagliandolo a terra ed una delle carte di Sho lo colpì di striscio sulla faccia, spaccando il suo prezioso paio di occhiali.

- Stone Eyes! -

La sua immaginazione correva veloce ed anche il suo Arc of Embodiment, ma RustyRose aveva i suoi limiti. Bastò che guardasse per un istante nei bellissimi e temibili occhi di Evergreen ed il mago di Grimoire Heart divenne una statua, inginocchiata in mezzo alla polvere.

- Ci ... Ci siamo riusciti ... - A rompere il silenzio dei maghi che ansimavano ci pensò Elfman - Bel colpo Ever! -

- Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così! Solo Laxus, Freed e Bickslow hanno il diritto di accorciare il mio nome! Sei sordo? -

- Ah! In fondo lo sapevo che erI una brava ragazza! Vieni qui e fatti abbracciare! - La povera Evergreen non riuscì a scansarsi ed in un attimo si ritrovò pressata tra le grandi braccia del compagno di gilda - Ma vuoi essere pietrificato anche tu? Lasciami! - Divincolarsi era inutile e scalciare anche - Oh e io che ho dato perfino retta a Laxus e sono venuta in questa direzione! Dovevo prendere quella opposta! -

- Ah, giusto! Stavo per chiedertelo prima. Che cosa ci fai qui? Ci sono anche gli altri? -

- Sì, imbecille! Siamo qui da prima di voi e speravamo di rimanere qui soli per un altro po'! -

Evergreen ed Elfman furono contretti ad interrompere improvvisamente il loro battibecco a causa di un rumore secco. Quando si girarono, scoprirono con orrore che ormai, la statua di RustyRose era stata fatta a pezzi.

- Sono scappati. - Constatò Elfman. Sho e Simon erano già spariti dal campo di battaglia. - Che modo di comportarsi è questo? Un uomo non colpisce un avversario indifeso! - Non sapeva che gli altri due maghi avevano ancora una missione da compiere, specie adesso che sapevano che Grimoire Heart aveva il terrificante obiettivo di resuscitare Zaref.

- Non fa niente. - Lo rassicurò Evergreen, scivolando giù dalle sue braccia. A differenza del compagno non riusciva a sentire più di tanta compassione nei riguardi di RustyRose - Ma ci resta lo stesso un problema ... - Sospirò la donna - Di che chiave stava parlando quel tizio? Che cosa può mai esserci su quest'isola capace di portarli da Zaref? -

- E io che pensavo che la seconda fase sarebbe stata più semplice! - Esclamò Lucy, piegata in due per lo sforzo della corsa mentre cercava di recuperare fiato.

- Lo sarebbe stato se quel rimbambito del vecchio non avesse riammesso tutti i concorrenti! - Grugì Cana, cercando disperatamente di guardarsi attorno in cerca di qualche indizio che potesse portarla più rapidamente da Fairy Glitter. Il piano che aveva preparato insieme ad Erza e Crime Sorcière era perfetto, eppure adesso rischiava di fallire miseramente. - Cazzo! - La maga imprecò, sedendosi di schianto a terra e tirando precipitosamente fuori le carte dalla sua borsa. Le dispose per l'ennesima volta sul terreno cercando di decifrare la direzione giusta ma senza alcun risultato. La tomba della fondatrice di Fairy Tail doveva essere protetta da qualche strano incantesimo, qualcosa di così impenetrabile che nemmeno la sua arte divinatoria riusciva ad oltrepassarlo. Se solo non ci fossero state tutte quelle persone in giro per l'isola! Sarebbe stato più semplice trovare la collocazione esatta, avrebbe avuto più tempo! Ma adesso il tempo scorreva via veloce ed ogni secondo la portava più lontana dal suo obiettivo. Doveva prendere Fairy Glitter. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di quella magia se voleva ottenere la sua vendetta!

- Cana ... - La voce di Lucy la fece sussultare, nonostante il suo tono dolce. Era così presa che non si era nemmeno accorta del fatto che le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla.

- Calmati, ci sono anche io qui per aiutarti. Siamo compagne di squadra, non è così? - La maga celeste le sorrise e Cana si costrinse ad annuire, nonostante non avesse tempo da perdere con quei bei discorsi sull'amicizia. - Stavo pensando ad una soluzione. - Continuò Lucy - Visto che non è possibile trovare la posizione della tomba con la magia deve esserci un altro modo per farlo. Qualcosa che sia possibile per tutti allo stesso modo. -

- E COSA? -

- Potrebbe sembrare un po' forzato, ma forse ci troviamo davanti ad un indovinello, un gioco da risolvere con la testa. Pensaci anche tu Cana! Quando siamo arrivate su quest'isola abbiamo dovuto scegliere tra vari sentieri, ognuno numerato in modo diverso e sai quante sono le lettere che compongono le frase "tomba di Mavis"? Sono dodici, il doppio di sei. Quasi quasi io comincerei la ricerca proprio dal sesto sentiero ... -

BINGO!

Lucy non aveva bisogno di aggiungere altro. Cana sollevò uno dei suoi tarocchi e l'incantesimo la lasciò istantaneamente a terra, profondamente addormentata. - Mi dispiace. - La cartomante raccolse le sue carte e schizzò via, senza girarsi nemmeno per un istante a guardare la compagna che aveva appena abbandonato. Il tempo era poco, ma forse poteva ancora arrivare per prima al traguardo e dei seccatori come Lucy erano l'ultima cosa che le serviva. Specie quando Crimre Sorcière era quello che le serviva per prendere Fairy Glitter.


	52. L'ossessione di Zoldeo

**Lo scontro continua! Anche se qui a tenere la scena sono principalmente i maghi di Fairy Tail.**

**L'ossessione di Zoldeo**

- Lu ... uuu ... ccyy? -

La ragazza si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi, sentendo il suono di una voce familiare ripetersi e ripetersi in lontananza, ma il peso dell'incantesimo che l'avvolgeva era così forte che per quanto ci provasse la cosa le risultava impossibile. Una parte della sua coscienza era sveglia, ma il resto era come intrappolato in un velo ed aveva a stento una vaga percezione di quello che le succedeva intorno.

- Sveglia! -

Ma gli occhi di Lucy si aprirono di scatto non appena una doccia d'acqua gelata e ghiaccio la investì in pieno, strappandola al mondo dei sogni. La ragazza schizzò a sedere, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo e gridando per lo shock; le ci volle qualche secondo per capire che a colpirla era stato Gray.

- Si può sapere che cos'era quello? - A quel punto Lucy afferrò il compagno per il bavero della camicia, strattonandolo più vicino con aria minacciosa. Gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia con un pugno ben piazzato se un'altra voce non l'avesse costretta a girarsi - Eri vittima di qualche incantesimo. Abbiamo provato a svegliarti in tutti i modi e visto che niente sembrava funzionare Gray ha deciso di provare con il ghiaccio. Lo avevo detto io che sarebbe stato meglio darti un bacio del vero amore. -

Locke.

Lucy lasciò andare immediatamente la presa sul bavero dell'amico, pronta ad indirizzare la sua ira contro lo spirito del leone ma fu solo in quel momento che realizzò il fatto che adesso c'era qualcosa di strano nell'atmosfera dell'isola. Stava piovendo a dirotto ed il grande albero, che prima troneggiava sullo sfondo, del cielo era sparito. E non era il solo.

- CANA! Dov'è Cana? Stavamo parlando della strada da prendere e ... -

- Mi dispiace ma non c'era quando siamo arrivati. - Le spiegò Gray. - Ed il problema peggiore ... - Aggiunse Locke - È che qualcuno sta attaccando Tenrou. -

Lucy rabbrividì di nuovo. Davvero erano sotto attacco? Magari qualcuno le aveva teso unìimboscata ed era per questo che si trovava sotto effetto di un incantesimo! E se Cana non era lì ... Oh, Lucy non voleva nemmeno pensarci! Nelle ultime settimane aveva scoperto di provare un affetto particolare per la cartomante, soprattutto dopo aver ascoltato la storia di suo padre. Anche Lucy aveva avuto la sua lunga lista di problemi familiari e sentiva di poterla capire meglio di chiunque altro nella gilda. Non aveva idea del fatto che l'altra l'avesse manipolata ed era venuta a Tenrou per aiutarla a ricongiungersi a Gildarts. Non poteva permettere che le cose si mettessero male proprio adesso che erano così vicine al loro obiettivo!

- Ehi, Lucy dove vai? -

- Dobbiamo trovare Cana! - Ribattè l'altra, scansando la mano di Gray che cercava di afferrarla - Potrebbe essere in pericolo! - Ma la ragazza non riuscì a fare molta strada prima che Locke la strattonasse via con un braccio serrato attorno alla vita, giusto in tempo per sottrarla al colpo d'artiglio di una strana creatura. Lucy impiegò qualche istante per riuscire ad identificare il suo aggressore: si trattava di una capra o meglio di qualcosa simile ad una capra. Stava su due zampe ed aveva un corpo quasi umano. Indossava un abito scuro, occhiali da sole e cravatta ma era coperto da una pelliccia candida, aveva un paio di corna ricurve, artigli al posto degli zoccoli delle zampe anteriori ed una lunga coda con un ciuffo nero all'estremità.

- Che ci fai qui? - Lucy si girò in direzione del suo salvatore non appena sentì la voce di Locke: era così cupa da sembrare quasi un ringhio. Conosceva il loro nemico? Ma l'uomo capra lo ignorò. Sfilò gli artigli dal terreno e si risistemò gli occhiali. Nel frattempo anche Gray si era messo in posizione di combattimento, pronto a scagliare sull'avversario una raffica di lance ghiacciate.

- Ti ho chiesto cosa ci fai ... -

- È semplice: sono venuto per eliminarvi. - Gli spiegò alla fine l'uomo capra - Master Hades ha deciso che oggi sarà l'ultimo giorno di Fairy Tail e Grimoire Heart è sbarcata su quest'isola per assecondare i suoi desideri. -

Lucy percepì la stretta di Locke che si faceva più forte attorno a lei.

- E perché diavolo Grimoire Heart e questo master Hades c'è l'hanno con noi? - Tuonò Gray.

- Siete destinati a sparire per sempre dal mondo dei mortali, pretendete di conoscere fin troppe cose. - Sospirò il loro avversario, come se quelli davanti a lui fossero stati dei semplici moscerini e non i maghi di una delle più potenti gilde di Fiore. - Diciamo soltanto che a quanto pare proprio la vostra gilda ha nascosto per tutto questo tempo la "chiave" di cui avevamo bisogno per raggiungere Zaref. -

- "Chiave"? "ZAREF"? - Ripetè Gray sempre più incredulo ed infuriato e - La figlia di Cornelia! - Lo zittì l'uomo capra - Quella stupida cartomante lasciò la nostra gilda proprio quando ne avevamo più bisogno. Le demmo la caccia e quando alla fine riuscimmo a rintracciarla era così ostinata a non voler collaborare che preferì uccidersi piuttosto che farsi catturare. Per fortuna di recente abbiamo scoperto che ci ha lasciato un dono prezioso: una figlia con gli stessi poteri. -

Cartomante? Non era possibile, stava parlando forse di ... Lucy non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare quale relazione potesse esserci tra Cana e Zaref ma l'espressione dell'uomo capra che ghignava le feceva venire la nausea. - Quando l'avremo in pugno la costringeremo ad usare le sue abilità per rintracciare il luogo in cui Zaref riposa. L'Oscuro non è morto ma è solo in uno stato di torpore e quando lo avremo svegliato realizzeremo insieme a lui il vero mondo della magia! Tutti coloro che non hanno abbastanza potere per resistere saranno spazzati via! -

- Non ha senso! - Trovò finalmente la forza di gridare Lucy - Sarebbe un mondo orribile! Nessuno ci guadagnerebbe un bel niente! -

- Nemmeno io ho ancora capito il vero significato del piano di master Hades, ma immagino che soltanto qualcuno vicino all'abisso della magia possa comprenderlo davvero e quello di sicuro non sei tu. - La rimbeccò l'uomo capra, spalancando le braccia come se fosse stato sul punto di scagliare qualche incantesimo. - Ricordatevi bene questo nome: Zoldeo della Superbia perché sarò io il vostro nuovo padrone. Vi aggiungerò alla mia collezione di spiriti! -

- Il tuo nome non è Zoldeo! - Ruggì Locke, interrompendolo proprio sul più bello - Il tuo mome è Capricorn! Sei lo spirito del capricorno! Sei sparito nel nulla diciassette anni fa ed ora ti ripresenti così, in compagnia di Grimoire Heart? Speri davvero di farla franca? Chi è che usa la tua chiave? -

Lucy annaspò per un po' prima di riuscire a realizzare quello che aveva appena detto il leone - Che cosa? -

- Già Lucy, lui aveva siglato un contratto proprio con tua madre ma Layla lo aveva affidato ad un altro mago ancora prima che nascessi tu, quando aveva iniziato ad ammalarsi. - La notizia colpì la maga celeste ancora più forte di prima, ancora più forte di un martello.

- Oh, Capricorn te la farò pagare se provi a fare del male a Fairy Tail! - Continuò Locke - Andate a cercare gli altri ragazzi, forse hanno bisogno d'aiuto! Di lui mi occuperò io: in fondo è uno spirito come me. - Ed a quel punto qualcosa si accese nello sguardo di Capricorn - Zoldeo. Fu proprio come se fosse stata accesa una miccia. - Una maga celeste e uno spirito ... Questa è davvero la mia occasione fortunata! -

- Andiamo! - Anche se Lucy non voleva lasciare Locke da solo, Gray intuì subito che qualcosa di terribile stava per accadere ed afferrò la ragazza per un polso, pronto a trascinarla via anche con la forza.

- Apriti porta degli umani! - Recitò Zoldeo, formando una stringa di rune nell'aria - Eroe di Rubengard: San Jao Shin! - Ed in un attimo un uomo armato di lancia gli bloccò la strada, costringendo Gray a formare una barriera protettiva di ghiaccio. Il nuovo arrivato aveva dei vestiti esotici ed orientali, lunga barba e baffi ma sembrava vuoto ed aveva uno sguardo più spento di un corpo in decomposizione.

- Sono io stesso il proprietario della mia chiave. - Annunciò Zoldeo - Con la magia oscura che mi ha insegnato master Hades, Human Subordination, sono io che comando gli umani a mio piacimento! -

- Che cos'è questa assurdità? Uno spirito che contralla gli uomini? - Strillò Gray, anche se in quel momento Lucy era la più incredula di tutti: non aveva mai visto una tecnica simile.

- E non solo! Posso diminuire ed accrescere il potenziale degli uomini che mi stanno accanto, quindi è inevitabile che il mio esercito sia sempre quello ad ottenere la vittoria! - Continuò Zoldeo pieno di sé - Non riuscirete mai a scappare! Prenderò anche il vostro controllo! -

- Regulus! - Locke non perse altro tempo per zittirlo, sferrandogli un pugno al mento. Sperava di distrarlo per permette alla sua proprietaria e all'amico di scappare, ma Zoldeo atterrò qualche metro più in là e tornò in fretta alla carica colpendolo con una ginocchiata allo stomaco. Locke fu costretto ad indietreggiare sotto la pressione del nemico mentre Zoldeo si abbandonava ad un'altra risatina cupa e selvatica - Regulus, eh? Ecco quale spirito sei! Quello del leone! Ma allora sono davvero il più fortunato di questo mondo! -

- Vuoi farmi credere che non ti ricordavi di me? -

Zoldeo ignorò completamente la domanda di Locke aprendo un gruppo di portali. Al suo richiamo guerrieri, cavalieri, fuorilegge, cacciatori, maghi e selvaggi si materializzarono in mezzo alla foresta circondando Lucy e Gray che stavano già faticando per tenere testa ad un solo avversario.

- Ultimamente sentivo proprio la mancanza della mia forma umana e che occasione migliore di questa? -

Ora Locke non riusciva davvero a capire di cosa stesse parlando l'avversario.

- Il leone! Il simbolo per antonomasia della superbia! Ah, come suonerebbe meglio Zoldeo il Leone Superbo che Zoldeo la Capra! -

- Non ... Vuoi farmi credere che c'è qualcuno che ha impossessato Capricorn? - Locke soltanto allora cosìera successo. Un'aura oscura stavano già cominciando a staccarsi dal nemico. Il leone si lanciò all'attacco ma quando Regulus andò a segno era già troppo tardi e l'ombra lo avvolse in un istante. Locke riuscì a stento a sentire Lucy che gridava il suo nome, poi la sua coscienza si spense.

Il corpo di Capricorn schizzò praticamente dall'altra parte del campo, afflosciandosi contro un albero e nell'istante esatto in cui Zoldeo prese possesso del suo nuvo aspetto, l'esercito di umani che aveva evocato si dissolse come effetto collaterale del traferimento e dell'energia che aveva consumato. Lucy e Gray si ritrovarono a fissare a bocca aperta il loro ex compagno che si ammirava le mani ed il corpo con aria estasiata ed un ghigno malefico. - Finalmente! Era proprio quello che desideravo! E non vedo l'ora di testare i poteri del leone! - Zoldeo si girò verso di loro e sollevò una mano, pronto a scagliare Regulus, ma non fece in tempo prima che una zampa canida e con dei lunghi artigli gli aprisse un foro proprio in mezzo allo stomaco. - Grazie per avermi liberato della tua presenza, Zoldeo - sama. Ma desso sei pregato di lasciare anche il mio amico. - Per un attimo Caprocorn era sembrato fuori combattimento ma non era così. Sotto la pressione del suo colpo l'ombra di Zoldeo venne letteralmente schizzata fuori dal corpo di Locke. Il leone si dissolse mentre il mago che lo aveva impossessato ruzzolava in mezzo alla polvere e recuperava le sue sembianze originali. Il suo ego era grande, il vero aspetto del mago di Grimoire Heart era quello di un omino esile e macilento, consumato dalle sue stesse ambizioni, pallido e con gli occhi infossati. - Tu ... Tu! Stupida capra! - Gridò l'uomo mentre Capricorn si limitava a risistemarsi la cravatta e a scusarsi con Lucy che lo guardava incredula per aver utilizzato un metodo così rozzo. Purtroppo si trattava dell'unica alternativa possibile e nemmeno della peggiore. Gli spiriti delle stelle in fondo erano immortali. Quando venivano colpiti a morte, erano costretti a lasciare il mondo degli umani ma il loro corpo si rigenerava in breve tempo.

- Io te la farò pagare! - Strillò Zoldeo rialzandosi precipitosamente. Non appena si mosse anche il suo corpo cominciò a dissolversi, sbiadendo come quello di un fantasma. - Che? Che cosa sta succedendo? -

- Zoldeo - sama non è stato saggio usare la sua magia per controllare qualcosa di diverso dagli umani. - Gli spiegò Capricorn - Così facendo si è fuso con il suo obiettivo e ora che quello non c'è più ... -

- Ma ... Ma Hades non mi aveva parlato di questo effetto collaterale! Hadessss! - E così Zoldeo svanì definitivamente sibilando invano il nome del suo master.

- La sua stessa ossessione per il potere è stata la sua rovina. - Commentò cinicamente lo spirito del capricorno prima di fare un passo in più in direzione di Lucy. La ragazza indietreggiò istintivamente ma lo spirito non intendeva farle niente di male e per dimostrarlo si inginocchiò umilmente ai suoi piedi. - Lucy - sama tua madre assegnò la mia chiave a Zoldeo vent'anni fa quando decise di ritirarsi dalla pratica della magia. Tuttavia io e lei stringemmo un altro patto: mi offrì di seguire i suoi eredi, se questi avessero deciso di proseguire lo studio della magia. Zoldeo inizialmente accettò l'accordo ma questo era prima che l'oscurità ottenebrasse il suo cuore. Per favore prendi la mia chiave. - E senza aggiungere altro anche Capricorn svanì, lasciando al suo posto solo una piccola chiave d'oro. Lucy riuscì ad afferrarla giusto un attimo prima che ruzzolasse a terra.

- Che colpo di scena ... - Sussurrò alla fine Gray incredulo per quello che era appena accaduto. Ignorava che i veri colpi di scena dovevano ancora arrivare. Natsu balzò praticamente in mezzo a loro ma non li degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo: era impegnato ad annusare l'aria e a frugare tra i cespugli come se stesse seguendo una pista.

- Natsu? - Sussurrò Lucy mentre guardava l'amico annusare furiosamente l'aria - Si può sapere che ti prende? -

- Fa così da quando è iniziata la seconda prova ... - Nemmeno Happy aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse accadendo. L'exceed era così stanco di volargli dietro che si andò a posare sulla testa di Gray, senza forze.

- Non puoi essere tu ... - Stava sussurrando il dragon slayer - Perché continui a nasconderti? FATTI VEDERE! -


	53. Crystal Dragon Slayer

**Lo sapevate che in questa storia anche Natsu, che sembra il più candido di tutti, custodisce un segreto inconfessabile? Se vi state domando chi sia Anna e che fine abbia fatto Lisanna, allora questo il capitolo giusto per voi. Non mai amato più di tanto l'ultima degli Strauss ma quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia, ho deciso di darle una seconda possibilità e un po' più di smalto. Spero che l'idea vi piaccia!**

**Crystal Dragon slayer**

_Questa non è una storia facile  
>c'è chi racconta di bugie spalmate sulle bocche asciutte<br>questa non è la nostra storia semplice  
>tra centomila favole si scrive<br>senza il lieto fine_

_quello che brucia attorno a noi non è salvabile  
>l'avessi fatto prima<br>avremmo il tempo ancora  
>di rimediare ad ogni sbaglio con un'altra storia<br>una più semplice  
>una più facile<em>

_(Una storia semplice - Negramaro)_

Il ruggito di Natsu fece tremare tutta la foresta con la stessa forza di un tuono, anche se la pioggia si era fermata già da un po'. Era furioso ma alla sua voce seguì un lungo silenzio, spezzato soltanto dal rumore del suo respiro affannato. A vederlo così Lucy lanciò un sospiro. Voleva dirgli di calmarsi ma Natsu rialzò di colpo la testa come se avesse sentito qualcosa. La ragazza invece, non fece in tempo a percepire il pericolo. Qualcuno l'afferrò alle spalle, serrandola in una morsa d'acciaio. Lucy si ritrovò in un attimo con le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena ed una mano premuta sulla bocca; una mano bianca e delicata ma con dei lunghi artigli affilati e brillanti come cristallo.

- Presa. -

Nonostante la persona che la teneva bloccata avesse una forza irresistibile, quella era la voce di una donna. Gli artigli premuti contro la faccia le facevano male e le affondavano nella carne, ma Lucy si sforzò ugualmente di girare la testa per guardare meglio la sua avversaria. Era coperta con un mantello bianco ed un cappuccio ma il suo viso si intravedeva ugualmente. La prima cosa che Lucy notò di lei fu l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, occhi azzurri come il più limpido dei cieli, un azzurro chiaro e intenso. La seconda cosa che notò invece, fu qualche ciocca di capelli argentati e ribelli che sporgevano fuori dal cappuccio. Dove aveva già visto qualcosa di simile?

Anche se l'aveva bloccata la sua misteriosa avversaria non sembrava interessata a lei: il suo sguardo era rivolto completamente da un'altra parte e quando Lucy tornò a girarsi, capì che l'altra stava fissando intensamente Natsu. Lucy non aveva mai visto il ragazzo con un'espressione più scioccata di quella. Anche Gray ed Happy avevano una smorfia simile.

- Lis ... - Natsu fu costretto a deglutire prima di continuare - Che cosa ci fai qui LISANNA!? -

Lisanna? Lucy aveva già sentito quel nome ... Ma non doveva ...?

- Che c'è Natsu? - Ridacchiò l'altra - Non sei contento di rivedere la tua migliore amica? Non ti fa piacere sapere che sto bene dopo tanti anni? -

- Sto dicendo che cazzo ci fai con il marchio di Grimoire Heart sul mantello? -

Lisanna ... Lucy ci mise un po' a convincersi che la sorella di Mirajane ed Elfman, quella che credevano morta sette anni fa in missione, era lì e la stava tenendo serrata in una morsa d'acciaio. Ma soprattutto che ...

- Grimoire Heart è la mia nuova gilda. - Ammise candidamente la ragazza ma le sue parole non fecero altro che agitare ancora di più Natsu - Sei impazzita? Che ti passa per la testa? -

- Natsu, Natsu ... - Lo canzonò Lisanna, ridacchiando - Non pronunciare il nome di Grimoire Heart in quel modo. Questa è la mia nuova famiglia, i miei amici sono tutti qui e devo molto a master Hades. Non ti va di vedere cosa mi ha insegnato in questi anni? -

- Lisanna non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma lascia stare Lucy e ricominciamo d'accapo, okay? -

- Lucy? - Ripeté la ragazza incidendole più a fondo la pelle della guancia con la punta di un artiglio - È così è questo il nome della tua nuova partner, Natsu? E pensare che una volta io ero l'unica con cui volevi andare in missione. Potevi scegliere di meglio: è piuttosto deboluccia, mi aspettavo qualcosa in più. -

- Ti ho detto di lasciarla stare ... -

- Hai ragione: non è carino coinvolgere estranei in questa rimpatriata. Sparisci! - Esordì a quel punto Lisanna. Liberò Lucy dalla stretta, la spinse via e inspirò profondamente, soffiandole addosso un vortice di scaglie di cristallo taglienti come coltelli. La ragazza non si aspettava una reazione così improvvisa ma per fortuna Natsu era lì accanto a lei. Il dragon slayer la coprì, respingendo l'attacco di Lisanna con una fiammata.

- Che riflessi, pronti! - Esclamò Lisanna, notando con piacere che una porzione del suo incantesimo si era conficcata ugualmente sulle braccia di Natsu e a terra, tutt'attorno a lui. Il dragon slayer scoprì i denti con rabbia - Lucy vattene da qui! Gray, Happy portatela via! -

- Ma ... - Lucy provò a ribattere qualcosa. Voleva combattere anche lei e non intendeva farsi da parte così facilmente ma non c'erano alternative. Lisanna si lanciò di nuovo all'attacco, senza nemmeno farle finire la frase e Natsu intervenne di nuovo per difenderla. Gli artigli della sua avversaria lo colpirono in pieno viso.

- Sbrigatevi! -

Happy fu il primo a muoversi, nonostante avesse le lacrime agli occhi e non riuscisse a capire cosa fosse accaduto alla sua vecchia amica. Voleva rimanere anche lui con Natsu, ma la paura lo spinse ad ubbidire. Afferrò Lucy per la maglia e spiegò le ali trascinandola via. Gray si trattenne qualche istante di più gridandogli di risolvere in fretta le loro questioni irrisolte e di tornare presto alla gilda - E per gilda intendo Fairy Tail! -

- Contaci. - Mormorò Lisanna con un'altra risatina, ma ormai l'altro era troppo lontano per sentirla. In mezzo alla foresta zuppa di pioggia adesso c'erano solo lei e Natsu.

- Che cosa ti è successo Lis? - Sospirò il ragazzo, asciugandosi il sangue che gli scorreva lungo la guancia destra - Dove hai preso questi poteri? -

- Da cosa te ne sei accorto? Dal mio profumo? Oh, il tuo naso funziona bene come sempre! - Esclamò l'altra. Si stava prendendo gioco di lui e non sembrava realmente sorpresa per essere stata smascherata così in fretta.

- Ebbene sì, dici addio alla vecchia dolce e debole Lisanna: sono diventata anche io un dragon slayer, un crystal dragon slayer! Crystal Dragon's Roar! -

Questa volta Natsu era più preparato di quella precedente e riuscì a respingere meglio l'attacco diretto contro di lui, ma una porzione di frammenti lo raggiunge comunque, graffiandogli le gambe.

- È stato un amico di master Hades a farmi dono di questi poteri: ha impiantato una lacryma dentro il mio corpo. -

- Come con ... Laxus? -

- Esatto! Ma non immaginavo che avessi scoperto anche il suo segreto. -

Il ragazzo non riuscì ad evitare un colpo diretto allo stomaco e si ritrovò ad indietreggiare con una mano premuta su un lungo squarcio.

- Tuttavia devo confessarti che la lacryma usata per me è una versione più avanzata di quella usata per lui. Crystal Dragon's Claws! - Lisanna avrebbe assestato un altro colpo se Natsu non fosse riuscito miracolosamente a bloccarla per i polsi. Entrambi si ritrovarono così, bloccati, con la faccia a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra, Natsu con un'espressione terribilmente seria, l'altra con un ghigno divertito. - Smettila di tirare colpi come una matta! - Le intimò il ragazzo - Ti ho chiesto che cosa ci fai con Grimoire Heart! -

- Ancora non lo hai capito? Sei ancora un po' troppo lento di comprendonio per i miei gusti, Natsu. - Lisanna pigiò la fronte più vicina contro quella dell'ex compagno - È per vendicarmi, non è ovvio? -

- Vendicarti? - A quelle parole Natsu allentò involontariamente la stretta, permettendo all'altra di liberarsi e spingerlo via con un calcio, colpendolo sullo stesso punto in cui lo aveva già ferito. Il pugno successivo lo mandò letteralmente al tappeto, rotolando in mezzo al fango. - Qui mi chiamano anche Anna ma a Grimoire Heart, tra gli Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio, mi sono guadagnata anche il nomignolo di ira, proprio perché non riuscivo a liberarmi di questo desiderio. - Continuò a spiegare la ragazza, facendo qualche passo in avanti e piantando un piede sullo stomaco di Natsu - Per tutti questi anni non ho desiderato altro che distruggere Fairy Tail e oggi finalmente quel momento è arrivato: mi vendicherò di Mirajane ma soprattutto ... - Lisanna fece più forza sul piede, premendo senza pietà - Ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato. - Natsu le afferrarò lo stivale, cercando invano di trattenerla - Di che stai parlando, Lis? -

- Ti ricordi quando sono venuta a parlati la sera prima di sparire? - Continuò l'altra con un tono freddo e glaciale - Quando sono venuta a raccontarti che non ce la facevo più a sopportare il modo in cui Mirajane mi trattava e che avevo deciso di lasciare la gilda? Ti raccontai anche il mio piano di fingermi morta e di scappare il più lontano possibile, ma ti promisi che se avessi mantenuto il segreto sarei tornata quando avrei completato i miei allenamenti e fossi diventata più forte. Te lo ricordi? -

Natsu fece a stento un cenno di assenso e l'altra lanciò uno sbuffò ancora più irritata di prima - Certo che te lo ricordi, hai mantenuto la promessa fino ad ora! Perfino Gray ed Happy pensavano che fossi davvero morta! Ti sei mai chiesto in tutti questi anni perché diavolo ti abbia mai raccontato una cosa del genere se volevo soltanto sparire? Potevo farlo senza nemmeno avvisarti! Non ci arrivi? - Natsu ammutolì piuttosto che dare una risposta e Lisanna non esitò oltre a sbatterlo in mezzo agli alberi con un calcio rabbioso tra le costole - SEI UN INGUARIBILE IDIOTA! ECCO PERCHÉ TI MERITI DI MORIRE! Gli stupidi dovrebbero pagare la loro idiozia con la morte! -

Natsu riuscì ad evitare a stento un nuovo ruggito, rotolando di lato.

- NON MI HAI FERMATA! - Le grida di Lisanna gli trapassarono il cuore proprio come una lama - Sono venuta a confessarti il mio progetto perché volevo essere fermata! Sono venuta da te perché credevo che fossimo amici! Credo che fossi l'unico a volermi bene e invece tu invece mi hai lasciata andare! E non solo! Non hai chiesto l'aiuto di nessuno e non sei venuto nemmeno una volta a cercarmi! Nemmeno una! Ma forse è stato un bene ... - Aggiuse alla fine Lisanna più a bassa voce, sforzandosi di riprendere fiato dopo aver gridato fin troppo anche per i suoi polmoni - Se mi avessi fermata non avrei mai incotrato Grimoire Heart e Master Hades e non avrei mai ottenuto i poteri che desideravo. Non vedo l'ora di usarli contro le altre fate: oggi il master ha decretato che sarà il vostro ultimo giorno. -

- E così alla fine era questo il tuo problema ... - La voce di Natsu la zittì: per quanto fosse malconcio si era rialzato lo stesso. - Perché non me lo hai detto subito! - Le gridò il dragon slayer, spalancando le braccia - Ti ho lasciata andare perché credevo che fosse quello che volevi veramente! E non hai nemmeno la più pallida idea di quante volte mi sono chiesto che fine avessi fatto! Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi abbia fatto stare male vedere Mira ed Elfman disperarsi in quel modo! Non sai quante volte sono stato sul punto di venire a cercarti! E adesso devo scoprire che mi sono fidato per tutto questo tempo di una bugia? Ora mi hai fatto davvero incazzare! - Natsu si asciugò con il dorso della mano il sangue che gli colava dal sopracciglio, prima di mettersi in posizione di combattimento ed accendere i pugni - Sei arrabbiata con me? Bene perché anche io lo sono con te! Fammi vedere cosa valgono questi poteri di cui sei tanto orgogliosa! Risolviamo la questione una volta e per sempre. Se vinci tu ti vendichi e la pianti di gridare, se vinco io invece la pianti di gridare lo stesso e torni subito con me a Fairy Tail! -

- Ma non hai capito niente di quello che ho detto? - Lisanna spalancò per un attimo le braccia con aria incredula - Io mi sono venduta al diavolo per questi poteri e solo per distruggere te e gli altri! Non ci torno nemmeno morta a Fairy Tail! - Adesso la ragazza aveva sentito davvero troppo per i suoi gusti. Lisanna liberò un po' in più della sua magia ed in pochi istanti la sua pelle si trasformò, coprendosi con uno spesso strato di scaglie bianche e lucenti. Natsu le sferrò un pugno, ma fu costretto a ritirare rapidamente la mano. La sua nuova corazza oltre ad essere brillante era anche dura e tagliente. Un crystal dragon slayer ... A guardarli così, i poteri di Lisanna ricordavano molto quelli di Gajeel e se erano davvero così simili allora Natsu aveva ancora una possibilità per vincere. Almeno una.

Per un po' non ci fu altro che una serie di pugni e di graffi rabbiosi, mentre Natsu parava e Lisanna colpiva con sempre più furia ogni volta che le sue mosse fallivano.

- Fate ancora tutte quelle chiacchiere sulla famiglia e l'amicizia? -

- Sono il nostro motto, dopotutto. - Natsu si concesse un sorriso nonostante il pugno che lo aveva appena colpito sul naso - Non piacevano anche a te? -

- Ho sempre pensato che fossero un mucchio di stronzate. - Anche la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un ghigno, scoprendo i canini affilati che la sua nuova magia le aveva regalato. - Dopotutto la mia famiglia è stata la prima a tradirmi e la gilda la seconda a scordarsi di me. - Aggiunse Lisanna, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore per il pugno che aveva appena preso all'addome

- Nessuno si è scordato di te! Nessuno! C'è gente che piange ancora quando sente il tuo nome! - Alla fine Natsu riuscì a bloccare Lisanna, torcendole un braccio dietro la schiena. Ma la sua supremazia durò poco: la ragazza si divincolò in fretta, colpendolo con il tallone duro dello stivale su una ferita allo stinco - Oh, che carini! Scommetto che Mira è quella che piange più di tutti! -

- Non scherzare! È terribilemente triste per averti persa! -

- È facile essere tristi quando non c'è più niente da fare! Perché quando c'ero ancora non feceva altro che trattarmi come spazzatura? Perché nessuno si è ricordato prima di me? -

- La gilda ti ha sempre voluto bene! Sei tu che sei scappata! -

Lisanna ringhiò, sempre più arrabbiata di prima. Aveva vissuto tutti quegli anni con l'obiettivo di vendicarsi di quelli che l'avevano tradita e dimenticata eppure adesso Natsu era lì davanti a lei ad assicurarle il contrario. Perché non stava zitto e si lasciava semplicemente tagliare la gola? Lisanna non desiderava nient'altro che sentire il suo sangue scorrerle tra le dita.

- STA ZITTO! TAKE OVER ANIMAL SOUL! - Natsu trasalì al suono del nome della tecnica che la sua vecchia amica utilizzava da bambina e ci mise un po' per capire che stava cobinando il Take Over con la magia dei dragon slayer per aumentare ancora di più la potenza dei suoi attacchi. In un attimo le braccia di Lisanna si coprirono di piume, come le ali di un grande drago del cielo ed il suo corpo si trasformò rendendola ancora più simile ad una di quelle creature leggendarie. Le sue mai divennero ben presto zampe con gli artigli e le sue pupille si assottigliarono come quelle di un rettile. - SPARISCI PER SEMPRE! - Ma Natsu non poteva permetterle di vincere in quel modo. Di vincere soltanto perché ad animarla c'era rabbia e disperazione.

Lisanna inclinò la testa all'indietro, inspirando quanta più aria poteva e Natsu la imitò. Poi entrambi scagliarono il proprio ruggito. Il risultato fu un'esplosione senza precedenti che scosse con violenza tutta la foresta, illuminando ogni cosa con una luce arancione e accecante. L'effetto fu così devastante da scagliare Natsu contro gli alberi. Il ragazzo picchiò con un fianco contro un tronco, così forte, che tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni volò immediatamente via. Anche Lisanna venne investita dall'esplosiobe e fu sbalzata lei a terra. Colpì un gruppo di rocce e l'impatto fu così duro che ognuna delle ossa che aveva in corpo scricchiolò come se si fosse rotta. Il dolore la privò istantaneamente delle energie rimaste e della sua trasformazione.

Quando alla fine il fumo si dissolse entrambi i dragon slayer erano ormai privi di energie.

- Alla fine dei conti sono ancora troppo debole ... - Lisanna rantolò, sforzandosi di girarsi sulla schiena. Una specie di grugnito le fece eco dalla parte opposta del campo, mentre Natsu si sforzava di fare altrettanto.

- Scherzi? Sei diventata fortissima! Sono sicuro che anche Erza e Gray si divertirebbero un mondo a testare la tua nuova magia! -

- Già, devo ancora prendere a calci il resto della gilda ... Sempre che gli altri Fratelli non mi anticipino. Master Hades non sarà contento di sapere che mi sono fatta battere. -

- Piantala di preoccuparti di loro. - Natsu fu costretto a fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per rimettersi in piedi. Ogni singolo movimento gli provocava fitte di dolore in tutto il corpo, ma il ragazzo si sforzò ugualmente di raggiungere Lisanna e tenderle una mano - Vieni con me. Oggi non sarà l'ultimo giorno di Fairy Tail ma quello di Grimoire Heart. Non so cosa questo Hades abbia contro di noi ma sono certo che né il Vecchio né gli altri gli permetteranno di vincere. - Lisanna non si mosse, tenendo la testa ostinatamente girata di lato.

- Non devi vergognarti per quello che hai fatto. - Continuò il ragazzo con ancor più ostinazione di lei - Sono sicuro che tutti saranno contenti di rivederti, specialmente Mira ed Elfman! Ti assicuro che lei è cambiata, non è più il Demone che faceva paura a tutti! Andiamo! -

- Io non vengo. -

- E invece vieni! - Questa volta Natsu l'afferrò per una mano e la tirarò a sedere, in modo che potesse guardarlo dritto negli occhi - Non mi imbrogli più dopo quello che mi hai detto prima. - Il suo sorriso era così grande, brillante e sincero. Lisanna si ritrovò a pensare che era proprio lo stesso che usava per lei quando erano ancora bambini. In un attimo Natsu l'aveva issata in piedi e si era passato il suo braccio attorno alle spalle per sostenerla meglio - Fairy Tail è la tua famiglia, non te lo scordare! -


	54. Chi impara a volare oggi?

**Adesso è il turno di altri tre terribili maghi: uno per Grimoire Heart, uno per Crime Sorcière e uno per Fairy Tail. Mi piace il risultato e spero che appassioni anche voi!**

**Chi impara a volare oggi?**

Kagura correva sotto la pioggia con la mano stretta attorno all'elsa della sua fedele katana. Jellal si era raccomandato di rimanere in coppia, ma lei non gli aveva dato ascolto e si era lanciata tra gli alberi senza nemmeno riflettere. L'unica cosa che le interessava era quella di raggiungere al più presto la sua amica Erza. Non le importava se l'albero di Tenrou l'aveva quasi schiacciata cadendo, non le importava della pioggia battente né del fatto che qualcuno di Fairy Tail potesse vederla: doveva l'aveva attaccata, non c'era alcun dubbio, altrimenti la comunicazione non si sarebbe interrotta così bruscamente! Ed il fatto che qulcuno avesse colto Erza di sorpresa la spaventava, perché questo significava che si trattava di un nemico particolarmente pericoloso. Un nemico che probabilmente non poteva affrontare da sola.

Era così presa dal suo obiettivo, che Kagura non si sarebbe mai accorta del pericolo se i suoi sensi, allenati da anni di missioni, non avessero colto in tempo uno strano movimento sotto la pioggia. La ragazza si affrettò a ripararsi dietro un tronco e fu allora che, sporgendosi giusto un po', intravide la figura di un uomo avanzare tra la vegetazione. Un uomo alto e con delle spalle larghe, con una lunga coda di capelli neri e con un mantello bianco su cui sventolava il simbolo di Grimoire Heart.

Grimoire Heart? Kagura strinse più forte l'elsa della sua katana, mentre una goccia di sudore freddo le scorreva lungo la tempia, mischiandosi allo spruzzo già gelido della pioggia. Cosa ci faceva l'altra gilda oscura sull'isola? Come aveva fatto ad anticiparli? Era Grimoire Heart ad aver attaccato Erza? Ed anche Hoteye?

Kagura non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo contro il nuovo arrivato, ma fu costretta a prepararsi al peggio quando l'uomo si fermò improvvisamente suoi suoi passi. La pioggia attorno a lui scorreva più fitta, come se la sua aura la stesse trascinando con la forza giù dal cielo.

- Mi domando proprio ... - Sussurrò alzando una mano - Se sei capace di volare. -

Kagura non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire prima che l'energia del suo avversario la investisse in pieno, scagliandola a terra e schiacciando qualsiasi cosa sulla sua strada. La ragazza si fermò soltanto quando una roccia più dura delle altre arrestò la sua corsa, ma l'impatto le mozzò il respiro e le causò una fitta così forte alla schiena che per un attimò le sembrò di essersi spezzata la colonna vertebrale.

BluNote Stinger: era quello il suo avversario. Un uomo così pericoloso e assetato di potere che i suoi stessi compagni lo avevano soprannominato Avarizia. Un assassino così spietato che di lui si raccontavano storie terribili. Si diceva che avesse addirittura sterminato un intero plotone inviato contro di lui durante una guerra, ancor prima di entrare in Grimoire Heart.

- No, nemmeno tu poi volare ... -

Kagura si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi e di sfoderare la sua arma, ma invano. Tutto quello che le riuscì di fare, sotto la pressione dell'aura nemica, fu alzarsi a stento in ginocchio.

Che ironia! Se tutto fosse andato tutto secondo i piani avrebbe dovuto essere lei quella a sorprenderlo, visto che BluNote usava una magia gravitazionale e Kagura era l'unica in tutta Crime Sorcière ad avere un po' d'esperienza in quel campo. Un po' ma pur sempre troppo poca. Il potere del suo avversario era ... disumano.

- E chi non sa volare ha un unico destino ... - Il mago di Grimoire Heart sollevò ancora una volta una mano contro di lei - Cadere. -

Kagura era già pronta per essere investita da un altro attacco ma il colpo non la sfiorò nemmeno. Proprio quando sembrava spacciata un altro mago schizzò come un fulmine fuori dagli alberi e colpì BluNote con un gancio così forte da schizzarlo in mezzo alla foresta, devastando qualsiasi cosa sulla sua traiettoria con la sua forza esplosiva. - Prendersela con una ragazza in questo modo! - Sbuffò il nuovo arrivato che non era altri che Gildarts - È inconcepibile! - Non appena aveva colto l'aura oscura di BluNote nell'aria, il mago non aveva esitato un solo istante a gettarsi nello scontro. Si aspettava di trovarsi a difendere qualcuno dei suoi compagni di Fairy Tail, ma ormai non gli importava. Non poteva permettere ad mostro come quello di fare del male ad una ragazza indifesa, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

- So che ti stai chiedendo se non ho visto il simbolo sul tuo mantello. - Continuò Gildarts. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per immaginare l'espressione confusa di Kagura. - Ma non mi importa se sei di Crime Sorcière o altro. Finchè non provi a staccarmi la testa con quella katana, possiamo provare ad andare d'accordo. -

- Co ... sa? -

- E andiamo! - Questa volta il mago non riuscì ad evitare di sorriderle - Potresti essere mia figlia! Non ho alcuna intenzione di combattere contro di te. Ah, Dio solo sa quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una figlia, ma si vede che uno come me è troppo irresponsabile per farsi una famiglia! -

Perché le stava dicendo tutte quelle cose? Soprattutto quando non c'era tempo di parlare! BluNote si era già rialzato e stava avanzando in modo minaccioso verso di loro. Il diluvio si era fatto improvvisamente più intenso.

- Ohoh ... - Ridacchiò Gildarts, sapeva fin dall'inizio che un semplice pugno non era sufficiente per abbattere il suo avversario - Sembra che qualcuno qui abbia ancora voglia di combattere. -

In un attimo i due maghi si scagliarono all'attacco, sferrandosi tutti i colpi di cui erano capaci. Era una buona occasione per scappare, la migliore che potesse capitarle, eppure Kagura non si mosse. Desiderava correre in soccorso di Erza più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma così come quella era l'occasione perfetta per scappare, quella era anche l'occasione perfetta per eliminare uno dei più pericolosi membri di Grimoire Heart, il numero due della lista stesa da Meredy.

- Perdonami. - Sussurrò la ragazza tra sé e sé, tornando a stringere l'elsa della katana e seguendo con più attenzione lo scambio di colpi tra i due avversari. Doveva capire le debolezze di BluNote se voleva davvero cogliere il momento più opportuno per colpire. Erza l'avrebbe capita: la missione era sempre la cosa più imporante di tutte. Era per questo motivo che i suoi compagni la consideravano la più spietata e la più fredda di Crime Sorcière ed era per questo che avevano perfino paura di stare in squadra con lei. Ma ad essere sinceri a Kagura non piaceva giocare la parte dell'assassina senza scrupoli. Combatteva per un solo e unico motivo: perché una volta concluse tutte le loro missioni ed eliminato Tartaros, finalmente lei ed i suoi amici avrebbero trovato la pace che stavano cercando. La pace e la serenità che non aveva avuto nemmeno per un giorno della sua vita, a partire dall'istante esatto in cui i mercanti di schiavi avevano attaccato il suo villaggio.

- Sarò subito da te ... -

- Levati di mezzo! - Tuonò BluNote, coprendo il sussurro di Kagura. Dinnanzi ad un avversario come Gildarts la sua pazienza stava inziando ad assottigliarsi. - Non sono interessato a Fairy Tail né a Crime Sorcière. Nemmeno a Zaref! L'unica cosa che voglio è la magia che si nasconde su quest'isola e tu mi stai ostacolando! Dimmi dove si trova la tomba di prima che decida di schiacciarti! -

- Mi dispiace ma non puoi usare quella magia, nemmeno se la trovassi. - Replicò Gildarts, disgustato dal fatto che quello fosse il vero obiettivo del suo nemico. - Soltanto quelli che fanno parte di Fairy Tail hanno il diritto di usarla e nonostante tutto nella nostra storia solo pochi eletti ne hanno avuto la possibilità. Fairy Glitter è una magia dall'attacco stupefacente che raccoglie ed usa la luce delle stelle, del sole e della luna, ma per usarla occorre qualcosa che tu non potrai mai avere: spirito di sacrificio e amore. -

- Oh, ma io sono sicuro di poterla controllare lo stesso! Qualunque magia può essere manipolata se sei abbastanza abile! Se non vuoi collaborare sparisci e basta! - BluNote attivò un altro incantesimo e questa volta il suo sigillo si impresse al suolo con la potenza di un meteorite, scavando un autentico cratere. Gildarts si ritrovò di colpo schiacciato in mezzo ai detriti, così pressato che perfino alzare la testa sembrava un'operazione impossibile. Eppure fu quello il momento in cui Kagura decise di agire, raccogliendo tutta l'energia che aveva per attivare anche la sua magia gravitazionale e scattare all'attacco. BluNote vide soltanto qualcosa sfrecciare al limite del suo orizzonte visivo e se riuscì a scansarsi dal fendente di Kagura fu più per un fortunato miracolo che per altro.

- Come fai a muoverti? -

La spadaccina replicò con un altro affondo, costringendolo a parare. La magia di BluNote con la sua pressione le rendeva il lavoro difficile e deviava la traiettoria della sua katana, ma lei non intendeva arrendersi così facilmente. Per ogni colpo che BluNote parava, Kagura ne aveva un altro già pronto. Non le importava se la pressione della sua magia le pesasse sulle spalle come una tonnellata d'acciaio. Non le importava se le rendeva l'aria troppo pesante da respirare e il sangue così denso che perfino il suo cuore faceva fatica a farlo scorrere. Non le importava se le schiacciava le vertebre e le gambe. Kagrura avrebbe eliminato ad ogni costo il suo avversario e sarebbe accorsa ad ogni costo in aiuto sua migliore amica.

"Oh, Requip Magic! E anche magia gravitazionale! " Pensò Gildarts osservando ammirato la scena "Ed io che credevo non ci fosse nessun altro al mondo capace di competere con Erza in questo campo!" Fu soltanto allora che il mago realizzò il fatto che l'offensiva sferrata da Kagura aveva indebolito l'effetto del sigillo di BluNote. Aveva costretto il mago a difendersi e ridurre la concentrazione necessaria per mentenere l'incantesimo attivo. Gildarts mosse una mano, notando con piacere che adesso la pressione si era ridotta a sufficienza per permettergli di alzarsi. Lentamente e faticosamente, ma la cosa non importava nemmeno a lui. Sapeva che BluNote era una minaccia per tutta Tenrou e per la sua gilda e che non poteva permettergli di continuare a camminare liberamente per l'isola. Né tantomeno poteva permettergli di avvicinarsi alla tomba di Mavis e a Fairy Glitter. Il mago di Grimoire Heart faceva tanto parlare di volare e lui gli avrebbe insegnato la via più semplice per riuscirci. L'unica cosa che doveva fare era raccogliere l'energia di cui aveva bisogno nel suo affidabilissimo gancio destro.

Kagura colse il suo movimento e tornò all'attacco più forte di prima, sperando di distogliere ancora per un po' l'attenzione di BluNote.

- Giuro che ti farò sparire! - Le gridò contro il mago, ignaro del pericolo alle sue spalle - Userò la mia magia e ti farò sparire nel nulla! Black Hole! - Ma ancora una volta la mossa di BluNote non la raggiunse. Gildarts lo colpì con un pugno così forte da spedirlo letteralmente in orbita, senza nemmeno permettergli di materializzare il suo incantesimo.

BluNote schizzò in aria, travolto dall'esplosione del pugno di Gildarts e poi precipitò di nuovo verso il basso, vinto dalla stessa forza di gravità che si vantava di controllare. La katana di Kagura lo accolse ancor prima che atterrasse. Un colpo secco e la sua testa volò letteralmente dall'altra parte della scena, rotolando in mezzo agli alberi. Il corpo di BluNote invece si schiantò come da programma, scavando un solco nel terreno.

Kagura e Gildarts rimasero per qualche istante a fissarsi in silenzio, ansimando per lo sforzo, ma poi la ragazza rimise la katana nel fodero e si girò, pronta a continuare il resto della sua missione.

- TU! - Gildarts gridò ma non fece in tempo a fermarla: un proiettile si abbattè ad un passo da lui costringendolo a notare il fatto che erano arrivati rinforzi. Anche Kagura alzò lo sguardo, individuando immediatamente le sagome di Millianna, Wally e Hoteye ai margini della foresta. Hoteye doveva tenersi al fratello per stare in piedi, ma aveva recuperato abbastanza energie per rialzarsi.

- Non provare a sfiorare la nostra amica. - Minacciò Wally, completamente ignaro del fatto che Gildarts l'aveva aiutata fin dall'inizio del duello.

- Ci scusiamo per i suoi modi bruschi. - Continuò l'altro fratello - Ma il nostro obiettivo è eliminare Grimoire Heart e se è possibile preferiremmo non avere alcun conflitto con Fairy Tail. Inoltre, dato che Grimoire Heart è qui per darvi la caccia, questo potrebbe renderci inaspettatamente degli alleati. Sempre se non avete nulla in contrario. -

E a quel punto Gildarts abbandonò la posizione di combattimento, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro - Sono un uomo pratico e so riconoscere quando un'alleanza può rivelarsi utile ma ... - Il suo sgurdo si appuntò lo stesso con durezza su Kagura - Sono davvero impressionato per quello che ho appena visto. È un peccato che una ragazza così giovane si macchi le mani di sangue. -

Kagura si girò appena, giusto per lanciargli un'occhiata - Che cosa faresti se la vita dei tuoi amici dipendesse da quanti avversari elimini? Hoteye riesci a vedere dov'è Scarlet? - Il mago scosse la testa, confessando che non aveva abbastanza magia per farlo e Kagura fece una smorfia, tornando a lanciarsi in mezzo agli alberi di Tenrou: avrebbe trovato Erza da sola. Millianna, Wally e Hoteye la ricorsero, lasciando Gildarts a meditare da solo sotto la pioggia che si stava esaurendo. Scarlet? Dove aveva già sentito quel nome?


	55. Ivan dell'invidia

**E con questo concludo gli aggiornamenti di oggi. Vi lascio alle prese con Ivan e con la promessa che il meglio deve ancora venire. In fondo rimane ancora Hades da battere!**

**Ivan dell'invidia**

Quando i giovani partecipanti alla prova lasciarono la radura, master Makarow rimase seduto sul suo sasso ridacchiando per il modo in cui era appena riuscito a stupirli. L'idea di aggiungere un po' più di suspense alle selezioni era stata un'illuminazione davvero brillante.

Ah, i suoi ragazzi! Ognuno di loro per lui aveva un valore speciale, il vecchio non li guardava come dei semplici dipendenti o delle pedine nei suoi schemi di potere, come aveva fatto Jose, ma li considerava parte della sua famiglia, dei figliocci e dei nipoti. E questo valeva sia per quelli arrivati da poco che per quelli che erano da più tempo con lui. Si ricordava ancora il giorno in cui erano entrati a Fairy Tail, il modo in cui si erano presentati e perfino quello che gli avevano detto. Molti di loro erano arrivati così giovani che Makarow li aveva visti praticamente crescere, passare attraverso le crisi dell'adolescenza, affrontare i loro problemi ed infine trasformarsi in abili e promettenti maghi. Era vero che a volte, con le loro imprudenze, gli causavano degli autentici attacchi di cuore ed era anche vero che per colpa loro, la sua scrivania era sempre ingombra di reclami e avvertimenti da parte del Consiglio, ma Makarow era comunque contento di vederli così pieni d'energia. Era certo che solo sperimentando i loro limiti e vivendo nuove avventure, i suoi ragazzi avrebbero finalmente imparato a controllare i loro poteri. O almeno ci sperava. Tra tutti quelli che necessitavano di darsi una calmanta c'erano senza alcun dubbio Natsu, Gray, Lucy ed Erza. Quando la ragazza dai capelli rossi aveva iniziato ad andare in missione con gli altri tre, Makarow aveva tiranto un sospiro di sollievo, perché sapeva che era la più responsabile e che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per tenerli sottocontrollo. Ma dopo un paio di missioni e l'episodio di Phantom Lord era stato costretto a ricredersi: Erza aveva un potere distruttivo da non sottovalutare e quando stava insieme ai compagni si faceva trascinare più del necessario. Che faccia che aveva fatto quando aveva improvvisamente cambiato le regole! Makarow si prese il mento riflettendo sulla scena: non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi quale fosse il problema, ma ultimamente doveva ammettere il fatto che la ragazza gli sembrava sempre più strana. Forse non era davvero così bravo a capire i giovani come si vantava di essere, proprio come era accaduto con la sua vera famiglia. Suo figlio, Ivan, aveva abbandonato Magnolia da anni, dopo aver messo in pericolo la vita del suo stesso erede. Ogni volta che ripensava a lui, Makarow si sentiva pieno d'amarezza e si domandava dove avesse sbagliato. Un attimo prima era un ragazzo pieno di gioia ed affascinato dallo studio della magia, l'attimo dopo un uomo pieno d'odio e geloso dei risultati degli altri. Se solo Ivan avesse capito che nei limiti della sua magia non c'era niente di male! E che anzi, era proprio la consapevolezza di quei limiti che poteva dare ai maghi come lui nuova forza e la spinta per superarli! Se invece di essere geloso di Gildarts e di altri ancora, avesse imparato a fare team con loro, forse non si sarebbe fatto abbindolare dalle promesse delle arti oscure.

Makarow lanciò un altro sospiro, passando dall'immagine di Ivan a quella di Laxus. Non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa avesse sbagliato con il ragazzo! Lo aveva sempre amato, incoraggiato e lasciato libero di sperimentare la sua magia, ma alla fine era stato avvelenato da una follia simile a quella del padre. Aveva riversato tutto il suo odio su quelli che non considerava alla sua altezza, era diventato arrogante ed insoddisfatto.

Ah! Chissà dov'erano in quel momento Laxus ed Ivan! Chissà se dopo aver lasciato la gilda avevano finalmente trovato la loro strada, se avevano capito i loro errori e chissà se li avrebbe rivisti di nuovo!

Makarow stava ancora scuotendo la testa, immerso nelle sue riflessioni, quando improvvisamente un corvo gli si posò davanti, gracchiando e beccando qualcosa in mezzo all'erba. Il vecchio mise momentaneamente da parte i suoi pensieri per concentrarsi sull'uccello del malaugurio che zampettava qualche passo più in là.

"Che strano!" Pensò Makarow, l'ultima volta che era stato a Tenrou non aveva visto nemmeno un corvo ed anche se erano passati anni, un uccello del genere non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, a così tanta distanza dalla costa. Come c'era arrivato? Lo aveva portato una tempesta? Era voltato via da una nave?

Il vecchio master era così distratto ad osservare il bizzarro comportamento dell'animale che non si accorse nemmeno del pericolo che incombeva alle sue spalle. L'unica cosa che sentì fu una fitta lancinante alla schiena e poi un calcio lo spinse via in mezzo all'erba, costringendo il corvo a spiccare il volo, gracchiando. L'uccello descrisse un grosso cerchio per aria ed andò a posarsi proprio sulla spalla della persona che aveva pugnalato Makarow, giusto in tempo perché il povero vecchio, girandosi, riuscisse a vedere la scena. Il suo aggressore era un uomo con i capelli neri ed un pizzetto altrettanto scuro e diabolico. Aveva un ghigno sorridente e stringeva una lama insanguinata tra le dita.

La voce di Makarow stentò a venire fuori per qualche secondo, tanto per il dolore quanto per la sorpresa.

- I ... Ivan! -

- Ohh! - Esclamò l'altro con un verso lungo e divertito - Ti ricordi ancora di me! Pensavo che dopo tutti questi anni non mi avresti nemmeno riconosciuto! Lo sai che in giro si dice che stai diventando un po' ... - Ivan si portò un dito sulle labbra come per riflettere sulla parola giusta - Senile? -

- Che cosa ci fai su quest'isola Ivan? Lo sai che nessuno tranne quelli di Fairy Tail ha il permesso di entrare a Tenrou! - Makarow provò a rialzarsi per fronteggiare il figlio, ma il dolore alla schiena lo costrinse a fermarsi e lo riportò in ginocchio in pochi secondi.

- E no, no, no! - Lo canzonò l'altro scuotendo un dito - Non lo sai che quelli della tua età dovrebbero evitare i movimenti bruschi? Soprattutto dopo essere stati pugnalati alla schiena con un'arma avvelenata! -

A quella rivelazione gli occhi di Makarow si fecero ancora più grandi per lo stupore.

- Ma non ti preoccupare. - Continuò Ivan - Non si tratta di un veleno mortale: è una tossina che inibisce la capacità della vittima di utilizzare i propri poteri magici. Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti, che figlio sarei altrimenti? Volevo fare due chiacchiere prima di sferrarti il colpo di grazia! - Ed a quel punto il mago si abbandonò ad una risata grottesca, tenendosi invano una mano sulla bocca per coprirla. Rideva come se avesse appena detto la battuta più divertente del mondo.

- Di che volevi parlare? - Makarow si mise a sedere, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore e fissando il figlio con severità. Ci volle ancora un po' prima che Ivan si calmasse poi il mago diede un colpetto sulla testa del corvo che aveva utilizzato per distrarre il padre e l'animale svanì, lasciando al suo posto soltanto una piccola sagoma di carta. Ora i due erano gli unici nel mezzo della foresta.

- Dove tieni i fondi di Fairy Tail? Non ti va di lasciarmeli in eredità? -

- QUESTO È TUTTO QUELLO CHE MI DOVEVI DIRE? -

- Ehi? Lo sai che anche gridare troppo è pericoloso alla tua età? - Ivan si infilò un dito in un orecchio, fingendo di stapparlo - Ti ho solo fatto una proposta! Tanto al temine di questa giornata la tua miserabile gilda sarà solo un ricordo e non avrà più bisogno di soldi, mentre io ... Beh, ho scoperto che il denaro è un potere più forte della magia, ecco perché ho iniziato a collaborare con Grimoire Heart. -

- Tu e chi? -

- Sai, quando mi hai bandito da Fairy Tail all'inizio avevo pensato di costruire la mia gilda personale, qualcosa del tipo Raven Tail e simili, per tornare a Magnolia, vendicarmi e distruggervi tutti. Oh, ma poi ho trovato di meglio. E saresti sorpreso se scoprissi quante fate si nascondono tra le file del purgatorio! - Makarow fece una smorfia, ma il figlio gli impedì di aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, continuando a parlare per lui - In questo momento i miei collaboratori sono già sull'isola. Hades vuole prendersi una delle tue ragazze perché dice che ha ereditato dei poteri interessanti dalla madre, che tralaltro era un'ex affiliata di Grimoire Heart. Ma vuole approfittare dell'occasione anche per distruggervi tutti. -

Makarow non riusciva a crederci: poteva anche fronteggiare la morte a testa alta ma non poteva permettere che accadesse qualcosa ai suoi figliocci! Il vecchio si sforzò di rialzarsi ma ormai era troppo tardi: l'albero di Tenrou precipitò e la pioggia sferzò l'isola con un bagno gelido, segnalando che l'attacco di Grimoire Heart era cominciato.

- Ah! - Sospirò Ivan - Hanno già iniziato il party d'addio per Fairy Tail, mi sa che devo sbrigarmi! La sai un'ultima cosa, vecchio? Tra i Fratelli del Purgatorio mi conoscono come Ivan dell'Invidia! Non suona bene? Nessuno di loro voleva prendersi questo vizio capitale, ma io non trovo che non ci sia niente di male nell'essere invidiosi degli altri, a differenza di come dicevi tu. Anzi! È proprio da questa sensazione che io traggo la forza di andare avanti ogni giorno e l'energia che mi serve per superare i miei nemici ed annientarli completamente! AHAHAAHAAH! - Il mago sollevò in alto il suo pugnale, pronto ad affondarlo di nuovo contro il padre, ma non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorarlo. Una carta da gioco saettò fuori dal fitto della foresta, colpendolo di striscio su di un braccio ed andando a piantarsi in mezzo all'erba qualche metro più in là.

- Giù le zampe dal master! -

Ivan fu costretto a fare un passo indietro, tenendosi una mano premuta sul taglio che adesso aveva sulla spalla e lanciando uno sguardo pieno d'odio alla responsabile.

- CANA! - Makarow gridò il nome della ragazza con almeno tanto stupore con cui aveva gridato quello del figlio. La cartomante era appena emersa dal fitto della foresta, impugnando il suo fedele mazzo di tarocchi. Aveva i capelli e i vestiti zuppi di pioggia, i sandali imbrattati di fango ed il suo respiro affannato generava una nuvola di vapore ogni volta che si sollevava sotto il diluvio.

Dopo aver abbandonato Lucy, la ragazza si era precipitata lungo il sentiero che le aveva indicato, cercando la tomba di Mavis. Aveva provato a contattare Crime Sorcière ed Erza, utilizzando una carta che lei e Sho si erano scambiati in precedenza, ma poi l'albero al centro dell'isola era venuto giù come un fuscello. I rami divelti dal crollo del grande gigante l'avevano quasi sepolta viva e Cana si era sentita il sangue gelare nelle vene. Aveva buttato via la carta di Sho e fatto subito retromarcia, pregando con tutto il cuore che non fosse accaduto niente di male alla compagna che aveva ingannato e lasciato addormentata in mezzo alla foresta. Era proprio sulla strada del ritorno quando aveva sentito la risata maniacale di Ivan riecheggiare sotto la pioggia, giusto in tempo per intervenire.

- Scappa! Questo non è un avversario per te! - Le intimò Makarow, pregando disperatamente che la ragazza gli desse ascolto. Cana era alla gilda da moltissimo tempo e proprio perché la conosceva da così tanti anni, il vecchio master sapeva che non aveva alcuna possibilità di reggere il confronto con Ivan. La Cana che Makarow conosceva però, non era quella che gli stava davanti, una ragazza che non aveva più intenzione nascondersi, disposta a fare di tutto per salvare la sua famiglia.

- Un mazzo di tarocchi ... - Ricominciò Ivan, mormorando a bassa voce - Non dirmi che sei proprio tu quella che sta cercando Hades? -

- Hades mi cerca? - Rispose Cana con sprezzo, fecendo del suo meglio per non lasciarsi sopraffarre dalla paura per la notizia che aveva appena ricevuto. - Non dirmi che quella vecchia carogna si è accorta che la stavo spiando? Oh, ma se è così si spiegano molte cose ... Master, non preoccuparti per lui, so chi è in realtà. So anche quali sono i suoi poteri e ... Non ha speranze contro di me. -

- La figlia di Cornelia! Senza alcun dubbio! Certamente mi beccherò una bella ricompensa per averti presa! - Ivan ignorò completamente la minaccia. Unì le mani davanti a sè ed evocò un'autentico torrente di bambole di carta - Shinigami Torrent! Catturatela per me! -

- Non ci provare! Così come posso leggere il passato e il futuro, posso evocare praticamente qualsiasi cosa con i miei tarocchi! - Cana reagì in fretta, sollevando la prima carta del suo mazzo e subito una figura mostruosa si materializzò in campo, disperdendo tutti gli shinigami di carta. Un colosso con grandi ali da pipistrello, corna, squame rosse ed un ghigno osceno.

- Mi basta una sola carta per leggere la tua vera natura: diavolo. - Ed il mostro sottolineò l'affermazione della sua padrona colpendo Ivan con uno dei suoi immensi pungi e spedendolo via, dritto in mezzo al fango.

Makarow spalancò la bocca: non avrebbe mai immaginato una cosa del genere! Un sol colpo e suo figlio era già al tappeto!

- Non avresti dovuto sfidarmi, conoscendo il fatto che mia madre era di Grimoire Heart e che ho ereditato i suoi poteri. - Sospirò Cana, facendo qualche altro passo in più: si fermò solo quando ormai la sua ombra incombeva sulla figura di Ivan. Rimise il tarocco del diavolo a posto e la sua evocazione sparì in un istante ma la ragazza estrasse al suo posto un'altra carta da gioco del seme delle spade, puntadola contro la sua vittima con il suo bordo affilato. - Avete fatto bene a venire qui oggi, voi di Grimoire Heart: così potrò finalmente sterminarvi tutti e vendicarmi per quello che avete fatto a mia madre. - Era un bluff, perché anche se battere Ivan era stato piuttosto semplice, Cana sapeva di non poter sconfiggere tutta la gilda avversaria. Sperava solo che l'altro abboccasse e che si precipitasse via a gambe levate dritto tra le fauci di Crime Sorcière o di qualcun altro che potesse eliminarlo al posto suo. Non voleva ucciderlo proprio sotto gli occhi di Makarow, ma il mago non le diede ascolto, sganasciandosi dalle risate.

- Sei tu che hai fatto un grosso errore! Ahahaah! Conoscendo Grimoire Heart non avresti mai dovuto sfidarci! - La figura di Ivan tremolò e svanì, lasciando Cana con un pugno di mosche. Quella che aveva colpito non era nient'altro che un'illusione: il vero mago era proprio dietro di lei con il suo pugnale avvelenato, pronto a colpire. La ragazza si girò di scatto, ma non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a reagire se qualcun altro non fosse intervenuto per lei. Ci fu un flash accecante, come se un fulmine fosse appena piombato in mezzo alla radura ed Ivan schizzò dall'altra parte del campo, andando a schiantarsi in tra gli alberi, in una nuvola di scintille. La sua arma volò via, ruzzolando inutilmente tra l'erba.

- Prova a toccare di nuovo il nonno o qualcun altro della gilda e giuro che al prossimo colpo non sarò così clemente! - Laxus fece schicciolare le nocche con aria minacciosa, mentre la sua figura si solidificava, tremolando per la troppa elettricità. Ma non c'era bisogno di urlare minacce, Ivan aveva già perso conoscenza ed il suo corpo, annerito ed elettrizzato fumava sotto lo scroscio della pioggia.

- Tu ... - Cana spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore, ma Makarow fece ancora di più, gridando il nome del nipote a squarciagola - LAXUS! -

- Che ci faccio qui, eh? È una lunga storia vecchio, ma ti assicuro che i miei amici si stanno già occupando di questa feccia di Grimoire Heart. Non riusciranno mai a sconfiggerci. -

- Oh, di certo no se si comportano in modo tanto ridicolo come Ivan. Complimenti davvero per aver battuto uno dei Otto Fratelli del Purgatorio. - Peccato però che oltre al dragon slayer ci fosse qualcun altro pronto ad intervenire sulla scena. Cana fece istintivamente un passo indietro non appena scorse la figura di un uomo alto ed imponente, emergere a sua volta dalla foresta, applaudendo. Aveva una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro, un lungo mantello scuro con il simbolo di Grimoire Heart, capelli brizzolati e una lunghissima barba grigia. - Tuttavia battere i miei sottoposti non vi servirà a niente. Sai chi sono, vero? - Il suo sguardo era tutto per la cartomante - Se vieni con me senza fare storie e prendi il posto di Ivan, allora potrei anche dimenticarmi quello che hai appena fatto. Altrimenti ... -

Cana non riusciva a crederci! L'assassino di sua madre era proprio lì! E per convincerla a lavorare per lui? Che cosa diavolo gli faceva credere che avrebbe accettato? Si poteva essere così stupidi? La ragazza si sforzò di ributtare indietro tutto il terrore e la paura che provava. Avrebbe fatto meglio a scappare, ma Cana non voleva più correre via. Sarebbe morta piuttosto che passare il resto della sua esistenza a nascondersi come aveva fatto fino ad allora. Strinse forte i suoi tarocchi e passò immediatamente all'attacco. La sua voce era un sibilo pieno di rabbia - HADES! -


	56. Diavolo contro Diavolo

**Eccomi di nuovo qui con l'aggiornamento settimanale! Lo scontro con Grimoire Heart sta per toccare il culmine!**

**Diavolo contro Diavolo**

_In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,  
>I don't want to live a lie that I believe.<br>Time to do or die._

_(Do or die - 30 Seconds to Mars)  
><em>

Cana lanciò una manciata di carte contro Hades, ma nemmeno una di loro andò a segno: al master di Grimoire Heart bastò sollevare una mano perchè tutti i tarocchi precipitassero a terra, privi di vita. Quando Cana ci riprovò, Hades mosse la mano con un pizzico di forza in più ed il semplice spostamento d'aria sbalzò via la ragazza. Per fortuna Laxus era lì per afferrarla e riuscì a prenderla giusto in tempo, prima che fosse scagliata in mezzo agli alberi.

- So che hai spiato i movimenti miei e della mia gilda in queste ultime settimane. - Continuò Hades, come se in mezzo alla radura ci fossero solo lui e Cana - In un certo senso è stato un bene, perché se non lo avessi fatto non avrei scoperto della tua esistenza. Sono venuto fin qui per prenderti, perché i tuoi poteri sono perfetti per realizzare la missione di Grimoire Heart, ma devo ammettere che mi hai deluso un po'. Anche se hai ereditato la magia di Cornelia, non hai ereditato la sua stessa intelligenza: tua madre sapeva di non poter competere con il potere di Grimoire Heart. Vieni via con me e potrei anche cambiare opinione, ma ti avverto: questa è l'ultima volta che lo ripeto. -

- NON HO INTENZIONE DI LAVORARE PER TE! - L'aura emanata da Hades era così terrificante da far drizzare i capelli, ma Cana non esitò nemmeno un istante a rispondergli, cercando invano di liberarsi dalla stretta di Laxus per continuare a combattere.

- Peccato. - Il mago oscuro sollevò di nuovo la mano destra, senza mostrare la minima esitazione ma il pugno di un gigante lo colpì alla schiena, costringendolo a fermarsi.

- Lasciala stare! - Un attacco del genere avrebbe spedito in orbita anche un mostro, ma il mago non si mosse nemmeno di un millimetro e si limitò a girarsi, puntando uno sguardo annoiato contro il suo aggressore. Nonostante il veleno che Ivan gli aveva somministrato, Makarow si era alzato in piedi ed era riuscito ad attivare un po' della sua magia.

- Fatti da parte, ragazzo. Non hai nemmeno tu alcuna speranza di vincere. - Quando Hades mosse finalmente la mano, il vecchio master di Fairy Tail venne letteralmente scagliato via.

- Onestamente mi aspettavo qualcosa in più da te, quando ti ho lasciato la guida della gilda quarantotto anni fa. - Hades lanciò un sospiro - Eppure guarda cos'è diventata Fairy Tail! Ne sento parlare ogni giorno, mentre dissemina distruzione per il regno peggio di una gilda oscura. Si dice che sia caotica, disordinata e che infranga tutte le regole ... Sei proprio un pessimo master! Hai assunto addirittura la figlia di una criminale e fino ad oggi non sapevi nulla del suo passato nè dei suoi veri poteri. -

- Sono cose che non contano! - Ribattè il vecchio, nonostante fosse ridotto a terra - Perché io conosco com'è fatto il cuore di Cana e so che la ragazza si merita di stare con noi alla gilda. Quello che non riconosco più sei tu Purehito! - Concluse Makarow, strillando a squarciagola il vero nome del suo avversario, anche se né Cana né Laxus riuscivano più a seguirlo. La ragazza aveva indagato su Hades con le sue carte, ma non aveva mai letto di una sua connessione con la gilda. Come aveva fatto a nasconderla perfino a lei?

- Tu sei stato il secondo master di Fairy Tail! - Continuò Makarow, pieno di rabbia - Hai ricevuto il titolo proprio da Mavis, prima di passarlo a me. Come hai fatto a cedere alle arti oscure? Quando hai lasciato Magnolia mi hai detto di volerti imbarcare in un lungo viaggio per Fiore, perché volevi studiare le origini della magia e guarda invece come ti ritrovo! Si può sapere cosa hai imparato in tutti questi anni? -

- Molte cose, Makarow, molte cose. Per esempio ho imparato come allungare la mia stessa vita e come aumentare a dismisura i miei poteri. Ho imparato anche dove sta la vera origine della magia ed è per questa ragione che ho fondato Grimoire Heart, addestrato i miei ragazzi e oggi sono venuto fin qui. -

- Cosa? -

- Già, ma non temere: so quanto ci tieni ai tuoi allievi ed ho deciso che non prenderò più la figlia di Cornelia. Del resto come potrei? La ragazza si è rifiutata di venire! A questo punto non mi rimane altra scelta che eliminarla insieme a tutta la gilda. E pensare che un giorno sarebbe arrivato questo tragico momento: quello in cui avrei distrutto Fairy Tail con le mie stesse mani! -

Hades tornò a puntare un dito contro Cana ma questa volta fu Laxus ad anticiparlo, colpendolo in pieno stomaco con un pugno - Tu non tocchi nessuno della gilda! - Hades assorbì la scossa ma non indietreggiò nemmeno questa volta: liberò un po' della sua aura ed il dragon slayer venne sbalzato indietro. Il master di Grimoire Heart gli avrebbe sferrato un altro colpo ma ancor prima che potesse farlo una copiosa raffica di incantesimi si abbattè su di lui, travolgendolo.

- Water Slicer! -

- Dark Écriture: Pain! -

- X Formation! -

- Leprechaun! -

- Ice Make Lance! -

L'effetto combinato di tutti quegli attacchi causò una mostruosa esplosione, minacciando di spazzare via anche Makarow, Cana e Laxus ma per fortuna Mirajane, Elfman, Lucy e Aries erano già pronti ad intervenire per coprirli.

- E così tutta Fairy Tail è arrivata qui? Quasi tutta, anzi. -

- Come è possibile? - Gray gridò, dando voce a tutto il gruppo mentre il fumo si dissolveva: Hades era ancora lì, fermo al suo posto. Il vecchio mago non aveva nemmeno un graffio.

- Che delusione, già quattro Fratelli su otto sono stati battuti? La metà? Mi toccherà rimediare in fretta se voglio salvare il nome di Grimoire Heart. - Hades mosse un dito per aria, scrivendo un paio di rune nere e dense di magia poi le spinse contro i ragazzi di Fairy Tail con un semplice sospiro. L'effetto fu un'esplosione almeno tanto grande quanto quella di prima, così forte da scagliare tutti i maghi a terra. Ormai erano troppo deboli per resistere alla forza di Hades: avevano consumato tutta la magia che gli rimaneva nel loro ultimo attacco combinato.

- È proprio vero: i giovani d'oggi sono i più ignoranti in tema di magia. - Hades tracciò un altro paio di rune - Sono quelli che meno di tutti ne conoscono l'origine. - E le scagliò senza pietà: nessuna di loro però andò a segno. Un fulmine dorato saettò proprio in quell'istante in mezzo al campo, deviando l'incantesimo di Hades. Le rune volarono via in mezzo alla foresta, esplodendo a distanza di sicurezza.

- E sentiamo un po', quale sarebbe la vera natura della magia? -

Era Jellal il lampo dorato appena intervenuto per salvare Fairy Tail, avvolto nella sua fedele Heavenly Body Magic.

- Oh, mi ero quasi dimenticato il fatto che anche Crime Sorcière era su quest'isola. - Sospirò Hades, fingendo rammarico - Pensavo ti servisse meno tempo per trovarmi. -

- Mi sono fermato per strada a distruggere la tua base volante e a sbrigare un altro paio di faccende. - Jellal ricambiò il suo avversario con un sorriso spavaldo, facendo scricchiolare le nocche - Ma non interrompere il tuo discorso a causa mia! Sono proprio curioso di sentire qual è l'origine della magia che hai scoperto dopo tutti questi lunghi anni di ricerca. -

- La magia è nata originariamente tra le ombre. - Ridacchiò Hades, per nulla intimorito dall'atteggiamento del suo nuovo nemico - Per questo motivo la magia era temuta e allo stesso tempo oppressa. Ma col tempo la magia è divenuta un fenomeno più comune e siamo arrivati ad un punto in cui viene considerata parte della cultura umana. È indagando sulle origini della magia che ho finalmente compreso il grande progetto di Zaref! Un giorno o l'altro, io e la mia gilda riusciremo a svegliarlo dal suo sonno centenario e grazie a lui costruiremo un mondo perfetto! Un mondo per soli maghi, dove tutto è possibile grazie alla magia e dove tutti temono di nuovo questo potere oscuro come alle origini! -

- Mi dispiace contraddirti, vecchio, ma io ho sempre saputo che la storia era un po' diversa. Forse con l'età inizi a confondere le cose. - Jellal scosse la testa - Un amico una volta mi ha spiegato che la magia si origina dalla forza vitale delle creature. Non è né buona né cattiva: è chi la usa che fa la differenza. E poi cos'è questa follia di un mondo per soli maghi? Io credevo che chiunque, se ci mette abbastanza impegno, può imparare a usare la magia. -

Questa volta Hades fece una piccola smorfia.

- In più c'è un'altra cosa sbagliata nel monologo che hai appena fatto. - Continuò Jellal, puntandogli un dito contro - Zaref non è addormentato: è stato distrutto. Che c'è? Non te lo hanno detto? Grimoire Heart e Tartaros non si scambiano informazioni? Non collaborate nella Balam Alliance? -

- Abbiamo una certa divergenza di obiettivi. Sono anni che non ci sentiamo, non so nemmeno più se sono su questo continente. -

- Capisco. - Ed a quel punto Jellal non esitò oltre: scattò all'attacco e colpì Hades in pieno petto con un pungo. Il mago oscuro venne scagliato qualche metro più in là, prima che riuscisse a fermarsi, piantando i piedi a terra.

- Voglio dirti un'ultima cosa, Hades! - Lo minacciò il ragazzo - Ho sempre odiato quelli che vogliono riportare Zaref in vita a tutti i costi ed è per questo che oggi tu e Grimoire Heart chiuderete per sempre la vostra storia! -

- Chiudere la nostra storia? - Hades sputò via un grumo di sangue, ripulendosi la barba con una manica.

- Se qui c'è qualcuno che oggi chiuderà la sua storia quello sei tu, Diavolo dai Capelli Blu. Gli sbagli che le persone fanno eventualmente prendono il nome di esperienza. Ma da un vero sbaglio non c'è niente da imparare. Perché lo sbaglio che hai fatto nello scegliere me come avversario, giovane master di Crime Sorcière, ti lascerà senza futuro! -

- Staremo a vedere Vecchio Diavolo. - Jellal rispose aumentando ancora di più il volume della sua aura. La sua energia scuoteva letteralmente l'aria in mezzo alla radura. - Questo è un ultimo avvertimento anche per voi, Fairy Tail. Non ho alcuna voglia di schiacciare involontariamente qualche fata durante lo scontro. Scappate finchè siete in tempo. - Poi si lanciò di nuovo all'attacco contro Hades. Il mago parò il suo pungo utilizzando uno scudo magico ma lo spostamento d'aria e d'energia fece comunque tremare tutto il campo.

- Magic Alteration. - Hades recitò la sua formula e l'energia assorbita dallo scudo venne riflessa all'indietro, minacciando di investire Jellal come un fiume oscuro. Ma il ragazzo era più veloce degli incantesimi di Hades e schizzò di lato giusto in tempo per evitare il colpo. In un attimo era già alle spalle del master di Grimoire Heart - Heavenly Blast! - Jellal chiuse il pugno, eccezion fatta per l'indice e il medio e li mosse in avanti scagliando una sfera d'energia dorata e brillante contro il nemico. Hades parò di nuovo il colpo con il suo scudo e mosse a sua volta un braccio - Chain Magic! - Al suo comando una lunga catena schizzò fuori dalla manica del suo abito, afferrando Jellal per un polso con il gancio meccanico che aveva all'estremità. - Sparisci. - Hades indicò alla catena la direzio che doveva prendere e l'arma reagì all'istante scagliando via Jellal. Il ragazzo venne sbalzato praticamente sopra la testa degli spettatori, dritto in mezzo agli alberi.

- Magic Alteration. - Hades approfittò proprio di quell'istante per disattivare lo scudo e l'energia che aveva accumulato schizzò fuori. Avrebbe disintegrato tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail sulla sua traiettoria se Jellal nons i fosse rialzato abbastanza in fretta per deviare il colpo - Heaven Breakdown! - Il terreno in mezzo alla radura si spaccò giusto in tempo, risucchiando la magia di Hades nelle profondità dell'isola. Tenrou venne percorsa da un'altra scossa. Il master di Grimoire Heart fece una smorfia e ordinò di nuovo alla sua catena magica di attaccare. L'arma afferrò ancora una volta Jellal per un polso ma ormai il ragazzo era pronto a reagire. Piantò i piedi per terra per impedire alla catena di trascinarlo via e l'afferrò con la mano strattonando con tutta la forza che aveva per sbilanciare Hades. Il vecchio non si aspettava una reazione come quella, vacillò e Jellal colse al volo l'occasione per contrattaccare scagliando contro l'avversario un'altra sfera d'energia magica.

- Heavenly Palm! - L'icantesimo sbalzò via Hades, con la stessa pressione di un muro invisibile e la sua catena magica si spezzò con uno schiocco, afflosciandosi a terra. Jellal agitò per un istante il braccio per riattivare la circolazione e si scagliò di nuovo all'attacco.

- Bullet magic! - Ma Hades lo costrinse a scansarsi puntandogli contro un paio di dita come se fossero state una pistola. I suoi proiettili magici lo mancarono di poco scavando un'autentico solco dietro di lui.

- Giochiamo a fare i duri ragazzino? Ti ho detto che non hai speranze contro di me! La mia magia è di molto superiore alla tua! Io ho il potere di fare cose che non puoi nemmeno immaginare! Living Magic! - Per un attimo l'occhio che Hades teneva coperto dalla benda scintillò di rosso - Nemesis! - L'intero campo vibrò sotto i piedi dei maghi di Fairy Tail. La polvere cominciò a brillare e proprio come se Hades avesse appena aperto le porte dell'infermo una sfilza di tentacoli oscuri emerse dal terreno, seguita a raffica da artigli, zampe, corpi affusolati e grotteschi, ghighi terribili e code lunghe come fruste.

- Ti piacciono i miei demoni? - Ghignò Hades, indicando a braccia spalancate l'armata che aveva appena generato - Come puoi sperare di vincere contro di me? Guarda! La mia magia può creare demoni proprio come quella di Zaref! -

- E tu questi li chiami demoni? - L'armata di Hades era davvero terrificante ma Jellal aveva visto di peggio. Nessuno di quei mostri poteva reggere il confronto con le vere creazioni di Zaref ed esseri come E.N.D.

- Ti presento anche io una mia creazione: l'ho battezzato Siegrain. -

I demoni si lanciarono all'attacco, ruggendo e allungando le loro zampe con aria famelica ma Jellal le anticipò.

- Thought Projection. - Si appoggiò due dita sulla tempia destra ed in un attimo un altro Jellal si materializzò accanto a lui. - Heavenly Arrows! - Entrambi lanciarono il proprio incantesimo e una gragnola di frecce magiche si abbattè sui demoni, disintegrandoli.

- Continua così! - Juvia lanciò un grido d'incoraggiamento ma Gray fu costretto ad afferrarla e a spingerla a terra con la forza mentre un gruppo di frecce impazziva saettava anche sopra le loro teste.

- Ma non sarebbe meglio se facessimo come ci ha suggerito di fare? - Piagnucolò Lucy - Non sarebbe meglio se scappassimo? -

- Un uomo non scappa mai! - Replicò Elfman, giusto in tempo per beccarsi uno schiaffo di Evergreen sulla testa. - Laxus che facciamo? -

- Non sono io che devo decidere! Vecchio? - Chiamò il ragazzo ma Makarow non lo stava ascoltando. Non sentiva nemmeno Mirajane che parlava accanto a lui: aveva gli occhi fissi sullo scontro.

- Interessante! - Ridacchiò Hades, ignorando i maghi di Fairy Tail che parlottavano in sottofondo. - Se usi la Thought Projection puoi fare un sacco di cose in più ma in questo modo il tuo potere si dimezza! Non lo sai? Katsu! - Il mago lanciò il suo incantesimo come un grido di battaglia e l'energia liberata investì la copia che Jellal aveva realizzato, disperdendola come fa il vento con i semi dei denti di leone. - E se perdi la tua copia prima di ricongiungerti ad essa perdi anche il potere che le hai infuso! -

- Corretto. - Jellal inspirò profondamente per riprendere fiato; aveva accusato il colpo. - Ma non ho bisogno di quel potere extra per batterti. Sbaglio o hai perso anche tu molta della magia che avevi accumulato? - Il ragazzo sorrise - Avresti dovuto lasciare qualcuno a fare da guardia alla tua base volante dato che dentro di essa custodivi un riserva d'energia. -

- Devil's Heart? - Replicò Hades con un altro sorriso - Mi dispiace deluterti ma sono io che non ho bisogno di quella riserva di potere extra per batterti. Hai sprecato solo tempo quando ti sei fermato a distruggere la mia base, piccolo vandalo. -

- Dimostralo. Vediamo chi di noi due conosce meglio come è fatta la magia. - Jellal tornò all'attacco ed Hades parò di nuovo il suo pugno, afferrandolo con un palmo.

- Crime Sorière, sul serio? - Sussurrò Makarow, guardando incredulo lo scambio di colpi tra i due maghi.

- Chi è questo ragazzo? - Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi ma se c'era una cosa che non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi era quello che gli aveva sentito dire sulla natura della magia. Com'era possibile che un criminale come lui conoscesse così bene la storia? Meglio di Purehito? Era quasi come se lo avesse imparato proprio a Fairy Tail ...


	57. Fairy Glitter

**C'è un altro personaggio a Fairy Tail che secondo me non ha avuto ancora abbastanza spazio come merita. Io le ho dato le luci della ribalta. Giocherà un ruolo molto importante nei prossimi capitoli e in tutto l'arco finale di Crime Sorcière. Fate spazio alla fondatrice e al primo master di Fairy Tail: Mavis Vermillion!**

**Fairy Glitter**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<br>(Evanescence - My immortal)_

La pioggia cadde ancora per un po' su Tenrou, accompagnando i passi affaticati di Erza con il suo tip tap, mentre scorreva a fiotti giù per le foglie e lungo i resti del grande albero. La pioggia però non poteva darle sollievo.

Chi voleva prendere in giro? Come poteva prendere in giro se stessa ed il suo stesso corpo?

Erza fu costretta a fermarsi, appoggiandosi contro il tronco più vicino, le unghie infilate nella corteccia, l'altra mano premuta contro l'addome.

Era già innaturale che fosse riuscita a camminare tanto dopo essere stata ferita in quel modo da Azuma. Le girava la testa, il cuore le batteva in modo sempre più irregolare e respirare diventava ogni istante più difficile: le sembrava che non ci fosse mai abbastanza aria per lei. Sentiva il sangue scorrerle inarrestabilmente tra le dita e scenderle impietosamente lungo la gamba a prescindere da quanto premesse con la mano.

Non poteva farcela. Era semplice. Non poteva raggiungere i suoi compagni, né tantomeno aiutarli.

Erza sentì le gambe cederle, ma cercò ugualmente di opporsi, afferrando con tutta la forza che le rimaneva il tronco a cui si era appoggiata. Fu tutto inutile e presto si ritrovò stesa in mezzo all'erba, annaspando faticosamente per un po' d'aria.

La realizzazione di quello che stava per succedere, la colpì con ancora più forza di quanto avesse fatto il mago di Grimore Heart: sarebbe morta. Sarebbe morta lì in mezzo agli alberi e avrebbe abbandonato tutti i suoi compagni da soli tra le fauci di Hades.

- Non posso morire ... -

Erza aveva la vista così appannata per la stanchezza e per le lacrime da non riuscire più a vedere neanche ad un passo da lei. Ma anche se Tenrou era sparita davanti ai suoi occhi c'era l'immagine di tutte le persone che amava: Jellal, Kagura, Simon, Ultear, Meredy, Sho, Millianna, Wally, Hoteye ma anche Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, il master e tutti gli altri ragazzi di Fairy Tail.

Non poteva morire così. Non poteva morire per nessuno di loro. Non poteva abbandonarli proprio quando avevano più bisogno di lei. Non le interessava cosa le sarebbe accaduto alla fine, ma prima di lasciare quel maledetto mondo doveva assultamente assicurarsi che fossero in salvo.

Erza serrò i denti, cercando disperatamente di sollevarsi sulle braccia ma prima che potesse riuscirci qualcosa la fermò, toccandole dolcemente la fronte. Era tutto così sfocato che le occorse qualche istante per capire che si trattava di una mano dalla pelle candida e delicata.

"Non avere paura, non morirai qui."

Attaccata a quella mano c'era una donna. Aveva dei capelli biondi, lunghi e mossi e dei dolcissimi occhi verdi. La sua figura era piccola e delicata ma emanava allo stesso tempo un'aura brillante e benefica. Per un attimo Erza pensò che il suo cuore si fosse davvero fermato. Che cos'era quella accovacciata davanti a lei? Era possibile che fosse davvero una fata? Erza era confusa e stanca, troppo stanca perfino per farsi domande. Quando la donna le sorrise, la ragazza chiuse istintivamente gli occhi accogliendo la sua carezza. Le sue dita erano così fresche e delicate. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che alla fine di una vita malvagia come quella che aveva condotto, potesse aspettarla davvero un angelo, pronta per portarla via.

" Tu non sai leggere bene nel tuo stesso cuore, Erza, ma io ho visto cosa si nasconde dentro di te. Perfino adesso le uniche cose che ci sono, sono amore ed altruismo. Ti darò io il potere di salvare i tuoi amici."

Erza sentì la mano dell'altra scorrerle delicatamente tra i capelli e poi giù lungo la spalla fino a fermarsi sul braccio destro, col quale aveva tentato disperatamente di tenersi all'albero.

" Fairy Glitter è tuo."

Solo allora Erza capì finalmente chi aveva davanti. Provò a riaprire gli occhi e a dire qualcosa, ma fu zittita quando una scarica d'energia le attraversò il braccio, propagandosi per tutto il corpo come corrente elettrica. Per un attimo fu come se fosse stata colpita da tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva: Semas di Jellal, le fiamme di Natsu, i fulmini di Laxus e qualunque altra cosa i maghi dell'intero pianeta potevano scagliarle addosso. Ma nessuna di quelle scariche le fece del male, anzi, fu come se ognuna di loro le avesse contemporaneamente attraversato il corpo e ricucito le ferite che aveva subito.

Quando alla fine Erza aprì gli occhi, cercando di riprendere aria, la vista le si era finalmente schiarita, permettendole di vedere meglio il luogo in cui si trovava. Prima, mentre incespicava a fatica tra la vegetazione, non si era nemmeno accorta di essere arrivata nel cuore di Tenrou, alla base del grande albero che dominava l'isola, ma soprattutto non si era accorta di aver raggiunto il punto che tutti stavano cercando come traguardo finale degli esami: la tomba della fondatrice della gilda, Mavis Vermillion. Si trattava di un semplice monumento bianco, con lo stemma di Fairy Tail ed il nome inciso sulla lapide. Nonostante fossero passati decenni era ancora bianco e candido come il primo giorno in cui era stato posto. Sembrava che non solo la vegetazione non l'avesse mai sfiorato ma che neanche il tempo lo avesse mai toccato con le sue lunghe e corrosive dita.

- Tu ... Non è poss ... - Erza balbettò cercando di rimettersi in piedi per mostrare qualche forma di rispetto allo spirito che le stava davanti. Si mosse così in fretta che si accorse che il suo corpo era guarito soltanto quando ormai si era già alzata. La ferita che le aveva inferto Azuma era scomparsa anche se il foro nella corazza era ancora lì ed il metallo e la pelle erano ancora macchiati di rosso. C'era praticamente un lago di sangue ai suoi piedi e molto altro ancora segnava una scia dietro di lei in mezzo all'erba, ma il suo corpo non ne stava perdendo più. In realtà adesso, Erza si sentiva esattamente come quando era scesa per la prima volta sull'isola. No ... forse con ancora più energia e forza di quanta ne avesse mai avuta fino a quel giorno.

"Allora, non vai?"

Per un attimo si era persa così tanto ad osservare il suo stesso corpo da essersi scordata la ragione per cui si era alzata: Mavis. Ma quando Erza girò lo sguardo verso di lei la trovò semplicemente ferma ad indicare una direzione tra gli alberi.

- Io ... -

"Ringraziami proteggendo la stessa gilda che amiamo." E così come era apparsa sparì. Erza rimase ancora qualche istante ferma senza sapere né cosa dire, né cosa fare. Ma rimanere fermi non era la cosa giusta. Mavis, se quella era davvero lei, aveva ragione: Fairy Tail la stava aspettando e non soltanto lei. Erza non esitò oltre ad evocare una nuova spada e a lanciarsi nella direzione indicata sussurrando al suo inaspettato angelo custode - Grazie. Non ti deluderò. - Poteva sentire tutto il potere ed il calore di Fairy Glitter scorrerle dentro ed irradiarsi dal braccio. Non vedeva l'ora di spaccare la faccia ad Hades ma, mentre correva, Erza non sapeva quello che nel frattempo stava accadendo ai suoi compagni e quanto fossero disperati. Non sapeva che nel momento in cui era crollata la sua aura aveva toccato un livello così basso da indurli a credere che fosse morta. Non sapeva nemmeno che la magia che Mavis le aveva donato aveva cambiato così tanto l'energia che emanava da renderla irriconoscibile, impedendo a tutti di sentire la sua presenza. Nemmeno i ragazzi di Fairy Tail lo sapevano. Per loro fu come se una stella si fosse spenta. Per un mago abbastanza allenato da riuscire a riconoscere l'energia e le aure che lo circondavano, nessun altra metafora poteva descrivere meglio quella sensazione. Ma per Jellal fu come se il sole stesso si fosse spento. Perse l'equilibrio ed inciampò, anche se non c'era niente sotto i suoi piedi ed Hades colse l'occasione per colpirlo, scagliandolo via con tutta la forza che aveva, così forte da spedirlo ben oltre i maghi che assistevano allo spettacolo, dritto in mezzo agli alberi. Perfino il mago oscura aveva sentito quella stella che si spegneva.

- Makarow! - Annunciò Hades con un sorriso diabolico - Ho perso qualcuno dei miei ma sembra che anche la tua gilda stia cominciando ad assottigliarsi! -

Il vecchio master, era letteralmente paralizzato sul posto. Aveva sentito anche lui e sentiva il peso dello sguardo perplesso dei suoi ragazzi. Ma come ... Come poteva dirgli quello che era appena accaduto? Come poteva dirgli una cosa del genere in un momento come quello? Avrebbero perso tutta la speranza se avessero ricevuto una notizia simile!

- Uno ad uno farete tutti la sua stessa fine. - Continuò Hades ridendo come un pazzo.

- Master ... - Makarow venne riscosso dalla voce di Mirajane che sussurrava accanto a lui. Che avesse capito anche lei?

- Ragazzi ... - Parlare gli costò una smorfia di dolore - È giunto il momento di combattere ancor più seriamente di quanto abbiamo fatto prima. Non possiamo permettere che ... - Ma quello che stava per dire venne letteralmente cancellato dalle urla di Jellal - IO TI AMMAZZO! BASTARDO! -

Il giovane mago tornò alla carica, schizzando fuori dai detriti con tutta la forza della meteora che aveva. Lo fece con così tanta ferocia e tanta furia che nessuno, se non Hades, riuscì a scorgere le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. - Perché te la prendi tanto, ragazzo? - Ridacchiò il mago evitando praticamente a passo di danza i suoi pugni folli - Ho sentito dire Crime Sorcière fa le cose con ancora meno zucchero di Grimoire Heart! - Ma le sue parole lo sfiorarono appena.

SCARLET.

La sua amata Scarlet.

Quello era l'unico pensiero che Jellal aveva in testa in quel momento. Come era successa una cosa del genere? Come aveva potuto permetterlo? L'aveva lasciata da sola! Aveva sottovalutato il pericolo e adesso l'aveva persa! Senza nemmeno poterle stare accanto, senza nemmeno poterle dire un'ultima volta che l'amava!

Tenrou non aveva mai visto una furia simile, né Makarow, né nessuno degli altri maghi. Anche Hades, se fosse stato sincero con se stesso, avrebbe dovuto ammettere di non aver mai visto niente di simile, né di aver mai sospettato che qualcuno potesse avere tanto potere. Ma per Hades quello non era un problema, anzi. Jellal ormai era così fuori controllo da costituire un obiettivo più facile di quanto potesse sembrare.

- Ti ho detto di stare attento, giovane master. - Hades colse il momento giusto per sollevare una mano ed una gigantesca stringa di rune fluttuanti si materializzò attorno a Jellal, intrappolandolo - Amterasu formula ventotto. - Il mago non fece nemmeno in tempo a regire, prima che un'esplosione lo avvolgesse, devastando il campo e scuotendo tutta l'isola. Quando il fumo si dissolse Lucy non riuscì a trattenere un grido, vedendo le condizioni in cui il povero Jellal era stato ridotto. Il mago riuscì a tenersi in piedi soltanto un secondo di più prima di crollare a terra, annerito e coperto di ferite.

Scarlet ...

Per un attimo Jellal pensò che forse sarebbe stato meglio così, sarebbe stato meglio se fosse morto anche lui dopo averla persa. - Bastardo ... - Serrò i pugni a terra, cercando di ordinare al suo corpo di rimettersi in piedi con tutta la forza che aveva, ma Hades fece un passo più avanti puntandogli un dito contro, nonostante le grida di Makarow che lo imploravano di fermarsi. - Avrai pure una notevole dose di potere ma non hai abbastanza esperienza per reggere il confronto con un mago del mio calibro. Annega nel terrore e nella disperazione davanti alla vera magia. -

Fu allora. Fu in quel preciso istante che una spada andò a conficcarsi nel terreno con cura meticolosa a qualche centimetro da Jellal. Hades fu costretto a fare un brusco salto di lato per evitare di ritrovarsi inchiodato per un piede. Tutti gli occhi si girarono immediatamente nella direzione da cui era sopraggiunto quell'aiuto inaspettato e anche Jellal piegò la testa di lato. Per un attimo pensò che stesse sognando, ma poi capì che quella era la realtà e gli venne da sorridere: come aveva fatto a dubitare di lei anche solo per un istante?

- ERZA! - Strillò Makarow al colmo dello stupore. Quella era proprio la sua adorata figliola, ma allo stesso tempo non lei: c'era qualcosa di diverso nella sua aura, era davvero come se l'Erza che c'era stata fino a quel momento fosse morta per essere rimpiazzata da un'altra. Mentre avanzava a testa bassa fuori dagli alberi aveva ancora l'armatura forata, la gonna e gli stivali sporchi di sangue e si stava trascinando dietro un'altra spada, solcando il terreno. Ma quando Erza alzò finalmente la testa, rivelò uno sguardo così fiero ed arrabbiato da mandare un brivido giù per la schiena dei suoi stessi compagni - HADES! - Strillò la maga alzando la sua arma - O dovrei dire Purehito? Azuma mi ha raccontato tutto e giuro che non ti perdonerò mai per aver tradito così lo spirito di Fairy Tail! Preparati ad essere spazzato via! - Ed Erza a quel punto non esitò oltre ad afferrare la sua spada a due mani e a richiamare quanta più energia poteva dal Fairy Glitter che le era appena stato donato. La sua aura cominciò a brillare di un color oro sfavillante, più brillante di quanto avesse mai fatto contro Phantom Lord o Nirvana. In un batter d'occhio la sua armatura venne completamente sotituita da un'altra; del resto per combattere contro Hades non poteva più usare quel ferro vecchio.

- La Nakagami Armour ... - Sussurrò Makarow, riconoscendo rapidamente il completo. Era stato lui stesso a procurare ad Erza quell'armatura leggendaria quando la ragazza ne aveva scoperto l'esistenza e lo aveva pregato di cercarla per lei. Un'armatura famosa per avere il potere di piegare perfino le leggi della magia, ma altrettanto famosa per il gran numero di energie che occorreva per controllarla. Il suo precedente proprietario ne era così terrorizzato da averla data via praticamente per pochi spiccioli e Makarow l'aveva comprata per Erza, nonostante fosse consapevole del fatto che nemmeno lei aveva abbastanza allenamento per domarla. Ma questo era accaduto anni fa ed adesso il master era costretto a ricredersi.

"Ce la puoi fare ragazza mia." Erza sentì un leggero colpetto d'incoraggiamento dietro la schiena ma ormai non aveva bisogno che nessun altro le ripetesse cosa fare e si lanciò all'attacco come una furia.

A quella vista Hades spalancò così tanto gli occhi che per poco non gli caddero fuori dalle orbite e fece un passo indietro, farfugliando - No, non può essere ... Tu dovresti essere morta! - Ma il suo sguardo non era appuntato su Erza, bensì sulla figura di Mavis accanto a lei.


	58. Angelo guerriero

**Ultimo capitolo dedicato alla guerra con Grimoire Heart e anche ultimo aggiornamento di oggi. Vi confesso che Angel with a shotgun è una canzone incredibile, non riesco a togliermela dalla testa da quando l'ho sentita. Cercatela anche voi!**

**Angelo guerriero**

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
>are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<em>

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(Angel with a shotgun - The cab)_

Hades per poco non inciampò e fu solo grazie ai suoi incredibili riflessi e a tutta la sua esperienza che riuscì a riprendersi in fretta dallo shock e a parare il colpo in arrivo, disintegrando la spada di Erza. Il mago tese un'altra mano, ributtandola indietro con la sua energia magica e si affrettò a guardare di nuovo tra gli alberi ma solo per accorgersi che Mavis non c'era più a sgridarlo con la stessa aria severa di prima. Che se lo fosse immaginato?

- Non distrarti vecchio! - Hades fu costretto a tornare improvvisamente alla realtà per parare un altro colpo di spada. L'arma si disintegrò nuovamente, ma solo per essere rimpiazzata subito da un'altra.

Nessuno aveva mai visto combattere Erza in quel modo, nemmeno Jellal. Era come se un'angelo guerriero fosse appena sceso sulla terra, imbracciando le armi contro il male. Perfetta, letale ed allo stesso tempo elegante.

- Adesso inizio a capire perché la chiamano Titania. - Ridacchiò Laxus, tirandosi su un gomito. In un certo senso aveva sempre provato invidia per la fama smisurata di cui godeva l'altra maga, ma in un momento come quello non poteva fare a meno di ammirarla a sua volta.

- Deve averlo preso lei ... - La voce di Cana fu quella che riscosse il giovane dal suo stupore - Fairy Glitter! - Continuò la ragazza attirando, questa volta anche l'attenzione del master e degli altri. Era stata lei la prima a notare finalmente la strana runa impressa sul braccio scoperto di Erza.

Ma per quanto i maghi di Fairy Tail potessero essere stupiti e meravigliati, qualcun altro, che stava assistendo allo scntro dall'ombra non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Tremava per la paura e rideva allo stesso tempo per l'eccitazione, con il suo cristallo di lacryma stretto tra le mani. - Lahar ... Mi senti? - Doranbolt pigiò la ricetrasmittente senza riuscire nemmeno per un istante a staccare gli occhi dalla regina delle fate che combatteva - Se solo potessi farti vedere questa scena! Lascia perdere il Buster Call e prepara le squadre per lo sbarco. Forse siamo abbastanza fortunati da lasciar fare a Fairy Tail il lavoro che serve a noi! -

- Pensare che Makarow avesse qualcosa di simile nel suo arsenale! - Strillò Hades, ormai al colmo della furia mentre allontanava ancora una volta Erza. - Percorrere la strada della magia significa sprofondare negli abissi più profondi dell'oscurità. Tu non puoi nemmeno capire cosa significa! Solo io conosco il senso di questo potere! E tu non puoi batterlo! -

"Tutta la magia nasce da una cosa semplice: l'energia vitale." Ma Erza era così concentrata nel continuare a tirare colpi e a parare attacchi che non capì né cosa diceva Hades né cosa farfugliava quella voce nella sua testa. Possibile che fossero le parole di Mavis? Che stava cercando di dirle?

- Dovrei distruggerti subito! - Continuò il master di Grimoire Heart - Ma sono tentato di ringraziarti per avermi intrattenuto così tanto. -

"Questo vuol dire che anche il più complesso degli incantesimi in un certo senso è figlio dello stesso potere."

Che cosa diavolo stava dicendo? Erza non riusciva davvero a seguirla.

"Chi riesce a sintonizzarsi con il flusso dell'energia vitale potenzialmente può usare qualunque incantesimo. Anche tu puoi usare Fairy Glitter meglio di così! Dalle la forma che vuoi! Che cos'è con cui ti senti più a tuo agio?"

"Una spada!" Erza non riuscì nemmeno a formulare quel pensiero che Fairy Glitter l'aveva già accontentata. Al posto della solita elsa e del solito acciaio, l'unica cosa che le riempì la mano fu una lama di luce scintillante. Hades non riuscì a reagire abbastanza in fretta e l'attacco si abbattè su di lui a piena potenza. Purtroppo il vecchio mago aveva ancora molti trucchi dalla sua parte e riuscì lo stesso ad evitare il peggio, teletrasportandosi più indietro. Si fermò a fissare Erza livido di rabbia e con una mano premuta sul braccio, dove era stato ferito. - Già, proprio quello che indendevo: per ringraziarti ti mostrerò qualcosa di davvero incredibile. - A quel punto Hades non esitò più e si sfilò la benda che teneva sull'occhio, gettandola via. - Ti farò vedere l'abisso della magia che ho visto io! -

Fu come se un'onda oscura si fosse abbattuta sull'isola e l'energia liberata da Hades fece vibrare il campo, mandando brividi su per la schiena di tutti i presenti. Il master di Grimoire Heart faceva così tanto sul serio che anche Erza questa volta fu costretta a fare un passo indietro, respinta dall'energia oscura. Hades tese un braccio contro di lei - Ti farò sparire insieme a tutta la tua miserabile gilda! Amaterasu formula cento! -

Makarow gridò qualche avvertimento ed anche Jellal gridò ma Erza si mosse istintivamente sollevando il braccio sinistro per difendersi. Riuscì a stento a vedere una stringa di rune nere materializzarsi tutto attorno a lei, poi una luce abbagliante la costrinse a chiudere gli occhi. Ancora una volta l'isola tremò sotto i suoi piedi e così forte da sembrare che volesse sprofondare in mezzo al mare. Erza si sarebbe aspettata d'essere investita da un'onda d'energia oscura, da un'esplosione o qualcosa di simile ma non accadde nulla del genere. L'unica cosa che percepì fu una vibrazione calda e luminosa che ler percorreva il corpo e quando riaprì gli occhi l'unica cosa che trovò ad accoglierla fu un muro di luce. Un muro di luce proprio davanti alla sua mano sinistra, un incantesimo che in un modo o nell'altro doveva averla protetta e respinto la furia di Hades. Ma da dove veniva? Erza fissò con stupore la luce che si ritirava e dissolveva e soltanto allora notò lo strano disegno che le era apparso sul braccio sinistro, una specie di incrocio tra una runa ed un tribale, molto simile a quello sull'arto destro.

"Colpa mia!" Ridacchiò la voce di Mavis nella sua testa "Ho scordato che un vero cavaliere non è tale senza uno scudo. Questa è Fairy Sphere, una magia difensiva, fanne buon uso!"

Hades adesso la stava fissando con un'aria stupefatta, come se dopo i suoi lunghi studi nel campo degli incantesimi proibiti, avesse finalmente visto qualcosa di eccezionale. Il vecchio master era così stupefatto che non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno lo aveva preso alle spalle fino a che non si ritrovò bloccato in una presa d'acciaio, con le mani dietro la schiena ed un'aura così rovente addosso da bruciargli letteralmente il mantello. - Moccioso! -

Si trattava di Jellal. Il ragazzo aveva approfittato della distrazione offerta da Erza per rimettersi in piedi e cogliere di sorpresa il loro avversario.

- Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? - Nemmeno Hades sapeva come svincolarsi dalla forza della sua meteora.

- Non lo hai ancora capito? - L'aura di Jellal brillava bianca e accecante - Distruggerti insieme a me. -

- Sei impazzito? -

Erza sapeva che Jellal conosceva un incantesimo d'autodistruzione abbastanza forte per disintegrare tutta Tenrou ma le bastò uno sguardo per capire le vere intenzioni del compagno: aveva bloccato l'avversario per permetterle di sferrargli il colpo di grazia. Ma liberare tutta la potenza di Fairy Glitter significava colpire entrambi. Non poteva fare una cosa del genere!

- Sbrigati a morire! - Ma in realtà Jellal non stava strillando ad Hades Strillava per lei, ordinandole di fare il più in fretta possibile: non poteva disubbidirgli. Erza giunse le mani attorno all'elsa della sua spada di luce sollevandola in alto e pregando tutti gli dei che Jellal sapesse davvero cosa stava facendo.

La formula di cui aveva bisogno le venne praticamente in mente da sola.

- Riunitevi, oh fiumi di luce che guidano le fate! - Istantaneamente la dimensione della lama raddoppiò e per un attimo Erza sentì come se tutta l'energia di Tenrou stesse scorrendo dentro di lei, risalendo dal terreno fino alla spada. - Risplendete e distruggete le zanne del male! Fairy Glitter! - Quando alla fine calò la lama l'effetto fu devastante: l'esatto equivalente di un giudizio divino. Un fascio di luce si abbattè dall'alto travolgendo le sagome di Hades e Jellal e accecando tanto Erza quanto tutti i presenti. Un'energia brillante e devastante fece sfrigolare tutto il campo.

- C'è l'ha fatta! - Gridò Elfman ancor prima che l'effetto fosse visibile, ma quando gli spettatori riaprirono gli occhi e si schiarirono la vista, si accorsero subito che non era esattamente così. Hades e Jellal erano ancora in piedi al loro posto, con i vestiti stracciati e la pelle bruciata e fumante a causa dell'incantesimo che li aveva colpiti. Ma mentre Hades era completamente svenuto ...

- Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Bel colpo. - La voce di Jellal riecheggiò nel silenzio ed il ragazzo non esitò ad afferrare il suo vecchio prigioniero per il collo e spezzarlo con un colpo secco. Ne gettò via il corpo come se fosse stata una bambola di pezza - Come ci sei cascata in fretta. -

L'espressione scioccata sulla faccia di Erza era così evidente che era praticamente impossibile non notarla, ma lì in mezzo agli spettatori non c'era nessuno capace di indovinare la vera ragione di tutto quella stupore. La cosa che la inorridiva non era l'idea di aver fallito nel vano tentativo di fermare entrambi gli avversari, ma le condizioni Jellal. Pur di tenere fermo Hades per lei aveva assorbito in pieno l'attacco di Fairy Glitter ed era perfino un miracolo il fatto che fosse ancora in grado di respirare.

- E con questo Crime Soricière compie la sua missione. - Ma Jellal non riuscì a farfugliare nient altro prima di crollare anche lui, completamente privo d'energia e di magia.

- Già, la missione. - Doranbolt gli fece il verso e non appena il corpo di Jellal toccò terra, il consigliere si materializzò su di lui per stringergli senza pietà un paio di manette anti - magia ai polsi. Jellal ormai era così debole da non poter opporre nemmeno un briciolo di resistenza e riuscì a girarsi a stento per guardare il suo aguzzino negli occhi.

- Che stai facendo? - Erza gridò e la sua voce strappò in un istante tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail dall'illusione in cui erano stati intrappolati fino a quel momento: si ricordarono di colpo che nella gilda non c'era mai stato nessun Mest anche se ormai era troppo tardi per rimediare. Il giovane aveva aspettato a lungo per intervenire ma alla fine la sua pazienza era stata premiata, come quella di un buon cacciatore.

- Non si vede? - Doranbolt rispose ad Erza con un gran sorriso - Arresto un pericoloso criminale. -

- E VOI RIMANETE FERMI DOVE SIETE! È UN'ORDINE DA PARTE DEL CONSIGLIO DI MAGIA! - La voce tonante di Lahar gli fece eco, mentre decine di cavalieri runici si riversavano nella radura con le alabarde spianate. Alla vista dei rinforzi, il sorriso di Doranbolt si fece ancora più grande - Che cosa avete preso di bello? -

In un attimo gli uomini del consiglio afferrarono Ivan, lo ammanettarono e lo issarono in piedi con la forza, tirandolo per le spalle. Il mago non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire cosa stava succedendo.

- Purtroppo quasi tutti i membri di Grimoire Heart sono stati assassinati. - Annunciò Lahar con una punta di delusione - Ma almeno questa volta non ce ne andremo a bocca asciutta. -

Ivan e Jellal infatti, non erano gli unici ad essere caduti nella rete del consiglio. I cavalieri runici stavano spingendo davanti a sè anche Gildarts con la punta delle loro armi. L'uomo camminava con le braccia alzate, continuando a raccomandare ai suoi carcerieri di non avvicinarsi troppo se non volevano saltare accidentalmente in aria. Anche Lisanna e Natsu erano stati catturati mentre tentavano di ricongiungersi a Fairy Tail. La ragazza respirava a fatica e ormai non aveva più nemmeno la forza di ribellarsi. Stava con la testa china in mezzo agli uomini che la tenevano ferma, ma il suo compagno non voleva saperne di arrendersi. Era coperto di ferite e non aveva più abbastanza magia per combattere, ma questo non gli importava. Alla fine il dragon slayer venne tramortito e spinto via dall'attacco conbinato di un paio di cavalieri. - Lasciate ... Stare ... Lisanna! - Tutta la gilda tremò al suono del nome che aveva appena sentito e si girò all'istante in direzione della ragazza vestita di bianco. Anche se erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, i maghi di Fairy Tail la riconobbero all'istante. Mirajane ed Elfman si sarebbero buttati in mezzo ai cavalieri per riprendersela con la forza se Lahar non li avesse anticipati, giocando il suo asso nella manica.

- Da quando Fairy Tail si preoccupa tanto per il destino di un gruppo di criminali? Fossi in voi, cercherei di non complicare oltre la situazione, specialmente se non volete essere arrestati. - Il consigliere fece un cenno con la mano destra ed un altro gruppo di cavalieri si fece avanti dal retro del plotone, spingendo Wendy davanti a sé e trascinando Lily e Carla con un guizaglio fatto di corda.

- È meglio che ve ne stiate buoni, buoni e in silenzio, Fairy Tail. - Continuò il consigliere - Siete già in un mare di guai e vi assicuro che le prossime indagini su di voi non saranno così leggere come le precedenti. -

Già erano proprio nei guai fino al collo.

Erza avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per rimediare a quella situazione ma non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi. Salvare Jellal? Rischiare la vita di Wendy? E Lisanna, la compagna che aveva creduto morta per tanti anni? A strapparla dal dubbio fu un'esplosione ai margini della foresta, abbastanza forte da sbalzare in aria un intero gruppo di cavalieri.

- Flash Forward! -

Ultear e Crime Sorcière li avevano finalmente raggiunti. Erano pronti a combattere per salvare il loro master e non gli importava il fatto che fossero coperti di ferite a causa degli scontri con Grimoire Heart.

- Bloccateli. -

Per un attimo sembrò che l'apparizzione di Crime Sorcière avesse gettato i cavalieri runici nel panico ma dopo l'ordine di Lahar gli uomini non persero tempo a raggrupparsi di nuovo, serrando i maghi oscuri in un cerchio di alabarde e scudi.

- Fatevi da parte! - Wally reagì senza nemmeno pensare e provò ad aprirsi un varco sparando una raffica di proiettili contro gli avversari, ma quando i cavalieri runici sollevarono i loro scudi tutte le munizioni vennero rispedite al mittente. I maghi di Crime Sorcière furono costretti ad abbassare precipitosamente la testa, ma Wally fu un po' più lento a reagire ed un proiettile gli trapassò il cappello senza pietà, mancandolo di pochi millimetri.

- Crime Sorcière! - Li accolse Lahar sguainando la spada - Questa volta non mi scapperete! Volete liberare il vostro master? E invece farete la sua stessa fine! Ormai sappiamo quali sono i vostri poteri ed i miei uomini sono equipaggiati appositamente per resistere ai vostri incantesimi! Arrendetevi immediatamente! -

- Vi faccio vedere chi è resistente a cosa! - Kagura aveva già sguainato la sua katana, ma Ultear la fermò con un gesto della mano. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per spaccare la faccia di Lahar, ma se quello che il consigliere aveva detto era vero, allora non c'era alcuna speranza di vincere quella battaglia gettandosi a capofitto contro il nemico. Gli occorreva un piano ma non c'era tempo per pensarci.

- SCAPPATE! - La voce di Jellal riecheggiò per tutta la foresta - È UN ORDINE! - Ma non riuscì a dire altro prima che Doranbolt gli pigiasse ancora una volta la faccia a terra.

- Prendeteli! - Anche Lahar diede il suo ordine, facendo segno ai cavalieri di stringere il cerchio ma Ultear si dimostrò ancora una volta più veloce di lui. Potevano pure aver preso Jellal, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccare i compagni che le erano rimasti. Le faceva male al cuore lasciare il suo migliore amico indietro, ma quella ritirata era soltanto temporanea. Il Consiglio poteva pur aver vinto una battaglia ma non tutta la guerra.

- Ice Make: Rose Krone! -

Ultear si mosse così in fretta che nemmeno uno dei cavalieri runici fece in tempo a sollevare lo scudo. Ci fu un bagliore accecante e quando la luce svanì, Crime Sorcière ormai non era più sull'isola di Tenrou. Al posto della gilda oscura non rimaneva nient'altro che una foresta di rose di ghiaccio, enormi e bellissime. Rose con petali affilati come rasoi e spine dure come punte di lancia, tinte di rosso dal sangue dei cavalieri che avevano osato avvicinarsi troppo. Gray riconobbe all'istante quella tecnica perchè era la stessa che aveva visto usare tanti anni prima dalla sua insegnante Ur. Non sapeva il fatto che Ultear avesse ereditato le abilità dalla madre e nemmeno Lahar lo sapeva e per questo non era riuscito ad equipaggiare in tempo la sua squadra contro l'Ice Magic.

- Ci hanno fregati di nuovo. - Sospirò Doranbolt ma il suo compagno lo zittì con un gesto arrabbiato, ordinando ai suoi uomini di setacciare tutta l'isola da cima a fondo - E prendete questi delinquenti e portateli a bordo! -

I cavalieri si misero subito in moto: ributtarono Wendy, Carla, Lily e Gildarts in mezzo al gruppo di Fairy Tail e tirarono Jellal in piedi, spingendolo via insieme ad Ivan e a Lisanna.

- FERMI! - Questa volta fu Juvia a gridare - Non potete portarlo via così! Ci ha aiutati a combattere contro Hades! -

Lahar si girò di scatto verso di lei, pronto a sguainare la spada ma la risatina di Jellal li mise entrambi a tacere - Aiutati? Non mi è mai interessato niente di Fairy Tail. Io sono venuto qui col solo obiettivo di sterminare Grimoire Heart, è stata una pura coincidenza che Hades fosse sulle vostre tracce. - Era una bugia, ma tranne Erza e le sue compagne nessun altro poteva saperlo. Fingere di non avere alcun legame con Fairy Tail era l'ultima possibilità che Jellal aveva per salvare la sua amata e sua sorella dalle grinfie del Consiglio. - È stata proprio una buona caccia! - Jellal rise ancora più forte - Devo ammettere che il collo di quel vecchio ha fatto un suono meraviglioso quando l'ho spezzato! - Ma Lahar non li lasciò aggiungere altro, colpendolo con l'elsa della spada dietro la nuca. Il colpo tramortì Jellal all'istante ma i cavalieri che lo tenevano mantennero la presa, evitando che cadesse a terra.

- Portate via questo pazzo e lasciate un plotone qui di guardia. Nessuno dei maghi di Fairy Tail ha il diritto di lasciare questa radura fino a che le indagini non saranno state completate. - Lahar si girò a stento per dare un'ultima occhiata ai maghi, poi si incamminò con i suoi uomini e Doranbolt in direzione delle navi attraccate intorno all'isola.

- Doranbolt! - La voce di Wendy li inseguì fino a che non furono spariti tra gli alberi - Non ti perdonerò mai per quello che hai fatto! MAI! -


End file.
